Cuarto Menguante
by fey black
Summary: La imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer.
1. Por Primera y Unica Vez

Titulo: **Por primera y única vez**

_**¿Recuerdan el concurso al que entre una vez? Bueno esta es la historia, el tema era ANIVERSARIO ya que el blog de Kokoro cumplía un año de vida. **_

**Summary: **a pesar de que Leah no quería celebrar su _aniversario_ Jacob tenía una idea muy diferente… 'no pienses… solo siente' le susurró él, y ella así lo hizo. Leah x Jacob.

**Escritora: **Fey Black.

Estaba en la playa, sola, triste, enojada. Sentimientos que suele sentir habitualmente, siempre está o sola o triste o enojada… sobre todo enojada, no importaba con quien o por qué. ¿Cómo es que ya había pasado un año? Pensaba ella. Doce meses, trescientos sesenta y cinco días… su primer _aniversario_, su estúpido primer _aniversario_ lobuno… no… aun no podía creer que pasase tanto tiempo desde el primer día que se había transformado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una voz se alzó a su espalda, Leah sabía perfectamente de quien era, no necesitaba si quiere voltear a ver, su aroma le había hecho saber quién era a kilómetros de distancia

- ¿Qué te importa? Piérdete – espetó con ganas de que se marchara, estaba a pocos pensamientos de quebrarse y caer en un abismo depresivo, Jacob no podía estar aquí mientras eso pasaba.

- es tu _aniversario_, no deberías estar sola, deberías celebrar – dijo él acercándose, ella podía sentir su aroma más fuerte y el calor de su cuerpo más cerca.

- ¿celebrar? ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que la licantropía debiese alegrarme? – preguntó Leah sin voltear

- todo el resto ha hecho fiestas en honor a este día, su vida cambio desde la primera vez que se transformaron

- ¡Jacob hazle un favor al mundo y piérdete de forma permanente! – gritó Leah enojada. Lo último que le faltaba era que él la molestara, no quería realmente que se perdiera, de hecho no quería que se marchara, es su alfa, uno de los únicos con quien puede hablar relativamente sin querer golpearlo, y además, para coronar su grandísima estupidez, resulta que también es el hombre del que se le ocurrió enamorarse… oh si… no hace mucho se dio cuenta que se había enamorado idiotamente de este pelmazo de lobo

- los lobos tienen buen sentido de orientación, es difícil que nos perdamos – bromeó Jacob intentando aligerar el ambiente, no había seguido a Leah con las intenciones de pelear.

- ¿no tienes una hibrido a la cual moverle la cola o con la cual hacer de niñera? – preguntó Leah con más ácido que antes por haberse acordado de la fenómeno de la cual él se había imprimado.

- su nombre es Renesme – la corrigió intentando no molestarse por el apodo de 'fenómeno' dado a su imprimación

- ¿se supone que me debe importar como se llama el bicho ese? – preguntó mirándolo, Jacob no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció de pie. ¿Porque estará tan triste? Se preguntó él. Sabía que ella no era la misma de siempre, no era la mujer altanera y superior a todos que acostumbraba aparentar, algo la perturbaba, y eso lo perturbaba a él, no le gustaba verla así

- Jacob solo… déjame en paz, ve a… jugar al caballito con tu imprimación o lo que sea que hagan – le dijo Leah volteándose y mirando al mar, las lágrimas estaban prontas a salir, Jacob se tenía que ir ahora o ella quedaría vulnerable ante él, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Él permaneció de pie por un minuto más, debió irse, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era darse media vuelta y marchar a la casa de los Cullen y ver a Renesme, pero sorprendentemente, inclusive para él, no quería hacer eso, más increíble aun era el hecho de que no deseaba irse, estaba bien allí, con ella. Quería consolarla, preguntarle porque estaba tan apenada. "Debo estar loco", pensó Jacob, "algo realmente malo me pasa en la cabeza". Pero aun así no se fue. Vio como Leah miraba el horizonte y se abrazaba a sí misma, como si quisiera reemplazar los brazos que nunca la rodearían para consolarla. Jacob sabía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, apoyo, consuelo, ¿porque?, ni idea, pero tampoco lo iba a averiguar. Solamente iba a arriesgar su vida y la indemnidad de sus brazos para poder abrazarla.

Se acercó sin pensarlo otra vez por miedo a acobardarse.

Leah sintió sus pasos acercándose a ella. Pero no se movió, no tenía las ganas ni la energía para pelear, no ahora, no cuando estaba por desmoronarse gracias al recordatorio que hacía su tan famoso _aniversario_ de lo patética y asquerosa que era su vida. Ella pensó que Jacob se sentaría a su lado, no sería la primera vez que estaban uno al lado del otro mirando la nada y en total silencio, ella pensando en lo increíble que sería la vida si él la amara y él… seguramente pensando en su amada hibrido. Pero lo que ocurrió fue totalmente diferente y la tomó por sorpresa.

Jacob pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Leah y la acercó a su pecho desnudo, ella se paralizó y él esperaba un golpe en cualquier momento. Pero no llegó. Jacob tomando confianza se sentó a su espalda e hizo que ella se inclinara levemente hacia él… sintió la humedad llegando a sus brazos. Leah lloraba.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Leah cuando por fin pudo hallar la voz para hablar. "buena pregunta" pensó él, y la verdad es que no tenía idea porque, solo sabía que le gustaba el calor que Leah emanaba, y que el aroma a flores silvestres que tenía la piel de ella le fascinaba. Pero obviamente no se lo podía decir

- te ves triste – susurró él a su oído provocando una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de ella – cuando yo estoy así me gusta que me abracen… creí que te podía ayudar

- no lo hace – musitó Leah, y por una parte era verdad, la calidez de su abrazo no la ayudaba a permanecer como la invencible Leah Clearwater que todo el mundo conocía. Jacob tendió a soltarla pero ella no lo dejó, más bien fue su cuerpo que no dejó que él se alejara a pesar de que su mente gritaba lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué estas así? – preguntó él volviendo a amoldar sus cuerpos, se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca

- porque mi vida es un asco, porque desde que toda la porquería de la licantropía llegó a este pueblo la única que ha sufrido las consecuencias he sido yo y… ¿Qué te importa? – Dijo Leah reaccionando a su leve estadío de inconsciencia, ahora fue ella quien intentó salir de ese abrazo, pero Jacob ya no estaba dispuesto a soltarla – ¡suéltame pedazo de idiota o te mato!

- por favor Leah – rogó él acercando su boca a su oído, ella se estremeció con el susurro – dime qué te pasa, no me gusta verte así

- acostúmbrate – le dijo ella

- Lee – dijo Jacob haciendo que ella se congelara, ese apodo en sus labios no se le antojaba tan repugnante, se imaginó cómo sería que él le dijera así mientras jadeaba bajo sus muslos – cariño… por favor dime si te puedo ayudar

- eres un tarado… no sabes lo que me haces diciendo eso – Leah no podía retener las lagrimas ahora, salían como cascada de sus ojos cegándola y dejándola aun más vulnerable que antes

- te estoy apoyando…

- ¡me estás destruyendo! – Gritó enojada - ¡¿Cómo no vez lo que me pasa contigo?! – pero Jacob si sabía, desde hace tiempo había visto en un momento de descuido los sentimientos que ella guardaba por él. Al principio lo perturbó "diablos, Leah se enamoró de mi" había pensado. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Él también se había enamorado de ella. Nessie era mucho más importante en su corazón y en su vida, pero… de no haber estado Renesme seguramente estaría con Leah… aun ahora… estaría con ella

- si lo sé – respondió él con pesar – se que… tu… ya sabes… de mi – se sintió como idiota al no poder armar una frase coherente.

- ¿entonces qué? ¿Disfrutas viéndome así? – "¿de verdad sabe?, mierda" pensó Leah, "prepárate a ser el hazme reír de la Push nuevamente"

- no… es que yo… de ti… - Leah se volteó a mirarlo, no podía creer que fuese a decir lo que le iba a decir… no podía hacerlo.

- no… si vas a decir alguna mierda parecida a 'estoy enamorado de ti' o algo así mas te vale cerrar la boca y tragar tu lengua – lo amenazó – cualquier cosa que me digas ahora se te olvidará al momento en que veas los ojos chocolate de tu amada Nessie… y la que terminará como estúpida seré yo… otra vez – dicho esto ella se levantó y tomando desprevenido a Jacob se soltó de su abrazo. Ella le lanzó una mirada de muerte y comenzó a caminar lejos de la orilla.

No la podía dejar ir, no podía dejar que el toque del momento se fuera, la confidencia que estaban teniendo no se daba nunca, así que no podía romperse la magia… no ahora, no tendría otra oportunidad como esta… tenía que alcanzarla.

Jacob se levantó de golpe y corrió donde ella. No demoró en llegar a su posición.

- Leah por favor, si solo cerraras la boca y escucharas yo podría…

- no podrías y es así de simple – le interrumpió ella – estas imprimado, sabes las implicancias de eso – siguió Leah queriendo llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero tragándose el nudo en su garganta y manteniéndose fuerte como siempre

- sí pero… eso no significa que no sienta nada por alguien más Leah… y por ti… es…mas especial de lo que siento por el resto…es… no sé cómo explicarlo – balbuceó Jacob queriendo transformarse en lobo para que ella sintiera lo que él sentía por ella

- me quieres pero no es tan fuerte como para quedarte conmigo… tu imprimación aunque no quieras es más poderoso y bla, bla, bla, la misma mierda que me dijo Sam – dijo Leah tratando de no tomarle importancia al hecho de que Jacob también la quería, intentaba no emocionarse al respecto, porque estaba Renesme, la hermosa y perfecta hija de los hermosos y perfectos Edward y Bella. ¿Quién era ella en comparación? Nada además que la más fenómeno en el mundo de fenómenos que era Forks – no tienes nada que decirme, nada que ofrecerme nada…

Leah no pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Jacob se lo prohibían, no vio eso venir, no se fijó en la cercanía que Jacob había tomado para besarla, sintió que debía alejarlo, acabar con todo porque las cosas se pondrían mal, ella había deseado esto desde hace meses, y ahora que estaba sucediendo temía no poder controlarse y quedar en ridículo por querer llevar las cosas a un grado de mayor cercanía. Por su parte Jacob no sabía que mierda hacía, ¿Por qué la besaba? Ni idea ¿Por qué seguía besándola y pedía permiso para profundizar el beso? Ni idea ¿Por qué disfrutaba de esto? Ni idea. Y eso era lo que más le asustaba, lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba queriendo. Saboreaba lo dulce que era su boca, sentía cada roce de su lengua con la de ella y deseó probar mas allá de eso, probar su piel, sentir su calor rodeándolo… en ese momento decidió que no pensaría en nada, solo sentiría. Sin importar las consecuencias que esto conlleve después… ahora se dejaría llevar.

Jacob llevó sus manos a la estrecha cintura de Leah, sintiendo finalmente su piel y comprobando que era tan suave como él había pensado antes, cada vez que veía ese vientre plano se preguntaba cómo sería tocarlo, probarlo, acariciar hacia arriba, donde el pequeño peto tapaba… o más abajo, donde ese mini short cubría avivando la imaginación de quien la viera. "¿Por qué no?" se preguntó Jacob, ya que las cosas están así…

- no… Jacob… - dijo Leah jadeante haciendo una antítesis a lo dicho con sus manos y enredando aun más los dedos en el pelo de Jacob. No quería que siguiera, pero tampoco que parara, no quería que las cosas se escaparan de su control, pero tampoco que quedaran así, deseaba ser suya, que la tomara allí y en ese preciso momento.

- no pienses Leah… solo siente… - dijo Jacob antes de volver a besarla, ella se quiso negar empujándolo débilmente – por hoy no pienses… disfruta tu regalo – susurró uniendo sus labios otra vez. Leah ya no quiso intentar alejarse. Con el sabor de Jacob en su boca no tenía la fuerza para negarse, simplemente estaba rendida ante él, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no se quejaría, no se negaría.

Jacob notó como Leah caía ante sus palabras y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo a él. Se estremeció al sentir los duros pezones de ella tocando su pecho, la emoción del momento lo llevó a ser más audaz poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Leah y acercarla hasta hacer que sus pelvis se tocaran de extremo a extremo, sentirla tan cerca provocó que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara y que la sangre se acumulara en un sitio específico, nunca había sentido esto antes, al menos nunca de esta forma, y se sintió increíble el cosquilleo que aumentaba en su sexo.

Leah ahogó un grito en la boca de Jacob cuando sintió su dureza chocar contra su pelvis. La excitación aumentaba a medida que el roce entre sus cuerpo se volvía más descarado. Ya no le importaba que las cosas se fueran de control, si él le iba a dar un regalo, ella lo tomaría, aquí y ahora. Lentamente subió una pierna rozando el muslo de Jacob, él entendió la idea inmediatamente y sosteniéndola fuerte la alzó en brazos como si ella pesara nada. Leah abrazó la cintura de él con sus piernas lanzando un gemido cuando sus sexos se encontraron atreves de las telas, podía notar claramente la excitación de Jacob y se regocijaba en la idea de que era ella quien lo provocaba.

Los labios de Jacob bajaron por el cuello de Leah mientras que ella tiraba hacia atrás su cabeza para darle más espacio, ahora que la tenía en alto su escote estaba más accesible a él, no esperó mucho para bajar y besar la piel expuesta, pero no se conformó con eso, su boca pasó sobre la tela y besó los pezones con tal dulzura que Leah pensó se desmayaría allí mismo. Jacob lentamente se arrodilló en la arena mojada de la playa y se sentó con las piernas dobladas posicionando a Leah sobre ellas, ahora que tenía las manos desocupadas podía tocar todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Sus manos recorrieron la cadera y la cintura de Leah con gula, quería sacar la pequeña polera que la cubría, pero no quería asustarla. No pudo evitar que una mano golosa llegara más arriba de lo que tenía planeado y tocara una de los senos de Leah, ella soltó un gemido al sentir el roce, a estas alturas lo que menos tenía era pudor. Jadeando por aire se alejó un poco de los labios de Jacob y lo miró a los ojos viendo la misma excitación que ella tenía, sus manos fueron a los bordes de la polera y sensualmente tiraron hacia arriba dejando los pecho descubiertos y a merced del hombre que la miraba con hambre, Leah tomó las manos de Jacob entre las suyas y las deslizó por su vientre hasta posicionarlas en sus senos. Calce perfecto. Él comenzó a masajear como si fuese un experto provocando que Leah arquera la espalda por el placer

Leah era hermosa y esto lo tenía comprobado, ahora que sus manos la habían tocado ya no había vuelta atrás y todo lo que él quería era más. Leah se apretó mas contra Jacob provocándole un placer doloroso, su erección ya no tenía espacio donde estaba y clamaba por un sitio más tibio y húmedo. Besando su cuello y lamiendo su pulso Jacob comenzó a explorar otros lugares. Una de sus manos permanecía en su pecho, su pulgar jugaba y retorcía el duro pezón provocando excitantes gemidos por parte de ella. La otra comenzó a bajar y sin miedo se introdujo dentro de los mini short directo hacia su centro, el cual estaba húmedo y listo para él

- mierda – exclamó Leah en un susurro al sentir uno de los dedos de Jacob introduciéndose en ella y el placer que esto conllevaba, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Volverla loca? Ese parece haber sido el plan ya que un segundo dedo entró a su cavidad haciéndola gemir de placer. Ella tomó el pelo de Jacob y lo jaló tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo miró solo un segundo antes de atacar sus labios con fiereza. Él respondió a eso moviendo los dedos en su interior y con el pulgar retorciendo su botón aumentando el goce que ella sentía.

Todavía provocándole placer con sus manos sus labios bajaron hasta sus pecho y comenzó a besarlos, morderlos. Leah se retorcía y sentía los músculos de su vientre apretándose amenazando la llegada de un orgasmo. "no es justo" pensó ella con lo poco de conciencia que tenía, él merecía sentir lo mismo. Leah llevó un de sus manos hacia el pantalón de Jacob y sus dedos buscaron ansiosamente su dureza hasta que la tuvo audaz e íntimamente colocada en su mano. Él gimió cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre el pantalón en esa zona tan delicada, luego cuando Leah desabrochó el botón y bajo el cierre para poder dejar su erección al descubierto perdió toda concentración de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sonrió mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de Jacob y sus manos jugaban con él. Subía y bajaba los dedos por su longitud acariciando la sensible punta con su pulgar. Él ya no podía pensar, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Leah y trató de acompasar su alocada respiración sin llegar a tener éxito. Sintió que pronto iba a estallar, por lo que tomo las muñecas de Leah y detuvo su incesante caricia.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? - preguntó ella con un puchero, Jacob sonrió al ver como los ojos de Leah no eran hostiles, si no que estaban llenos de ternura, calidez y ardor.

- vas a matarme – susurró en su oído y con un rápido movimiento la hizo girar para quedar encima. Llevó sus labios desde el cuello hasta su ombligo dejando un camino de besos y caricias por su cuerpo, Leah enredó sus dedos en su cabello y arqueaba la espalda para poder sentirlo mejor. Jacob quería seguir bajando pero se topó con esos pequeños shorts negros que tanto le gustaban en ella, aunque ahora él prefería verla completamente desnuda, las manos de Jacob tomaron los bordes de la tela y comenzaron a deslizarlo por las piernas de Leah lentamente.

Leah se estaba volviendo loca, los dedos rosaban sus piernas mientras deslizaba los pantalones, y cuando Jacob volvió para ponerse entre sus piernas lo hizo besando la zona interna de sus muslos. Si, la estaba volviendo loca con cada toque de sus manos, con cada toque de su boca. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Jacob tomó sus caderas y la giró son una habilidad increíble, terminó apoyada en la arena en sus rodillas y manos dispuesta a lo que él quisiera.

Jacob acarició las caderas de Leah y luego deslizó una mano por su columna hasta su cuello, rodeándolo con sus dedos, se agachó para poner su boca cerca de su oído y acercarse más a ella

- meses esperándote – le susurró él al oído. Leah sabía de que hablaba ya que ella lo había esperado el mismo tiempo, pero no pudo contestar ya en un movimiento Jacob entró en ella lentamente y hasta el fondo, llenándola y provocándole quejidos de placer. Las manos de él fueron hacia sus pechos y comenzaron a masajearlos mientras que su boca degustaba el sabor de su cuello y hombros. Lo quería más adentro, más rápido. Le hizo sentir esta urgencia por su cuerpo en su interior moviendo su cadera con una mayor velocidad de la que él movía las suyas, Jacob entendió la idea y comenzó a acelerar, el choque de sus pelvis provocaba que él saliera de ella por unos segundos para volver a entrar con más fuerza a una profundidad que hasta ahora ella desconocía tener. Los quejidos aumentaron su volumen proporcionalmente a la velocidad.

Una mano de Jacob se deslizo hacía abajo hasta llegar al núcleo de Leah, donde sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar, retorcer, entrar y salir. Los músculos de ella se contraían dándole mayor placer al intruso y a la dueña. Ella elevó los brazos tomando la cabeza de Jacob cuando explotó de placer, él embistió un poco más antes de llegar al clímax. Estaban sudados y jadeantes y de esta forma apoyaron sus manos en la arenosa superficie, sus cuerpos aun se convulsionaba por el placer sentido recientemente. Jacob llevó sus manos hacia las de Leah y entrelazó sus dedos. Aun estaba en su interior, aun la abrazaba sin tener intenciones de soltarla, porque no quería hacerlo, el ambiente que aquí se había formado era demasiado increíble para querer dejarlo. Leah era suya, _suya. _Nadie podía cambiar eso ahora, nadie salvo ella misma. "¿Qué dijo ahora?" pensaba Leah "Wow Jacob estuvo increíble" eso no se lo podía decir por muy verdad que fuese, estaba segura que si abría la boca iba a meter la pata hasta el fondo y todo lo que se había formado ahora se iba a desvanecer y la sola idea de dejar de sentir a Jacob abrazándola la aterraba como nada lo había hecho antes. Pero las cosas no se podían extender, ella tenía claro que las cosas no volverían a ser así, porque él no era de ella, a pesar de lo que había pasado en esa playa.

Leah hizo ademán de levantarse pero el cuerpo sobre su espalda se lo impidió

- no es suficiente – susurró Jacob a su oído provocándole un calor inmediato en la zona del vientre – quiero verte cuando llegues… besarte por un momento mas – le dijo con increíble sensualidad en su voz, ella se moría por lo mismo, por besarlo el resto de su vida. Él volvió a girarla para quedar frente a frente, miró sus ojos un momento, tan bellos, profundos, hermosos. Corrió un mecho de pelo rebelde de su cuello y se acercó para besarla una vez más, se percató que no podría sobrevivir sin sus besos, algo tenía Leah que lo ponía de cabeza, solo un toque y era capaz de quemarlo.

Mientras atacaba sus labios se ubicó entre los magníficos muslos de ella para poder penetrar otra vez. Leah sabiendo lo que Jacob iba a hacer puso sus manos en la longitud frente a su entrada y lo rodeó con sus dedos sintiendo la dureza y calidez que tenía, pero no alargó el minuto y con cuidado levantó la cadera y puso la erección dentro de ella

- dios – dejó escapar Leah mientras él entraba profundamente una vez más. Su cuerpo aun muy sensible se estremeció con la intrusión, pero lo ignoró y sintió el placer que la embargaba.

Las embestidas comenzaron una vez más, Jacob salía y entraba como si hubiese hecho eso toda la vida. Capturaba la boca de Leah para ahogar los desenfrenados gemidos que salían de ambas gargantas. Ella empujaba su cuerpo con sus piernas para hacer el empuje más profundo y el placer más intenso. Jacob la alzó sin dejar de penetrarla y terminó sentada en su regazo como en un principio, ahora ella estaba al mando. Sus caderas se movían sobre el eje de él, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo y vuelta a empezar. Jacob con las manos en las caderas de ella empujaba hacia delante y elevaba las caderas al mismo tiempo para aumentar el efecto. Su boca jugaba con los duros y sensibles pezones de Leah, lamiéndolos, chupando, succionando. Estaban por llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, que se vislumbraba un más grande que el anterior, por lo que ella aceleró sus movimientos. Cuando alcanzaron el cielo con las manos ambos en un acto sin premeditación hundieron sus dientes en la curva el cuello del otro. Leah sentía la sangre de Jacob en sus labios, como también su propia sangre saliendo de su hombro "eres mío" pensó ella "al menos por hoy"

- eres mía – dijo Jacob haciendo eco del pensamiento que ella había tenido hace solo unos segundos atrás – no importe lo que pase mañana, esto – dijo lamiendo la herida aun abierta en el hombro de Leah – es prueba de ello – ella suspiró porque tenía verdad, muy a su pesar él tenía toda la maldita razón, era de él daba lo mismo cualquier cosa.

- lástima que la pertenencia no sea mutua – susurró ella con pesar aun teniendo su cabeza oculta en el hombro de él, las lagrimas ya habían salido y no había vuelta atrás, no tenia como detener su huida – cuando veas esos ojos chocolates olvidaras todo lo que aquí me dijiste o todo lo que hiciste

- pero Leah…

- lo borraras de tu mente para que tu futuro suegro no se entere que engañaste a su hija aunque ella aun no tenga la edad para notarlo – siguió ella sin detenerse al intento de reclamo de Jacob – esto… - dijo pasando uno dedo por las heridas que sus dientes habían dejado en él, la cuales a su sorpresa aun no estaban cerradas – es una prueba de que fuiste mío solo hoy

- espera…

- esto no volverá a ocurrir – determinó Leah, no quería dejar de sentirlo dentro, no quería dejar de sentir sus manos en sus pechos o su boca sobre la suya, pero tenía que acabar, tarde o temprano. El día terminaría y Jacob volvería a la casa de los Cullen mientras que ella se quedaría con el recuerdo. No podía prolongar más las cosas, por lo que reprimiendo su negativa a hacerlo se levantó del piso sintiéndose inmediatamente vacía al no tener a Jacob en su interior

- Leah yo te amo – dijo Jacob deteniéndola y tratando de que ella entendiera la magnitud de sus sentimientos - ¿es muy difícil de entender?

- yo siento lo mismo – le dijo Leah sin mirarlo, su pelo negro cayendo en cascada sobre su rostro - pero tu imprimación siempre será primero, y no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo eres feliz con ella mientras yo soy la segunda – Jacob la iba a interrumpir pero ella no lo dejó, es mejor si la cosas terminaba de esta forma, el algún día sería la pareja de la apestosa media chupasangre y ella… simplemente sería. No quería estar presente el día en que eso ocurriera – gracias Jake, será el mejor _aniversario_ en mi vida, estoy segura – señaló con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Él se quedo sin palabras, ¿realmente terminaría así? No quería, pero tampoco tenía las palabras para negarle lo que ella le había dicho, tenía claro que su imprimación siempre iba a ser primero, por mucho que él la amara.

Leah rodeó a Jacob y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque no sintió los pasos de él siguiéndola. "Esto no volverá a ocurrir" pensó Leah, mañana se iría de la Push a algún lugar lejos de todo esto… aunque… quizás… volviera para su próximo _aniversario_.

_**Luego de meter la historia pensé, "demonios debí hacer un Edward Bella" apuesto a que me hubiese ido mejor xD… na, pero dejando de lado los enredo con las votaciones y que luego se borraran todas las que llevaba y etc que hubo en dicho concurso a mi me gusto bastante este Lemmon, de hecho lo use de base para la noche de bodas de Esperanza, seguramente lo notaron, si no… ya les dije, así que me auto plagié xD**_

_**En fin, comentario, dudas, tomates y alabanzas haciendo "clic" en el botón verde de abajo y dejando un comentario que me alegrara el día no importa que tan mal me traten. Total Jake después me consolará igual que a Leah, ¡Ja! **_


	2. convénceme

**Titulo**: convénceme (continuación de 'Por primera y ultima vez')

**Sumary**:_ porque tenía que encontrarla e intentar hablar con ella… "voy a convencerte y demostrarte que te amo" y así lo hizo… de la mejor manera. Leah x Jakob _

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

Lo intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba comprender el porqué de esta situación. Pero por más que trataba no podía. ¿Cómo era posible? Las cosas no debían ser así. Se supone que era para siempre. Él y ella toda la vida, bueno, en su caso, toda la eternidad… eso dicen las leyendas, una unión imposible de romper. Almas gemelas. Perfectos para el otro… si las cosas debían ser así, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

- pero Nessie… - Jakob no pudo seguir con la oración, más que nada porque no tenía nada que decir. O al menos todo lo que tenía en mente se borraba cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo. Ella lo miró a los ojos con pena. Cosa que lo sumió mas aun en el abismo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque estaba seguro que no era solo por Renesme por lo que se sentía de manera tan miserable, sino por el tiempo perdido en alguien quien no quería de la manera que debería.

- lo siento tanto. Se como son las cosas, se como deberían ser pero… no pude evitarlo, simplemente pasó… ¿lo entiendes verdad? – ella intentaba disculparse con toda su alma. No quería hacerle esto, no a su Jakob. Porque en el fondo, él era de ella, así como ella era de él. Así era. Pero ya no de la misma manera. No desde hace un mes.

- necesito una explicación, no puedes venir y decirme eso como si no fuese gran cosa – Jakob respiraba con calma, más que nada porque no tenía intenciones de cambiar, no frente a ella, no en medio de la sala de los Cullen. No estaba enojado con ella, sino con el mismo por no tener el valor de cambiar las cosas antes, aun sabiendo que su felicidad estaba en otro sitio

- Jake, te amo, mucho, con toda mi alma y de una manera increíble… pero ya no como hombre – si sus intenciones no eran herirlo, esas palabras no cumplían su prometido, ya no solo le dolía el pecho, también el ego.

- si quieres que sea un hombre contigo solo tenias que decirlo. Nunca me porté de esa manera porque tu no querías – se defendió intentando levantar el poco ego que le quedaba, aunque a decir verdad, ella tampoco le despertaba el lado hombre que tenía.

- no me mal interpretes, no lo digo de esa manera. A lo que me refiero es que te amo, pero como amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Mi eterno amigo Jakob. Por favor compréndelo

- ¿!y cómo quieres que lo haga! – gritó levantándose. Empuño las manos en un intento desesperado por mantenerse en control

- sé que no es fácil

- no, no tienes idea – le interrumpió

- Jake, es que no pude evitarlo… me enamoré de Nahuel – directo al centro del pecho. Y dolió, mucho. Era un dolor ridículamente extraño. Dolor por dos causas. Pero una de ellas no quería hacerse presente por más que intentaba saber cual era, tenía una leve idea de lo que podía ser.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió con la imprimación?

- nosotras tenemos la opción de elegir ¿recuerdas? – esto no podía estar pasando. Nessie no quería hacerle daño. Decía la verdad, lo amaba con todo el alma. Pero no de la forma en que amaba a Nahuel. No… a Jake lo amaba, pero no lo deseaba, no lo quería sobre su cuerpo, no lo apetecía bajo sus muslos, o con las manos sobre sus pechos… a diferencia de Nahuel. Con quien ya había experimentado la increíble sensación de su cuerpo dentro de ella.

- pero se supone que somos el uno para el otro, por eso es la imprimación, por eso nuestros destinos se unen… se supone que debemos estar juntos – alegó. Quería gritar cosas con fuerza, pero no quería a la familia Cullen sobre su cuello. Si tan solo se atrevía a gritarle a la adora Renesme todos lo matarían. Algunos mas dolorosamente que otros.

- ¿se supone? Jakob escúchate, ¿se supone que tienes que estar conmigo… o quieres estarlo? – la pregunta de Nessie lo despertó. ¿Tenía que estar, o, quería estar?... quería… se supones que quería… se supone… - cariño mírame – Nessie se acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla, sintió el calor emanar de su cuerpo, el calor abrasador, un calor muy por encima del que Nahuel expelía, pero que no la quemaba con la misma intensidad. Jakob elevó sus ojos, lo que estaba fijo en el piso, y el clavo en los chocolates de ella – desde que nací has estado a mi lado. Hace magníficos 5 años que nos conocemos y cada días has sido mi confidente, mi amigo, mi protector, mi hermano y lo más importante, has sido mi Jakob. No podría pedir a nadie mejor para tener como diario de vida por el resto de los tiempos… pero te ruego que comprendas que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para darte lo que realmente quieres. Y sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón, que no soy yo con quien sueñas cada noche, ni soy la mujer con la que quisieras compartir la cama toda la eternidad - ¿a no? ¿Porque ella decía eso? Se suponía que ella no podía leer la mente, no debería saber que el cuerpo que él deseaba besar se encontraba lejos de la reserva

- si fuera así ¿Cómo explicas mi imprimación Renesme? – le dolió, él nunca la trataba por su nombre, el que lo hiciera ahora significaba que estaba enojado, y muy dolido. Se odió a si misma por el daño que le estaba haciendo. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía seguirle ocultando el hecho de que se había enamorado de Nahuel.

- no lo sé… he pensado y todo lo que se me ocurre es que yo soy mitad vampiro… mitad tu enemigo natural, estás imprimado de mi lado humano Jake. No de mi lado chupasangre – le sonrió cuando uso el calificativo que él usaba contra los de su casi especie. Pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Se encontraba demasiado extasiado con la teoría de ella como para pensar en nada mas ¿se eso posible?... ¿será que la ama… pero no completamente? Entonces supo cual era la otra razón de su tristeza. Supo porque tenía ese vacío en el pecho… un vacio que lo acompaña desde hace tres años, desde aquel día…

- Ness…

- lo estés pensando – le interrumpió – yo siempre seré tu Nessie, siempre te querré en mi vida, siempre estaré para ti cuando quieras. Pero a mi otro lado estará Nahuel, porque es él a quien amo… y sé que hay alguien a tu otro lado Jakob. Y tú lo sabes también – su mirada era tan profunda. Tan sumamente convincente… ¿y si tenía razón?... dese ese día el sabia que la amaba, lo tenía más que claro, pero también sabía que la imprimación era más fuerte. O al menos eso creía. Ahora Nessie le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Jakob perdió toda esperanza de algo diferente a lo que dictaban las leyendas Quileutes cuando ella había desaparecido a la mañana siguiente, sin que nadie supiera donde se había metido ni donde había ido. Intentó con todas sus ganas seguir el curso de las cosas como correspondían, pero no lo había logrado ya que el Jakob alegre de siempre había desaparecido junto a su aroma. Aun le costaba creer que habían pasado años desde eso.

Ahora, la mujer, porque Nessie ya era una mujer, que se suponía pasaría la vida a su lado no era el amor de su vida… tenía que hacer algo. Algo por recuperar el tiempo que por idiota se había perdido

- me tengo que ir – dijo de pronto sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer

- pero Jake…

- lo siento Ness… pero me tengo que ir… y gracias – ella no lo detuvo solo le sonrió mientras él se marchaba, tenia que pensar en todo lo que ella le había dicho.

El bosque no hacía más que entristecerle más aun. ¿Es que no podía ser normal? ¿Nada en él podía ser normal? Claro que no, era un raro. Licántropo, alfa desde los 17, amigo de un vampiro, imprimado de una mitad vampiro… al menos de la parte humana de ella… y ahora… se supone que no la ama lo suficiente… ella no lo ama lo suficiente. Otra vez.

No pudo evitar que la historia compartida con Bella se le viniera a la mente. Ella también lo había amado, pero no lo suficiente. Se maldijo internamente. Si las cosas se repetían solo podía significar que él era el del problema.

Le dolía, claro que sí. Pero solo la mitad del pecho. No sentía como si su cuerpo se fuera a caer en cualquier momento roto en mil pedazos. No, no sentía eso… y nuevamente eso no era normal. ¿Por qué no sufría por quien se suponía era el amor de su vida?... porque no lo era completamente.

La verdad de esos pensamientos lo golpearon, ahora sabía porque no le dolía tanto, y también cual era la otra causa de su dolor: el mismo, él y su estupidez. Porque no había otra palabra para tratarse, bueno, estaba imbécil, idiota, estúpido, animal, tarado… y mil mas. Porque tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz y dejó que se fuera. Que se escapara. Por eso tenía 3 años sintiéndose vacio. Porque no lo llenaban de la misma manera. Al menos, sabía que la felicidad que sentía no era completa. Lo sabía porque una vez la había sentido. Una vez había estado en el cielo. Había tocado el cielo con la yema de los dedos. Solo una vez. Y después de eso la felicidad nunca fue total.

Increíble que Nessie se hubiese dado cuenta de eso antes que él.

Increíble que necesitase que ella rompiese cualquier ilusión para que se diera cuenta.

Increíble que aun esté parado en medio del bosque cuando la razón de su felicidad se encontraba en alguna otra cuidad. Una de la cual él no sabía nada. Porque no sabía de ella desde aquel día.

Corrió a la reserva en busca de la persona que lo podía ayudar, pero él se negó

- no, lo siento Jake, pero sin nunca dije nada antes no lo hare ahora, no quiero verla llorar otra vez – esas fueron las palabras que uso Seth cuando le pregunto dónde estaba.

- no lo hará, yo no le haría eso

- ya lo hiciste – eso era imposible pensó Jakob, él no la había dañado. Pero Seth no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando la vio llorando en su pieza. Cuando notó las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos aquel día en que tomo sus pertenencias de manera apurada y se fue sin decir más que un 'no me busquen' él supo que alguien la había herido nuevamente. Pero no fue hasta que un día patrullando y metiéndose en la mente de todos los lobos, que encontró quien había sido. Y por más que quería a su alfa y amigo, no le diría nada. No quería verla llorar otra vez. Su hermana era más importante que todo

- por favor Seth, necesito saber donde está

- estoy apurado, llego tarde a clases – y era verdad. Su último año en la secundaria tenía que hacerlo bien o no podría ingresar a la universidad que quería. Le prometió a ella que terminaría sus estudios. Y luego de eso se iría a vivir con ella. Había muy buenos establecimientos en California, quería entrar a la misma de su hermana

- Seth… mírame… ¿me has visto más desesperado en tu vida? – lo miró directo a los ojos y vio como algo le dolía en el pecho. Quiso pensar que era por ella que se sentía así, pero no estaba seguro, los quería juntos, desde siempre. Pero no quería arriesgar la tranquilidad de ella en otro condado. No sería justo que le quitara la poca paz mental que le había costado un año alcanzar. Porque no fue sino hasta después de un año que ella volvió a comunicarse con él. Un corto llamado telefónico para decirla que estaba viva, tenía un hogar, trabajaba y lo extrañaba. Solo dos minutos en que supo por el timbre de su voz que estaba mejor, pero que no era feliz… pero la paz es mejor que nada ¿no? Y por lo mismo aceptó ser el único que sabría su ubicación, le prometió que nadie más sabría como estaba, ni donde ni nada. Ella quería desaparecer de la reserva. Y lamentablemente lo había logrado, porque nadie en el sitio había preguntado por ella en esos años. Nadie se interesaba por ella. Nadie dijo su nombre, si no hasta ahora

- la verdad es que si te he visto más desesperado que ahora, muévete Jake que voy tarde – quiso avanzar pero la mano de él en su brazo no lo dejó - ¿Por qué esas ganas tan repentinas de saber de ella? En estos tres años han sido muy pocas las veces que has preguntado por ella y nunca con tanta insistencia

- es porque no sabía lo que me pasaba, Seth… - mientras hablaba el intentaba creerle, pensar que realmente el sentía lo que decía. Pero aun así estaba reticente

- si llegas a saber que lloro nuevamente, tendrás el poder divino de matarme – terminó de decir.

- aunque no tuviese la bendición divina te mataría de igual forma – convino. Le diría, donde encontrarla y como. Le diría aun arriesgando su cuello, porque ella lo mataría a él cuando se entere de que le había dicho a Jakob como encontrarla.

Jakob nunca pensó que Edward lo ayudaría. Realmente nunca le pidió ayuda. Por favor, era el padre de su imprimación, alguien que nunca lo quiso como yerno. A pesar de que se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, y a eso se refiere con que ya no sentían ganas de cortarse el cuello cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto y hasta se reían juntos, no se le pasó por la mente pedirle socorro. Por eso le sorprendió verlo en la puerta de su casa el día anterior. Y nada menos que con un pasaje de avión. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en cómo juntar dinero para ir en su búsqueda, pero todo lo que pasaba por su mente requería de mucho tiempo antes de juntar lo suficiente. Inclusive pensó en venderse, el cuerpo de lobo sería suficiente para que más de una dama solitaria pagase mucho por tener un par de horas a su lado. Pero no podía imaginarse a nadie más a que a ella montándolo. Otras mujeres no se le antojaban, ni si quiera Nessie. Gracioso que solo ahora aceptara eso

- ¿puedo pasar? – Le pregunto su ex suegro en el marco de la puerta. Jakob no le dijo que si, simplemente le dejó el paso libre – lamento molestarte, pero supe lo que ocurrió con Nessie y me pareció prudente venir a charlar contigo

- eso es algo entre ella y yo, no te metas – espetó ácidamente, no porque estuviera enojado con él, sino porque no quería que lo viera con lástima porque su hija lo había abandonado

– yo no te veo de esa manera, no me malinterpretes, la razón del porque estoy aquí es que me encuentro en total acuerdo con el pensamiento de mi hija. Tú no la amas y lo sabes

- ¿es que Jasper te pego la antena emocional? - ¿Cómo es que el sabia eso? ¿No era Jasper quien veía el sentimiento ajeno?

- sí, y yo leo los de él. Jakob, no soy empático como mi hermano, pero definitivamente no soy tonto. Vi en tu mente lo que ocurrió aquel día en la playa - ¡¿Qué? ¿Lo vio? Dios santo, si ajuna vez a Jakob se le habían ido los colores del rostro definitivamente ese era uno de los días – no paraste de pensar en eso por semanas. Ese día no apareciste por la casa, cuando pasaron 20 días sin verte Bella se preocupó así que me envió a saber si estabas bien. Te vi, en la arena, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. No te miento, quise matarte con mis propias manos por lo que le habías hecho a mi hija, pero no lo hice, por varias razones – complemento cuando a el lobo se le pasó esa pregunta por la mente – una es que hacerlo sería dañar a mi esposa e hija, las dos personas que más amo en este mundo, otra es que después de todo, prefería que sacaras esas… pasiones, con alguien que no fuese mi Renesme, tercero, después de todo Jakob Black, puedo decir que me simpatizas al grado de no quererte totalmente muerto – Jake no pudo evitar una sonrisa, podía decir lo mismo del sanguijuela frente a él – yo no te ofendí chucho

- lo pensaste

- es verdad. Aunque creo que la razón mas importante de no matarte es que estabas muy confundido. Supe que tarde o temprano pasaría esto con mi hija, después de todo tu imprimación no es completa

- ¿tú también crees eso?

- es solo una teoría – y como le gustan hacerlas, pensó Jake. Edward sonrió de lado ya que le encontró razón a ese pensamiento – si encuentras una teoría mejor házmela saber, te estaría agradecido

- claro, claro – no, no tenía ninguna mejor explicación, aunque ahora dieran lo mismo

- tienes razón, son poco importantes, ahora lo que tiene importancia es que debes encontrarla, y para eso necesitarás esto – le alargó un sobre cerrado con su nombre escrito con letra prolija y elegante, era la nueva letra de Isabella Cullen – ella misma te lo envía, dice que lo aceptas o vendrá a patearte el trasero, cito palabras textuales – Jakob rio, definitivamente esas era palabras de su amiga y no de él. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió, cuando vio el contenido se lo devolvió

- no puedo aceptarlo

- si puedes

- claro que no

- si prefieres venderte en las calles de Seattle es tu decisión – comentó Edward. Jakob gruñó, había escuchado eso – no es caridad por si lo crees, es simple ayuda de una amiga a otro, también va de mi parte Black, no solo te estimo a ti, también la estimo a ella

- ¿perdón? - ¿Cómo que la estimaba? En que momento…

- antes de que se fuera tuvimos una… interesante charla, es una mujer increíble debo agregar, además de hermosa e interesante… - el gruñido desde la garganta de Jakob lo hizo detener su lista de calificativos hacia ella. Es que no podía negar que le había intrigado desde el día uno en que pudo ingresar a su mente, una llena de rencor, odio y desesperanza, pero también lleno de amor y protección, sobre todo a dos hombres, y ninguno de los dos era Sam. Y cuando pudo hablar con ella, cuando por alguna extraña razón ella se sincero con él y lloró en su presencia… bueno, no pudo más que quedar encantado y deseando poder verla nuevamente, es por eso que añoraba el hecho de que este joven lobo pudiese tenerla de vuelta – no te molestes porque digo la verdad, como tampoco por aceptar esta ayuda. Ve por ella, tráela de vuelta

No dejó que hablara, solo desapareció. Con la velocidad característica de los fríos dejó que se lo llevara el viento. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería aceptar nada, pero estaba desesperado por estar con ella, y definitivamente esto era mejor que salir a venderse a las calles de la cuidad. Resignado tomó su mochila puso ropa y algo de útiles de aseo y se fue, de alguna manera le devolvería el favor a Bella, pero primero la tenía que encontrar. A Billy solo le dejó una nota _'voy a buscarla, demoré 3 años, pero no volveré sin ella. Deséame suerte'_

Nunca había estado en una cuidad tan grande, nunca había visto tanta gente junta, nunca lo habían mirado tan detenidamente como ahora. California era un sitio soleado. Con mucha playa, mucho calor, al menos en verano, porque en invierno el clima era lo contrario. Al menos así había leído. Los 38 millones de habitantes le pareció un mundo completo en comparación con los 3122 de folks. ¿Cómo se suponía que la encontraría en un sitio tan grande? ¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría a Berkeley? Tomo un taxi y pidió que lo llevara

- a la universidad de Berkeley por favor – le pidió al chofer

- ¿Alumno nuevo?

- algo así

- eso lo noté, pero es un poco lejos, saldrá bastante caro el llegar allí

- solo conduzca – pidió Jake, el chofer no dijo nada más y se dedicó a conducir. _'Espero que tenga con que pagar'_ pensó el chofer, lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo dudó mucho, el tipo que se subió en su auto no cargara nada más que una mochila, y eso no le hacía pensar que estaba frente a alguien con el dinero para conducir hasta allá. Pero por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento no lo importó y llevó su auto hasta donde el extranjero le decía

Jakob no pensaba más que en ella, ¿Qué le diría? _'vine por ti'_… no eso no podía tirárselo así como así, seria una bomba para ella, después de no saber nada el uno del otro por tres años, no estaba bien decirle algo como eso a buenas y a primeras. Cuando Seth le contó que ella se hallaba en California y que había entrado hace poco a la universidad, Jake se sintió orgulloso, ella siempre quiso estudiar, ser más que un licántropo. Ser alguien mejor. Y lo logró, fue pensando en ella que siguió y terminó con sus estudios. Ella así lo hubiese querido. Y así lo hizo, terminó la secundaria y dio la prueba de admisión a las universidades, pero no postuló a ninguna, no le encontraba razón de ser, estaría con Nessie, y ella con los Cullen no estarían mucho tiempo más en folks. No podía entrar a la universidad de Seattle, así que decidió estudiar cuando encontrara un lugar donde se quedaría por más tiempo, total, no envejecía así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar mecánica. Bella alegó que podía meterse en la universidad que quisiera con el resultado que había obtenido, el que para sorpresa de todos era bastante alto. Pero no postuló a ninguna, no tenia motivaciones… al menos no hasta ahora.

Bajó del auto luego de pagarle al chofer, se paró en la calle aun sin saber bien qué hacer ni a dónde dirigirse, se intimidó un poco al ver lo enorme de la institución, no alcanzaba a ver el final del campus, y había edificios y parques por doquier, era una mini cuidad, donde sus habitantes deambulaban con mochilas y libros en sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar y notó las miradas de las mujeres que pasaban a su lado. Tenían razón para hacerlo. Con sus casi dos metros de altura y un cuerpo como el de él, cualquiera se giraba a mirarlo, usaba una polera normal, pero que aun así se ajustaba levemente al dorso, lugar al que mas miraban las mujeres.

Siguió caminando por sitios desconocidos y sin saber donde mierda estaba

- me voy a perder en este lugar – murmuró al encontrar un mapa, el cual abarcaba un metro cuadrado de espacio

- si quieres te puedo hace un tour – una voz femenina lo sacó de su nube de naufrago. Una chica de cabello rojo estaba a su lado sonriéndole con simpatía, tenía unos increíbles ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel blanca y sus pecas – se nota de lejos que eres nuevo, y tienes toda la razón al decir que te perderás aquí si nadie te guía

- ¿y tú lo quieres hacer? – preguntó sopesando que hacer, más que nada porque no quería que ella lo viera con otra mujer caminando por allí. Así como él no quería verla con nadie más

- claro, es mi último año en la universidad, si alguien se conoce hasta los últimos rincones de este campus, créeme, esa soy yo, me llamo Katherine – y sin esperar respuesta tomó su brazo y comenzó a caminar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- soy Jakob y busco un sitio donde estudiar, me recomendaron aquí – mintió. Aunque en poco tiempo podría perfectamente ser factible

- no te vas a arrepentir, no hay lugar mejor, tranquilo, buenos profesores, lindas mujeres – la miró por el ultimo comentario

- ¿Qué? ¿Homofóbico?

- no… es solo que me sorprendí

- todos lo hacen, descuida, no perseguiré a tu chica – le bromeó haciéndolo reír. Más le valía que no, no tuviera intenciones de competir con una mujer por su mujer. Caminaron por todos los sitios por más de dos horas, Jakob se concentraba en cada rostro por si la veía, usaba su olfato para intentar reconocerla, pero no había rastros

- mierda – susurró para sí cuando llegaron al sitio de inicio

- ¿sabes el nombre de la mujer a la que buscas? – Katherine le sorprendió con la pregunta - ¿no pensaras que soy idiota verdad?

- no se…

- ¡si lo piensas! Me ofendes – exclamó poniendo cara de ofendida – se nota que el estudio no es lo único que te trae aquí, o buscas a alguien en especial o te dedicaste toda la tarde a catar a cada mujer que pasó por tu vista

- ¿fui tan notorio?

- pareces vidrio, no te conozco y ya noto que estás desesperado por encontrarla, dime su nombre, puede que yo a conozca – le animó, confió en ella. Sin conocerla confió en ella.

- es única en su especie, una mujer que destaca en un mar de personas sin siquiera proponérselo… es de mi raza, nativa americana, hermosa piel dorada, cabello negro como la noche y liso hasta su cintura… una sonrisa espectacular, brillante donde vaya… y sus ojos, miel, tanto que muchas veces parecen oro fundido…

- Wow… si un hombre me hablara así juro que me vuelvo hétero – comentó Katherine mirándolo fijamente, porque no eran solo las palabras, era el tono de voz, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro lo delataban, el pobre estaba enamorado hasta lo más hondo de sus células – pero dime el nombre – le insistió. Mas Jakob no respondía, tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte totalmente embelesado. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio el porqué de su petrificación

- Leah – susurró Jakob sin despejar los ojos de la mujer que se encontraba a mitad del patio de entrada, _"vaya que si es hermosa"_ pensó Katherine. Paseó su mirada por las largas piernas que solo era cubierta por un pequeño short de jeans celeste, vientre plano y pechos turgentes. Notorios por la polera de lycra que la cubría, al ser de tiras dejaba sus hombros al descubierto al igual que sus brazos. Hermosa. A Katherine se le hizo agua a la boca. ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? De haberlo hecho hubiese intentado todo por meterla a su cama. Pero lamentablemente ya le había prometido a su nuevo amigo Jakob que no perseguiría a su chica. Dios, como se arrepentía.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Por qué mierda sus piernas no se movían?, demonios, no la recordaba tan espectacular, tres largos años sin verla… ¿cómo lo había soportado? Ahora la distancia que tenia con ella le dolía en el pecho… no podía seguir aplazando esto. No quería seguir haciéndolo. No tenía idea de qué diablos le iba a decir, pero tenía que tenerla cerca. Ahora. Ahora

- gracias Katherine, nos vemos por allí – le dijo el sin mirarla concentrado solo en que sus piernas se movieran

Corrió hacia su dirección, intoxicándose con el olor a hembra que expelía su piel y que ya llegaba a sus fosas nasales aun desde esa distancia, era el aroma de la primera y única mujer con la que había compartido el lecho… o la arena en su caso.

Leah estaba aburrida, más que nada cansada porque otra vez su olor le llenaba el cerebro, su mente ya estaba trastornada. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, no era la primera vez que creía verlo o que soñaba que la venia a buscar. Pero en tres años no había sabido nada de él. Ni un llamado, ni un saludo. Nada. Y justo ahora sentía su aroma a bosque con mayor intensidad que nunca. Y le encantaba. Amaba ese efluvio como en el primer día. Pero era solo su mente, nuevamente su mente.

- Wow, ¿Quién es él? – comentó Carolina, una de las mujeres con las que compartía la clase de química, Leah no se volteó ya que su compañera siempre encontraba un nuevo hombre del cual hablar

- yo lo quiero, me encantan los morenos – agregó Nicol, otra de sus compañeras. Leah sacudió la cabeza y elevó la nariz. ¡Dios que aroma tan exquisito! Su mente trabaja mejor que antes ya que parecía que la había transportado al bosque, principalmente a esa playa donde fue suya - ¿viene hacia acá?

- ¡si, viene hacia aquí! – chilló Carolina sacando a Leah de su ensimismamiento y haciéndola girar para ver quién era el espécimen masculino del día para esas dos.

Solo alcanzó a notar sus ojos negros como la noche antes de que sus labios chocaran desesperados, Jakob llevó una de sus manos al cuello de ella para que no se separara y la otra se aferró a su cintura arrastrándola varios pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto

- Jakob, ¿Qué mier…? – otra vez los labios de él se unieron a los suyos, el primero la mareo, este la intoxicaba. Sintió la lengua de él intentar entrar a su boca, y sin pensar que hacia la abrió dejándola jugar con la propia, saboreando su sabor, salado pero dulce al mismo tiempo, tan propio de él. Finalmente sentía que tocaba el cielo solo con probar el sabor de sus labios, los que había probado tan solo en una ocasión. Lo extrañaba tanto, le hacía tanta falta, durante tres años no pudo reponerse a todo lo que pasó esa tarde en la playa de la Push. Lo necesitó siempre, cada día, cada minuto su piel le rogaba a gritos volver a sentir el calor de Jakob, y ahora que volvía a tenerlo, se dio cuenta que lo requería con una desesperación inimaginable.

Se alejaron lentamente el uno del otro. Jadeantes. Jakob siempre con los ojos puestos en ella, hundiéndose en la miel de su iris, degustando con lentitud el sabor de Leah aun guardado en su boca. Sintiendo como en su pecho aumentaba todo lo que sentía, porque la amaba, reprimió eso durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora no podía. Simplemente no podía ya que era más fuerte que todo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella cuando pudo encontrar su voz al final de la garganta

- vine por ti – susurro casi sobre los labios de ella. Moría por volver a besarlos

- eso no puede ser, tú lo sabes bastante bien

- ¿Quién es? – la voz de Carolina la sacó de su burbuja y no dejó que Jakob respondiera. Leah miró a sus compañeras de clases y vio la duda y sorpresa en ellas. Nunca en los dos años que la conocían la habían visto con un hombre, porque después de Jakob, no podría haber nadie más. Dudo en que responderle, ¿Qué le iba a decir? _"un amigo"_ ellos no eran eso, "un familiar"se pegaba un tiro si llegaban a serlo algún día… _"mi amante"_ eso acercaba un poco más a la verdad, aunque la amante en todo el asunto había sido ella… _"el hombre que amo" _definitivamente esa era la respuesta, pero no pensaba decirlo

- soy Jakob, novio de leah – respondió el con seguridad en su voz y deleitándose de lo bien que es escuchaba eso. Ella lo miró sorprendida, de todas las respuestas pensadas esa nunca se le ocurrió

- ella nunca habló de ti – le respondió Carolina con la falta de toque característico en ella

- me lo imaginaba, no terminamos muy bien… vengo a arreglar eso – la seguridad de sus palabras la estremeció, su mirada penetrante al decir la última frase la obligo a perderse del mundo por un segundo

- no puedes – fue todo lo que salió de ella. No podía, su imprimación, Renesme… Leah no sería el plato de segunda mesa, nunca, su orgullo es más grande que eso

- los dejaremos solos, no te preocupes por la clase, anotaré por ambas, te paso los apuntes luego – le dijo Carolina antes de despedirse llevando a Nicol arrastrando, esta aun no despegaba sus ojos de Jakob, cosa que enfureció a Leah. Malditos celos pensó ella.

- tenemos que hablar – dijo Jakob traspasándola con la mirada

- no hay tema alguno

- sabes que si, por favor déjame hablar antes de que quieras arrancarme alguna parte del cuerpo – sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa de lado que la desarmaba. Mierda

- sígueme – tenían que hablar, lo sabía bien, pero si continuaba sonriéndole de esa manera, Leah se le tiraría encima y lo único que saldrían de sus bocas serian los gemidos

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del campus, en la tenía tomada firmemente de la mano, a pesar de que ella había intentado soltarse no se lo permitió y como Leah no tenia intensiones de hacer un escándalo ni que se descubriera la fuerza que tenia lo permitió, aunque eso solo eran escusas para ocultar el placer que tenia al sentir los dedos de él entrelazados con los suyos. Jakob solo podía pensar en cómo iba a decir lo que tenia atorado en la garganta y no se le venía ninguna frase buena _"eres la razón por la que mi corazón late día a día"_ no, eso sería demasiado típico de Edward _"no dejo de pensar en ti desde el día en que tuvimos sexo" _dios, eso es peor, Emmet se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza, además ese día no había sido simple sexo en la playa _"puedo sentir que también lo sientes"_ esto va de mal en peor, ahora era Jasper quien hablaba. Jakob sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de esos vampiros.

"_¿qué es lo que quiere?"_ esa pregunta se repetía incansablemente en la cabeza a Leah, la parte ilusa pensó en que realmente venia por ella, que la amaba, pero eso es imposible ¿tardarse tres años en hacerlo? Ella no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser estúpida, eso lo sabía Jakob.

Luego un par de minutos entraron a un edificio y subieron al quinto piso. Leah lo dirigió hacia el final del pasillo y lo hizo entrar. Jakob abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta donde estaban.

La habitación de Leah.

Sus ojos recorrieron la instancia. Una sala de estar con un sillón gris, una pequeña mesa y un televisor, un escritorio, una mesa para comer, un pequeño refrigerador… y la cama. Se pudo imagina con claridad el cuerpo de ambos rodando sobre ella, desnudos, jadeando el nombre del otro…

- no tengo tiempo así que habla rápido – le exigió Leah mirándolo directamente a los ojos, él permanecía cercano a la puerta mientras que ella bloqueaba con su cuerpo el camino hacia el sitio con el que Jakob soñaba hasta hace unos segundo. No era buena idea tenerlo en su pieza, Leah lo sabía muy bien, pero no podían hablar en otro sitio y arriesgarse a que alguien los escuchara, ¿Cómo explicaría el tema de lobos e imprimaciones?

- yo… mira, lo que pasa es que… no sé cómo explicarme – balbuceaba, soñó con volver a tenerla frente a él y decirle cuando la amaba y ahora solo balbuceaba. Era estúpido. Aunque la distracción de una cama frente a él junto con Leah en esa ropa no lo ayudaban a concentrarse

- yo, yo, tu, tu, bla, bla – se burló ella cruzándose de brazos, o se deshacía luego de él o se le tiraría encima, esa camisa se le ajustaba demasiado bien para su salud mental, y esos pantalones, estaba segura que a pesar de que la tela le envolvía muy bien sus musculosas piernas se veía mucho mejor sin ellas

- te amo – soltó de golpe

- mentira – respondió ella casi por reflejo, luego proceso las palabras salidas de la boca de Jakob. No podía estar hablando enserio

- te amo – le repitió en un intento porque ella se diera cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras

- deja de jugar conmigo – guardaron silencio por un segundo, un tenso segundo

- no lo hago, yo te amo, te lo dije ese día en la playa – Leah cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de ese día, aun podía sentir a Jakob dentro suyo y el susurro de su voz diciéndole esas cinco letras

- estás imprimado, hace cuatro años y tres meses que estás imprimado Jakob, eso no lo puedes cambiar con un simple 'te amo' – silencio nuevamente, esto no estaba saliendo como Jake lo había planeado, aunque claro, con Leah nada sale como lo planeado.

- ya lo sé, tengo claro que estoy imprimado, tengo claro que contigo un 'te amo' no es suficiente, pero necesito que me escuches, necesito que me creas cuando te digo que a pesar de estar imprimado me enamoré de ti, que me di cuenta que eras más importante que lo dictado por las leyendas, quiero que te quede claro que estoy aquí porque eres lo central en mi mundo por sobre Nessie… yo te amo – salió mejor que antes, las palabras brotaron de su boca y no las paro hasta repetirle que la amaba, definitivamente un discurso mejor que el que diría cualquier chupasangre metido en su cabeza

- me amas tanto que demoraste tres años en darte cuenta de que tan importante soy – Leah intentaba bajo todos los medios no entusiasmarse con la idea, Jakob amándola… demonios, sonaba bonito, sonaba ideal, pero si todo era un sueño ella no lo superaría esta vez

- lo supe en el momento en que dejé de sentir tu presencia en la reserva, cuando te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie, ni si quiera de Seth o Sue… pero no me acerqué porque se suponía debía seguir las leyendas de mi pueblo, se suponía que no tenía que enamorarme de alguien más… se suponía que mi imprimación debía de ser lo más importante… pero me di cuenta que no era así. Nunca saliste de mi cabeza…

- para, para… no quiero seguir escuchándote – exclamó cerrando los ojos, porque no podía seguir escuchándolo, esto le dolía mas de lo que creyó alguna vez. Sobre todo porque se negaba a creerle, por mucho que quisiera lo contrario.

- lo siento mucho pero tendrás que hacerlo

- ¿me vas a obligar? ¿Me lo pides como alfa? – Leah lo miró desafiante ya que podía sentir el tono de líder asomándose en su voz

- si es necesario lo voy a hacer – se encontraron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, sintiendo el calor en su piel, deseado tocarse

- largo, no te quiero ver, basta de mentiras – Leah se alejó dos pasos del cuerpo de Jakob, sintió dolor en sus fibras nerviosas – no dejaré que intentes entusiasmarme con simples palabrerías, tu eres un lobo idiota propiedad de una maldita hibrido y yo no soy propiedad de nadie, así que date media vuelta y largo de aquí o me encargare de patear tu patética humanidad de vuelta a la Push – a Leah le sorprendió la rapidez con que la antigua ella volvía, hacía mucho tiempo que no trataba a alguien así. Bueno, no había tenido la oportunidad ya que a la mayoría de las personas los espantaba tan solo con la mirada

- olvídalo, no me iré, el país es libre señorita antipática y si quiero quedarme lo voy a hacer – esa respuesta no se la esperaba, se enfureció aun mas

- ¡largo de mi pieza lobo imbécil! – le gritó Leah desesperada, tenía que irse ahora o terminaría sucumbiendo a él nuevamente

- intenta sacarme – le retó, _"si eso es lo que quieres"_ pensó Leah, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos se acercó a Jakob y tomándolo de los hombros lo empujo hacia atrás, se sorprendió de que su fuerza de lobo aun no se hubiese ido a pesar de que llevaba dos años sin transformarse, eso la hizo pensar que quizás sus poderes no se hubiesen ido.

Empujándolo logró llevarlo hacia la pared y ponerlo de espaldas contra ella, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta que estaba a un lado, Jakob deshizo su agarre con facilidad y tomándola de la cintura dio vuelta los papeles. En menos de un segundo era ella la acorralada contra la pared, pero eso no le preocupaba, era el cuerpo de Jakob contra el suyo que la había dejado sin aire en los pulmones, porque no había ni un milímetro de espacio entre ellos, nada, y eso la estaba volviendo loca

- para… - rogó casi sin voz

- no – le respondió Jakob a su oído, pero más que voz sonaba a jadeo. Él no iba a parar, ni aunque se lo rogase. Continuaban pegados e intoxicándose con el calor del otro. Sin moverse, sin querer salir de esa posición. Pero Leah tenía que hacerlo o tanto esfuerzo intentado olvidarse de Jakob durante estos tres años serian en vano. Tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y logró empujarlo. Esa actitud lo tomó tan de sorpresa que retrocedió dos pasos ante el empuje. Ese espacio fue suficiente para que Leah girara su cuerpo e intentara correr hacia otro sitio, tenía que salir ahora. Sus manos tomaron la perilla de la puerta y logró abrirla unos centímetros. Pero la fuerte manos de Jakob la cerró de golpe acorralándola nuevamente contra la pared, ahora su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de él, cosa que no era mucho mejor que lo anterior, ya que notaba la virilidad de Jakob en su muslo. Se le secó la boca de solo imaginárselo en sus manos, en su boca, dentro de ella… la imaginación relajó su cuerpo solo un segundo, el cual fue aprovechado por Jakob quien tomó su cintura y la elevó del suelo.

Leah de manera instintiva elevó las piernas y abrazó con ellas lo primero que encontró, que resulto ser la cintura de él. No alcanzó a reclamar cuando sus labios se encontraron pegados.

Eso fue todo. Todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo.

Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y profundizó el beso, no esperó respuesta, simplemente metió la lengua en su boca y comenzó a jugar, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía. Jakob rodeó la cintura de Leah y la apoyó aun más en la muralla. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a volverse agitadas, él quería hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, ella deseaba que Jakob la pusiera sobre la cama y terminara lo que había empezado.

Como escuchando sus ruegos la separó de la muralla y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos. Sus labios no se despegaban, se comían a besos, como si el mundo fuese a terminarse en cualquier momento y ellos tuviesen que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Leah escuchó el sonido de cosas cayéndose y cuando sintió que se sentaba sobre una superficie dura se dio cuenta de que no era su cama donde Jakob iba, sino a un sitio más cercano, la mesa. No le importó mucho el lugar, si no lo que iba a ocurrir allí. Él despegó sus labios y comenzó a bajar por el cuello, lamiendo con calma su pulso y provocando que se estremeciera bajo su toque, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que aun era capaz de provocar eso en ella. Su boca llegó hasta el escote y quiso sacar la tela que le impedía el paso hacia las cumbres que ocultaba.

Jakob puso las manos en la cintura de leah y comenzó a subir arrastrando la polera en el camino. Ella lo detuvo tomando sus muñecas.

Él elevó su mirada y se topó con el de ella, _"¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Se supone que no debía pasar esto, se supone que lo había olvidado, que no lo vería mas en mi vida, que moriría sola en algún lugar del mundo lejos de él y pensándolo siempre… ¿Qué hago?"_ las ideas pasaban a mil por hora en la cabeza de Leah, pero al enfocar su mirada en las pupilas de Jakob supo que tenía que hacer. Lo amaba, y aunque fuese por última vez, seria suya.

Con suavidad Leah tomó su polera y la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta sacársela. Jakob al verla ceder se sintió en el paraíso, ella deseaba esto tanto como él.

Volvieron a atacar sus labios en un intento de robarse el sabor del otro, con paciencia las piezas de ropa comenzaron a caer al suelo, a Leah se le había olvidado el cuerpo que tenia Jakob, mejor a cualquiera, pasó sus dedos por cada musculo de su abdomen deleitándose con las depresiones que marcaban el final de cada uno, era hermoso y era suyo, al menos por última vez.

El calor comenzó a aumentar en la habitación. Los jadeos ya se hacían presentes y las manos eran cada vez mas codiciosas queriendo tocar lo que más podían. Leah sintió su pecho encogerse, lo amaba dolorosamente y ahora lo sentía, sentía todo ese dolor esparciéndose por su cuerpo, porque todo lo que ahora pasaba no estaba bien para ella, quien siempre terminaba siendo la herida. Sin poder aguantar la dolencia escondió el rostro en el hombro de Jakob y lo abrazó con fuerza sin querer que se escapara, él le devolvió el abrazo a pesar de lo extrañado que estaba por su detención

- esto no está bien, tú te vas a ir, correrás a los brazos de otra mujer y quien terminara mal en todo esto seré yo… maldito… maldito – dijo ella sin despegarse del abrazo y contradiciendo todo al abrazarlo con más fuerza que antes – maldito, quiero odiarte con todas mis fuerzas y no puedo…

- lo siento tanto – le respondió acariciando su cabello – no debí esperar tanto tiempo… mírame Leah – con su pulgar bajo el mentón de ella levantó su mirada – no importa el tiempo que tome, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a convencerte y demostrarte que te amo… y – agregó cuando vio que ella se disponía a contradecirlo – veras que no importa mi imprimación, soy capaz de todo y lo sabes, inclusive de romper las leyendas por ti

¿Qué decir ahora? Leah no tenia palabras, la mitad de su cerebro lo quería hacer pedazos por imbécil. La otra mitad lo quería hacer pedazos… pero en la cama…

La carne es débil.

Sin decir una palabra ella se lanzó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno. No podía aguantar más, a estas alturas le importaba realmente poco Renesme. Ya tendría tiempo después de sopesar todo lo que Jakob le había dicho

Él le devolvió el beso con ansias, las que había reprimido durante tres largos años. Su noviazgo con Nessie nunca tuvo la pasión que existía con Leah. Su cuerpo se quemaba con tan solo con su toque. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que le sorprendió haber vivido tanto tiempo sin ellos… sin ella.

Las manos de Leah se dirigieron hambrientas hacia el pantalón de Jake. Sin despegar sus labios desabrochó el cinturón y de un tirón lo mando al suelo. Él ronroneo en respuesta cuando los dedos de ella lo acariciaron sobre la tela. Sentirla así lo volvía loco.

Jakob llevó sus manos hacia el brasier y lo desabrochó, al segundo después yacía perdido en algún lado del piso. La suavidad de sus senos era aun más deliciosa de lo que su precaria memoria recordaba. El calce era perfecto en sus manos, como ella. Leah gimió cuando Jake le mordió suavemente un pezón, el rodeó todo con su lengua dejando una humedad refrescante en ese sitio, lo que contrastaba con la llamarada que sentía en todas partes, ella arqueó su espalda dándole más permiso a que tocara cuanto quisiera, después de todo él era el dueño y lo seria siempre.

Leah a pesar del éxtasis que dejaba el toque ardiente de Jake, logró moverse y hacer lo que tenía en mente. Llevó sus manos atreves del abdomen de él, tocando cuanto le fuese posible. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Jakob y bajó el cierre con lentitud. Rozando su sexo con el dorso de su mano. Él comenzó a jadear con ese movimiento. Pero el aire se estancó en sus pulmones cuando la palma se Leah se aferró con firmeza a su longitud. Tragó en seco mientras las hábiles manos se movían por él con una torturante lentitud. Gimió ya que ahora ella besaba su cuello con ansias. ¿En vedad espero años por esto? Demonios, si que era imbécil.

Dejando una mano donde estaba, Leah ocupó la otra para terminar de bajar los pantalones de Jakob. Luego volvió a su trabajo. Pasaba una de sus palmas por toda su erección sintiendo como esta se agrandaba bajo su toque, se estremeció al notar el tamaño. Jakob se apoyó en los bordes de la mesa donde estaban, le costaba mantenerse derecho ya que las olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo lo dejaban sin fuerzas. Gruñó cuando el pulgar de Leah acarició su punta, una vez, otra vez, otra vez. Lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía el completo control de la situación y él solo estaba rendido ante su toque, como siempre lo había estado. Ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar:

- hazme el amor Jake – él atacó con furia su boca logrando soltar la mesa para tomar el cuello de Leah y pegarla a sus labios. Ella no dejó de obrar su magia por toda su longitud. Ella lo sentía, por los jadeos acelerados de Jakob sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y era eso lo que estaba buscando a pesar de que se moría por tenerlo entre sus piernas y que la penetrara hasta hacerla gritar. Pero primero lo haría gritar a él, rogar a él. Y lo estaba consiguiendo

- mierda leah – jadeo casi sin voz llevando sus manos a sus pechos y masajeándolos con avidez. Ella sonrió con maldad, si él pensaba que ella le estaba dando placer no sabía cuánto se equivocaba, ella lo estaba castigando. Las caderas de Jake embistieron las manos de Leah que aun se movían y presionaban los lugares justos. Estaba por llegar… casi… casi…

Leah se detuvo haciendo que Jakob gruñera de frustración. Sintió el vacio cuando sacó sus manos de su lugar

- maldita harpía – le dijo Jakob aun jadeando e intentando aguantar el dolor que sentía al no haber podido liberarse, ella rio

- no te quejes, quien se demoró tres años fuiste tú, ahora asume las consecuencias – le dijo ella, no lo dejó contestar ya que atacó sus labios con hambre, hambre de él, de sus besos, de su boca, de todo.

Jakob no respondió, solo comenzó a bajar su boca por el cuello de Leah, lentamente ella recostó su espalda sobre la mesa y le dio pase liberado a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su labios llegaron a sus pechos y los mojaron de besos, ella estaba entregada a su caricias y no se permitía pensar, solo sentir, tal y como le había dicho él aquella tarde en la playa.

Y eso fue lo que hizo cuando la mano de Jake llegó entre sus piernas, jadeó sonoramente ya que uno de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar ese nervio tan sensible, no pudo evitar comenzar a mover las caderas con cada aumento de presión, gruñía cuando disminuía la velocidad y también cuando la aumentaba

- demonios decídete – le dijo entre jadeos e interrumpida por un movimiento de su pulgar. Jakob rio complacido

- ahora la que se queja eres tu

- no me quejo, solo te exijo una decisión – le aclaró logrando abrir los ojos para mirarlo. El estaba serio y tenía su vista fija en ella.

- te elijo a ti – aclaró firmemente y la besó con lentitud, tiernamente, tomándose el tiempo para degustarla. Y ella le creyó, al menos por un momento decidió que ese día le creería, lo que pasara después… lo vería después.

Jakob tomó las caderas de Leah y lo acercó a él, su erección estaba tan cerca de ese lugar tan húmedo y deseado por él que le costó resistirse y entrar como un animal. A cambio lo hizo con lentitud, una que Leah no quería, por lo que ella lo empujó hacia si con sus piernas obligándolo a entrar hasta el fondo. Jakob gruño de placer

- estás apurada – jadeó una vez dentro esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a él, ella le respondió con una risita

- te quería dentro y demorabas mucho – le respondió, él la miro a los ojos y nunca la había encontrado tan hermosa

- tenemos toda una vida – le dijo en un susurro, si ella no quería transformarse más y deseaba una vida normal, humana, el también la quería, siempre y cuando estuviese a su lado.

- o mas – le respondió Leah antes de volver a besarlo y hurgarle movimiento. Con una sonrisa interna por lo que ella acababa de decirle él comenzó a embestirla, comenzó con calma pero luego eso se volvió urgencia por tocar el cielo en su compañía.

Los empujes eran tan fuertes que Leah tuvo que agarrarse de el borde superior de la mesa para evitar tanta sacudida, Jakob entraba con deseo reprimido por años y ella lo recibía con unas ansias equivalentes, a él le excitaba lo que veía cuando fijaba sus ojos en ella. El rostro de Leah contorsionado por el placer, las manos aferradas a la madera sobre su cabeza, sus pechos saltando con casa embestida, todo, lo amaba, lo deseaba todo y sabia que una vez que alcanzaran el orgasmo querría pronto otra ronda, porque ya no podría estar lejos de ella ni fuera de ella.

Los músculos de Leah comenzaron a contraerse y Jakob los sintió a su alrededor provocándole más placer que antes, iba a llegar estaba seguro de eso, pero no dejaría que ella llegara después de él, por lo que su pulgar comenzó a acariciar su centro mientras seguía embistiendo. Leah soltó una exclamación y encorvó su espalda por la excitación que estaba sintiendo. Él no se detuvo, al contrario comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos hasta que finalmente sintió que explotaba en su interior con fuerza. Jakob aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos en ella provocándole que llegara al orgasmo solo unos segundos después.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de ella jadeando por aire. Sentía su pecho moverse frenéticamente en busca de lo mismo. Leah pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Jakob y lo acarició, luego lo empujó hasta arriba para poder capturar sus labios. De los cuales no se cansaría nunca. Se besaron sin que él saliera de ella. Estaba bien así. Perfecta, completa como no se sintió desde esa tarde en la playa.

- solo ahora pensé en la protección – susurro Jakob al oído de ella, Leah rio bajo

- no te preocupes nunca por la protección conmigo Jakob – le respondió ella.

- pensé que dos años sin transformarte haría que tu… bueno… tu… volvieras… ya sabes – Leah sonrió por la dificultad de Jakob en decir una palabra así

- no – le respondió ella sonriéndole con calidez, lo miró a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla – descubrí que pasa conmigo

- ¿descubriste que es lo que me tienes que me vuelves loco? – le pregunto él, ella negó con la cabeza sintiéndose feliz

- aun no, lo que descubrí es otra cosa…

- no seas mala y dime – le pidió el haciendo un puchero de lo mas adorable

- no creo que alcance a mostrártelo ya que ocurre la semana siguiente – le respondió Leah borrando la sonrisa que antes tenía. Esperaba que en cualquier momento él le dijera que se iría de ese sitio para no volver otra vez.

- puede que tengas razón – finalmente lo decía, ella sabía que el se iría, lo sabía, pero aun así le dolía una enormidad, demasiado, tanto que necesito salir de allí sin importar que Jakob continuara unido a ella, hizo además de levantarse pero él se lo impidió – tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas, mi ropa, mis papeles, pasar a comprar cuadernos ¿aquí las piezas las entregan con muebles o necesitare los míos?

- ¿Qué? ¿Muebles… papeles… que?

- si quiero que me acepten en esta universidad necesitare mis papeles, menos mal que aun reciben postulantes, creo que será mejor que le diga a Billy que me los envié por correo, pero la ropa… - Leah no lo dejó continua y lo besó con lagrimas en los ojos. Jakob esbozo una sonrisa sobre los labios de ella sabiendo que su lugar estaba a su lado, el resto no importaba.

- ¿le dices enserio? – Él asintió con la cabeza – pero… necesitas dar la prueba para ingresar a las universidades y según eso entrar a mecánica, y la manada…

- los chicos sabrán que hacer sin mí, y por la prueba está todo listo, no solo tú eres lista, tengo el puntaje para que me acepten

- ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó Leah aun sin creerse el hecho de que el quisiese dejar todo por ella

- tenemos dos opciones, o tú te vienes conmigo a la reserva o yo me quedo contigo a estudiar aquí. No te hare elegir entre tus estudios y yo

- pero tu elegirás entre tu familia, tus amigos y yo, eso no es justo

- tú eres mi familia, mis amigos y todo lo demás, yo ya elegí – no sabía que fuese capaz de sentir tal felicidad en su cuerpo, no después de conocer el infierno y vivir en él por años. Ahora no, ahora tacaba el cielo y todo gracias a él.

- no te acostumbres a lo que te voy a decir porque se demorara mucho tiempo en repetirse – dijo ella mirándole con seguridad. Nunca estuvo mas segura de algo en su vida como ahora – te amo – Jakob le sonrió. Finalmente ella le decía las palabras que el tanto deseaba escuchar, palabras que lo ponían de cabeza y lo sometían a lo que ella quisiera. Desde hoy viviría por y para ella. Estaba decidido.

- yo también te amo – le respondió él besándola con ternura – pero… te amaré mas cuando estrenemos esa cama – Leah levanto la ceja con picardía, enrolló sus piernas con más fuerza a la cintura de Jakob y empujo haciéndolo gemir

- mueve tu trasero y hazme el amor otra vez – le dijo ella atrapando el labio inferior de él con sus dientes – tienes que convencerme de algo ¿recuerdas?

- pensé que el alfa aquí era yo – rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la elevó por los aire haciéndola saltar. Leah soltó una carcajada – tu eres el beta no lo olvides

- seré lo que quieras – respondió juntando sus frentes y tomando con firma el ancho cuello de él con sus manos – ahora llévame a la cama y convénceme

Jakob no respondió. Solo junto sus labios nuevamente antes de apoyarla en la cama y comenzar a descender por su cuello. Sonrió. Finalmente se sentía completo, finalmente estaba con ella. Esta vez para siempre.

_**Ni idea del porque hago una segunda parte, es solo que por más que intente no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y además me vi influenciada por los libros que estoy leyendo actualmente, pero al menos a mi me dejó levemente conforme… quizás pudo ser algo más duro… naaa, en fin**_

_**Espero les guste… cualquier duda, alabanza, riña, ganas de matarme o de levantarme un altar por favor dejar petición en un hermoso REVI… o no tan hermoso, como quieran siempre y cuando me lo dejen xD**_

_**Un beso y nos estamos leyendo**_

_**FEY BLACK**_


	3. la llamada

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: la llamada

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah dormía tranquilamente. Estaba semi consciente, pero no tenía intenciones de despertar aun, ¿para qué? se encontraba demasiado cómoda si quiera para moverse, mucho menos para levantarse. Sonrió internamente. Hacia 6 días que lograba descansar en el sueño, a diferencia de los últimos 3 año donde no había logrado una noche de completa paz. No tuvo que preguntarse la razón de eso, ya que el motivo se encontraba tras ella. Seis días… vaya, nunca había sido tan feliz por tanto tiempo como ahora, no sabía que pudiese albergar tanta dicha junta. Estaba demasiado feliz para ser cierto. Si se guiaba por su suerte se suponía que algo malo se avecinaba… pero no sabía que podría ser. Todo era demasiado increíble, no había nadie que se interpusiera, nada de lobos y vampiros y cosas místicas ni enemigos naturales… solo humanos indefensos e ignorantes de la magia que tenían a su alrededor… no había forma de que las cosas salieran mal.

Rememoró el paso de esos días y por más que lo intentaba aun se le hacía difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de que él la había elegido a ella. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con eso? ¿Cuántas noches no se había imaginado durmiendo en sus brazos? ¿Escucharle susurrar un 'te amo' antes de dormir? ¿Paseando de la mano por las calles? Porque eso era lo que hacían. Desde ese día en el que Jakob se apareció de la nada y le dijo que se quedaría con ella se han vuelto casi inseparables. Él la acompañaba a las clases, corrían juntos por la pista de la universidad, habían ido a recorrer la cuidad y se habían bañado en sus playas. Compraron cosas para poder vivir juntos en la habitación de la universidad, inclusive se habían regalado mutuamente pulseras.

Leah era feliz. Condenadamente feliz.

Su pensamiento se detuvo cuando sintió algo recorriendo su cuerpo. Sonrió internamente. Sabía perfectamente que era 'eso' que ahora estaba humedeciendo su hombro. Se mantuvo quieta, haciéndose la dormida, quería averiguar que tanto haría él con tal de despertarla, pero más que nada, quería hacerse de rogar, solo para diferenciar el resto de los días que habían despertado de una manera similar. El recorrido continúo hacia su brazo para luego devolverse y quedarse en su cuello. Le encantaba despertar así, amaba primero tener el placer de sentirlo y luego de eso verlo a los ojos. Sintió movimientos y ahogó un gemido cuando su cuerpo quedó pegado al de él, sentía con claridad la dureza en su muslo. Quiso soltar una risa, el 'amigo' de Jakob era mejor que un despertador, madrugador, puntual y mucho más placentero.

- no te hagas la dormida – le susurró él a su oído, ella tenía planeado no responder, pero no pudo aguantar el gemido cuando la lengua de Jakob acarició el lóbulo de su oreja y luego bajó por su pulso dando pequeños mordiscos. Este lobo la volvía loca. Decidida a hacerse la difícil aclaró su garganta para que no saliera jadeante… o al menos no se notara tanto la excitación que estaba comenzando a sentir.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos. Escuchó claramente la risa bajita de él

- 7 y 30 – dijo antes de volver con su trabajo en el cuello. Aspiró el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía y volvió a intoxicarse con ella, ¿Cómo aguantó 3 años sin ese olor a flores silvestres tan particular de ella?

- debo prepararme entonces – la gratificó el bufido que salió del pecho de Jakob. Molestarlo estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensó, pero igual de divertido

- no vayas a clases… quédate en la cama conmigo todo el día – no pudo evitar ronronear ante tal ofrecimiento. Tentador. Demasiado tentador. Muy demasiado tentador. Todo el día en la cama con Jakob. Haciendo el amor una y otra vez o simplemente hablando, pidiendo comida a domicilio, viendo malas películas antiguas que solo provocarán que pasen el tiempo besándose… malditamente tentador… pero tenía que ir a clases.

- la responsabilidad es primero- él gruñó - además tú tienes que ir de oyente hasta que te matriculen - Jakob gruño nuevamente – no seas infantil y levantémonos

- ¿ahora? Pero si hoy las clases comienzan a las 9… un ratito más – Leah se giró para verlo a la cara. Sonrió al ver que Jakob intentaba usar esa exquisita mueca de niño pequeño para convencerla. No sabía que le daba más gracia, el puchero en sí, o el hecho de que ella caía cada vez más rápido a sus manipulaciones.

- no lo sé – él la miró elevando una ceja _"así que te quieres hacer la difícil"_ pensó. Bien. Tendría que convencerla entonces.

Acarició la mejilla de Leah con la punta de su nariz y luego con sus labios, llegó a la boca de ella, la rozó con suavidad pero no la besó haciendo que ella gruñera. Quería besarlo, aun no tenía su beso de buenos días, y quería su besito de buenos días o no serian buenos días. Se sorprendió por lo infantil y cursi de su pensamiento.

Los labios de Jakob continuaron con su camino hacia el cuello y posteriormente hacia el escote provocando que todo lo infantil en los pensamientos de Leah se fuera a la basura. Él besó con delicadeza entre sus pecho antes de llevar su boca a uno de sus pezones. Ella ronroneó. Amaba que intentara convencerla de algo.

Las manos de Jakob no se pudieron quedar quietas por mucho tiempo, una de ellas comenzó a jugar con el otro pecho mientras que la mano libre acariciaba el muslo de Leah, acercándose peligrosamente a su centro el cual estaba húmedo ante la anticipación de los hechos

Ella no supo el momento preciso en que él se posicionó entre sus piernas.

- ¿te estoy convenciendo? – le preguntó en un susurro al oído. Ella sonrió

- ¿quieres comenzar todas las mañanas con una sesión de sexo matutino? – aunque si así fuera el caso ella no tenía problemas. Al contrario, la idea se le antojaba bastante

- no puedes pedir que mi cuerpo no reaccione si mi cerebro sabe que estás desnuda bajo las mismas sabanas que yo… es inevitable – explicó él, apoyándose sobre sus codos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Leah, la quedó mirando por un momento. Con ternura puso un mechón de pelo tras el oído de ella. La encontró hermosa – además, no es sexo matutino, hacemos el amor cada mañana, que es diferente

- eres tan cursi cuando quieres – Jakob le iba a contestar algo pero ella no le dejó. Lo besó con calma, suavemente, pero no duró mucho, el movimiento de sus labios dio paso a un roce de sus lenguas que los incitaba a volverse un poco más salvajes.

- dime que te estoy convenciendo – dijo él entre jadeos. Ella no contestó, estaba demasiado entretenida mordiendo su cuello – Lee…

- ¿de qué? – Se acercó a su oído y susurró bajito - ¿de quedarme todo el día o de levantarme más tarde?

- la primera – gimió Jakob al sentir que las caderas de Leah se habían levantado y rozado su erección

- mmm… no – no pudo evitar reír cuando Jakob soltó un gruñido. Esto estaba más entretenido que otras veces

- eres demasiado cruel para ser alguien destinado a proteger toda una reserva

- ni si quiera he alcanzado a ser alguien mediocremente mala, no me conoces en mi estado de crueldad – le dijo ella llevando sus manos hacia abajo por el pecho de Jakob hasta alcanzar lo que estaba buscando. _"llevemos esto a un punto un poco más excitante" _

- mierda – exclamó él cuando la palma de Leah lo tomó con firmeza. Sin darse cuenta cómo, ella los giró sobre la cama quedando encima

- yo te enseñaré lo que es ser cruel – le dijo ella de una manera que solo provocó que se excitara más.

Aun con una mano sobre la longitud de él Leah asomó su entrada y bajó, pero no hizo más que apoyarse sobre la punta para volver a levantarse. Jakob gruñó frustrado. Levantó sus caderas para intentar penetrarla, pero ella se alejó

- Leah… - la llamó con tono de advertencia, ella hizo oídos sordos y repitió la maniobra. Bajó lentamente haciéndole creer a Jakob que terminaría de bajar pero volvió a subir sin que él lograra hacer lo que quería, solo la sintió rozar su sensible punta.

La maldita lo estaba volviendo loco. Torturadoramente loco.

- no juegues con fuego loba – le gruñó completamente frustrado al verse bajo sus muslos y no lograr lo que se suponía que iban a hacer

- no me asustas chucho - ¿a no? Ya le iba a enseñar…

Con un gruñido profundo volvió a voltearlos quedando sobre ella y sin importarle absolutamente nada que no fuera sentirla a su alrededor entró de una estocada llenándola hasta el fondo. Leah pudo sentirlo hasta la garganta

- ¡maldición! – gritó ella cuando la llenó. Iba a lanzar un improperio de más calibre, pero el aire se le atoró en los pulmones cuando Jakob salió y volvió a entrar de golpe. Esto de hacer el amor no tenía nada, en algún momento se había vuelto sexo puro y salvaje.

Y eso la excitaba.

Los gemidos no demoraron en aparecer. Él había aprendido a controlarse cuando el orgasmo estaba por venir, simples relajaciones de músculos podían hacerlo durar más tiempo durante una relación sexual, y era eso lo que tenía planeado hacer, Leah gritaría su nombre un par de veces antes de que la dejara tranquila. Ella rogaría clemencia, la dejaría tan agotada que no tendría más opción que quedarse en la cama todo el día con él para reponerse.

Magnífico plan. Si no hubiese estado concentrado en penetrar hasta el fondo a Leah se habría detenido a felicitarse por su genialidad.

Sintió los músculos de ella tensándose alrededor de su erección. Le encantaba esa parte, cada movimiento se hacía con más roce aun, el placer era indescriptible. Era el momento en el que él llegaba al clímax. Pero no esta vez.

Leah se convulsionó bajo su peso y él relajó todo lo que pudo para no acompañarla en el orgasmo. Y lo logró. Jadeando detuvo las estocadas, ella lo tenía abrazado con brazos y piernas, pero poco a poco fue aflojando su fuerza

- ni creas que he terminado contigo – le dijo Jake, ella arrugó el entrecejo mirándolo confusa _"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"_ se preguntó, pero no necesitó que él le diera la respuesta ya que de golpe la levantó y la situó a horcajadas sobre él, ella por intuición de aferró con fuerza a su cuello. Jakob estaba arrodillado sobre la cama y sostenía a Leah por los muslos.

- ¿pero qué demo…? – no pudo seguir hablando, el hombre la había levantado por los aires y bajado con rapidez entrando en ella de la misma forma que antes, rudamente y hasta el fondo. Ni si quiera alcanzó a decir una exclamación ya que repitió el movimiento una y otra vez. Le dolían las caderas por el choque de sus cuerpos, pero eso le importaba una mierda, sentía demasiado placer como para fijarse en nimiedades como es una posible fractura de pelvis por trauma. No, eso le importaba demasiado poco.

Jakob lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, los gemidos de Leah en su oído eran excitantes al igual que sentir sus uñas rasguñando su espalda, penetrarla completamente y manejar la velocidad era genial, agradeció su fuerza sobre humana, de otra forma no podría haber hecho esto y menos por el tiempo que pretendía hacerlo. Podría pasar horas empujando el cuerpo de Leah hacia arriba y dejándolo caer sobre su erección. El problema es que él no aguantaría horas su inminente orgasmo.

- ¿te convencí? – logró preguntarle entre jadeos y estocadas. _"¿Cómo mierda puede hablar?" _se pregunto Leah, ella en comparación con suerte podía pensar en algo, lo único que podía hacer era sentir, su sensible cuerpo le estaba pidiendo por favor que parara porque las convulsiones se estaban haciendo demasiadas. Iba por su tercer orgasmo y tenía que detenerse o moriría de un ataque cardiaco - ¿Leah? – le apremió Jakob. Ella tenía que darle una respuesta pronto o no podría seguir. Aguantar llegar al clímax comenzaba a ser doloroso.

Con los últimos retazos de fuerza que tenia, se concentró en dar una respuesta

- si… - jadeo mientras era elevada – ¡sí! – exclamó cuando su cuerpo volvió a caer, ahora la palabra no era solo en contestación a una pregunta, era un hecho, había llegado al orgasmo. Jakob no pudo más y se dejó liberar dentro de ella. Perdió todas las fuerzas, nunca había llegado al clímax como ahora, fue como si se le juntaran dos orgasmos y atacaran su cuerpo conjuntamente. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con Leah sobre su pecho. Le costó varios segundo incluso recordar cómo se respiraba correctamente.

- eres… un completo… imbécil – jadeó Leah casi sin voz. Ya no podía mas, su cuerpo había quedado sin fuerza y le costaba pensar. Jakob rio jadeante

- un imbécil que logró lo que quería – respondió al cabo de algunos segundos abrazándola con fuerza.

-perderé las clases, pero solo de la mañana, en la tarde voy aunque no quieras – respondió ella apoyándose sobre el pecho de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

- no me hagas intentar convencerte otra vez – ella sonrió. Si él planeaba hacer lo mismo para conseguir lo que quería, no tenía problemas en que lo intentara. Se acercó a besarlo con lentitud sin los ánimos de otra ronda de sexo salvaje. Solo para besarlo.

Le pareció increíble lo que acababa de pasar. Porque se sumaba a tantas cosas. A una felicidad que sentía a su lado incomparable a todo, y lo que más le gustaba es que todo parecía ser una manera de mostrarle como sería su futuro a un lado de Jakob. Podía proyectarse con él, verse durante años así, abrazada a su pecho, conversando, besándolo, sintiendo sus brazos envolverla… toda la eternidad sin lugar a dudas.

Y eso la hacía sentirse eufórica.

- te amo – le susurró ella sobre los labios haciéndolo sonreír. Él también la amaba. De una manera loca, salvaje, animal y descontrolada.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos.

Estaban abrazados, cada uno perdido en sus sueños,, cuando un molesto sonido los interrumpió. Gruñeron al mismo tiempo como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. _"¿Qué demonios era lo que sonaba?"_ se preguntó Leah abrazando mas el pecho de Jakob. No quería que él se moviera, porque ella no quería moverse. Al cabo de un momento el sonido cesó provocando que volviera a sumirse en un estado de sopor.

Jakob volvió a oír esa molesta musiquita y se le hizo vagamente familiar. No tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos para saber que era, como tampoco tenía intenciones de soltar a Leah para que ella lo averiguara… entonces recordó que era.

- mierda, mi celular – gruñó Jakob maldiciendo el momento en que Billy le hizo comprárselo. Solo para estar en más contacto con su padre se adquirió el bendito aparatito, de otro modo prefería mantenerse sin nada que no fuese de utilidad, para él un celular era algo totalmente innecesario.

- déjalo sonar – le dijo ella apegándose más a él. Odiaba esa cosa casi de la misma manera que él

- no iba a contestarlo tampoco – susurró dejándose llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

No pasó mucho cuando volvió a sonar

- maldito Billy – gruño Jake hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de Leah.

- contesta o no dejará de sonar nunca – él abrió los ojos y la miró

- no quiero – dijo

- puede ser algo importante, de otra manera Billy no te llamaría – además, entre antes contestara, antes volvería a la cama y antes podría besarlo tranquilo. Jakob gruñó al girarse y buscar en la mesa de noche el estúpido aparato.

Vio el identificador de llamadas y no reconoció el número. No era Billy. Arrugó el entrecejo y contestó

- ¿aló? – preguntó de mala gana. No había respuesta, solo se escuchaba la estática al otro lado de la línea. Gruñó nuevamente. Si esta era de esas bromas telefónicas iba a matar a quien estuviese llamando por interrumpirlo. Leah vio el disgusto en el rostro de Jakob y para apaciguarlo un poco acarició su torso. Funcionó instantáneamente - ¿Quién llama? – volvió a preguntar, pero ahora sonriéndole a la mujer que pasaba los labios por su cuello.

- _¿Jake? – _preguntó de forma tímida una voz aterciopelada. Leah se detuvo de inmediato. Reconocía esa voz, tenía el oído demasiado desarrollado como para no escucharla y la conocía demasiado bien, ese maldito tono de voz…

Jakob dejó de respirar al oírla, no podía ser que ella lo llamara…

- ¿bella? – preguntó él sentándose en la cama y dejando a Leah congelada a su lado.

_**Bien, heme aquí nuevamente haciendo un capitulo mega corto de esta historia… les cuento más o menos de que va todo: como les dije en algún momento esta historia finalmente se convertirá en un fic largo que se ubica posterior a eclipse. Es OBVIAMENTE LEAH Y JAKOB ya que siento que no me resultan las historias de Edward con Bella y a mi parecer la primera pareja es mucho mas entretenida ^^**_

_**Por otro lado, le cambiaré el nombre a la historia de 'Por primera y Única vez' a 'Cuarto Menguante', en algún capitulo explicaré el porqué. Cada capi tendrá titulo aparte eso si.**_

_**¿Qué quiero? Probar como ira este fic, si se ve que tiene buena aprobación y que me llegan revis de personas que leerán esta historia la continuo si no la deja y me concentro en alguna más. **_

_**Díganme que hago ¿ya?**_

_**¡Ha! Y no dejen de leer Esperanza que va por la recta final.**_

_**Un abrazote a todo el mundo ¡y dejen revis para hacerme feliz!**_

_**FEY BLACK**_


	4. Deja Vú

**Capitulo 4**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Deja vú

**Notas de la autora al final ^^ (Ojo con los links del final!)**

"_Es una broma… tiene que ser una broma"_ pensaba Leah con desesperación, porque no podía ser de otra manera, el hecho de que esa estúpida humana convertida lo llamara era irreal, el hecho de que Jakob ahora centrara toda su atención en esa maldita llamada ignorando todo a su alrededor, incluyéndola cruelmente, tenia que ser una broma… _"Dios santo dime que es una broma"_

- ¿Bella? – La voz de él era temblorosa, algo malo pasaba, lo podía sentir en su pecho, su amiga no lo llamaría solo para saludarlo, no se conseguiría su número con alguien de la reserva solo por decirle 'hola'. Algo malo había ocurrido y él lo tenía que saber - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Jake… yo lamento llamarte… pero… no sé…

- déjate de balbucear Bella – le pidió más duro de lo que pretendía, no quería enojarse, pero la angustia en su pecho lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, tenía un mal presentimiento

- _te dije que era una mala idea_ – esa voz se escuchó más lejana, pero era inconfundible. Edward, quien no se notaba de mejor ánimo que él

- no lo es – contradijo a su esposo, un gruñido se escuchó de algún lado – lo necesito, sabes que es necesario

- _podemos hacer esto son su ayuda_ - Jakob comenzaba a cabrearse de lo que le estaban ocultando. Si Bella decía que era necesario lo era y punto. Su esposo no tiene opinión en su amistad ni en lo que puede pedirle o no

- Isabella ignora a la sanguijuela, abre la boca y dime que mierda es lo que está pasando

- mi Renesme – Jakob escuchó como su amiga se quebraba al teléfono, lo escucho casi tan claro como su corazón latiendo a mil por hora clamando por su imprimación.

- ¿Nessie? – Vociferó con una voz densa, la preocupación creció en su pecho de forma estrepitosa - ¿Qué le ocurrió a **mi** Nessie? – Leah jadeó, no podía estar pasando, no pudo haber usado ese adjetivo posesivo sobre otra mujer, no estando ella a su lado, aun desnuda por lo que habían hecho. No podía considerar de su propiedad a otra cuando le prometió el cielo hace algunas horas… maldita sea, simplemente no podía estarle pasando esto nuevamente.

Pero Jakob ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo dijo, simplemente esa palabra salió de su boca, porque ahora él no pensaba con claridad, al contrario, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era esa media vampiro de ojos cafés, ella era la única ahora, su seguridad, su vida, todo ella era todo lo que Jakob quería en ese momento – ¡por un demonios Bella habla de una maldita vez!

- los Volturi, ellos se llevaron a mi niña – la escuchó jadear en busca de un aire que no necesitaba, supo que estaba llorando, sin lagrimas obviamente, pero eso por teléfono era irrelevante, por teléfono ella lloraba, y de una manera desconsoladora. Él aun no era capaz de creerlo, porque la última vez que él la vio ella estaba bien, su Nessie estaba sana, a salvo, entera y feliz en los brazos de…

- ¿Dónde mierda se metió el inútil de Nahuel? – Dijo entre gruñidos, espero respuestas, pero nadie dijo nada y Jakob explotó - ¡la dejé a cargo de ese estúpido híbrido! ¡El maldito la debía cuidar! – sentía rabia, una ira descontrolada hacia alguien que no cuidó como debía a su tesoro mas preciado, a su pequeña Nessie – cuando ella me dijo que lo amaba, me aseguró que en sus brazos estaba bien, estaba segura con… ese… ¡maldita sea! – Gritó, odiándose a sí mismo por dejarla, no debió hacerlo – por eso me fui, ¡porque ella estaría segura sin mí! – eso fue lo último que Leah necesitó para que su vida perfecta de una semana se fuera a la basura. Ahora entendía el porqué él, si realmente la amaba como decía, se había demorado años en buscarla. No… Jakob no dejó todo por ella, simplemente decidió buscarla porque el verdadero amor de su vida estaría segura y porque amaba a otro. Jakob fue rechazado y buscó su premio de consuelo. Y la muy estúpida le había abierto su vida y sus piernas como una maldita adolescente

Leah no se atrevía a elevar el rostro del colchón, no se atrevía a mirarlo y darse cuenta en sus ojos de que todo lo que él decía era verdad, no quería ver el amor que aun le profesaba a la hibrida esa, no cuando hace solo un par de horas le había dicho 'te amo'… Dios… ella le dijo te amo. Por primera vez en años le había dicho te amo a alguien. Dejó caer todas las barreras y mostró lo que sentía, haciéndose vulnerable y frágil.

Dijo las palabras más importantes que existían en su vocabulario. Y ahora se arrepentía demasiado

- no lo culpes a él – le defendió Bella – a Nahuel también se lo llevaron…

- me importa una mierda lo que le haya ocurrido a ese, si se lo llevaban o no me da igual. El idiota tenía una sola misión, cuidarla, dar su vida por ella. Y no pudo protegerla como debía, como lo habría hecho yo en su lugar

- estás siendo demasiado duro, lucho a nuestro lado y…

- ¿Cómo es que no fueron capaces de defenderla? – Siguió Jakob sin tomar en cuenta lo que Bella decía, se imaginaba a él en ese escenario y se veía defendiéndola como correspondía, salvándola - ¿Dónde estaba metido Emmet, o Jasper, o tu? Maldita sea Bella…

- no te atrevas a culparme Jakob –respondió con odio contenido, pero le importaba bien poco si ella le hablaba con enojo, la ira que Jakob estaba sintiendo era mayor que cualquiera que estuviese en esa conversación

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – no se escuchó nada por un segundo, estuvo a punto de gritar nuevamente cuando un hubo un sonido al otro lado de la línea

- Jakob – la voz de Edward sonó en el auricular, su tono era bajo y amenazante – te agradecería que guardaras tu ánimo de perro para un momento en el que no hables con mi esposa o te arrancaré la lengua la próxima vez que te vea a pesar del daño emocional que pueda causarle a ella y a mi hija ¿estamos claros chucho?

- no amenaces con sacar mi lengua sanguijuela, no fui yo quien se llevó a Nessie – un gruñido se escapó de la garganta del vampiro, quien agradeció no tener al lobo frente a sí, porque de otra manera no habría aguantado las ganas de dejar su cabeza separada el cuerpo. Bella lo odiaría por un tiempo, pero se habría librado de ese can para siempre. Un favor para el mundo

- vino Cayo a la cabeza de un ejército con las intensiones de llevarse a Renesme, no sabemos la razón del porque se llevaron solo a mi hija siendo que estábamos Alice, Bella y yo presentes – hubo un suspiro cansino – fue un ataque directo…

- ¿Alice mandó sus visiones a vacacionar? – preguntó Jakob con ironía. Edward volvió a gruñir, si no fuera necesario no habría llamado al lobo adolescente… corrección, si su amada Bella no hubiese sido tan testaruda como siempre lo era no lo habría llamado. Nunca.

- te recuerdo que Alice no puede ver a Renesme en sus visiones, y además de eso, algo bloquea su capacidad de ver el futuro – Jakob bufó, no podía ser que todo estuviese en su contra en estos momentos, su Nessie estaba en algún sitio desprotegida y a merced de los malditos Volturi sin que la mirona del futuro pudiese verla ¿y si le hacían algo? ¿Si esos malditos osaban tocarla de alguna manera? No podría soportarlo, sabia muy profundamente que no aguantaría que algo malo le pasase a su imprimación, simplemente no podría vivir si ella no está bien

- hay que hacer algo

- esa es la razón del porque Bella te llamó a pesar de que yo me niego a que metas tu hocico en esto – quedaba claro que esa idea no le gustaba nada – aun no veo la necesidad de que esto te incluya

- es mi Nessie

- es mi hija

- eso no me importa, ella sigue siendo mía – "_ok… esto es suficiente" _pensó Leah teniendo todas las intenciones de moverse. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a la petición de su mente que rogaba por algo de movimiento. ¿Y si simplemente se levantaba y se iba? Era fácil, no volvería hasta el anochecer, para ese entonces Jakob estaría más tranquilo, ella estaría más tranquila y todo esto sería una pesadilla dejada atrás. Pero claro. Su mente sabia tan bien como su corazón que esto no se iba a arreglar con que ella desapareciera un par de horas. Porque lo más seguro es que a su vuelta no hubiese nadie.

- mira perro…

- ¡basta! –Bella habló fuerte desde algún sitio, ambos hombres callaron– me importa una mierda su orgullo, el de ambos, no me interesan en estos momentos… solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta y si para eso tienen que trabajar juntos lo van a hacer ¿está claro?

- mi esposa tiene razón – Jake asintió a pesar de que la única persona que podía verlo era totalmente invisible para él en ese momento.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Alice solo ve imágenes sueltas del futuro de mi hija, lo último que vio fue un bosque – el lobo bufó

- súper buen dato, con eso descartamos los desiertos – dijo irónicamente

- si me dejaras terminar ahorraríamos tiempo en ironías innecesarias – Jakob lo desesperaba, a pesar de que lo conocía hace varios años no lograba limpiar asperezas con el adolescente, tenía muchas buenas razones para ello, primero intenta quitarle al amor de su existencia, y luego intenta quedarse con su hija imprimándose de ella. Simplemente ese lobo no le simpatizaba y dudaba que algún día lo llegase a hacer– lo último que vio fueron bosques que reconoció como los de Brasil, es posible que se dirijan hacia ese sitio

- bien, hacia allá iremos – Leah levantó la mirada de golpe, él aun no se percataba de su presencia, pero ella escuchaba cada palabra de esa conversación, tanto las dichas por Jakob como las que decía Edward. Y lo último fue el aliciente para que sus ojos se movieran. Su cabeza tenia razón, Jakob se iba – dime donde nos encontraremos y te veré allá

- nosotros viajaremos esta madrugada, en el primer avión que sale – fue esa frase la que hizo que Jakob pensara en cómo demonios iba a llegar a Brasil, no necesitaba contar su dinero para saber que no le alcanzaba para comprarse un pasaje y no tenía el tiempo ni la gente conocida como para conseguirse ¿Alcanzaba a robar un banco en estas horas? Al parecer no. Bien, tendría que correr entonces, correría hasta que sus piernas no dieran mas, no le importaba realmente el cómo, solo sabia que llegaría como fuera. Renesme vale la pena

- los veré allí entonces – dijo decidido.

- bien, nuestro avión llegará al aeropuerto de Boa Vista llamado Atlas, queda cercano a la capital Roraima, allí te dejaremos alguna indicación para que nos encuentres – Jakob asintió como si Edward lo pudiese ver. Iba contra el tiempo, pero al menos tenía un plan, debía moverse rápido. Irse ahora.

- Jake – la voz de Bella se elevó por sobre la de Edward – lamento esto, no te molestaría si no estuviese desesperada, no puedo pedirle a los demás lobos que se metan en esto porque no tiene una unión con mi hija… tu imprimación…

- les podría ser útil, lo sé – completó Jakob asintiendo, él sabía que tenía una especie de séptimo sentido con respecto a Nessie, podía sentirla de mejor manera que los demás, ahora que Alice no tenia su poder, él era una apuesta segura de que podría sentir a Renesme hasta donde estuviera, seguirla. Como si su unión le dijera el camino que debe recorrer para encontrarla – escúchame Bella, nos veremos allí, la buscaré, la encontraré y no dejaré que nada le pase, daré mi vida si de eso depende mantenerla a salvo

- gracias… - la voz de ella se rompió al teléfono llorando sin lagrimas nuevamente – y dile a Leah que lo lamento, para ella no debe ser fácil todo esto – el cuerpo de Jakob se tenso. Había olvidado a la mujer que estaba desnuda a su lado. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla? Giró su cabeza con lentitud y se fijo en la potente mirada que ella tenía. Leah lo veía aun apoyada en la cama, con su mejilla sobre el almohadón y sus pupilas fijas en él, quemándole. Pudo ver con total claridad el dolor en esos ojos, dolor que él estaba provocando. Dolor que se estaba provocando a si mismo.

¿Cuándo fue que dejó de sentirla a su lado? ¿Cómo demonios fue que…? Mierda, se sentía como un maldito, ella lo había escuchado todo. Absolutamente todo. Y tan claro como el agua que se aproximaba una pelea de las grandes. Su pecho comenzó a doler aun mas mientras quitaba la mirada de la mujer. Demonios… ¿Cómo la iba a dejar? No podía dejarla. Pero cuando supo todo lo de Nessie, simplemente no pudo pensar en mantenerse fuera de su rescate, porque era su Nessie… pero ella era su Leah también.

- ¿Jake? ¿Sigues allí?

- sí, aquí estoy – dijo ausente

- gracias nuevamente, nos estamos viendo… te quiero Jake – esa maldita vampira le daba asco, Leah tenía ganas de vomitar. _"Te quiero Jake" _pensó con burla, esa no lo quiere, nunca lo ha querido, de otra manera no estaría con Edward, estaría con Jakob... definitivamente Isabella no lo quería, no como Leah lo hacía, no como ella lo amaba.

- yo también Bells – eso la enfermó aun más. Pero no le sorprendió tanto, Jakob obviamente quería a la sanguijuela esa, lo hacía desde siempre. Jakob haría lo que fuera por esa y su asquerosa hija.

Jakob terminó la llamada mirando hacia la pared frente a él. No tenía nada en su mente que lo ayudara a enfrentar la mirada de Leah, no sabiendo que todo lo que iba a encontrar en ella era rabia y dolor. Ambas cosas que él le causo sin proponérselo, pero negar lo obvio sería cinismo. Sabía que tenía que girarse y enfrentarla, hacerla tratar de entender que no es que no la ame, es solo que Nessie es su imprimación, y que si algo le pasa tiene que ayudarla, no puede negarse a eso, es… un deseo mil veces más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Simplemente tiene que ir con ella.

Se giró cuando sintió que Leah se movía. La miró levantarse y sentarse en el borde contrario de la cama. Su espalda desnuda era una invitación a tocarla. Pero no podía hacerlo, a pesar de que sus manos picaran por rozar su piel. Ella tomó algo del piso y se dispuso a colocárselo. Se dio cuenta una vez que lo tuvo puesto que era uno de sus polerones. Le quedaba grande, cubriendo hasta la mitad del muslo. Se veía tan sexy, tan hermosa.

Aun no podía verla a la cara, pero tenía que hacerlo en algún momento. Tenía que verle los ojos.

- Leah déjame explicarte

- no – le contestó ella caminando hacia el closet, comenzó a sacar la mochila y algo de ropa mientras hablaba – no quiero escuchar tus pobres escusas, no quiero que me digas que la imprimación es más fuerte, ni que tienes que irte, ni que me amas ni nada por el estilo porque no te voy a creer absolutamente nada

- pero es verdad – intentó defenderse – la imprimación es algo que no puedo evitar, tengo que ir con Nessie y…

- no – Leah se quedó quieta dándole la espalda – no quiero que la nombres en mi presencia... no quiero, no quiero ni si quiera que hables… simplemente… toma tus cosas y ándate. No te quiero aquí cuando vuelva – Leah volvió a moverse esta vez con más rapidez, tomaba cosas y las tiraba dentro de la mochila con un exceso de fuerza

- por dios Leah hablemos – _"no puedo" _pensó ella tragándose el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, no podía tanto porque las escusas estaban de sobra como porque su garganta se había cerrado, pero en conjunto con todo eso su rabia también se estaba formando y crecía a velocidad alarmante. Respiro una vez intentando aclararse la garganta antes de hablar

- no me pidas hablar porque no va a arregla nada, tu igual te irás detrás de tu maldita imprimación

- intento explicarte que…

- sí, sí, sí – le interrumpió volteándose y enfrentándolo con la mayor cantidad de dignidad que pudo, se sorprendió al ver que él tenía puesto los pantalones – esa mierda de la imprimación es más fuerte y bla, bla, bla. Ese cuento lo he escuchado antes – Leah con rapidez se colocó unos pantalones cortos - Me da lo mismo, tú me das lo mismo, todo me da lo mismo, vete al demonio si así lo quieres que no me importa

- no te creo – Jakob acercó haciendo que Leah retrocediera, no quería que la tocara – Leah, a mi me importa, tu y yo, si importa

- no hay un tu y yo – comenzó a subir el tono de voz porque su rabia comenzaba a salirle por los poros – todo esto que pasó fue un maldito error, fueron seis días de errores tras errores

- ¡no fue un error! Yo vine aquí porque quería estar contigo

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS! – las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a pesar de que rogaba por no llorar _"por favor, por favor no me dejes llorar frente a él, por favor dame fuerza para al menos salir de aquí digna"_ rogaba internamente – ten el valor de al menos no mentirme tan descaradamente, escuché todo lo que dijiste – Jakob comenzó a pasar en su mente las palabras que había dicho, pero tenias algunas lagunas mentales ocasionadas por la rabia que sintió al saber que Nessie había sido llevada la fuerza, no había procesado todo lo que salía por su boca – ni si quiera te acuerdas de lo que dijiste ¿verdad?

- no, pero no es irrelevante – lo iba a matar, Leah juraba que lo iba a matar

- ¿Qué no es relevante? Mierda Jakob, lo dijiste claramente, viniste aquí solo porque la niñita esa se enamoró de otra persona y te dejó con las ganas – él tuvo todas las intenciones de patearse, ¿en verdad dijo eso? – y no solo eso, Ho no – siguió Leah con ironía – también tuviste la simpatía de aclarar que solo te fuiste porque esa niñita te aseguró que estaría bien con Nahuel – Jakob iba a hablar, ni idea que cosa iba a decir para su defensa, porque no tenia ninguna, pero ella no lo dejó ni si quiera abrir la boca – te voy a citar textualmente para que se te refresque la maldita memoria "por eso me fui, porque ella estaría segura sin mi"

El joven se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, sentía que el cerebro se le estaba escapando por los oídos, no podía pensar en nada que le sirviera para defenderse, todo estaba en su contra, y la verdad de las cosas es que él tenía la culpa de todo… pero había algo que resaltaba en su pecho a pesar de todo lo que ocurría. Algo que le taladraba la cabeza y que tenía que sacarlo para que ella lo tuviera tan claro como él.

- Leah… yo te amo – el golpe sobre su mejilla izquierda terminó de sacudirle el cerebro. Le dio tan fuerte que tuvo que voltear la cabeza, tenía la impresión de que la mandíbula se le había salido de su lugar.

- no te atrevas a decirme algo como eso nuevamente – gruñó ella apuntándolo con rabia – no te atrevas a usar esa palabra conmigo otra vez porque juro que soy capaz de matarte Jakob Black ¿entendiste? ¡Te mato!

- pero si es verdad – salió como un susurro de su boca semi suelta

- si es tan verdad entonces no te vayas – él sintió el dolor en su voz mezclada con rabia como si fuese propio, entró por sus oídos y se quedó en su pecho rompiéndolo, porque era una agonía enorme… porque era de ambos… y porque él no se podía quedar.

Leah al ver que Jakob no le contestaba y que ni si quiera lo miraba a los ojos suspiró. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la abrazara y le dijera que se quedaría con ella para siempre? ¿Qué rompería el poder de las leyendas de su pueblo solo porque, según él, la quería? Obvio que esperaba eso. Pero sabía que no lo tendría por mucho que lo quisiera. Sabía que él, después de todo y a pesar de que lo dijo, no la amaba. Lo que sentía no era amor, no como el que ella sentía por él.

- olvídalo – murmuró Leah – solo… toma tus cosas y ándate

- será un tiempo Leah y…

- ni lo pienses – le cortó – Una vez que todo pase y la hibrido corra a los brazos de ese Mapuche te quedarás malditamente solo, porque yo no te voy a estar esperando como una enamorada abnegada, prefiero morir mordida por un vampiro a ser la segunda en tu estúpida lista

- no lo eres

- ándate a la mierda – joder, estaba tan enojada, tan malditamente enojada que sentía sus manos temblar, después de años tenía ganas de transformarse y quitarle la cabeza a alguien de un mordisco, de preferencia a esa estúpida niña. Porque ella le quitaba Jakob. Nuevamente se lo estaba quitando y sin si quiera saberlo. Él no habló, tenía la garganta cerrada – desaparece. No te quiero en mi pieza cuando vuelva

Y sin más se volteó saliendo de allí. Dejándolo solo. _"Terminaré solo"_ pensó con un peso enorme en el pecho. Sin ella. Sin Leah. ¿Pero que mas puedo hacer? Tengo que ir por Renesme. No puedo dejarla así, es como si fuese Leah quien estaba capturada por los vampiros, sentía la misma urgencia por ir con su imprimación que ir por los pasillos tras la mujer que amaba y rogarle que no lo dejara solo. Pensó por un momento pedirle que fuera con él pero la respuesta que habría recibido era obvia hasta para un niño. Un rotundo NO con letras mayúsculas doble subrayado y luces de neón a su alrededor. Suspiró. Aun no comenzaba a correr y ya estaba cansado.

Se puso una camisa, zapatillas y tomó el dinero que tenia. No era mucho, pero le alcanzaría al menos para comprarse algo de comer algunas veces. Salió de la habitación intentando no mirar la cama donde hace solo unas horas había estado con Leah, tener pensamientos sobre lo que estaba dejando atrás y que nunca más volvería a tener, no eran lo que debían ocupar su mente ahora. Tenía que aclararse. Le quedaba una larga corrida hasta los bosques más cercanos y luego días de correr como lobo hasta Brasil. Sería un camino eterno.

Sobre todo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Leah estaba en un pasillo. Mirando hacia la nada. Simplemente estando allí. Pensando en que para respirar tenías que inflar sus pulmones y luego soltar el aire que había entrado… eso… una vez más… bien… respirar no era tan difícil. Pero si jodidamente doloroso. O quizás sus pulmones no eran los que dolían. No. Si se concentraba un poco mas se daba cuenta que la opresión y el sufrimiento estaba entre sus pulmones y no sobre ellos. ¿Qué hacía allí parada? Absolutamente nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Al menos nada que fuera a salvar el mundo ni que encontrase la cura al cáncer. Nop. Simplemente se concentraba en respirar, porque sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Cuando salió de ese cuarto no alcanzó a correr mucho ya que las piernas comenzaron a entumecérseles. Finalmente tuvo que parar, se arrastró, casi de manera literal, hacia un sitio que estuviera poco concurrido. Era viernes y por lo tanto muchos de los estudiantes no venían a casa y el resto de iba de las dependencias hacia sus hogares. También era casi final de semestre así que parte de la universidad ya había terminado sus ramos. A ella solo le quedaba uno que finalizaba la semana siguiente. Tenía que entregar un trabajo para librarse del examen, si tenía nota mínima aceptable pasaba el ramo sin más pruebas. Si. Tenía que terminar ese trabajo. Tenía que hablar con Jenny, la que entrenaba con ella en atletismo para decirle que no iría al entrenamiento para terminar de hacer las cosas. Tenía que ir a ver a José para entregarle su currículo y pedir trabajo en la cafetería de la universidad, camino hacia ese lugar pasaría a la oficina del profesor Moreno para inscribirse en sus clases de defensa personal nuevamente, tenía que… tenía que… tenía que usar su tiempo en algo, tenía que dejar de dolerle, porque de otra manera no podría levantarse del suelo y seguir con su vida.

Seguir sola.

Negó con la cabeza aun sin creer como toda su vida se había ido a la mierda en un solo segundo y gracias a una maldita llamada. Demonios, tenia tantos sueños, tantos planes con Jakob aquí. Tantas ganas de seguir con una vida llena de felicidad, porque había sido feliz. Demasiado feliz en estos últimos días. Pero no. No dura. Nada dura. Nunca dura.

Cansada de todo se levantó de donde estaba, parte de ella se felicitó a sí mismo por no haber llorado aun. Lo cual era un logro enorme considerando el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que era una bomba de tiempo que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Un aroma particular llegó a su nariz, su aroma particular. Miró desde donde venia ese olor y lo vio, caminaba con rapidez por las instituciones directo hacia la salida. Leah lo podía ver con claridad desde donde se encontraba, podía ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Alejándose de ella. El pecho se le volvió a encoger con más dolor que antes porque lo que mas temía estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Jakob se iba.

Como si lo hubiesen llamado él giró la cabeza y vio a Leah al final del pasillo mirándolo directamente, no pudo evitar detenerse y querer correr donde ella rogándole perdón. Tocarla para que su cuerpo dejara de doler. Pero no lo hizo, solo agachó la cabeza con pesar y continúo su camino hacia la salida.

Fue en ese momento en el que ellos se dieron cuenta que las cosas realmente habían llegado a su final. Y a ambos les dolía. Demasiado.

Leah volvió a su pieza, paso por paso. Pero mirando siempre hacia el horizonte, aunque no pudiese ver mucho, no importaba porque el resto no vería como se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Después de lo que consideró un viaje eterno logró llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Pero se quedó allí. ¿Qué se suponía que venía a hacer aquí? No lo sabía. No recordaba ni si quiera como había llegado hasta el cuarto.

Pero si sabía que le estaba costando más de lo debido cruzar esa puerta.

Dejó de respirar mientras cerraba a su espalda. Sus ojos se fueron directo a la cama deshecha, las sábanas estaban revueltas. Se pudo ver en ellas con Jakob en la misma posición que hace un par de horas. Desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo. Pero el dolor creciente en su pecho le dijo que no había sido tan veloz como debió. Ausente como estaba se acercó a la ventana que estaba al otro lado de la cama y se sentó en el piso viendo a través del vidrio.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que finalmente todo el peso de lo que había pasado cayera sobre ella. El oxigeno en la pieza no era suficiente. Jadeó. Otro jadeo se escapó en forma de sollozo. A pesar de que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas ya no pudo más y dejándose ahogar por su propio dolor se derrumbó. Sintiendo que se estaba desarmando abrazó sus piernas y hundiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas comenzó a llorar.

_**Demonios, este capítulo fue un condenado parto. De esos bien dolorosos y sangrientos tipo Bella en Amanecer. Tuve miles de dolores de cabeza porque no me decidía como iba a ser la reacción de Leah. La quería enojada, rabiosa, llorando, altanera, indiferente y todo eso al mismo tiempo. Juntando al hecho de que mis fuerzas se fueron con el capi final de ESPERANZA. **_

_**Un verdadero dolor en el trasero**_

_**Pero finalmente salió, espero que esté bien, no se si se sienten las cosas hablando en 3º persona, que dicen? Sigo en 3º persona o vuelvo a 1º?**_

_**A todo esto, esta serie tendrá soundtrack, no todos los capis, pero si algunos. El principal será I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE PART I - II les dejo el link con la letra en ingles y español. Es mas o menos lo que pasa en la historia de manera general.**_

_**Parte I **_____http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = h0xScuy7Nn4

_**Parte II **_____http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 7Lu - TeSKdC8


	5. adelante

**Capitulo 5**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post Amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Adelante

**Video:** Justin Timberlake : Never Again /watch?v = sM0UZS8zNrU

**Notas de la autora al final ^^ **

Leah aun estaba en su habitación, sola. Nadie había golpeado la puerta preguntando porqué faltó a clases. Nadie la llamó con preocupación. Nadie preguntó por ella… quizás los profesores lo hicieron, quizás Carolina hubiese hablado con Nicol sobre ella. Pero ninguna se alarmó lo suficiente como para ir a buscarla, ninguna se preguntó porque Leah Clearwater había faltado a clases por primera vez desde que ingresó a la universidad.

Nadie sabía si quiera si ella seguía viva, y posiblemente a nadie le importara. Porque estaba sola.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, no había brillo sobre sus parpados cerrados ¿ya era de noche? No lo sabía, aunque ¿eso importaba? ¿Cambiaba en algo el hecho de que el día hubiese pasado? No. No importaba en lo absoluto, no cambiaba nada.

Al contrario, el hecho de que estuviese todo en oscuridad era bastante apropiado para el momento, para su vida en general. Pero la oscuridad no era lo único de lo que Leah se daba cuenta. También había dolor, su cuerpo dolía, lo cual era obvio ya que llevaba horas en el suelo de su habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo había cedido al cansancio y pasado de una posición horizontal a una vertical con su mejilla pegada al piso ¿pero que importaba un poco mas de dolor? ¿Acaso la dolencia física hará que se olvide del dolor en su pecho? Nop. Absolutamente no. un poco más daba exactamente lo mismo.

Ese dolor, el que había en su pecho desde la mañana, no era comparable con nada. Ni si quiera con el que había cargado con Sam, o cuando dejó a Jakob aquel día en la playa. No, este dolor no caía en alguna escala médica, no tenia manera de medirlo porque salía de cualquier rango existente. Simplemente no podía sentir nada ni pensar nada que no fuera ese sufrimiento en su pecho que dificultaba todo, respirar, latir, pensar, todo.

Una palabra rondaba en su mente por tercera vez en su vida, y saber eso la asqueó más aun ¿acaso es todo lo que la identificaría? Mierda, su vida era un espectáculo que siempre tenía el mismo jodido final. Siempre era ella la que terminaba abandonada.

Abandonada

Esa era la palabra que la definía totalmente, y saber eso de manera tan fehaciente hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera hundida en ácido caliente, ahogada, sola. Total completa y absolutamente sola. Primero Sam, luego su padre y ahora…

Leah tenía todas las intenciones de girarse para cambiar de posición. Pero llevaba al menos 45 minutos con esa idea y aun no se movía. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, lo que era una verdadera mierda, ella lo que quería era que su cuerpo se moviera y que su mente dejara de funcionar, porque el hecho de que su cuerpo no tuviera fuerzas para nada no significaba que su mente fuera igual. No, su cabeza estaba despierta. Jodidamente despierta

Y cuando tu mente esta despierta, suele ser cruel.

Y la de Leah no era una excepción a la regla, al contrario, era tan masoquista como cualquiera, si no más. Porque se encargaba de hacerla sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo lo que fue tener a Jakob sobre la cama hace un par de horas… bueno, más de un par de horas.

Ho si, gracias por recordar que no sabe nada de Jakob desde hace mucho mas de unas pocas horas. Eso dejaba claro que no se había arrepentido de abandonarla.

Leah tenía un serio problema en su mente cabeza, porque basándose en el nivel de crueldad que caracterizaba a su mente, las cosas no se detuvieron solo en recordar esa parte. Claro que no. había un maldito comodín tras esas memorias. Y todas giraban en torno al hecho de que le habían mentido en su propia cara y ella como una imbécil le creyó cada jodida palabra… y en ningún momento le pidió perdón…

Leah intento olvidarse de su cabeza y se concentro en su cuerpo. Error. ¿Era posible guardar memoria sensitiva por mucho tiempo? ¿O solo era ella la maldita suertuda? Porque podía jurar que si se concentraba solo un poco aun podía sentir a Jakob entre sus piernas y hacia dentro.

Cerró los párpados con amas fuerza que antes. No podía ver nada aunque tuviese los parpados abiertos, pero obligarse a cerrarlos le daba la estúpida esperanza de que el dolor se iría un poco… con lo de estúpido quedara claro cuál era el resultado

No hubo suerte.

Nunca hay suerte.

Se preguntó en que había estado durante esos días en que se permitió creer en que las cosas en su vida realmente iba a ser felices ¿Cómo tan imbécil? ¿Cuándo las cosas han sido fáciles o felices para ella? NUNCA. ¿Por qué mierda entonces comenzó a creer ahora? Y la respuesta era tan simple como idiota lo era ella. Se enamoró de un lobo imprimado que de un momento a otro se apareció en su territorio prometiendo que la venia a buscar, como si fueran el uno para el otro, como si todo fuera a cambiar solo porque Jakob le había dicho que la amaba… y ella le había creído.

Bien, imbécil era una palabra muy inteligente para describirla

En algún lado de donde ella se encontraba se escuchó un sonido. Su corazón se saltó un latido pensando en que quizás era Jakob. Su mente maquinó una escena demasiado cruel e imposible al cual ella se aferró con esperanzas durante un par de segundos.

Leah se imaginó que Jakob abría la puerta para quedarse. Que una vez dentro le diría que pensó las cosas mejor. Que no hay una maldita razón para dejarla, para dejar lo perfecto que tenían entre ellos. Que la deseaba con su alma, aun más de lo que podría desear a su imp… imp…

Un suspiro pesado salió de su garganta, el primer signo de vida desde hacía horas. Porque ya no lloraba, no tenía nada en sus glándulas lagrimales que botar, nada, estaba segura que incluso estaba con un poco de deshidratación. Cosa que le importaba tanto como la paz mundial. No iba a hacer nada por cambiar el hecho de que tenía hambre y sed.

Ahora solo estaba allí. Tirada en el piso.

Leah pensó en ella misma. Nunca había pensado que se le podía romper el corazón. De hecho, con todo lo que ya había pasado creyó que no era posible que algo o alguien le rompiera ese órgano… pero ahora, que se notaba sola, abandonada nuevamente por el hombre que ella mas amaba en el mundo… definitivamente se estaba rompiendo cual cristal, hecha añicos. Porque el hecho de que la ignoraran nuevamente, de una forma tan… tan cruel como ahora, y mirándola directo a los ojos… Dios, no había manera de que se volviera a unir. Con el tiempo, si tenía algo de suerte, cosa que era improbable, quizás podría volver a caminar y respirar con algo más de tranquilidad. Pero ahora. No, ahora simplemente no podía levantarse del suelo. No podía volver a unirse.

¿Qué se suponía que haría? Lo tenía bastante claro, en algún momento del fin de semana tendría que salir de allí y comenzar a hacer su vida como antes, hacer un intento de vida, estudiar, trabajar, hacer deportes… o cosas más fáciles como respirar y comer. Si. Estaba segura de que en algún momento haría eso. Porque después de todo el estar abandonada no significaba que se quedara en el piso, simplemente andaría por el mundo solo.

Así de simple.

No volvería a involucrarse con nadie. Nunca más. Era Jakob o Jakob. Y ya que definitivamente no iba a ser él entonces no iba a ser nadie. Leah era una luchadora, la única mujer de su tipo en el mundo, tenía claro que saldría adelante en algún momento de su vida, lo había hecho antes y lo haría nuevamente.

Se levantaría.

Pero no ahora. Aun dolía demasiado. Demasiado.

Los oídos de Leah sintieron algo. Un sonido. Pero su corazón ya no saltó ni produjo arritmia ni nada por el estilo como hace unos minutos ¿o fueron horas? ahora reconoció que era lo que sonaba y claramente no era una puerta abriéndose ni los golpes de nudillos sobre la madera. No eran pasos. No era su voz. No. Era una… ¿música? ¿De dónde mierda salía esa…?

Leah levantó la cabeza de golpe al reconocer el sonido.

"_Puta madre santísima"_ pensó cuando un poco mas allá, entre las sabanas botadas en el piso algo brillaba intermitentemente, a ritmo con la musiquita del grupo Nickelback, una que conocía muy bien ya que había ayudado a elegirla.

El celular de Jakob.

¿Por qué lo dejó? Ahora sí que su pecho se oprimió al pensar en la minúscula posibilidad de que sea él llamando a su propio teléfono esperando a que ella lo contestara ¿Cuál era la posibilidad? Leah tenía claro que casi nula, era más posible que naciera una cría entre la cruza de un cangrejo y una jirafa a que él hiciera algo así.

Pero ella era una maldita abandonada llena de vacías esperanzas… además de idiota.

Gateó con miedo hacia el aparato que seguía sonando. Cuando lo alcanzó miró la pantalla y no reconoció el número. No estaba registrado. Era obvio ¿no? Si Jakob llamaba iba a ser desde un teléfono público.

Con una de sus manos temblorosas se dispuso a contestar. Pero finalmente la llamada se cortó.

- no, no, no, no – murmuró Leah tomando el teléfono y apretándolo entre sus palmas – Jake no cuelgues no cuelgues – le habló al aparato. Lo cual era jodidamente estúpido. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No podía llamar al teléfono ya que al ser público no entraban llamadas, y no sabía con seguridad que era él. Iba a volver a decirle algo al celular, pero se detuvo.

Idiota. Idiota.

¿Cómo es posible que aun guarde alguna esperanza? ¿Cómo es posible que siga esperando que él vuelva? ¿Qué la busque? ¿Qué la ame?

Basta. Basta. Esto dolía, pero tenía que hacer algo con su vida además de querer terminar con ella.

Leah llevó sus ojos a la ventana y notó que ya era noche. Bien, eso explicaba la oscuridad y confirmaba lo que había pensado antes. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, se sentía adolorida, tenía sus piernas dormidas, un fuerte dolor de espalda y…

Se levantó de golpe y arrancó las sabanas de su sitio. Aun podía sentir el aroma de Jakob en ellas, efluvio mezclado con el suyo que era una huella latente de lo que habían estado haciendo, un recuerdo tangente de lo que había pasado reiteradas veces durante esos seis días. Tiró la tela a una de las esquinas de la habitación y miró el colchón con el ceño fruncido. Era como si pudiese ver el bajo relieve de su cuerpo y el de él acostados. Le llenaron unas ganas enormes de quemar la cama. Quemar la pieza.

No tenía idea como mierda lo haría. Pero tenía que seguir viviendo, aunque fuera sola, aunque sintiera que el cartel de abandonada le colgaba del cuello.

Con una resolución en su mente se dirigió al baño directamente hacia el mueble blanco del sitio evitando a toda costa mirarse en el espejo. Allí había una bolsa negra de basura, "_perfecta"_ pensó al ver el tamaño. Parte de su fuerza se desinfló cuando llegó a la puerta y vio su cuarto desde otra perspectiva. Sábanas tiradas en el piso, el perfume de él aun estaba sobre su tocador, podía ver una de sus camisas sobre la silla. Estaba segura que si abría el cajón de su closet vería su ropa.

No quiso pensar en nada más y con rapidez se dirigió hacia las sábanas, las metió dentro con muy poca sutileza. Siguió con la ropa, camisas, pantalones, calcetas, un par de zapatillas y bóxers directo a la bolsa. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y su respiración agitada como si estuviera corriendo una maratón en lugar de botando cosas. Estaba decidida a ignorar todo lo que le pasaba, se detuvo un segundo para respirar, una de sus manos se dirigió a su pecho sobándolo en un intento de aplacar el dolor. Tenía que continuar, seguir sin él. Porque no iba a dejarse vencer por el sentimiento de que ella era una basura dejada sobre el camino. No importaba que tan verdadero fuera

Parada en medio del sitio pasó la mano por su cabello dejándolo en la corona, sus ojos escanearon el lugar, ya no veía sus cosas, y esa era la idea ¿no? dejar nada, absolutamente nada de él. Jakob ya no existiría para Leah. Por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que ella supiera que no iba a querer a nadie más a su lado y por lo tanto estaría condenada a estar vacía, no lo iba a esperar, se olvidaría de todo y dejaría la última semana como un recuerdo. Pasado. Guardado. Terminado… le habría gustado decir olvidado pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la bolsa cuando notó algo a un lado de la cama.

El jodido celular.

Con un odio aumentado en su pecho se acercó al aparato y lo tomó. Esa cosa enana había sido el intermediario para que su vida perfecta se fuera a la mierda. Odiaba la tecnología, especialmente a los celulares. Si algún día tenía la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo iría directamente a patearle al maldito trasero a Martin Cooper por inventar los celulares. Aunque pensándolo mejor, le daría una visita a Graham Bell y le cortaría el cuello, si él no podía respirar no habría teléfonos en general y por lo tanto no hay celulares y ella ahora sería feliz.

Los ojos vagaron por el aparato, como si de esa forma pudiera destruirlo, pasó su mirada por las líneas negras, deslizó la parte superior y la pantalla se iluminó mostrando una foto de ambos. Recordó el día en que se la tomaron, estaban en la cancha del campus universitario, estaba anocheciendo… él la tomó mientras ella lo besaba.

Cerró el aparato con fuerza y lo lanzó dentro de la bolsa

Esto era lo último de Jakob en esa habitación, de los recuerdos ya se encargaría más tarde, quizás renovara los muebles, pintara las paredes a pesar de que no estaba permitido. No importa que mierda hiciera, lo importante ahora era deshacerse de las cosas. La pantalla del celular seguía brillando como si se quisiera burlarse de ella. Tragando la saliva que se le había juntado en la boca junto los bordes para cerrar…

Nickelback volvió a sonar de fondo deteniendo todo movimiento en su cuerpo. No pudo seguir haciendo lo que fuese que estaba haciendo o lo que se suponía que quería hacer. Ni si quiera pensó. Y puede que esa sea la explicación al porqué menos de dos segundos después estaba con ese aparato que tanto odiaba en su mano mirando como la pantalla parpadeaba y la música continuaba llenando el silencio. Por un segundo amó a Martin Cooper.

Entonces olvidó todo lo que tenía relación con el tema de 'olvidemos a Jakob' y pulso el botón para contestar.

Jakob se detuvo un momento. Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Llevaba corriendo todo el día con un maldito dolor en el pecho auspiciado por una belleza exótica llamada Leah Clearwater, y lo que era aun peor es que había una oferta de dos por uno que incluía a la siempre odiada sensación de culpa. Aunque esta última se la tenía bien merecida.

Se sentía un bastardo miserable por lo que le había hecho. Sabía en su mente de que lo único que estaba logrando con esto era joderse la vida a sí mismo y de paso jodérsela a ella. Pero aquí estaba, llegando casi al final de la cuidad para finalmente, luego de casi diez horas de carrera constante a una aburrida, lenta y desesperante velocidad humana, llegara a algo que se asemejaba a un bosque y le daba la pantalla adecuada para cubrir su forma de lobo.

Si las cosas continuaba por este camino no llegaría antes de un mes a Brasil, y para ese entonces Renesme ya no estaría ni si quiera cerca de ese país y la abría perdido.

Le dolió el pecho, aun mas, de solo pensarlo.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de seguir como lobo o por último estar más tiempo en fase, así demoraría mucho menos. Jakob tuvo serias ganas de mandar todo el tema de guardar las apariencias a la mierda y correr como un perro de casi dos metros de alto por las calles de la cuidad, que se joda el mundo, tenia que llegar AHORA a Brasil.

Mientras se daba los cinco minutos de respiro, que no necesitaba porque no estaba ni si quiera levemente cansado, se permitió ser masoquista y pensar en Leah. Su Leah. Dios, esos hermosos ojos dorados… esos ojos que tanto amaba casi lo matan la última vez que los vio, en aquel pasillo, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. No había visto el brillo que los habían inundado desde que llegó a la cuidad, no había vida en ellos… nada. Solo vacio. Y él era el único culpable de eso. El único maldito culpable.

Bastardo egoísta

Si moría próximamente se lo tenía totalmente merecido. Y siguiendo con el karma, debería ser una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Suspiró pasándose la mano derecha por el pecho. Sentía el dolor detrás de su esternón. Y sabía que era por Leah. Como también sabía que iba a estar mucho tiempo con esa dolencia supurando dolorosamente. Con esa misma opresión entre sus pectorales que le hacían difícil respirar. Y no había forma de que se pasara por sí solo.

La cura era que Leah estuviese con él, lo que no iba a pasar, nunca. Porque la había perdido, él se había ido y ella no lo iba a esperar, lo dejó bastante claro. Y no la culpa, él tampoco lo haría de estar en su lugar.

Sus piernas se comenzaron a mover nuevamente, ahora un poco más rápido aprovechando que no había tanta gente en las calles por las que él estaba transitando. Con su vista podía ver a lo lejos los árboles.

"_ya era hora"_

Las casas estaban quedando atrás, y los cerros con su oscuridad ocultarían su enorme cuerpo peludo.

Con quince minutos más de carrera llegó justo donde quería, con rapidez se quitó la ropa, la amarró a su tobillo y de un pensamiento cambió de forma. De inmediato sintió la presencia de Seth.

"_mierda"_

"_exactamente eso es lo que eres"_ le dijo por pensamientos el pequeño lobo

"_¿Qué haces patrullando?"_ a Jakob realmente no le vendría bien una conversación con el hermano de la mujer que acababa de abandonar, al cual le prometió que nunca más la haría sufrir

"_esperaba que te convirtieras en lobo para hablar exactamente de esa promesa, sabia que lo ibas a hacer tarde o temprano"_ esa voz mental no era para nada simpática "_obviamente no seré simpático con el imbécil que abandona a mi hermana"_

"_Seth, las cosas son un poco más complicadas que…"_

"_ya sé como son las cosas, Edward habló conmigo y Bella me pidió tu teléfono, me se toda la estúpida historia Jakob, lo que no sé es que haces tú ahora, obviamente no estás en la habitación de mi hermana ¿verdad?"_

"_¿tu le diste mi teléfono a los Cullen?" _ese niño era un bipolar, si no quería que nada le pasara a su hermana no debió pasarle el número a ellos

"_no te atrevas a culparme"_ arremetió Seth con rabia en su tono de voz mental… claro que eso quedaba claro por las imágenes de enojo que tenía en su mente _"les pasé tu número porque necesitaban hablar contigo, porque Bella estaba desesperada, pero no te puse una condenada pistola en la cabeza para que corrieras a intentar ser un maldito superhéroe con la mujer que se supone no es la que amas" _de no saber que tenia la total razón le habría dicho al niño ese que mantuviera el respeto, ya que después de todo continuaba siendo su alfa. Jakob escuchó como bufaba

"_Seth, yo se que en estos momento me odias completamente, créeme cuando te dijo yo me odio más de lo que haces tú. Pero esto es más grande que yo… pregúntale a Sam como son las cosas, él amaba a tu hermana en su momento, pero tenía que estar con Emily"_ pudo escuchar un gruñido mental por parte del lobo en Forks

"_no es escusa Jakob"_

"_no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en contra de esto, la imprimación manda por sobre todas las cosas"_

"_debiste pensar en eso antes de ir a buscar a mi hermana" _el silesio que se produjo después le dio la razón a Seth, Jakob sabia eso ¿pero cómo se iba a imaginar que algo así iba a pasar? ¿Cómo iba a saber que llegaría el día en que tendría que volver con su imprimación? Nunca lo pensó cuando se fue en busca de Leah _"basta solo un poco de imaginación, todos los imprimados vuelven, no niego que amas a Leah, porque puedo sentirlo, pero sabias que si algo pasaba, por mínimo que fuera, tu lado imprimado iba a primar, tu sabias eso al igual que yo y aun así fuiste tras ella"_

"_yo la amo" _el tono mental de Jakob hizo que Seth terminara de creerle, pero aun así continuaba enojado, la estupidez de su alfa ahora le hacía sentir culpable, nunca debió pasarle la dirección de Leah, nunca debió permitir que volviera por ella, quizás si él se hubiera negado con más fuerza su hermana ahora no estaría sufriendo como él sabia que lo estaba.

"_pero aun así la dejaste… si tanto la amabas Jakob lo único que debiste hacer era mantenerte lejos de ella, porque siempre habría una posibilidad de que le hicieras daño" _las patas de Jake dejaron de correr y en algún momento pararon por completo. Mierda, Seth tenía tanta razón que parecía estúpido que nunca lo hubiese pensado, el que esté imprimado siempre iba a estar entre ellos. Siempre.

"_demonios Seth…" _tenía ganas de disculparse por su egoísmo, pero no era a él a quien tenía que pedirle perdón. Y su ánimo decayó aun mas al saber que no habría oportunidad de hacerlo, porque no volvería a verla "_¿alguna novedad en la reserva?" _lo que mejor podía hacer ahora era ser el alfa que llevaba siendo durante los últimos 4 años de su vida, el joven lobo se quedó callado por unos segundos sopesando que le iba a decir, estaba entre la posibilidad de mandar a su alfa a la mierda por imbécil, pero al final se decidió de que lo mejor era responderle como debía, después de todo, las malas palabras no iban a quitarle la rabia ni iba a ser que Jakob le simpatizara más de lo poco que lo hacía ahora.

"_ninguna desde que los Cullen se fueron" _Jakob le iba a preguntar la hora de salida, pero el pequeño lobo le leyó la mente y respondió antes "_tenían el avión a media noche, partieron a Seattle hace menos de media hora. La manada de Sam no ha tenido problemas y tampoco tu manada Jakob" _eso último fue con un tono de reproche.

Genial. Agreguemos al pack de culpabilidad que ya tenía el hecho de que estaba despreocupado por los que se suponían aun estaban a su cargo

"_bien… yo… volveremos a hablar" _iba a decir nuevamente que lo sentía, pero se detuvo, por mucho que lo repitiera eso no iba a disminuir la molestia de Seth con él, ni tampoco su sentimiento de inferioridad

"_tienes razón, no lo hará. Y no sé si hablemos muy pronto, estoy en mis semanas finales y quiero concentrarme en mis estudios, la manada de Sam estará al pendiente, cualquier cosa nos comunicaremos contigo, Quil y Embry te envían saludos y te mandan a decir que eres un imbécil pero que en parte te entienden"_ Jakob suspiró aliviado, al menos alguien entendía lo que le pasaba "_pero no te justifican y no significa que eres menos idiota"_ genial…

"_¿me odiarás mucho tiempo?"_

"_decidiré eso una vez que logre hablar con Leah, ella debería importarte no yo." _y sin esperar respuesta dejó de sentir a Seth en su cabeza. Si antes se sentía culpable ahora quería pegarse un tiro por idiota. Sus patas retomaron la velocidad anterior y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Había pensado antes todo lo que le dijo Seth. Sabia en alguna parte de su cabeza que volver con Nessie era una posibilidad viva y latente, pero nunca creyó que realmente ella necesitaría de él teniendo a su Nahuel. Nunca dudó que él correría en su ayuda si ella lo necesitara, pero en verdad no lo imaginaba como un suceso cercano y menos aun tan trágico. ¿Qué querían los Volturi con ella? ¿Por qué no ir a buscarla antes? ¿Esperar 3 años para qué? Nada tenía sentido ¿Por qué no se llevaron también a Alice y Edward? Nessie no tenia poderes, al menos que se supiera ¿entonces porque la querían?

El no tener respuestas le estaba jodiendo, realmente. Y para sumarle algo a eso tenía parte, una gran parte de hecho, de su cerebro gritándole el nombre de Leah y recordándole su rostro la última vez que la vio, en ese pasillo. Intentaba llenarse de las imágenes de ambos en las cuales eran felices, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por los pasillos de la universidad, mientras tomaban un café sentados en el piso de la habitación estudiando, o mejor dicho, viéndola a ella mientras estudiaba… esos momentos en que se sentía completo.

No como ahora que siente que la mitad de su vida se quedó en california.

Su mente captó una presencia, alguien más estaba en fase. Se mantuvo alerta ante la posibilidad de que fuera uno de su manda, pero no, no habían más voces, ni ondas cerebrales que conociera. Cada vez que Seth, Embry o Quil aparecían Jakob sabía precisamente quien era por las características de esas ondas. Pero estas solo eran vagamente familiares… fue como esperar que el timbre del celular sonara con una melodía conocida, pero no apretaras el botón de contestar. Si ambas partes no querían no habría comunicación ¿será Sam? Podría ser, solo con él tenía ese tipo de pensamiento, pero conocía la mente alfa de él, dudaba mucho que algo en su cerebro hubiese cambiado eso. ¿Otro lobo? La sola idea de que alguien más a cuatro patas quisiera comunicarse con se le hacía casi imposible, no eran los únicos lobos en el mundo ¿pero en california? No era posible.

¿Entonces?

Jakob se abrió a la posibilidad de tener una comunicación, mejor saber quién era pronto. Mientras la otra mente se abría paso en la suya la sintió familiar, la conocía. ¿Jared quizás? ¿O paúl? ¿O tal vez…?

"_¿Jakob?" _el aludido frenó de un golpe derrapando en la tierra del cerro en el cual corría. No podía ser… _"si eres tu abre la maldita boca y dime algo" _si… si era

"_¿Leah?"_

"_no, soy tu conciencia, obvio que soy yo idiota"_ la voz era claramente poco simpática pero a Jakob no le importaba, era ella, volvía a escuchar la voz de Leah a pesar de que pensó que no lo haría nunca. Wow… finalmente sus pulmones se dignaban a tomar un poco mas de oxigeno, su corazón podría tomar el ejemplo de sus vecinos y trabajar mejor ahora _"¿Dónde estás?"_ preguntó ella. Jakob lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar incoherencias _"demonios Jakob, dime dónde mierda estás, no tengo toda la maldita noche"_ intentando saberlo con claridad movió su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando algo que lo orientara

"_mmm… estoy… llegando a los limites de california con Arizona"_ la escuchó gemir, y aunque no eran los sonidos que había escuchado hace unas horas estando sobre su cuerpo, se le hicieron increíbles, amaba a una Leah jadeante… Jakob esperó luego de ese pensamiento las reprimendas de ella…

Nop, nada… normalmente Leah lo habría subido y bajado a malas palabras después de lo que pensó, pero no… ahora que lo veía bien, él tampoco podía escuchar sus pensamientos…

"_gira hacia el este y corre en línea recta, te encontrarás con el aeropuerto, ponte frente a la entrada principal para que sea fácil ubicarte"_

"_¿ubicarme? ¿Por quién?"_

"_te veo en una hora" _y dejó de sentirla. Dejo de sentirla. Y aun así se sintió más vivo que en todo el día.

Santo Jesucristo resucitado… la vería nuevamente… debería jugar a la lotería, parece que es su día de suerte

Leah colgó el teléfono luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de discusiones, ruegos y lamentos. Se quedó mirando el aparato como si encontrara en la pantalla la forma de arrepentirse de la promesa que hizo. Lo que le daba más rabia era el hecho de que a pesar de que él le encontró razón a cada argumento que ella puso, aun así le pidió eso. Aun así le dijo que lo hiciera. Y ella no quería, pero lo prometió, se lo prometió a él y a sí misma. Porque si había algo que no podría soportar seria que algo malo le pasara. Eso no la dejaría vivir.

Dios… maldita mentirosa… ¿realmente se creía el cuento de que no quería hacerlo? Por favor… se moría de ganas… pero también sabía que moriría lentamente si lo hacía.

Mientras aun se convencía de lo que había hecho tomó el computador portátil y comenzó a mandar correos. El primero fue a su profesor de estadística, el motivo era que por razones familiares impostergables no podía asistir al examen final de curso y le rogaba la posibilidad de hacerlo a vuelta de vacaciones. Tenía claro que la respuesta iba a ser un 'lo sentimos pero reprueba el ramo y se atrasa un año', pero en pedir no hay engaño.

El siguiente fue a Carolina y Nicol, corto y preciso 'viajo de urgencia, nos vemos al otro semestre', y por último a Jenny para decirle que no estaría para entrenar en verano, eso lo sentía realmente mucho.

Una vez que cerró el portátil se quedó en blanco. Mierda. Realmente iba a hacer esto. Y no solo por una estúpida promesa, si no que, internamente, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, sin importar que le causaría un dolor infinito. No importaba ahora. Ser una idiota no importaba ahora.

Tomó un bolso pequeño y puso dentro solo lo necesario, documentos, un enterito negro amarrado al cuello y corto, ideal y cómodo si necesitaba correr, un par de zapatos para andar en la ciudad, el condenado aparato celular que tanto problemas le había causado y del que ahora no podría separarse, y unas últimas cosas. Nada pesado, nada estúpido.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta miró por sobre su hombre el cuarto, la cama sin sábanas, el laptop descansando sobre la mesa a un lado de un cerro de papeles… la bolsa negra cerca de la puerta... Esperaba verlo nuevamente en un par de meses. Realmente esperaba verlo.

A paso rápido fue hacia el gimnasio, eran sobre las once de la noche, poca gente había caminando por el campus y ese sitio era lo suficientemente grande para cambiar de fase. Rompió con facilidad el candado que había en la puerta y entró. Todos sus sentidos se activaron y agudizaron en busca de alguien más en el sitio, pero no había nadie.

Suspiró antes para prepararse. Llevaba tres años sin transformarse, sinceramente no sabía si podría hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Con determinación se sacó el short de licra negro y la polera de tiras rojas. Desnuda cerró los ojos.

Sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma con una facilidad que le asombró. No había pasado más de un segundo y estaba sobre sus cuatro patas en medio de la multi cancha del gimnasio. Demonios. ¿Había sido siempre tan alta? ¿Cuánto mediría ahora, dos metros? ¿Dos metros y medio? Joder… si ella tenía este tamaño suponiendo que era la más pequeña de la manda no quería ni saber cómo estarían lo demás.

Concentrándose intentó escuchar a alguien. Rogó porque Jakob pasara a lobo ahora que era de noche, necesitaba hablar con él. Ahora mismo, y no solo porque quisiera escuchar su voz, aunque fuera mental. No, necesitaba hablar con él para algo más que solo escucharlo, algo más importante… ¿ya había dicho que no era solo porque quería escuchar su voz?

Sitió algo en su cabeza, pero era bastante débil, no había nadie más que ella en sus pensamientos, ¿no había nadie en fase? ¿Había perdido la práctica? Imposible, eso era como andar en bicicleta, inolvidable. Pero le extrañaba demasiado sentir la presencia de alguien mas pero aun así estar sola en su cabeza.

"_¿Jakob?"_ preguntó en caso de que fuera él. Sintió la sorpresa de la otra presencia, y la duda _"si eres tu abre la maldita boca y dime algo"_ fuera quien fuera tenía que contestar a eso

"_¿Leah?" _mierda. Jodida mierda. Era él. Jakob. No debería estar tan feliz de solo escucharlo, y menos aun cuando su pecho dolía con la misma intensidad que antes. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Porque no se mostraría dócil, nunca más sería dócil o vulnerable con Jakob.

"_no, soy tu conciencia, obvio que soy yo idiota" _Espetó, no dejó que él hablara, fue directo al grano _"¿Dónde estás?"_ no hubo respuesta, nada, ni si quiera una lluvia de pensamientos incoherentes, solo silencio ¿es que acaso ahora Jakob ni si quiera pensaba? _"demonios Jakob, dime donde mierda estás"_

"_mmm… estoy… llegando a los limites de california con Arizona"_ Leah gimió, y no sabía si era porque estaba feliz de que su ubicación fuera cercana a al aeropuerto que necesitaban, o porque había avanzado bastante solo caminando como humano, lo que demostraba lo desesperado que estaba de llegar donde… a Brasil

"_gira hacia el este y corre en línea recta, te encontrarás con el aeropuerto, ponte frente a la entrada para que sea fácil ubicarte" _tenía que dejar de pensar en estupideces, el hecho de que ella no sintiera los pensamientos de él no significaba que él no podía escuchar los suyos, además, no tenía motivos para aumentar gratuitamente el ardor en su cuerpo.

"_¿ubicarme? ¿Por quién?"_ le iba a decir que por ella, pero no lo hizo

"_te veo en una hora" _contestó antes de volver a ser humana.

Agachada en el piso del gimnasio, aun estando desnuda, se tomó el pecho. Si, escuchar a Jakob le había dolido, saber que había avanzado tanto seguramente porque no había parado a descansar le había confirmado lo desesperado que estaba por llegar donde su imprimación... dolía malditamente.

Pero no podía echarse para atrás. Ya no podía hacerlo. Estaba metida en esto ahora y llegaría hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias o lo que tuviera que hacer.

Con ese pensamiento se vistió con rapidez y tomando el bolso salió de allí camino al aeropuerto.

_**Volvi!**_

_**Escusa número uno por mi demora: el epilogo de 23 paginas de Esperanza… merecía un descanso de eso no?**_

_**Escusa numero dos por mi demora: alucine durante días anteriores y posteriores al excelentísimo concierto de Paramore aquí en Chile… si les gusta y tienen oportunidad de verlos vayan… Haley tiene una voz increíble aunque salte todo el concierto, Josh es mas rico en persona y Jeremy no se queda atrás… además el show es es-pec-ta-cu-lar.**_

_**Bueno, se esperaban esto o no? Leah volviendo? Quien creen que llamo? Que tal Seth? Jajaj son muchas preguntas que adoraría si me las contestan en un revi… ahora que solo estoy con esta historia al menos hasta que se me ocurra hacer otra, actualizaré cada 20 dias mas o menos (espero que menos) asi que… el próximo capi vendría el… 23 de este mes… espero cumplir con esto, entre a clases asi que veamos como nos va con el plazo**_

_**Dejen un lindo lindo revi ya? O feo como quieran, su opinión REALMENTE ME IMPORTA…**_

_**Se les quiere montones!**_

_**Pd: ha! **_http : / / citycelus . galeon . com / celular01 . jpg es el celu de Jake ^^


	6. vamos

**Capitulo 6**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Vamos.

**Video: **hoy no hay xDD

**Nota de la autora al final ^^ **

Jakob respiraba superficialmente concentrándose en mantener la calma aunque le costase demasiado. Llevaba al menos 30 minutos en la misma posición. Los 30 anteriores se había entretenido paseando de un lado para otro, olisqueando el aire como enfermo y hablando solo igual que un esquizofrénico en plena crisis psicótica.

Ahora seguía hablando solo, pero al menos no se movía… era un avance.

Estaba sentado sobre la calzada frente a las puertas de vidrio del aeropuerto, tenía sus piernas abrazadas y su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas, parecía un crio pequeño a pesar de que superaba los dos metros de altura. Miraba al horizonte cubierto de árboles intentando ver algo entre todo el follaje que rodeaba el sitio.

Sus sentidos estaban al máximo, deseaba sentir el momento en que ella apareciera. Leah le había dicho que tardaría una hora, pero ya se había cumplido ese tiempo y la espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Llevaba 85 minutos y… 37, 38, 39, 40 segundos esperándola. Al menos según el reloj enorme que se podía ver atreves de los vidrios…. 43, 44, 45…

Era una completa estupidez sentirse tan ansioso de querer verla, estúpido y de niña. Pero que importaba en esos minutos, nadie lo veía y tenía que comenzar a aceptarlo, cuando se trataba de Leah era débil.

Hacía 14 horas que se había marchado, y unos minutos que no iba a especificar a pesar de que sabía cuantos eran.

Eso no era nada de tiempo para una persona común y corriente. Solo un poco más de medio día lejos de quien se ama, no los mataría, no los jodería demasiado. Pero para Jakob se estaba haciendo una eternidad, sentía como si llevara días sin estar a su lado. Con miedo a sonar cursi y afeminado en su cabeza aceptó el hecho de que un día sin Leah era como un siglo sin aire, un siglo caminado en el desierto sin agua… mierda, un poco mas de azúcar y le daba un coma por diabetes.

A pesar de todo eso fue inevitable que sonriera al recordarla, le bastaba una imagen mental de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de lo que fuera para asomar la alegría. Pero toda sonrisa se fue de su rostro en cuanto recordó otras cosas. Sobre todo aquellas relacionadas con su estupidez

Lo más seguro que es Leah lo odia, la había dejado prefiriendo a otra mujer por sobre ella a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Para ella no sería algo de validez decirle que por más que quiso negarse no pudo dejar de sentir que debía ir con Nessie sin importar las consecuencias. Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, porque Jakob sabia dentro de cada célula de su cuerpo que amaba a Leah de una manera profunda e irracional, pero de la misma forma también sabía que debía ir donde sea que Nessie estuviese y debía ayudarla, era una necesidad profunda y definitivamente irracional.

Habría dado su brazo izquierdo para quedarse con Leah sin interrupciones, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Pero la vida no lo quiere. Puede que en estos momentos le tenga pena y por eso le de la felicidad de que Leah venga en camino.

Alabado sea el cielo por eso

Mierda, se encontraba tan jodidamente feliz. La quería ver, la quería tocar, besar. Hombre, se moría por besarla. En la boca, en el cuello, en su escote, en… todas partes. Quería hacer el amor con ella, ahora mismo, en el aeropuerto, en el bosque frente a este, en las escaleras, incluso en el pavimento de la carretera, el lugar era lo de menos.

Si. Aun podía recordar de manera vívida el último encuentro que tuvieron, cuando ella se hacía de rogar para llegar tarde a clases. Y Jakob la había convencido, a base de orgasmos múltiples, que se quedara en la cama con él durante toda la mañana. La había cargado haciendo que rebotara sobre su erección para enterrarse en ella con fuerza. Leah gemía con fuerza… gemía su nombre…

Jakob tragó seco y alejó los recuerdos de su mente ya que provocaban que toda su sangre se acumulara entre sus piernas. No sería bonito recibir a Leah con una erección monumental. Esta podría venir después...

Su mente se perdió dos segundos en el recuerdo de cuando esas 'cinco letras' salieron de los labios de ambos. Bloqueó eso al instante.

¿Por qué vendrá? Sabia con seguridad que no era para salvar a Renesme, si había alguien a quien Leah odiase era a ella. Y tal vez a Bella.

Definitivamente también odiaba a Bella.

No lo entendía, no hay razones para que Leah venga a este sitio, ni mucho menos para que lo busque después de todo lo que pasó y todo lo que se dijeron esta mañana, quizás se le olvidó algo en el departamento... se quiso golpear por ingenuo. Claro, como si ella fuese a ser tan amable como para viajar al otro lado de la cuidad solo a entregárselo.

Seguuuuuro…

¿Para estar con él? Su corazón se aceleró de solo contemplar esa alternativa. Cuando tuvo que decirle adiós se tentó de pedirle, rogarle, implorarle, y todos sus sinónimos, que fuera con él. "viaja conmigo, ven, acompáñame, te necesito a mi lado" si, esas palabras quería decirle, mas o menos. Pero fue demasiado cobarde como para proponerle algo así, además no había manera de que Leah lo aceptara, era simplemente inimaginable… ella preferiría cortarse las venas y regar el pasto con su sangre antes de si quiera pensar en ir con él mientras salvaba a otra.

Descartando la idea de que venía por él le quedaba… nada.

No tenía idea que pasaba, porque venía. Pero a estas alturas de su vida eso le daba igual, lo importante aquí es que la vería en un par de minutos, y si realmente ella llegaba era porque de alguna manera, quizás, tal vez, lo que tenían no estaba del todo perdido. Al contrario. Había oportunidad de que las cosas tuvieran un final diferente, el dolor en su pecho que calaba y sangraba a cada segundo que pasaba se iría solo con fijar sus ojos en Leah. Todo gracias a que ella venia en camino.

Dios, la amaba tanto.

Un sonido llamó su atención. Levantó su cabeza y puso más atención. Esperó escuchar el ruido de unas patas corriendo. Pero no lo eran… eran… ¿ruedas? Si… fijó su vista en la carretera que se perdía en el horizonte y poco a poco algo comenzó a iluminar la vía.

Un taxi.

¿Por qué Leah teniendo la opción de venir como lobo lo hacía en un auto? Puede que no sea ella. Pero tenía que serlo, su pecho estaba comenzando a dejar de doler y respirar ya no era un trabajo tan difícil. Tenía que ser Leah quien viniese en ese coche. Su piel lo sentía.

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que estuviese imprimado de ella? porque lo que profesaba no era un simple amor, no como el que Sam sentía por Leah antes de conocer a Emily. Jakob estuvo en su cabeza, contacto directo con la fuente del problema, y comparando el amor por su antigua novia y el que sentía por su imprimación, no había modo de cotejarlo. Simplemente Leah no existía a un lado de su prima.

Para él ella estaba tan presente como Nessie. Dejarla fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que alguna vez tuvo que hacer, impensablemente difícil… muy, muy, muy difícil… dificilísimo… mega difícil.

El auto negro se detuvo un par de metros antes de llegar a la posición de Jakob. Este se levantó al momento en que la puerta de los pasajeros se abrió. No pudo evitar jadear cuando ella salió de allí.

Su Leah…. "mía" pensó territorialmente al encontrar sus ojos.

Mierda… el idiota estaba sin camisa esperándola. Como si tener que mirar el poder de sus ojos no fuera suficiente se le ocurre mostrar su perfecta y enorme anatomía. Leah sintió ganas de tirarse sobre él y besarlo. Si todo eso llevaba a tener sexo salvaje entre los árboles que así fuera. No habría reclamos de su parte.

Pero eso no podía pasar, tenía que sacarse esas ideas de su mente en ese mismo instante. Así que para calmarse un poco respiró hondo y… mala idea.

Su aroma inundó sus sentidos noqueando su ya de por si escasa capacidad de pensar cuando estaba cerca de él. Tragó en seco y se concentró como pudo.

"_no te lo vienes a tirar, nada de sexo ni besos. Cero contacto o estas muerta"_ pensó mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi en el que venía. Pero realmente se le hacía difícil pensar en no tocarlo teniéndolo tan cerca _"él va tras su imprimación y tu por un favor"_ se recordó. El solo hecho de saber que él la había dejado le devolvió el raciocinio. Jakob no la ama, no la quiere, y la dejó por otra.

Listo. Con eso en mente puede volver a ser una perra como antes.

Jakob vio la transformación en el rostro de Leah. La pelea de emociones que pugnaban por salir a flote. Y con pesar vio como la frialdad le ganaba al resto. Recordó vagamente hace unos años atrás. Cuando Sam la dejó por Emily.

Leah había desaparecido del radar de todo el mundo, incluso su madre no la había visto. Algunos decían que se había escondido en su pieza, lo que era totalmente falso ya que habían entrado allí y no había nadie. Otros comentaban que se encontraba vagando por los bosques, lo que era posible, o quizás solo se había ido para no volver. Nadie supo que pasó con ella esa semana. Pero aquel día que volvió, fue como si hubiesen reemplazado a la Leah que todos habían conocido. La niña risueña de sonrisa hermosa y ojos brillantes se había ido. Ya no existía esa joven que lo cuidó más de una vez cuando era pequeño. Su mirada era fría, carente de emociones, nada la hacia reír, al menos no de manera sincera, nada la alegraba, nada le daba vida a su rostro. Era una cascara vacía y rota.

Vio a esa Leah nuevamente. Y la odió.

Se quedaron mirando un momento sin saber cómo romper el silencio. Solo estando allí.

Jakob tenía una sensación molesta en su piel, estaba sensible pero de un modo desagradable. La razón era obvia, la tenía demasiado cerca y se negaba a tocarla por miedo a que saliera corriendo de allí, o le golpeara… lo cual no estaría tan mal, ya que estaría obligada a tocarlo en el proceso. Dudaba mucho que en este tiempo hubiese aprendido a golpear telequinéticamente.

Leah seguía parada allí sin saber cómo empezar todo esto. Tenía que hacer lo que había planeado pronto, con cada segundo que pasaba el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos. Pero no se quería mover. Estaba bien allí, solo mirándolo.

Dándose fuerza mental salió del transe y se movió sin una expresión en su rostro. Quedó solo a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Jakob. Se arrepintió. Se sentía demasiado bien

- no tenemos tiempo – dijo Leah pasándole el bolso que llevaba, este lo tomó sin entender a que se refería – mientras menos hables mejor para ambos – continuó sacando un brillo de labios del bolsillo exterior. Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana y se pinto los labios. Jakob casi tuvo un infarto. Mierda, sus labios se veían tan bien con eso, llenos, profundos, deliciosos… besables. Vio como Leah se arreglaba alisando su cabello y bajando un poco su polera de tiras.

Su escote se profundizó

¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Provocarle una erección? Eficiente maniobra ya que la sangre comenzaba a juntarse en un sitio en particular quitándole la capacidad de pensar con claridad.

- ¿Por qué…?

- sígueme y no hables – no alcanzó a decirle nada cuando ella pasó por su lado y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Movía sus caderas de forma sugerente.

Jakob estaba a segundos de una maldita combustión

Leah agradeció al cielo cuando vio el mesón de atención y notó que era un hombre el que estaba allí. El aeropuerto estaba casi vacío por ser las 2 de la mañana. Se concentró en parecer una femme fatale aunque sabía que le salía demasiado patético.

Siempre fue un marimacho, uno más de los chicos. Al ser la mayor su padre la llevaba a pescar con él, arreglaba autos con ella, le enseñó el nombre de las herramientas y como arreglar cualquier utensilio en una casa. Su cuarto no tenía muñecas. Pero nunca faltaba un alicate en su cajón.

Lo de ser una mujer femenina y delicada no era parte de ella. Comportarse como una mujer solo para engatusar al que vendía los pasajes de avión era lo más bajo que alguna vez había hecho.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió esta estupidez? Claro. La convencieron de eso

"_eres una mujer hermosa, usa eso para conseguir lo que quieres"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Y ella le había creído.

Hubiese sido más fácil amenazarlo con algunas de las miradas que tenia para asustar, o solo obligarlo. Pero no, aquí estaba preparándose mentalmente para intentar flirtear por primera vez en su vida. Si esto resultaba le creería totalmente. Aunque sinceramente tenía sus dudas. Ella no era hermosa… definitivamente esto no iba a resultar.

Con la poca confianza que se tenía se acercó al mesón contorneando las caderas al caminar. Al llegar jugó con su pelo colocándolo sobre uno de sus hombros y dio una sonrisa ladeada.

- hola – le dijo en la voz más sexy que encontró en su escaso repertorio. Le sonó chillona. El encargado levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y enfocó sus ojos en ella. No debía tener más de 25, quizás 28 años. Para su sorpresa el joven sonrió coquetamente al mirarla.

- hola, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – ofreció el joven dejando de hacer todo y concentrándose en la belleza que tenia frente así. _"Vaya, ¿Quién diría que tener turno de noche sería tan bueno?" _Se preguntó Rodrigo, quien era el único encargado disponible esa noche para hacer turno.

- tengo un problema… - Leah fijó sus ojos en su chaleco leyendo el nombre que estaba bordado en el – Rodrigo – dijo sonriendo. _"wow, tiene una sonrisa hermosa" _pensó el joven notando al mismo tiempo los labios llenos de la joven. Llenos como su escote – verás, tenemos que viajar urgente a Brasil y necesitamos pasajes para el primer avión que salga – cuando Rodrigo escuchó el 'tenemos' miró al joven que estaba detrás de la belleza exótica que le hablaba. Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Quién a esta hora de la noche anda sin camisa? ¿Y cómo mierda alguien puede ser tan grande? ¿Cuánto medirá el tipo, dos metros? Posiblemente más.

Cuando notó los ojos se heló. Quien se supone que acompañaba a la señorita lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Y tenía la leve impresión de que si quería lo haría en menos de un segundo. Seguramente es el novio, lo que sería más que obvio, alguien como ella no estaría soltera. Cosa que no le gustó mucho, tenía todas las ganas de lijar con la mujer que tenia al otro lado del mesón.

-no hay aviones hasta la mañana – le mintió mirando en la pantalla el número del vuelo que salía en solo una hora más.

- por favor – rogó Leah apoyándose sobre el mesón y juntando un poco más sus brazos. ¿Se verá el escote mejor si se ponía de esa forma? Mierda, era un maldito fracaso en el coqueteo. Escuchó un gruñido a su espalda y quiso matar a Jakob, si el idiota se ponía en plan protector su plan se iba a la basura – mi hermano – apuntó hacia su espalda - y yo tenemos que viajar esta noche – el vendedor la miró sorprendido… y luego sonrió.

Bingo.

- ¿tu hermano? – Rodrigo tuvo ganas de saltar cuando escuchó eso. Entonces el gigante malas pulgas lo miraba amenazante porque era el hermano, no el novio.

¡Sí!

- uno no elije a la familia – le dijo ella agachándose un poco más sobre el mesón. Ese escote era uno de los mejores que había visto en mucho tiempo… ok, es el mejor que había visto en su vida - ¿puedes revisar nuevamente?

Jakob miraba la escena y se quería arrancar los ojos. Ella estaba aquí para comprar un maldito pasaje de avión para Brasil, y por lo que había dicho pidió dos por lo tanto iría con él… pero para eso estaba coqueteando con un maldito humano que la miraba con demasiada lujuria en sus ojos. Y ella ni si quiera se inmutaba, al contrario, mas se inclinaba sobre la mesa… ese escote era solo de él, no debería mostrarlo… a nadie… suya… ella era suya.

Suya.

- hay uno en una hora más – le dijo Rodrigo sin poder negarse a esos ojos miel que lo miraban fijo. Hombre, la mujer era sexy, hermosa de una manera exótica. Fuera de lo común. Andaría con ella de la mano por la calle orgullosa de tenerla a su lado. Sería la envidia de todos sus amigos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – no se pudo aguantar el preguntar.

- Leah – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. Increíble. Hasta el nombre es lindo

- bueno Leah, hay un pasaje en una hora más que lleva al aeropuerto de Boa Vista ¿turista? – le preguntó, Leah movió su cabeza asintiendo, un mechón de su cabello se escapó de su sitio y cayó rozando su mejilla. A Rodrigo le picaron las manos por volverlo al sitio en el que estaba.

- sí, nuestro presupuesto es demasiado limitado, entre más económico mejor

- había una promoción en los pasajes al extranjero pero se acabó a las doce de la noche – mierda, Leah necesitaba que fueran esos pasajes, el dinero que tenia ahorrado no era mucho y tenía que alcanzarle para dos pasajes además de la locomoción que los llevaría a donde habían acordado por teléfono.

Deseó haber juntado más dinero

- ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – le preguntó Leah. Habría mostrado más escote, pero para hacerlo tendría que sacarse la camisa de tiras, y bajo esta no llevaba sujetador. Así que era una idea descartada.

- veré que puedo hacer, dame unos minutos ¿bien?

- te daré lo que gustes si me consigues esos pasajes - ¿eso salió de su boca? ¿Realmente dijo eso? Leah se sorprendió a si misma sintiéndose mas cómoda con todo el tema del coqueteo. Pero más que nada, le sorprendió el hecho de que le resultara.

- ¿tu teléfono? – preguntó Rodrigo aprovechándose de la situación. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo como el gigante caminaba hasta sentarse en las sillas que estaban lejos de allí. El tipo no estaba feliz. A diferencia de él que estaba por vender un pasaje que se sumaría a su comisión y por estar a punto de conseguir una cita con la mujer más espectacular que había visto en su vida

- mi teléfono y una cita apenas vuelva al país – _"gracias Dios mío, ahora prometo ir a misa todos los domingos si esto se concreta" _pensó él guiñándole un ojo a la morena y tecleando en su computadora.

Jakob no lo aguantó más y tuvo que alejarse del lugar. Quería matar al tipo. Matarlo de manera tan literal que se asustó de sí mismo. Porque nunca le había quitado la vida a nada que no fuera un vampiro. Y ahora quería despellejar al tipo con sus uñas. Pero no era lo único que lo tenía enfermo.

Hermano.

Eso fue lo que le dijo. Que eran hermanos. ¡Como si fuese remotamente verdad! Mierda, si fuese así habían estado practicando el incesto durante días. Un incesto bastante bueno cabe decir.

Lo peor de todo era que él no se levantaba a detenerla. Aunque quería, no lo hacía. Todo porque necesitaba llegar a Brasil ahora, aun a costa de ver como la mujer que ama se le ofrecía a otro en bandeja.

Era un enfermo.

Rodrigo estuvo casi diez minutos entre tecleo y conversaciones con Leah. Sintió que se enamoraba de ella. No literalmente, pero le estaba agradando demasiado su conversación. Luego de saltarse la mitad de los reglamentos logró conseguir dos pasajes a precio con descuento.

Tendría una cita en la iglesia cada domingo

- listo – dijo triunfante. Leah le sonrió.

- eres el mejor – comentó pasándole una tarjeta bancaria. Suspiró mientras le decía adiós a sus ahorros universitarios. Todo por un maldito pasaje para rescatar a una maldita hibrido y cuidar al imbécil de su alfa.

Estuvo a segundos de arrepentirse y mandar todo a la mierda. Hasta que recordó el llamado. Rodrigo hizo todo lo necesario y le pasó los pasajes. Leah para continuar con el coqueteo a pesar de que no era necesario ya que había obtenido lo que quería, tomó un papel y una hoja del mesón. Escribió su nombre y el número del teléfono que había en su pieza en la universidad. Si todo salía bien lo más seguro es que volviera sola.

Necesitaría un aliciente para salir adelante cuando Jakob volviera a dejarla.

- es el número de mi pieza en la universidad, llámame y deja un mensaje, apenas vuelva te devuelvo el llamado – le dijo ella pasándole el papel, Rodrigo sonrió.

- dalo por hecho – con un movimiento que ella no vio venir se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El gruñido proveniente del otro lado del lugar resonó en el ambiente – buen viaje Leah

Leah sonrió ignorando al lobo. Mierda, al parecer él tenia razón, ella no era tan mala en todo esto del coqueteo. Y no se sintió mal de hacerlo sabiendo que Jakob estaba mirando. Porque lo estaba haciendo, sentí su mirada sobre ella… y se sintió mejor que antes. Sin darse cuenta le había brotado una vena vengativa que disfrutaba bastante.

- gracias, nos estamos comunicando – ella se giró con la gracia de un felino y caminó hacia donde estaba Jakob. No dejaba de mover las caderas, a pesar de que aun encontraba que lo hacía patéticamente. Cuando llegó donde él lo miró seria – vamos, tengo hambre – y sin esperar respuesta caminó por el pasillo del lugar hacia la cafetería, que aun continuaba abierta.

Leah tenía tanta hambre que se comería el sitio entero.

Cuando se perdieron de la vista de Rodrigo Jakob apresuró el paso para alcanzarla. Tomó su brazo con fuerza y la giró bruscamente

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – le exigió con rabia, soportó todo, que ella casi le mostrara los pechos completamente, que le sonriera coqueta, que moviera su cabello incitándolo, incluso que se le insinuara. Pero que le diera realmente su número, prometiera llamarlo o que él insignificante humano le diera un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Jakob estaba que explotaba de celos.

- suéltame o me vas a ver enojada Jakob – siseó Leah en su dirección sin achicarse nada ante la mirada penetrante de él. Ninguno retrocedió. Al contrario, él acercó su cuerpo al de ella y mirándola desde sus dos metros con diez centímetros volvió a hablar

- ¿era necesario que te ofrecieras en bandeja a ese tipo? – Leah con un enojo cada vez mayor en su pecho se soltó de un manotazo. Su brazo le dolió como el demonio, y estaba segura de que quedaría una marca morada con la forma de sus dedos. Menos mal que solo serian unas horas para que desaparezcan.

- vine a salvar tu maldito trasero Jakob Black, la forma en cómo lo haga debe importarte una mierda. Deja de pedir una explicación que no te voy a dar – Jakob quiso abrazarla, le llenaron las ansias de eso. Pero Leah se giro tan rápido que lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como se alejaba.

Estuvieron media hora comiendo en silencio sentados frente al mesón. Una señora de edad los miraba de tanto en tanto. Nunca dijeron una sola palabra, y por primera vez en años, todo lo que los rodeaba era totalmente incómodo. Mayoritariamente debido a que querían tocarse pero no lo hacían.

Cuando abordaron el avión la tensión se hizo aun mayor debido a que compartían el número de asiento.

Jakob estaba demasiado cerca. Leah estaba demasiado cerca.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – preguntó Jakob cuando el avión comenzaba a despegar. Leah guardó silencio por un momento pensando en lo que podría decirle. No iba a comentar el llamado telefónico. No iba a decirle sobre su promesa. Y mucho menos que, a pesar de que no quería, lo deseaba volver a ver más de lo que deseaba respirar.

- tengo cosas que hacer – dios, esa mentira era demasiado mala. Jakob no se quedaría tranquilo con algo tan estúpido como eso

- ¿Qué cosas? – Leah bufó. Predecible.

- ¿Qué te importa?

- me importa

- deja de joderme Jakob – le espetó ella fijando sus ojos en los de él. Le encantaban. _"Di que me amas, pídeme perdón. Tócame" _rogaba ella en su mente sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba hambrienta por su toque, pero no iba a ser la que diera el primer paso.

- necesito saber – se sintió decepcionada. Era obvio que Jakob no le diría lo que ella deseaba escuchar, hubiese sido demasiado bueno.

- déjame tranquila, salvé tu pellejo y fin del asunto – Leah sin ánimos de que la conversación derivara en algo mas turbulento se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el otro lado del lugar, agradeció que el vuelo no fuera concurrido. Tomó asiento junto a la ventana en la esquina más alejada del Jakob y miró las luces de la cuidad bajo ellos. De no haber estado tan llena de problemas habría disfrutado la vista.

Jakob la vio alejarse sin hacer anda para detenerla. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado si quiera para alegar algo. Había corrido todo el día, estaba ansioso y peleando contra sus ganas de tomar a Leah aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Mierda, la deseaba demasiado

Pero la amaba mucho mas, por lo que nunca haría algo en contra de lo que ella quisiese.

Jakob se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero nunca dejo de mirarla. Le encantaba, todo de ella, desde su sedoso cabello negro, pasando por su rostro, sus labios llenos, sus increíbles ojos miel, su ceño fruncido cuando se concentraba en algo como ahora, sus manos de dedos largos que ahora estaban posados sobre sus firmes muslos… todo de ella le encantaba.

Se encontraba tan estúpido al saber que la había dejado. Y la amaba aun mas al saber que ella había vuelto a pasar del dolor que debe estar sufriendo.

Cuando Leah volteó su rostro y encontró sus ojos se permitió creer un momento. Quizás era una nueva oportunidad de la vida, quizás Leah se compadeció de él. Quizás alguien arriba lo quiere un poco y lo estaba ayudando. No importaba realmente. Ella estaba aquí, lo miraba y aun había un poco de brillo en sus pupilas.

Quizás aun podía tenerla a su lado.

"mía"…

_**¬¬' …**_

_**Estoy oficialmente muy enojada.**_

_**Por primera vez tengo un capitulo antes de lo que esperaba y resulta que FF no me deja publicar… dije que actualizaría el 23 y lo estaba haiendo el 19… ahora es 27 t toi atrasada… grrrrrr!**_

_**Ok… respira hondo fey…. Eso… tranquiliza a tu Leah interna…**_

_**Ahora que estoy solo un poquitito mas tranquila que antes continuo con lo que se supone que debía decir esta NA…**_

_**El capi que viene comienzan las aventuras en el país lejano. Aun no digo quien llamo a Leah y aun no pasa nada entre esos dos. ¿alguna teoría de quien caera a la tentación primero? Se encontrarán con los Cullen? Habrán personajes nuevos?xan, xan!**_

_**Sigan leyendo… xD… y si FF me lo permite nuevamente el capi se viene el 4 de abril!**_

_**Si alguna quiere que ocurra algo en especial a lo largo de la historia me lo dice en un revi y yo lo pongo con su respectiva dedicatoria, obviamente ^^**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazoteoteoteote**_

_**FEY BLACK**_


	7. ¿Lo dices enserio?

**Capitulo 7**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: ¿Lo dices enserio?

**Video:** / watch?v = PWcqiS2_NV8&playnext = 1&list = PLDBF45AB33610E0F7

Beyoncé Broken hearted-girld

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah se quedó dormida en algún momento de la noche entre pensamientos dentro de los cuales estaba, siempre y desgraciadamente, Jakob. Lo último que recordaba haber visto fueron sus ojos… hubiese preferido ver cualquier cosa, hasta una marcha fúnebre le habría servido. De esa forma no hubiese tenido sueños con él.

Sueños vividos y calientes.

Antes de perder la consciencia pensó que sería un viaje incómodo, odiaba volar. Odiaba los aviones en general. No porque le tuviese miedo a las alturas, al contrario, la amaba. Pero los aviones eran un peligro de acero que si tenían una mínima falla te mataba sin que pudieses hacer algo para evitarlo.

No le tenía terror a esas cosas. Pero si las podía evitar lo hacía.

Obvio que ahora no pudo.

Aunque contrario a sus pensamientos durmió bastante bien. Demasiado bien a decir verdad. Los asientos eran más cómodos de lo que esperaba. ¿Desde cuándo son tan tibios? ¿Tendrán algún tipo de calefactor? Debe ser un avión nuevo.

Leah aun no abría sus ojos. No lo encontraba necesario. Su cuerpo sabía que se encontraba en el aire todavía. Lo podía sentir. Y como las cosas eran así no había razón para despertar del todo. Si lo hacia se encontraría con los ojos de Jakob nuevamente y eso era lo último que quería… pedazo de farsante estaba hecha… era lo único que quería pero lo último que se permitiría tener.

Si eso es más cercano a la verdad

Hombre, los asientos son jodidamente cómodos. Leah tenía un leve dejavú sobre esto, estaba segura de que en algún momento se había sentido así de cómoda antes, pero no se dio el trabajo de investigar cuando había sido.

Quería una silla así en su pieza. Botaría su cama y se quedaría en ella eternamente si la tuviera, podría dormir allí por el resto de su vida. Además estaba calentita… se acomodó un poco más para sentir la textura de la tela… y era suave… muy suave… demasiado suave… ¿Qué tela será? Gimió ante la sensación en su piel…

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que algo le apretaba la cintura.

Le dieron ganas de gritar cuando se encontró abrazada a Jakob.

¿Cómo mierda pasó esto? ¡Él estaba al otro lado de la cabina! ¡Al otro lado! ¿Pero qué mierda?

Quiso salir del encierro de sus brazos y golpearlo hasta que se le cansaran los brazos… pero no lo hizo. Odiándose a sí misma tomó aquello que la envolvía y se abrazó más con ello. Lo extrañaba. Tanto.

Sentir el calor de Jakob era algo que la hacía sentir bien. Completa. El solo hecho de tenerlo cerca provocaba eso. Y ahora no quería disfrutarlo de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía negarse el placer de sentirlo una vez más. ¿Cuándo volvería a pasar esto? Estaba segura que nunca más. Una vez que pisaran tierra brasileña comenzaría la búsqueda de la niña esa.

Y Jakob se olvidaría de ella.

Así que abandonándose a las ganas de sentirlo cerró los ojos y rogó a los cielos que el viaje durara mucho más tiempo.

"_Rogamos a todos los pasajeros que se coloquen en posición vertical y abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a pocos minutos de aterrizar" _

Jakob escuchó la voz que salía de los altoparlantes y se movió despacio. Libero a Leah de su abrazo pidiendo internamente que no se despertara antes de que él volviera a su asiento. Ella emitió un gemido que lo encendió como su fuese viento en un incendio. No era la primera vez que gemía en lo que había durado el vuelo y cada una de esas veces le dio ganas de abrirle las piernas con delicadeza sobre los asientos reclinables.

Cuando finalmente volvió a su asiento se quejó. Tenía una erección de esas que duran varios minutos sin la necesidad de que pienses en pornografía. Dolía. Intentó acomodarla en su pantalón o cubrirla un poco con la polera que se había puesto antes de abordar. Pero no había caso. Tener el cuerpo de Leah tan cerca por tanto tiempo sumado a los constantes gemidos que salían de su garganta… eso prendía a cualquiera.

Cuando se puso el cinturón volteó a verla y ella comenzaba a despertarse. Leah levantó sus brazos hacia arriba estirándose, eso provocó que su polera se levantara mostrando su vientre plano y que sus pechos se juntaran viéndose más turgentes… Jakob gimió con la vista. Y su erección se hizo más dura.

Mierda…

Cuando llevaba un poco más de una hora de vuelo no soporto la lejanía y usando todo su valor se acercó a Leah con las intenciones de, por último, hablar. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando al sentarse en el asiento continuo, ella, dormida, se giró y apoyó sobre su pecho.

Al parecer estar a mas de 3000 mil metros de altura lo acercaba mas a los milagros de Dios.

Y eso quedó confirmado cuando la abrazó y ella lo permitió. O cuando la sintió sobresaltarse y, temiendo que se despertara y lo golpeara, Leah se abrazó más a él.

Se sintió como un bastardo con suerte. Un maldito bendecido por el papi celestial que todo lo ve y todo lo puede.

Pero nada dura toda la vida y ahora estaban lejos nuevamente. A minutos de llegar a un sitio que cambiaria aun más las cosas entre ellos. Porque Jakob sabía que su cerebro censaba continuamente la presencia de Leah y la angustia por la búsqueda de Nessie. Su mente no estaría en equilibrio en ningún momento. Y eso lo alejaría inevitablemente de Leah.

El avión descendió y hubo algo de turbulencia al momento en que las ruedas tocaron tierra firme.

"_Bienvenidos a Brasil y gracias por preferir volar con nosotros" _ Jakob sonrió. Había conocido a la azafata. Y ella se lo había comido con la mirada durante todo el momento en que estuvo sentado solo. Le habría gustado que Leah viese eso, quería saber cual hubiese sido su reacción

- ¿estás esperando que te desabrochen el cinturón? – Jakob salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su voz

- si eres tu dejo que lo hagas y continúes con el pantalón – comentó con una sonrisa ladeada que a Leah le encantó. Pero no mostró emoción alguna.

- claro, intentaré que el cierre no se me atasque con piel – Jakob jadeó con una mezcla de excitación por la imagen de Leah bajándole el cierre del pantalón y de dolor al imaginar que se atoraba… auch…

Leah no lo dejó responder y avanzó por el pasillo. Jakob rápidamente se deshizo del cinturón y la siguió. Estaba amaneciendo cuando tocaron tierra firme.

"_Aquí vamos"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando bajaron del avión fue como aterrizar en otro mundo. Nada era igual a la reserva, nada era igual a San Francisco. Nada era igual a antes. Y ambos lo sentían.

Sin mirarse comenzaron a caminar. Leah llevaba la marcha dirigiendo el sitio a donde iban. Fue cuando Jakob se percató de que no tenía idea de cómo ella había llegado con él, no sabía que hacia ella aquí, porqué lo acompañaba. Pero más importante, no sabía cómo es que ella sabía exactamente dónde ir.

- Bom dia – dijo una señorita cuando ambos llegaron al centro de información al cliente. Al menos eso decía el letrero que colgaba en tres idiomas, inglés, portugués y español.

- Bom dia – respondió Leah con un acento portugués bastante convincente. Jakob la miró asombrado - Meu nome é Leah, há alguma sobre para mim? - ¿desde cuándo ella hablaba algo más que español, Quileute y sarcasmos? Nunca la había escuchado hablar en otro idioma. Y el portugués se le hizo una lengua extremadamente sexy en la boca de Leah.

La mujer tras el escritorio dijo algo más que no fue capaz de entender, aunque no era raro, Jakob tampoco había entendido lo que Leah le había dicho antes. Así que ignorando el intercambio de palabras la miró con atención, como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

Esos pantalones cortos le quedaban increíbles.

- obrigado – dijo Leah con una sonrisa tomando en sus manos un sobre café grande – vamos – y sin más palabras pasó por su lado dejándolo con la boca abierta. Dando dos pasos grandes logro alcanzarla.

- ¿desde cuándo sabes portugués? – quería preguntarle que era aquello que llevaba en sus manos, pero prefirió comenzar la charla por algo un poco menos agresivo

- tomé muchas clases electivas

- ¿de idiomas también? – ella asintió. Las calles ya tenían bastante gente en ella a pesar de lo temprano que era. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de bosques a su alrededor, podía verlos en el horizonte. Jakob no pudo evitar sonreír, transformarse sería mucho más fácil aquí.

Llevaban algunos minutos en silencio y Jakob quería romperlo desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué otros idiomas hablas? – Leah ni si quiera pensó cuando comenzó a contarle

- portugués, francés, italiano y alemán – escuchó el jadeo de Jakob a su lado. Fue inevitable que girara su rostro para mirarlo. Él tenía sus ojos puestos en ella con un brillo de asombro e incredulidad - ¿Qué?

- ¿me estás jodiendo?

- ya te gustaría – le respondió con ironía. Jakob soltó una carcajada. Y Leah la amó. Debe dejar de amar sus sonrisas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que aprendieras esos idiomas?

- no los aprendí del todo, sé lo más básico… además, aprender se me da muy fácil desde que me transformo, debes haber notado eso – Jakob asintió. Desde que se volvía lobo aprender cosas nuevas era tan fácil como respirar. Le bastaba leer algo para que le quedara grabada. Verla una o dos veces para reproducirla. Hacerla solo una vez para no olvidarla nunca.

- dime algo – le pidió él

- algo – dijo Leah sin dejar de caminar. Habían pasado a través del estacionamiento y estaban a pocos metros del bosque que colindaba con el aeropuerto.

- ahora dilo en italiano

- jódete – Leah le hubiese recitado un poema en italiano si Jakob se lo pedía, quizás de esa forma él cambiaba de opinión y caía rendido a sus pies olvidándose de todo y volviendo a los Estados Unidos con ella. Pero se mordió la lengua para intentar mándalo a la mierda antes que fuese ella quien terminase en ese lugar. Estaba por ingresar entre los árboles cuando una fuerte mano tomó su brazo y la giró.

En un segundo terminó pegada al pecho de Jakob.

- por favor – le pidió con voz ronca. Sus ojos le quemaban – solo dime algo

- Ich liebe dich so sehr es schmerzt - le respondió con la garganta apretada. _"santa mierda, se siente tan bien"_ pensó teniendo su pecho pegado al de él.

- alemán ¿verdad? – Leah asintió - ¿y qué significa?

"_Te amo tanto que me duele"_

- googléalo – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de voltearse y seguir su camino hacia el bosque. No debería haberle dicho eso, ni si quiera en un idioma que él no entendía. Porque al salir de sus labios el dolor se hacía más real. Lo tenía a su lado, y eso calmaba el dolor superficialmente. Esa necesidad de saberlo cerca estaba solventando.

Pero no era suficiente. No para ella que lo quería completamente. Leah quería la exclusividad en los pensamientos de Jakob. En su vida, en todo. Y saber que no lo tenía, que nunca lo tendría… la mataba poco a poco.

Jakob caminaba entre los árboles siguiendo los pasos de Leah. Tenía la curiosidad prendida al máximo. Primero con lo que Leah tenía en sus manos dentro de ese sobre. Segundo por lo que le había dicho, ya ni si quiera recordaba las palabras, pero si el acento que usó, el movimiento de sus labios, el dolor en sus ojos al hablar. Eso estaba en su mente consumiendo sus pensamientos.

Él sabía que a los lobos se les hacía mucho más fácil aprender cosas nuevas. Fue una de las razones por las que a él le fue tan bien en las pruebas para entrar a la universidad sin que tuviese que prepararse por mucho tiempo. Bastó con que leyera la materia una vez para que se quedara en su cabeza. Pero que ella en los tres años que estuvo lejos de la reserva hubiese aprendido cuatro idiomas nuevos era… sorprendente.

Entonces Jakob se dio cuenta de lo poco que la conocía. La semana que estuvo con Leah en San Francisco no le preguntó esas cosas. Pensó que tendría toda una vida para hacerlo. Y ahora resulta que había detalles tan mínimos, como saber que electivos había tomado en la universidad, que le molestaba no saber.

Los quería saber todos.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando Leah se detuvo. Estaban bastante inmersos en el bosque. Ella tomó el sobre y lo abrió mirando el contenido que había dentro

- ¿Qué es? – no contestó, solo siguió mirando. Luego la escuchó bufar

- bastardo arrogante- comentó sentándose en el piso y volteando el contenido del sobre. Jakob miró con atención ignorando lo que Leah había dicho, imposible que fuera un comentario para él.

Tirados en el suelo había varias cosas. Una carta. Una tarjeta negra que tenía escrito las palabras 'American Express' en letras plateadas. Junto a ella cayeron dos cajas negras pequeñas, más parecidas a un rectángulo plano. Y por último un mapa que ya estaba bastante rayado.

- ¿para qué es todo esto? – le preguntó Jakob sentándose frente a Leah. Ella nuevamente lo ignoró. Leah abrió el pequeño bolso que llevaba y sacó un aparato de allí

Su celular.

- oye, eso es mío – le dijo Jakob apuntándolo

- ya no – le contestó Leah apretando el botón de encendido. Tomó la carta y la leyó rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Entonces marcó unos números en el teléfono y espero a que contestaran. Cuando ella dejó el papel en el piso se dio cuenta de que lo único que había escrito eran 9 dígitos.

- ¿a quién llamas? – Leah lo hizo callar con un ademán. Jakob se estaba comenzando a cabrear con todo esto. Se suponía que era una misión de rescate que él realizaría, ahora resulta que ella está al mando. Menuda ironía

- acabamos de llegar – dijo Leah cuando se detuvo el tono de llamado. Jakob podía escuchar fuerte y claro.

_- bien, ¿revisaste las cosas? – _se paralizó en su lugar al escuchar esa voz. Vio cuando Leah le respondía afirmativamente y comenzaba a mover todo lo que había en el piso. Como si estuvieran de acuerdo en esto con anticipación. Como si hubiesen hablado antes de venir. _"me tienen que estar jodiendo"_ pensó Jakob mirándola. No puede ser que haya hablado con él antes, ¿en qué momento? – _fíjate en el mapa_

Leah afirmó el celular con su hombre y tomó lo que le habían pedido. Sentía la mirada caliente de Jakob en ella. Sabía que por su cabeza estaban pasando mil cosas al mismo tiempo, y que la iba a llenar de preguntas apenas colgara esa llamada.

Y ella no contestaría nada

_- necesito que te fijes en las líneas que están trazadas en el mapa, las de color rojo – _Leah intentó apurar las cosas e identificó con facilidad lo que le estaban pidiendo. Solo había dos colores allí. El otro era azul.

- las veo ¿son mías? – preguntó imaginando lo que le respondería. Su mente ya trazando un plan

_- sí, las azules somos nosotros, Jasper armó un plan de rastreo dividiendo el sitio, ustedes tienen mayoritariamente los bosques para que puedan transformarse, por lo que encontrarán muchas tribus aborígenes del sector. _

- mejor, así recabamos un poco de información, puede que los hayan visto - ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Se preguntaba Leah a medida de que hablaba ¿en qué momento se había convertido en el cabecilla de un plan de rescate? ¿Cuándo mierda fue que perdió la cabeza?

_-será inevitable que se topen con lugares poblados y algunas urbes pero serán lo mínimo, las baterías están cargadas. Prende el celular por 30 minutos…_

- cada dos horas y bla, bla, bla – le interrumpió Leah – ya me dijiste todo eso, se que debo hacer y se donde nos vamos a encontrar – ella escuchó una risa cansada al otro lado de la línea. Y un gruñido estridente frente suyo. No elevó la vista del mapa

- _lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes que…_

- evita lo emocional Edward – le cortó Leah sin intenciones de escucharlo lamentarse por su hija o agradecerle por su ayuda

- _tienes razón, ya sabes que hacer, nos veremos donde acordamos en tres días. Y gracias – _gruñó al escucharlo. El maldito agradeció de todas maneras. Ni si quiera se molestó en despedirse, solo cerró el celular y lo apagó. Miró su reloj de pulsera y calculó las dos horas para volver a prenderlo.

Jakob miraba como Leah ponía las cosas que estaban en el sobre dentro del bolso que cargaba. Ella no había elevado la mirada en toda su conversación con Edward. Le enfermó el hecho de que se trataran como conocidos. Ella no podía verlo cuando estaban en Forks. Lo odiaba, a él y a su familia

Y ahora se llaman por teléfono…

Jakob comenzó a ver todo con furia. Estaba celoso. Putamente celoso

Cuando Leah se levantó del piso él con rapidez tomó su brazo y detuvo su marcha

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – ella lo miró despectivamente

- un llamado telefónico

- no estoy para ironías Leah

- me importa una mierda para que estás o no, no te debo explicaciones – la mano de Jakob apretó mas. Ella siseó de dolor. Pero no se quejó.

- me las debes, estás aquí, conmigo, por lo que estamos juntos en esto

- yo no te debo una mierda así que deja las pendejadas. Tu dedícate a usar esa estupidez de séptimo sentido de imprimado. Entre antes encontremos a tu hibrida antes me alejaré de ti – le escupió Leah. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio. Jakob estaba dolido, sangraba por las palabras de ella. Pero sabía que merecido se lo tenía.

- ¿porque estás haciendo esto? – no podía creer que todo fuera solo para salvar a una mujer que ella odia. No tenía lógica. Leah no era una samaritana.

- podrías mejor preguntar cómo me siento haciendo esto – Jakob retrocedió un paso, no se había esperado esa respuesta. Leah se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero su boca comenzó a hablar por si sola - ¿Por qué no me pides que pare? ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando coqueteaba con el tipo del aeropuerto? ¿Por qué no dejas de joderme y te dedicas a buscar a la hibrido esa?

- ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué la busque? ¿Vienes a encontrarla? – Jakob bufó – no te queda el papel de rescatista Leah, ahórrate las mentiras y dime cual es la razón de que estés aquí

- Edward me lo pidió

- ¿esperas que te crea eso?– preguntó Jakob tragándose los celos que pugnaban por salir a flote.

- me importa poco lo que creas o no

- es imposible que vinieras porque él te lo pidió, es un vampiro y tu odias a todos los fríos en general – tenía razón, ella odiaba a todo lo que no estuviese vivo y caminara por el mundo, zombis incluidos si es que existían. Pero Edward era levemente diferente, nunca lo admitiría ante ese chupasangre obviamente. La única vez que habló con él más de tres palabras fue ese día en el bosque, justo después de estar con Jakob en la playa. Un día antes de que decidiera escapar de La Push.

La conversación que tuvieron fue principalmente un monólogo. Ella fue quien habló. Ella lloró odiando a Jakob, a los vampiros y a ella misma por mostrarse débil frente a su enemigo natural. Edward… él solo la escuchó asintiendo en los lugares precisos, entregándole un pañuelo justo cuando debía y haciendo la correcta decisión de no intentar abrazarla. Fue el perfecto paño de lágrimas que Leah necesitaba.

Quizás esa fue la razón del porqué no colgó el teléfono cuando escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea. Otra persona no habría logrado convencerla de tantas cosas.

- Edward es diferente – dijo Leah

- no lo es

- él me lo pidió, esa es la única razón del porque estoy aquí acompañándote cuando no quería volver a verte – Jakob se tragó la bilis que subía por su garganta al escuchar todo eso

- ¿Qué tanta confianza le puedes tener a alguien que no ha hablado nunca contigo?

- ¿y quién te dijo no hablábamos? – Él achicó sus ojos con sospecha – quizás nos comunicábamos mientras tu dormías en mi cama - ese fue el detonante de todo. Jakob se cegó al pensar en que ellos dos hablaban, no lo quería cerca de Leah, ya había perdido a su mejor amiga por un chupasangre, perdió a su imprimación por un vampiro… no le quitarían a Leah. Ella no podía ceder ante las peticiones de una asquerosa sanguijuela. Con rabia se acercó a ella dejando de pensar en lo que le rodeaba.

Y la besó.

Ho… la gloria… que duró solo un segundo antes de que Leah lo empujara con fuerza

- ¡animal no lo vuelvas a hacer! – le gritó una Leah enfurecida. A pesar de que moría por besarlo no podía. Eso era un pase directo a la mierda. Se hundiría si se dejaba seducir por Jakob

- cállate – y dicho esto se volvió a acercar ignorando totalmente la fuerza que hizo Leah al intentar alejarlo. Felizmente para él, ella no era tan fuerte como un lobo macho.

Y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar

¿A quien intentaba engañar? Moría por besar a Jakob. Y ahora que él volvía a hacerlo no pudo resistirse. Así de simple. Sin pensarlo mucho pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida.

Jakob gimió ante la cercanía de Leah. Cuando sus dedos acariciaron su nuca se perdió en las sensaciones que le estaba provocando.

Dios, extrañaba besarla. Extrañaba tener su cuerpo cerca. Hacia unas pocas horas que no lo hacía y le parecieron una eternidad.

Leah disfrutaba de cada roce que sus lenguas tenían. Su cabeza tenía dos polos opuestos, uno que solo se dedicaba a sentir, cada fibra de su piel vibraba a causa de Jakob. Y le encantaba. Lo extrañaba y aunque sabía que después iba a lamentar todo eso aprovechó el momento y dejó que los fuertes brazos del hombre que besaba la levantaran posicionándola a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

Sintió la excitación de Jakob chocando justo con su centro.

Estaba segura que lo próximo seria sacarse la ropa y hacerlo en el piso del bosque. Y lo deseaba, quería hacer el a… no… no sería hacer el amor, seria sexo. Solo sexo, porque entre los dos no podía haber nada de amor.

Leah volvió a la normalidad y el lado de su cerebro con raciocinio formateó su cabeza. Antes de volver a verlo se prometió a sí misma no caer. ¿Y qué es lo primero que hace? Comerse a Jakob a la primera provocación.

Mal augurio, mal augurio… maaaaaaaaal

De golpe salió de sus brazos cayendo sentada al suelo. Prefería quedar en ridículo a quedar como débil. No podía ser débil contra él. No podía… no, no y no.

Jakob la dejó caer solo por la sorpresa que le produjo que Leah se resistiera tan repentinamente. Estaba cómodo con ella sobre él. Estaba en el cielo besándola. Y ella parecía de igual forma ya que no había rechazo en un comienzo

- no… - Leah jadeaba – no lo vuelvas a hacer

- pero yo…

- no estoy aquí para que tiremos en la selva – comenzó a decir ella mientras se levantaba del piso – no quiero que me vuelvas a besar, no quiero que me toques, incluso intenta no hablarme a menos que sea algo respectivo a la búsqueda de tu imprimación – Jakob la miraba asombrado, ella no podía hablar enserio.

- ¿realmente estás aquí solo para salvar a Nessie?

- ¿y qué pensabas? ¿Qué venia en plan de puta? – Él se atragantó con la palabra que Leah había usado – no me mires de esa manera ¿no es eso lo que querías acaso? ¿No querías tirarme al piso y penetrarme hasta acalambrarte? – Jakob no tenia palabras, nunca la había escuchado hablar así, nunca la había visto tan enojada - ¿y después qué? Déjame decirte que después de eso nos volveríamos lobo y comenzaríamos a buscar a tu Nessie – la nombró con burla – tu no dejarías de preocuparte de ella mientras yo… mientras yo… - "_moría por dentro"_ quiso seguir, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta – seguiría como si nada… solo te faltaría pagarme, pero el trabajo seria el mismo

- ¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso? ¿Es que no estabas allí conmigo en San Francisco? ¿Cómo mierda te hago entender que te amo? – Leah quiso creerle, con tanta pasión como él lo decía. Y quizás era verdad, la amaba, pero no como a Renesme

- no es suficiente

- ¿no? ¿Nunca lo fue? – le preguntó Jakob intentando creer que todo lo que salía de su boca era por despecho. Dios, él la ama, demasiado, tiene que creerle, tiene que ser suficiente porque no tiene nada más que ofrecer, al menos no en ese momento

- de nada me sirve que me ames si no eres mío – le respondió Leah con seriedad. Nada de dolor en su rostro, nada de algún sentimiento. Era la Leah fría de antes.

- soy tuyo

- si así fuese no estaríamos aquí - no tenía nada con que rebatir eso.

- ¿tú me amas? – si ella le decía que si usaría todo el tiempo disponible para demostrarle que podían estar juntos a pesar de todo. Si ella respondía que no…

¿Qué haría si le decía que no?

Leah se quedó pensando. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba, a pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas no amarlo de alguna manera. Tenía grabadas en su mente todas las veces que lloró por él. Todas las veces que vio como Jakob solo tenía ojos para Isabella, y luego para su hija. Recordaba con nitidez cada vez que se le rompió el corazón por su causa, cada vez que la dejó por otra. Y por eso lo odiaba. Porque quería sacárselo del pecho y no podía.

Pero más lo odiaba por el hecho de que lo amaba al punto de que a pesar de todo ella sabía que estaría allí para él. Siempre.

Nunca podría negarle ayuda, nunca podría estar cien por ciento lejos de Jakob.

Y esa era la razón del porque estaba aquí haciendo añicos su vida.

Tenía ganas de decirle que era un maldito bastardo infeliz y que lo amaba con locura. Pero no lo hizo

- tenemos que comenzar a buscar, nos encontraremos con los Cullen en 3 días y antes de eso debemos tener una zona rastreada, mueve tu patética humanidad y comencemos esta mierda – se giró rogando a los cielos por un poco de compasión, que Jakob no la detuviera llenándola con preguntas y la dejara descansar. Tener una coraza de modo permanente era psicológicamente agotador

- maldita evasiva – le escuchó murmurar, pero no se detuvo. Movió sus pies con rapidez perdiéndose en el bosque.

_**Siiii!**_

_**Actualicé cuando prometí a pesar de que estoy llena de cosas en la universidad.**_

_**La canción es ideal para este capitulo, mas que nada, porque Leah no quiere ser la típica niña de corazón roto, por eso se comporta como una perra durante su estancia en Brasil, pero no puede evitar amar a Jakob aunque no quiera, y tampoco puede evitar estar a su lado protegiéndolo y dándole su ayuda…**_

_**Es bastante autodestructiva **_

_**En fin, quiero comentarios!**_

_**Actualizaré el 20 de este mes, solo si logro tener mas de 10 revis en este capi, asi que ayuda a nuestro lobito a olvidar a la hibrido esa y apreta el botón verde, jake semi desnudo te lo agradecerá personalmente ^^**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Pd1: no hablo ningún idioma además de español, asi que cualquier frase usada en esta historia en otro idioma es gracias a mi buen amigo google traductor**_

_**Pd2: no conozco Brasil, y por lo que vi, actualmente no tiene tanto bosque como antes, asi que solo imagínense el Brasil lleno de arbolitos que debiese haber sino fuera por el hombre.**_


	8. Noción original de rescate

**Capitulo 8**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Noción original de rescate

**Video:** heee… no hay xD

**Notas de la autora al final ^^ **

**Fe de erratas: **lamento el error del capítulo pasado. Leah se encontraba en California, no en San Francisco. Lo siento!

Jakob la vio alejarse y no la detuvo. ¿Para qué? En estos momentos ella estaba enojada, molesta y algo más que no supo identificar. Por su parte estaba sinceramente harto de la situación 'Jakob-no-me-ama' que tanta vuelta ella le estaba dando. No sabía cómo demostrarle que si lo hacía. Mierda. Amor es una palabra tan diminuta para la forma en que se siente cuando al tiene cerca.

Pero no, ella no le cree.

Suspiró resignado a continuar con el régimen de fría indiferencia por parte de Leah. Estaba seguro que duraría al menos un par de horas hasta que pudiesen calmarse y él volviera a llenarla de preguntas, sacando a relucir sus celos porque habla con Edward, volviendo a hacerla enojar, volviendo a pelear, volviendo a sentirse miserable.

Estúpido circulo vicioso.

Se sacó la camisa por sobre la cabeza y luego los pantalones. Los amarró a su tobillo y antes de alcanzar a levantarse ya se encontraba en sus cuatro patas.

Entonces Jakob se dio cuenta de que había una forma más fácil de saber que mierda tenia Leah en la cabeza. Meterse directamente en ella.

Sonrió maliciosamente al notar el doble sentido de esa última frase.

Se concentró en quien estaba en su cabeza. No había nadie.

Bien. Esto podía significar que nadie en la reserva Quileute estaba en fase. Pero también que Leah aun era humana. Jakob comenzó a caminar en la dirección que ella había tomado al desaparecer. Tomó aire profundamente sintiendo el aroma particular que ella emitía. Se dejó guiar por su olfato durante unos minutos de carrera.

¿Qué tan lejos podría haber llegado siendo humana? Ya había corrido un buen trecho desde que se transformó y aun no tenía noticias de ella.

Un zumbido comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Recordó cuando estaba aun en California y Leah le había hablado. Era el mismo zumbido, con esa onda especial. Como un celular en vibrador esperando a que contesten la llamada. Y de alguna manera Jakob apretó el botón verde

"_Esto es raro"_ la voz mental de Leah resonó en su cabeza

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_mira a tu derecha" _hizo lo que le dijeron y una sombra plateada salió de entre los árboles. Jakob disminuyo un poco la marcha al ver la forma lobuna de Leah. ¿Un lobo se puede excitar? No tenía idea. Pero ciertamente el estaba comenzando a sentir el calor típico de la excitación, joder, se veía hermosa.

"_si vas a esa velocidad no avanzaremos nada" _le habló Leah. A Jakob le pareció extraño que no hubiese dicho nada por los pensamientos poco limpios que estaba teniendo sobre ella.

Poco a poco se detuvo.

"_¿Qué te pasa ahora?"_

"_¿no escuchas nada de lo que pienso?" _le preguntó Jakob dándose cuenta de que él tampoco escuchaba los pensamientos de Leah. Solo palabras dirigidas.

"_¿piensas?" _preguntó ella con burla haciendo que Jakob bufara

"_estoy hablando enserio Leah"_

"_yo también, no creí que pensaras" _quiso sentirlo como una broma, pero Leah estaba demasiado seria para tener complejo de payaso en estos momentos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos, uno parado delante del otro. Leah tomó atención e intentó escuchar los pensamientos de Jakob, no lo logró.

"_no te escucho" _comentó ella dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba realmente sola en su cabeza, sin esa sensación de alguien más escuchando cualquier cosa que pensara.

"_nunca lo has hecho" _ahora fue el turno de Leah de bufar.

"_por una vez no seas idiota y habla de manera seria" _gruñó ella

"_hace cinco minutos te dije las cosas con seriedad y tu no escuchaste…"_

"_si vas a seguir con esa mierda será mejor que cierres la boca" _le interrumpió Leah siseando mentalmente. Jakob guardó silencio _"aquí lo raro de todo es que, a menos que yo quiera, tu no escuchas nada de lo que pienso, asumo que a ti te ocurre lo mismo"_

"_así parece" _habló Jakob. Estaba frustrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de saber que era lo que Leah tenía en su cabeza, necesitaba saber que tanto le dolía, cuanto de la coraza que ella había levantado entre ellos era para ocultarse y cuanta era por odio. Se estremeció de solo pensar en que Leah lo odiara. No estaba seguro de poder vivir con eso. Mierda, añoraba los días pasados. Quería devolver el reloj y cambiar las cosas. Pero más que eso, quería que Leah le creyera, quería hacerla entender que todo lo que él le había dicho antes era verdad.

"_bueno, pero después de todos no es más que un detalle que veremos más adelante, ahora comencemos a buscar" _sin esperar respuesta Leah volvió al camino. Sintió un bufido a su espalda y luego el sonido de los pasos de Jakob. ¿Por qué no puede escucharlo? ¿Será el resultado de sus tres años sin cambiar de fase? Era posible.

Le molestaba la idea de no saber algo. El tiempo que estuvo lejos de la reserva lo dedico a aprender lo más posible sobre casi todo. Mientras peleaba contra los chupasangre sus estudios se había detenido, tuvo que dejar el instituto a solo un semestre de graduarse. Fueron casi dos años sin poder continuar. Atrasándose su entrada a la universidad, sin poder estudiar lo suficiente porque tenía que hacer rondas por los bosques de casi doce horas… estúpida ley biológica que te obliga a proteger a los demás.

Es por eso que cuando llegó a California lo primero que hizo fue inscribirse para terminar el instituto. Y luego, sin pensarlo dos veces postulo a la universidad. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando supo que su puntaje le permitía entrar a Berkeley, una de las mejores universidades públicas del mundo, y mejor aun fue cuando le dijeron que entraba becada. Saber eso fue como tener un orgasmo. La sacudió completamente.

"_¿Cuál se supone que es el plan señorita superhéroe?" _la voz de Jakob la sacó de sus pensamientos. Gruñó. No solo por el patético intento de broma de él, si no porque en verdad era estúpido que ella estuviera de rescatista de la mujer que le estaba quitando al hombre que ama. ¿No podrían ser, por una sola vez, las cosas un poco más sencillas?

"_tenemos una ruta que recorrer, no hay muchas pistas sobre donde pueda estar la idiota de tu imprimación así que solo vamos por el sitio marcado intentando capturar olores y estupideces así" _comentó sin dejar de correr y sin esperar a que Jakob se colocara a su lado. Agradeció ser más rápida que él.

"_ignoraré la forma en la que tratas a Renesme"_

"_por mi puedes ignorar el hecho de que respiras y dejar de hacerlo" _ le devolvió. Una puntada de pánico le atravesó el cuerpo al pensar en un Jakob sin movimiento torácico, sin respirar… sacudió su cabeza sacándose esa idea.

"_dame un beso y dejaré de respirar con ganas" _sin poderlo evitar Leah se trastabilló al escuchar esas palabras. Le dieron ganas de gritar un sí, que volvieran a ser humano y luego comérselo sobre el piso del bosque. Sigue corriendo, sigue corriendo pensó para sí misma sabiendo que si ella no quería, Jakob no iba a escucharlo.

"_bésame el trasero Black" _

"_no me tientes Clearwater que de hacerlo mi boca se desviará hacia otro sitio cercano" _Jodida. Madre. De. Las. Frases. Calientes. No pudo haber dicho que la besaría allí. Leah apretó los dientes y casi se mordió la lengua. Cualquier cosa que le quitara la ardiente imagen mental que se había creado en su cabeza

"_espero que tu ingenio a la hora de responderme se vea a la hora de buscar a la hibrido" _agggggrrrhhhh… que estupidez más grande acababa de decir. Ni si quiera fue capaz de crear una frase irónica y mordaz con ingenio para responder ya que aun tenía en su cabeza la representación de Jakob con el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas. Dios. Eso se sentiría jodidamente bien y…

"_¿Dónde nos veremos con tu amiguito sanguijuela?" _eso la sacó de su ensañamiento. Gracias al cielo que cambió de tema

"_¿hablas de tu ex suegro?" _espetó Leah con ironía. Jakob intentó no gruñir. Aun tenía en su mente la imagen de él besando los labios de ella. Y no eran los labios en su rostro a los que se refería. Dios. Amaría hacerle eso. Fue por la desconcentración que se vio obligado a cambiar de tema hablando del idiota de Edward – robador de mujeres – Cullen.

"_¿Jakob?" _bien, no había sentido ninguna presencia en su cabeza, por lo que le tomó por sorpresa cuando Seth se coló en sus pensamientos

"_Hey Seth, ¿Qué tal la vida?"_

"_bien, ¿has sabido algo de Leah?" _el tono de voz del joven no era alegre. Eso significaba que aun estaba enojado con él.

"_¿aun molesto Seth?"_

"_no he podido hablar con mi hermana, me tiene con los nervios de punta no saber como la dejó tu egoísta comportamiento, hasta que no lo sepa no podré pensar si quiera en dejar de estar molesto contigo" _sep. El pequeño Seth seguía con la furia prendida. _"en verdad Jakob, necesito hablar con Leah"_

"_está en fase" _soltó, pudo sentir el desconcierto del lobo al otro lado del continente

"_¿en fase? No la siento" _interesante _"¿y cómo sabes tú que está en fase? ¿Acaso te quedaste en california?_

"_nopes, estoy en Brasil y tu hermana está conmigo"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Leah viajó contigo a Brasil? Esto tiene que ser una broma"_

"_créeme que no lo es, de hecho, la veo desde mi posición" _agregó mirando la forma plateada de Leah. Le encantaba verla así, su imagen de lobo era femenina e imponente a la vez, juraba que podía ver las curvas de Leah en su forma animal. Su rostro era delicado y la forma de correr grácil y rápido. Hombre, hasta de lobo Leah le gustaba

"_no entiendo porque no puedo sentirla"_

"_es algo que me ocurre a mi también, con ella no tengo la conexión que contigo, es raro"_

"_¿no hay forma de que hable con ella?" _Jakob lo pensó y no se le ocurría nada, pensó en ofrecerse como interlocutor y dar recado hacia ambos lados, pero no sería lo mismo para los hermanos.

"_sería más práctico si nos dividimos en este sector ya que es mas…"_

"_¿Qué es ese zumbido?" _Seth interrumpió a su hermana dentro de la cabeza de Jakob. Este sintió por un segundo la confusión de tener a alguien metido a su cabeza y a otra persona que le habla sin saber que hay alguien más. Era… confuso.

"_Leah cierra la boca por un momento" _dijo en un intento de pensar porque Seth podía sentir el zumbido ¿será porque Leah habló?

"_¿Leah? ¿Puedes escucharla?" _mierda, conexión equivocada

"… _cualquier cosa que encontremos tenemos que marcarla en el mapa posteriormente y…" _Jakob quiso gritar por las dos voces que no se callaban. Detuvo la carrera intentando aclarar sus pensamientos

"_Jakob responde ¿puedes sentir a Leah?"_

"_¿Por qué mierda te detienes ahora Black? ¿Desde cuándo tan débil?"_

"_¡CALLENSE!" _Gritó. Jakob sintió ganas de llorar cuando finalmente todo en su cabeza quedó en silencio. Santa paz mental.

"_¿Por qué hablas en plural?" _

"_Leah ten la amabilidad de cerrar la jodida boca para yo saber cómo mierda comunicarte con tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?" _y así lo hizo. A Leah le bastó escuchar que Seth estaba en conexión para hacer lo que Jakob le pidiera. Su talón de Aquiles siempre seria su hermano. Intentó buscarlo desesperadamente en su mente pero no lo encontró, seguía sola.

Y sintió la soledad en su cabeza.

Por primera vez en años extrañó tener a su manada en los pensamientos. Eran unos imbéciles de categoría cinco estrellas, pero unos imbéciles entretenidos.

"_bien, no tengo idea si esto va a funcionar, pero vamos a intentarlo" _Jakob se sentó en sus patas traseras y luego en las delanteras. Leah siguió sus movimientos ansiosa de poder hablar con Seth. Hace más de un mes que no sabía nada de su familia.

Jakob se concentró. Si Seth había sentido a Leah cuando esta le habló a él es quizás porque Jakob es el alfa, posiblemente podría permitir la comunicación de alguien de su manda con Leah. Le pareció algo estúpido ya que ella es parte de su manada, pero considerando que las cosas están más revueltas que sabanas de motel, nada perdía con intentarlo.

"_Seth, cuando sientas un zumbido solo… no sé, apreta el botón verde"_

"_¿Qué?" _no culpó al pobre de Seth ya que ni si quiera él mismo se había entendido. Había que presionar un botón para aceptar la llamada, pero ni idea donde demonios estaba el condenado botón

"_solo… déjate llevar, no lo sé Seth, creo que solo sabrás que diablos hacer" _sintió la afirmación del lobo.

"_Leah, dime algo"_

"_¿Cómo qué?"_

"_no lo sé, usa tu imaginación, nunca te quedas sin palabras no comiences ahora, di algo a Seth"_

"_¿Seth? ¿Puedes oírme?" _Jakob sintió el 'clic' en su cabeza, y de alguna extraña manera y sintiéndose como un simple telefonista, dejó que la llamada fluyera. Seth al otro lado del sitio escuchó el sumido por toda su cabeza. Y supo que era Leah. Intentó escucharla mejor pero no podía, hasta que finalmente algo la dejó entrar

"_Seth dime algo"_

"_algo" _respondió él con gracia. Leah inmediatamente sonrió. 

"_mocoso, te eche de menos" _digo con sentimientos.

"_¿Cómo estás?" _a Seth le habría gustado hablar de esto sin la presencia de Jakob ya que sabía que Leah no le diría la verdad estando él presente… Hombre, ¿a quien intentaba engañar? Es Leah Clearwater, la mujer de fierro, harpía desagradecida y sin sentimientos, su hermana obviamente le diría que estaba perfectamente, Seth solo sabría la verdad por su tono de voz o la forma de sus ojos.

"_bastante bien, Brasil es como la reserva y hay mucho donde transformarse, hace más calor, pero nada insoportable y la humedad me deja el cabello…"_

"_sabes bien que no me refiero al clima Lee" _interrumpió su verborrea. Pero ella ni de estúpida le contaría como realmente estaba. No quería preocupar a su hermano con pensamientos depresivos y suicidas, además ella no expresaba emociones, al menos no desde el momento en que Sam la dejó por estar imprimado.

"_¿a no?" _mientras Leah se hacia la estúpida Jakob se sintió incomodo siendo oyente de la conversación. Tenía claro que ninguno de los hermanos lo quería metido aquí, por mucho que le interesase la respuesta de Leah, tenía claro que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de allí. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho y esos dos ya hablaban.

"_los dejaré tranquilos para que conversen" _dijo mientras intentaba salirse de la conversación volviendo a ser humano.

"_¡NO!" _el grito lo detuvo. Tanto Seth como Leah lo atajaron cuando sintieron que la conexión se perdía igual que la presencia de Jakob

"_no te muevas de tu sitio Black, eres el único que actúa como casilla telefónica" _gritó Leah

"_pero…"_

"_nada de peros, cierra la boca y mantén la comunicación"_

"_si me sigues tratando así corto la conexión Leah" _amenazó Jakob. Ella bufó

"_cortas la conexión y yo te corto algo entre tus piernas" _Seth estaba tan entretenido escuchando el intercambio de esos dos que se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguían discutiendo

"_si lo cortas tú serás la única en quedarse sin juguete" _ok, demasiado información pensó Seth

"_de nada me sirve si no puedo usarlo"_

"_eso es porque no tú no quieres, si solo dejaras de ser tan malditamente dura te habría mantenido jugando por horas cuando…"_

"_¡basta!" _gritó Seth sin intenciones de enterarse de la vida sexual de su hermana y su amigo _"¿pueden intentar no pelear aunque sea dos minutos?"_

"_tendríamos que tener sexo para eso" _respondió Leah aun ofuscada por el intercambio de palabras con Jakob. Seth tuvo unas asquerosas imágenes mentales de su hermana montando a su amigo. Le dieron arcadas. Pero Jakob solo sonrió, las imágenes que estaba teniendo su cuñado eran bastante distantes de la forma en cómo Leah lo montaba

"_por amor al cielo Jakob, no necesito saber eso" _ se quejó haciendo una mueca. Ahora sabía que a Leah le gustaba agarrar la cabecera de la cama. Y eso definitivamente lo traumaría de por vida.

"_Seth, te llamaré apenas tenga un teléfono disponible, esta vía dejémosla para casos de emergencia… dile… dile a Sue..." _¿Qué quería decirle a su madre? Que la amaba, que la extrañaba, y que esperaba que volviera a ser la mujer anterior a la muerte de Harry. Pero no fue eso lo que dijo _"dile que estoy bien y que no se preocupe"_

"_yo le dijo eso, tu cuídate y no mates a Jakob… al menos no todavía" _Jakob sonrió al mismo tiempo que Leah. La miró con calma, su forma animal era hermosa, con rasgos de su forma humana, ojos almendrados, pelaje brillante como su piel, iris que aún conservaban su tonalidad miel…

"_más te vale Jakob que no la lastimes, porque si ella no te mata lo haré yo ¿me entendiste?" _él asintió, reconociendo que la vía por la cual había ido ese pensamiento era el que solo podía escuchar como alfa _"y no te des por vencido, mi hermana vale la pena"_

"_lo sé" _

"_¿Qué sabes?" _preguntó Leah al escuchar eso de Jakob, este negó con la cabeza _"ve a estudiar vago, hablamos otro día" _escuchó el asentimiento de su hermano y luego su despedida quedando sola en su cabeza nuevamente.

"_eres tan diferente cuando hablas con Seth" _

"_la única persona en mi vida que vale la pena es él, se ha ganado el derecho a un trato diferente" _dijo ella sin si quiera mirarlo, ahora que la conversación había acabado se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Jakob la vio alejarse por segunda vez en el día y sintió como si esto fuera una demostración de lo que realmente ocurría entre ellos. Leah se estaba alejando de él a pasos agigantados, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más impotente al notar que la distancia emocional entre ellos aumentaba. Todo lo que habían tenido durante tan poco tiempo se estaba yendo a la mierda sin que él pudiese hacer algo por remediarlo.

Y todo porque Leah no le creía.

Jakob comenzó a correr tras ella metido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que debería estar atento a su alrededor. Debería estar buscando información, olores, marcas en el suelo, cualquier cosa para encontrar a Nessie. Pero todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza era Leah. Solo ella y su distanciamiento.

Podía verla desde el sitio en que se encontraba, pero era como si estuviese solo, la necesitaba a toda ella, no solo la parte física, ella, su sonrisa sincera, el brillo en sus ojos, la forma en la que piensa, la forma en que lo tocaba… puta distancia, la extrañaba demasiado, y esa sensación se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Leah iba a paso rápido por el bosque llevando su mirada a los árboles y suelo en busca de pistas. Sus sentidos estaban alertas oliendo todo a su alrededor, escuchando mas allá de sus pasos y los de su acompañante. Sintiendo el aire en su pelaje, moviendo sus patas con rapidez y elegancia, concentrándose lo más posible en tener su mente activa en todo lo que no fuera Jakob.

Porque necesitaba con desesperación dejar de pensar en él.

Conversando con Seth se dio cuenta de que se sentía sola. No tenía a su hermano para abrazarlo, no estaban los de la manada para reír por un rato. No estaban las chicas de la universidad para tener una conversación estúpida y superficial. Ni si quiera tenía sus libros para estudiar.

Y no tenía a Jakob.

Mierda, se sentía sola. Quería a alguien a su lado como si fuese una niña en busca de cariño. Y lo era. Para su pesar estaba convertida en una maldita romanticona. Y se estaba odiando por ello. No quería ser una de las tantas estúpidas que llora con cada recuerdo de su ex. Y más aún. No quería ser una mujer a la que se le viera sufrir. No podía serlo ya que sería denigrarse hasta lo máximo.

Leah no era así. Y no lo seria nunca. Prefería morir ahogada que mostrarse débil ante los demás, sobre todo frente a Jakob.

Continuaron corriendo por horas a través del bosque. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre los árboles ocultando las cosas, pero no para ellos quienes tenían una visión nocturna perfecta.

El plan era que continuarían corriendo hasta recorrer el tercio correspondiendo a este día. Habían hablado con Edward tres veces. Recordaron el sitio donde se encontrarían y notificaron que no había novedades en ninguno de los dos lados. Habían avanzado bastante y aun no tenían noticias de algún chupasangre, podían oler humanos alrededor, lo que era obvio si pensaban que el bosque por el que corrían era bastante angosto y rodeado de ciudades.

Se estaban acercando el linde con una cuidad cuando algo los hizo detenerse

"_¿lo sientes?" _preguntó Jakob moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, Leah elevó su nariz y respiró con profundidad. Luego bufó. Le ardieron las fosas nasales

"_vampiro" _pensó ella.

Las patas de Jakob comenzaron a correr sin esperar otra confirmación. Un vampiro. Un puto vampiro estaba cerca y por lo tanto una posible información del paradero de su Nessie. Escuchaba las patas de Leah a su espalda corriendo a su velocidad, pero su mente se bloqueó en ese instante. Todo lo que importaba era encontrar a ese muerto andante y hacerlo hablar.

Leah siguió en silencio a Jakob mientras corrían internándose en el bosque, ella estaba consciente de que si quería podía ir más rápido y alcanzar al chupasangre antes. Pero ni si quiera hizo el intento de ir mas cerca de él. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la encontrara más pronto? ¿Para ser ella misma la que lo entregara en bandeja de plata a la hibrido esa? Debería hacerlo, pero no. Su lado masoquista le prohibió intentar apurar el adiós con Jakob porque se moría de ganas de seguir mirándolo de lejos. Pero otro lado de ella quería hacerlo, estaba comenzando a cansarse de que él se olvidara de ella cada vez que su imprimación salía en el cuento. Solo llevaban así 3 días y ya estaba harta.

¿Qué pasará entonces si esta estúpida búsqueda dura varios jodidos meses?

Maldita sea, se volvería loca.

Sobre todo porque…

Todo pensamiento en ella se detuvo cuando junto al aroma dulzón del vampiro salió otro. Uno parecido a oxido y sal.

"_me lleve el puto demonio, sangre humana"_ Leah apresuró el paso al igual que Jakob, pero su preocupación por la posible victima la instó a correr más veloz, sin problemas lo dejó atrás y continuó su carrera para encontrar el sitio. A medida que se acercaban el olor a sangre se intensificaba de manera alarmante.

El jodido vampiro lo estaba matando, estaba segura de eso, su lado coherente supo de manera inmediata que sería demasiado tarde cuando llegaran al sitio. Pero ella se encargaría de destrozarlo, no dejaría molécula junta del bastardo.

Tomó solo dos minutos más llegar al lugar. Leah se paralizó al ver la imagen. Un vampiro de piel morena tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de una mujer. Su cabello negro tomado en una trenza le llegaba hasta la cintura y solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos como vestimenta. No se despegó de su alimento cuando sintió llegar a Leah. Solo elevó sus ojos escarlatas y la miró fijamente.

Ella esperó que se sorprendiera por su aparición, pero el idiota solo sonrió. Leah pudo ver los colmillos enterrados en la piel y la herida desgargante del cuello de la mujer. Sintió el instinto asesino correr por su venas.

Jakob vio como Leah lo sobrepasaba, aumentó la velocidad, pero no podía compararse con la rapidez que ella podía alcanzar cuando quería. Era jodidamente rápida, incluso más que un chupasangre recién nacido. En otro momento habría admirado su gracia al dar las zancadas o el brillo de su pelaje al cruzar los arboles con la casi inexistente luz del sol dando en ella. Pero ahora solo intentaba alcanzarla. También sintió el olor a sangre humana y sabia que ella iba directamente a matar al vampiro asesino.

No podía permitirlo

Necesitaba la sanguijuela viva. Tenía que preguntarle cosas, torturarlo para que hablara. Encontrar a Nessie.

Cuando finalmente llegó al sitio un gruñido salió de su garganta. Leah estaba en plena pelea con un vampiro de piel morena. Y ella estaba enojada. Vio como se lanzaba hacia el frio con los dientes descubiertos. No. más bien vio un borrón plateado ir hacia su objetivo, ella se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para verla con claridad. Y al chupasangre le tuvo que pasar lo mismo ya que lo próximo que vio fue al tipo gritando sin uno de sus brazos.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Corrió hasta donde estaba la batalla y tomó a su enemigo entre sus dientes apretando uno de sus muslos. Él gritó y golpeó el hocico de Jakob con fuerza haciendo que lo soltara.

Leah volvió a embestir e iba directo hacia la cabeza del vampiro. Esta vez no lo dejaría con vida.

Pero Jakob en un movimiento inesperado tomo el cuerpo del frio y lo retiro del camino de ella. Salvándolo.

¡Salvándolo! ¡¿Qué mierda está pensando el maldito retrasado ese?

"_¿Qué demonios imbécil?"_ gritó Leah en su cabeza, pero él no le respondió. De hecho, ni si quiera permitió el paso de la comunicación. Cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia Jakob lo vio convertido en humano. De alguna manera se había puesto sus pantalones y ahora tenía al vampiro, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que le faltabaun brazo y una pierna, bajo su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Jakob mostrando los dientes.

Jodida madre del cielo. ¿Salvó al chupasangre solo para preguntarle por su estúpida hibrido?

Iba a vomitar.

Y estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Con rapidez cambió de fase y volvió a ser humana, sacó el pantalón y la camisa de tirantes que llevaba en el bolso y se lo puso.

- ¿Qué mierda estás esperando animal? ¡Mátalo! – le dijo llegando a su posición.

- no antes de que me de algunas respuestas

- el vampiro mató a humanos ¿es que no has visto a tu alrededor? – le señaló moviendo sus brazos, pero Jakob no ni si quiera separó la vista del cuerpo que estaba bajo sus muslos.

- vampiros extranjeros, desde Italia, llevaban a una hibrido con ellos – comenzó a contar, el vampiro solo lo miraba sin entender nada – cabello y ojos cafés, los Volturi ¡dime algo!

- Eu não entendo – susurró y a Leah le dieron ganas de reír.

- no te entiende pedazo de imbécil – dijo dirigiéndose a Jakob – no habla español

- pregúntale tú

- claro, ¿lo hago mientras te sirvo un café?

- no tengo tiempo para tus ironías Leah

- y yo no estoy como una traductora aquí Jakob

- viniste a rescatar a Renesme ¿o no? – Él la miró con enojo – entonces haz tu maldito trabajo - a Leah le hirvió la sangre, Jakob tenía razón, se suponía que estaba aquí para salvar a la hibrido, pero le enfermaba de sobre manera ver la preocupación percibía en los ojos de el hombre que ella amaba… preocupación por otra mujer.

Suspiró tiendo la esperanza de que algún veneno abrasivo entrara en su garganta y la dejara muda.

- vampiros vêm da Itália, eles têm dois híbridos, um é brasileiro - no podía creer que realmente le estuviese preguntando a un vampiro semi descuartizado sobre otros vampiros semi humanos. No podía creer que realmente ella estuviese haciendo el papel de traductora – é nomeado Nahuel – el tipo abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre del mapuche. Leah pudo ver el entendimiento en su rostro. El bastardo sabía algo – fala.

- Nahuel – susurró y comenzó a reír. El puto cadáver sin vida comenzó a reír.

Jakob no entendía nada de lo que Leah decía, pero cuando escuchó la risa sardónica proveniente del cuerpo bajo sus muslos le hirvió la sangre. Fue tal su coraje que en un impulso lo tomó de los hombros y lo lanzó hacia uno de los arboles. Este se partió a la mitad.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido totalmente fuera de lugar quebró el ambiente del bosque. El corazón de Leah se paralizó al escucharlo al igual que el de Jakob.

El llanto de un niño.

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar e ir hacia donde estaba el sonido. El miedo se acumuló en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que era la misma hacia donde estaba lo que quedaba del vampiro.

Cuando llegó vio que el chupasangre tenía el otro brazo puesto y se acercaba peligrosamente a un bulto oculto entre la maleza.

El aire salió de los pulmones de Leah al darse cuenta de lo que el maldito pretendía.

- que el diablo me lleve si permito que tomes el postre - con una rapidez desconocida por ella como humana se acercó y tomando del brazo al vampiro lo lanzó hacia un lado. Entonces de su bolsillo sacó un encendedor y corrió hacia el frio.

- ¡NO! - gritó Jakob cuando vio la intención de Leah. Pero llegó tarde. Ella ya había prendido fuego al cuerpo cuando estuvo a su lado - ¡puta madre Leah! – ella ni se inmutó con el grito. Solo miró fijamente el cuerpo mientras ardía. Sintió una siniestra gratificación con ese hecho.

Salió de su sádica satisfacción cuando las manos de Jakob tomaron sus hombros y la giraron para quedar frente a él

- ¿Qué noción de rescate tiene tu vacía cabeza? – ella elevó una ceja a su dirección. Tenía una extraña calma en su interior. Por algún motivo el antipático comentario de Jakob no le afectó

- la noción original patético intento de alfa, si un vampiro mata a alguien yo lo mato a él. Punto – Jakob gruñó

- teníamos que sacarle información, ese sabía algo, se le notaba en los ojos que tenía información valiosa y tu lo mataste antes de que soltara algo

- escúchame bien Jakob – poco a poco la Leah de antes estaba volviendo y todo en conjunto con la rabia – se la razón del porque estoy aquí, y se bien que el vampiro ese tenía información, pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de alguien solo por rescatar la media vida de tu imprimación ¿estamos claros?

- deberías concentrarte en la misión, hay jodidas prioridades…

- si tu máxima prioridad es encontrar a la cosa esa puedes meterte la misión por el trasero y colgar la banda de alfa porque apestas – Leah apuntó su pecho con el dedo índice – la vida de Renesme me importa menos que una revista Cosmopolitan y siempre preferiré la vida de los humanos, se supone que me convertí en un maldito fenómeno para eso

- estaban todos muertos cuando llegamos aquí ¿de qué vida me estás hablando? – y como si fuera una respuesta un llanto volvió a quebrar el ambiente. Jakob había olvidado por completo que un bebé había llorado hacia unos momentos.

Leah se soltó del agarre y corrió en dirección al niño. El sollozo era cada vez más desesperado.

- Dios mío – susurró ella cuando llegó frente al niño. Era apenas un bebé. No debería tener más de un año, quizás diez meses… tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Jakob llegó a su lado y jadeó ante la vista

- mierda

- la próxima vez que vea a un vampiro mínimamente cerca de un humano lo hago pedazos sin esperar a que me diga algo, lo mato al primer movimiento y me importa una mierda si tiene información valiosa – dijo Leah sin despegar los ojos del niño que ahora jadeaba. Tenía unos hermosos ojos plomos – estás avisado Jakob.

- la próxima vez yo mismo lo mato sin hacer una pregunta – la apoyó. Tragándose el suspiro de alivio por su reacción y el tamborileo en su pecho debido a la gratificación de su respuesta Leah se agachó para tomar al crío.

Tan pequeño.

Así se sentía entre sus brazos. Pequeño e indefenso, algo que ella quería proteger. Sintió un calor en su pecho que no sentía desde antes que Seth se volviera lobo… dios, la sensación de calor en su cuerpo al tenerlo entre sus brazos fue devastadora, nunca sintió nada parecido. Se sintió la mujer más poderosa del mundo al haber salvado al niño, y ese rol aun estaba en ella al saber que debía cuidarlo, no podía dejarlo indefenso. Debía… no, eso no era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no debía protegerlos, quería hacerlo. Quería mantenerlo seguro, feliz… mierda. Por un segundo se vio en un futuro de esta misma manera.

¿Su locura ya era tanta que ahora deseaba esto?

El niño en sus brazos sollozó y se removió

- tranquilo, nadie te va a hacer daño – le susurró Leah tomándolo aun más cerca de su pecho y apoyando una mejilla en la frente del bebé. Este se calmó casi de inmediato. Si, Leah se veía de esta manera en un futuro.

Jakob miró la escena frente a él con un nudo en el pecho. Por todos los santos, Leah se veía divina de esa manera, con un pequeño ser en sus brazos. La manera en que ella lo miraba era… tan diferente, tan… irreal.

Le picó el cuerpo por abrazarla. Le picaron los labios por tocar los de ella. Le pico el alma por poder amarla como ella se lo merecía.

Se imaginó rodeando su cintura en un abrazo mientras ella sostenía al niño, la imagen seria suprema. Sería ideal. Y sería una mentira. Ese niño no era de ellos, Leah no podía tener hijos por ser menopáusica. Jakob no podía unirse a ella de esa manera hasta que no resolviese los problemas que tenia.

No había futuro concreto entre ellos. Y eso estaba matándolo, deseaba en demasía tenerla para siempre sin ninguna traba, sin sus estúpidos problemas

- mueve el trasero Black, debemos ir al pueblo

- ¿Qué? ¿Y para qué?

- tenemos que encontrarle un sitio a este ang… niño - ¿iba a decir angelito? ¿Leah la dura estaba ablandándose al estar en contacto con un bebé? ¿Podía él aprovecharse del momento? – baja de donde sea que estés Jakob, tenemos que movernos.

- pero se supone que debemos seguir avanzando, tenemos sitio que cubrir, zonas que rastrear…

- niños que cuidar – le interrumpió ella – no podemos dejarlo solo

- pero…

Un grito los sacó de su conversación, al girar la cabeza vieron de donde provenía. Alguien estaba vivo. Y gritaba rogando que apagaran el fuego.

_**Heme aquí nuevamente… lo sé… demoré mas de lo que dije, pero no fue mi culpa, dejé claro que actualizaría cuando se cumplieran 10 revis… y recién ocurrió eso, asi que subo el nuevo capi. **_

_**Se suma un integrante a la historia que provocará varias cosas entre nuestros lindos protagonistas, y además, una historia oculta hay con Nahuel… pero falta mucho para eso aun.**_

_**Sigan leyendo, dejen un revi y completen los 10 ya? Si lo hacen prometo actualizar a mas tardar el lunes 16 de este mes.**_

_**Creo que solo eso les tengo que decir… mmm… sip… creo… ha! Hay otra frase en portugués que realicé con ayuda de google traductor xDDD… espero no tenga fallas :S**_

_**En fin, ahora me voy porque debo estudiar y tengo dolor de cabeza y ando depre. **_

_**Besos!**_


	9. Marcos

**Capitulo 9**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Marcos.

**Notas enojadas de la autora al final ^^ **

"Esto debe ser una broma" comentó Leah al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"no tenemos tanta suerte" respondieron a su lado. Jakob se puso inconscientemente frente a ella en un intento de protección y giró su cuerpo hacia donde estaba el ruido.

Lentamente se fueron acercando sabiendo que una persona mientras se transformaba estaba incapacitada de atacarlos, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el dolor como para otra cosa.

Leah la reconoció al momento de verla

"es la mujer que estaba mordiendo cuando llegué" no alcanzó a matarla, si tan solo hubiese llegado un minuto antes, solo uno… posiblemente ella no estaría así ahora. La llenó la sensación de culpa.

Solo un minuto antes…

"hay que matarla" Leah miró a Jakob quien tenía su vista fija en la fémina que gritaba

"¿perdón?"

"hay que matarla Leah" ella negó con la cabeza "le tomará menos de tres días volverse un neófito, y sin nadie que lo controle matará humanos sin miramientos"

"pero…"

"¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que mataría cualquier vampiro mínimamente cerca de un humano?"

"ella aun no lo es"

"solo dale un par de horas y cumplirá ese requisito" dijo con ironía, Leah gruño frustrada, él tenia razón, la mujer se volvería un vampiro de manera inevitable, pero… aun era humana, y ella no mataba humanos.

"esperemos a que se vuelva uno"

"¿estás loca?" preguntó Jakob casi en un grito, Leah lo miró con el ceño fruncido "¡no pienso esperar 3 días solo para matarla!"

"bájame el tono o te arranco la lengua Jakob" amenazó seria "a mí no me vas a gritar por estupideces"

"entonces deja de decirlas" se miraron unos segundos esperando a que alguno de ellos cediera, pero ninguno de los dos movió un musculo. El niño en brazos de Leah se removió gimoteando y un nuevo grito se escuchó en el ambiente.

"haz lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a participar"

"¿Por qué?"

"para mi ella aun es humana… simplemente no puedo hacerlo" Jakob gruño, mierda, el tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería matarla, Leah tenia razón, aun era humana, la sangre aun corría por sus venas, pero no sería por mucho tiempo ¿Qué daban hacer?

"no te veo tan decidido ahora"

"El que haya que matarla no significa que quiera hacerlo" ella lo miró por un momento, si tan solo no lo amara tanto como lo hace, las cosas serian jodidamente más fácil, y ahora ella estaría dando la vuelta diciendo que no es su maldito asunto dejándolo solo con la desagradable tarea.

Pero… ella lo ama.

Leah se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia una superficie que estaba rodeada de pastizales, se agachó con cuidado y dejó al niño en el piso, este le devolvió la mirada con sus enormes ojos grises.

Los gritos seguían siendo la música de fondo de la escena.

"quédate aquí" le dijo al niño rogando porque aun no supiese caminar y realmente se quedara donde lo estaba dejando "y no mires" ella acarició con su pulgar la mejilla del infante y este sonrió en respuesta. Leah aguantó la respiración un segundo ante ese acto antes de devolver la sonrisa, "buen chico" susurró, se detuvo un momento "o chica, ya veremos"

Jakob la siguió todo el camino sin entender porque dejaba al niño en el piso, cuando ella volvió donde estaban seguía sin entender nada.

"comprobemos que nadie más esté vivo" le dijo Leah pasando por su lado. Jakob tragó en seco. Genial, como si no fuese tétrico de por si estar rodeado de al menos 4 cuerpos además del que gritaba. "mueve el trasero Black"

Con un suspiro cansino se acercó al que tenía más cerca, era un hombre mayor, quizás 50 años, posiblemente más. Su cabello ya no tenía color y sus ojos estaban abiertos con el terror en ellos. A Jake se le erizó la piel de la espalda. Sacudiendo su cabeza y aguantando cualquier sentimiento o sensación movió las manos y cerró los ojos del hombre.

Pero estos se volvieron a abrir.

Ok… eso fue tétrico

"es el rigor post mortem" le dijo una voz tras de él "murió aterrado y los músculos se aprietan por lo mismo, se demorará un par de horas en relajarse lo suficiente para cerrarlos, así que no lo intentes" Jakob ni si quiera quiso preguntar cómo es que ella sabia eso. Rápidamente tocó el cuello del supuesto cadáver y no sintió pulso alguno. Bien, era 100% cadáver.

"muerto" dijo levantándose

"estos 3 de aquí también" recibió por respuesta.

Ambos se acercaron nuevamente al cuerpo que se retorcía de dolor cerca a ellos, pero al menos ya no gritaba, lo cual, no era menos malo, pero si menos molesto.

"¿Cómo lo haremos?" preguntó Jakob sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, sus ojos se posaron sádicamente en la herida en su cuello que aun botaba sangre a borbotones, él sabía por experiencia que en un par de horas esa herida se cerraría, el cabello se volvería mas brillante y sedoso, su cuerpo crearía curvas de infarto, se volvería perfecta, muerta pero perfecta.

"esperaba que tu tuvieras una idea de cómo" susurró Leah. La mujer volvió a gritar haciéndolos saltar de la impresión, el niño soltó un llanto en respuesta. Entonces Leah se dio cuenta de algo, la mujer se había movido, de hecho, aun mientras se retorcía su posición cambiada de lugar. Lentamente intentaba acercarse a algo, al niño "¿Qué tan preocupados de comer están mientras se transforman?" Jakob la miró.

"¿Por qué se supone que yo sé eso?"

"tu enamoramiento de juventud y actual suegra pasó por esto, deberías saberlo" ignorando el comentario Jakob pensó en Bella, en sus tres días de sufrimiento mientras la ponzoña recorría su cuerpo para volverla inmortal ella no se concentro en comer, ni si quiera grito.

"ella no era un neófito común, era especial" susurró volviendo su mirada a la mujer. Ella tenía su mano estirada hacia algo.

"claro, Isabella la especial y amada por todos, había olvidado eso" se burló Leah "ni se te ocurra" le dijo a la mujer poniéndose frente a ella bloqueando su paso.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"ella quiere al niño" gruño mostrando los dientes, la sola idea de que esa casi vampira fuese a poner sus manos en el niño le hacía hervir la sangre. Primero por sobre su cadáver antes que tocarlo.

"tiene demasiado dolor y su sangre aun no sale de su cuerpo, no creo que quiera comida"

"me da lo mismo lo que quiera, ella no lo va a tocar" demonios, pensó Jakob, Leah en tono maternal sobreprotector era bastante sexy "creo que vi un arma por aquí, será más fácil de esa manera" ella se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a buscar, seguramente estaban en los bosques de caza, es temporada abierta, rogó por que en el arma no hubiesen solo perdigones y si balas normales, no tenía intenciones de que tener que rematar a la mujer con sus propios dientes.

Cuando encontró el arma la tomó firmemente con sus manos y caminó hacia Jakob. Este permanecía aun en su sitio.

"toma" dijo estirando su mano ofreciendo la pistola. Jakob la tomó con confianza y comenzó a manejarla como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida, Leah lo miró asombrada. Él sacó el seguro del revólver y tiró hacia un lado el barrilete, arrugó el entrecejo

"no está cargada" expresó él. ¿Pero qué demonios? Pensó Leah para sí misma ¿desde cuándo Jakob sabe usar un arma? ¿Y con tanta gracia? ¿Viéndose tan… tan… comible? Gruñó, una subida de libido en este momento no era algo que quisiese sentir, pero la escena frente a sus ojos era digna de excitar a cualquiera "¿no habían balas junto al arma?" él levantó la mirada del revólver en sus manos y la clavó en los ojos de Leah, lentamente soltó una sonrisa ladeada que removió el universo completo de ella.

Jakob – camisa + revolver + sonrisa ladeada = Leah en grado de excitación alarmante.

Con las intenciones de huir ella se giró sobre sus talones en dirección al cuerpo que tenía el arma "creo que si" cuando llegó a un lado del cadáver ignoró el hecho de que estaba toqueteando a un cuerpo sin vida y se concentró en las nuevas habilidades de Jakob "¿Qué estuviste haciendo este tiempo que sabes manejar armas?" preguntó ella levantándose de su sitio y yendo hacia él.

Jakob aun tenía esa sonrisa altanera, la forma en que Leah lo había mirado fue como de antaño, tenía ese brillo lujurioso que tantas veces había aparecido cuando estaban juntos, minutos después el estaba enterrado profundamente en ella. Vio cuando Leah volvía a su lado, tenía cosas brillantes en su mano izquierda.

"dámela" le pidió alzando la mano

"yo la cargo" ella le devolvió una mirada que dejaba implícito el 'no jodas y dame la puta arma', y sin ganas de pelear se la entrego "¿y bien?" Jakob elevó los hombros

"en 3 años se hacen y aprenden varias cosas" respondió él. Leah tomó el arma y la giró entre sus manos calibrando el peso, Jakob estuvo a punto de decirle que tuviese cuidado con pegarse un tiro accidentalmente cuando, con total gracia y naturalidad ella hizo girar el barrilete para luego dejar al descubierto la entrada de las balas. Miró con creciente excitación como ella ponía una a una las municiones y luego volvía el barrilete a su lugar. El movimiento que lo hizo soltar un gruñido fue cuando ella levantó el revólver y con las manos extendidas apunto mirando por el punto de mira.

Jesucristo… demasiado… demasiado sexy…

Leah giró el arma y le ofreció la empuñadura a Jakob quien aun no se recuperada de su increíble imagen mental de Leah con bikini, una lija en su muslo sosteniendo una Heckler & Koch mientras que apuntaba una Colt de acero inoxidable… su cabello suelto acariciando su espalda y…

"¡Jakob!" el grito de Leah lo sacó de su fantasía "¿qué mierda pensabas?" él se aclaró la garganta y se removió incomodo, sus pantalones comenzaban a quedarle chicos

"nada" respondió rápidamente quitándole el arma de las manos y volteándose, tenía que pensar en algo que le quitara la inminente erección que estaba teniendo, pero su mente no podía recrear nada que no fuese una Leah semi desnuda con un arma en sus manos viéndose jodidamente sexy "¿de dónde aprendiste a manejar un arma?" preguntó en un intento de que la conversación lo distrajera

"en 3 años se hacen y aprenden varias cosas" dijo ella repitiendo su respuesta anterior. Jakob sonrió. Por supuesto que Leah le respondería así.

Un nuevo grito salió de la garganta del semi cadáver frente a ellos que los devolvió a la realidad. Tenían que matar a alguien que no era vampiro y eso provocaba desagradables vueltas en sus estómagos.

Pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que cualquiera reaccionara. Leah miraba a Jakob sostener el arma pero no hacer nada con ella. Quizás el no podría hacerlo, quizás era demasiada responsabilidad y carga psicológica para él, un niño de solo 22 años no debería cargar con eso en su mente. Ella tampoco quería hacerlo, pero psicológicamente estaba más arruinada que él, una locura mas, una locura menos en sus antecedentes… era irrelevante ¿verdad?

Claro que nada de lo que había hecho contaba como contrario a las leyes humanas, nunca había roto las reglas, era una perra insoportable que trataba mal a quien tuviese enfrente si se le daba la gana, pero de allí a matar a alguien… demonios, el paso era bastante grande.

"dámela, yo lo haré" dijo Leah tomando la mano de Jakob. Este reaccionó con rapidez y llevó su extremidad libre hacia ella atrapando su muñeca. Quedaron cerca el uno del otro, elevaron la mirada y la posaron en la contraria.

Ninguno de los dos quería hacer esto, matar a alguien que aun era humano. Pero tenían que hacerlo.

Leah bajó lentamente sus dedos hasta rodear el revólver por sobre la mano de Jakob. Levantaron el arma juntos y ni si quiera miraron hacia donde estaban apuntando, ambos supusieron que la dirección era la correcta, y sin dejar de mirarse Jakob apretó el gatillo.

Un grito quebró el aire menos de un segundo después. Leah bajó un poco sus dedos y puso su índice sobre el de él, con una presión mayor a la que pensó debería realizar logro presionar el gatillo dos veces más. La última fue casi cooperación mutua.

Finalmente el silencio llenó el sitio.

Jakob quiso abrazarla, y las ganas fueron tan grandes que no pudo negarse. Solo… no pudo decirle a su cuerpo que no se moviera, y este de manera autónoma acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Pero Leah retrocedió un paso alejándose de él, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos suspirando resignada. Hizo el ademán de mirar el cuerpo en el piso y él la detuvo

"no mires" tomó su barbilla y la mantuvo hacia el frente mirándolo a él "no mires" repitió negando. Jakob moría de curiosidad por mirar el cuerpo que yacía sin vida a un lado de ellos. Pero sabía que al momento de hacerlo no borraría esa imagen de su mente nunca más. Tenía que concentrarse en el hecho de que no había matado a una persona, si no que a un potencial neófito.

Leah respiró dos veces antes de girarse y aumentar la distancia. Jakob tuvo ganas de gritar.

"vámonos que se hace tarde" ella se acercó al niño que aun permanecía en la hierba y que estaba extrañamente callado. Después de oír 3 disparos se suponía que debería gritar por el susto "buen chico" le escuchó susurrar a ella mientras lo levantaba, lo acercó a su cuerpo acunándolo cerca a su pecho "es tarde para el niño, tenemos que ir al pueblo a buscar un sitio donde dormir" dijo ella

Jakob le iba a alegar, a su mente volvió el tema principal de todo esto y le urgió el continuar buscando a Nessie. Pero se quedó en silencio, tenía claro de que no importaba cuando alegara, Leah continuaría su camino hacia el pueblo, y él no podría continuar el suyo sin ella.

La siguió caminando entre los cuerpos sin vida pensando en que perderían al menos 24 horas de búsqueda cuando sintió algo bajo sus pies desnudos. Miró que era lo que había pisado. Una cadena. Se agachó a recogerlo, se sorprendió de que de un borde colgara un medallón.

"¡Hey Leah!" gritó corriendo hacia la mujer que ya casi desaparecía en el bosque, ella de detuvo y se volteó. A Jakob no dejaba de emocionarle la imagen de Leah con un niño en brazos.

"¿en qué otra cosa tenemos que perder el tiempo?"

"mira esto" dijo acercándole lo que había encontrado e ignorando sus comentarios. Se estaba haciendo experto en eso.

Leah miró lo que Jakob ponía frente suyo y soltó un suspiro. No sabía si de alivio o no.

Frente a sus ojos había un medallón con una foto, en ella aparecía el niño que cargaba en sus brazos y dos personas más.

"ha, carajo" suspiró entre dientes cuando reconoció a la mujer "acabamos de matar a la madre" se quejó "dime que el papá no estaba entre los muertos" Jakob negó con la cabeza

"no, ninguno de ellos era" respondió bajando el medallón, ella siguió su movimiento de forma inconsciente y reconoció el arma en la cintura del pantalón

"¿Qué mierda haces aun con esa cosa?" vociferó apuntando la pistola, Jakob levantó sus hombros

"no puedo dejarla allí, en algún momento descubrirán los cuerpos y si ven el arma y toman las huellas nos comenzarán a buscar" dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, Leah levantó una ceja escéptica

"estás viendo demasiadas películas" negó con su cabeza mientras que seguía su camino.

"Hey, deberías ver CSI de vez en cuando, eso es lo que la policía hace" ella quiso decirle que cerrara la boca porque esa seria era una de sus favoritas, pero prefirió guardar silencio. "¿Qué haremos al final?"

"iremos al pueblo y buscaremos donde dormir, mañana temprano encontraremos al padre de este niño, al menos no estaba entre los cuerpo así que debe estar en algún sitio cercano"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que está en el pueblo al que vamos?"

"dios, usa la cabeza Jakob, ellos estaban con armas, seguramente de caza o algo por el estilo, pero no hay mochilas de viaje grandes o algún campamento, lo más seguro es que haya sido solo por el día, y si es así deben vivir en el pueblo" Jakob lo pensó y asintió con la cabeza. Si, era lo más lógico. Bueno, al menos de esa forma no perderían tanto tiempo en la búsqueda de alguien que no era su Nessie.

Continuaron caminando en silencio al menos por 15 minutos más cuando se comenzaron a ver las luces del pequeño pueblo al que se acercaban.

"ponte la camisa, es de noche y debemos pasar inadvertidos" le dijo Leah, el asintió y del bolso que cargaba sacó su ropa.

El sitio era pequeño, demasiado pequeño. Leah dudó que pudiesen encontrar un sitio donde quedarse, ella y Jakob no le preocupaban, era el niño en sus brazos que ahora yacía dormido el que llenaba su cabeza, no quería dejarlo a la intemperie, tenían que comprarle algo de comer, cambiarle la ropa, darle un baño y todas las demás cosas que se le hacen a los bebés.

"mira, allí hay un hostal" le dijo Jakob apuntando a una casa amarilla que tenía un cartel en la ventana, este indicaba que se arrendaban piezas por la noche.

"tiene que haber algo mas" le dijo Leah a la encargada del lugar, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que la casa era más que eso, el sitio constaba de un pasillo largo a la intemperie con una serie de puertas a sus lados, cada una correspondiente a una pieza. Lo que Leah quería eran dos habitaciones, pero no las había.

"lo siento señorita" dijo la encargada en un español algo precario "pero no tenemos sitio, el lugar está copado"

"mierda" ¿ahora qué hacían? Era ya tarde y no se le antojaba seguir buscando "¿sabe de algún sitio donde pueda encontrar dos habitaciones libres?" la encargada negó con la cabeza

"somos el único lugar de por aquí, lo más cercano es un motel que se encuentra a medio camino por la carretera entre este pueblo y el siguiente, es mas a mas o menos una hora de viaje en auto" doble mierda pensó Leah. Si fuesen lobos la distancia seria irrelevante, pero con el niño en brazos, no hay manera de que alguno de los dos se transforme "y tampoco garantizamos que queden lugares allí" súper bien, no solo el viaje era difícil sino que también posiblemente infructuoso

"Leah, será mejor que nos vayamos y busquemos otro sitio" le dijo Jakob llegando donde ella, había estado cerca de la puerta todo el tiempo, la encargada los miró y luego puso sus ojos sobre el bulto que ella cargaba. Se compadeció.

"esperen un momento" dijo antes de salir de la recepción dejándolos solos.

"no sé qué haremos si no encontramos un lugar" susurró Leah acunando al niño. Temía el hecho de que sufriera frio, Brasil era caluroso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esa noche se estaba haciendo particularmente fría, no es que ella lo sintiera, pero si todo el mundo andaba con chaleco debería ser por eso ¿no?

"en el peor de los casos, si no encontramos lugar, yo puedo entrar en fase y ustedes dormir apoyados en mí, como lobo les daré a ambos el suficiente calor y tu cargarás al niño para que esté algo mas cómodo" Leah lo miró intentando disimular lo que sintió al escucharlo hablar así. Dios, se derritió al notarlo realmente preocupado. No pudo contestarle ya que en ese momento entró la encargada del lugar son una sonrisa en el rostro

"logré desocupar una pieza para ustedes, tiene una cama lo suficientemente grande para que puedan dormir con su hijo en ella" dijo la joven. Leah se atoró.

"no, espera, nosotros no…"

"no tenemos como agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros" le interrumpió Jakob dando un paso y quedando al lado de Leah. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido "cariño" dijo él mirándola "no te preocupes por el niño, estará bien ahora" no podía ser que Jakob hablara enserio, ¿le dijo cariño?

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la dependienta

"mi esposa estaba preocupada por nuestro hijo, quería dos habitaciones porque pensó que las camas no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres"

"¡no. no. no!" le detuvo la joven "pensé en eso y la cama es grande, caen los dos y el niño así no tienen que estar separados" a Leah se le dio vuelta el mundo. Dormir con Jakob. En la misma cama nuevamente, demonios, ella no lo quería cerca, no le hacía bien a su poca fuerza de voluntad, sería un recordatorio demasiado grande de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer sobre una cama, y de las ganas que ella tenía de que eso se repitiera.

"te estamos demasiado agradecidos" Jakob pasó sus brazos por su cintura estrechándola a su cuerpo. A Leah el flaquearon las piernas "¿no es verdad amor?" amor… mierda. No quería que la llamara amor "piensa en el niño Leah" le susurró Jakob al oído, y aunque no fueron palabras de amor o candentes, el solo hecho de sentir su respiración cerca del cuello la hacía humedecerse. Tragó en seco antes de responder.

"pensé que habías dicho que no habían habitaciones" dijo ella aclarándose la garganta y saliendo del abrazo de Jakob, no podía permitir que ellos se quedaran sobre una misma cama, demasiada tentación y muy poca fuerza de voluntad

"De hecho no quedan, a la que van es una que está reservada, pero el joven no llega hasta mañana por la tarde, para ese entonces debería haber algo mas disponible para ustedes"

"¿y puedes dárnosla así como así?" Jakob frunció el caño ante la cantidad de problemas que Leah estaba poniendo, ella lo ignoró.

"le pregunté a mi mamá si podíamos, le dije que eran una pareja de recién casados con un niño pequeño, no podíamos dejarlos en la calle" casados… jodida madre del cielo, acaba de casarlos… y no podía estar más lejos de la verdad "no les pregunté, pero como estaban juntos y con el niño… además no parecen hermanos ni nada por el estilo… y… puede que me equivoque…"

"tranquila" Jakob le sonrió "llevamos solo un par de semanas casados así que no estabas lejos de la verdad" Leah se giró dándole la espalda a la encargada y lo encaró.

"pero ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?" moduló moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonidos, este se acercó y tomó el cuello de Leah enterrando su rostro en él

"sígueme el condenado juego y agradécele a la joven que nos está dando un lugar donde quedarnos" susurró mientras le acariciaba la piel del cuello "por favor" Leah bufó en un intento de no gemir. Gracias al cielo le resultó.

Se giró nuevamente y se puso frente a la joven quien los miraba preocupada

"lamento como me comporté" comenzó a decir Leah poniendo el tono de voz más amable que encontró en su escaso repertorio de estados anímicos "es solo que no quiero que te metas en problemas por nosotros, y todo esto de quedarnos sin donde dormir con nuestro pequeño en un sitio que no conocemos me puso algo nerviosa" acurrucó un poco más al niño entre sus brazos y le sonrió "muchas gracias, no sabes el favor que nos haces" mentalmente Leah se estaba aplaudiendo de pie, casi se auto nominó a los premios Óscar por su actuación de madre preocupada. Le sorprendió el hecho de que de pronto pudiese mentir tan bien.

"si, estamos realmente agradecidos" Jakob acotó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Leah y apoyándola en su pecho. Ella quiso rodar los ojos, el idiota estaba entrando en la sobreactuación.

Su abrazo era increíble.

"no se preocupen" les dijo la encargada con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro "no hay problemas, ahora síganme para mostrarles su habitación" fueron detrás de ella por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la puerta 16.

El lugar era pequeño de paredes color crema, la ventana estaba cubierta por cortinas color ocre que combinaba perfectamente con la caoba de los muebles. Predominando la habitación estaba la cama, grande con una cabecera de madera y cobertor del mismo color que las cortinas. Un sitio pequeño, acogedor. Pero a pesar de eso, a Leah se le achicó el estómago cuando notó la cama, grande, posiblemente muy blanda y con una cabecera donde apoyarse en caso de que…

"espero que estén bien aquí, a un lado del teléfono hay una lista de sitios donde pueden llamar para pedir algo de comer" comenzó a decir la encargada, luego apuntó hacia una puerta "ese es el baño, tiene ducha y en el closet hay toallas, si necesitan algo solo marquen asterisco 02 en el teléfono y yo misma les atenderé" terminó de decir todo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Leah se preguntó cómo es que había gente en el mundo que disfrutara tanto ayudando a otros y sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿es que esas personas no sabían que en cualquier momento alguien la iba a traicionar? ¿Qué no valía la pena esforzarse tanto cuando al final siempre ibas a quedar sola? al parecer no, pero tampoco iba a ser ella la que le advirtiera la verdad del mundo.

"gracias…"

"Naira" completó ella la frase que Jakob dejó en el aire, él le regaló una sonrisa y ella casi se desmayó allí misma. Leah rodó los ojos. Maldito Casanova. El niño se removió y gimoteó un poco

"tranquilo bebé" le susurró moviendo los brazos un poco para hacerle sentir que alguien lo sostenía, eso no lo calmó "el niño debe tener hambre, ¿Dónde podemos llamar para que le traigan algo de comer?" le preguntó Leah a Naira

"el segundo número da a un restorán casero, comunícate con Maynara y dile lo que necesitas para el niño, dile que es de parte mía" Leah asintió. Jake intercambió algunas palabras con la joven antes de que ella saliera. "gracias a dios se fue, pensé que se quedaría a dormir con nosotros"

"no seas mal agradecida" le regañó Jakob sentándose en la cama, rebotó un poco probando la suavidad, tenía un buen rebote… sería tan ideal…

"toma" Leah estaba frente a él y le pasó al niño. Jakob lo tomó con inseguridad. La única vez que había sostenido a un bebé fue hace un poco más de cuatro años, y él se había imprentado de ella.

"Leah, ¿Qué..?"

"cállate" le ordenó tomando el teléfono, marcó un numero rápidamente, Jakob le iba a alegar cuando Leah comenzó a hablar "olá, você fala com Leah…" y se perdió de la conversación. De toda manera él no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba hablando. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo, no sabía cuánto dinero tenía en su poder, y tampoco sabía cuánto iba a costar el quedarse en este sitio ni el dinero que necesitarían para comprar comida… le iba a preguntar a Leah cuando sintió algo golpeando su pecho, bajó la mirada y el pequeño en sus brazos lo miraba fijamente. Tenía unos increíbles ojos plomos que contrastaban con su piel chocolate.

Le devolvió la mirada y el golpeó su pecho nuevamente, para luego sonreírle. Demonios, el niño le mostró sus encías y pareció como si a Jakob le hubiesen dado un martillazo en el pecho. No podía creer que ese pequeño casi había muerto a manos de un maldito vampiro.

"hola precioso" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, le quitó la manta que lo cubría dejándolo con su ropa, no era más que una camiseta a rallas y una jardinera negra. Lo levantó para apoyarlo sobre su pecho. El niño inmediatamente elevó sus manos hacía su rostro, Jakob cerró los ojos al sentir el toque. Lentamente se estiró sobre la cama con el niño sobre su torso, el cual rió al cambio de posición, la risa fue como un bálsamo a los oídos de Jakob. Le encantó. Con ánimos de hacerlo reír nuevamente lo elevó al y lo lanzó al aire para volver a atraparlo.

El carcajeo resonó por la habitación.

Leah colgó el teléfono y se volteó al escuchar ese sonido. Puta madre… santísima imagen de las imágenes… se apoyó sobre el escritorio y se quedó congelada ante la escena. Dios, era… utópico ver eso. Al contrario de lo que le ocurría cuando veía a Jakob con la hibrido en brazos, no eran sentimientos negativos los que la embargaba ahora… mierda, ahora era algo más fuerte que eso. estaban los tres en una habitación, el hombre que ella amaba sostenía a un niño en sus brazos, uno que podría ser de ellos y dios, no tenia como expresar las emociones que le daba verlo jugar con el pequeño.

El niño sonreía cada vez con más fuerza cuando Jakob lo tiraba y volvía a coger, lo increíble de todo era que Jake parecía tan a gusto haciendo eso, tan natural, como si fuese parte de él. Le dieron ganas de tirarse a su lado y unirse al juego, reírse con ellos y luego dormir a brazada a Jakob mientras que el niño yacía en una cuna al lado de la cama.

Le dieron tantas ganas… que se separó del sitio donde estaba apoyada y comenzó su marcha… directo al baño

"iré a ducharme" dijo antes de encerrarse con llave en esa pequeña habitación. Mierda. Se tenía que controlar, recordar que la simple razón de que ella estuviese aquí fue porque Cullen la llamó dándole esas noticias. De otra manera ella estaría hundida en la mierda, igual que ahora, pero en San Francisco, mirando feo a cualquiera que osara en intentar preguntarle que le pasaba. No como ahora, que está con el agua hasta el cuello, sintiéndose ahogada en porquería, pero mirando a cada minuto del día los ojos del hombre culpable de todo. Hombre, que solo para dar un par de detalles, la estaba sacando de sus casillas con una velocidad malditamente alarmante

El bastardo tenía un don natural para hacer que Leah perdiera los estribos.

Y ahora, con esa faceta de papá súper increíblemente tierno y sexy que Leah había descubierto… simplemente la estaba volviendo loca.

Se sacó la ropa y se metió bajo el agua de la ducha. Gimió, eso se sentía bien.

Jakob llevaba más de diez minutos esperando a que Leah saliera de la ducha, no puede negar que se tentó en acompañarla en el baño, pero considerando como estaban las cosas ella se negaría incluso a que la acompañara a la horca. Claro, si él era el condenado es posible que ella aceptara la idea.

Suspiró. Cansado, ofuscado, agotado, enojado y todo lo demás que terminase en 'ado'. El niño estaba a su lado durmiendo cómodamente, sonrió al verlo. Había descubierto una faceta en él, no supo que le gustaban los niños hasta que tuvo uno en sus brazos, Nessie no contaba porque ella era su imprimación, era más que obvio que le iba a gustar. Acarició la mejilla del pequeño con un pulgar. Era suave y tibio. Le gustó. Cuando disponía a levantarse notó algo brillante. Abrió un poco el chaleco del niño y se dio cuenta de que había un broche.

Marcos

"así que te llamas Marcos" susurró Jake

"¿Qué dijiste?" se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de Leah y se quedó pasmado mirándola. Con su largo cabello mojado cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, su piel brillante por la ducha y esa ropa que se ajustaba más a su cuerpo debido a la humedad en su piel… demonios… estaba exquisita. "podrías dejar de comerme con los ojos y decirme que dijiste por favor" dijo ella caminando por la habitación moviendo esas caderas y haciendo que el cabello se agitara al compás.

Mierda. A Jakob le daría una combustión espontanea. Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

"el niño, se llama Marcos"

"¿y cómo lo sabes?" Leah se giró para mirarlo. ¿Eso que se notaba en la camisa son sus pezones? Jakob gruño. Maldita sea. Si lo eran.

"emmm… una…" intentó encontrar la palabra para seguir, pero solo tenía imágenes poco inocentes en su cabeza que lo desconcentraban "broche, eso, un broche, tiene uno con su nombre puesto en la camisa" Leah sonrió acercándose al niño, se agachó sobre la cama para cercarse y puso una rodilla sobre la misma para darse más equilibrio. Jakob tenía claro que solo lo hizo para poder estar más cerca de Marcos sin caer… pero todo lo que pudo ver fue el escote marcado cuando se agachó y el trasero firme cuando dobló la pierna.

Jake se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia el baño

"me toca la ducha" dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Se giro y golpeó su frente un par de veces contra la madera. Estaba sexualmente frustrado. Era un adolescente después de todo, estaba como un eunuco después de haber tenido sexo varias veces al día durante una semana con una increíble mujer a la cual amaba. El cambio brusco lo estaba dejando adolorido. Se tentó a autosatisfacerse. Pero nunca había llegado a ese punto y no quería hacerlo ahora, esperaría a que las cosas fueran extremadamente patéticas para usar su mano.

Intentaría con todas sus fuerzas mantener un poco de dignidad.

Leah tomó al Marcos y lo puso en su regazo, el niño se había despertado en el momento en que tocaron a la puerta, la comida que habían encargado había llegado finalmente. Tomó la cuchara y comenzó a darle un poco de papilla. Marco abría la boca grande aceptando gustoso. Lo abrazó acercándolo más su pecho, sintiéndose cálida. Le encantaba la sensación del niño cerca de ella. Ese pequeño cuerpo caliente que reía y miraba atento y curioso con sus ojos plomos. Estuvo tan concentrada en darle de comer y hacerlo reír que no había notado que Jakob la mirada apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Intentó no mantener su vista fija en su pecho desnudo. Pero falló estrepitosamente.

"podrías dejar de comerme con los ojos y darle esa cucharada de comida a Marcos por favor" dijo él dándole una sonrisa. Quiso devolvérsela, pero en cambio rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada al niño quien tenía su boca abierta en dirección a una cuchara que no se movía.

Jakob tomó la silla y la puso al revés sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Apoyo los brazos en el respaldo y su mentón sobre estos. Así se mantuvo todo el tiempo que a Leah le tomó terminar de alimentar al niño. Luego de eso el pequeño se quedó completamente dormido. Fue entonces cuando ellos comenzaron a comer. Lo hicieron en silencio devorándose las raciones que les habían llevado.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer. Ambos miraban la cama donde dormía Marcos. Él estaba al medio con sus ojos cerrados y sin enterarse de la encrucijada en la que estaban.

"yo…" Jakob se aclaró la garganta "veré si hay alguna almohada extra en el closet" dijo yendo hacia el mueble

"¿Para qué?"

"dormiré en el piso, tu usa la cama junto con Marcos" le respondió, Leah se quedó callada un momento antes de suspirar. Esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

"no seas imbécil, acuéstate conmigo" ok… mala elección de palabras. Jakob se giró y la miró interrogante. Pero con un brillo en sus ojos. "ni si quiera lo pienses Black, dormiremos en la misma cama y con un niño entre mostros, así que borra cualquier pensamiento porno de tu cabeza"

"no lo pensé ni por un minuto" Leah bufó

"claro" caminó hacia la cama "saca igual las almohadas" le dijo a Jakob, este arrugó el entrecejo y sacó las dos almohadas extra que habían en el closet

"¿Para qué?"

"deja de hacer preguntas y dámelas" le dijo, este sin decir nada se las entregó. Leah acomodó al niño bajo las mantas y puso una almohada a cada lado haciendo una barrera

"¿no te parece un poco exagerado? Está bien que no me quieras tocar, pero poner almohadones al medio de nosotros no…"

"idiota, son para que nosotros en el sueño no rodemos y aplastemos al niño y para que él no se gire y se ahogue" Jakob se acercó al un borde de la cama y levantó las ropas para meterse bajo de ellas

"¿a si?"

"es solo precaución" ella hizo lo mismo que Jakob pero en el lado contrario. Ambos se acomodaron quedando uno frente al otro, se podían ver a pesar de que Marcos estaba entre ellos pacíficamente dormido.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por bastante tiempo, las luces estaban apagadas y solo la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana le daba una leve iluminación al lugar. El niño entre ellos se removió y rio entre sueños antes de volver a silenciarse. No pudieron evitar reír

"¿Qué estará soñando?" preguntó Jakob en un intento desesperado por hacer algo de conversación. Estaba a un poco mas de 50 centímetros de Leah y la idea de no poder tocarla lo estaba desesperando. Sintió el movimiento en el colchón cuando ella elevó sus hombros

"Sin duda algo feliz" le respondió con un susurro. Sus ojos se encontraron y demoraron segundos en desviarlos. Fue Leah quien rompió el contacto visual. Jakob suspiró cansado

"mañana buscaremos al padre del niño ¿verdad?"

"si"

"¿alguna idea de cómo lo haremos?"

"no"

"nos va a servir mucho la foto que tenemos"

"quizás" Jakob gruñó

"¿vas a dejar de hablar con monosílabos en algún momento?"

"no" quiso gritar, Leah le estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado difíciles, nunca esperó que con ella fueran fáciles, pero esto ya era ridículo

"por amor al cielo Leah, solo… baja tus barreras un momento, intento entablar una conversación aquí"

"la última vez que bajé mis barreras me fue bastante mal, así que será mejor que hables con tu conciencia y a mí me dejes dormir" Jakob soltó el decimo gruñido de la hora y estuvo a punto de desistir de su idea de hablar con ella. A punto.

"vamos, solo es un inocente intercambio de palabras, sin ataques, sin ofensas, sin segundas intenciones… solo… extraño hablar contigo" notó cuando ella cerró los ojos, el dolor en sus facciones fue evidente, se sintió horrible por hacerle eso, pero solo estaba siendo sincero. La extrañaba de manera alarmante, a pesar de tenerla a su lado, era como si no estuviera.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" le susurró sin abrir sus ojos. Jakob levantó una de sus manos y la puso sobre el vientre del niño a su lado. A menos de un centímetro de la mano de Leah.

"estoy siendo sincero, extraño nuestras conversaciones sin sentido, extraño cuando éramos capaces de estar en una habitación sin que me miraras con odio o con indiferencia" comenzó a decir Jakob. Leah intentaba no dejar pasar sus palabras. Porque caería irremediablemente como una estúpida enamorada.

"tú te lo ganaste" respondió abriendo sus ojos y posándolos en Jakob. Mierda, el imbécil es hermoso, el idiota tiene unos labios rellenos, unos increíbles ojos negros que brillan cada vez que le hablaba… o cada vez que pensaba en Renesme.

"lo sé, y me siendo horrible por eso, por favor créeme cuando te digo que no quiero hacerte daño y que todo esto es más grande que yo, mas grande que nosotros"

"te creo… es lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo todo y correr por ella" Jakob hizo una mueca al escucharlo, pero no tenía derecho a quejarse, era la verdad. Por más que a Leah le doliera, todo era más grande que lo que ella sentía por él. O viceversa.

Se quedaron otro momento más en silencio escuchando el ruido del exterior. Esporádicamente pasaba algún auto que iluminaba aun más el sitio. El viento afuera era implacable, y a pesar de que no hacia frio agradecieron estar bajo las sabanas de una cama. No sabía cuando volvería a ocurrir ello.

Leah se estaba sumergiendo en un sueño cuando sintió el roce sobre su mano. Era ligero, caliente. Luchando contra el cansancio abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para ver la mano de Jakob rozando la suya. Ni si quiera hizo el intento de quitarla, se sentía bien. Se estaba hundiendo definitivamente en el sueño cuando ese roce acaricio su mejilla.

Jakob sintió que algo tocaba su rostro. Estaba dormido y tenía todas las intenciones de continuar así. Ni si quiera abrió los ojos. El toque no se detuvo y comenzó llamar su atención, sobre todo porque ya no era solo un roce, ahora algo golpeaba su mejilla con antipática insistencia, uno de los golpes lo hizo gruñir. Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos y comenzar a golpear a lo que fuera que no lo dejaba dormir cuando un sonido que extrañaba en demasía llegó a sus oídos.

Leah soltó una carcajada.

Jakob se quedó quieto escuchando y regodeándose con ese sonido. Ella estaba por algún motivo que desconocía feliz. Sintió la superficie bajo su cuerpo removerse.

"sé que es un idiota, pero no es necesario que le pegues" dijo ella aun con el tono juguetón en su boca. Se demoró un par de segundos en recordar que pasaba en su vida y porque se sentía tan tibio. Estaba en una cama. En una cama con un niño pequeño y Leah.

Jakob abrió los ojos lentamente y vio lo que ocurría frente a él. Leah continuaba en su lado de la cama, se encontraba boca arriba con las sabanas cubriendo de su cadera para abajo. La camisa de tirantes se adhería a su cuerpo de forma exquisita. Pero no fue solo eso lo que captó poderosamente la atención de Jakob. Fue el que Marcos estuviera sentado sobre el estomago de Leah mientras ella jugaba con sus manos y sonreía.

Dios, su sonrisa. Era la cosa más increíble que había visto alguna vez. Y la imagen era impresionante. Hermosa.

"buenos días" Leah se sobresaltó un poco con su saludo y borró su sonrisa al mirarme. Volteó la vista hacia el niño y le contestó.

"hola" dijo. No volvió a sonreír. A Jakob le molestó su cambio drástico de actitud. Y al parecer a Marcos también porque gimoteó un poco al tiempo en que se apoyaba en el pecho de Leah.

"¿Qué pasa lindo?"

"quiere que sonrías" dijo él sin pensarlo. Leah ni si quiera lo miró

"le pregunté al niño"

"dudo que vaya a contestarte"

"entonces me quedaré sin respuesta"

"te ves hermosa así" Leah dejó sus manos en suspensión cuando escuchó eso. Jakob la iba a matar un día de estos, estaba haciendo que a su cerebro le diera una subida de presión debido al esfuerzo que estaba empleando al intentar odiarlo. Pero era claro que eso ya no estaba resultando.

"gracias" intentó ser simpática, más que nada porque al despertar encontró que Jakob había entrelazado sus dedos durante la noche. Durmieron con las manos así sobre el niño todo el tiempo. Amó la sensación. Amo que se vieran como una familia aunque fuera una maldita mentira y no hubiese ni si quiera una pareja armada en el cuarto.

Amó mentirse a si misma por un momento

Vio por el rabillo de su ojo como Jakob sonreía ante su respuesta. Y no pudo evitar relajar cualquier gesto en su rostro. ¿Cuál iba a ser el plan de estos días de búsqueda? ¿Ser una perra odiosa? ¿Tratarlo como un idiota bastardo con cero valor social? La idea era perfecta, claro, si ella pudiese tratarlo de esa forma y no amarlo como lo amaba. Pero en vista de que se sentía como una idiota cada vez que él la miraba o cuando sonreía… era obvio que ese plan, por muy perfecto que fuera, no iba a resultar. La mataría segundo a segundo.

Plan B. ser… amable. Quizás un poco menos que eso, pero no una harpía antipática. Estaba segura que si flaqueaba más de lo necesario pagaría caro. Pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

"hablé con Edward hace poco" comenzó Leah, primer paso en su cambio de actitud seria darle a Jakob toda la información que tuviese. Ignoró el gruñido que salió del pecho de él "le conté sobre el vampiro que encontramos y sobre nuestro pequeño y lindo retraso" siguió mirando al niño que se había apoyado por completo sobre el pecho de Leah y comenzaba a dormirse

"¿alguna noticia de su parte?"

"si, encontraron otro vampiro carnívoro, reaccionó de la misma forma que el nuestro al escuchar el nombre de Nahuel"

"¿le sacaron alguna información?" Leah negó con la cabeza

"se escapó" Jakob volvió a gruñir

"¿Cómo tan incompetentes…?"

"llegaron más a buscarlo y lograron rescatarlo de los Cullen, no fue su culpa así que deja de culparlos" le interrumpió Leah antes de que continuara culpando a los vampiros vegetarianos. Jakob la quedó mirando sorprendido

"¿Por qué defiendes a los Cullen? ¿O es solo a Edward?" Leah giró su cabeza y enfrentó a un, cada vez más, enfurecido Jakob.

"si se te ocurre ocupar ese tono celoso nuevamente te romperé las costillas" dijo ella con falsa calma.

"no lo uso"

"celoso y cínico"

"no lo soy"

"como quieras" Jakob se levantó de la cama de un golpe. Leah suspiró. Que rápido se podía ir todo a la mierda entre ellos dos. Que rápido era capaz de perder las casillas con Jakob. Dejó al niño en la cama y se levantó. Era cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Hora del desayuno para el pequeño y para salir a buscar al padre. Sintió como el pecho se le oprimía ante la idea de dejarlo. Se estaba encariñando más de lo necesario con ese niño y eso era malo. Jodidamente malo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el teléfono. Mientras pedía leche para Marcos y comida para los tres pensó mentalmente en el dinero que le quedaba de sus ahorros universitarios. A menos que se equivocara el saldo final se reducía a… un poco menos que la bancarrota.

Genial.

Escuchó ruido detrás de ella, pero no se giró a ver. Terminó su pedido y colgó el teléfono, se iba a voltear cuando algo la tomó de la cintura. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y su pecho amenazó con romperse. Su cabeza se desconectó y su piel comenzó a rogar por un toque mayor a eso. Todo debido a que era él quien la abrazaba.

"sé que me odias" el pecho de Jakob se pegó a su espalda y sus labios rozaban su oído con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Leah quiso gritar "y sé que soy un perro maldito por herirte, uno idiota y…"

"estúpido, imbécil, arrogante, bastardo, animal…"

"entendí la idea" la interrumpió con voz ligera. Cada vez más pegado a su cuerpo. Leah tragó en seco sabiendo que debía separarse y golpearlo. Pero diablos. Se sentía tan bien… "soy todo eso y más aun, solo… no tengo perdón, tengo escusas que tu no quieres escuchar ni menos aun creer… yo solo…" se detuvo, como si pensara en las palabras que quería decir, seleccionándolas con cuidado, Leah rogó porque no soltara esas malditas cinco letras "te extraño y odio estar enojado contigo" dijo finalmente. Ella no sabía si gritar de alivio porque no las digo, o de decepción. Jakob apretó un poco mas su abrazo enterrando su rostro en la cuerva del cuello de Leah.

Mas rápido de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado él se separó de su cuerpo dejándola allí sin palabras y con el cuerpo alegando por la repentina soledad que sintió. Se demoró más de lo necesario en voltearse. Jakob estaba sentado sobre la cama con el niño en su regazo. Jugaba con él. Nunca se cansaría de esa imagen.

"no es justo que uses a Marcos como escudo" dijo Leah cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose sobre la mesa a su espalda. Jakob le sonrió

"Hey, necesitaba algo que me protegiera en caso de que tomaras la decisión de matarme con lentitud"

"un pequeño niño no te librará de eso"

"lo sé… pero me dará un poco de tiempo para intentar apaciguarte" si él tan solo supiera cuando ya lo hizo solo con su abrazo.

"las cosas serán así. No hablaremos de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, será como si tu nunca hubieses ido a California, nos concentraremos en la búsqueda de tu imprimación, intentaré ser… no ser una perra contigo, aunque no prometo nada y depende directamente de tu idiotez natural" Jakob escuchaba con atención. No le gustaba todo lo que Leah decía, pero era mejor a lo que ya tenían. Aun así quería más. Lo quería todo con ella

"ok" fue todo lo que pudo decir, sabía que Leah no aceptaría alegatos.

"buscaremos al padre del niño y seguiremos con lo nuestro"

"¿y qué pasará una vez que todo esto acabe?" preguntó Jakob con la leve esperanza de que ella le dijera que una vez encontrada Nessie ellos lo intentarían nuevamente.

"todo acaba" respondió ella "yo terminaré mis estudios, tu volverás a la reserva o iras con los Cullen donde sea que vayan, no me interesa. No me buscarás ni yo a ti. Una vez que encontremos a tu hibrido, será el adiós Jakob"

No. esa definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar. Quería gritarle que no fuese idiota y se dieran una nueva oportunidad. Pero antes de que comenzara a formar las palabras el sonido del timbre los detuvo.

Un aroma dulzón proveniente del otro lado de la puerta llenó el ambiente.

_**Estoy malditamente enojada con fanfiction. El estúpido sitio me mantuvo mi cuenta cerrada por casi un mes, UN JODIDO MES! No podía responder los revis, no podía mandar mensajes, no podía leer las historias que tengo como favoritas, no podía publicar! Y tengo este capítulo listo hace como dos semanas! Arrrrrgggggg! Hoy finalmente pude meterme y casi cerré mi cuenta de enojada que estoy… casi…**_

_**Bueno, ahora que ya me desahogue les quiero pedir disculpas por el atraso obligado, muchas gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras que se dieron el tiempo de poner un mensajito, a la linda de CHELABLACK que me mandó un hermoso mensajito preocupada por mi estado anímico (el cual ha estado mejor, disculpa por no responderte) a una nueva lectora de estados unidos que a pesar de casi no escribir español me dejó un revi, y también para KARISAN quien comenzó a traducir esta historia al inglés (éxito linda!). Y obvio un abrazo a todas ustedes que me hacen feliz con cada palabrita que me dan. **_

_**Les dejo unos links para que conozcan a Marcos: http: / images03 . olx . com . co / ui / 2 / 37 / 81 / 19053681_1 . jpg**_

_**Y este para que vean la pieza en la que nuestros niños se quedaron: http: / www . sobreroma . com / 2010 / 12 / 09 / hotel – taormina – simple – y – bien - ubicado/**_

_**Esop. Bueno, como me siento culpable por la espera, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el 16 de junio, en diez días, con o sin los 10 revis que pido. No se lo pierdan porque habrá una sorpresa para Leah y Jake.**_

_**Gracias por todos, las quiero montones y nos estamos leyendo! **_


	10. x3

**Capítulo 10**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: x3

**Notas de la autora al final ^^ **

Se quedaron en su sitio incluso aguantando la respiración. El aroma cada vez se hacía más concentrado, quemando la nariz de ambos. Jakob miró a Leah quien miraba la puerta como si de esa manera pudiese hacer desaparecer lo que estaba detrás. No se volvió a escuchar ningún golpe a la puerta. Marcos gimoteó en busca de atención, pero Jakob rápidamente tapó su boca con la mano.

Volvieron a golpear.

- abran la puerta, sabemos que están dentro – sonó una voz femenina. Leah se tragó el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de la garganta. Siguieron esperando. Era posible de que se cansaran y se fueran en algún momento – ¡Ho, vamos! – Gritó – ¿desde cuándo un metamorfo es cobarde? abran la condenada puerta – Leah y Jakob se miraron claramente confundidos ¿Cómo es que sabían de su capacidad?

- no estás haciendo un buen trabajo – otra voz de mujer se escuchó en el ambiente. ¿Otro vampiro? Imposible, Leah solo detectaba el aroma de uno, pero… inspiró hondo… había algo mas… un olor cítrico…

- no es mi culpa que no quieran abrir, para volverse un lobo de dos metros es un cachorro asustado – Leah finalmente gruñó. Audiblemente - ¡Ja! Sabía que están dentro

- piérdanse – dijo Jakob con voz normal sabiendo que lo escucharían

- no gracias, es más entretenido saber dónde estás, y ustedes no están en un buen sitio – Leah fue donde él y tomó el niño de su regazo, se puso un dedo sobre los labios haciendo una seña para que no hiciese ruido. Pero el niño no le hizo caso y rió. – abran la puerta, no le haremos nada al niño, solo queremos hablar

- por su puesto, solo dame el tiempo de prepararte un refrigerio – respondió Leah dejando a Marcos sobre la cama – no te muevas – le advirtió

- saben, por más que me gusten este tipo de charlas, no es agradable hacerlas con una puerta al medio

- fácil de solucionar, váyanse y hablen entre ustedes – dijo ella, Jakob tomó las pertenencias de ambos y comenzó a echarlas en el bolso. Leah al mismo tiempo iba al closet y sacaba una manta para llevarle al niño.

- ¡Hey! ¿Nos dejarán entrar si les digo que conozco a Alice? – detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo en el momento en que el nombre de la sanguijuela Cullen salió en el cuento.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Leah acercándose a la puerta, Jakob la sitio

- ya saben, una enana de pelo corto, parece duende y es bien fisgona, hiperactiva casada con un tipo demasiado emo para mi gusto que todo lo que hace es mirarte con desconfianza – dijo una de las dos mujeres que estaba en el pasillo. Los olores, ahora que estaban cerca de la puerta, estaban mezclados, uno era un vampiro, el otro… definitivamente no era humano

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el soldadito ese?

- mmm… déjame recordar….

- ¿Jasón?

- no…

- Jackson…

- no… comenzaba con "J" pero no recuerdo… - Leah y Jakob se quedaron mirando mientras escuchaban todo esto

- Ja… jaco… no… mmm... Jo…. No definitivamente no era Jo… jas….

- ¿Jasper?

- ¡eso! – gritó una de ellas haciendo que Leah y Jakob se alejaran un poco de la puerta, en algún momento terminaron pegados escuchando. – Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale, esos eran los nombres, son de Forks, hijos del guapísimo Doctor Carlise

- que hombre más lindo

- vampiro

- vampiro, hombre, para asuntos maritales es lo mismo… - y volvieron a meterse en una conversación que ellos no podían entender

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Jakob, Leah arrugó el ceño

- hay un vampiro y tenemos un niño humano aquí, no dejaré que se acerque

- no parecen malas…

- ¡no lo somos! – dijeron las dos mujeres al unisonó

- cierren la condenada boca – bramó Leah

- tiene mal carácter… - escuchó como una de ellas susurraba

- escúchame Jakob, estuviésemos solos podrías hacer aumentar tu circulo de amistad cadavérico, pero no con un humano aquí…

- soy vegetariana por si te interesa – le interrumpieron del otro lado de la puerta. Leah gruño. Esto no podía ser real, ¿Qué tipo de conversación era esta?

- y yo soy Lady Gaga – Leah escuchó los gritos de emoción al otro lado de la puerta, rodó los ojos ya que ella no pretendía ser simpática sino que irónica.

- ella tiene canciones geniales

- pero es una loca cualquiera, me caería tan bien si la conozco

- ¿eres su doble o algo? – Jakob rio bajito

- cierren la maldita boca – gruñó Leah. Se estaba acensando del par.

- ¿realmente crees que esas dos son peligrosas?

- Emmet es una bomba de chistes estúpidos y no por eso deja de ser peligroso

- es Emmet, no te atacaría a menos que tenga una razón, lo mismo con ellas…

- él me está cayendo bien – dijo una de las mujeres.

- bien, abre la puerta, pero un solo movimiento en falso y las mato ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo – Leah no supo si reir o gruñir cuando escuchó que los tres le contestaban. Se acercó a Marcos y se puso entre él y la puerta. Estaba lista para atacar al menor movimiento sospechoso. No tendría miramientos contra nadie, sin compasiones, tenía un niño que cuidar y lo haría con uñas y dientes. Jakob abrió la puerta con lentitud hasta que las dos mujeres fueron visibles.

Leah refunfuñó. Los ojos de las tipas ni si quiera se posaron en ella, fueron directo a Jakob.

- olvídate de Carlise – murmuró una entrando a la habitación como si fuese de ella. Pasó sus ojos desde los pies hasta la cabeza de él tomando más tiempo del decentemente permitido en su torso desnudo.

- ¿Carlise quien? – dijo la otra haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Eran un par de clones, un maldito par de estúpidas… gemelas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – bramó Leah dando un paso. Pero lo retrocedió al momento en que recordó al niño sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando las dos mujeres voltearon a verla. Si veía un solo atisbo de altanería al mirarla, Leah se les tiraría encima a ambas rompiéndoles el cuello.

- ¿Dónde tenemos nuestros modales hermana?

- lo lamento, déjenos presentarnos – comenzó una. No se movieron del lado del Jakob – ella es Mara y yo soy Priscila. Somos hermanas, gemelas por si no se habían dado cuenta – Mara rió moviendo la cabeza como su si hermana fuera la mas chistosa de la tierra. Leah rodó los ojos ante lo ridículas que las encontró.

- una es vampiro – dijo Jakob.

- si no me lo dices no lo habría notado – murmuró Leah cruzándose de brazos. Ese par no le daba confianza. Él le devolvió la mirada dando una pequeña sonrisa. "maldito encantador" pensó ella – y la otra no es humana – acotó.

- si bueno… larga historia

- una que no me interesa, como tampoco su estadía aquí, así que hablen pronto y váyanse

- hay alguien en este sitio que no ha tenido sexo desde hace un tiempo – murmuró Mara mirando a Leah

- mucho tiempo – acotó la hermana.

- mucho – Leah miró a Jakob con ganas de matarlo cuando esa palabra salió de su boca

- en fin, estamos aquí porque somos amigas de los Cullen, supimos que le pasó a su hija y queremos ayudar

- bien, tomen el oeste del país y a nosotros nos dejan el este – Leah definitivamente no estaba feliz. Y no sabía si la razón era el que una de las gemelas fuera vampiro o el hecho de que miraran a Jakob con especial interés, sobre todo la tal Priscila que no podía estar más de 30 segundos si pasar sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Jakob.

- no gracias - dijo Mara – la idea aquí es que nos gustaría hablar con los Cullen en persona, nos comunicamos con Alice y dijo que ustedes estaban cerca y que nos llevarían hasta ellos – la mujer se acercó al escritorio y se apoyó, la hermana solo se movió para estar más dentro de la habitación y más cerca de Jakob. Leah se estaba comenzando a sulfurar.

- lamentamos decirles que nos tendrán pegados a su sombra hasta que logremos hablar con los Cullen – Priscila dijo todo sin dejar de mirar a Jakob, era como si estuviese fascinada por él, toda sonrisas y miradas coquetas la maldita – ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? – Jakob sonrió y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

- Jakob Black

- mmm… - Leah vio con rabia como la descarada giraba alrededor como si estuviese "tasando" la mercancía – Jakob… - pasó por su lado y aspiró hondo - alfa de una manada ¿verdad? – Él asintió haciendo que ella sonriera aun mas - me gusta… - en algún momento Leah se había separado de la cama y estaba a un par de pasos de todo el espectáculo, cerro las mano en puños.

Una mano de Priscila se posó en el pecho desnudo de Jakob y poniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies acercó su rostro al de él.

Eso fue todo.

Leah en menos de un segundo tomó la mujer de la chaqueta y la estampó de espaldas a la pared, sus manos agarraron sus hombros al tiempo en que mostraba sus dientes. Si ella lo volvía a tocar la mataba. Así de simple.

- no vuelvas a tocarlo o te dejo manca ¿estamos clara? – la mujer bajó su agarre la miró desconcertada. Leah sintió una mano sobre su brazo, por el rabillo de su ojo vio como la otra gemela estaba a su lado, con el semblante serio, pero con una chispa de gracia. Le picó la nariz con el olor dulzón. Pero había otro aroma cerca…

- vaya, que exaltada – dijo Priscila, le iba a decir algo mas pero se detuvo, arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a Leah, tomó aire por la nariz. La arrugó haciendo una mueca – Mara, tu olor me desconcentra, aléjate

- si la suelto te mata – comentó

- es posible, pero me voy a arriesgar – la vampira elevó sus hombros

- es tu cuello

Priscila volvió a lo suyo, acercó la nariz al brazo de Leah y olorosó. Ella arrugó la nariz sin saber porque la loca esa hacia eso. La gemela la tomó del borde del pantalón y la acercó enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Se escuchó el gemido de Jakob en algún sitio de la habitación

- esto no puede ser posible – comentó Priscila alejándose, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando a Leah con asombro

- ¿Qué paso hermana?

- ¿es que no la hueles?

- todo el cuarto huele a perro, casi no distingo el aroma a humano del niño – fue la mención del pequeño lo que hizo que Leah se alejara de la mujer y se pusiera entre ellas y el infante – relájate mujer, no le haremos nada el niño, mi hermana no come humanos y yo soy vegetariana, deja la paranoia – pero Leah no se movió de su sitio. Mara rodó los ojos.

- no seas tonta Priscila, acércate un poco a… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿qué te importa?

- acércate un poco a que te importa y huélela – Leah no supo si gruñir o reír, segunda vez que le ocurría eso. Mara se acercó cautelosa y respiró hondo. Arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó un poco más repitiendo la acción.

- esto es invasión del espacio personal – dijo Leah haciendo su torso hacia atrás.

- yo estoy disfrutando bastante de esta nivación – comentó Jakob con una sonrisa en su rostro. Leah le gruño. Priscila le sonrió.

- imposible – comentó Mara dando un paso hacia atrás – debe haber un error…

- claro, lo confundimos solo porque ella ocupa perfume de perro Nº 5 – la gemela cruzó los brazos esperando a que su hermana vampiro respondiera

- bien… puede decirse que ya lo he visto todo

- ¿una de ustedes me podría decir que mierda es lo imposible? – Leah se acercó al niño y acarició su cabeza, se había quedado dormido.

- tú

- estoy de acuerdo – acotó Jakob tomando asiento cerca de Leah

- que hilarante – respondió ella sin expresión en su rostro. Se escuchó una risa en el cuarto. A Leah le dio exactamente lo mismo cual de las dos gemelas había sido.

- tú eres loba, metamorfa – le dijo Priscila

- dime algo que yo no sepa

- yo soy licántropa – Leah giró la cabeza con rapidez al mismo tiempo que Jakob.

- me estas jodiendo – la morena negó con la cabeza

- nopes

- pero se supone que no existen más mujeres como yo…

- no las hay

- no desperté muy de buenas así que será mejor que comiences a aclarar el panorama o terminaremos mal

- tú eres metamorfa, yo soy licántropa, somos diferentes, hay muchas como yo… pero como tu… en mis 80 años de vida eres la única que he visto, y eso que he recorrido gran parte del mundo

- ¿80 años? – preguntó Jakob, la licántropa volvió su atención a él

- si cariño, nací en 1931, bueno, nacimos en ese año – se corrigió ella

- ¿a qué te refieres con que eres licántropa?

- tú y mi hermana son diferentes, principalmente porque ella solo se transforma en días de luna llena y adquiere una forma medio humano y medio lobo – comenzó a explicar la vampira tomando una silla y sentándose en ella – tú puedes transformarte a gusto y en un animal por completo

- si saben de la existencia de metamorfos ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto de Leah?

- porque se supone que no hay mujeres metamorfas mi Jake – contestó Priscila, a Leah le dieron arcadas cuando escuchó el adjetivo posesivo – ustedes son cambios genéticos que conllevan a la obtención de 24 pares de cromosomas, este cambio está ligado a Y que solo tienen los hombres… tu – dijo ella apuntando a Leah – eres biológicamente imposible, una anomalía genética… bueno, mas anomalía que el resto de las anomalías.

- los licántropos se crean cuando hay intercambio de sangre por eso puede haber mujeres – acotó la hermana

Jakob y Leah se quedaron callados intentado procesar todo, él ya sabía sobre su cromosoma extra gracias a Carlise… pero el porqué no había mujeres lobo era nuevo, el doctor estaría fascinado con esa teoría. Miró a Leah y se preguntó cuanta suerte había tenido él en enamorarse de la única metamorfa del mundo y además haber imprimado de una hibrido. Se consideró un chico con suerte.

El cuerpo a su lado se movió por la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa, donde se subió para sentarse, Jakob la recorrió con la mirada. Si, la licántropa era hermosa, cabello ondulado y rebelde, diferente al liso de Leah, no era muy alta, posiblemente de 1.70 metros, Leah alcanzaba 1.80 metros, unos ojos redondos y negros como la noche, menos claros que los avellana y miel de su Leah. Suspiró. La licántropa era hermosa, pero no era Leah.

- ¿y bien? – Preguntó la vampira cruzándose de brazos - ¿por dónde comenzaremos la búsqueda?

- ¿comenzaremos? Se me hace demasiada gente en la frase

- lo lamento perrita, pero no se libraran de nosotros hasta que nos lleven con los Cullen

- eso tardará un poco, tenemos cosas que hacer primero – murmuró Leah acercándose al niño que continuaba dormido totalmente ajeno a los seres mitológicos que lo rodeaban.

- ¿lo dices por el niño? – preguntó Priscila, Leah asintió

- ¿es de ustedes? – Jakob miró a Leah y deseó que ese niño fuera de ellos. Le encantaría tener familia con ella. Pero claramente no se podía por el problema de licantropía de Leah.

- no – dijo ella con dureza – tenemos que encontrar su familia.

- búsquenla

- Dios, si que estás iluminada – comentó Leah con ironía, la vampira se rió.

- ignoraré tus sarcasmos, me refería a que lo rastreen

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jakob

- con el aroma – la miró confundido - ¿no saben hacerlo? – el negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué edad tienen?

- ¿eso es relevante?

- su edad humana me da exactamente lo mismo, hablo de su edad transformados – Jakob se puso a pensar y contar hacia atrás

- creo… yo tengo cinco y Leah cuatro, puede que uno más, no sé bien – Mara bufó

- son unos niños – comentó ella

- ¿Cómo es posible que con solo cinco años seas alfa? – Jakob se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Priscila

- soy bueno

- eso salta a la vista – comentó ella con una sonrisa, Jakob se la devolvió solo para escuchar a Leah gruñir. Cuando la licántropa intentó besarlo y Leah reaccionó tan territorial… casi se vino allí mismo. Amó la sensación de sobreprotección.

- podemos ayudarlos, es fácil encontrar a alguien con el aroma – lo pensó y le encontró razón, si querían seguir con la búsqueda de Nessie era más fácil sin el niño. Aunque lo extrañaría bastante

- no se van a acercar al niño – dijo Leah con el ceño fruncido

- tu desconfianza me ofende

- me importa poco, no se acercaran a él, no lo van a tocar y fin del asunto

- Leah se razonable – intentó convencerla Jakob, pero esta solo le devolvió una mirada enojada

- métete tu razonamiento por donde te quepa Jakob, ellas no me dan confianza, me da exactamente igual que una sea vegetariana y la otra diga que no se almuerza humanos, no las conozco y no confió en ellas – el silencio llenó la sala saturando el ambiente con tensión.

- bien, eso fue incómodo – dijo Mara

- siento mi orgullo herido – agregó la hermana tocándose el corazón con dramatismo – pero para tranquilizarte no es necesario que toquemos al mocoso, el sitio está lleno de su aroma, podremos reconocer un efluvio familiar en el pueblo y lo más probable es que sea de uno de su madre

- solo el padre – dijo Leah - la madre está muerta

- ¿Cómo lo saben?

- nosotros la matamos – agregó Jakob, recordó que aun tenía que deshacerse de un arma

- vaya… debe haber sido una humana muy mala – comentó Priscila

- se estaba convirtiendo en vampira – respondió Leah con una risa macabra – razón suficiente.

- vaya… gracias por el dato – Mara sonrió ante la amenaza indirecta de Leah y esta solo le devolvió la sonrisa – En fin, tomando en cuenta de que tenemos una búsqueda que continuar será mejor que terminemos con este tema luego.

- te apoyo hermana, además, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto o las cosas se pondrán feas – acotó Priscila

- ¿y eso porque? – preguntó Jakob

- este sitio está lleno de cazadores – dijo Mara – si descubren que no somos humanos nos matan

- ¿y cómo sabrían que no lo somos?

- por el aroma – Priscila se había puesto seria – tenemos un aroma diferente a los humanos y sus perros lo saben

- ¿Por qué aquí hay cazadores? Nunca lo había escuchado

- Brasil es un país con creencias místicas, ellos creen en nuestra existencia, así como en brujas, duendes, gnomos, elfos y todo eso que no existe

- ¿no?

- no que yo sepa, realmente espero que no – dijo arrugando el entrecejo, pero no duró mucho antes de que su sonrisa volviera a aparecer – en fin, la cosa aquí es que al creer nos temen, y al temernos nos cazan.

- elemental Watson – murmuró Leah sin mirarlos, Jakob suspiró. Si las cosas eran así tenían que salir del sitio ahora.

- Leah, arregla al niño, yo iré donde la encargada para decirle que nos vamos

- dile que pasaremos a cancelar todo, estaré lista en menos de diez minutos – Jakob asintió y dejó la sala.

- iré a ver que esté todo en orden – comentó Priscila

- cuidado con que te vean, hay mucho sol allí afuera

- descuida – dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Leah se sintió incomoda con la tipa dentro del mismo cuarto. Quería que se fuera, que se alejara de ella y principalmente de Jakob. Cuando su mente comenzó a idear diferentes maneras de matarla se comenzó a mover en un intento de despejarse. Estaba arreglando el bolso cuando ella volvió a hablar

- Jakob está imprimado – Leah detuvo durante un segundo sus movimientos cuando la escuchó. No dijo nada y continuó con lo suyo – lo sé porque tiene un aroma particular… como especies, una mezcla entre jengibre, nuez moscada y lavanda… exquisito realmente – No quiso admitirlo, pero ella también se había dado cuenta de eso, el olor de Jakob venia siempre acompañado de un toque así, el que se volvía especialmente predominante cuando tenía a Renesme cerca. Sam, Paul, Jared y Quil tenían lo mismo.

- dime algo que no sepa – comentó ella doblando las mantas que estaban sobre la cama

- tú no eres su imprimación – Leah gruñó. No necesitaba que le recordaran ese pequeño gran detalle.

- vaya, ¿eres siempre así de inteligente?

- la mayor parte de las veces – respondió Priscila con una sonrisa – pero a lo que iba con todo esto es solo para advertirte que a mí, personalmente, me importa poco que esté imprimado – Leah se giró para mirarla – su imprimación no está aquí, y él está solo – elevó sus hombros – yo estoy sola, haríamos una linda pareja

- escúchame bien niñita, tú no te vas a acercar a Jakob

- yo no soy una niñita – contraatacó la licántropa colocándose seria – será mejor que tu cuides tus palabras o haré que te las tragues

- no me amenaces, me importa una mierda que seas una octogenaria o que te vuelvas medio lobo, tú no vas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre Jakob o yo, juro por dios que te mato – ella bufó

- ¿Por qué cuidas tanto la propiedad de alguien más? – Preguntó con desdén – Ho… espera un minuto… - una sonrisa sardónica se apoderó de su rostro – puedo oler su aroma sobre ti, ¿te enamoraste de un imprimado? – Leah no contestó, sintió la rabia volar por sus venas y las miles de formas en que quería matar a la media perra frente suyo comenzaron a llenar su cabeza. Intentó forzar su respiración y calmarla, un golpe de ira no la ayudaría en nada – el silencio otorga, patético

- tienes razón – comentó Leah relajándose un poco, su cabeza gritaba que había un niño en la habitación y que al transformarse lo mataría casi inmediatamente, no podía dejarse llevar por la rabia… al menos no en un sitio tan pequeño – tengo el aroma de Jakob por todo mi cuerpo, y si, me enamoré de un imprimado… pero velo desde este punto de vista, tengo lindos 24 años y estoy al lado de un hombre que a pesar de tener una imprimación dice que me ama. Yo soy la que lo aleja… en cambio tu… tienes 80 y estás sola persiguiendo imprimados y caminando con tu hermana – el rostro de Priscila se crispo haciendo que Leah sonriera de modo falsamente compasivo – patético – terminó, se dio media vuelta y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Guardó las cosas en su bolso y las mantas en el closet. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente y Leah se sintió conforme consigo misma.

- es una lástima que no hagas feliz a Jakob a pesar de que dice que te ama – dijo Priscila de pronto – Leah rodo los ojos e ignoró cualquier comentario – lástima que te ame y aun así esté desesperado buscando a su imprimación mientras tú lo persigues en la búsqueda – Leah no supo en qué momento se movió, pero al siguiente respiro estaba frente a la licántropa con una mano sobre su cuello, esta tomó su brazo en un intento de detener la presión, a pesar de que su cuello estaba siendo apretado sonrió. Leah sintió hervir su sangre - ¿puse el dedo en la llaga? – susurró casi sin aire, ella gruñó mostrando sus dientes

- ¿tanto tiempo demoraste en argumentar algo? – respondió Leah acercando su rostro, Priscila gimió al sentí que la presión en su cuello aumentaba – te repito, no te quiero cerca de él, o será lo último que harás porque te mato con mis propias manos.

- no me voy a alejar, veremos quién gana – logró susurrar con dificultad.

- las dejo solas diez minutos y están a punto de matarse – Leah giró la cabeza y vio a Jakob entrar a la habitación – Leah suéltala

- piérdete – gruñó ella volviendo su mirada a la mujer que estaba bajo su agarre, presionó un poco mas haciéndola gemir

- hablo enserio – comentó él con voz seria – suéltala Leah – ella escuchó su tono alfa salir con las palabras y espero que el mandato fuese inevitable haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera en orden aun contra su voluntad… pero nada pasó – suéltala – repitió Jakob, pero ahora con un tono menos seguro que antes, Leah sonrió.

- estás perdiendo el toque – dijo soltando a Priscila quien tosió tomándose el cuello

- ¿Cómo es posible? – ella elevó sus hombros

- no me interesa – dijo, se acercó a la cama y tomó al niño en brazos, este se removió abriendo los ojos, Leah se fascinó nuevamente al ver al pequeño sonreírle, nunca se cansaría de eso – hola precioso – lo saludó – es hora de irnos – ella se giró para caminar a la puerta y espero ver a la tercera mujer que mas odiaba en su vida. Pero ya no estaba - ¿Dónde se fue la media perrita? – preguntó acercándose a Jakob

- fue donde Mara – Leah elevó una ceja en su dirección, cerraron la puerta tras ellos

- tratándolas por sus nombres, que tierno – dijo ella con ironía caminando por el pasillo, Jakob la seguía a su lado

- me parecen simpáticas – ella se detuvo para encararlo

- no te quiero cerca de la licántropa – le dijo con voz seria, fue Jakob quien ahora elevó una ceja interrogante – no es una sugerencia

- tú no me das ordenes

- tú no me quieres ver realmente enojada – Jakob gruñó

- Dios, te vez increíble cuando estas celosa, amo que seas territorial conmigo – fue ron esas palabras las que hicieron que Leah reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella estaba siendo demasiado protectora con él, y eso no le correspondía, actuar como una novia con ataques psicóticos no era un papel que a ella le acomodara… pero, pensar en esa tipeja tocándolo…

- no te le acerques

- ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

- mantener tus zonas bajas pegadas al cuerpo – Jakob bufó

- necesitaras algo más que una amenaza para hacer que yo cumpla

- no es una amenaza, es una promesa, te castro Jakob – él rodo los ojos

- no es suficiente – Leah se quedó perpleja al escucharlo ¿pero qué mierda?

- estas tentando tu suerte – dijo ella casi en un gruñido – ya estoy aguantando mucho para que le sumes un intento de celos con la primera mujer que te mueva el culo, no me quieres ver realmente enojada

- ni si quiera estoy intentando darte celos Leah – comentó él acercándose demasiado, lo único que los mantuvo lejos fue el pequeño cuerpo en los brazos de ella – pero si te pondrás así cada vez que una mujer se me acerque… no es tan mala idea – Leah paseó su mirada posándose en los labios de Jakob, los que se encontraban curvos con esa sonrisa que hacía que ella comenzara a humedecerse. Estuvo a dos segundos de tirársele encima.

Pero Marcos comenzó a gimotear haciendo que Leah saliese de su hipnosis.

Ella se giró y aceleró sus pasos hacia la recepción del lugar, escuchó la risa a su espalda. Una vez allí habló con la encargada dándole las gracias bajo su papel de madre preocupada. Se fue del sitio aun intentando recordar el nombre de ella. Pero al final dejo de intentarlo, de todos modos le importaba una mierda como se llamaba.

- hola lindo – Leah se giró cuando escuchó la voz chillona de la licántropa, ella estaba demasiado cerca de Jakob, y este demasiado sonriente. Par de estúpidos – les tenemos una buena y mala noticia

- déjame adivinar, la buena es que nos dejas tranquilos, y la mala es que te mueres en el proceso… espera… eso también es bueno – comentó Leah mirándola fijamente, Priscila hizo una mueca

- nunca trabajes como humorista, te morirás de hambre – respondió – la buena es que ya encontramos al padre del niño, fue demasiado fácil rastrearlo, la mala es que el tipo es un simpático cazador esperando para matarnos.

Leah gimió. Genial. Los problemas venían siempre de a tres.

_**Holis! Capi nuevo que demoró por una prueba y el día del padre, pero llegué. Espero disfruten de la compañía de unas gemelas, necesitábamos mas gente en el camino de nuestros protagonistas para que la historia se volviera interesante, los Cullen aun no aparecen y los problemas van en aumento. Les dejo las fotos de las hermanas.**_

_**Mara, la vampira http: / www . availableimages . com / images / pictures/2007/i-am-legend/aph_17 . jpg**_

_**Priscila, la licántropa http: / www . lahiguera . net / cinemania/actores/alice_braga/fotos/13938/alice_braga . jpg**_

_**Espero sus comentarios sobre estos nuevos personajes y sobre como va la historia, espero los 10 revis de siempre para actualizar y decirles que gracias por los comentarios de animo que siempre me dan, son un encanto de lectores, las mejores forever and ever.**_

_**Ha! Si hay alguien que quiera que algo pase dentro de la historia no dude en decírmelo y lo pondré con la respectiva dedicatoria **_

_**Un besote a todas y que tengan una linda semana.**_


	11. BuenMal final

**Capitulo 11**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Buen/Mal final

**Video:** /watch?v=S_rzSty0j1A&feature=related Which to bury, us or the hatchet? De Relient K

**Notas de la autora al final ^^ **

Jakob suspiró por varias cosas.

Primero: Leah se veía espectacular con un niño en brazos y no lograba acostumbrarse. Segundo: Priscila era realmente linda y con ese vestido negro a medio muslo se veía increíble. Tercero: tenían que devolver a Marco a alguien que quería matarlos. Cuarto: … Estaba seguro que había un cuarto punto pero ya no recordaba cual era.

- genial, como si ya no tuviese suficientes problemas – gruño Leah acercando la cabeza del niño a su hombro, él de manera inteligente escondió su nariz en su cuello. Jakob deseó poder hacer lo mismo. Tuvo envidia de un bebé de 10 meses. Patético

- mírale el lado amable al asunto - comentó Priscila moviendo la mano con despreocupación

- ilumíname con tu sabiduría – ironizó Leah, la licántropa pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza

- olvídalo, no hay un lado bueno – Jakob bufó.

- hay que hacer algo – indicó Leah comenzando a caminar, iba con el ceño fruncido y su mirada se paseaba por los alrededores atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Jakob fue tras ella solo unos paso más atrás metido en sus propios pensamientos, no caminó mucho cuando algo le rodeó el brazo, al girar la cabeza notó que Priscila le sonreía colgada de su extremidad. Sin procesarlo le devolvió el gesto.

- déjense de coquetear allá atrás y comiencen a usar la cabeza para algo productivo – la voz de Leah se elevó haciendo que la mirara, ella estaba con el niño apoyado sobre una de sus caderas y el ceño mas fruncido que antes. Jakob pudo jurar que veía un halo negro envolviéndola por todo el odio que tiraba por los poros

- estoy segura que en un par de años estarás llena de arrugas - comentó Priscila con burla

- estoy segura que antes de termina el día terminaré golpeándote – contestó Leah elevando la barbilla. Jakob paseó su mirada a la loba y luego en la licántropa. Luego la loba y la licántropa. Y vuelta a empezar – deja de mover la cabeza así Jakob, pareces tonto

- no sé porque aguantas que te trate de esta forma - comentó Priscila – si yo tuviese el placer de viajar contigo te trataría como rey, dejándote satisfecho en todos los ámbitos – Jakob tragó en seco, notó con claridad el doble sentido de sus palabras. Si, había un ámbito en particular que necesitaba con urgencia satisfacer.

- Dios – Leah rodó los ojos – ofrécete un poco mas por favor. Nadie notó que te lo quieres comer

- créeme querida que él me lo terminará pidiendo – el gruñido de Leah fue estremecedor. Marco gimoteó en sus brazos y Jakob aguantó la respiración. Mierda, pensó, Leah celosa daba miedo… pero era sexy.

- hagan lo que quieran, por mi pueden violarse mutuamente, me importa una mierda – murmuró girándose y volviendo a caminar, Jakob suspiró, la vivencia con ellas dos iba a ser difícil, no es que no le agradara la sensación de dos mujeres hermosas peleándose por él, pero no quería ser motivo de asesinato, y siendo sincero, Priscila era hermosa y jodidamente atractiva, pero no era Leah, y él estaba enamorado de ella… e imprimado de Nessie. No había cavidad para otra mujer.

"_un polvo con ella no sería malo"_ Jakob se ignoró a sí mismo. Esa sería una maldita mala idea. Se había encariñado lo suficiente con sus pelotas como para querer que Leah se los arranque en un ataque de ira.

- son un triangulo amoroso muy chistoso – ya habían llegado al linde del bosque cuando Mara se les unió, los rayos del sol que lograban pasar entre las hojas del espeso follaje del bosque sacaban destellos de su piel. Jakob no se molestó por eso, estaban solos así que todo el "bling-bling" no sería delatador.

- pronto seremos una línea porque a tu hermana la voy a matar – comentó Leah pasando a un lado de la vampira, esta solo rió volteándose y caminando tras de ella. Priscila seguía colgada de su brazo. Caminaron por un par de minutos antes de que Leah se detuviera.

- ese niño es bastante tranquilo – comentó Priscila apuntando a Marcos

- sí, es un encanto – Jakob quedó mirando a Leah mientras ella posaba sus ojos sobre el niño, este le devolvió la mirada y le sonreía. Era una imagen digna de admirar. Un ámbito no conocido de la loba.

Otro.

Se dio cuenta de lo poco que la conocía, ¿Qué otra sorpresa tenía guardada? Se hizo una lista mental de lo que necesitaba saber de ella, primero estaban las clases que tomó durante los 3 años que estuvo lejos de él, aun no podía creer que supiese hablar 4 idiomas distintos: portugués, francés, italiano y alemán… mierda, se imaginó a Leah hablando francés con un negligé rojo y sobre una cama con sabanas de seda. Perfecto.

- papi del año vive en el límite del pueblo - comenzó a hablar Mara – trabaja con 3 amigos y tiene seis perros entrenados. Está bastante enojado porque su familia no llega a casa desde hace un día

- no llegarán – agregó Jakob saliendo del abrazo de Priscila.

- todos murieron menos Marco – murmuró Leah abrazando un poco más al niño, Jake se puso a su espalda y comenzó a hacerle caras. Marco comenzó a reír - ¿de qué te ríes? – Ella siguió la mirada del pequeño fijándose en Jakob quien en ese momento tenía el rostro fruncido, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – tiene cara de idiota, ideal para reírse – el comentario inevitablemente hizo que Mara sonriera.

- ¿alguna idea de cómo vamos a entregarle al niño?

- nos acercamos al padre y se lo pasamos – respondió Leah a la pregunta de Priscila

- las cosas no son tan fáciles, los perros reconocerán que no eres humana y comenzaran a ladrarte, al segundo después el papá te regalará una linda bala entre los ojos

- bien – dijo Jakob desagradándole el comentario de Mara, no quería ni imaginarse a Leah con algún daño - ¿alguna idea?

Nadie contestó, Leah tenía a Marco entre sus brazos y este jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello, movía las manos nerviosamente intentando agarrarlos, algunas veces lo tiraba, pero ella no sentía ningún dolor. Observó al pequeño y se sintió bien, tranquila, completa. A pesar de que no era suyo el solo hecho de comportarse como una madre preocupada la hizo sentir extremadamente pacifica. Intentó no pensar en lo que iba a pasar una vez que tuviesen que devolver al niño. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de mantenerlo. Y si… si solo…

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – la voz de Jakob la sacó de sus pensamientos. Él estaba frente a ella con ojos preocupados, uno de sus dedos estaba entre la mano de Marco. _Jakob sería un grandioso padre _pensó Leah

- solo pienso en como devolver a Marco – respondió – tal vez deberíamos ver que es lo que piensa hacer el padre, intentar encontrarlo solo y en ese momento entregarle su hijo

- sería una buena idea… pero… - Priscila dejó la frase en suspenso haciendo que todos la miraran – primero deberíamos comer, estoy famélica – Leah bufó, estúpida licántropa que nada se toma en serio.

- bien, vamos a alimentar a la hambrienta – dijo Leah comenzando a caminar

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Jakob

- yo también tengo hambre y nos fuimos del hostal antes de que Marcos alcanzara a comer algo, necesita leche y una papilla

- te acompaño

- ¿serviría de algo si te digo que no?

- no

- haz lo que quieras – y así lo hizo, Jakob pasó uno de sus brazos por su cadera y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella lo quedó mirando

- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

- lo que yo quiero, tú me dejaste – ella bufó.

- te estás aprovechando del pánico - Pero no lo apartó, de tonta no tiene mucho y un abrazo de Jakob era sencillamente genial. Además que le dejaba en claro a la licántropa quien era la mujer que él quería.

- yo voy con ustedes – dijo Priscila pero Leah se giró para encararla

- puedes comenzar a olvidarlo, iré solo yo con Jakob y tú te quedarás aquí

- claro que no

- claro que si

- claro que no

- claro que si

- claro que…

- no sean niñas chicas – Mara detuvo la frase de Leah – Priscila deja de ganarte el odio de Leah y déjalos ir solos, mejor acompáñame a vigilar al padre

- pero Mara – alejó como niña chica

- hermana, no me hagas confirmar el hecho de que yo soy la gemela inteligente

- lo eres – le apoyó Leah ganándose una sonrisa de la vampira

- vamos – le apremió Jakob tomándola del brazo y llevándola nuevamente hacia el pueblo.

Caminaron por un tiempo en silencio uno al lado del otro, Leah disfrutaba bastante de la sola compañía de Jakob, intentó olvidar por un par de minutos cual era la razón del porqué se encontraban en un país diferente, quiso imaginar que era por unas lindas vacaciones, quizás una luna de miel, quizás una escapada romántica. Leah no era alguien sensiblero, a menos que por eso tomaran en cuenta el que ella haya dicho "te amo" solo dos veces y ambas hayan terminado con ganas de suicidio. No, lo más cercano a algo romántico que había hecho era escapar de su pueblo en un intento de mantener su cordura en una pieza. Y ahora que su vida romántica era una autentica mierda, su mente solo podía imaginar cómo hubiese sido todo si las cosas fueran diferentes, si Sam no se hubiese imprimado, lo más posible es que ahora fuese la flamante señora Uley. Y lo más probable es que el matrimonio durase solo un par de años. Porque, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, a Sam no lo amaba.

Al menos no como ama a Jakob.

Ahora, si se dedicaba a analizar las fantasías que se relacionaban con Jakob las cosas podían ponerse enfermizas. Iban desde las más inocentes, como que después de su primera vez se quedaban juntos con un Jake no imprimado, a las mas bárbaras que incluían a una hibrido de apellido Cullen despedazada en una hoguera mientras Leah se reía de forma estérica y bailaba alrededor.

Su mente era quizás un poco oscura algunas veces.

Al verse en el presente con Jakob caminando a su lado y un niño en brazos que les sonreía su mente se imaginaba una familia feliz. Ella como una madre preocupada, Jake un padre y esposo abnegado y el pequeño como un niño revoltoso que era orgullo de sus progenitores

Su mente también era cruel.

- allí pueden ayudarnos – dijo Jakob apuntando a una casa con un cartel en la ventana que rezaba "comida casera"

- bien, vamos – le respondió ella caminando a su lado. Sintió la mano de Jakob subir de su cintura a su hombro apegándola aun mas a su cuerpo, le dieron ganas de alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Estaba cansada de toda la mierda "alejémonos-de-Jakob-y-seamos-una-perra-antipática-con-él". Quería calmarse por un tiempo antes de volver a ese plan.

Claro, a menos que la maldita licántropa se ponga al medio y la saque de quicio. Con ella sería una perra bastarda sin importar que tan cansada se encuentre

- bom dia, em que eu posso fazer por você? – una señora de unos sesenta años salió de una puerta con un delantal que era blanco… bueno, blanco percudido, Leah le sonrió y comenzó a hablarle en portugués pidiendo comida para llevar y un biberón para el niño. La cocinera fue muy amable, le dio la leche a Marcos mientras esperaban que la comida estuviera lista y le regaló una pelota de plástico también. Jakob jugaba con el niño que estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Leah haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. Ella pensó que pasaría si el padre de Marcos entraba al lugar y los pillaba allí, no habría manera de que no reconociera a su propio hijo, y mucho menos de que no sospechara de dos extraños que lo llevaban. Ella como madre mataría primero y preguntaría después. La única manera en la que escucharía explicaciones seria si la pillaban completamente desarmada y…

Por su puesto.

- ya sé cómo podemos acercarnos al papá de Marcos sin que nos quiera echar los perros encima – dijo Leah tomando la atención de Jakob

- te escucho.

- la idea es separarlo del grupo, que esté completamente solo, sin perros ni nada por el estilo, y para eso tendremos que mostrarnos tal cual somos – comenzó a explicar Leah en presencia de todos, Priscila tenía en sus manos un pote con pirarucu de casaca que devoraba con ansias, Mara la miraba con asco. Jakob disfrutaba de picadinho de jacaré, a Leah le dio nauseas saber que tenia carne de lagarto, ella se fue por lo más simple con acarajé, nada de ingredientes raros en su comida, muchas gracias

- hablas de ser sebos – comentó Mara con los brazos cruzados

- sí, me dijeron que el padre trabaja con dos amigos, bien, tú y la gemela tonta pueden encargarse de ellos alejándolos del grupo, Jakob puede alejar a los perros del tipo y yo acorralarlo para que me escuche en lugar de dispararme y entregarle al niño

- no es una mala idea – agregó Jakob cerrando el pote desechable vacio. Lo puso en la bolsa blanca junto con los otros tres.

- tendremos que hacerlo bien si queremos que funcione, no vaya a ocurrir que alguno termine con una balazo en la cabeza – agregó Priscila antes de meterse otra cucharada de su comida. La segunda ración.

- si eso ocurre espero que sea la tuya – Leah le sonrió después de hablarle, la licántropa rodó los ojos sin responder.

- prontos veras a tu papi - le comentó al niño apoyado en sus muslos, sabía que no había forma en que le contestara, pero aun así esperó que le dijera que prefería quedarse con ella. Estúpida.

- pongámonos en marcha entonces – Priscila se levantó del piso tomando consigo la bolsa de la comida – iré a botar estas cosas al pueblo y vuelvo aquí para que vayamos a ver a papi cazador – le pidió los restos a Jakob y a Leah y se marchó

- iré a ver que todo vaya bien con mi hermana – dijo Mara antes de desvanecerse. Leah y Jakob nuevamente quedaron solos.

Jakob la quedó mirando sabiendo que algo estaba mal con ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Leah negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Marco – te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te preocupa

- nada

- Leah

- déjame tranquila

- solo quiero que te desahogues

- ¿realmente crees que me desahogaría contigo? – le respondió ella._ Auch_, pensó Jakob. Golpe bajo

- no veo a nadie más aquí con quien puedas hacerlo

- realmente no quiero pelear Jakob, estoy cansada – confesó ella, Jakob la entendió, el también lo estaba.

- no es necesario que peleemos, solo… hablemos un poco – Jakob se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a su lado – hubo un tiempo en el que podíamos hacerlo – Leah bufó

- refréscame la memoria

- cuando estuvimos en San Francisco…

- ese tiempo no cuenta – le interrumpió ella – intenta sacar otro ejemplo si es que puedes

- cuando Bella estaba embarazada y nosotros patrullábamos juntos, tu… me hablaste de que entendías a Rosalie y todo eso – comenzó Jakob enorgulleciéndose por recordarlo, Leah sonrió

- sí, es verdad, fue la primera vez que te hablaba del tema, pero tenía mis razones, fue en ese momento en el que comencé a enamorarme de ti y necesitaba que vieras en mi algo más que solo a la perra harpía, quería mostrarte que tenia sentimientos – Jakob tragó en seco, ella se veía tan tranquila… hasta que arrugó el ceño – pero claro, tu solo tenias ojos y oídos para tu estúpida humana ignorando completamente todo lo que yo te dije, encontrando asqueroso el hecho de que te hablara de mi menopausia y… - Leah se quedó en silencio, mirando al piso – santa mierda – comentó cerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jakob

- nada… solo… recordé algo, ignórame – comentó sin dejar de tener esa mirada de preocupación

- no puedo ignorarte

- no te costaba tanto antes

- ¿podrías por solo un momento recordar las cosas buenas? – Le pidió Jakob con algo de rabia – insistes en recordar solo lo malo que vivimos olvidando las buenas que son las que finalmente valen la pena

- ¿disculpa? – Le preguntó ella indignada - ¿realmente me estas pidiendo que olvide años de mierda por solo seis días de falsa felicidad?

- ¿falsa? Joder Leah – Jakob pasó una mano por su cabello con algo de desesperación – nunca en mi vida algo fue más verdadero que esos días

- demonios, si es así no tengo intensiones de saber cuáles son los días falsos – bufó ante su comentario

- eres imposible, estoy intentando ser una ayuda para quitarte esa preocupación pero tú no te dejas ayudar, trato de darte una mano para tus problemas y tu insistes en mantener el rencor contra mi ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que dejes de comportarte conmigo como una perra hostil?

- podrías partir con dejar de ser un pendejo inmaduro y reconocer tus malditos errores

- ¡bien! – gritó Jakob – Si, soy un maldito por dejarte sola e ir en busca de Nessie, sí, soy un bastardo egoísta por querer estar contigo a pesar de saber que en algún momento todo esta mierda de la imprimación nos iba a alcanzar y sí, soy una jodido lunático por enamorarme hasta la medula de una mujer tan putamente desesperante como tu ¿estás contenta o me faltan pecados Leah? – ella se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente. Él comenzó a pensar si había algo más que pudiera usar para culparlo, pero esas eran las principales culpas que tenia – ahora, podrías comenzar por reconocer que no todo esto es culpa mía

- por su puesto, yo soy suuuuuuuuper culpable – comentó ella con ironía

- un poco de madurez por aquí Leah por favor

- de acuerdo, tengo culpa, porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirte que no ese día en la playa y cuando apareciste en la universidad, debí mantener mis piernas, mi pecho y mi boca cerrada para que no entraras, no debí ser tan idiota como para tomar ese avión contigo, y definitivamente tengo culpa por haberme enamorado de ti – haaaaa… eso sonó a victoria para Jakob. Leah le dijo que lo amaba y aunque fue en un momento en el que se sintió como la mierda porque ella estaba tirando todo eso con tono de sincero arrepentimiento no le importó. Dijo que está enamorada de él. ESTÁ. AHORA.

Cabrón con suerte.

- estás enamorada de mi, presente – comentó él sonriendo, Leah elevó una ceja

- quiero que te grabes algo en tu estúpida cabeza niñito, el que aun te… - ella se detuvo, como si estuviese eligiendo bien las palabras – que aun sienta algo por ti no significa que en este momento no seas parte de mi lista negra, esto no es sobre odiarte o querer pelear contigo el resto del camino, desde el momento en que tomaste la decisión de dejarme por socorrer a tu imprimación simplemente no me gustas

Jakob la miró sin entender a que se refería, lo amaba pero no le gustaba ¿tiene eso algún sentido?

- no entiendo

- por supuesto que no – Jakob suspiró

- estas llevando todo esto demasiado lejos – comentó negando con la cabeza

- estoy siguiendo mi instinto mezclado con malos consejos – dijo ella – obviamente que mis decisiones están siendo malas.

- ¿consejos de quien? – Leah no contestó

- cuando estábamos en mi habitación nunca pensé que las cosas pudiesen terminar de esta forma – comentó Leah después de unos segundos de silencio - a pesar de que sabía que la imprimación es una condena que te seguiría de por vida y que tarde o temprano llegaría a mordernos el culo, aun así… creí que las cosas entre nosotros serian diferente

- yo pensaba lo mismo – le contestó Jakob – y aun lo pienso, aun creo que una vez que termine todo esto podemos volver a ser como antes, felices, tu y yo. Aun puede haber un nosotros Leah. Quiero luchar por eso

- no – murmuró ella casi sin voz – yo ya no te tengo confianza y sin eso no se puede

- ¿Cómo que no…?

- ¿nos extrañaron? – la voz de Priscila impidió que Leah le contestara, tuvo ganas de ahorcar a la licántropa, Mara venía detrás negando con la cabeza peros sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. Leah se levantó de su lugar con Marcos en brazos.

- vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer – las gemelas la siguieron, pero Jakob se quedó mirándola. La conversación lo dejó peor que antes, entendió veinte por ciento y el resto aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué lo ama pero no le gusta? ¿Consejos errados? ¿No confía en él? ¿Qué qué? Mierda, realmente no la entendía, en cualquier momento iba a explotar contra Leah por ser una loba cabeza dura.

Él la ama, ¿Qué tan difícil de entender es eso? Y con toda su maldita alma ¿Cómo mierda no le cae eso en la cabeza? Jakob se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar unos metros más atrás de las 3 mujeres. Personalmente encontraba que Leah estaba exagerando las cosas. Si, se había ido de su lado para ir en busca de otra mujer. Si, quizás estuvo mal que pensara que podrían volver una vez que todo el asunto de recatemos-a-mi-imprimacion-de-las-manos-de-estupidos-vampiros-italianos terminara. Y si, puede que el hecho de que olvide todo lo que lo rodea cuando Nessie está incluida en la ecuación sea molesto y hasta grosero con Leah. Pero ¡vamos! Él la ama ¿no es suficiente?

Jakob pensaba que sí. Después de todo, la mujer con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida era con Leah no con Nessie.

- allí es – dijo Mara apuntando a la distancia, cualquier ojo no podría verlo, pero toda la estupidez de súper visión lobuna le permitía ver la pequeña casa azul con techo rojo, podía visualizar perfectamente las personas que estaban frente a la misma apoyados sobre el capó de una camioneta discutiendo.

- lindos seis perritos los que hay allí – comentó Priscila acercándose a Jakob quien acababa de llegar al sitio.

- ¿quieres conocer más de cerca lo lindos que son? – Leah la miró achicando los ojos al ver como la licántropa tomaba el brazo de Jakob, Priscila no le contestó, solo sonrió con sorna acercando la extremidad a su cuerpo. _"la maldita está juntando puntos para que la muela a golpes"_ pensó Leah fijando su mirada nuevamente en los cazadores.

- dejen de ser unos niños – los retó Mara – concéntrense en esto o más de uno terminará conociendo a esos lindos perritos

- son tres cazadores, tenemos que llamar su atención y luego separarlos ¿alguna idea? – preguntó Leah mirando a los demás.

- yo tengo una – dijo Jakob levantando la mano como si estuviese en el colegio. Leah miró a Marcos con sentimientos ambiguos. Mierda, no quería separarse de él.

Priscila caminó por el bosque con su hermana a su lado. Mientras se acercaba a su destino repasó el plan y lo encontró bastante bueno. Por supuesto que debía serlo ya que había venido del cerebro de un pedazo exquisito de hombre llamado Jakob "violable" Black.

Jakob. Que hombre más comestible.

Estaba consciente de que no debería fijarse en él, ¿pero qué demonios? Le importaba muy poco que tuviera una historia con la loba mal humorada, él ahora estaba solo, en busca de su imprimación, pero a fin de cuentas estaba solo. Priscila sabía bien lo que significaba que un lobo se imprimara, en los licántropos ocurría lo mismo, si un macho ponía sus ojos en una mujer era fin de la historia. Pasaba de ser un animal salvaje y rabioso a un perrito puddle en segundos. En las licántropas pasaba algo similar, con la diferencia de que siempre pasaba con otro licántropo macho. Nunca con un humano.

Con Jakob obviamente no habría nada de corazones saliendo de los ojos ni cupidos volando con flechas, pero tener a un espécimen masculino de esa categoría bajo sus muslos es una experiencia que definitivamente quería vivir. Además… el futuro Black-Clearwater se veía demasiado poco prometedor, ella podía verlo. Literalmente.

- ¿estás lista? – preguntó Mara

- por supuesto, esto será divertido – contestó Priscila sonriendo – quiero al más alto, parece tenerla más grande – Mara rodó los ojos.

- vas a distraerlo, no a tirártelo

- no seas aguafiestas – murmuró con una mueca – ¿qué mejor de manera de distraerlo que gozando un poco de sexo salvaje? – agregó haciendo una mueca que imitaba a un gruñido

- estoy segura que nuestros padres te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras un bebé

- hermana, te falta un buen revolcón – dijo Priscila, luego apunto hacia los hombres – el otro cazador tampoco está mal, tiene buen cuerpo y es joven

- ¿piensas en algo que no sea tirarte a alguien?

- comer – Mara soltó una pequeña risa

– dios, no tienes remedio

- hazme caso, mata a los perros y fóllate al hombre, te aseguro que estarás de buen humor durante días

- ¿y cómo hago eso?

- ¿necesitas la charla sexual? ¿Tengo que explicarte que un hombre tiene…?

- chistosa – le interrumpió la vampira, se detuvieron a unos metros del bosque colindante a la cabaña, tenían el viento a su favor por lo que los perros aun no captaban su olor

- eres vampira, solo haz esa cosa deslumbrante que hacen ustedes y listo – Mara lo pensó, y tan mala idea no era, quizás si solo…

- comencemos luego esto – dijo sin terminar de completar su idea. Rápidamente tomó la decisión de que iba a improvisar.

Leah estaba tras un árbol a varios metros de donde conversaban las gemelas, podía verlas con claridad, pero no estaba interesada en escuchar su conversación. Jakob estaba a su lado mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo de tanto en tanto, ella no le devolvía la mirada porque eso sería darle pie a que hiciese la pregunta. Porque Leah sabía que algo tenía Jakob atorado en la garganta, y lo más posible es que esté relacionado con su "mala toma de decisiones" o con el "no confió en ti" que se le ocurrió dejar salir de su boca. Eso era algo que odiaba de ponerse toda sentimental, su lengua no sabía cuando dejar de moverse y siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose.

El asunto del "te amo" que ocurrió hace unos días ejemplifica bastante bien su problema.

- ten cuidado – dijo Jakob sin mirarla, Leah abrazó más el cuerpo de Marco quien estaba despierto y mirando todo curioso – intenta que no te disparen

- claro – respondió. El silencio llenó el ambiente mientras veían como Priscila salía de las sombras de los árboles y moviendo sus caderas exageradamente se acercaba a los hombres. Mara esperaba a que los pobres humanos libidinosos cayeran en su trampa "soy una caliente mujer en busca de compañía" y se acercaran al bosque, una vez allí saldría e inevitablemente el sol la haría brillar como bola disco.

Y comenzaría la función.

Los dos tipos que acompañaban a Sr. Papá cayeron redonditos, dejaron que Priscila guiara aprovechando de mirarle descaradamente el trasero. La sonrisa que dieron fue una clara declaración de sus deseos de follarla hasta cansarse. Pero no dieron más de cinco pasos cuando los perros comenzaron a volverse locos, ladraban y tironeaban de sus cadenas, haciendo todo el intento posible de soltarse de su amarre. Los hombres los miraron extraño y volvieron sus ojos hacia la licántropa.

Y ella hizo algo para nada humano.

Las uñas de sus dedos comenzaron a crecer muy al estilo de Lady Deathstrike de los Hombres X, Leah esperó que las uñas con crecimiento instantáneo sea lo único que la une a ese personaje psicótico.

- aterrador – comentó Jakob, Leah asintió – mantente sana, aunque no me creas no puedo vivir si ti – agregó antes de salir de su escondite. Quiso abrazarlo, tenía el estúpido y autodestructivo impulso de enterrar su rostro en su cuello antes de dejarle partir y creer cada una de las palabras bonitas que le decía. Pero aferró sus dedos a Marcos y no se movió.

- Jake – su cuerpo se controló, su boca, por otro lado, era un ente aparte con inteligencia y personalidad propia – ten cuidado – y se arrepintió al instante. Jakob le sonrió de lado haciendo que temiera perderlo por alguna bala perdida. Vio como se alejaba – soy una imbécil – dijo para sí misma. El gimoteo de Marco sonó a que estaba de acuerdo.

Priscila había comenzado a correr con uno de los cazadores y dos lindos perritos tras sus pasos. Mara hizo lo mismo pero en otra dirección, el más joven de los hombres fue tras ella con otros dos canes. Sr. Papá se había quedado buscando algo dentro de la camioneta. Cuando finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque una escopeta de dos cañones iba firmemente en su mano.

Y claro que dos lindos perritos tomados con cadenas en su otra extremidad.

Estúpidos lindos perritos.

Jakob salió de la nada aun como humano llamando la atención de los animales, los que comenzaron a ladrar como locos. Leah podía ver el filo de sus dientes.

- nuestro turno – le dijo a Marco, él le contestó con una sonrisa – si todo sale bien hoy en la tarde estarás en brazos de tu papá – una nueva sonrisa se asomó en esa boca sin dientes y a Leah se le iluminó el corazón – espero que las cosas no salgan bien – lo apoyó a su pecho y comenzó a correr.

Su ruta iba paralela a Jakob quien controlaba la velocidad para que sus cazadores no lo perdieran. De pronto hizo un giro brusco y aumentó la rapidez siendo perseguido por los perros que escaparon de la garra de Sr. Papá quien se quedó atrás.

Su turno.

Dejó a Marco en el suelo mirándolo fijamente

- ya campeón, quédate aquí, déjame hacer que tu papá no quiera matarme contigo en mis brazos y vuelvo – le dijo. El niño agitó sus manos para luego dejarlas quietas. Genial, el niño era inteligente.

Leah se levantó y comenzó a caminar volteándose cada cierto tramo para mantener a Marcos dentro de su parámetro visual. Apareció delante del hombre quien la miró, primero con sorpresa, luego con suspicacia.

- ¿tú eres? – le preguntó en portugués, Leah se acercó un poco mas

- una amiga – contestó ella, volteó y fijó sus ojos hasta encontrar el bulto. Marco seguía allí.

- no te conozco.

- me llamo Leah, ahora me conoces – respondió, detuvo su marcha y levantó las manos en signos de rendición – necesitamos hablar

- ¿de qué po…? – un ladrido detuvo la frase. Leah no lo vio venir, estaba con toda su concentración en mantener tranquilo al humano y en no perder a Marcos de vista. Solo supo que un perro estaba cerca cuando el ladrido estalló en el ambiente, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar un intenso dolor en su hombro izquierdo le hizo soltar un grito.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el cielo porque cayó de espaldas al piso con el hocico del animal firmemente en su hombro, los gruñidos resonaban cerca de su oído acompañadas de las sacudidas. Leah se agarró del cuello del animal para evitar que los dientes del perro rasgaran más la piel de su hombro cuando se sacudía, gritó cuando la mordida se hizo más firme. No quería girar la cabeza por miedo a que algún tendón o, en el peor de los casos, su arteria subclavia se ofreciera de voluntaria para jugar al pillar con los incisivos del perro. Lo más probable es que ella perdiera.

Tanteando el terreno con una de sus manos intentó encontrar algo que le ayudara a golpear al estúpido animal, creyó encontrar un palo pero no alcanzó a tomarlo porque otra sacudida la obligó a abrazar el cuello del perro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra un poco más arriba de su cabeza y rápidamente estiró el brazo hasta alcanzarlo.

El perro aulló de dolor cuando la piedra chocó con fuerza sobre su ojo izquierdo. Y Leah quedó libre. Sin esperar a concentrarse en el dolor se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a correr en dirección a Marco, escuchó unos pasos y supo inmediatamente lo que era. Aceleró y sin dejar de correr tomó el bulto que estaba en el piso justo en el momento en que un segundo animal se abalanzaba sobre ella. La esquivó por poco.

- mierda – Leah saltó unas raíces pegando al niño en su pecho. Giró bruscamente evitando al perro que se había abalanzado sobre ella pasando a solo unos centímetros de su espalda. No quería matar a los animales, pero si Marcos tenía algún riesgo no dudaría en hacerlo.

Y eso ocurrió. Frente a ella uno de los animales intentó atacarla y no correría peligros con el niño en brazos, no lo pensó dos veces, apoyó su peso sobre sus metatarsos, afianzó el agarre de Marco en su brazo derecho para tener el izquierdo disponible. Justo en el momento en que se lanzaba a ella lo golpeó en la cabeza lanzándolo contra uno de los arboles.

Escuchó el "crac" de su espalda al partirse.

Apretó sus dientes cuando el dolor lacerante atravesó su hombro recorriendo su espina dorsal y de vuelta. Pero lo ignoró. Con rapidez avanzó un par de pasos y al vuelo arrancó una rama del árbol más cercano, se giró y…

Notó la resistencia de la piel del animal al chocar con la punta del madero, el perro aulló de dolor cuando atravesó su abdomen y cayó al piso.

Leah respiraba con agitación, su piel estaba transpirada mayoritariamente debido al dolor que sentía, sus glándulas suprarrenales estaban trabajando extra para compensar eso y el estrés de la persecución.

Por su mente vagó la idea de no devolver al niño. Quedarse con Marco. No sería algo tan malo, se podía ver de madre a tiempo completo, y para qué negarlo, Jakob sería un buen padre. Seth sería un tío espectacular y estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Edward como…

Leah se giró con rapidez y tomó por el cuello al hombre que había intentado atacarla por la espalda, lo levantó varios metros del suelo usando su brazo herido y le mostró los dientes en un gruñido intenso. Sintió algo chocar contra su garganta y al mirar se dio cuenta de que la escopeta estaba firmemente apoyada sobre su carótida.

Suuuuuuuuuuper.

Estuvo segura de que ese era el fin, y para su sorpresa no le importó mucho por sí misma, sus últimos pensamientos estaban alrededor de aquello que quería evitar a toda costa y por la cual aun no podía morir. Justo en el momento en que iba a lanzar al humano lejos un sollozo ahogado salió de entre las mantas que sostenía.

Seguidas del llanto de un niño.

Las manos de Marco se hicieron camino atreves de sus cobijas y tocaron el cuello de Leah, todo el movimiento bajó la tela descubriendo el rostro. Casi se le parte el alma ver sus ojitos vidriosos por el llanto.

- Marco – susurró el hombre con el poco aire que entraba atreves de su garganta apretada. Leah volvió a la tierra y recordó el porqué de todo. Y también que tenia dolor.

Lentamente bajó el cuerpo hasta que los pies del humano tocaron el piso.

- no lo lastimes – pidió él. Más bien se escuchó como un ruego. Leah bufó.

- estúpido, tú y tus mascotas fueron los que estuvieron a punto de lastimarlo, no yo – gruñó ella, un nuevo quejido salió del niño haciendo que lo cobijara un poco más cerca de su cuerpo

- ¿su madre?

- muerta

- maldita – dijo intentando levantar el arma, pero Leah fue más rápida y sin que pudiera notar su movimiento le quito esa cosa de las manos lanzándolo lejos

- soy capaz de matarte de un solo golpe así que contrólate – amenazó – yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, cuando la encontré ya estaba muerta – Leah fue consciente de que no estaba diciendo la verdad, bueno, al menos no toda, pero no tenía intenciones de confesar que habían sido vampiros los que habían matado a su esposa, pareja, amante, lo que fuera – salvé a tu hijo de morir abandonado así que más respeto

- no te creo

- me importa una mierda – mirando al hombre se sintió dividida, el odio que tenía en sus ojos le gritaban que no devolviera al niño porque podría ser un bastardo violento. Pero la manera en que miraba al niño le mostró a un padre desesperado por encontrar a su familia.

Pero joder, no quería devolver a Marco

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- nada – la miró con escepticismo – yo vine aquí solamente para entregarte a Marco y tú me atacaste sin preguntar

- las mujeres…

- vienen conmigo – le interrumpió Leah – y el hombre también

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿me habrías escuchado con los otros tipos contigo? – _Bingo_ pensó Leah al ver el entendimiento en la expresión del cazador – haremos una cosa, te daré al niño, me iré pacíficamente y tu no darás caza a mi compañeros ni a mi

- por hoy – agregó el como parte del trato

- la semana y cerramos – necesitaba más un día, la herida en su hombro dolía como la mierda y estaba segura de que demoraría al menos 78 horas en sanar. Entrar en fase seria como intentar dar a luz un elefante. Nada suave e improbable.

- hecho – Leah miró a Marcos y este le devolvió la mirada. Demonios, ella odiaba las despedidas. Tragando el nudo de su garganta dejó un beso en su frente antes de acercarse al hombre y entregarlo

La falta del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos la hizo sentir vacía. Otra vez.

- cariño – murmuró el hombre abrazando al pequeño, Leah vio las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas y supo que lo que había hecho estaba bien. Aunque no por eso dolía menos. Ignorando la puntada en su hombro se abrazó a sí misma para evitar estirar las manos hacia Marco. Casi no funciona.

Sin mirarla el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste. Leah lo siguió con la mirada, antes de desaparecer completamente él se giró

- Leah ¿verdad? – asintió. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que siguiera - gracias – y sin más se fue.

Se quedó allí parada asimilando las cosas, tratando de entender el porqué se sentía tan mal, ignorando el dolor en su hombro que reclamaba a gritos de su atención. Algo más estaba martillando su cabeza. Sabía que era, y se quiso pegar un tiro.

_Solo tú te encariñas con un niño en 24 horas _se dijo a sí misma. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos depresivos que estaban comenzando a caer sobre ella. Cuando esto ocurrió toda su concentración se volcó sobre los nociceptores de dolor. Específicamente los ubicados en su hombro. ¿Dijo que dolía como la mierda? Se estaba quedando corto

Un ruido la sacó de su congelamiento, sin perder tiempo tomó el madero que antes había dejado caer y se acercó a un tronco escondiéndose. Algo venia corriendo, lo primero que pensó fue que uno de los malditos chuchos entrenados iba hacia ella

Irónico que usara ese nombre contra los perros

Trato de respirar superficialmente para calmar el dolor, fugazmente pensó en que la herida ya debía estar coagulada, pero la perra seguía sangrando, el líquido corría por su brazo acumulándose en sus dedos para finalmente caer en gotas hacia el piso. Su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina y cortisol preparándose para enfrentar lo que fuera venia por ella.

3… 2… 1…

Se giró rápidamente para golpear usando el madero como un bate, pero "lo que fuese" se agachó evadiendo el golpe. Leah guiándose por su instinto dio una vuelta, su mano herida agarró algo y…

Ese algo era Jakob

- ¡me rindo! – gritó él elevando las manos, el corazón de Leah se saltó varios latidos al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. La afilada punta de su arma estaba a pocos centímetros del pecho de Jakob. Justo sobre su órgano vital.

Santísima. Puta. Madre… casi lo mata.

- podrías quizás… - apuntó su pecho – bajar el arma – Leah arrojó la vara al piso y se alejó de él, su mente estaba haciendo corto circuito y no se explicaba el porqué – buen movi… - Jakob dejó la frase a la mitad cuando sus ojos notaron la herida – mierda Leah – ella se hizo más atrás cuando intentó acercarse

-no es nada

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? – Le gruñó – te estás desangrando

- no exageres – Leah tuvo que volver a apoyarse en el tronco para evitar caer – estoy bien

- no vengas con esa mierda de "soy fuerte" ahora – intentó tomarla en brazos pero ella no se dejó – joder Leah

- déjame

- detente – Jakob tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo – déjame ayudarte, no te puedo dejar así – ella no se sentía tan mal, claro, si no tomaba en cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba entumecido, continuaba sangrando, con dolores y se sentía extrañamente aturdida… sin eso no estaba tan mal. No, espera. Aun estaba el pensamiento palpitante de que casi mata el hombre que ama – hazlo por mi cariño, te lo ruego – yyyyyy… fin de la historia. Dejó de luchar.

Lo próximo que Jakob notó fue que Leah no peleaba contra su agarre, y entendió el porqué cuando ella no le respondió. Se había desmayado.

Hombre, su corazón dejó de latir temiendo lo peor

- es la saliva de los perros – Mara había llegado a su lado de la nada, miraba con detenimiento la herida – no preguntes que tiene porque no tengo idea, pero una mordida te aturde bastante y disminuye la coagulación, a nosotros nos atonta y baja la ponzoña

- ¿estará bien?

- si – Jakob soltó un suspiro de alivio – hay que limpiar la baba de perro de la herida

- hay una laguna hacia el norte, no muy lejos de aquí – Priscila estaba apoyada en unos de los arboles lejanos, sus brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos y la mirada seria. Jakob no pudo evitar notar que su ropa y cabello estaban desordenados. Aunque Mara también se veía diferente

- servirá de igual modo – Jakob tomó a Leah en brazos y la acurrucó contra su cuerpo – vamos a curarte preciosa – comentó sobre su pelo antes de besar la coronilla – yo te cuidaré.

_**Capitulo largo en compensación por mi demora. Las escusas agravan las faltas asi que no diré nada. Gracias a todas las lindas personas que dejan revi, a las nuevas que toman un minuto para darme animos y lindas palabras y los favoritos.**_

_**Se que muchas querían que se quedara con Marco… pero no era posible porque tienen que seguir la búsqueda… además… esto creará algunos problemas… sin contar que se viene el encuentro con los Cullen… y sorpresillas por allí… **_

_**La canción… me gusta mucho y sirvió de inspiración para la conversación inicial de nuestra pareja. **_

_**Recuerdo que si alguien quiere que pase algo especial en la historia me dice y yo lo agrego con su respectiva dedicatoria. **_

_**Las dejo y ya saben, dejen revis que me hacen feliz y me dan imaginación para continuar con esto. **_

_**Kisses!**_


	12. cullen

**Capitulo 12**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **personajes no son míos, solo la historia salida de mi mente retorcida y Taylor Lautner que no importa lo que digan los demás es mío, solo mío y puramente mío ^^… aunque ni si quiera él lo sepa aun.

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Cullen

**Notas de la autora al final ^^ **

Jakob iba de lo más contento caminando por el bosque. Aunque por una parte estaba asustado a muerte, la otra estaba muerta de la risa. Y si se ponía a examinar sabía que todo era demasiado patético.

- demorará un poco en despertar – Jakob bajó a la tierra desde la nube en la que estaba. Mara estaba a su lado y Priscila caminaba delante de él guiándolo hacia la laguna de la que habló – puede que abra los ojos pero estará demasiado desorientada y grogui

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- llevamos jugando con esos perritos durante cerca de cincuenta años, mas de una vez hemos tenido el placer de sentir sus dientes – Jakob asintió.

- no debiese demorar mucho, máximo dos horas, y dudo mucho que se pueda transformar en perrita… al menos físicamente – ignoró el comentario de Priscila y miró el cuerpo en sus brazos.

Y volvió a subir a su nube azul. Si, le puso un color. Iba a ponerle un nombre, pero eso habría sido demasiado.

Seis días era la cuenta final desde que había tenido a Leah entre sus brazos. Seis días. 144 horas. 8640 minutos. 518400 segundos… y contando. Esto no era más que un receso y eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero qué demonios, era mucho mejor que nada. Ella yacía laxa con su rostro apoyado en su pecho, su respiración era superficial y su pulso rápido, lo que era obvio si consideraba que se estaba desangrando. La herida en su hombro no tenía intenciones de cicatrizar y todo debido a esos estúpidos perros.

Pero volviendo al tema de Leah en sus brazos. Se sentía bien, aun cálida, suave, tierna. Mierda, era hermosa. Era todo lo que él quería y más. Pero la había cagado y ahora no la tenía, al menos no como la había tenido antes. Aunque insistía en su teoría de exageración por parte de Leah.

- aquí es – dejó de mirar a Leah por un minuto para ver el hermoso paraje que había frente a él.

Estaban frente a una meseta de la cual corría una cascada formando una pequeña laguna a sus pies. El agua era transparente y el ambiente demasiado tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer.

Se acercó a la orilla y poco a poco comenzó a sumergirse con Leah en sus brazos. El agua estaba exquisita. El cuerpo de Leah tendía a flotar en la superficie, Jakob la apretó un poco más y obligó que el cuerpo de ella se sumergiera. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando los pechos de Leah quedaron enmarcados por el líquido.

Hermosa

Sacó un mecho de cabello rebelde despejando su frente, pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior capturando una afortunada gota de agua. Quiso besarla. Mucho. Demasiado. Pero en lugar de eso llevó la mano al agua y mojó el hombro herido de Leah. Una y otra vez. Y otra.

El líquido salía color carmesí llevándose consigo cualquier elemento que le prohibiera cicatrizar. Se lamentó deseando haber sido él quien estuviese herido, Leah no tendría que haber terminado con un par de hoyos en su hombro.

Dios, cuando logró deshacerse de los canes corrió como si le persiguiera el demonio hacia ella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien… y necesitaba verla. Al darse cuenta de que realmente Marco no iba a estar con ellos… se sintió algo impotente. Ridículo. Pero así se sentía, se había encariñado con el niño, y a pesar de que sabía que tarde o temprano habría llegado el momento de devolverlo donde correspondía… eso no hacía que se sintiera menos mal. Adiós a la imagen de Leah y él como familia. Marco le daba el toque.

Cuando llegó lo recibió el intento de golpe, quisieron darle de batazo con una rama tan gruesa como un palo de escoba. Logró esquivarlo por poco. Y cuando pensó que se había salvado de una grande lo tomaron del cuello y apuntaron su pecho.

Vaya, vaya… era su preciosa Leah quien sostenía el madero como si se tratara de alguna espada y tenía la afilada punta sobre su pecho. En ese momento un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver que faltó poco para que Leah hiciese brocheta de lobo con él. Ahora lo encontró malditamente sexy.

Una imagen poco fina se le puso en la cabeza. Leah… faldita corta… tacones… camisa escotada… una espada… grrrrrrrr….

Jakob sacudió la cabeza. Mierda, Leah y armas no era una combinación adecuada para mantener su libido a raya. Se concentró nuevamente en ella. Pero del cuello para arriba.

Sus labios estaban semiabiertos. Sus labios… gruesos, tiernos, rosados… tibios… volvieron a mover la cabeza, "_concéntrate"_. Bien… ¿en que estaba? A si, Jakob se supone que debía pensar en lo tierno y cálido de tenerla a su lado por un momento, pero inevitablemente se desviaba hacia alguna parte poco inocente, como ahora, que se reprendía a sí mismo por esos pensamientos y no apartaba los ojos de los pezones erectos que se lograban distinguir atreves de la tela mojada y…

Jakob suspiró. No importaba cuanto sacudiera su cabeza, no estaba pensando con ella. Su mente estaba en línea directa con sus pelotas. Continuó con su procedimiento de limpiar la herida, el agua ya no salía tan teñida lo que significaba que por fin estaba coagulando. El suspiró que salió de su pecho fue de alivio.

Quiso obligar a sus ojos a no sacar su visión de la herida… pero estos no le hicieron ni el mínimo de caso y fueron a parar a los labios de Leah. Sonará exagerado, pero ya no recordaba que se sentía besarla. Pero besarla realmente, no esos besos llenos de lujuria y cosas así… no… un beso entregado, lento, suave, uno que no te diga "fóllame", si no que "hazme el amor" uno que no tenga nada de tocar las amígdalas si no que el alma…

Mierda, estaba hablando como nenita, le faltaba la flor y preguntar si lo amaban o no.

Cabrón poco hombre.

No fue hasta que algo tocó su mejilla que despertó. Leah lo estaba mirando, sus espectaculares ojos miel sobre los suyos haciendo que se hundiera en ellos. Fue levemente consciente de que era la mano de ella que le acariciaba el rostro. Tiernamente.

- hola preciosa - dijo en un susurro

- Jake - Leah no despegaba la mirada – mi Jake – dijo con una leve sonrisa…

Dijo… ¿mi Jake? ¿Mi? De ¿suyo? ¿De ella?... ¿no será que ese bate de madera realmente le dio en la cabeza y ahora delira?

- tranquila – dijo Jakob cuando vio la mueca en el rostro de Leah, seguramente el hombro le dolía - ¿duele mucho? ¿Tienes mareos? ¿Nauseas?

- cállate – le interrumpió ella. Bien, esa era la Leah que…

Sus neuronas se desconectaron en el mismo momento en que los labios de Leah se pegaron a los suyos. Y dejo de pensar. Mierda… esto era mejor de lo que recordaba. No era forzado, no era exigente… era lento, tierno, Jakob se tomó su tiempo para sentir cada roce de su lengua con la de ella, no se preguntó el porqué de ese beso, no quería hablar porque eso significaría que tendría que separase de los labios de Leah… y eso ni pensarlo. No aun.

Pero obviamente las cosas no salen como él quiere y Leah se separó demasiado pronto. Pegó sus frentes y suspiró soltando un pequeño gemido.

Glorioso sonido.

Ella intentó abrazarlo pero al levantar su brazo gimoteó de dolor.

- déjala aquí – dijo Jakob tomando su muñeca y depositándola entre ellos. Leah no dijo nada, solo escondió el rostro en su cuello y suspiró. Si, de esa misma forma se sentía. Sabía que ese beso era porque ella aun estaba fuera de sí, pero que más daba, un beso es un beso y si es con ella el resto sobra. Apretó más su abrazo y se quedó allí.

Podría quedarse allí el resto de la vida… si no fuera porque tenía que rescatar a Nessie

…..

Leah se sentía aturdida, intentaba abrir los ojos pero los sentía pesados. Dios, quería seguir durmiendo y sabía que no podía… al diablo seguiría durmiendo. Pero su cabeza tenía una idea diferente ya que no dejaba de concentrarse en lo que había a su alrededor… y lo primero en lo que se centró fue en el sonido constante en su oído derecho.

Tun-tun, tun-tun, tun-tun…

No tenía que ser médico para saber lo que era. Un corazón… y si lo acompañaba con el calor que la rodeaba podría apostar su útero que era Jakob quien la abrazaba. Y ganaría. Iba a suspirar y se detuvo, debería moverse pero sus parpados seguían sin querer abrirse… y le dolía el hombro como la mierda.

Ho… de veras… un lindo perrito había querido jugar al médico y abrir su hombro usando sus dientes como bisturí. Sintió una presión en la boca del estomago cuando la imagen de Marcos yéndose con su padre le llegó a la mente. Había perdido al niño. O entregado, lo que a fin de cuentas es lo mismo porque ya no estaba con ella.

No se sintió muy bien… Quizás quedarse en los brazos de Jakob por un rato mas no era una idea tan mala. Se reprendió a ella misma, no era una masoquista… a veces… bueno quizás un poco… mierda, si lo era porque de otro modo no estaría en Brasil con Jakob.

Hora de salir de allí.

Obligo a sus parpados a abrirse… y lo primero que vio cuando logró enfocarse fue el rostro de Jakob. Haaa…. Condenadamente guapo como siempre. La miraba fijamente y una de sus manos pasaba perezosamente por su brazo. Y se sentía bien… bien… bieeeeen incorrecto. Iba a moverse, en verdad, pero a Jakob se le ocurrió sonreír y sus intenciones se fueron al demonio. Se quedó mirándolo un poco mas… solo un poco mas… espera un minuto ¿se está acercando? Mala idea… no lo hagas… no…

Fue más rápida que él. Puso una de sus manos en los labios de Jakob y lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de que la besara. Gimió de dolor por haber usado su mano mala.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? – dijo con voz ronca. La cual era definitivamente mejor que el gemido que quería soltar. Él la miró confundido

- ¿yo?

- no, yo

- buena pregunta

- ¿Qué?

- tu

- ¿yo qué?

- no lo sé, tu preguntaste – Leah gruñó

- esta conversación es estúpida, quítate la idea que tenias en la cabeza porque no va a ocurrir.

- pero tu…

- suéltame – pidió intentando levantarse, para su sorpresa no encontró resistencia. Se incorporó y sus rodillas se doblaron cayendo al suelo – mierda

- ¿estás...?

- si estoy bien – interrumpió Leah deteniendo a Jakob. Se dio cuenta que estaba mojada - ¿Por qué estoy mojada?

- porque te metí en la laguna para limpiarte la herida – Jakob se encontraba detrás de ella.

- claro – se aclaró la garganta - ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado desde que me desmayé?

- unas dos horas, puede que un poco mas – Leah asintió intentando aclarar su cabeza. Dos horas en que las que estuvo contra su voluntad en el mundo de Morfeo.

- tenemos que darnos prisa entonces, tenemos que encontrar a los Cullen al anochecer y aun nos queda mucho camino – quiso levantarse, pero tuvo la leve impresión de que si no se tomaba un par de segundos sentada se caería de traste. No era una opción - ¿tienes el bolso? – Jakob se giró y se lo pasó. Sin mirarlo con detenimiento tomó el bulto y abrió el bolsillo externo. Sacó el celular, lo prendió… dos llamadas perdidas. Edward. Con rapidez revisó si había algún mensaje de voz y…

" _Leah, espero que todo esté bien con ustedes, vamos en camino a nuestro lugar de reunión, llámame cuando escuches esto" _la perfecta y suave voz del vampiro se escuchó al otro lado del auricular como mensaje de voz. Mierda. Iban a llegar tarde.

Marcó el número de los Cullen… buzón de voz

- Edward, pasaron… unas cosas que te diré en persona, vamos en camino pero es posible que lleguemos con atraso… - mierda… tiene que ver _eso_ antes de que se le olvide – en fin, espérennos un poco, vamos con visita así que les conviene, nos vemos allá – Jakob escuchaba a Leah hablando por teléfono y se molestó. No quería que se comunicara con el vampiro. Definitivamente esa amistad surgida de la nada le agradaba menos que… menos que… que todo.

Leah cortó la llamada y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas del bolso. Se notaba nerviosa. Gruñía cada vez que movía algo y no encontraba lo que buscaba… hasta que suspiró con alivio. Tenía una pequeña bolsa de género verde en sus manos, la abrió y cerró los ojos… bien… eso fue sospechoso. Demasiado.

El lado curioso de Jakob salió a flote y quiso saber que había dentro de ese cartuchito. Se moría de ganas de saber que tenia

- es hora de irnos – Leah se levantó con lentitud - ¿Dónde están las gemelas maravilla?

- gracias por lo de maravilla – de la nada salió Priscila, quien caminó directo hacia Jakob. Se logró escuchar el gruñido de Leah

- créeme, lo de maravilla iba a la gemela muerta, a ti no te alcanza para la "m" – murmuró Leah poniéndose el bolso en el hombro sano. Mara rió de entre los árboles.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo no estuve muerta?

- ¿lo estuviste? – preguntó Jakob con asombro, lo que era obvio, no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre los licántropos.

- para transformarnos debemos morir por un par de segundos y luego volvimos a la vida

- tú no debiste volver – soltó Leah con ironía, Priscila le hizo una mueca

- que chistosa

- no fue un chiste, solo un deseo

- ¿nos vamos o seguirán discutiendo?

- gracias – dijo Jakob Mara por haber detenido la ronda de comentarios irónicos protagonizados por Leah… quien, siendo francos, le estaba dando una paliza verbal a la licántropa.

Leah 1 – Priscila 0

Iba a ser entretenido llevar la cuenta.

- vámonos – Leah se giró recuperando su movilidad casi por completo. La gemela a su lado le sonrió antes de soltarse de su brazo y andar hacia el bosque. Jakob suspiró. De vuelta a la búsqueda.

No demoró mucho en sacarse los pantalones y terminar en cuatro patas. Comenzó a correr… pero se detuvo. No sentía a Leah. Olfateó el aire buscando su aroma y lo encontró al poco tiempo. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba y paró al verla.

Mierda. Ella estaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Se tomaba su hombro izquierdo. Se le acercó con cautela y siseó

"_¿estás bien?" _Leah levantó la vista hacia él. Jakob repitió la pregunta

- no entiendo nada de lo que me dices – estuvo a punto de volverse humano para preguntarle, el semblante de Leah no lo tranquilizaba – antes de que quieras cambiar de fase te digo que estoy bien

"_y una mierda que estás bien, no me mientas" _se escuchó un gruñido de su boca

- puedo apostar a mi madre con que me crees nada – Jakob asintió – intenté cambiar de fase y no pude. El dolor fue insoportable – él recordó entones lo que le había dicho Priscila hacia unas horas y se quiso patear por no haberle advertido.

Sabiendo que no le entendería nada él se agachó apoyando su vientre en el piso. Leah lo miró por un momento antes de entender de qué iba todo eso

- olvídalo Jakob, no me subiré a tu lomo – el gruñido del lobo en reclamo fue sonoro – cierra la boca hombre – él siseó – no lo intentes, no lo haré – Leah se acercó y pasó por el cuello el bolso que cargaba en su hombro sano – si me quieres ayudar llévate esto, me iré corriendo

"_¿estás mal de la cabeza mujer? No seas testaruda y sube maldita sea" _

- guau, guau, guau – chasqueó ella – deja de gruñir y mueve las patas – sin esperar nada comenzó a correr con su gracia y velocidad de siempre. Ahora Jakob la quería golpear a ella. Tuvo ganas de pasar la mano por su cabello en un signo de irritación… pero claramente no pudo, así que se conformó con gruñir. Otra vez.

Se giró sabiendo que no sacaría nada con volver a gruñir y comenzó a correr, no demoró nada en alcanzarla.

- pensé que tendría que gatear para que me alcanzaras – comentó Leah

"_chistosa" _ pensó Jakob con ironía. Sintió pasos a su lado y se dio cuenta de que las gemelas corrían a poca distancia.

- veo que no te volviste peluda – dijo Priscila con una sonrisa

- ni si quiera usaré energía para responderte

- no tienes el ingenio suficiente

- no tengo la paciencia

- te faltan ovarios para enfrentarme – Leah detuvo su marcha y la miró interrogante, yo hice lo mismo, ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?

- ¿tienes ganas de te quite los tuyos?

- puede que te sirvan y te hagan más mujercita – Jakob pudo ver la ira de Leah emerger desde el centro de su pecho. Priscila tenía ganas de morir. Serias ganas de morir… otra vez.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

- tú eres mi problema – Leah se acercó a Priscila de forma amenazadora

- hoy estás mas perra que de costumbre

- eres tú la que se transforma en una

- estas peligrosamente cerca de que te parta el cuello

- vamos lobita – ahora fue Priscila la que se acercó con rostro serio – muéstrame lo que tienes

- paremos aquí par de hormonales – Mara se puso entre las dos mujeres y Jakob suspiró de alivio – se podrán sacar los ovarios en otra ocasión, tenemos que ir a ver a los Cullen y rescatar a una secuestrada ¿recuerdan?

"_apoyo a la vampira, no se maten" _dijo Jakob… y solo se escuchó gruñidos.

- controla a tu hermana o serás hija única para cuando termine la semana – Leah se giró y comenzó a correr sola. Jakob no se movió.

- ¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo? – le preguntó Mara

- sabes bien que es lo que ocurre y está comenzando a enfermarme la situación – la vampira miró a Jakob de reojo y luego a su gemela, como si no debiese haber dicho eso

- no eres quien para hacer algo al respecto – susurró – no seas pendeja y compórtate porque la próxima vez dejaré que Leah te parta el trasero ¿entendido?

- sabes que no podrá

- yo que tu no tendría tanta confianza – Priscila bufó y se alejó, se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que Leah.

Jakob y Mara continuaron allí sin moverse, él esperaba alguna explicación para lo que acababa de escuchar, pero eso no fue lo que pasó

- vamos que se nos hace tarde – Jakob gruño – no preguntes.

Y se fue corriendo… se iba a volver loco con ellas. Eso era definitivo.

….

Leah corría como si se le llevara el demonio. ¿Qué mierda se cree la maldita sea para tratarla así? Se castigó a si misma por no haberla molido a palos cuando pudo, debió hacerlo, lleva demasiado tiempo con las ganas como para desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Pero no, fue una jodida civilizada y la amenazó. Debió ahorrarse las palabras y solo quebrarle las piernas. Y brazos. Y cabeza.

Nunca se iba a llevar bien con la licántropa y…. gruñó cuando sintió la punzada atravesar su cuerpo. Mierda… ya se había tardado en todo caso… esperó mientras corría… y no pasó nada…

¿Qué demonios? Se supone que debía empeorar…

No pudo profundizar en sus pensamientos y en el porqué de lo que pasó ya que el cuerpo de Jakob estuvo a su lado. Podía sentir a Mara y la licántropa con fecha de expiración corriendo un poco más atrás que ella. Leah no detuvo su paso. No quería mirar a nadie. Quería estar sola por un momento, lejos de todos… porque, aunque odiase admitirlo, le llegó, estaba segura de que el comentario de la maldita licántropa era con intensiones de moverle el pensamiento y la estúpida lo había logrado.

Estuvieron cerca de tres horas corriendo sin parar. Jakob estaba listo para cargar a Leah cuando desfalleciera por el esfuerzo, pero nunca ocurrió, nunca disminuyó la velocidad, y le habría gustado agregar a los meritos que no le dolía el hombro, pero sería mentira, cada cierto tiempo, mientras Leah corría se tomaba el hombro y continuaba. Jake se ponía estérico cada vez que hacia eso porque ella no debería estar corriendo, debería estar sobre su lomo aferrada a su pelaje y descansando el maldito hombro.

Pero no. Leah es demasiado independiente para eso, puede sola. Y de paso vuelve loco al pobre hombre que está enamorado hasta el cabello de ella.

Yupi.

- allí están – dijo Leah sin detenerse, a lo lejos se podía ver un claro, casi era de noche y quedaba poca luz de sol, por lo que los Cullen podía estar allí sin brillar Al menos no demasiado. Jakob disminuyó poco a poco la velocidad y Leah lo notó

- te esperamos allá – comentó antes de perderse por los árboles. Mara pasó por su lado sin mirarlo. Priscila le guiñó un ojo. Jakob se detuvo finalmente y cambio de fase, se puso rápidamente los pantalones y se dispuso a correr. Pero se detuvo a los dos pasos.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo le funcionó la cabeza como correspondía. Recordó la bolsita verde de Leah y su curiosidad genética se encendió como faro.

Que coincidencia que él llevara el bolso ¿no?

Miró hacia todos lados sintiéndose como un maldito ladrón. Y antes de perder el ánimo abrió el bulto. No se fijó en nada que no fuese del color que necesitaba.

Mierda. No estaba. Pero era imposible, Jakob vio como Leah había guardado esa cosa allí dentro… Ho… un bolsillo escondido justo en uno de los lados internos del bolso. Conveniente. Jakob se sintió como un detective. Y como un idiota intruso. Prefirió pensar en lo primero por muy infantil que sonara.

Con rapidez abrió el bolsillo y ¡tada! Allí estaba. Ese pequeño sobre de género misterioso que le provocó relajación inmediata a una tensa Leah Clearwater. ¿Qué tenía? Hay que averiguarlo, pensó Jakob, y con la misma facilidad abrió las tiras que ataban su extremo.

Se congeló al momento en que miró su contenido.

…

Leah suspiró al tiempo que detenía su marcha, había llegado al límite del bosque y los Cullen miraban en su dirección, dejo que las gemelas se adelantaran. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando movió el cuello. El hombro dolía. Como un demonio. Pero al menos ya no sangraba, seguramente porque Jakob le ayudó. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente cuando lo imagino lavando su herida, con delicadeza, teniéndola en sus brazos… acariciando su cabello, besando su frente…

Ok. Suficiente masoquismo por el día.

Volviendo al tema de la herida… ¿en qué iba? Ha sí, dolía. No sangraba, y la maldita no la dejaba transformarse. Genial ¿no?

- Leah – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa voz que la perseguiría por mucho tiempo. Su voz – lamento si mi voz te trae malos recuerdos – Leah gruño, había olvidado su "don"

- intenta mantener tu radar lejos de mi cabeza – espetó ella – te podría asustar un poco

- escuchó la mente de Emmet cada vez que está solo con Rosalie, créeme, nada podría asustarme ya – una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward. Y Leah extrañamente se sintió cómoda

Intentaba con fuerza no pensar en esta extraña… ¿relación?... no… ¿conexión?, olvídenlo, eso es peor… extraña… algo que tenia con Edward Cullen

- algo – dijo él, aun sin borrar su sonrisa – puedo vivir con un algo

- seria de hecho genial si realmente pudieras vivir – comentó Leah haciendo que él soltara una sonrisa más amplia. Demonios, hablar con Cullen era más sencillo que hablar con su propia madre. Patético si se toma en cuenta que él es un vampiro y por lo tanto su enemigo natural.

Leah le devolvió la sonrisa. Ni si quiera pensó el porqué.

- estás herida – Edward paso de estar a dos metros a solo diez centímetros de ella en una centésima de segundo. Incómodo

- respeta mi metro cuadrado personal Cullen

- lo haré una vez que Carlise examine esa herida – dijo sin apartar los ojos de su hombro

- estoy bien, no seas exagerado – pero obviamente a él no le importó. Y a su padre tampoco ya que el doctor drácula estuvo a su lado en un parpadeo. Dos vampiros en su metro cuadrado personal era demasiado – ok, si quieren seguir de una pieza les recomiendo se alejen dos ciudades más atrás

- no hay hemorragia – los dedos fríos de Carlise tocaron su hombro y presionaron los bordes de la herida ignorándola completamente. Leah siseó – no hay secreción purulenta ni tejido esfacelado – Edward asentía serio ante la verborrea médica del vampiro. Leah ni si quiera gasto energía en pedirles que usaran palabras comunes ¿cuesta mucho decir que la herida no está infectada y no hay tejido muerto?... no… tienen que hablar bonito para impresionar a la gente.

Edward rio negando con la cabeza. Luego la miró.

- sabes, un día compraré un casco como el de Magneto y veré como te vuelve loco la incertidumbre – dijo Leah. Ahora el que rió fue Carlise.

- Leah - ¿en verdad estaban jugando al paciente y al doctor con ella? – la herida tiene que cocerse y luego taparse, no hay sangrado, pero algo impide que cicatrices como corresponde ¿bien?

- como sea

- buscaré mi maletín y…

- no te preocupes, yo lo hare – dijo Edward ya con el maletín en su mano. Carlise asintió y luego de sonreírle se fue – vamos allí – él apuntó un sitio un poco más alejado de los demás. No esperó una respuesta y solo… apareció a modo vampiro allí. Leah suspiró. Podría decir que se fuera a la mierda. Pero la maldita herida no quería cerrar, dolía y no la dejaba cambiar.

Era necesidad no preferencia el porqué se acercaba a Edward Cullen.

- además tenemos que hablar – agregó el cuando Leah llegó al sitio. Ambos se sentaron – y mientes, te agrada estar conmigo

- más me agradaría que cerraras la boca – y así lo hizo. Cerró la boca. Pero siendo sincera, Leah también tenía cosas que hablar con Edward y el silencio tendría que acabar en algún momento.

- espero que el otro haya terminado peor – comentó el vampiro pasando una gasa sobre sus heridas. Estas salían rojas del sitio.

- murieron – dudaba mucho que los lindos perritos hayan sobrevivido de alguna mágica forma.

- bien – Edward continuó con su trabajo mientras Leah miraba la reunión frente a ella. Las gemelas hablaban alegremente con Alice y la rubia amargada. Emmet y Jasper tenían una conversación con… ¿Jakob? ¿Desde cuándo se hablaban tan animadamente? – se hicieron bastante cercanos durante el tiempo que estuviste fuera

- con Emmet lo entiendo… ¿pero Jasper? – eso no lo entendía. El vampiro era demasiado desconfiado con cualquiera que no fuera de su familia. Edward elevó los hombros

- las peleas unen a cualquiera

- ¿peleas?

- ¿no lo sabes? – preguntó Edward curioso. Leah negó – Jakob le pidió si podía enseñarle el uso de armas y alguna técnica de combate, Jasper fue soldado durante su vida humana y luego por más de un siglo inmortal, con los años aprendió bastantes modos de lucha. Emmet se ofrecía de contrincante. Estuvieron así por poco más de dos años. Se volvieron cercanos – vaya, eso explicaba porque Jakob usaba un arma con soltura. - ¿Por qué tuvo que usar un arma? – Leah no quiso poner la historia en palabras, así que se ahorró la verborrea y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que encontraron al primer vampiro.

- vaya – comentó Edward luego de que la película mental terminara – lindo niño – Leah sonrió.

- precioso, no lindo – continuaron en silencio mientras el vampiro ahora cocía las heridas, ella podía sentir la aguja penetrar en su piel y luego el hilo apretar sus carnes para juntarlas. Dolía. Pero era aguantable. Se fijo en Jakob que, a pesar de estar hablando con alguien más, tenía su mirada sobre ella. Había algo raro, la veía con suspicacia y cuidado. ¿Era porque estaba con Edward lejos del resto?

- listo – Leah movió el hombro y el cuello. Tirante – dolerá por un tiempo más, no aseguro que puedas cambiar de forma en estos momentos, pero la herida cerrará con más rapidez y…

- disminuye el riesgo de infección – interrumpió ella, Edward la miró interrogante – curso de primeros auxilios – se levantaron del lugar y se quedaron allí. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos - ¿ha cambiado algo? ¿De…?

- no – respondió él, Leah suspiró si nada cambiaba aun ¿Cuál era la gracia de su presencia en ese lugar? – que no haya cambiado aun no significa que no vaya a hacerlo en un futuro

- pero no estás seguro

- no… aun hay una posibilidad de que cambie… ¿te irías aunque sea mínima? – Leah suspiró. Otra vez. No podía engañarse, la respuesta era obvia a sus ojos

- no… habría venido aunque no hubiese oportunidades… tu solo me diste la escusa para moverme

- él te ama – ella bufó

- rebosa de amor – contestó irónica

- tú sabes que es verdad

- no quiero pelear Edward, en verdad estoy cansada de eso, de escuchar las escusas de Jakob, de soportar a la antipática de Priscila, de ignorar las voces en mi cabeza tirando hacia diferentes direcciones… por favor, no te unas a eso – el vampiro puso una mano en el hombro de Leah en un gesto de apoyo. Se sintió bien. Su piel fría en contacto con su piel caliente fue… ¿Cómo decirlo?

- agradable – dijo por ella

- extrañamente agradable – le corrigió – más extraño que agradable.

Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de volver con el resto. La siguiente media hora estuvo lleno de charla sobre los vampiros que había encontrado. Las pistas eran pocas, hasta ahora ninguno había dicho donde se encontrarían los Volturi, pero todos habían reaccionado al nombre de Nahuel. Jakob estaba desconfiado, el mapuche no le caía bien por el simple hecho de querer algo con su Nessie, pero ahora, ahora lo odiaba por permitir que se la llevaran y tener, posiblemente un pasado oscuro en las selvas de Brasil, sitio del cual nunca debió salir.

La noche estaba en su máximo apogeo, lo que significaba que era el momento en que varios vampiros saldrían a cazar, tenían que partir. Se suponía que tenían un plan, al menos eso alcanzó a escuchar que Leah y Edward le decían al resto, había una ruta marcada para cada grupo, un nuevo sitio de encuentro dentro de tres días… fue vagamente consciente de que las gemelas se quedarían en su grupo a pesar de los alegatos de Leah.

Realmente no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. Lo único que tenía en mente era una imagen de los contenidos de esa bolsita verde. Miraba a Leah hablar con soltura y seriedad. Y a pesar de que quería desesperadamente caer rendido ante la mujer fuerte y decidida que se mostraba ahora, solo podía ver jeringas, ligas y frascos de vidrio.

Cuando vio todo eso la imagen de una Leah metiendo una aguja por su brazo le descolocó el estomago. ¿Por qué tenía eso? ¿Se drogaba? Jakob se pateó mentalmente por no saber más de medicamente y sustancias así. Alcanzó a ver que la ampolla de vidrio decía fentanilo… _las_ ampollas de vidrio, porque habían al menos seis allí. Sabía que ese medicamento era un analgésico potente, más fuerte que la morfina… pero desconocía si se podía usar como droga… mierda… ¿en que estaba metida Leah? ¿Desde cuándo? Pensó en los días que estuvo con ella en San Francisco y no recordó alguna vez que la notase extraña, ida, ojos rojos… nada… no… ¿habrá sido después? ¿Habrá retomado alguna costumbre antigua ese día en que la dejó por ir a buscar a Nessie?

¿Será él el culpable de eso?

- es hora de irnos – dijo Leah sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la miró nuevamente. No. no podía imaginársela drogándose. ¿Entonces? Se fijo en que Edward lo miraba con preocupación. Seguramente él había visto todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Él asintió. _"tú debes saber algo, debes haber visto algo en su mente"_ el vampiro negó arrugando el ceño. Jakob siseó

Iba a morir por la preocupación en algún momento. Entre Leah y Renesme lo iban a matar

- ¿te quedarás con los Cullen? – no se había fijado que Leah y las gemelas estaban ya en el linde del bosque esperando por él.

- no – respondió. Y sin dar otra mirada a la familia de vampiros se alejó de allí.

Durante toda la noche no encontraron ningún vampiro. Ninguno. Fue como si se les hubiese tragado la tierra. Jakob se comenzó a desesperar cuando los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron el cielo. ¿Y si las cosas eran siempre así? ¿Si no veían a otros vampiros hasta después de meses y ya todo era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si…?

- quita esa cara de preocupación – Leah interrumpió sus pensamientos, no lo miraba, pero al notar que las gemelas no estaban allí supo que le hablaba a él. Jakob no contestó ya que estaba en forma de lobo. Ella aun no podía entrar en fase a pesar de que herida había sido curada – los malditos chupasangre no se podrán ocultar para toda la vida, y cuando atrapemos uno sacaremos donde se encuentra la mocosa de los Cullen.

Sin pensar realmente que hacia Jakob cambió de fase quedando desnudo junto a Leah. Vio como su cuerpo se tensó, pero no desvió la mirada hacia él. Con calma se colocó los pantalones y la enfrentó.

- no quiero pelear, créeme que no tengo intenciones de ningún melodrama tan temprano… es solo que… no entiendo porque estás aquí

- los Cullen eran muchos, una integrante más seria sospechoso – Jakob arrugó el entrecejo

- sobre mi cadáver te vas con ellos

- Emmet puede arreglar eso con facilidad

- no con tanta facilidad, créeme – una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de Leah haciendo que su pecho se inflara. ¿Cuándo tiempo pasó desde la última vez que la vio reír libremente? ¿O simplemente sonreír?... días… demasiados días – me refiero, ¿Renesme? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que preferirías dejarla en manos de los Volturi a ayudar en el rescate.

- tienes razón, por mi que la hibrido se pierda, sea encarcelada por los italiano, termine en pedazos y en el fuego, me da exactamente lo mismo – Jakob se estremeció ante los pensamientos de Leah – pero… están desesperados por encontrarla

- Bella está devastada – ella bufó

- esa me importa igual o menos que su hija - ¿entonces de quien habla? – Edward quiere encontrar a su hija, y cuando me pidió ayuda no pude negarme.

- ¿me hablabas enserio cuando me dijiste que Cullen te pidió venir? - ¿tenía eso algo de sentido? Ella ayudando a un vampiro a encontrar a su hija a pesar que la odia. Nopes. Cero sentido para él

- sep. – Dijo ella acentuando la p - y no me hagas más preguntas porque no contestaré – Jakob le iba a lanzar otra pregunta ignorando por completo su anterior aviso cuando las gemelas aparecieron de la nada.

- tortolos en agonía ¿sienten eso? – todos se quedaron en silencio aumentando sus sentidos. No escuchaban nada. Pero… un leve cambio en la dirección del viento les mostró a lo que Mara se refería.

- está hacia el oeste – dijo Priscila mirando en esa dirección – son varios, no hay duda.

- vamos por dos flancos – las gemelas ni si quiera asintieron, solo se giraron hacia una dirección y desaparecieron. Leah comenzó a correr ocultándose entre los árboles. Mientras se sacaba la ropa comenzó a rogar _"por favor que pueda transformarme, te lo ruego deja cambiar de forma"_ no sabía a quién le estaba pidiendo ese favor, pero a esas alturas no le importaba siempre y cuando lo cumplieran.

Y alguien debió hacerlo porque al segundo siguiente ella se encontraba corriendo a cuatro patas. Nunca lo admitiría, pero a pesar de todo, amaba convertirse en lobo.

"_¿estás allí?" _la voz mental de Jakob hizo un zumbido antes de que ella dejara pasar las palabras.

"_sep, ahora apresura el paso o las clones llegarán antes"_

Ambos comenzaron a correr a mayor velocidad acortando la distancia que los separaba de su presa. Un seguro clan de vampiros.

La adrenalina corrió con furia por sus venas cuando al llegar vieron que cuatro fríos los estaban esperando con sus colmillos al descubierto. Se cubrían las espaldas ya que Priscila y Mara le bloqueaban el paso al otro lado. La gemela vampira desenfundó sus caninos gruñendo. Por otro lado su hermana volvió a hacer eso asqueroso con sus uñas.

- podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas – dijo Mara con un perfecto portugués, Leah tuvo que traducirle a Jakob

- ustedes son los que quieren atacar – respondió uno de los vampiros.

- necesitamos información y ustedes nos la darán – ellos se miraron desconfiados

- ¿sin ataques?

- es la idea – _"a la mierda con eso, los mato después de que hablen" _comentó Jakob haciendo que Leah sonriera. A ella también le gustaba esa idea. Primero cantan y después se hacen humo. Literalmente.

- ¿Qué quieren saber? – un hombre, posiblemente el líder del clan tomó la palabra, ninguno dejó su pose defensiva.

- lo que sepan sobre unos vampiros italianos que rondan el país

- los Volturi – dijo uno de ellos. Esa palabra fue reconocida por Jakob, el cual gruñó amenazante. Priscila en un parpadeo estuvo frente a él

- ellos están cooperando sin ocasionar problemas, a menos que den la iniciativa no vamos a atacar – él levanto sus labios sobre sus colmillos mostrándose en total desacuerdo con su idea – escúchenme ambos, sé que quieren matar a cualquier cosa que tome sangre humana, pero no todos matan al hacerlo, algunos incluso no ocasionan dolor a la persona, y por lo tanto son inocentes de cualquier prejuicio que ustedes carguen – se giró hacia el grupo que se mantenía atento a las palabras de Mara – ellos solo se alimentan para vivir, no matan, lo sé – Leah pensó en lo que la gemela antipática decía, y se odio a si misma al encontrarle razón. Su deber era matar vampiros así como la policía mataba a los asesinos. Pero si uno de ellos era inocente la convertía en asesina a ella. Era una forma rara y retorcida de pensar las cosas, pero quizás había más sanguijuelas con moral parecida a los Cullen dando vueltas por el mundo.

"_ódiame como yo misma lo hago… pero tiene razón" _Jakob giró la cabeza hacia ella con brusquedad

"_tienes que estar bromeando"_

"_me encantaría"_

"_¿realmente los vas a proteger? fuiste tú quien me amenazó dejando en claro que matarías a cualquier vampiro cerca de un humano"_

"_ellos no están cerca de un humano ahora"_

"_no salieron de noche a contemplar la luna Leah" _ella suspiró.

"_Jakob… solo intento no ser la asesina aquí ¿ya?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_puede que la estúpida aquí tenga un punto, mira, hagamos un trato, un vampiro que esté mordiendo violentamente a un humano es postulante a cenizas, vampiro con una mínima expresión de violencia también… ellos están cooperando" _Jakob gruñó frustrado, lo que significaba que ella había ganado… que era igual a que ganara Priscila. Borra lo último.

- gracias – dijo la licántropa sonriéndoles. Bueno, sonriéndole a Jakob, ni si quiera miró a Leah _"perra estúpida" _pensó con enojo.

- vieron a los Volturi en los bosques hace dos noches atrás, iban dirección al sur, dicen que eran aproximadamente diez y a la cabeza iba uno de los hermanos, el rubio – por su puesto, Cayo. Jakob pensó en la última vez que los había visto, era el hermano menos contento de haber dejado la batalla sin realizar. Aunque nunca se sabe, es probable que esté haciendo todo esto por órdenes de su hermano bipolar.

- tenían encadenados a dos vampiros pero no alcanzaron a ver los rostros – Jakob gimió al imaginarse a su Nessie encadenada como un vil animal, ella, tan… delicada…

"_su piel es delicadamente dura como roca, no le saldrán moretones" _comentó Leah con ironía. ¿Dejo salir un pensamiento sin darse cuenta? _"Sip, así de idiota eres" _respondió ella con acidez.

Los vampiros acorralados seguían donde mismo, mucho más tranquilos que antes pero aun pendientes con sus hombros tensos, miraban a su alrededor esperando cualquier golpe a pesar que Mara les había dicho que nadie los lastimaría si cooperaban. No entendió el porqué a Leah le salió la vena samaritana, pero no pudo contradecirla. No tenía ganas de pelear y menos con ella.

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo que todos tomaran atención. Se acercaba con rapidez

Algo preguntaron los vampiros a lo que Mara asintió con preocupación, Leah tradujo que pedían retirarse. Al tener el permiso no dudaron en comenzar a correr

- ¿eso es lo que creo que es? – preguntó Priscila arrugando la frente intentando ver mas

- no jodas – dijo su hermana con rostro de asombro. Leah y Jakob tampoco lo podían creer… pero si… Jakob sintió el pelaje de su columna erizarse y su cuerpo se puso en guardia casi al instante. No tenía idea el porqué estaba a la defensiva, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Leah miró con atención lo que se acercaba y le costó creerlo. Mierda, era enorme. Más grande que Jakob. Y obviamente mucho más grande que ella. Su velocidad era… no alcanzó a pensar más cuando un enorme lobo negro llegó donde estaban ellos. Maldita sea, de cerca era mucho más imponente, el animal olisqueó el aire y reparó por primera vez en sus acompañantes, miró a Jakob y se mostró cauto, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Leah estos se volvieron en asombro e incredulidad. Ella pensó en hablarle, pero no le dio tiempo ya que el animal giró su rostro hacia las hermanas y gruñó con ferocidad.

"_¡NO!" _Gritó Leah cuando supo lo que haría. Y entonces se lanzó a protegerlas.

_**Yap… bueno, otro capi subido, finalmente se encontraron con los Cullen y varias sorpresas y secretos se están guardando… y apareció un lindo lobito… ya veremos que se trae entre manos. **_

_**¿Alguna idea para qué es lo que estaba en la bolsita verde? Jake está asustado…**_

_**Aclaración:**__** para mi conveniencia CAMBIÉ algo de los libros de Meyer, aquí los vampis no necesariamente matan al cazar, pueden controlar la liberación de la ponzoña y hay algunos que solo comen y se van dejando su presa sin mayores daños… solo para aclarar ^^ **_

_**En fin, la demora al subir fue porque esperé los **__**diez revis**__** y nunca llegaron ¿llegaran esta vez? Les tengo fe así que apuesto por el sí. **_

_**Adiosin! **_

_**Les dejo una foto de la laguna **_naturaindomita . com/wp-content/uploads/2008/09/laguna-de-la-cascada-natura-indomita . JPG


	13. Clan

**Capitulo 13**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Clan

**Soundtrack de hoy: /watch?v=HHcvLZPHQAE "**Do you wanna touch" en versión Glee… me encanta y representa un poco lo que ocurre en el capi xD

**Notas de la autora al final ^^ (Ojo con los links del final!)**

Leah se quedó mirando fijamente al lobo frente a sí. Era… enoooooorme. Intentó compararlo en su cabeza con los demás que conocía, pero fue inútil, hacía años que no veía a la manada, así que no tenía ni idea del tamaño que podrían tener ahora, no podía meterse en la mente de Jakob por quien sabe qué razón, y no habían referentes en California de metamorfos. Jake era el lobo más grande que ella conocía, la superaba por al menos medio metro de altura. El animal de pelaje negro… podría apostar con seguridad que tenía un metro más que ella. ¿Dijo ya que era enooooooorme?

Sabía por Edward que se encontraría con representantes de su misma especie en estos sitios, pero nunca se lo esperó o imaginó realmente, en algún momento fantaseó con la posibilidad de ver a otra mujer loba y así dejar de sentirse como una especie en extinción, pero con la sorpresa que se llevaron las gemelas al verla supo de inmediato que no iba a tener esa suerte.

Hablando de las gemelas… ellas se encontraban a su espalda no muy felices, podría ser debido a que estuvieron a punto de atacarlas o porque Leah se interpuso haciendo de mártir, pudo sentir que la segunda opción era tan probable como la primera, seguramente no les gustó que una loba las protegiera como si fuesen niñas pequeñas, sobre todo porque se supone tienen cuatro veces la edad de Leah. Ella sentiría lo mismo si Jakob lo hiciera, así que las entendía.

Y ahora que Jake había salido en la conversación mental que Leah estaba teniendo, el que estuviese a su lado amenazando al extraño como si ella necesitara refuerzos de alguna manera… no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Si, entendía que las gemelas estuviesen enojadas, pero cuando el extraño se lanzó a atacarlas Leah no alcanzó a procesar lo que estaba haciendo cuando su cuerpo ya estaba interponiéndose en el camino, fue solo un reflejo y es casi seguro que no lo vuelva a hacer, lo que es diferente a la sobreprotección que Jakob tenía desde siempre con ella.

Cuando su cuerpo se intercaló la mueca de agresividad por parte del lobo negro fue reemplazada por una de incredulidad e indecisión, fue como si estuviese incómodo de tenerla frente a él dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Sus orejas ya no estaban totalmente pegadas a su cabeza, no había gruñidos y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Algo muy distinto a Leah, quien mostraba los dientes y tenía una pose enteramente defensiva… y luego aparece Jakob intentando hacerse el héroe poniéndose más adelante de ella, casi bloqueándole el paso en modo defensivo.

"_Mueve tu culo Black, me tapas la vista"_

"_estás loca si piensas que dejaré a este animal cerca de ti"_

"_te comunico que no necesito protección, el único animal problema aquí eres tú, deja de portarte como un maldito guardia y apártate que esta va a ser mi pelea"_ pensó ella acentuando el adjetivo posesivo. No había tenido un enfrentamiento decente en años, la última vez que atacó a un vampiro por su cuenta llegó el mismo personaje peludo de ahora a salvarla y él terminó con varios huesos rotos. No quería que se repitiera la historia. Además, tenía la leve impresión de que una batalla entre el lobo negro y Jakob sería bastante desventajosa para el segundo. No quería a Jakob herido.

"_te recuerdo que no pudiste con unos perritos Leah, menos podrás con él"_ Leah gruñó con fuerza hacia el lobo rojizo totalmente enojada por el comentario que era innecesario.

"_¿Cómo mierda te atreves…"? _un bufido detuvo sus pensamientos haciéndola girar. El lobo negro había vuelto a gruñir, pero ahora el destinatario de ello era Jakob. Fue como si… la apoyara.

¿O ella se estaba volviendo loca?

El instinto animal tomó el control por un par de segundos, los dos machos estaban gruñéndose uno al otro y Leah en algún momento que no vio venir se encontró al medio de la situación, lo cual en le habría parecido gracioso de no ser porque era completamente ridículo. Cansada de la explosión de testosterona Leah ladró con fuerza haciendo que el par cerrara la jodida boca y parara el concierto de gruñidos amenazantes. Tuvo ganas de mirar al cielo dando las gracias cuando los trogloditas se callaron.

Iba a intentar hablar algo con el lobo extraño, pero él se giró y comenzó a correr. Le tomó dos segundo a Leah darse cuenta que la dirección era la misma que la de los vampiros anteriores.

Por segunda vez en el día no se preguntó el porqué, solo corrió para intentar detenerlo. Tendría que analizar a fondo su extraña faceta protectora de chupasangres, era demasiado no ella.

"_¿Dónde mierda vas? Te estás desviando del camino acordado con los Cullen"_ Leah sintió a Jakob corriendo tras ella.

"_sique tu camino, yo los alcanzo"_

"_¿vas tras el lobo ese?" _Leah no contestó _"déjate de estupideces y ven aquí para seguir buscando"_

"_sé lo que hago, sigue tu búsqueda y te veo en un rato" _intentó responderle bien y no entrar en una pelea sin sentido

"_claro que no, te puede ocurrir algo y…"_

"_corta tu maldita preocupación por mi y déjame en paz Jakob" _gruñó mentalmente Leah dejando un asombrado Jakob pegado a la tierra. Que conste que intentó mantener la paciencia, pero él es capaz de acabar con cualquier tranquilidad mental en pocos segundos. Y ella no era ninguna filósofa.

Dejó de escuchar pasos tras ella.

Aceleró sus zancadas esperando llegar a tiempo, prometió que esos vampiros no iban a ser atacados y hoy tenía una vena sobreprotectora demasiado exagerada. Primero las gemelas, una de las cuales estaría mejor muerta que viva, ahora un grupo de cuatro sanguijuelas que siguiendo las leyes naturales deberían estar muertos. No sabía que estaba pasando por su mente pero no podía negarse la impulsividad de protección hacia los demás. Incluso con el idiota de Jakob. Tenía un miedo infundado de que si venía con ella el lobo negro podría herirlo.

Además la trató de débil… definitivamente no lo quería cerca o quien lo dañaría seria ella misma.

Sus pasos la acercaban con rapidez. Se estaba esforzando al máximo por alcanzarlo y le estaba tomando más trabajo del que pensó. El animal era rápido a pesar de su gran tamaño. Cuando finalmente estuvo solo a unos pocos metros se ayudó de un árbol y se lanzó hacia el lobo derribándolo.

Leah se golpeó la cabeza cuando su cuerpo giró en el piso, sus patas se enredaban con las del otro lobo arrastrándola por mas metros de los que debían. Cuando finalmente su cuerpo se detuvo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar despejarse. No se dio el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento cuando estuvo nuevamente de pie, el lobo ya estaba levantado y la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban la incredulidad. Leah pegó un poco más las orejas a su cabeza amenazante. No lo conocía y la diferencia de tamaño sería una clara ventaja para él en caso de una batalla.

Hubo un zumbido en su cabeza y el clic inmediato después.

"_no voy a herirte" _una voz ronca y masculina se coló en su cabeza haciendo eco en su cráneo, un estremecimiento involuntario cruzó su columna.

"_permíteme dudarlo" _dijo Leah volviendo a la postura defensiva que perdió por un segundo al escucharlo hablar.

"_no podría dañar a una mujer" _ella rodó los ojos. Otro más que intentaba ser un caballero. Justo en el momento en que le iba a contestar un simpático "ándate a la mierda" algo salió de la nada tomándolos desprevenidos. Un vampiro arremetió contra el costado del lobo negro haciéndolo caer. Un segundo después Leah tenía a otro en su espalda.

Rápidamente se tiró al suelo rodando para quitárselo de encima y lográndolo, debía evitar que sus dientes alcanzaran su cuello o se acababan las vacaciones en Brasil para ella. Escuchaba los gruñidos y golpes de la otra batalla, pero sus ojos no podían seguirla. Una sanguijuela rubia se abalanzaba sobre ella nuevamente. Leah sin perder tiempo se lanzó al ataque mostrando sus dientes.

El choque que se produjo entre sus cuerpos sonó como si dos rocas gigantes se encontraran. Ella cayó sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo pero este golpeó sus costillas haciéndola jadear. Sintió las uñas del maldito atravesar su muslo pero ignoró el dolor. Iba a poner sus dientes en la cabeza del vampiro cuando de alguna forma se escabulló y la lanzó de lado, posicionándose sobre su costado. Se preparó para lanzarle un golpe, pero Leah fue más rápida y con los dientes tomó el hombro del vampiro y apretó con fuerza.

Sus dientes se juntaron con un sonoro chasquido. Junto a ella cayó el cuerpo de su enemigo partido en dos.

Con asco escupió el pedazo que tenía en su boca hacia los arbustos lejanos. Intentó recordar si en el bolsillo de su pantalón amarrado en su tobillo tenia fósforos o un encendedor. Resopló cuando se hizo consciente de que su muslo aun dolía un poco, pero al mirarlo ya no sangraba.

Bien. Al menos ya no tenía problemas coagulando.

"_¿estás bien?" _Leah se giró encontrándose al lobo negro a poca distancia. Su mirada era penetrante, ya no había nada de la incredulidad anterior, pero… sus ojos eran demasiado profundos. Y ahora que los veía de cerca… tenían un increíble color azul _"¿lo estás?_

"_si" _respondió tratando de volver a centrarse _"¿tu?" _ Se demoró un poco en contestarle y en ningún momento dejo de mirarla directo a los ojos.

"_perfecto" _

"_bien… hay que quemar los cuerpos y después me dirás que mierda tienes en la cabeza para atacarnos" _sin esperar respuesta Leah se giró hacia unos árboles. Con calma volvió a ser humana. Se colocó su pantalón y polera de tirantes. Rezó por tener algo con lo que hacer fuego…

Mala suerte.

- mierda – dijo al notar que no tenía nada. Hizo una nota mental de cargar siempre con ella una caja de fósforos y un encendedor. Llevaría también una botella con gasolina si tan solo su pantalón fuera más grande. Un olor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Salió de su escondite y notó que los dos cuerpos estaban apilados y ardiendo en llamas. El asqueroso olor dulzón de los vampiros se mezcló con el del humo inundando el ambiente. Notaba el cuerpo de alguien al otro lado de la columna humeante pero no lograba verlo con claridad.

Rodeó el sitio y finalmente lo vio.

Un hombre de al menos dos metros de altura se encontraba de perfil mirando con concentración el fuego, su ceño fruncido, sus labios juntos… increíble perfil, Leah lo miró con asombro. No era como los demás metamorfos que ella conocía, su piel era de un tono dorado, resultado de la exposición prolongada al sol, se notaba que no era su tono natural, en algún momento su piel debió ser blanca, muy diferente a la morena que lucían todos en la Push. Su cabello rizado y de un castaño claro le daba el aspecto de chico surfista, lo tenía corto atrás y un poco más largo adelante. Su cuerpo… estaba cubierto solo por unos pantalones cortos un poco más arriba de medio muslo… tenia cada musculo marcado tal y como sería en el caso de un hombre lobo. A pesar de que todos los lobos en la reserva gozan de un cuerpo envidiable, ninguno le llamó la atención además de Jakob… hasta ahora.

Como si sintiera que lo observaban volteó su rostro y la miró fijamente.

Dios… sus ojos…

Creyó verlos azules cuando era lobo… pero ahora… tenían un color verde azulado… y a medida que él se acercaba Leah era capaz de ver mas y mas colores en sus iris, toques de un color amarillo decoraban las vetas verdes y todo era rodeado de un tono musgo. El brillo del sol provocaba un destello misterioso y llamativo.

Jesús. El tipo era desconcertantemente hermoso.

- es imposible – dijo él cuando se encontró delante de ella con poco espacio que los separara. Leah estuvo de acuerdo, esa era la siguiente palabra que tenía en mente cuando lo vio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- que seas mujer.

- la última vez que miré si lo era – contestó Leah, quiso acercarse más y verlo de cerca. De más cerca. Tocarlo si era posible.

- eres metamorfa, no es posible – ella hizo una mueca, él no dejaba de mirarla.

- hace un par de años hubiese estado de acuerdo contigo – iba a decir algo mas pero su garganta no emitió sonido cuando se dio cuenta que él había levantado una de sus manos. Leah se congeló. Fue inevitable que quisiese cerrar los ojos cuando los dedos rozaron su mejilla… un toque suave, casi inexistente pero electrizante a la vez. Se separó demasiado rápido.

Le tomó un par de segundos volver a la realidad… pero ella finalmente despertó dándose cuenta de que era demasiada cercanía para ser buena.

- no te me vuelvas a acercar de esa manera, no te conozco y no confió en ti.

- ya dije que no te haría daño – él tipo arrugó el ceño al mirarla, como si estuviese molesto por tener que repetirle eso, Leah hizo el mismo gesto molesta porque él se molestó… si, era totalmente consciente de que eso no tenía ningún sentido.

- y yo sigo sin creerte mucho, no me vengas con la estupidez de que no le harías daño a una mujer porque casi atacas a un par – Leah apuntó hacia algún sitio en el bosque refiriéndose a lo que ocurrió con las gemelas

- tu protegiste a tu enemigo – dijo él de modo acusatorio ignorando el que Leah lo haya culpado de algo segundos antes, ella levantó los hombros sin darle importancia

- estaba a un lado de la vampira, solo fue un bono

- debes estar confundida, yo no quería matar a la licántropa

- ¿no? – Leah lo sabía, era consciente de que el lobo iba por la vampira, pero por algún motivo siguió con el juego – era la única en el sitio con el merito para morir

- ¿la vampira no?

- es la gemela simpática – el hombre frente a ella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír. Sus párpados se juntaron un poco achicando sus ojos con ese gesto, sus iris brillaron haciéndolo más lindo de que lo era estando serio.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó él de repente pero sin abandonar la sonrisa

- Leah

- ¿y tu apellido?

- ¿es un interrogatorio? – contestó ella

- compláceme – Leah tragó en seco… bien, hace mucho que un hombre no le pedía eso. Ignoró el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Clearwater – dijo, él se vio un poco decepcionado – al parecer no soy quien crees

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- tu cara de decepción al escuchar mi apellido fue notorio, no sabes disimular – contestó, pero él no dijo nada. Leah no quería ser la que continuara con la conversación, pero la curiosidad de saber su nombre pudo mas - ¿tu?

- Gabriel – elevó la mano y Leah dudó en estrecharla, pero al final lo hizo – mucho gusto

- eso lo veremos – respondió ella, se fijo en la improvisada fogata que ya desaparecía, quiso golpear a unas mujeres por pedirles que no maltrataran a un grupo de vampiros… porque, vaya sorpresa, los dos que yacían haciéndose humo eran parte de ese aquelarre. Miró a su alrededor esperando que en cualquier momento aparecieran los otros dos, pero no habían sonidos además de los típicos del bosque.

Leah se dio cuenta de que aun tenía su mano estrechando la de él. La separó de golpe.

- ¿realmente eres metamorfa? – rodó los ojos, vamos, no era tan difícil de creer… bueno, si lo era, pero él la había visto como loba.

- me viste peluda, en cuatro patas y mordiendo un vampiro, pistas suficientes ¿no crees?

- llevo muchos siglos por esta tierra, nunca vi a una mujer transformándose, además… - él se mantuvo en silencio, Leah sintió curiosidad

- ¿además? – Gabriel negó con la cabeza

- nada, simplemente me es difícil de creer

- bueno, créelo, yo ya lo asumí – Leah se alejó un poco y rodeó al hombre, miró al cielo y viendo la posición del sol supo que había pasado más tiempo del que pretendía, tenían que seguir la búsqueda y Jakob no se iba a mantener mucho tiempo alejado si ella no volvía, tenían bastante trecho que recorrer antes de volver a encontrarse con los Cullen y esta vez tenía todas las intenciones de no llegar tarde – en fin, un gusto matar vampiros contigo – se giró sacudiendo su mano en el aire a gesto de despedida.

Su brazo fue agarrado con fuerza deteniendo su avance.

- espera – le pidió él, Leah lo miró enarcando una ceja - ¿Dónde vas?

- ¿qué te importa?

- me importa

- ¿a si? –Ella se sacudió el agarre de su brazo – dame una razón del porque te importa y quizás, solo quizás, te diga dónde voy – él se mantuvo callado, dudando si abrir la boca o no. Leah continuaba mirando sus ojos. Diablos, le encantaban, podría mirarlos fijamente todo el día y no se cansaría de eso.

- estoy curioso, eres única y tengo el presentimiento de que no te debería perder de vista.

- curiosidad y un presentimiento… mala respuesta – Leah se giró nuevamente para marcharse y esta vez nada la agarró.

- por favor – escuchó que pedían a su espalda. Gruñó. Contarle o no contarle, he allí el dilema… bueno, ¿Qué mal podría hacerle el darle una simple respuesta? De todas maneras no era un secreto de estado.

- tengo una búsqueda que realizar y me estás retrasando

- ¿Cuál búsqueda?

- tu complejo de reportero está cansándome

- sería más fácil si me respondieras

- sería mejor que me dejaras tranquila

- esa no es una opción – la seriedad en su voz detuvo su diálogo. Leah tenía varias opciones, la primera era mandarlo a la mierda con su siempre poca delicadeza, la segunda era contestarle rogando que dejara de hacerle preguntas, la tercera era seguir con su charla sin sentido pero entretenida.

Si, definitivamente la charla se estaba haciendo entretenida.

- una… - pensó en la palabra que usaría para definir a Renesme – amiga de mi… - ¿amigo? Explicarlo no era tan fácil – es una larga historia.

- tengo tiempo.

- tú lo tienes, yo no.

- entonces haz un resumen – Leah gruñó. El tipo era hermoso, si, pero su curiosidad de niño pequeño la estaba encabronando.

- la estúpida imprimación del idiota de mi ex casi-novio-por-seis-días fue secuestrada por un grupo de malditos chupasangres italianos y ahora nosotros intentamos rescatarla – dijo atropelladamente - ¿contento?

- ¿italianos? – Leah asintió – los Volturi – bien… no se esperaba que él supiera de ellos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de los Volturi?

- nada

- como si te fuera a creer, devuélveme el favor y dime que sabes ¿los has visto?

- pensé que estabas apurada por irte

- no me vengas con eso ahora, respóndeme

- larga historia

- haz un maldito resumen – gruñó Leah acercándose y apuntando su pecho hasta tocarlo. Gabriel se acercó un poco más, ella se encontraba tan metída en su enojo momentáneo que no se fijó que no había espacio entre ellos. Gabriel inhaló profundamente haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran

- Dios, hueles exquisito – susurró extasiado. Él examinó su rostro, Leah sintió sus ojos escaneando cada centímetro hasta que se detuvo en…

Debió suponer que eso iba a pasar, en algún sitio de su cabeza lo supo, pero esa idea no alcanzó a llegar a su consciente, porque ni bien él miró sus labios la besó. Leah demoró un segundo en reaccionar y entonces golpeó su pecho alejándolo.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? – gruñó

- lo siento…

- me importa un carajo que lo sientas, no… - Leah se detuvo al sentir esa punzada atravesándole el cuerpo, se abrazó el abdomen intentando detener el temblor que la recorrió mientras el calor la envolvía. De un segundo a otro se sintió en llamas, se estaba incendiando.

- ¿estás bien? – Leah quiso decirle que no se acercara, por varias razones que le diría en el momento que su cabeza estuviera mas lúcida, pero al alzar la mirada lo único que pudo ver fue su pecho desnudo y esos increíbles ojos. Su mente se nubló por completo y perdió el control de sí misma, en lo único que podía pensar fue en lo que quería hacer. Por más que luchó contra eso no pudo detenerse.

Totalmente enceguecida por la bruma extraña que la envolvía se abalanzó hacia Gabriel, tomó su cuello con fuerza y estampó sus labios, no le dio tiempo a responder o siquiera a entender algo de lo que estaba pasando, solo aprovechó que intentara tomar aire para profundizar el beso. Muy a su pesar un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Los brazos de Gabriel tomaron su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, su calor traspasando la delgada tela de su polera lleno directamente hacia un sitio al que no debía ir.

No supo cual de los dos soltaba los gemidos siguientes, pero no le importó, el noventa por ciento de su cerebro estaba concentrado en continuar con el beso, seguir pegada a el cuerpo masculino y sentir las manos de él recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su espalda baja… cuando ese porcentaje pensó en llevar las cosas a un plano mayor reaccionó.

Y entonces todo en ella se detuvo.

Se alejó de él de un empujón, respiraban aceleradamente. _"mierda, mierda, está pasando de nuevo" _era lo único que Leah podía pensar, sabía que pasaría, estaba dentro de sus planes, pero era más fuerte que el año pasado.

Podía sentir la mirada de Gabriel posada sobre ella, pero intentó ignorarlo lo más posible, tenia cosas en su cabeza que la estaban perturbando en demasía, comenzó a hacer planes para evitar los hechos venideros a toda costa… pero no lograba hacerlo bien ya que la sensación de ser observada era demasiado. Pasaron pocos segundos, que Leah sintió como horas, mientras ellos intentaban controlar su respiración.

- wow – dijo Gabriel. Ella se habría reído o vanagloriado a sí misma en otra ocasión por dejar a un hombre de esas características así de anonadado. Pero ahora no– si querías que el beso fuera así…

- eso no debió pasar –Leah tomó su cabeza expectante por otra punzada, mas dolor, calor, algo… pero nada. La maldita cosa solo tiraba migajas de lo que iba a hacer después y eso la enfermaba.

- yo no tengo problemas en que pase de nuevo.

- estoy hablando enserio.

- yo también – aseguró.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? Por favor – gruñó Leah – controla tus hormonas.

- llevó más de medio siglo sin sentirlas de esta manera, déjame gozar – respondió con una sonrisa. Leah lo miró por un segundo y se asombró de que cualquier rastro de enojo hubiese desaparecido de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Hasta hace unos segundos estaba enardecida con ella misma por no controlarse… ahora nada. Intentó pensar en otra cosa o terminaría volviéndose loca.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó con curiosidad, Gabriel miró al cielo como si estuviese contando

- ¿edad real o aparente?

- ambas

- comencé a transformarme a los 17, dejé de envejecer cuando aparenté 25 y hace unos mese cumplí los 503 años – Leah jadeó. Mierda. ¿Habían licántropos hace más de medio milenio? Gruñó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que a su lado ella era, literalmente, una niña… un bebé… demonios, a su lado ella ni si quiera existía.

- ¿de dónde eres?

- muchas preguntas – dijo él acercándose un poco mas, Leah retrocedió un paso haciendo que rodara los ojos – no te espantes, no muerdo… mucho – ella soltó un irónico "Ja" haciéndolo sonreír – hagamos un trato, yo te cuento de mí, no muy corta, vida solo si me dejas acompañarte en tu búsqueda

- no hay trato – respondió ella inmediatamente

- ¿y por qué no?

- no te conozco – Gabriel tomó su mano y la apretó

- Gabriel Diederich Schmidt, 503 años cumplidos hace cinco meses, actualmente soltero y dispuesto para lo que quieras – se presentó con una sonrisa enorme. Leah quiso decirle que estuviera dispuesto a perderse, pero al final dijo otra cosa.

- ¿alemán?

- teóricamente – Leah elevó una ceja pidiendo una explicación – si quieres saberlo déjame acompañarte.

- no es suficiente que conozca tu nombre.

- conoces mi boca y te faltó poco para conocer mi garganta – Leah bufó – podemos seguir en el camino de conocernos, hasta ahora vamos bien.

- buen intento soltero dispuesto, pero no gracias – Leah sacó su mano del agarre y se giró para marcharse, no logró avanzar mucho cuando Gabriel le bloqueó el paso con su enorme humanidad.

- tómate un minuto para pensarlo

- dame una buena razón para que te deje

- vas por los Volturi, no quiero que vayas sola – Leah iba a hablar pero él se adelantó – se que eres totalmente capaz de patear traseros de muchos vampiros y sinceramente te tendría miedo en una batalla, pero estando contigo te podría ayudar – ella lo escuchó con calma. O bueno, intentaba escucharlo, la verdad es que su mente no estaba muy concentrado que digamos. Descontando el hecho de que el cuerpo y los ojos de Gabriel serian suficientes como para desconcentrar a cualquiera, estaba el pequeño gran detalle de lo que ocurrió hace un par de minutos. Mierdas, casi se come las amígdalas del tipo en ese beso. Estaba comenzando, podía sentirlo. Y ellos podían olerlo… demonios… otro hombre cerca posiblemente no era una buena idea. Corrección. Definitivamente era una mala idea - ¿y qué me dices?

- yo no estoy sola así que despreocúpate

- ¿hablas el lobito rojo? – Leah gruñó, no era necesario la descalificación

- su nombre es Jakob y no es un lobito

- cariño, no era de forma despectiva – algo en sus ojos le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad – era solo una forma de decir… piénsalo Leah – ella quiso cerrar los ojos, su nombre se escuchaba exquisita en sus labios. _"Contrólate animal" _se retó a sí misma – yo llevo peleando contra los vampiros desde antes de la era luterana, mi primera batalla fue en Alemania en 1525 y no he parado desde entonces - se detuvo un momento para dejar que sus palabras resonaran en el ambiente – pongo mi vasta experiencia a tu disposición

- ¿Por qué? – Gabriel volvió a inspirar hinchando su pecho, su rostro demostrando el éxtasis en esa inspiración. Entonces Leah supo porqué él no quería separarse de ella, podría tener muchas razones, pero esta era una muy fuerte – eres la primera mujer lobo que conozco – "_soy la única" _agregó Leah en su cabeza – no te quiero perder de vista

Se mantuvo en silencio, no quería y quería que fuera con ella. Pero su mente tenía claro que toda esta atracción no era nada más que una ilusión, un espejismo que se terminaría en un par de semanas más, un mes con suerte. Además, era inevitable, si Leah le decía que se fuera a la mierda, tenía la seguridad de que la seguiría atreves de los bosques.

- déjame acompañarte – rogó acercándose y pasando un dedo por su mejilla ¿en qué momento se acercó tanto?

- ni lo sueñes – Leah cerró los ojos. Esa respuesta no salió de su boca. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban con seriedad. Mentira. La miraban con rabia. Cuando los ojos de Jakob se posaron en Gabriel el término rabia era algo alegre en comparación. Mierda, lo miraba con odio, profundo. Podía entender todo eso de llamado animal pero si había una guerra de testosterona ella los mandaba a la mierda a ambos y se devolvía a estados unidos.

- ¿disculpa?

- no pienses que nos vas a acompañar

- ¿nos? – Al principio Gabriel se notaba confundido, pero rápidamente cayó en el entendimiento – tu eres el otro lobo – dijo apuntándolo, una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo lo contrario a Jakob - ¿eres alfa de una manada?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- tomaré eso como un sí, eso explicaría el porqué tengo esta sensación de cuidado contigo

- ¿eres alfa? – Gabriel soltó una carcajada, Leah miró a su alrededor buscando a las gemelas y… espera, allí vienen

- para nada, corro solo desde… digamos que mucho tiempo – Gabriel miró a Leah de una forma que a Jakob le gustó menos que nada. Esa fue una mirada cómplice ¿verdad? ¿Cómo mierda miras a una persona así cuando la conoces solo hace una hora? Se reprimió mentalmente, él sabía que no debió dejar que Leah fuera sola. Debió seguirla, acompañarla aunque no quisiese… pero la manera en que le pidió que se alejara…

Si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que le dio algo de miedo.

Pero no lo era así que se concentraría en que respetó su decisión.

Mentira.

Desde la mañana Leah estaba más agresiva de lo que era realmente, ya no solo era un ataque verbal, si no que tenía una pose defensiva permanente en su cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba mucho más atractiva que antes. Mucho más. Muuuuuuucho… y no tenía claro si era debido a la iluminación natural de Brasil, el aire carnavalesco típico de estos sitios… o solo ella.

Si. Era solo ella. Hermosa.

- ¿nos vas a atacar de nuevo? – Priscila se acercaba a paso normal y en su rostro había una mezcla de enojo y seducción. Por el recorrido que hicieron sus ojos en el cuerpo del idiota era más de lo segundo. Mara estaba un poco más atrás, ella se veía claramente enojada.

- espero que sí – dijo Leah cruzándose de brazos, Gabriel se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró

- ¿Cuál es la gemela simpática? – Leah no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el inicio de su conversación

- ella – respondió apuntando a Mara, quien no se veía feliz

- ¿estás segura? No se ve para nada amigable

- la quisiste matar ¿Qué esperabas? – ahora fue él quien sonrió. Se escuchó el gruñido soltado por Jakob y a Leah no pudo importarle menos.

- buen punto – dijo Gabriel hacia Leah, luego se giró hacia las hermanas – lo lamento, fue mi instinto básico al haber un vampiro cerca, nada personal.

- deberás recompensarme por el mal rato – Leah rodó los ojos ante la indirecta de la licántropa ofrecida.

- de hecho no, porque a quien quería matar era a ella – respondió Gabriel apuntando a Mara. Leah hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir lo complacida que estuvo ante esa respuesta

- yo debería matarte ahora mismo – gruñó la vampira

- vamos, no te enojes, no te hice nada al final

- quisiste atacarnos

- ella te defendió – dijo él apuntando a Leah. Al parecer al lobo le encantaba apuntar a la gente

- defendía a la licántropa

- a ella la pueden matar – respondió Leah al dicho de Mara – tu hermana me caería mejor si dejara de tener pulso créeme

- de todas formas, debería patear tu pulgoso trasero por tratar de matarme

- podrías pateármelo mañana si quieres

- ¿te veré mañana? - preguntó Mara confundida, al parecer no había escuchado la petición de Gabriel y Leah aun pensaba en la respuesta

- claro que no, nosotros nos vamos y este se perderá en algún lado del bosque lo más lejos posible de nosotros, no me interesa donde – Jakob miró directamente a los ojos de Gabriel intentando traspasarle una orden, después de todo, él era el alfa de una manada y el tipejo no era nada, un simple lobo solitario, algún efecto debería tener un macho alfa sobre un lobo solitario ¿no? – te quiero lejos de Leah

Gabriel se quedó en silencio mirando al joven, sabía claramente que intentaba hacer, y por un segundo quiso reír. Si tan solo el niño supiera se daría cuenta de que nada que él pueda hacer funcionaría, a este punto ya era inmune a cualquier tipo de poder alfa. No importaba cuantas manadas estuviesen frente a él, no importaba que todos los alfas del planeta se unieran para tratar de dominarlo. No funcionaría con él.

- relaja ese ceño – dijo Gabriel relajado – no me afecta – se giró y sonrió a una pensativa Leah - ¿bueno y? ¿Decidiste?

Ella elevó la mirada y se conectó nuevamente con esos ojos verdes ¿dijo que le encantaban sus ojos? Pero le tomó solo un pequeño desvío para enfocar los negros de Jakob. Estaba segura que su viaje con esos dos juntos iba a ser una locura. Dos machos en su radar no eran para nada bueno.

- él no irá – respondió Jakob con voz seca y demandante. El maldito estaba dando una orden. Leah lo miró intentando entender cómo podía seguir queriendo dominarla cuando no tenía ningún derecho o poder en hacerlo. La relación de ellos dos se ha basado casi siempre en un equilibrio de poderes, cuando estaban en la Push, Leah debía tragarse su enojo o Jakob usaba el poder alfa. Luego en California, las luchas por el poder muchas veces terminaban con ellos dos en la cama y un increíble empate. Ahora… Leah sentía que cada vez que Jakob intentaba controlarla era inaceptable. Ya sea porque lo amaba y no quería pelear, o porque moría de ganas de tener una relación normal en la cual uno de los dos cede en las decisiones, o simplemente porque encontraba estúpido que él quisiese algo después de todo lo que le hizo. Sea cual sea la razón, que Jakob decidiera por ella la llevaba a querer contradecirlo al segundo después.

- si irá – contradijo a Jake quien solo la miró confundida. Las gemelas estaban calladas, Mara tenía una mirada de desconfianza bastante aceptable después de lo que pasó, Priscila por su parte mostraba una sonrisa enorme, estaba obviamente encantada.

- no

- Jakob no quiero pelear

- pues entonces no me contradigas – dijo acercándose a ella

- estoy al límite de una migraña de proporciones, una discusión por algo tan estúpido como una persona más en el grupo me terminará de empujar

- bien, ahorrémonos tu dolor de cabeza, una discusión estúpida y el tiempo que deberíamos emplear en la búsqueda y di que él no irá – Leah lo quiso golpear por sus últimas palabras cargadas de tono alfa. Y golpearse a si misma después porque en el fondo sabia que Jakob tenía razón. Respiró hondo y trató de argumentar sin elevar la voz. Mas.

- tu tono alfa no me afecta, así que deja de usarlo, y si lo piensas Gabriel es un lobo con años de experiencia…

- yo también – interrumpió él.

- Jakob, tiene _siglos_ de experiencia – corrigió – nos será útil en la batalla y en la búsqueda que tanto te importa – trató de que su voz no saliera dura, pero fracaso.

- Leah… él no irá, fin del asunto – Jakob estaba enojado. Se volvió a regañar a sí mismo por dejarla ir tras el estúpido lobo en un comienzo, quiso darle su espacio cuando se fue para evitar una pelea más grande, pero cuando el tiempo pasaba y Leah no volvía, cualquier enojo dio paso a la preocupación, fue por eso que fue a buscarla, y la encontró con facilidad siguiendo el fuerte aroma que Leah desprendía últimamente. Un olor a bosque después de la lluvia mezclado con flores silvestres… algo exquisito, adictivo… volviendo al tema. Él era un idiota por darle el tiempo a su mujer para acercarse a un lobo que no era él. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Jakob no quería que el tipejo los acompañara, no quería a un macho metamorfo cerca de la única mujer lobo en el mundo, cerca de su mujer. Era algo netamente territorial y podrían llamarlo animal o lo que quisieran, le valía una mierda. Leah era de él sin importar cuánto ella se negara, no quería compartirla, no quería verla con nadie más. No podría soportar verla feliz en brazos de alguien que no es él. Si, también podrían acusarlo de egoísta. Pero adivinen cuanto le valdría eso.

Leah entrecerró sus ojos y aceleró un poco su respiración. Lo que traducido significaba que estaba comenzando a enojarse. Y Jakob no podía entender el porqué estaban teniendo esta discusión ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese vejestorio? ¿Por qué quiere que los acompañe? ¿Solo para contradecirlo?

- las hermanitas clones nos acompañan a pesar de que no aguanto a la licántropa roñosa, y a menos que ella se meta conmigo yo no me quejo como niñita, ahora, tu dejarás que Gabriel venga con nosotros o mi viaje llega hasta aquí ¿entendido? – a Jake se le atoró la respiración en la garganta.

- tiene que ser una broma

- hablo demasiado enserio – a Jakob se le achicó el corazón y una fugaz y asquerosa idea se le pasó por la mente

- tu… no te habrás… - no pudo seguir, Leah entendió a los segundos soltando una risa irónica

- Dios, eso sería tan conveniente

- ¿Qué? – tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta antes de continuar hablando, no podía creer que realmente unas simples palabra pudieran herirlo tanto, no quería saber cómo sería en caso de que ella le confirmara todo… si ella lo abandonara por alguien más - ¿te alegraría imprimarte de él?

- de esa forma dejaría de dolerme tanto – contestó Leah haciendo que él se sintiera peor. No quería ser egoísta, Dios sabe que no quería serlo… pero no concibe una vida sin Leah. No puede. No ahora, no después de todo.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – el dolor dio pasó al enojo - ¿quieres contradecirme? ¿Verte más fuerte ante el resto? ¿O solo disfrutas haciéndome sufrir?

- ¿tú sufrir? – dijo Leah con ironía – no me hagas reír Jakob, no tienes idea lo que es sufrir, no sabes lo que se siente ver como todo se repite una y otra vez sin importar cuánto te esfuerces en romper el maldito circulo, no me hables de sufrimiento por esto está muy lejos de la forma en que te puedo cagar la vida si quisiera

- ¿es una amenaza? – una voz en el fondo de la mente de Jakob le dijo que cerrara la boca porque la mujer frente a él tenía bastante razón, pero es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo así que solo la ignoró y continuó la pelea – o quizás solo quieres que te vea con lástima, pobre de ti que has sufrido toda tu vida – Leah, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no lo golpeó, tampoco se puso roja de la rabia, ni si quiera gruñó. Solo lo miró herida.

Y eso fue mucho peor.

- dime una cosa – preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada de él – si yo me fuera ahora mismo, y te pidiera que dejaras todo para ir conmigo. Comenzar todo de cero, tú y yo Jakob… sinceramente ¿te irías conmigo?

Leah lo miró rogando porque le dijera que si _"por favor Jakob, dime que si, dame una maldita luz porque me estoy quedando sin nada"_ él apartó la mirada de ella concentrándose en el suelo, los segundos pasaban y él no contestaba, Leah se comenzó a desesperar _"mírame, por amor a dios, mírame y di que si"_ gritó en silencio, pero Jakob no decía nada. Ella se estaba quedando sin esperanzas.

- Primero debo encontrar a Renesme, no puedo irme sin hacerlo – y todo se desmoronó para ella. Cerró los ojos un segundo, no porque quisiera aguantar las lagrimas, si no para ocultar el dolor de esa respuesta. Las lágrimas son relativamente fáciles de guardar. Pero el dolor… demora un poco en ocultarlo tras el enojo falso que siempre tenía como coraza. Mierda… después de todo lo que había pasado debería dolerle menos, pero no era así, y ahora, no solo estaba la agonía, sino también la desesperanza.

Estaba consciente que él le respondería algo parecido, pero maldita sea, Leah necesitaba un aliciente, algo que la impulsara a seguir luchando. Estaba en un nivel de patetismo tal que una mentira la habría hecho feliz, si Jakob hubiese dicho que si… si tan solo le hubiese mentido, hubiese sido suficiente ya que al menos ella sabría que él tenía las intenciones de hacerlo aunque no pudiese. Leah lo habría abrazado, besado y dicho que continuaran la búsqueda porque ella sabía que la imprimación era innegable. Mierda. Lo habría esperado.

Maldita sea. Lo habría esperado.

Ahora no.

Sintiendo su garganta seca solo asintió y se giró, necesitaba ir lejos de él por unos minutos.

- ¿te irás? – preguntó Jakob a su espalda. Buena pregunta. Y la respuesta era fácil.

- no – dijo sin voltearse, a pesar de que lo había perdido, aun tenía algo porque luchar, y a menos que Edward le dijera que las cosas habían cambiado no podía irse – pero Gabriel viene con nosotros, fin del asunto – y sin esperar nada siguió caminando. Jakob no dijo nada. No tenía ánimos para pensar en una razón de su mutismo. A estas alturas no le importaba mucho. Respiró hondo mientras se acercaba al resto, no lograba recordar si fueron ellos los que se distanciaron o los demás. Daba igual en todo caso, todos los presentes tenían hiperacusia, lo más posible es que hayan escuchado todo. Botó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

Enderezó los hombros. Elevó la barbilla. Paso firme. Mostrarse dura, digna, fuerte. Que nadie notara como se estaba derrumbando por dentro.

- Leah – Gabriel la miró con ojos preocupados, agradeció internamente que no hubiera lástima en ellos

- vas con nosotros – respondió, su voz algo pastosa, pero podría ser peor – y ni creas que se me olvidó tu trato, deberás contarme tu historia aunque no quieras – agregó parándose frente a él, Gabriel sonrió levemente

- haré lo que tú quieras – pasó el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla y Leah lo sintió más que si la hubiese abrazado. No le gustaban los consuelos porque la mayoría de las veces derivaban en llanto, y ella no iba a llorar.

- bienvenido a este… raro clan – dijo Mara, aun desconfiada pero intentando alivianar el tenso ambiente - ¿podemos llamarnos clan?

- si tú anduvieras en cuatro patas podríamos ser una manada – dijo Gabriel siguiéndole el juego. Pero sin dejar de mirar intermitentemente a Leah, la cual no soportaba estar allí un minuto más.

- dejen las bienvenidas y comencemos a buscar – declaró Jakob pasando atreves del grupo directo hacia los bosques perdiéndose de vista, Leah ni si quiera se giró a mirarlo.

- volvamos a correr entonces – Priscila le dio una sonrisa coqueta el nuevo integrante del grupo antes de comenzar su carrera, su hermana por su parte solo desapareció.

- gracias por decir que si – dijo Gabriel a una inmóvil Leah

- no hagas que me arrepienta – respondió ella levantando la mirada del piso – no quiero peleas de machos, no quiero intentos descarados de coqueteo conmigo y me vas a decir cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres seguir a los Volturi, tu escusa de no querer perderme de vista no me la compro

- haré lo que tú quieras – susurró, Leah asintió – y eso va también si necesitas ayuda ¿necesitas…?

- no – le cortó – estoy perfectamente bien – Gabriel no le creyó ni un poco – deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a correr, hay una hibrido que rescatar – y sin más se giró corriendo.

Gabriel la vio perdiéndose por los bosques, al notarse solo se quitó los pantalones, los amarró a su tobillo y se volvió lobo al segundo después. Sabía que tendría que contarle su historia en algún momento, pero esperaba poder aplazar eso lo más posible.

No quería volver al pasado.

_**Aquí de nuevo, cumpliendo a los 10 lindos revis del capi pasado, pueden que queden con algunas dudas de lo que le pasa a Leah que casi se come a nuestro lindo nuevo lobito… quien tenga una teoría soy toda ojos dispuesta a leerla. **_

_**Por otro lado, Gabriel se guarda sus buenos secretos, mas de medio milenio de vida… no es para menos. Para la que le interese, en los links siguientes les dejo a nuestro Alemán… varias deberían conocerlo… creo xD**_

**Taylor kinney homorazzi . com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/taylor-kinney-bike . jpg **

_**Pero también les dejo un recordatorio de los hermoso que es nuestro Jake...**_

**Taylor Lautner munfitnessblog . com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/Shirtless-Taylor-Lautner-Six-Pack-Abs . jpg**__

_**Y en esta una comparacion de ambos… den su propio veredicto. Ya saben, anteponer las 3w, quitarle los espacios y listo.**_

**Competencia 1 **.eclipsemovie . _6-280x260 . jpg

**Competencia 2 **favim . com/mini/201106/22/body-hot-jacob-black-mason-lockwood-taylor-kinney-taylor-lautner-79152 . jpg

_**En fin, me despido hasta los nuevos diez revis y el capi siguiente.**_

_**Pd: si alguien quiere que ocurra algo especial en esta historia solo dígame, veré si puedo incorporarlo con los créditos correspondientes. **_

_**Besos!**_


	14. Celo

**Capitulo 14**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Celo

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista. Árboles. Tenía que admitir que le sorprendía un poco seguir en el bosque. Pensó por algún momento de que, al ser capaz de ver nuevamente, ya no habría nada de Brasil a su alrededor.

Lo primero que hizo fue girar su cabeza y buscarlo. Su lado humano salió a relucir cuando un pequeño mareo la llenó con el movimiento, pero lo ignoró, era más importante… allí está.

Suspiró con alivio cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de él. Una sonrisa se puso en sus labios al darse cuenta de que él también la buscaba, casi con la misma desesperación. Movieron sus cuerpos casi al mismo tiempo con intensiones de tocarse. Ella necesitaba tocarlo para mantenerse tranquila.

- Ness – susurró Nahuel cuando estuvo cerca. Ella escondió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Era increíble como solo su olor era capaz de tranquilizarla. Todo parecía mucho mejor cuando estaba cerca - ¿estás bien?

- ahora si – respondió ella - ¿tu? – Nahuel se separó de ella y buscó sus labios, comenzó un beso casto que se profundizo casi al segundo, Renesme quiso tocar su cabello, cruzar sus brazos en su cuello y acercar sus cuerpos… pero la soga en sus muñecas y rodillas no se lo permitieron, ni si quiera intentó usar su fuerza para romperlas, sabía que no lo lograría. Apoyaron sus frentes para poder respirar un poco – ahora estoy bien

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Nessie. La situación era ridícula. Ella debería estar en casa, con sus padres, abuelos y tíos. Tirada sobre el sillón con Nahuel abrazándola mientras veían una película como haría cualquier noche antes de dormir. Debería estar planeando su boda, peleando con su Tia Alice por la tela del vestido y siendo consentida por Tia Rose apoyándola en todo… pero no. estaba en alguna parte de los bosques de Brasil siendo arrastrada a ciegas durante horas, y siendo amarrada cuando se detenían.

Miró a Nahuel y sintió impotencia. Daba gracias al cielo que fuese mitad vampiro porque le permitía sanar rápido. No había huellas de las veces que había tenido que luchar solo para entretener a los demás. Odiaba ver eso. Odiaba que estuviese en esa situación por defenderla y no dejarla sola. Odiaba ser tan egoísta como para estar feliz de que él estuviese a su lado.

- arriba híbridos, debemos seguir – alguien tomó su brazo y la levantó de un tirón, escuchó el gruñido de Nahuel

- déjalos un momento mas – esa voz antigua se alzó en la penumbra de la noche deteniendo a todos a su alrededor, la soltaron inmediatamente dejándola caer con un golpe seco – porque después de hoy pasaran días sin que vean la luz.

Ignoró las risas y se acercó a él. Ya ni si quiera se molestaban en callarlos o amenazarlos.

Después de mas una semana haciéndolo sin resultado ¿Cuál era el caso?

No había forma. No sacaba nada con pelear. Los labios tibios de Nahuel rozaron su frente, Renesme levantó el rostro en busca de su boca. Era lo único que la mantenía tranquila en la espera de que su familia la encontraran, porque estaba segura que la estaban buscando. Pero sería difícil, sobre todo si nadie fuera del grupo de los Volturi podía verlos.

Eran totalmente invisibles para el mundo

.

.

.

.

Leah se puso en el borde y miró hacia abajo. A su derecha Jakob, más cerca de lo que debería, hizo lo mismo. Gabriel estaba a su izquierda, casi encima de su hombro, mirando el precipicio. Un silbido escapó de sus labios.

- es una laaaaaaarga caída – comentó sin salir de su sitio, Leah podía sentir la tibieza de su respiración en su cuello. Estaba segura que el lobo lo hacía con intensión y ella por algún motivo no lo corría.

- si no me lo dices no me la creo – dijo Jakob rodando los ojos.

- ¿moriríamos si caemos mal? – preguntó Priscila, quien estaba a un lado de Jakob.

- déjame tirarte y lo comprobamos – ella achicó los ojos antes el comentario de Leah

- si lo haces tendré que matarte a ti y me caes bien, ahórrame el asesinato – dijo Mara haciendo que Leah sonriera.

- tendremos que rodearla y encontrar un camino para bajar

- nos desviaremos de la ruta – contradijo a Jakob, él la miró arrugando el entrecejo

- Leah, a menos que tengas una solución mejor es todo lo que haremos

- la distancia tampoco es tanta, los lobos no morimos con facilidad y Mara ya está muerta

- buen punto – comentó esta

- me niego a escalar roca si es tu idea lobita – Leah gruñó a la licántropa que era incapaz de hacer algo que la hiciera sudar, realmente se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa que ella dijera, la tipa amaba llevarle la contraria

- claro que no, podría arruinar tu manicure

- me sorprende que sepas que es, algunas veces olvido que eres mujer

- lo es – dijo Jakob como si estuviese hablando del clima

- secundo eso – agregó Gabriel con una sonrisa. Leah habló antes de que Jakob comenzara a despotricar por el comentario anterior… nuevamente

- la idea era lanzarnos

-no es que tenga miedo a morir porque no va a pasar – dijo Mara – pero llego antes si bajo escalando, no tengo ganas de ser pájaro

- murciélago más precisamente – bromeó Gabriel haciendo que la vampira sonriera.

- ¿Cuál sería el problema de lanzarnos? Nosotros lo hicimos en la Push – habló Leah dirigiéndose a Jakob. Este sonrió de forma lasciva

- definitivamente lo hicimos en la Push – ella rodó lo ojos por el doble sentido de su respuesta.

- un poco de seriedad por favor – Jake rió

- no es lo mismo Leah, el precipicio de la reserva no era tan alta como esta y caíamos directamente al mar, ahora no sabemos la profundidad del lago abajo, no quiero estar horas con dolor esperando a que mis huesos se unan y rezando porque lo hagan bien.

- lo apoyo – dijo Priscila sonriéndole a Jakob, Leah no pudo encontrar más patético ese intento de coqueteo.

- son un grupo de cobardes, es una caída que nos ahorrará el tener que bordear el sitio o escalar roca, la vampira no puede morir – dijo apuntándola – y ustedes tropa de gallinas estarán bien, no sean niñas por Dios – terminó algo exasperada, encontraba inaudito que un grupo de seres casi inmortales le tuviera miedo a una simple caída, la distancia no era tanta… ¿80 metros? ¿100? Bien, a lo mucho 120 si era exagerada.

Tropa de cobardes

- vamos por aquí mejor – Jakob pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la giró – el día es lindo, las aves cantan, caminemos por el bosque – dijo sonriéndole. Leah lo miró con rabia. Las cosas obviamente no se iban a quedar así.

- de acuerdo – contestó ella sonriendo de lado y achicando levemente los ojos, Jakob se mostro sorprendido por el repentino cambio de planes en la cabeza de la mujer más dura que conocía. Gabriel encontró la mirada de Leah y supo inmediatamente. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Leah, aprovechando la momentánea sorpresa de Jakob se salió de su abrazo y girando su cuerpo corrió a gran velocidad. Para cuando Jakob se dio cuenta de sus intenciones ella ya estaba casi en el precipicio

- ¡Leah no! – gritó al tiempo en que ella abría los brazos y se dejaba caer hacia el abismo de un salto. Sus piernas se movieron hacia el borde con el corazón estrujado de la preocupación. Miró hacia abajo y vio como el cuerpo de Leah terminaba de caer zambulléndose al agua con un perfecto clavado.

- 10 puntos – dijo Mara, quien también se había acercado a ver el espectáculo

- no es para tanto, no le doy más de un 6 – contradijo su hermana.

Jakob estaba con la mirada fija en el agua, mirando las ondas que recorrían la superficie debido a la entrada de Leah. El corazón le latía dolorosamente en su pecho de la preocupación. ¿Y si la profundidad no era suficiente y ahora ella estaba con la cabeza plana contra una roca? ¿Y si había fango en el fondo y ella estaba atrapada? ¿Y si había un pez carnívoro de dos metros sobreviviente del cretácico comiéndose a la mujer que amaba? ¿Y si…?

Suspiró de alivio cuando el cuerpo de Leah apareció en la superficie. La maldita tenía una sonrisa altanera en sus labios. Y cuando toda la preocupación se fue… llegó el enojo

- maldita mujer y sus malditos arrebatos, se le pide que no se tire y lo primero que hace es lanzarse de cabeza – comenzó a alegar a la nada.

- que mujer más increíble – Jakob giró la cabeza ante el comentario de Gabriel, iba a decirle que se metiera en la mente que esa mujer increíble era solo de él. Pero no pudo porque lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el cuerpo del lobo volando y dejándose vencer por la gravedad.

El bastardo se lanzó tras Leah.

El gruñido proferido de su garganta resonó en el ambiente de forma estridente. No iba a dejar que la siguiera no…

- no te lances – el brazo de Priscila se enrolló el suyo deteniendo su cuerpo que se dirigía hacia el precipicio con intenciones de lanzarse – bajemos como los seres civilizados que somos, hay un camino un poco más allá, estaremos en menos de 10 minutos abajo con ellos.

- pero…

- Mara se adelantó para decirles que nos esperaran – la licántropa le sonrió amistosamente.

- pero nos demoraríamos unos segundos si…

- ¿dejarás que ella tenga la razón? – Jakob la miró sin entender- si te lanzas también, le harás saber que ganó, que su método de bajar era mejor y por eso la seguiste, en cambio, si bajas conmigo ella pierde, no nos habremos desviado del camino y estaremos secos y listos para seguir

- tienes razón – dijo Jakob, después de todo, si la seguía, ella ganaba. Y no iba a dejarle saber que tenía la razón. No le importaba lo infantil que pudiera sonar eso, durante los ultimo dos días su relación se había basado en eso, en ver quien ganaba la última palabra, quien llegaba más rápido, quien elegía el mejor camino.

Leah sonrió cuando vio el cuerpo de Gabriel cayendo hacia la laguna. El agua estaba exquisita. Alcanzó a ver a Jakob enojado arriba, por un minuto pensó que se lanzaría… pero la estúpida esa lo detuvo. No era necesario especificar quien ¿no?

Decidió ignorarlos, cerró los ojos y disfrutó la frescura del agua que la rodeaba. Necesitaba esto, habían estado corriendo durante dos días sin detenerse, debían encontrarse con los Cullen este día, pero un mensaje de Edward le dijo que atrasaran el encuentro tres días más, no dijo la razón de eso. Pero mientras seguirían con la búsqueda. Se habían encontrado con un vampiro más que comentó haber visto un grupo de fríos extranjeros corriendo hacia el sur, no vio mucho, solo que su número era de casi quince miembros.

Jakob se volvió loco con esa información y los hizo correr como desesperados hacia el sur. Claro, ignoró completamente el hecho de que el vampiro también había dicho que el sitio donde los había visto era una región diferente a la que se encontraban. Leah no le dijo nada ¿para qué? Estaba suficientemente encerrado en su propia búsqueda que cualquier comentario no entraría en sus oídos hasta que se le pasara lo idiota. Lo que pasó esta mañana, cuando finalmente decidió detenerse y ella le pudo decir que faltaban dos ciudades más para recién acercarse al sitio en el que el vampiro había visto a los Volturi días atrás.

Leah dejó de pensar cuando algo tomó su tobillo hundiéndola en el lago, no había alcanzado a tomar aire antes de sumergirse, pero aun así podía aguantar algunos minutos sin oxigeno. Abrió los ojos dentro del agua y vio a un sonriente Gabriel frente a ella. Estaba lista para devolverle el gesto cuando unas manos grandes tomaron su rostro. Para cuando se dio cuenta los labios de Gabriel estaban sobre los de ella, suaves, cálidos. La sorpresa la hizo jadear, momento que él aprovechó para meter su lengua y acariciar la suya.

La sensación de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo que inconscientemente se pegó a la del hombre que la estaba besando. Más pronto de lo que Leah deseó internamente, Gabriel rompió el beso y jalándola por la cintura los llevó a la superficie. No fue sino hasta que el oxigeno penetró en sus pulmones que Leah se dio cuenta que realmente necesitaba respirar.

- te… lo… advertí – dijo Leah jadeando en busca de aire, él solo le sonrió

- no fue un intento de coqueteo descarado, nadie nos vio, ojos que no ven… - dejó la frase sin terminar al tiempo en que se alejaba un poco. Quiso estar enojada con él. Pero no pudo, al contrario, le sonrió negando con la cabeza. Ese lobo estaba loco – eres hermosa cuando sonríes – Leah rodó los ojos

- es decir que cuando no lo hago soy fea

- también eres hermosa… pero una que da miedo – ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Gabriel nadó alrededor de ella sonriendo ampliamente.

- estás mal de la cabeza, un día de estos me pillarás de malas y no será una sonrisa la que te daré

- estoy listo para todo lo que quieras darme

- tu mente va a un sitio al cual nunca iras físicamente, así que olvídalo

- oye, déjame soñar – Leah nadó gozando de la exquisitez del agua que la rodeaba. Le encantaba esto, estar en la naturaleza, ser bañada por líquido virgen de las montañas, no tener más música que el canto de las aves… si a eso se sumara no tener más preocupación que el animal a cazar la vida seria perfecta.

- ven – la mano de Gabriel tomó la suya guiándola hacia la cascada. No preguntó donde la llevaba ya que podía imaginarlo. El hombre se subió a una roca a un lado de la cascada y tendió su mano. Leah la tomó sin dudarlo quedando frente a él. Gabriel caminó con agilidad por el borde de la roca llegando detrás de la caída de agua donde había un espacio suficiente para que estuvieran ambos.

Leah se maravilló con el reflejo celeste que el agua le daba a la superficie rocosa, y contrario a lo que pensó, el ruido no era tanto, podía escuchar con perfección la respiración de Gabriel. Aunque su sentido auditivo supe desarrollado también ayudaba en eso.

La mano de Gabriel aun asida a la suya la empujó sin aviso pegándola a su cuerpo. Leah respiró con profundidad al sentir el calor, esa electricidad conocida comenzó a formarse en su vientre pronosticando problemas serios si no se separaba ahora.

- estas un poco cargante esta mañana – comentó Leah alejándose un par de pasos para tratar de bajar la temperatura que sentía. El lobo le sonrió

- vamos, dame el crédito de que llevo 48 horas sin hacer ningún tipo de acercamiento especial con mi mujer favorita – Leah se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas. Gabriel la siguió acomodándose muy cerca de ella

- eso es porque casi no hemos dejado de correr, si no fuera por la caza para alimentarnos la carrera seria sin interrupciones.

- no me quejo, de todas formas, hacía mucho tiempo que no corría acompañado y es un cambio agradable

- hablando de tiempo – comenzó Leah, quien recordó algo muy importante que quería hacer con Gabriel – quedamos en que me contarías parte de tu vida – pudo ver como él arrugó la nariz no muy alegre de la dirección en la que iba la conversación – lo prometiste

- sí, lo prometí – susurró como si estuviera intentando convencerse de eso – te responderé lo que me preguntes… pero todo tiene su precio – Leah enarcó una ceja sospechando que le iba a costar caro

- ¿Qué y cuanto sería? – la sonrisa altanera de Gabriel no le gustó.

- quiero… que respondas mis preguntas también – lo miró extrañado ¿en verdad solo quería eso?

- ¿solo eso?

- solo eso… por ahora

- siento que de alguna manera voy a terminar perdiendo…. Pero acepto. – Leah no tenía claro que era lo que le ocurría con Gabriel, tal vez debido a su personalidad carismática, quizás se encontraba admirada de tener frente a si un hombre con más de quinientos años de experiencia, quizás... no, definitivamente era por el increíble color de sus ojos que cambiaban a un azul cielo cuando se transformaba. O tal vez la sensación de saber que él la pretendía solamente a ella… puede que todo eso se juntara provocando que ella le tuviera un grado de cariño que iba en aumento desde el primer momento en que lo conoció

O probablemente se encuentra necesitada de cariño porque el hombre que amaba tenía cabeza solamente para pensar en otra. Sí, eso también era probable.

- te cedo el inicio – dijo Gabriel con un ademan sacado del siglo dieciocho.

- explícame eso de que eres "teóricamente" alemán

- veamos – suspiró el lobo – por donde empiezo – Leah quedó mirando su perfil con concentración. Se quería imprimar de él, lo que le había dicho a Jakob antes era verdad, si eso ocurriera las cosas serian mucho más sencillas. Aun lo amaría, no tenía dudas de eso, pero sabría que tendría una opción segura, un sitio seguro en el cual arribar para sentir unos brazos acunándola, y Gabriel era el hombre ideal para eso

Se quería imprimar… pero dudaba mucho que eso llegara a ocurrir.

- naci en 1508 – comenzó a contar Gabriel - según mis cálculos fue un 19 de febrero, pero no estoy seguro ya que en esos años no se llevaba la cuenta del tiempo a menos que fueses un erudito católico. Sé que nací en Alemania porque mis padres me lo dijeron, pero para serte sincero no tengo ni la más mínima idea del sitio exacto. No lo recuerdo

- no te culpo, con la edad viene la falla en la memoria, para los ancianos es normal - bromeó Leah recibiendo una sonrisa y un empujón en su hombros

- cinco siglos no pasan en vano niña, respeta a tus mayores – contestó Gabriel intentando parecer serio y fallando estrepitosamente – pero volviendo al tema, lo de "teóricamente" es porque sé que nací en Alemania, pero no estuve más de cinco años en ese país, mis padres fueron comprados como campesinos por un hacendado nuevo y se los llevó. Mi vida ha sido un viaje constante, he recorrido casi todo el mundo sin ser de un lugar en particular. Mi apellido es alemán, pero no me considero uno – Leah asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Ella sabía que era del pueblo Quileute, pero con todo lo malo que le había traído eso… no se sentía identificada con la tribu.

- un trotamundos por cinco siglos – murmuró ella fijando su vista en la cascada

- mi turno – dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa – cuéntame de ti

- esa es una pregunta muy amplia

- tienes razón… comienza con tu familia – Leah sonrió, pensó que la pregunta sería más trágica. Hasta ahora iban bien

- mi mamá se llama Sue, un encanto de persona siempre y cuando no pulule alrededor de Charlie y no esté en una reunión de ancianos

- ¿Charlie? – Le interrumpió Gabriel – explícate

- bien… mis padres son Sue y Harry Clearwater, él murió hace cerca de cinco años, le dio un ataque al corazón cuando vio que su princesa se ponía peluda al enojarse – contó ella con ironía

- ¿tu padre murió al ver cómo te transformabas?

- esa es otra pregunta – dijo Leah, Gabriel le sonrió aun con la curiosidad bailando en sus pupilas, pero no insistió con eso

- tienes razón, no te interrumpo mas, continúa

- gracias… la cosa es que él murió, Sue conoció a Charlie Swan, y antes de que preguntes – dijo Leah notando lo que él iba a consultar – si, es Swan, el mismo apellido de Isabella. Charlie es el padre – Gabriel silbó ante la coincidencia, durante la carrera se le había explicado el drama con ella y los Cullen – bueno, soy la mayor de dos hermanos, Seth, mi hermanito, es el hombre de mi vida, el único que nunca me ha defraudado

- lo quieres mucho – Leah sonrió

- lo amo, doy mi vida por él de ser necesario, todo con tal de que esté feliz y tranquilo – dios, hacia bastante que no pensaba en Seth, desde esa vez que conversó con el atreves del pensamiento de Jakob no habían vuelto a hablar, extrañaba al idiota

- te vez increíble con ese brillo en los ojos – susurró Gabriel mirándola penetrantemente.

- ¿Cómo te volviste lobo? – preguntó Leah con rapidez para intentar cambiar el ambiente atractivo que se estaba formando entre los dos.

- buen cambio de tema – comentó él elevando una ceja, pero aun así continuó – tenía 17 años cuando vi a un vampiro por primera vez, fue extraño, no recuerdo bien que ocurrió solo fue que al día siguiente me encontraba terriblemente enfermo… mis padres nunca supieron lo que me ocurría, fue un tío por parte de padre el que me contó algunas historias familiares que incluían transformaciones locas. Mi teoría es que el sitio donde vivía mi familia antes de que yo naciera no tenia vampiros cerca, pero al cambiarnos nos vimos rodeados de clanes nómadas y el gen se disparó. Mis padres atribuyeron mis cambios físicos al trabajo en el campo

- súper buena escusa – dijo Leah con ironía, Gabriel elevó sus hombros.

- supe que estabas en la universidad antes de que todo esto pasara ¿Qué estudiabas?

- varias cosas

- ¿cursos paralelos?

- Sip… estaba con medicina e ingeniería en minas

- ¿no tenias clara tu vocación que te fuiste a extremos tan opuestos? – Leah sonrió, todo el mundo comentaba lo mismo

- desde que comencé a transformarme mi memoria mejoró mucho, me basta leer una vez las cosas para aprenderlas, verlas una vez para reproducirlas igual… parecido a una memoria fotográfica, cuando me inscribí en los cursos necesitaba tener mi mente ocupada – para evitar pensar que se estaba yendo de casa, sola, a un sitio que no conocía alejándose de todos a los que amaba… y había ocurrido eso con Jakob en la playa de la reserva… definitivamente necesitaba cosas que ocuparan su mente – dos profesiones tan contrastantes me ayudarían

- eres una chica inteligente – Leah elevó sus hombros

- tenía tiempo de sobra, no necesito dormir mucho a menos que me encuentre exhausta

- ¿tomabas mas ramos?

- esa es otra pregunta

- todo dentro del ámbito académico, compláceme – segunda vez que Gabriel el pedía lo mismo… estaba segura que la tercera vez seria en un ámbito diferente… y ella no se podría negar

- cursos electivos – él hizo un además instándola a continuar, Leah bufó – tomé francés, alemán, italiano y portugués, primeros auxilios, defensa personal, tiro al blanco, arco y flecha, atletismo, voleibol, un curso de guion de cine y esgrima – pensó si se le había quedado algún curso sin decir – creo que eso

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la universidad?

- tres años

- hiciste todo eso en tres años – no era una pregunta, pero aun así Leah asintió

- eres mi ídola

- el tiempo libre te lleva a hacer cosas extra ¿Qué has hecho tu en tus quinientos años?

- muchas cosas, he conocido el mundo, sus maravillas, me hice adicto a escalar y lo he hecho en la mayoría de las montañas más altas del mundo, el Everest es especialmente espectacular, participé en las dos guerras mundiales además de Vietnam, en mi tiempo tranquilo estudié – agregó – se supone que soy profesor de historia, ingeniero biomédico, periodista, abogado, constructor civil y enfermero

- ¿se supone?

- algunos títulos son de hace más de doscientos años, dudo mucho que aun estén vigentes contestó él elevando sus hombros - leyes y enfermería son los últimos que realicé hace aproximadamente diez años

- vaya – Leah cerró los ojos pensando en las maravillas que Gabriel habrá visto en sus viajes por el mundo, despreocupado de las cosas, disfrutando del ambiente – el Everest debe ser hermoso – susurró

- la naturaleza de por si es hermosa – le contestaron a su lado – pero hay quienes la opacan – Leah giró su cabeza con lentitud y se encontró con esos ojos verdes azulados mirándola con ahínco – cuando todo termine me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a conocer el mundo

- tengo un par de profesiones que terminar – dijo Leah sin despegar su mirada de él

- y podrás hacerlo, yo podría estudiar algo mas para esperarte… y darte el mundo si quisieras… mostrarte cada detalle, cada secreto… conquistar la cima de cada montaña… todo – mierda… ¿Cómo decirle que no a un ofrecimiento como ese? ¿Cómo pensar en algo coherente cuando un hombre espectacular te ofrece el mundo sin pedir nada a cambio?... ¿Cómo es posible que Jakob se le viniera a la cabeza justo en el momento en que Gabriel le ofrecía los secretos de la vida?

- me prometes el mundo con solo dos días de conocerme ¿no crees que es algo rápido?

- podría ser, pero no me importa, si siento que debo prometerte el mundo lo haré, y cumpliré a mi palabra.

- yo… - no sabía que decir, Leah estaba dividida entre decirle un rotundo si… y negarse porque le dolía pensar en no estar con Jakob.

- no tienes que decirme nada aun, esperemos a que las cosas terminen, puede que para ese entonces tu me ames y me digas que si sin dudarlo – Gabriel se encogió de hombros – nadie sabe… ahora… mi turno para preguntar

- te escucho

- ¿me matarás si te beso? – Leah demoró unos segundos en contestar ¿lo mataría? Por supuesto que no… pero ¿debería permitírselo? Hacía ocho días que había salido de su casa, siete desde que comenzó la búsqueda y besó a Jakob por última vez… dos desde que perdió la razón y casi se come las amígdalas de Gabriel… y todo parecía un tiempo muuuucho mas largo… se sentía como si estuviese viviendo un año de búsquedas y peleas - ¿Leah?

Se concentró nuevamente en los ojos de Gabriel quien la esperaba expectante. Y decidió.

- no – dijo segura. Total, era una mujer soltera y tenía el puto derecho a sentirse querida de vez en cuando. ¿Verdad? Un beso no la mataría ¿verdad? y con un hombre como ese definitivamente no iba a sentirse mal… ¿verdad?

Gabriel sonrió con ternura el tiempo en que su rostro se acercaba a ella. La junta de sus labios fue suave, tierna, tranquila. Sintió la mano de él tomar su cuello para acercarla, los suaves masajes que le daba con el pulgar se sentían increíbles, un suspiro la hizo abrir los labios permitiendo que el beso se profundizara.

Ahora que se encontraba sin esa neblina que la había confundido la vez anterior, pudo disfrutar más del beso con Gabriel. Su lengua suave jugó con la de ella, sin ser exigente, pidiendo lo necesario y sabiendo dejarla con ganas de más, la suavidad de sus caricias eran embriagantes, Leah se encontró disfrutando de los movimientos que su lengua hacia al acariciarla. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello de él enredando sus dedos entre las hebras castañas, quería tenerlo más cerca. Gabriel soltó un gemido cuando ella apretó su agarre y acercó más su rostro al suyo.

Si… se sentía bien, extremadamente bien… aunque sería mucho mejor si no hubiera una parte de su mente luchando por reprimir el pensamiento de un hombre con ojos negros que luchaba por hacerse camino hacia su consciencia. Eso arruinaría completamente el momento, y estaba tan cómoda sintiéndose querida por alguien que solo la pensaba a ella que no tenía intenciones de arruinar el momento trayendo a la consciencia el recuerdo de un hombre que no era capaz de dejar de pensar en otra mujer.

El beso duró bastante, y aun así se sintió insuficiente. Se besaban y luego daban un pequeño jadeo en busca de aire para continuar. Apoyaron sus frentes y respiraron agitados. Leah podía sentir el cálido aliento de Gabriel sobre el suyo, indicándole que sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros. Tuvo ganas de romper la distancia y volver a besarlo. Pero se contuvo, no quería parecer necesitada o que el pensara que podría hacer esto en cualquier momento. No… esto se sentía increíble, pero no se haría costumbre.

- hace siglos que no siento esto cuando beso a una mujer – susurró Gabriel apoyando su mejilla sobre la de Leah – me encanta… tu me encantas…

- ten cuidado – advirtió ella – el encantamiento se va con rapidez y luego solo te decepcionas del resto… no quiero un altar porque me daré un golpe de proporciones mayúsculas cuando me caiga de el – Gabriel rio separándose levemente de Leah

- está bien, sin altares ni encantamientos, solo lo que hay

- solo lo que hay – repitió ella sabiendo que todo lo que había era una mujer con barreras impermeables a cualquiera que intentase acercarse al órgano de su pecho, el cual estaba hecho pedazos por culpa de un estúpido lobo… no había mucho realmente. Nada que valiera la pena.

- me quedaría aquí todo el día… pero hay un camino que seguir – dijo Gabriel levantándose de su sitio y ofreciendo una mano en su dirección

- puedo ponerme de pie sola – alegó Leah

- lo sé, pero intento ser caballero con la mujer que me acompañara a escalar la cordillera de los andes

- ¿quieres ir a Chile?

- el sur de ese país es hermoso, estoy seguro que te encantará, y la cordillera tiene las montañas más altas del mundo, hace más de trescientos años que no la visito – Leah sonrió… un leve pensamiento pasó por su mente: hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tan seguido - ¿vamos? – su mano seguía estirada esperando una respuesta. Y Leah la tomó.

Cuando estuvo de pie, Gabriel tomo su cintura y de un movimiento rápido volvió a posar sus labios en los suyos despegándolos casi al instante

- te estás aprovechando del escándalo

- no me arrepiento – contestó él con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro

- no me provoques, el golpe puede llegar en cualquier momento

- déjalo venir, estoy preparado – Leah sonrió con maldad, y en lugar de empujarlo comenzó a caminar hacia la cascada

- si llegas a la orilla antes que yo te daré el derecho a un beso sin golpes – no le dejó contestar y corrió hacia el borde lanzándose atreves del agua que caía. Logró escuchar la risa de Gabriel a su espalda.

Su cuerpo penetró la laguna con suavidad, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla intentando ganarle al lobo que, estaba segura, venia tras ella. Sus pies rozaron la arena indicándole que estaba a pocos metros de su meta. Cuando logró parase, aun con el agua cubriendo hasta su cuello, unos brazos rodearon su cintura elevándola y haciéndola retroceder, ahogo un grito cuando se sumergió nuevamente.

Saltó con rapidez y tomó la extremidad de su atacante atrayéndolo hacia si, intentando impedir que llegara a la orilla. Aplicó mas fuerza de lo que pensó haciendo que Gabriel trastabillara cayendo sobre ella dentro del agua. Él tomo su cintura girándolos e impulsándola hacia la superficie.

Leah no pensó mucho y solo trató de llegar a la orilla, cuando casi estaba totalmente fuera del agua nuevamente se sintió presa por los brazos de Gabriel quien, estando a su espalda, la tomó y la elevó del suelo. Leah no pudo evitar reír

- ¡eres un tramposo! – exclamó entre risa y risa siendo acompañada por Gabriel

- el premio lo vale – dijo aun con su pecho pegado a su espalda.

- pero que imagen más linda – Leah dejó de reír cuando escuchó la voz de Priscila. Se le atoró la respiración en la garganta cuando vio que Jakob a un lado de la licántropa mirándolos con furia, sus ojos la recorrieron entera deteniéndose en su vientre, se dio cuenta que Gabriel aun tenía sus brazos a su alrededor. Por un segundo quiso zafarse de su prisión, pero luego pensó ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Las cosas eran claras entre ellos dos. Si, sabía que la mirada furibunda de Jakob era de celos hacia Gabriel, los mismos celos enfermizos que a ella le llenaban cada vez que la antipática de Priscila o la hibrido de Renesme estaban cerca de él. Pero Jakob nunca tuvo que temer porque ella se alejara de su lado, miedo que Leah tenía cada minuto de cada día.

Hasta que apareció Gabriel. _"Para que sientas como quema" _ pensó ella sin salir del agarre del lobo negro.

- vaya, bajaron realmente rápido – comentó Gabriel con una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿será que no se da cuenta de los rayos laser que Jakob le da con su mirada? ¿O solo se hace el tonto?

- llevamos buscándolos más de una hora – respondió la licántropa. Leah se sorprendió ¿más de una hora? Debe ser una broma

- no puede ser, hace menos de quince minutos que me lancé por la cascada – refutó Leah no creyendo que el tiempo pasara tan rápido

-es más de medio día Leah – la voz de Jakob se escuchaba ronca por la ira reprimida – al parecer el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes – continuo con ironía

- tienes mucha razón – Gabriel asintió aun sonriendo, Leah quiso poder estar igual de feliz, pero estaba demasiado incomoda.

Jake quiso golpear al imbécil ese. Sentía lava ardiendo en sus venas a causa de los celos que le carcomían el alma. Cuando Gabriel se lanzó tras Leah él corrió por la ladera para llegar lo más pronto posible, pero cuando llegó al lago, con Priscila pisándole los talones, no encontró a nadie. Ignoró los comentarios de la licántropa que le pedía la acompañara a bañarse en las aguas por mientras que los demás llegaban. No podía pensar en tocarla sabiendo que Leah estaba en alguna parte con un lobo persiguiéndola y dispuesto a comérsela al más mínimo descuido.

Definitivamente no.

Estuvo más de una hora buscándola por los alrededores, nunca se alejó demasiado de la cascada porque el efluvio de Leah estaba concentrado allí. No había rastros de algún camino que se alejara del lugar. Cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por la incertidumbre escuchó una risa y el estrépito del agua.

Se giró con rapidez para ver el cuerpo de Leah cruzando la caída del agua zambulléndose preciosamente en el lago. Un suspiro de alivio quiso salir de su garganta, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando Gabriel salió del mismo sitio que Leah. Con una sonrisa enorme.

ENORME.

Una que él personalmente había tenido muchas veces debido a la mujer que ahora se las daba de sirena en el lago, y las razones de ello eran siempre… no quiso ni pensar en las razones que lo llevaban siempre a tener una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro. Si lo hacía iba a explotar de celos. Matando a un lobo con la explosión.

Pero las cosas se pusieron peores cuando llegaron a la orilla y comenzaron a jugar ignorando por completo su presencia. Jakob apretó los puños cuando recordó que Leah y él habían estado así muchas veces en las playas de California… pero lo peor, realmente peor, vino con lo que el imbécil dijo: _"el premio lo vale" _

Que lo lleve el demonio e intente matarlo ahora mismo, porque de lo contrario cometería un asesinato pasional. Iba a descuartizar al maldito.

- tranquilo – susurró Priscila tomando su brazo antes de hablarle a la parejita.

Jakob no entendía que pasaba, ¿Leah quería ponerlo celoso? Misión cumplida, estrellita feliz para ella. ¿Quería hacerlo miserable? Felicidades, segunda misión cumplida, otra estrella. ¿Tenía intenciones de que se volviera asesino? Iba por un maldito buen camino

Jakob notó que Gabriel no sacaba su brazo de la pequeña cintura de Leah y se sintió enfermo, una nueva ola de instinto asesino le asaltó, pero no quería pelear con ella. Así que hizo algo mejor.

Mintió.

- Seth llamó – Leah fijó sus ojos inmediatamente en él. Jakob sonrió. Si… quería ver ese brillo especial en sus pupilas provocadas solo por él, daba lo mismo si era a causa de una mentira.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó ella atropelladamente saliendo de los brazos de Gabriel. La sonrisa en el rostro de él se enanchó. Leah era una mujer súper impredecible… siempre y cuando no se tratara de su hermano, entonces era un libro abierto para él.

- por mi celular, lo prendí por un momento para fijarme bien en la hora y entonces sonó – siguió mintiendo – quería hablar contigo

- ¿Dónde está el bolso? Lo llamaré – dijo buscando por todos lados

- acompáñame, lo dejé en el bosque – Leah ni si quiera cuestionó el asunto y lo siguió sin chistar. Jakob notó la mirada que Priscila le daba sabiendo que todo era una mentira, ella había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, imposible que no se diera cuanta si alguien llamaba. Pero no dijo nada, y Jake se lo agradeció en silencio.

Se perdieron en el linde del bosque adentrándose un par de metros, Jakob fue detrás de un árbol y sacó el bolso que momentos antes había dejado allí mientras buscaba a una "perdida" Leah.

Ella le quitó el bolso de las manos y sacó el celular con rapidez, en menos de 10 segundos estaba marcando hacia su casa.

- hogar Clearwater – la voz de Sue hizo que Leah saltara. No la escuchaba hacia meses, diez para ser exactas, desde esa noche en que la llamó para avisarle de su matrimonio con Charlie. Después de que Leah el colgara sin decirle nada no se habían vuelto a hablar - ¿aló?

- mamá

- ¿Leah? – Pudo escuchar la sorpresa en su voz - ¿Leah eres tú?

- si – susurró. Un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono era todo lo que iba a recibir indicando que su madre había estado preocupada por ella. Su relación siempre había sido de esa manera. Pero no se sintió mal, al contrario, le bastaba con ese suspiro para saber que la quería a pesar de su relación tan distante.

- supe que estás en Brasil

- Seth es un hablador - ¿era realmente necesario que su madre se enterara que había salido del país siguiendo a Jakob? A su parecer no.

- no lo culpes, estaba desesperado cuando supo lo que pasó, se sentía culpable

- es un idiota, no hay nadie más inocente que él

- tu tampoco tienes la culpa

- eso es discutible – respondió Leah llevando sus ojos a Jakob, si, definitivamente era un punto discutible. Tenía culpa por amarlo, eso no se lo podía negar nadie – Seth me llamó – dijo para cortar el pesado silencio que se había entablado – no sé para que

- eso no es posible – contestó Sue con voz extrañada – Seth está patrullando desde esta mañana junto con Quil

- pero si… - Leah dejó la frase en el aire, sus ojos taladraron los de Jakob intentando comprender, hasta que las piezas encajaron – pero que imbécil – susurró entendiéndolo todo

- ¿Seth?

- no mamá, tengo imbéciles más cerca – dijo mirando al hombre que ahora tenía sus manos en los bolsillos aparentando que nada había pasado y él era un pobre angelito.

Jakob la miró hablar por teléfono pensando en que le diría una vez que se despidiera de Sue. Iba a pedirle una explicación por la mentira ¿Qué le iba a decir? Podría inventar algo pero ¿Por qué tendría que mentirle? Si, sabía que no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Intenten explicarle el derecho de privacidad a los celos.

Es un caso perdido

- dale mis saludos a Seth, los llamaré cuando pueda – se despidió Leah. Jakob pensaba en lo que ocurriría después de esa llamada, pero más que nada, estaba concentrado en los labios de Leah mientras hablaba. Quería repetir ese beso en el lago, ese beso lento, tierno, que casi rozaba la inocencia.

Cuando Leah alejó el teléfono de su oído lo miró con molestia. Y Jakob hizo lo mismo, no se le había olvidado la escenita que protagonizó con el lobo anciano.

- ¿y bien? - dijo ella acercándose, Jakob intentó ignorar el sinuoso movimiento de sus caderas para así no perder el hilo de su rabia. Le estaba costando

- ¿bien qué?

- tienes un minuto para explicarme que mierda fue lo que pasó antes de que pierda los estribos

- no sé a qué te refieres

- por supuesto que no, déjame recordarte, dijiste que Seth había llamado al celular pidiendo hablar conmigo, lo cual era mentira

- ¿lo era? – Leah enarcó una ceja ante el mal intento de Jakob de hacerse el tonto

- a menos que sufras de una esquizofrenia, la única respuesta que encuentro a esto es que eres un completo imbécil

- es una buena teoría – contestó Jakob ignorando el insulto. Podía llamarlo imbécil, pero fue capaz de separarla de Gabriel en menos de quince segundos y sin matar a nadie. Fue toda una hazaña, debería estar agradecida

- ¿llamó o no mi hermano? – Leah lo miró fijamente haciendo que se derritiera en sus orbes miel. Ya simplemente no pudo mentirle.

- no – Leah gruñó

- por supuesto que no llamó, solo soy la tonta que te cree

- en mi defensa debo alegar al mentirte cometí el mal menor

- ¿en tu defensa?

- era eso o matar al lobito acuático – Leah quiso reír, encontraba increíble que tuviese el descaro de estar celoso

- no lo puedo creer – dijo son una sonrisa irónica bailando en sus labios – Jakob Black está celoso

- no – respondió de manera automática, Leah enanchó aun más la sonrisa

- es obvio que si, por eso el escándalo

- no lo estoy

- ¿ha no? bien entonces – respondió ella entretenida con la situación, esto de darle a probar un poco de todo lo que le había hecho era bastante divertido. Se giró con la intención de buscar a los demás, pero el agarre en su brazo la detuvo. No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era - ¿sí?

- ¿vas con él?

- ¿eso te importa?

- no juegues conmigo Leah – le advirtió Jakob con voz ronca, no logró descubrir si era debido a el enojo o algo mas

- me ofendes, no pretendo hacerlo – continuo ella con voz melosa. Jadeó cuando, en un movimiento repentino, Jakob la empujó hasta chocar su espalda en un árbol - ¿pero qué mierda imbécil?

- ¿querías saber si estoy celoso? - murmuró él a pocos centímetros de sus labios, Leah se paralizó

- suéltame – susurró, pero el agarre en sus brazo se hizo más fuerte, se mordió el labio para aguantar el gemido, no sabía si le dolía o si le excitaba

- sí, estoy condenadamente celoso de que estés a menos de un metro del tipejo ese – Jakob acercó sus labios a su cuello y continuo hablando – me quema por dentro ver cómo le sonríes – Leah cerró los ojos intentando calmar su pulso y apagar sus receptores, pero el calor y el fresco aliento de Jakob la estaba llenando por completo – quiero matarlo cada vez que te toca, y a ti encerrarte para evitar que lo mires

"_por favor no, detente, detente" _pensaba Leah cuando comenzó a sentir ese calor llenándola, apretó los dientes cuando el estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta a la neblina que la rodeaba _"no ahora, no con Jakob tan cerca" _rogaba

El aun con su cuerpo pegado al de ella recorría su cuello con sus labios. Estaba fascinado sintiendo la textura de su piel nuevamente. El calor que Leah emitía era embriagante, y Jakob amaba intoxicarse con ella. Podría haber hecho eso por días sin cansarse, solo sintiéndola pegada a su piel, recorriéndola, tocándola… pero cuando Leah tensó su cuerpo poniéndolo rígido como una roca supo que algo iba mal. Se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, pero estos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, su mandíbula tensa, sus músculos rígidos. Tenía una mueca de incomodidad y sufrimiento que le caló hondo.

- mírame Leah – pidió, pero ella no respondió, estaba casi seguro de que ella ni siquiera respiraba. Jakob creyó que lo habían apuñalado al entender que era su cercanía el que la ponía de esa forma ¿realmente era él? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma? Leah aun no se movía, como si estuviese esperando a que su atacante se fuera para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Jakob se sintió como un violador, la cara de sufrimiento de la mujer frente a él lo decía. Se lo gritaba – no te voy a hacer daño – susurró pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Pero Leah giró su rostro bruscamente hacia el lado contrario.

Auch.

- ¿tanto asco te doy que no puedo tocarte? – Murmuró Jakob con voz dolida, no hubo respuesta – respóndeme Leah – y lo hizo, pero en lugar de palabras el cuerpo de ella se pegó más contra la madera del árbol en un intento de alejar su cuerpo de él. Jakob sin entender dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, mirándola con dolor, nunca en su vida pensó ver a una mujer reaccionar de esa manera ante él, menos aun a la mujer que amaba, le dolió el pecho sentir ese rechazo tan absoluto de su parte. Un rechazo mezclado con asco y sufrimiento, y todo hacia él, causado por él.

No alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando Leah gruñó dando un paso hacia adelante, finalmente sus ojos se abrieron fijándose directamente en él. Jakob se quedó mudo al notar que las pupilas de Leah no eran ese refulgente color miel que tanto le gustaba. Ahora… había algo extraño en ellos, estaban más oscuros, y esa tonalidad se ensombrecía cada vez más a medida que más lo miraba. Ella hizo el ademán de dar otro paso en su dirección, pero se detuvo, gruñó como si estuviese en una pelea consigo misma y esta le doliera. Entonces Leah en un rápido movimiento tomó el bolso que estaba en el piso y salió corriendo de allí. Jakob no fue capaz de nada más que verla marchar.

"_corre más rápido… mierda… más rápido" _ pensaba Leah mientras aceleraba todo lo que sus piernas le daban, tenía que alejarse de Jakob, salir de un parámetro menor a mil kilómetros a la redonda, cambiarse de país, continente, mundo si era posible.

El dolor pulsante le recorrió entera haciéndola temblar con brusquedad. Pero no se detuvo, necesitaba correr, alejarse. Todo lo que llenaba sus sentidos era Jakob, el calor de cuerpo, el olor de su piel, la potencia de sus ojos. Lo único que impidió lo violara allí mismo fue el árbol a su espalda, al cual se aferró con uñas y dientes. El cuerpo de Leah clamaba por él, rogaba más de su toque y dolía como un demonio negárselo, no se lo podía permitir, tenía que alejarse de todos, cualquier macho humano corría peligro con ella en su estado, y las cosas empeoraban si se incluían machos de su especie. Cuando un dolor desgarrante azotó su vientre sus piernas no pudieron continuar corriendo. Cayó al piso de forma brusca.

- mierda – susurró tomándose el abdomen, dolía demasiado, mucho más que antes, mil veces más, y no sabía si era debido a que ya era el tercer año con lo mismo y el tiempo lo empeoraba, o era porque tenía dos hombres lobos pululando a su alrededor.

Odiaba esto, lo odiaba porque se convertía en un animal durante doce horas. El dolor no le permitía transformarse, solo le permitía que su instinto más básico saliera a flote tomándola por completo, llenando cada una de las células de su cuerpo llevándola, casi obligándola a tomar aquello que por naturaleza le correspondía.

- puta madre – maldijo – detente, detente – rogó arrastrándose hacia uno de los arboles más cercanos, tenía la esperanza de que sentándose en forma fetal el dolor disminuyera. Pero sabía que era una esperanza idiota, la única forma en que el dolor cesaria era proclamando su nivel como hembra alfa de una manada.

Y no lo iba a hacer.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a buscar en el bolso, rogando por encontrarlo luego. Cuando esa bolsita verde apareció ante su vista fue como si un regalo del cielo llegara su puerta. Y lo habría disfrutado más si el dolor no hubiese incrementado. Odiaba ser mujer, lo odiaba con su alma, tener el maldito cromosoma XX era una tortura, y que más encima fuera loba empeoraba el odio hacia su género.

Aun con el pulso malo intentó colocar la aguja en el frasco de medicamento, tenía que hacer esto rápido, las medidas antisépticas que se aplicarían en un hospital a ella le importaban una mierda, de todas formas no iba a morir de una infección como un humano. Pero si iba a morir del dolor si continuaba así, más que nada porque se mataría ella misma.

Sacó la liga y la amarró a su brazo usando la ayuda de sus dientes apretando lo más posible, pudo ver con facilidad la vena que utilizaría. Con su mano diestra intentó alinear la jeringa, pero el pulso no estaba tan firme como debía. Leah gruño frustrada, se quitó el sudor de la frente y suspiró intentando calmarse e ignorando el dolor que azotaba su vientre

- si esto no funciona me mato – susurró para sí misma, prefería eso a caer en la única solución natural para su dolor. No iba a recurrir a eso, se negaba rotundamente a ser un maldito animal.

Con la mano aun temblorosa se enterró la aguja en la vena, retrocedió el embolo y dio gracias al cielo cuando la sangre refluyó. Estaba en la vena. Entonces introdujo el medicamento en su cuerpo.

Aprovechando su buena surte repitió el procedimiento con dos ampollas de morfina más.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su corazón latía erráticamente debido a la sobre medicación. Guardó la aguja y los frascos vacios intentando no desfallecer antes. Apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco y se encogió aun mas esperando a que el dolor pasara y la inconsciencia cayera sobre ella. Estaría así al menos ocho horas, tiempo suficiente para que todo pasara. Para volver a ser ella y no perderse.

Mientras su cabeza se iba apagando recordó los ojos tristes de Jakob al notarse rechazado. Odio hacerle eso, pero era preferible a caer en la tentación que su periodo de celo le pedía, prefería herirlo y que pensara que no lo quería cerca a que supiera la verdad.

"_no puede saber la verdad" _pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

_**Ya, capi nuevo. Sé que demoré demasiado, pero estoy realmente agotada. Como para que me ENTIENDAN, soy alumna de enfermería, parte del centro de alumnos de mi carrera, organizadora de un voluntariado, participante de la rama deportiva por partida triple y tengo ramos optativo, ha! Y escritora de fanfiction (ni si quiera mencionare que soy hija y amiga… menos mal que no tengo pareja). Las 24 horas del día no me alcanzan para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. Este capi lo escribí en nada porque me pilló un momento de inspiración, pero el tiempo no lo tuve para arreglar las faltas ortográficas ni de reducción. **_

_**Así que… mis más sinceras disculpas. **_

_**Ahora, hablando sobre el CAPITULO. Finalmente se ve un mini punto de vista de Renesme sobre su secuestro. Poco a poco iré metiendo algo de ella en los capítulos. No es que me emocione hablar bajo su mirada, pero bueno, es parte de la historia así que estoy jodida. Se vienen sorpresas que no serán del todo agradables para ustedes, pero no me odien. **_

_**En fin, gracias por la espera, gracias a todas las que dejaron un comentario, gracias a las que me agregaron como favorita y gracias a todas las que me dejarán un revi ahora a pesar de la demora. **_

_**Ha! Y les cuento: recibí mi primer revi OFENSIVO. Nunca pensé que pasaría, pero ocurrió… y aun me rio de eso xD. Si no te gusta la historia la borras de tus favoritos, no le dejas un revi. Solo se suman a mi lista y aumentan el número, les produzco algo (sin importar que sea algo negativo) y eso es lo que quiero en mis historias. Y sobre su ofensa hacia Taylor Lautner… mejor que no le guste, menos competencia para mí. No todas tienen buen gusto, que se le va a hacer. **_

_**Ahora si me voy, gracias y besos a todas! **_


	15. Confidentes

**Capitulo 15**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: çonfidentes

**Soundtrack de hoy: **/watch?v=VvGYYg40Ijw - Jason Walker: Down

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah jadeaba buscando aire, no estaba cansada, pero llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo y aun no lograba pillar al maldito. Se detuvo y olisqueó el ambiente, sintió ganas de vomitar con el fuerte aroma dulzón que llenó sus fosas nasales. Un leve ruido se escuchó a su derecha y sin pensarlo mucho corrió en esa dirección. Aceleró sus pasos y lo vio.

"_te voy a atrapar maldito infeliz" _pensó mientras obligaba a sus piernas a moverse más rápido. Finalmente la distancia se acortó y de un salto ella cayó sobre el vampiro. La carrera se detuvo inmediatamente dejando a dos seres enemigos frente a frente gruñéndose entre sí a la espera del primer ataque.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres perrito? – dijo el frio manteniendo su pose atacante. Leah gruñó – por su puesto, había olvidado que no puedes hablar cuando eres un animal – se burló.

Sin pudor Leah volvió a su estado humano y quedó desnuda frente a un vampiro que la miró lascivamente

- ¿Qué sabes de los Volturi? – preguntó sin más. La ropa atada en su tobillo cayó al suelo. Pero no le tomó importancia, como también intentó ignorar la mirada que el tipo le estaba dando, demasiado libidinosa para su gusto.

- podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que te de esa información – Leah elevó una ceja interrogante, imposible que este insinuando eso – tienes las armas necesarias para convencerme de lo que sea – otra mirada cargada de lujuria se posó sobre los pechos desnudos de Leah. A ella le inundó el asco

- soy capaz de matarte antes de que intentes acercarte demasiado, valora un poco mas tu vida y dime lo que sabes

- no sé nada – Leah supo que mentía porque lo habían escuchado hablar con el otro chupasangre sobre el clan italiano, esa fue la razón del porque comenzó a perseguirlo.

- entonces no me sirves – el cambio de fase fue fácil y rápido, como también el ataque al vampiro que, a pesar de que intentó defenderse terminó sin un brazo

- mierda, maldita perra asquerosa – le gruñó el vampiro haciendo que Leah sonriera _"soy la perra asquerosa que te sacará otro miembro"_ se volvió a lanzar sobre él y por mucho que lucho fue demasiado fácil que Leah le quitar el otro brazo. El grito de su enemigo fue gutural.

- te voy a preguntar una última vez – dijo Leah cuando volvió a ser humana – dime que sabes de los Volturi – el vampiro jadeaba y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Pero se mantuvo callado. Ella perdió la paciencia – estás muerto

- ¡está bien! – Gritó el tipo dando un paso hacia atrás – no sé mucho, no los he visto, pero se comenta que viajan con dos híbridos

- continua

- pocos los han podido ver

- ¿a quiénes?

- a los mestizos, se dice que son invisibles la mayor parte del tiempo

- ¿invisibles? – Preguntó ella sin creer una palabra – ¿me crees idiota? ¿si son invisibles como es que saben de la existencia de los híbridos?

- porque se puede sentir el aroma que dejan, además, alguien los vio aparecer y luego esfumarse sin dejar rastro – Leah quedó pasmada ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

- así que invisibles… - el vampiro frente a ella asintió con la cabeza. Pensó por un momento y lo encontró inconcebible, ¿vampiros incorpóreos? ¿La mocosa tenía un poder así? ¿Y Nahuel?... a menos que…

Un golpe la hizo jadear. El aire escapó con violencia de sus pulmones. Se demoró un segundo en aclarar su mente y darse cuenta que estaba con la espalda pegada al suelo y el maldito vampiro a horcajadas sobre ella. Cuando él abrió su boca mostrando los colmillos Leah entró en desesperación. Al parpadeo siguiente era loba y lanzaba al cuerpo sin brazos hacia un árbol. El vampiro sin poder levantarse gimió de dolor. Sin demora ella tomó la cabeza del frio con su boca y aplicó presión.

Sus dientes se juntaron con un chasquido.

Llenándose de asco Leah escupió lo que tenía en su boca hacia el lado opuesto del cuerpo. Sacudiendo la cabeza y expectorando se acercó hacia donde tenía su ropa y volvió a ser humana. Se colocó los pantalones y la polera con cuidado. Estaba segura que el maldito le había roto una costilla porque le dolía como el demonio. De su bolsillo delantero sacó un encendedor y armó con tranquilidad una fogata metiendo las partes del cuerpo desmembrado allí.

Mientras veía las llamas consumir a su enemigo pensó en lo que este le había dicho. Invisibles. ¿Será posible que algún vampiro tenga el poder de hacer eso? si consideraba que conocía a unos que leían mentes, veían el futuro, controlaban emociones, lanzaban corrientes o controlaban los elementos naturales entre otros, ¿Por qué no tener el poder de la invisibilidad? Si era así… las cosas se complicaban demasiado.

El ruido de algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró al tiempo en que Gabriel lanzaba un brazo y una pierna al fuego

- ¿te molesta si uso tu fogata? – Leah negó con la cabeza, aun le costaba verlo a los ojos.

- esto de que no me mires es peor – dijo posicionándose a su lado y mirando la fogata – lo empeora el que no me hables - ¿pero que podía decirle? Leah por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría nada, Gabriel tomó sus hombros girándola hacia él. con delicadeza puso un dedo bajo su mentón levantando su rostro. Leah se perdió en esos ojos verdes – mucho mejor – ella le respondió con una sonrisa apenada, mierda, la vergüenza le brotaba por los poros – por amor a las nubes en forma de corazón dime algo

- ¿nubes en forma de corazón? – Leah no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta

- yo sabía que de esa forma sacarías la voz – respondió él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue correspondida

- estás realmente mal de la cabeza

- eso me han dicho, pero no hay diagnostico médico concluyente – al sentir que la tensión del momento se había aplacado Gabriel la rodeó con sus brazos. Leah aguanto la respiración al sentir el dolor a un costado de su cuerpo – no te voy a llenar de preguntas si es lo que piensas

- ¿a no?

- no, cuando quieras decirme algo yo estaré listo para escucharte

- dios… mandaré una carta al vaticano, deberían santificarte – bromeó Leah, agradecida internamente por eso.

- llevo siglos pidiendo eso

- aquí estás – Mara salió de entre los arboles interrumpiendo el momento, al notar que Gabriel no tenia intensiones de soltarla Leah se alejó con suavidad – ¿alguna información?

- sep – contestó Leah sin mirarla

- genial, yo también – Priscila y Jakob llegaron en ese momento en su forma humana. Leah puso sus ojos sobre los de él, pero Jakob ni si quiera la miró.

- ¿y bien? – preguntó él

- el mío…

- nuestro – corrigió la licántropa a su hermana

- si eso, el nuestro dijo que no los había visto en persona, que solo sabia rumores sobre los Volturi, por lo que se cuenta los tipos están en busca de algo en este país, por eso aun no se han largado al viejo continente, pero no tenía idea que era… o lo mate antes de que confesara, anda tu a saber – terminó elevándose de hombros.

- la mía cooperó bastante – dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa – me dijo que los vio hace más de cinco días, eran un clan grande y notó que el líder era un tipo de cabello muy rubio, casi blanco, no reconoció a nadie allí

- ¿la mataste? – preguntó Leah.

- no encontré motivo justificable para eso, cooperó y fue bastante simpática así que la dejé tranquila

- un punto más para tu beatificación – le comentó Leah en un susurró. Ambos se sonrieron.

- el mío solo repitió lo que ustedes dijeron – gruñó Jakob frustrado, mezcla de la poca información recibida y de la estúpida mirada que esos dos se habían dado – esto no está llevando a ninguna parte, nadie reconoce a un par de híbridos entre los Volturi, solo hablan de vampiros extranjeros

- los híbridos no son fáciles de identificar – argumentó Mara

- pero alguien debería conocer a Nahuel. Maldición, el idiota tiene más de 150 años viviendo en estas tierra, a menos que sea un ermitaño alguien debería reconocerlo

- a menos que sea invisible – dijo Leah acaparando la atención de todos

- ¿Cómo la tipa de los 4 fantásticos? – preguntó Gabriel haciendo que ella sonriera

- explícate – exigió Jakob. Leah lo miró indignada por la forma en que él le habló, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- el vampiro que maté me dijo que habían híbridos en el grupo de los Volturi, pero que no siempre eran visibles al resto – contó ella, una mano se fue inconscientemente a su lado derecho tomándose la costilla rota que ya había comenzado a repararse. Rogó por un segundo que esta lo hiciera bien y que la puntada que sentía con cada respiración no fuera nada malo. Suficiente tenía con el dolor actual como para agregarle más. Enfocó nuevamente su vista y se fijo que Jakob la miraba atentamente. Se había dado cuenta.

- invisibles… - susurró Mara – es bastante posible si pensamos que los Volturi son expertos en reclutar vampiros raros, uno que tenga el poder de invisibilidad seria un pieza invaluable

- genial – ironizó Priscila.

- como sea, visible o no visible tenemos que encontrarla igual – dijo Jakob – nos quedan un par de kilómetros que recorrer antes de encontrarnos con los Cullen, así que será mejor que vayamos

Las gemelas asintieron y marcharon hacia el bosque. Gabriel se acercó a Leah con algo de preocupación

- ¿estás bien? – Ella asintió – no sé porque no te creo

- relájate, sigo viva

- bien… te preguntaré en una hora más, espero que tu respuesta sea mas convincente – respondió Gabriel posando una mano sobre su cintura. Leah ahogó un gemido de dolor y apretó los dientes - ¿vamos?

- claro, dame un segundo para apagar el fuego

- si quieres lo hago yo

- naa, anda no mas, te sigo inmediatamente – Gabriel aun no muy convencido retrocedió unos pasos hacia el bosque. Hasta que se perdió entre el follaje. Leah gruñó presionando su costado. Se estaba cansando de ser la única de todo el grupo que terminaba con heridas graves.

- ¿estás bien? – se tensó al escuchar la voz de Jakob. Se le había olvidado que él estaba cerca. Intentó recomponer su semblante y decirle que no había problemas. Pero no pudo. Estaba segura que la costilla se estaba uniendo de la peor forma posible clavándose en la base de un pulmón. Jadeó cuando las manos de Jakob tomaron las suyas. Con lentitud las separó dejando su torso al descubierto, poco a poco levantó la polera hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos.

Jakob apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos recorrían el vientre terso y tostado de Leah. Solo un centímetro más, uno solo bastaba para que sus dedos rozaran sus pechos. Un maldito y puto centímetro. Respiró para tranquilizarse, pero las cosas fueron peores, el aroma de Leah concentrado estaba volviéndolo loco, como si una bomba con su escancia hubiese explotado sobre él embriagándolo con su aroma.

Solo el jadeo de ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, elevó la mirada y se fijó en que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Entonces recordó.

Con rapidez se separó de ella. No sabía si Leah estaba así de tensa por la situación, por el dolor o porque, tal y como él pensaba, ella le tenía asco. Los últimos sucesos en el bosque aun no se borraban de su retina. La tensión de su cuerpo, la lucha interna que ella siempre tuvo mientras estaban cerca… las muecas y desesperación en sus ojos por separarse de él… si… aun recordaba eso.

Como también lo hacía la imagen del cuerpo de Leah en los brazos de Gabriel.

- mierda – siseó ella haciendo que Jakob volviera al presente.

- hay que romper esa costilla – dijo él tragándose todo lo anterior y acercándose nuevamente. _"no te pierdas en su aroma, no te pierdas en su aroma" _ se repetía mentalmente mientras acortaba la distancia

- no me digas – comentó Leah con ironía

- déjame llamar a una de las gemelas para que lo haga

- no – lo detuvo ella – hazlo tu

- ni pensarlo – Jakob no podía ni si quiera imaginarse lastimándola

- no quiero que la licántropa goce golpeándome, y Mara es un vampiro, tengo ego Jakob, no quiero a otro vampiro rompiendo mis costillas

- entonces Gabriel – dijo él – mejor no – se retracto al imaginarse al lobo tocándola más de lo necesario… lastimándola aunque fuese con fines terapéuticos. Lo mataría.

- deja de pensarlo y ven aquí – Ho demonios… eso se escuchó bien… Jakob sacudió la cabeza sacándose lo tentadora de esa frase y concentrándose en el hecho de que debería golpear a Leah para romperle una costilla – bien, lo haré yo misma

- para – suspiró y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella – date la vuelta

- ¿para qué?

- cierra la boca y hazme caso

- quiero una costilla rota Jakob, no necesito voltearme para eso

- maldita sea loba terca – gruñó él – si no te volteas no hare nada

- está bien – se resigno y con lentitud se giró dándole la espalda. Jakob pegó su pecho al cuerpo de Leah y aspiró su aroma

- relájate – dijo bajito. Cerró los ojos y acercó su boca – dolerá menos si te relajas – susurró a su oído. Sintió la respiración de Leah acelerarse. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos de la mujer con suavidad. Estaba disfrutando de esta cercanía y al mismo tiempo intentaba distraerla. En su forma humana el dolor por la fractura seria mucho mayor que siendo loba. Por eso necesitaba que no pensara en eso. Que no estuviese esperando el golpe… solo quería que ella lo sintiera a él.

Sus manos fueron a la cintura de Leah y se colaron bajo la tela tocando con lentitud la piel de su cuerpo. Suave. Tibia. Tentadora. Poco a poco fue subiendo llevando consigo la polera, se obligó a parar cuando llegó al borde de sus pechos. Le costó mucha fuerza de voluntad no continuar y acomodar sus palmas a la turgencia de sus senos. Se mantuvo así unos segundos mientras que sus labios recorrían el cuello de Leah con suavidad. Sintió la satisfacción llenar su pecho cuando ella ladeo la cabeza dándole más acceso.

Tuvo ganas de besar su piel, tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Llevar una mano hacia el norte mientras que la otra se perdía en las deliciosas tierras sureñas de Leah… pero en cambio la abrazó y sosteniéndola con firmeza golpeó sobre la costilla dañada.

El grito de Leah fue corto… pero le llegó directamente al corazón.

- mierda, mierda – jadeaba Leah mientras intentaba encogerse a causa del dolor lacerante, pero Jakob no la dejó, mantenía sus manos aferradas a su cuerpo sin dejarla libre.

- respira – dijo él cerca de su oído

- dame un segundo

- respira conmigo

- eso intento Jakob – siseó ella dando respiraciones cortas e intentando con esfuerzo acoplarse al ritmo y profundidad de las respiraciones de él.

- aguanta un poco mas

- está pasando – mintió ella

- va a doler

- ¿Qué co…? ¡Mierda! – gritó Leah cuando Jakob hundió los dedos bajo el diafragma y empujando hacia arriba tomó la costilla rota. De un tirón la devolvió a su posición. Ambos escucharon el chasquido de los huesos al chocar.

- lo siento – murmuró él con los labios pegados al cabello negro de Leah. Jakob realmente lo sentía.

- Dios… maldita sea – se quejó ella intentando aguantar un poco. Odiaba los dolores traumáticos, podían abrir su abdomen y dejar que todas sus viseras salgan, podrían cortar sus músculos sin anestesia… pero que no se metan con sus huesos. Ese dolor lacerante que te invalida y cala hasta lo más profundo… odiaba ese dolor.

- tranquila cariño – comenzó a decir Jakob, poco a poco dobló sus piernas llevándola consigo hasta terminar sentados en el piso. La espalda de Leah se mantenía apoyada a su pecho. Él pasaba la mano por sus cabellos en un intento de relajarla. Sabía cuánto le dolía. Lo vivió en esa batalla en la cual, salvando a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, se enfrentó a un vampiro que rompió varios huesos además de una costilla. El doctor Carlise tuvo que quebrar y volver a unirlos para que se sellaran como correspondía. Se odio a sí mismo por haber tenido que hacerla sufrir. Pero era necesario.

Leah estaba apoyada sobre Jakob y no le importaba mucho realmente. El dolor finalmente había encontrado su pick y había dejado de aumentar. Pero estaba atontada por lo lacerante de las punzadas, las cuales venían con cada inspiración. Su respiración era superficial, pero al menos tenía el ritmo de Jakob. Quiso reír ante lo irónico de la situación, nunca se habría imaginado que Jakob le haría daño en algún momento… físicamente hablando al menos. Ella se habría sentido horrible de haber sido la situación al revés.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Leah intentó reprimir el escalofrió que sintió cuando el susurro de Jakob golpeó su cuello.

- he tenido momentos mejores – intentó bromear

- odié hacer esto – confesó Jakob escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella

- me lo imagino, yo también lo habría odiado – Leah no pensó en lo que dijo, quizás porque aun estaba atontada por lo ocurrido. Quizás porque se había formado una burbuja especial entre ellos… anda tú a saber.

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- depende ¿Cuántas ganas de golpearte voy a tener después de que lo hagas?

- bastantes – respondió Jakob en medio de una risa. Leah sonrió por inercia

- aprovecha mis cinco minutos de debilidad

- que conste que tengo tu permiso – dijo Jakob apretando un poco más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Leah sin llegar a dañarla. Ella sintió - ¿Qué pasó el otro día en el bosque?

- ¿Qué día?

- después de que llamaras a Seth… antes de que salieras huyendo – Jakob sintió el cuerpo de Leah tensarse

- nada

- solo te pido una respuesta

- no hay nada que responder

- Dios Leah – dijo Jakob apoyando su rostro en el cabello de la mujer – no sé que me estás ocultando… pero me mata por dentro pensar que esa reacción de asco la causé yo, y me confunde que ahora no estés así conmigo… no lo entiendo, me siento como un maldito acosador a un segundo y al siguiente como el más afortunado por poder abrazarte… solo dime que soy al final

- eres Jakob – respondió Leah

- me dejas donde mismo

- hay cosas… - se detuvo antes de hablar de mas. Jakob no podía saber lo del celo. No quería que conociera ese lado de ella… pero tampoco quería que pensara que le causaba asco.

- ¿Qué cosas? – El cuerpo de Leah comenzó a girarse y él la detuvo – quédate quieta mujer, esa costilla…

- cierra la boca y ayúdame – reprendió ella, Jakob a regañadientes la tomó en brazos y la acomodó en su regazo. Un vez que la tuvo allí… dejó de alejar. La posición era bastante buena – no te aproveches de la situación, no tengo idea porque estoy haciendo esto y estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir en un par de horas más, hazme las cosas más fáciles y no muevas ni un musculo a menos que yo te lo pida ¿estamos?

- pero…

- sí o no Jakob – él sopeso sus opciones. No le quedaba de otra.

- bien

- no te voy a decir que fue lo que me ocurrió ese día. Tampoco te diré el porqué estaba como estaba cuando Gabriel me encontró, y mucho menos te daré explicaciones sobre los medicamentos que tomo o no… solo quiero que sepas que, bajo ninguna circunstancia me causas asco. No eres un acosador y definitivamente no eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Solo eres Jakob - él se mantuvo callado durante todo ese momento pensando en lo que Leah había dicho. Nada en ese discurso lo tranquilizaba además del hecho de que no le causaba asco. Jakob quería más respuestas. Quería saber que hacía en medio del bosque semi drogada. Quería saber porque salió huyendo. Quería saber todo.

Pero tendría que conformarse por el momento.

- solo soy Jakob – repitió. Sus ojos nadaron en el semblante serio de Leah hasta posarse e sus labios - ¿Qué tan malo es eso?

- es fluctuante – susurró ella. La distancia entre ellos se estaba acortando y el momento en que sus labios se tocaran después de tanto tiempo estaba a pocos centímetros – Jake…

- ¿mmmh huh?

- suéltame – él detuvo su avance y la miró a los ojos – me quiero levantar – y con eso se rompió la burbuja de intimidad que los envolvía.

- pero…

- dije que no te aprovecharas del momento – Jakob quiso reír, por supuesto que no dejaría que la besara, ni si quiera supo porque se hizo ilusiones por un momento.

Con delicadeza se levantó llevando a Leah en sus brazos. Con tranquilidad la dejó en el suelo frente a él.

- ¿aun duele? – preguntó al ver la mueca que hizo

- no, solo es una molestia, pero puedo respirar – respondió Leah, ahora podía inspirar sin sentir como si algo se clavara en su pulmón amenazando con romperlo. La costilla estaba sanando en el lugar que le correspondía – gracias por esto

- cuando quieras – susurró él. La miró unos segundos antes de girarse. Comenzó a caminar pensando en lo que había pasado. Bien, Leah no sentía asco de su persona lo cual era bastante bueno, pero aun había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Leah no estaba bien, sin importar lo que ella dijese, si fuese así no habría sido encontrada en el bosque de esa forma, inconsciente, casi sin pulso… Dios, Jakob casi muere de un infarto cuando la vio en los brazos de Gabriel pensando en que ella ya no vivía... y cuando el licántropo le dijo que había encontrado junto con ella unas ampollas de medicamento vacías… no, Leah definitivamente no estaba bien.

Ella lo vio partir y perderse en la espesura del bosque. No se movió de su lugar hasta varios minutos después. Caminó con paso normal por un momento sin pensar en nada en particular, mucho menos en la sensación de Jakob abrazándola. Claro que no, tampoco tenía en su cabeza el tono ronco de su voz susurrándole al oído. Nop. Claro que no. Ni mucho menos estaba recordando ese breve segundo en que se miraron a los ojos y le inundaron las ganas de besarlo.

Absolutamente no.

- soy una estúpida – susurró para sí misma al ver el fallido intento de mentirse a sí misma que tuvo. Fallido y patético. Por supuesto que lo único que podía sentir ahora era el calor de Jake. Más allá de que tuviese una memoria increíble, las hormonas que la llenaban estos días le aumentaban la sensibilidad, el olfato y cualquier cosa que la ayude a acercarse al sexo opuesto.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegó al sitio de reunión con los Cullen, solo cuando su nariz comenzó a picar supo que estaba cerca. Apuró el paso. Los vio a todos reunidos, tanto lobos, incluyendo a Gabriel, como vampiros. Todos hablando y pasándose datos, Leah podía escucharlos perfectamente desde donde estaba. Y no quiso acercarse.

Simplemente se sentó apoyada en el árbol más cercano, procuró estar a la vista de los demás y cerró los ojos. Fue inevitable recordar lo que había ocurrido hace dos días. Luego de que se medicara terminó botada en el piso del bosque. No supo de nada hasta que, cerca de doce horas después, despertó. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Jakob, él estaba a un lado con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente. Su rostro no demostraba más que preocupación y enojo.

_- ¿te duele algo? – preguntó él sin apartar la mirada_

_- estoy bien – respondió Leah intentando levantarse, su cabeza dio vueltas y un quejido escapo de sus labios. _

_- no se nota _

_- no molestes – la cabeza le daba vueltas debido al medicamento, a los dolores pasados, a las muchas horas de sueño que seguramente había tenido… debido al mismo Jakob. _

_- levántate pronto, tenemos que continuar corriendo – dijo el apáticamente, Leah levantó la vista con intensiones de mandarlo a la mierda, pero se detuvo al notar que ya era de noche_

_- ¿Cuánto….?_

_- cerca de doce horas – respondió Jakob sin dejarla terminar – y por si quieres saber, fue Gabriel el que te encontró media muerta en el bosque…_

- Leah – esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba el único vampiro que soportaba – gracias por el cumplido

- no te acostumbres – le respondió ganándose una sonrisa del frio. Sin ser invitado Edward se sentó frente a ella apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, la miró fijamente - ¿se te ofrece algo?

- realmente si

- lástima, aquí no lo vas a conseguir

- no pierdo nada con intentarlo

- buena suerte – dijo Leah cerrando los ojos y dando por terminada la conversación unos segundos pasaron en silencio antes de que el vampiro hablara

- he visto unas… interesantes imágenes sobre ti – comenzó Edward, Leah no abrió los ojos – tanto en la mente de Gabriel como en Jakob, y si las sumo con las que vi recién en tu mente…

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes mi mente tranquila? – interrumpió Leah con un tono de voz más agresiva de lo que pretendía.

- lamento si te estoy importunando

- no lo lamentes, has algo al respecto y desaparece – se quedaron mirando por un segundo antes de que Edward se levantara de su sitio.

- no fue mi intención molestarte, que estés bien – dijo antes de alejarse. Leah gruñó para si misma. No iba admitir nunca en voz alta, pero ese vampiro la hacía sentir bien, era prácticamente el único cercano a ella, el más cercano después de Seth… podría considerarlo incluso un… casi… menos que casi… mucho menos que casi amigo. Pero era lo más parecido a uno que tenia.

Se quiso golpear por lo que iba a hacer, pero lo necesitaba o se volvería loca… aun más.

- Edward – dijo sin moverse de su lugar. Sabía que el vampiro la escucharía a pesar de que ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. El llamado se detuvo. Leah se debatió entre decirlo o pensarlo. Se decidió por lo último. _"yo… podríamos… mierda, es difícil incluso hasta de pensarlo… mira… solo caminemos… al diablo" _pensó finalmente levantándose del lugar e internándose nuevamente en el bosque.

Su sonrisa de alivio fue inevitable cuando sintió que Edward se acercaba. Debía estar muy desesperada por hablar.

Caminaron un par de minutos intentando alejarse lo suficiente como para que los demás no escucharan la verborrea que iba a ocurrir. Leah negaba con la cabeza aun sin creer que usaría a su enemigo natural como confidente. Se sintió patética y desesperada.

Estaba patética y desesperada.

- si es así no se nota – dijo Edward de repente. Leah ignoró el hecho de que se había metido en su mente una vez más

- no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto

- no estás haciendo nada aun

- te voy a usar como diario de vida, en lugar de tener una amiga con quien hablar tengo a un vampiro… súper bien – terminó irónicamente

- si te sirve de consuelo para mí también es bizarra esta situación – Edward avanzo con la rapidez típica de un vampiro hasta estar delante de Leah, se detuvo y giró su cuerpo hacia ella – desde aquí no nos escucharán

- eso espero – pasaron unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada. Leah intentaba saber cómo demonios iba a comenzar a hablar. Tenía miles de cosas que decir, de las cuales el 99.9% eran solo de ella. Decirle a Edward cosas tan privadas como… como… eso… mierda, ni si quiera era capaz de pensar en esa palabra sin estremecerse ¿Cómo pretendía decirla en voz alta?… esto no era buena idea. Definitivamente no. quiso retroceder el camino y no hablar de nada, se había arrepentido.

- ¿para qué es el medicamento? – preguntó Edward justo en el momento en que Leah iba a comenzar a correr. Dudo si responder o no, tenía una fuerte lucha interna debido a la vergüenza en ella misma – es un simple medicamento Leah, dime para que lo usas

- para el dolor – dijo ella sin mirarlo

- Leah – la llamó, pero se negaba a levantar la mirada - mírame – pidió el vampiro. Y ella, contra cualquier apuesta incluso de sí misma… le hizo caso, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Edward volvió a hablar - ¿Qué dolor?

- de todo tipo, en todo el cuerpo

- ¿Por qué tienes dolores?

- porque… - ella se detuvo con la palabra atorada en la garganta, tenía que decirla tarde o temprano, tenía que decirla… suspiró antes de soltar la palabra que comenzarían todo el discurso posterior – celo… estoy en periodo de celo.

Edward guardó silencio esperando a que ella continuara. Pero Leah no lo hizo

- ¿Cómo funciona eso?

- es… mierda… veamos cómo demonios comienzo… - dijo Leah pasándose los dedos entre el cabello, intentó tranquilizarse y comenzar por el principio – al año siguiente que dejé la reserve algo me ocurrió, yo simplemente me sentí mal, tenia calor todo el tiempo, mi temperatura alcanzó los 45ºC, estaba constantemente irritable, más de lo que soy en la normalidad… no le tomé importancia hasta que una mañana simplemente no pude salir de mi pieza. El dolor me estaba matando

Leah volvió a ese día en que deseó morir debido al dolor. Nunca había sentido algo así. Creyó que le estaban torturando, era peor que eso. Mucho peor

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- no sé bien que pasó, escuchaba golpes en mi puerta, pero no podía levantarme de la cama. Estuve así todo el día hasta que finalmente me quede dormida. Pensé que era solo alguna enfermedad rara. No podía ir a médico por razones obvias. No quería llamar a mi casa. No podía hacer nada así que lo dejé pasar. Pero todo se repitió al día siguiente y los dolores comenzaron durante el descanso entre clases.

Leah se apoyó en un árbol y se sentó en el piso. Edward hizo lo mismo a su lado.

No quería volver a ese día porque se avergonzaba de sí misma. De todo lo que hizo por débil. Por no ser capaz de aguantar el dolor.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- me acosté con todo hombre que se me cruzó por el camino – dijo ella reprimiendo la vergüenza – mierda, yo prácticamente los raptaba para violarlos, daba igual donde estuviese, me bastaba un lugar apartado – demonios, recordarlo era peor de lo que pensaba – el primero que se acercó me volvió loca. Me nubló algo que no supe, ni aun puedo reconocer. Solo… lo arrastré hacia un baño y prácticamente lo violé

- ¿él se negaba? – Leah soltó una carcajada al recordar la forma en que el joven había reaccionado. Dudaba mucho que alguien violado gimiese de esa forma

- para nada, no tuve una sola queja… las dos veces – pasó su mano derecha sobre sus ojos intentando sacarse las imágenes de ese día. Ni si quiera supo cual era el nombre del tipo – en fin, el asunto es que lo dejé allí y me fui. El dolor había disminuido mucho. Pensé que se estaba terminando, que solo había sido una locura, un fallo mental, no lo sé… Pensé que lograría llegar a mi pieza antes de que algo mas pasara… pero no, el dolor me golpeó en plena calle… el siguiente fue un hombre más… maduro – dijo pensando en la palabra correcta - alcancé a ver el anillo de bodas… Mierda, podría haber sido mi papá, seguramente me doblaba la edad

El asco hacia ella misma empeoró, no quiso pensar en el resto de hombres que se cruzaron en su camino antes de que lograra encerrarse con llave en su habitación.

- ¿Por qué…?

- las lobas maduran después de dos años de nacida, tienen su periodo de celo una vez al año, ya sea en enero o en abril… dura 5 a 15 días… gracias al cielo yo solo la tengo por 3

- por lo que sé las hembras de esa especie no tienen dolores en su celo

- yo soy una mezcla estúpida, rara y cruel de humana y lobo, cólicos femeninos ¿se te hacen conocidos? – Preguntó Leah con ironía – eso multiplícalo por un millón y no te acercaras ni un poco a lo que me pasa

- por eso el fentanilo

- lo intenté todo, medicamento oral, natural, drogas alucinógenas, morfina… nada funcionó. Hasta que me robé fentanilo de un hospital y me puse varias ampollas. Santo milagro – no quiso pensar en que cada año necesitaba una cantidad mayor de medicamento para calmarse.

- ¿y porque…?

- ¿tengo sexo? – completó Leah al notar lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo a Edward terminar la frase. Encontró increíble que después de casado y con una hija aun le costara hablar de sexo

- mi crianza antigua me lo dificulta – ella le dio una sonrisa.

- no tengo idea como funciona, solo sé que me quita el dolor, pero lo odio, me siento como si fuese una prostituta, peor que eso porque yo lo hago gratis

- por eso Gabriel te encontró de esa forma en el bosque

- por eso es que Gabriel está aquí primero que nada, soy la única mujer lobo, por lo tanto la alfa por descarte, todo hombre se siente atraído hacia mí sobre todo si son de mi especie

- podría dudar esa teoría – susurró Edward mas para sí que para Leah. Pero ella tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no le tomó atención.

- ¿Por qué no… ya sabes, con Jakob?

- dios, eres demasiado santurrón para tener tu edad – bromeó Leah sacándole una sonrisa al vampiro – porque… mierda… no lo sé. Con Jakob seria diferente, no algo carnal u hormonal. Seria… emocional, al menos por mi parte, no podría seguir con esta búsqueda si algo así pasa porque me derrumbaría… no con Jakob. Con nadie

- deberías decírselo, esta con la cabeza hecha un lio

- eso es porque tiene a tu hija metida dentro, Jakob no tiene idea que hacer, no tiene la fuerza mental suficiente como para decidirse entre Renesme y yo… no tiene…

- la fuerza necesaria para elegirte – Leah asintió, era exactamente lo que había pensado

- muchas veces pienso que… yo solo estoy complicándole la vida, que debería desaparecer por su bien para que dejara de tener ese lio enorme… pero luego… quiero hacer que él se vaya a la mierda para mi propia salud mental

- ¿tendrás salud mental si no lo vuelves a ver? – preguntó Edward, y Leah supo inmediatamente la respuesta

- no – pero al menos tendría un poco mas de paz.

- te estás mintiendo a ti misma

- no, a la mierda, que Jakob se muera y fin del asunto, yo me olvidaré de él con el tiempo, me imprimo o enamoro de alguien más y seré feliz lo que me queda de vida – respondió comenzando a enojarse consigo misma, estaba dando más información de la que debería, y el dolor en su pecho provocado por esta verborrea emocional psicoanalizada por un lector mental la estaba molestando

- sabes que su muerte te importa, no la soportarías, de otro modo no estarías aquí…

- que esté aquí es culpa de Alice

- ella no te obligó a venir

- con su visión si

- no me hagas seguir psicoanalizándote y admítelo – Leah gruñó comenzando a hastiarse de la conversación, de un segundo a otro se sintió ahogada y con profundas ganas de arrancar – Leah, admitirlo te hará bien, tendrás al menos la tranquilidad de que no es un secreto tuyo, que alguien te apoya en esto

- ¿Quién, tu? – le devolvió ella enojada y con ironía, se levantó de golpe dispuesta a correr en cualquier momento

- sí, yo

- ¿en qué me puedes apoyar? Estás pendiente de tu hija, preocupado por eso y toda la tontera que significa, no tienes forma de apoyarme, ayudarme ni ninguna estupidez como esa, además no lo necesito

- no seas inmadura…

- ¿inmadura? – Lo interrumpió – por favor, no tendré tu ciento y muchos años, pero créeme que inmadurez es lo que menos tengo

- no lo demuestras – contraatacó Edward parándose firmemente frente a la loba que estaba profundamente tentada a golpearlo

- ¿Qué mierda quieres escuchar? – Dijo con una voz más alta de la que pretendía, pero ya no había forma de detenerla, tenía que sacarse todo del pecho - ¿Qué lo amo? ¿Qué me aterra que algo le pase? ¿Qué no puedo acercarme emocionalmente porque me duele? ¿Qué estoy aquí porque prefiero morir yo a que algún maldito vampiro lo toque? ¿Eso quieres? – Edward se mantuvo callado todo el momento – maldita sea… - la tensión del momento produjo que las manos comenzaran a temblarle amenazando con hacerla cambiar de fase en cualquier segundo. Sin pensarlo mucho junto todo lo que estaba sintiendo y lo dejó salir.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el estruendo de un árbol cayendo al suelo. Los nudillos de Leah no alcanzaron a sangrar más de cinco segundos antes de que se curaran.

- ¿mejor? – preguntó Edward momentos después cuando notó que la respiración de Leah se había normalizado un poco.

- si – respondió esta con un último suspiro. Increíble. Se sentía más ligera.

- es la idea de estas sesiones

- ¿sesiones? – preguntó Leah elevando una ceja, con un ánimo mucho más ligero que antes – sin plural, no te acostumbres a esto

- me matas la ilusión

- agradece que es lo único que te mato – se miraron y sonrieron. Aunque a Leah le costara reconocerlo… esto había unido aun mas su destino con el vampiro frente a ella.

- pienso lo mismo que tu

- Hey, privacidad mental por favor

- lo lamento

- como si fuera a creerte – dijo ella.

El silencio se instaló por nuevamente entre ellos. Pero no era incomodo. Aun así Leah sintió que debía hablar.

- ¿Cómo…? – se aclaró la garganta, era horrible haciendo apoyo moral

- no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo Edward adivinando que era lo que Leah intentaba

- cierra la boca, intento hacer una retribución aquí – lo increpó, no podía ser tan difícil ¿no?, eran unas palabras solamente - ¿Cómo… estás tú con lo de tu hija? – Edward le sonrió

- aterrado – Leah lo quedó mirando esperando una respuesta más larga – terror por que le hagan algo a mi hija, terror por no ser capaz de encontrarla, terror por perder a Bella si algo le pasa a nuestra Renesme… terror en general

-¿Por qué tendrías que perder a esa… Isabella? – se corrigió _"apoyo moral, apoyo moral" _se repetía mentalmente, si Edward la había apoyado y escuchado y toda esa mierda emocional… ella tenía que devolver el favor ¿verdad?

- no es necesario, yo lo hice porque quería ayudarte…

- no te metas con mis razones, responde mi pregunta – Leah no iba a admitir que quizás, muy en el fondo, ella también quería apoyarlo.

- que una madre pierda a su hijo es lo peor que puede pasar… no estoy seguro de que mi esposa se recupere de algo así – ella lo quedó mirando y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estúpidas hormonas femeninas que la vuelven mas emocional.

- la vamos a encontrar - ¿ella dijo eso? – No… - se aclaró la garganta – no te preocupes - y con eso Leah dio por finalizada la conversación. Basta de porquerías emocionales. Suficiente por el día. Ella se giró dispuesta a marcharse

- Hey Leah – ella detuvo su marcha y se giró a mirarlo – gracias por la confianza y el apoyo

- claro, claro – respondió sin mayor muestra de interés. Se estaba girando cuando se detuvo, se quiso golpear por lo que iba a decir, pero intentó no pensarlo dos veces o se arrepentiría. E giró para mirarlo – gracias… por escuchar y todo eso – dijo apresurando al velocidad de sus palabras al final de la oración.

- cuando quieras… y no tengo problemas – murmuró Edward a la petición mental que ella hizo sin si quiera darse cuenta… _"ojalá se repita"_

Leah comenzó a correr hacia los demás antes de que algo más saliera de su boca. O mente.

_**Tengo un serio capricho con la relación de Edward con Leah, lo encuentro increíble, fascinante, rara y atrayente.**_

_**Aclaré una duda que muchas me hicieron ¿Por qué Leah en el capi anterior no simplemente violó a Jakob? Bueno… si lo hace Leah se derrumba, así de fácil. Y necesitamos que nuestra protagonista esté bien y fuerte para lo que se viene… porque recuerden que ella está en este viaje por algo en particular… solo esperen.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus revis, por sus lindas palabras y por su apoyo a esta historia. Lamento con el corazón no ser capaz de actualizar más rápido, pero hago todo lo que puedo por ustedes. **_

_**Gracias por todo again. Y nos estamos leyendo por allí. Besotes!**_


	16. Peleas

**Capitulo 16**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Peleas

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Jessie J – Nobody's perfect (links en mi perfil)

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Iban caminando por las calles de la cuidad ignorando a todo el mundo que los miraba. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las calles aun tenían gente circulando. Jakob y Gabriel iban atrás de las mujeres mirando mal a todo el mundo masculino. Jakob daba gracias de no ser capaz de leer la mente, de lo contrario habría matado a la mitad de todos los que miraban a Leah por el simple hecho de que la violaban con la mirada, si llegase a saber lo que pensaban… mataría a toda la población masculina. También miraban a las gemelas, quizás pensando en un trió con ellas, pero eso no le importaba, solo tenía ojos para Leah y su ropa.

Si. Ropa.

Porque después de muchas batallas, y más de dos semanas en el bosque Leah no parecía princesa. La ropa estaba sucia, manchada, rota y desteñida. El color negro ya no era negro si no que un plomo oscuro. Pero no era eso lo que él y todos los hombres observaban. Era el hecho de que, a pesar de estar vestida tan deplorablemente ella aun continuaba viéndose increíble.

Hermoso cuerpo de metro noventa de altura, vientre plano, caderas redondas, pechos turgentes, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y fornidas, cabello largo y liso, negro como la noche cayendo hasta su cintura… si, hermosa y provocadora con ropa que casi no cubría de lo gastada que estaba.

Si era sincero su ropa y la del resto tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones. Gabriel y él tenían solo unos pantalones puestos, los que ya estaban gastados y cedían cayendo justo en sus caderas bajo sus oblicuos amenazando con terminar en el piso en cualquier momento. Y no tenían nada debajo de ellos.

Por su parte las gemelas se habían desecho de sus chaquetas y ahora andaban solo con un pantalón corto y polera de tiras. Aunque en mucho mejores condiciones que la de Leah.

- no es que me moleste ser el centro de atención – dijo Priscila en un momento – pero creo que nos miran por las fachas que tenemos… ¿no podremos comprar algo de ropa?

- ¿pagarás tu? – preguntó Leah sin dejar de caminar.

- pagará la tarjeta de crédito negra que llevas en ese bolso – Leah detuvo su marcha

- ¿estuviste revisando mis cosas? – se giró amenazante hacia la licántropa, ella elevó las manos en señal de inocencia

- sí, digo no, tal vez

- la voy a matar – dijo Leah acercándose a Priscila, Mara no demoró más de dos segundos en ponerse al medio

- tranquila Leah – murmuró tomando sus hombros

- ¿Qué tarjeta? – preguntó Jakob mirando con curiosidad a Leah y a Priscila, esta ultima sonrió

- ella tiene una tarjeta de crédito negra que es ilimitada, podríamos comprar un helicóptero con ella y aun así tendríamos dinero para comprar un yate, o un avión privado… un Ferrari no estaría mal…

- olvídalo no usaremos esa tarjeta

- ¿existe? – Preguntó Jakob sorprendido - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una?

- ¿tenía que decirte?

- ¿no la has usado ya? – Continuó él ignorando la ironía de ella - ¿Cómo has pagado todo lo de antes?

- buena pregunta – atracó Priscila colocándose a un lado de Jakob y tomando su brazo – lo más seguro es que ya hayas gastado dinero y los Cullen te la hayan quitado

- wow, para un momento ¿los Cullen? – Leah quiso gruñir y matar a Priscila… no precisamente en ese orden - ¿Qué tienen que ver los Cullen aquí?

- Jake, la tarjeta negra tiene dos letras en su inscripción "EC"

- ¿EC?- preguntó Jakob, Leah se talló los ojos con cansancio – dime que ese "EC" no es lo que creo que es

- bien, no te diré nada – respondió Leah. Gabriel se mantenía callado mirando de un lado a otro el intercambio de palabras.

- mierda, ¿hemos estado viviendo del dinero de los Cullen? Maldita sea Leah ¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de…?

- cierra la boca – gruñó ella con enojo – me tienen harta – Leah se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar enojada.

- Leah, ¡responde!

- no seas idiota – dijo Gabriel con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- que no seas idiota, no tienes idea y hablas estupideces gratuitamente, deberías aprenderá cerrar la boca y escuchar antes de comenzar a despotricar porque si – Jakob se quedó mirando al hombre frente a sí sin poder creer que lo hubiese tratado de idiota. El primer impulso de Jakob fue lanzarse sobre Gabriel, pero recordó que estaba en plena cuidad y una pelea entre hombres lobo no sería muy buena idea.

- no tienes idea con…

- tengo más idea que tu hijo – Jakob apretó la mandíbula ante el sustantivo, uno que demostraba de forma burlesca la diferencia de edad.

- ¿Qué idea puedes tener tu? No me conoces, no la conoces

- al parecer la conozco más que tu – Jakob gruño y sin poder evitarlo empujó a Gabriel haciendo que retrocediera un paso. Esperaba que el licántropo explotara y así empezar una pelea, pero para su sorpresa se mantuvo impertérrito.

- no tengo 20 años Jakob, hará falta más que un empujón para hacerme explotar – dijo con calma – y antes de que intentes algo más estúpido, déjame explicarte porque yo conozco mas a Leah que tu, apuesto mi estancia en esta búsqueda a que tu no sabías que Leah gastó su fondo universitario en todo esto

- ¿Qué?

- eso, ella tenía dinero junto para seguir con sus estudios universitarios y lo gastó en los pasajes de avión, en la hospedería en la que se quedaron al inicio, en la comida de todos - Gabriel tuvo una sensación de superioridad al ver como el rostro de Jakob se distorsionaba con todo lo que ella decía – esa tarjeta se la pasó Edward y Leah nunca la ha usado, no quiere usarla

- mierda – dijo Jakob sintiéndose horrible consigo mismo, inmediatamente quiso ir tras ella para pedirle perdón, pero Gabriel lo detuvo – déjame pasar

- no dejaré que cometas otra estupidez, Leah no se merece que la trates como lo haces – se quedó mirándolo y supo que tenia razón, la trataba horrible dejándose llevar por su temperamento, sin escucharla siquiera, demonios, él conocía a Leah, sabía que no le gustaba recibir un peso de alguien más, menos aun de los vampiros… antes preferiría dejar de comer que recibir un bocado de ellos.

Sabía eso… y aun así pensó… Gabriel tenía razón, era un idiota.

- iré a hablar con ella – dijo Gabriel girándose en dirección a la que Leah fue, Jakob ni si quiera intentó detenerlo ¿para qué? Gabriel seguramente haría las cosas mucho mejor que él. La trataría mejor. Le haría mejor.

- me encanta este triángulo amoroso – susurró Mara a su hermana, Priscila arrugó el entrecejo sin compartir la opinión. No le gustaba ese triangulo.

- deberíamos hacer algo – Mara negó con la cabeza

- no te metas

- pero…

- no eres Cupido Priscila

- si tenemos este… - Mara tomó el hombro de su hermana deteniendo su oración

- escúchame Priscila, a pesar de lo que tenemos no somos parientes de Cupido ni estamos de casamenteras ni nada por el estilo, así que tu, como la niña buena que eres mantendrás la boca bien cerrada y tus garras fuera de esa historia dejando que fluya ¿entendido?

- pero…

- ¿entendido? – Priscila suspiró derrotada y asintió con la cabeza

- me quitas toda la diversión – Mara sonrió

- igual me quieres – Jakob se acercó a ellas interrumpiendo el intercambio

- será mejor que continuemos, Leah y Gabriel fueron por allí – dijo apuntando y sin esperar respuesta se giró comenzando a caminar.

Leah estaba aun molesta mientras escribía su nombre en un papel, el encargado la miraba con desconfianza

- señorita, no le recomiendo que se inscriba aquí…

- ¿hay restricción para mujeres? – Preguntó ella sin mucha simpatía, el hombre negó con la cabeza – entonces déjame escribir – no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchó el sonido del vitoreo y gritos de la gente. Ella aun no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, estaba molesta. Mentira, estaba enojada. Imbécil Jakob. Estúpida Priscila. Idiota de ella misma por darles tanta importancia.

- este es su número, debe esperar detrás de esa puerta a que la llamen – Leah no respondió solo se giró – pero señorita… no cubrimos accidentes ni nos hacemos responsables de heridas

- espero le haya dicho eso al tipo que está arriba – respondió ella con ironía. Se giró y estaba por entrar llegar a la puerta cuando escuchó su nombre.

- Leah – Gabriel estaba frente a ella mirándola extraño - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Leah levantó la mano mostrándole el ticket con su número - ¿estás de broma? – Leah abrió la puerta y se dispuso a continuar, pero Gabriel le bloqueó el paso - ¿estás loca? – susurró

- ¿temes que me pase algo?

- claro que no, temo por él – dijo él apuntando hacia el hombre que estaba en el cuadrilátero – si le haces algo todos sospecharan de ti

- no le haré nada

- por Dios Leah – ella pasó por su lado y entró al cuarto donde habían varios hombres más del doble de su tamaño, Leah se puso en una esquina alejándose lo más posible de ellos. Gabriel no dudo en seguirla y ponerse junto a ella – el tipo sobre el ring tiene dos veces tu tamaño, debe pesar sobre 100 kilos y experiencia golpeando gente…

- no es competidor para mi

- precisamente por eso – Leah quedó mirando a Gabriel con semblante de hastío – es imposible que una mujer le gane, al menos no una… - Gabriel se acercó a ella y susurró – humana

- estás exagerando – respondió rodando los ojos.

- estoy siendo cuerdo

- Gabriel, es solo soportar en pie 3 asaltos para llevarme el premio, no es gran cosa – él la quedó mirándola con sorpresa

- ¿hay premio?

- por supuesto que hay premio

- ¿y vale la pena?

- son 500 reales – Gabriel elevó las cejas y soltó la respiración.

- intenta no noquearlo hasta el tercer asalto, haz show y muestra piel – le dijo con rapidez haciendo que Leah riera

- ahora si te gusta la idea

- de haber sabido antes que había premio yo mismo te anotaba – sonrió acompañándola. Ambos estaban en una esquina lejana del cuarto, Leah apoyada sobre la pared, Gabriel bloqueándole el paso. Los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Él la observó en profundidad, sus orbes color miel tenían vetas grisáceas que llegaban al contorno y rodeaba el iris. La forma almendrada de sus ojos le daba un rasgo exótico a todo su rostro, haciéndola hermosa.

Gabriel entendía perfectamente el amor que Jakob tenia por ella a pesar de estar imprimado. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Leah no le era indiferente, si al principio fue solo su físico el que removió su mundo, ahora era ella, su personalidad, su sonrisa… ese brillo en sus ojos que tan raramente se veía.

Si… algo grande estaba naciendo por Leah desde el momento en que la conoció. Lo que tenía que averiguar ahora era si realmente era Leah Clearwater quien lo provocaba, o solo el recuerdo que su mera presencia evocaba en él… un recuerdo antiguo…

- ¿Qué hace una mujer aquí? – la voz masculina lo sacó de su ensoñación, y al parecer a Leah también ya que ambos se alejaron del otro. Estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban – deberías estar en tu casa cocinando, no en un lugar como este – ella se giró a mirarlo dándole poca importancia

- que gracioso, yo me preguntaba lo mismo sobre ti ¿desde cuándo permiten a los de ligas menores? – el hombre arrugó el ceño mirándola con enojo, luego se dirigió a Gabriel

- deberías cuidar la boca de tu mujer o nadie podrá defenderla de un ataque nocturno – comentó con maldad, Gabriel ignoró el hecho de que haya dicho que Leah era su mujer y sonrió con suficiencia.

- ella te dejaría las bolas como amígdalas antes de que si quiera trataras de tocarla – dijo haciendo que varios del cuarto rieran.

- menos mal que eres mujer, de lo contrario de muelo aquí mismo – Leah bufó. Si supiese

- vamos – le dijo ella parándose frente a él – intenta tocarme – el tipo dudó - ¿miedo?

- ¿de una mujer?

- de la mujer que te dejará en ridículo… vamos… solo trata de tocarme…

El hombre confiado de si mismo alargó la mano intentando tocar el seno de Leah, pero antes de que llegara ella tomó su mano, dobló la muñeca y se giró. El cuerpo del hombre se posó sobre la espalda de Leah y luego voló por los aires chocando contra una pared. Se produjo un silencio en la sala mientras Leah se enderezaba y volvía a su esquina. Gabriel la miraba divertido, luego se giró a mirar al hombre que intentaba incorporarse.

- te lo advertí – murmuró Gabriel – pero no me hiciste caso… la próxima vez deja a las mujeres tranquilas o una de ellas te pateará el culo – caminó hacia Leah y apoyó ambas manos en la pared encerrándola, ella lo miró elevando una ceja

- ¿quieres intentar tu también?

- definitivamente – respondió Gabriel mirándola fijamente. Se moría por tocar, todo de ella. Absolutamente todo

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Leah. Gabriel intentaba ignorar las ganas que tenia de mirar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Se encogió de hombros

- eres hermosa – Leah bufó rodando los ojos – y me muerdo de ganas por besarte – ella congeló su expresión y lo miró. Gabriel estaba consciente de que no debería desear a una mujer que nunca seria para él. Pero al demonio con eso. Cualquier problema con Jakob lo verías después. Ahora lo que quería era a Leah.

- ¡número 16! – gritó alguien, Leah saltó de su lugar

- mi número – susurró antes de salir del sitio en el que estaba. Gabriel la miró hasta que ella desapareció por la puerta. Sonrió mientras salía del lugar hacia las gradas, por nada del mundo se perdería el espectáculo.

Leah caminaba entre la multitud aun agitada. No sabía si golpearse o reírse. Había aceptado el coqueteo descarado de Gabriel sin emitir ningún comentario. Y no solo eso, si que el verse entre sus dos brazos… se sintió bien.

Era ridículo, porque no solía recibir coqueteos de un hombre, y el hecho de que Gabriel le hablara así, la mirara como si fuera algo que deseaba tener… la hacía sentirse alagada. Maldición, su ego ahora bailaba la macarena de lo feliz que estaba

- ¿estás segura de esto? – el mismo encargado de antes ahora estaba a un lado del cuadrilátero y la miraba con preocupación. Leah quiso bufar, pero se aguantó

- tú ten mi dinero listo – respondió ella agachándose para pasar bajo las cuerdas. Escuchó los sonidos de sorpresa de la gente al ver que una mujer subía al cuadrilátero, pero no se inmutó, solo fue a su esquina a espera que el fisicoculturista que se jactaba de ser invencible terminara de auto vitorearse

- hola preciosa - Leah sonrió negando con la cabeza

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- seré tu entrenador obviamente – contestó Gabriel apoyando ambos brazos sobre un poste, Leah se giró y le sonrió

- como si necesitara uno

- necesitas a alguien que te recuerde no matar a tu pobre rival – ella rio con ganas antes de ir al centro del ring.

- tienen que estar por aquí – dijo Priscila tomando el hombro de Jakob – va a parecer tarde o temprano

- tiene que aparecer ahora, necesito disculparme – susurró él mirando hacia todos lados. Además de eso le molestaba que estuviera sola con Gabriel. El hombre era un buen tipo… pero no lo quería cerca de su Leah. Tenía un mal presentimiento con ellos dos… como si, al más mínimo descuido, la fuera a perder por su culpa.

Mara respiró hondo dejando entrar todo el olor de la cuidad, ignoró todo aroma desagradable y entre todos los efluvios hubo uno que llamó su atención. Bosque… flores… Leah.

- está por allá – dijo ella apuntando hacia un gimnasio. Jakob miró el lugar pensando cómo es que no había reconocido el aroma de Leah… pero eso se perdió cuando leyó el cartel puesto en la puerta.

_Pelea esta noche_

_Participación libre_

_500 reales al ganador_

- genial, nosotros buscándola y ella mirando una pelea – dijo Priscila ofuscada, Jakob sintió algo parecido pero lo reprimió. No quería pensar mal y no quería enojarse… ya suficiente había tenido con la metida de pata reciente.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la entrada al mismo tiempo que varios hombres, quienes iban entusiasmados.

- te lo estoy diciendo enserio, lleva dos rounds seguidos sin que la haya hecho caer, esa mujer es increíble – comentó uno de ellos a sus amigos. Jakob inmediatamente lo supo.

- Ho no… ella no está haciendo eso – dijo para sí mismo, corrió hacia el interior luchando con la multitud sin costarle mucho avanzar. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuadrilátero se congeló en su sitio. Leah había esquivado un golpe y de alguna forma se dio vuelta dando en el estomago a su enemigo con la rodilla. El tipo que tenía el doble de cuerpo que ella cayó al piso tomándose el estomago. La gente gritó entusiasmada, los hombres miraban a Leah con asombro y deseo, las mujeres con admiración… Jakob la miraba estupefacto.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ella allá arriba?

- ¿ese no es Gabriel? – él miró hacia donde miraba Priscila y efectivamente vio a Gabriel a un lado del cuadrilátero aplaudiendo. Leah se acercó a él y se agachó para hablarle. No escuchó nada por culpa del ruido del lugar… pero ella le sonrió.

Su Leah el sonrió sinceramente a un hombre que no era él… y a Jakob todos sus miedos lo inundaron.

Comenzó a correr golpeando a quien fuera necesario con tal de llegar al centro del lugar. En ese momento Gabriel apunta detrás de Leah y dice algo. Jakob quizá gritarle pero ella alcanzó a rodar al tiempo en que el hombre que era su oponente intentaba golpearla con una silla. El sonido del metal chocando contra el piso fue horrible. Quiso matar a ese hombre por tratar de lastimarla.

- ¿Qué haces? – unas manos en sus hombros lo detuvieron de subirse al cuadrilátero y matar el tipejo.

- ¡déjame!

- Jakob cálmate – Gabriel lo giró para que lo mirara – te metes y la descalifican. Jakob lo empujó

- ¡¿Cómo permites que se meta en una locura como esta? – Gritó empujándolo nuevamente - ¡¿no te das cuenta que la pueden lastimar?

- mírala – dijo Gabriel con tranquilidad – estás hablando de una… ya sabes que – susurró la ultima parte – contra un simple… ya sabes que – el ruido de multitud aumentó su volumen haciendo que ambos miraran la pelea. Gabriel soltó inmediatamente a Jakob y corrió hacia la esquina donde estaba Leah sentada gruñendo.

- ¿te golpearon? – preguntó Gabriel preocupado, Leah no se giró a mirarlo, tenía su vista fija en el oponente que levantaba los brazos jurándose vencedor mientras que el réferi contaba. Iba en el 5.

- dime que puedo golpearlo – dijo Leah.

- haz lo que quieras y salgamos de aquí

- hecho – Leah se levantó antes de que pudieran llegar al 9. Se acercó al hombre quien ya la esperaba, intentó golpearla pero ella esquivó con facilidad el golpe, luego el siguiente. En un rápido movimiento tomó su brazo con fuerza girándose, dobló su codo y lo golpeó en plana nariz varias veces. Cuando lo soltó el hombre se alejó, pero Leah no estaba feliz, él se atrevió a golpearla. La golpeó. Y nadie la golpeaba sin que ella se desquitara después.

A la mierda que el tipo fuera humano.

Leah se acercó y le dio una patada en su entrepierna haciendo que él se encogiera por el dolor, entonces lo remató dando un golpe en su cuello. Él cayó al piso secamente sin moverse.

Todo el mundo se volvió loco, pero Leah ni si quiera esperó que la declararan ganadora, sabía que el hombre no se levantaría, cuando el réferi terminó de contar anunciándola ganadora ella ya estaba a un lado de Gabriel para cobrar el dinero. Aun no se percataba de la presencia de Jakob.

- ¡VIR! – gritó alguien del público en portugués haciendo que se desatara el caos.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó Gabriel tomando de la camisa al encargado de las apuestas y deteniéndolo de su escape – queremos el dinero

- aquí tienen, ahora déjenme – les pasó un fajo de billetes y se remeció para que lo soltaran, Gabriel tomó el dinero y lo soltó. Una persona pasó corriendo por su lado y pasó a empujarlo, pero no se detuvo a disculparse.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? – preguntó Priscila acercándose a ellos. Leah la miró y se preguntó inmediatamente qué demonios hacia ella allí. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con Jakob se le olvido la licántropa

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó ella, pero Jakob no alcanzó a responder cuando un grupo de hombres uniformados entró por la puerta principal del gimnasio

- mierda – dijo Gabriel – la policía, vámonos de aquí

Todos comenzaron a correr siguiendo a la multitud intentando mantenerse unidos pero les fue imposible. En un punto de la carrera Gabriel tomo un lado separado de los demás al igual que Leah, Mara había desaparecido en algún momento quedando solo Priscila y Jakob, ella toma su mano y cruzan una puerta. Apoya su espalda en la pared y jala a Jakob con ella.

La multitud comienza a pasar a un lado de ellos sin detenerse a mirarlos, Priscila mira por la puerta y ve que la policía estaba por llegar a su lugar, entonces se mueve un poco más hacia la oscuridad, toma a Jakob de los hombros y cubre su cuerpo con él. Jakob la mira sin saber que pretende, ella rápidamente toma su rostro y lo besa.

Su cuerpo no responde el beso, realmente su mente no sabe bien que debe hace ¿la rechaza? ¿La acepta? ¿Responde? ¿No lo hace?... la respuesta se le demostró en menos de un segundo después. Justo cuando Priscila profundizaba el beso.

Entonces Jakob… cierra su razón y responde.

Tenía que admitirlo, el sabor de Priscila era exquisito, la forma en que ella movía su lengua contra la suya hacia que él desease más, y su cuerpo demostró eso pegándose a ella. Dejando nada de espacio entre ellos, sus manos comenzaron a bajar posándose en la cintura de Priscila, acariciando sus caderas y subiendo. Ella gimió en su boca, pero ninguno de los dos hizo intento de detener el beso. El pensamiento de Jakob se bloqueó dedicándose solo a recibir estímulos sensitivos. El toque de Priscila sobre sus brazos, sus uñas arañando su torso… sus piernas entre las suyas, cadera contra cadera, lengua contra lengua… fue solo un microsegundo el tiempo en que cerebro funcionó como debía… solo un microsegundo. Pero fue suficiente.

La imagen de Leah se coló fugazmente en su pensamiento… y eso fue todo.

Jakob detuvo el beso, Priscila hizo intento de buscar sus labios pero él no se lo permitió

- no – dijo alejándose – esto está mal

- estábamos haciéndolo bastante bien – contradijo ella – además, nos sirvió para despistar a los policías

- pudimos hacerlo de otra forma, eso no debió ocurrir…

- aquí están – Jakob se giró con brusquedad mirando a Gabriel, quien le devolvía la mirada con seriedad. Leah y Mara llegan segundos después.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Leah mirando su pecho, Jakob no pudo inventar algo lo suficientemente rápido para responder, solo se encogió de hombros, Leah achicó los ojos y a él casi le da un ataque creyendo que ella ya lo sabía- un ruido cerca hizo que reaccionara - tenemos que irnos… allá hay una puerta lateral – dijo Leah apuntando, no esperó respuesta de nadie solo comenzó a correr, Mara siguió a Leah. Gabriel aun sin apartar la mirada comenzó a correr. Jakob tragó en seco. Genial, pensó, el tipo sabia.

- esto está delicioso – comentó Gabriel metiéndose otro bocado en la boca, Leah asiente

- extrañada una comida caliente – dijo Priscila. Jakob la miró y admiró su capacidad de estar como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca lo hubiese besado o como si nunca los hubiesen descubierto. O no le importaba o era increíble mentirosa.

- yo extrañaba comer esto, nada como comida chatarra para hacerme feliz – Leah levantó una papa frita y lo metió a su boca. Luego gimió de placer al saborearla. Gabriel y Jakob la quedaron mirando.

- no deberías hacer eso – dijo Gabriel sonriendo de lado. Leah lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué? ¿Comer?

- ignóralo – pidió Jakob intentando el mismo ignorar lo que sintió al escucharla gemir. Demonios, hacia tanto que no lo hacía… amaba las veces en que ella gemía su nombre, o simplemente gemía por su toque… extrañaba eso.

Gabriel no dijo una palabra más y se concentró en su hamburguesa. Fue bueno que Leah le hiciese caso a Jakob y lo ignorara. De lo contrario habría tenido que decirle que evitara gemir frente a él. Suficiente tenía con imaginarla gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, agregarle efectos de sonido no sería bueno para su autocontrol.

Leah continuaba comiendo mientras pensaba en la pelea. Tenía claro que no había sido lo más apropiado, pero en el momento no había pensado, simplemente necesitaba pegarle a alguien ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo y ganar dinero al mismo tiempo? Si, tal vez fue irresponsable al saber que nadie humano podría con ella. Pero en el momento eso le importó un carajo.

Leah levantó la mirada y la fijó en Jakob, quien hablaba con Priscila. Notó un cambio en su forma de hablarle… era… mas cómplice quizás. Bufó por lo bajo. Eso no debería importarle. Después de todo conocía a Jakob lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un enredo demasiado grande en su cabeza como para agregar una mujer más a la ecuación. Priscila definitivamente andaba a la caza de Jakob. Pero Leah confiaba que no conseguiría nada. Algo en su interior confiaba en eso, que no cedería ante los coqueteos de ella.

Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de él, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Cuando estaban en california ella solía mirarlo mucho. Mientras él reía, mientras caminaban, cuando dormía. Cuando fuera. Leah odiaba con todo su ser esa vena romántica que surgía en determinados momentos, porque ella no era así, su personalidad era fuerte, avasalladora, dura, fría, irónica, inflexible… sin embargo podía pasarse hora pensando en la persona que amaba, podía inventar poemas en su cabeza, y lo que es más patético… lo hacía en varios idiomas diferentes.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había recitado, mentalmente, esas cinco letras prohibidas en diferentes lenguas. De pronto el saber idiomas era un maldito fastidio.

Si, ella era una romántica oculta, dispuesta a salir cuando era feliz. Y como nunca lo estaba pocas personas sabían de ese lado: Jakob. Seth. Sam… Edward... _"son muchas" _pensó Leah al hacer la cuenta… lo único que faltaba era que Gabriel lo conociera.

De la nada una extraña y placentera sensación recorrió su cuerpo. No le tomó mucho tiempo saber que era debido a la mirada de Jakob fija en ella. Devolviéndole el gesto. Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos… y Leah retornó al pasado. A esos momentos después de hacer el amor en los cuales solo se observaban, acariciándose, reconociéndose… ella siendo una maldita romántica. Ella diciéndole te amo… todo para que después él muy imbécil…

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de que comenzara a enojarse.

Desvió la mirada rompiendo la extraña unión que habían tenido. Sus ojos no encontraron un mejor lugar para ir que Gabriel. Él solo tomaba bebida de un vaso, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y aun así le pareció un hombre extremadamente apuesto, todo en el demostraba confianza en sí mismo, experiencia e inteligencia. Flashes del pequeño encuentro que tuvieron mientras esperaban la pelea volvieron a su mente. A escasos centímetros de distancia, él con su cuerpo tan cerca. Si no fuera porque la llamaron a pelear ella lo habría besado. Fuerte. Exigente. Caliente… y adiós ganas de luchar, cualquier tensión en su cuerpo y mente la habría sacado teniendo sexo con él.

Y algo le decía que Gabriel era excelente en la cama. O en el piso, contra la pared, en una ducha…

Bien, mejor sería detener esos pensamientos allí.

- ¿estás bien? – la voz profunda y varonil de Gabriel la sacó de su erótico pensamiento.

- si – logró decir Leah controlando la voz. _"Ho mierda… aquí vamos de nuevo" _pensó cuando se dio cuenta de los síntomas.

- te creeré cuando dejes de ahorcar esa hamburguesa – abrió sus manos por reflejo, de una de ellas cayó la hamburguesa destruida, parte entera y parte como pasta. Levantó la mirada y se fijó que todos en la mesa la miraban. Pero en su mente solo estaba la idea de tomar a Gabriel, lanzarlo sobre la mesa y montarlo hasta cansarse.

Leah se levantó de golpe de la mesa y salió del local de comida rápida en la que estaban. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, aun había gente en las calles pero en menos cantidad que antes. La temperatura comenzaba a aumentar y esa palpitación en su cabeza tomaba cada vez más fuerza. Si no hacia algo ahora mismo le daría un ataque y estando en plena cuidad sería peligroso.

No quería que la acusaran de violadora.

Escuchó unas risas cerca de ella y el sonido de agua. No perdió tiempo pensando en lo que haría, simplemente corrió hacia allí. Vio un grupo de niños mojándose en una pileta bellamente iluminada, seguramente Leah la habría encontrado hermosa e incluso habría admirado su diseño y la caída del agua… pero ahora todo eso le importaba una mierda. Necesitaba mojarse. Ahora.

Sin pensarlo mucho se metió con los niños y se dejó empapar por el agua que caía. Leah suspiró con alivio cuando el calor comenzó a disminuir y su mente disminuyó la cantidad de pensamientos subidos de tono. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como los niños la miraban raro, pero no solo eso, Gabriel, Priscila, Jakob y Mara estaban frente a la pileta mirándola. El _"¿pero qué mierda le pasa a esta loca?"_ estaba implícito en sus miradas.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Leah como si nada - ¿nunca han sentido ganas de jugar un rato? – entonces tomó un poco de agua y se la lanzó a un niño pequeño quien solo rio con fuerza y le devolvió el ataque.

Jakob no entendía nada, pero aun así sonrió. Sin pensar se introdujo a la pileta y le lanzó agua a los niños que ya habían comenzado a jugar con Leah. Priscila, Gabriel y Mara lo siguieron sonriendo. De la nada se sumaron más niños a la guerra de agua.

Leah continuó jugando agradeciendo en su interior que las cosas se hubiesen calmado.

- esto está mucho mejor – dijo Mara mirándose al espejo. Priscila se puso a su lado, sonrió al ver su reflejo

- definitivamente está mejor – Leah las miraba negando con la cabeza. Esas gemelas eran un caso perdido, les pidió que fueran rápidas porque debían continuar buscando, pero no, ese era el tercer conjunto que se probaban y temía que fueran por el cuarto. Leah ya había elegido lo que iba a comprar y le tomó solo dos minutos elegirlo. ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan lentas?

- este es precioso – le escuchó decir a Mara, pero no miró, Leah continuaba sentada mirando al frente, observando como Jakob y Gabriel se paseaban por la tienda de ropa buscando una camisa lo suficientemente larga para cubrir sus torsos – debería probársela Leah – eso sí le llamó su atención. Se giró y vio que Mara la sostenía en alto algo que quizás en alguna mente retorcida era un vestido, para el resto podría ser perfectamente un pedazo de tela.

- es demasiado femenino para ella – comentó Priscila mirando esa cosa con interés. Leah las ignoró. Sería imposible que ella se probara algo así.

Mara seguramente no pensaba lo mismo ya que se acercó a Leah y le pasó el vestido.

- pruébatelo

- olvídalo

- no es gran cosa, es solo un vestido

- esto – dijo Leah tomando la tela en sus manos – no es un vestido

- claro que si – rebatió Priscila salida de alguna parte, tomó e vestido y lo levantó mostrándoselo, como si de esa forma Leah pudiese ver algún encantó en la prenda

- da lo mismo – dijo Leah – no me lo pondré

- te verías hermosa

- me vería como una puta

- pero una puta hermosa – agregó Priscila, Leah bufó

- póntelo tu entonces – Leah se giró ignorándolas.

- entonces ponte este – Mara le pasó otro vestido, Leah inmediatamente lo puso en un colgador

- es de látex – dijo como argumento, Priscila sin perder un segundo levantó otro, Leah ni si quiera lo miró – es rosado, nunca me pondré algo rosado

- ¡dios! – Exclamó Priscila con rabia – eres una pésima representante del género femenino

- si no quieres probarte los vestidos deberías andar desnuda – Mara intentó decirlo como broma, pero los hombres escucharon eso con claridad

- buena idea – dijeron al unisonó. Leah bufó. Nuevamente. Iba a decir algo irónico pero el sonido del celular la interrumpió. Lo sacó con rapidez del bolso y contestó sabiendo de ante manos quien era.

- dime – dijo Leah alejándose de todos

- _buenas noches a ti también Leah – _respondió Edward al otro lado de la línea – _¿alguna novedad? _

- nada, pero seguimos buscando ¿ustedes?

- _nada _– Leah sintió la decepción en el tono de voz del vampiro.

- la vamos a encontrar - dijo sin pensarlo, la respiración de Edward la hizo imaginarse que él estaba sonriendo

- _gracias por el apoyo_

_- _sale con más facilidad – admitió Leah. Desde la última vez que hablaron en el que ella lo uso nuevamente como diario de vida… las cosas eran un poco más fluidas entre ellos

- _me alegró, ¿tu como estas?_

_- _bien – respondió incómoda – hablamos después, te llamo – y colgó. Si, las cosas eran más fáciles ahora con Edward, pero no tanto como para comenzar a hablar de ella como si nada. Mientras más lo pueda evitar mejor.

- Leah – ella se giró en redondo para ver a Jakob a un par de pasos de distancia, estaba con su ropa nueva y se veía increíble - ¿podemos hablar?

- dime

- no aquí…

- lo que tengas que decirme lo puedes hacer aquí – dijo Leah con dureza. No porque quisiera, solo… salió así.

- ¿por favor? – Leah gruñó pasando por su lado hacia un sitio más privado. El gruñido iba para ella misma por ceder con tanta facilidad a esos ojos que le rogaban.

Caminaron adentrándose en la tienda de ropa. Eran más de las dos de la mañana y estaban a punto de comenzar a correr para salir de la cuidad cuando Priscila vio esta tienda de ropa aun abierta para los turistas ¿Dónde demonios encontrabas una tienda de ropa abierta la 24 horas del día? Solo aquí.

Salieron de la tienda bajo la mirada atenta de Gabriel y Priscila. A un lado del lugar había un pequeño callejón al que entraron, no media más de dos metros cuadrados, pero era lo suficientemente privado para que, si había una pelea, ningún transeúnte fuera testigo.

- ¿y bien? – preguntó Leah enfrentándolo

- te conozco, se que lo hago – comenzó Jakob – se que encuentras las rosas cursis y clichés, que tus flores favoritas son los tulipanes, pero no los rosados porque odias ese color, adoras el verde y el azul, sueñas con una pieza morada con blanco, y que las canciones románticas te enferman a menos que las cante Luis Fonsi – Leah lo miraba sin entender a donde iba toda la verborrea de Jakob – también se que sonríes al ver un niño, que brillan tus ojos con un buen libro, te muerdes el labio cuando te concentras y amas quedarte despierta hasta muy tarde y quedarte durmiendo pasada las doce del día – Jakob sonrió sin ganas – te conozco desde que somos niños, jugamos juntos en el barro, te tiré las trenzas miles de veces y tú me golpeaste la misma cantidad…

- ¿Qué mierda intentas decirme Jakob?

- que te conozco – respondió él con exasperación – Leah yo se que odias la caridad, nunca la aceptaste de nadie y sé que no lo aceptarías de los Cullen sin importar lo bien que te lleves con el chupasangre de Edward… mierda lo sé – Jakob se acercó un poco mas, Leah quiso retroceder pero su cuerpo no se movió – y también sé que yo soy un completo imbécil, ni si quiera pensé en lo que te dije antes, realmente no soy bueno pensando antes de hablar…

- no, no lo eres – susurró Leah

- lo que te quería decir es que lo siento – dijo Jakob – Leah lo lamento tanto, por lo que te dije, por lo que te hago, por hacer que gastes tu dinero…

- ¿Cómo supiste? – Preguntó Leah arrugando el entrecejo, lo supo casi al instante en que habló, Leah gruñó – voy a matar a Gabriel

- ¿sabes que es lo que más lamento? – tomó atención – no conocerte más… que alguien aparecido en tu vida tenga más tu confianza que yo… que sepa algo tan simple como que tenias un fondo universitario… apuesto lo que quieras a que le has contado que estudiabas, tus cursos… lo nuestro… - Leah no hizo ningún movimientos porque era verdad, Gabriel conocía todo eso de ella, no porque ella hablara como loca, es solo porque él se preocupó por preguntar, por sacar conclusiones – y con todo eso siento que te estoy perdiendo Leah y me duele aquí – continuó Jakob tocando su pecho – saber que quizás otra persona esté ganando todo lo que tú eres capaz de dar… me mata

- ¿duele verdad? – Preguntó Leah de vuelta – duele saber que ya no estoy segura esperando porque vuelvas… duele saber que no eres exclusivo…

- ¿ya no lo soy? – Leah no respondió, porque lamentablemente aun era el único…

- Gabriel está ganando terreno – dijo finalmente, no era mentira, tampoco la verdad directa

- duele… como el infierno… - Jakob se acercó la poca distancia que los separaba y acaricio la mejilla de Leah, ella no se movió – duele porque yo aun te amo, aunque no me creas, yo sigo enamorado de ti como el primer día, creo que mas – Leah hizo el intento de hablar, pero él puso un dedos en sus labios para continuar – no importa cuánto tiempo me tome haré que me perdones, así termine persiguiéndote con ayuda de un bastón lo haré – Leah no pudo evitar sonreír – me vas a perdonar Leah…

- no va a ser fácil – respondió ella sin mirarlo. No podía entender porque le estaba aceptando esas palabras con tanta facilidad, parte de si quería mandarlo a la mierda… pero allí estaba, tranquila aceptando la cercanía de Jakob, abrazando sus palabras y queriendo abrazarlo perdonándole todo.

- lo sé – sonrió él – pero tengo paciencia – Jakob la miraba mientras dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran el rostro de Leah, quien aceptaba sus caricias sin moverse, sin responder y sin negar. Eso era un avance ¿no?

- deberíamos volver – susurró de pronto ella rompiendo un poco la magia del momento

- quiero pedirte un solo favor

- no fuerces tanto tu suerte – dijo Leah alejándose un poco, logrando recuperarse del lapsus de debilidad que tuvo

- el que no arriesga no gana

- ¿Qué quieres?

- cuando pequeños jugábamos al minuto sin ley ¿recuerdas? – Leah sonrió, claro que recordaba, siempre terminaban castigados por las travesuras que hacían en ese minuto libre de reglas, en el cual podías hacer y decir lo que quisieras sin que nadie se opusiera. Claro, sus padres no seguían las reglas

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- dame 60 segundos – Leah lo quedó mirando – por favor, no te pido mas – sabía que tenía que decirle que no, pero luego pensó ¿Qué diablos? Es un minuto, Jakob no podría hacer nada malo en un minuto.

- ni un segundo más – él sonrió

- gracias – dijo Jakob antes de acercarse y besarla.

Bien… Leah no se esperaba eso…

Jakob intentó hacer el beso tierno, pero en el mismo momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Leah simplemente no pudo contenerse. Una de sus manos tomó su cuello para que no se escapara mientras que la otra alcanzó su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Cuando intentó profundizar el beso… Leah no se lo permitió.

La decepción que lo embargó fue asfixiante. Bastó solo un pequeño afloje de su agarre para que ella se alejara pegándose a la pared, escapando como si, en lugar de besarla, quisiese violarla o algo así.

No se hablaron, Leah solo lo quedó mirando con el dorso de su mano sobre la boca. Jakob sintió incluso un poco de rabia ¿tan malo era besarlo? ¿Tanto odio le tenía? El hecho de que Leah pasara a su lado alejándose le dio la respuesta. Ella no lo perdonaba, y posiblemente nunca lo haría. Ni si quiera se giró a ver como se marchaba. ¿Para qué?

Sin esperarlo una mano asió su hombro girándolo, alcanzó a reconocer a Leah frente a él antes de que sus labios chocaran nuevamente. Ella abrazó su cuello y Jakob tomó su cintura apegándola a él. Se extrañaban y ninguno podía negarlo. Leah intentaba no pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo y Jakob sentía que estaba en la gloria.

Días en que no la tocaba así. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Leah conociéndola nuevamente, haciendo hasta lo inhumano para fundirla en él. Jakob estaba en el cielo, jugando con su lengua, explorando la boca de Leah, respirando su aire, compartiendo su calor, sintiéndola por todas partes. Se impresionaba con todo lo que era capaz de sentir con un solo beso, con el simple hecho de poder tocar sus labios era capaz de ver a Dios… ¿exagerado? No, enamorado.

Leah gimió cuando su espalda chocó bruscamente con la pared, pero no abandonó el beso, sus mano se aferraron al cabello de Jakob cuando él la levantó haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cadera. Una voz al final de su cabeza le gritaba "idiota" por caer de esa forma. Pero decidió ignorarla, porque sinceramente se moría de ganas por besarlo.

La boca de Jakob bajó por el cuello de Leah y luego hasta el centro de su pecho, con sus manos subió por los lados del cuerpo de ella, rozando sus pechos llevándola un piso más arriba en la escala del éxtasis. Leah quería que la tocara, Jakob se moría por hacerlo. Pero ninguno dijo una palabra ni sobrepasó los límites del beso.

Poco a poco comenzaron a tranquilizarse, las piernas de Leah volvieron al piso y los labios de Jakob terminaron rozando la boca de Leah. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus pechos se rozaban con cada inspiración. Leah mantenía su cabeza cacha intentando encontrar una razón para su comportamiento. Jakob tenía sus manos aun en la cintura de ella, manteniéndola cerca, su nariz absorbía en exquisito aroma de Leah y sus labio tenían una sonrisa tonta.

- wow – susurró Jakob sin poder evitarlo, Leah no respondió – te extrañaba tanto – sin respuesta, ella aun no levantaba el rostro y Jakob se comenzó a preocupar - ¿sucede algo? – sin respuesta, leah intentó alejarse pero él no se lo permitió - ¿amor?

- no me llames así – dijo de pronto – yo no soy tu amor, no malinterpretes las cosas – la miró sin entender – esto… solo no lo hagas

- ¿Cómo debería tomar el beso?

- como un beso, nada más que eso

- pero Leah…

- no esperes que las cosas cambien Jakob – finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos – yo… mierda, me cansé de pelear, ya no soporto tener ganas de hacer cosas y reprimirlas… estoy harta de luchar contra ti y todo lo que eso incluye

- no entiendo

- no saldremos de este callejón tomados de la mano, no te abrazaré ni besaré tu mejilla mañana, ni mucho menos voy a estar disponible como que si nada cuando las cosas terminen… este beso es solo porque quería darlo y me cansé de luchar contra lo que quiero – Leah dio un paso al lado y se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Jakob, esta vez sin encontrar resistencia – fue solo un beso.

- para mí no fue solo eso – dijo él con rabia contenida – mierda Leah, nada de lo que hago contigo es solo algo, todo tiene un maldito significado ¿sabes por qué? Porque aun te amo y tú no eres capaz de creerme eso, ya ni si quiera sé si tú me amas a mí y eso es frustrante – Jakob comenzó a pasearse con ansiedad - ¿significa algo para ti que yo aun te ame? ¿O solo son mierdas que digo tiradas al viento?

- ¿terminaste el berrinche? – Espetó Leah – las cosas no se arreglan con un simple te amo y un beso, son acciones las que demuestran todo lo que tú me estás diciendo, ¿has hecho algo para que te crea? – Leah se pasó la mano por el cabello en gesto cansado – demonios Jakob… llevamos así mas de dos semanas y realmente estoy cansada de todo esto, a estas alturas da lo mismo si te creo o no porque tú no estás como yo quiero que estés ¿sabes el significado de exclusividad? Eso es lo que yo quiero, me cansé de ser la segunda, la prescindible…quiero ser la única. Y tú no puedes darme eso…

- responde una pregunta Leah – murmuró Jakob - ¿me amas? – ella guardó silencio, debatiéndose entre decirle que si o que no. ¿Qué tan frágil se vería si le dice que si? – ¿Leah?

Y finalmente no pudo decidirse. Así que se giró y salió del callejón dejando a Jakob en la oscuridad. Él no la siguió, pero si vio como se alejaba, en ningún momento se dirigió hacia la tienda, continuó su camino y comenzó a correr. Jakob sabia hacia donde iba, continuaba con el trazado para la búsqueda. Leah seguiría buscando a la mujer de la cual él estaba imprimado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Aun no era capaz de comprender el porqué. Pero bueno, Jakob no era capaz de comprender muchas cosas relacionadas con Leah, ella era un completo enigma para él. Y aun así estaba enamorado.

Jakob suspiró sin saber que pensar, no tuvo respuesta a su pregunta, a veces pensaba que Leah aun lo amaba, por la forma en que lo besó podría apostar un testículo a que aun lo hacía. Pero cuando se mostraba lejana, o cuando le sonreía a Gabriel… comenzaba a dudarlo.

Como si lo hubiese llamado mentalmente Gabriel salió de la tienda y miró en dirección en la cual Leah se había ido, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, y eso a Jakob no le gustó.

Gabriel se debatía entre seguirla y dejarla tranquila. Cuando vio que Leah salía de la tienda en compañía de Jakob supo que las cosas no iban a terminar bien. Sus sospechas se acrecentaron cuando vio que Priscila tenía el mismo semblante en su rostro. Se mantuvo atento a la puerta a la espera de que alguno de los dos entrara enojado, pero cuando, atreves del vidrio, vio que Leah se alejaba corriendo del lugar supo que algo bien malo había pasado.

Fue cuando la campana sonó anunciando que alguien había abierto la puerta que se dio cuenta que se había movido en su dirección.

Y allí estaba, mirando un sitio en el cual no había nada más que cemento, porque Leah ya había desaparecido de su vista… y aun se debatía entre ir tras ella o no.

- déjala tranquila – se volteó al escuchar la voz de Jakob, él lo miraba serio

- eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo

- Leah es mía, así que no intentes…

- ¿tuya? – Lo interrumpió Gabriel – ella no es un objeto Jakob, es una persona a la cual tu estas demasiado acostumbrado a tratar mal

- yo la amo

- linda manera de demostrarlo, primero abandonándola para ir en busca de otra mujer y luego besándote con Priscila- comentó con ironía – con tu amor Leah no necesita nada mas

- lo de Priscila…

- no me des explicaciones – le interrumpió Gabriel, tomó el bolso que llevaba sobre el hombro y se lo entregó, se disponía a correr cuando Jakob lo detuvo tomando uno de sus brazos, Gabriel miró la mano que lo sostenía y luego al dueño – suéltame Jakob

- no vayas tras ella – por un momento a Gabriel le dio le impresión de que le estaba rogando. Pero algo le hacía ir hacia donde estaba Leah ahora, no tenía idea que era, pero necesitaba seguirla. Necesitaba ver si estaba bien

- ¿tras quien? – preguntó soltándose del garre de Jakob – yo seguiré con la búsqueda y ese es el camino – agregó apuntando la dirección. Jakob solo lo quedó mirando mientras Gabriel comenzaba a correr en la misma dirección que Leah.

_**No soy una aparición, creo que soy real, al menos eso es lo que creo… la universidad me explotó a tal punto que me estresé, ni si quiera mi imaginación funcionaba, debí tomarme unas vacacione en las cuales no tomé ni si quiera mi celular… en fin… solo les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. **_

_**Gracias a todas las que dejaron un hermoso revi, a quienes me mandaron un mensaje privado dándome animos y preguntándome si seguía con vida… si chicas, estoy viva, en algun momento estuve en coma, pero viví. **_

_**Gracias también a mis nuevas lectoras que me dan las fuerzas de olvidarme de mi estrés y comenzar a escribir nuevamente.**_

_**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, en mi cabeza ya esta listo el capitulo siguiente asi que solo debo sentarme a escribirlo, espero no demorarme mas de quince días, haré todo lo posible. **_

_**Gracias a todas y todos (tenemos un macho entre nosotras 1313 xD)**_

_**Se les quiere un montón. KISSES!**_

_**FEY BLACK**_

_**PD: mi perfil está actualizado con TODOS los enlaces de TODAS mis historias, enlaces de la ROPA en el perfil ^^ **_


	17. hormonas

**Capitulo 17**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Hormonas.

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah había corrido por más de media hora desde la última discusión con Jakob. Bueno, no discusión, más bien había arrancado de él cuando le preguntó si aun lo amaba. Si, había sido una maldita cobarde. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? La única que tenía mucho que perder era ella, y estaba realmente cansada de ser la que terminaba herida, ¿tres veces no es suficiente? Para ella lo era, aun le quedaba un poco de amor propio.

Era consciente de que besarlo había sido un completo error, uno enorme, grandísimo, gigantesco, monumental… pero cuando él le dijo que aun la amaba, cuando miró esos ojos negros y todo lo que pudo ver fue una jodida sinceridad… se fue a la real mierda y se derritió como helado en el horno. La única razón del porque no respondió el primer beso fue porque intentó luchar, realmente intentó luchar contra todo lo que sintió cuando Jakob la tocó… pero quedó claro que al final había perdido. Y aunque ahora se reprendía por eso no estaba arrepentida. Porque lo extrañaba, ¡Cristo que beso! Su memoria volvió inmediatamente a esos felices días en su habitación de universidad. Cuando eran solo ellos dos, sin nadie más, sin nada más.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía varias opciones en su menú: Ignorarlo… bien, esa no era una opción, al menos no desde que por voluntad propia casi le tocó la úvula con la lengua. Enojarse… no tenía motivos para eso ya que Jakob no había hecho nada malo. ¿Dejar de pelear? Leah detuvo su carrera y suspiró sin cansancio. Dejar de pelear… se le antojaba una idea tan buena.

Entonces su cabeza pensó algo que estaba fuera de discusión ¿Y si… y si simplemente lo perdonaba?

- estúpida – se dijo a sí misma ¿perdonarlo? Estupideces… Pero la idea continuó allí punzando en su cabeza.

Dos bandos se formaron en su interior.

Jakob la amaba. Si, tenia pleno conocimiento de que el adolescente hormonal con complejos de alfa la amaba, era estúpida pero no ciega. Y eso perfectamente podría ser suficiente. Una vez que toda esta búsqueda terminara, y Renesme volviera con su familia ellos podrían volver a ser felices juntos… "_A la espera de que su imprimación lo necesite nuevamente y el corra como un perro a su dueño_..."

Ok… idea fallida. Probemos con otra

La única razón por la cual Jakob estaba en Brasil es porque alguien importante para él necesitaba ayuda, ella habría hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Seth… "_porque era su hermano, Jakob se tiraría a Renesme si ella no lo hubiese dejado por Nahuel" _

Leah gruño. Odiaba contradecirse a sí misma, odiaba tener dos lados que lucharan todo el tiempo, una defendiéndolo, otra atacándolo, haciéndola perder aun más la cabeza ya que las malditas no se decidían nunca. Pero su lado negativo la estaba cansando, ya no podía estar cerca de Jakob sin querer tocarlo, aunque fuese un roce. Negárselo a sí misma la estaba acabando. Quizás era mucho más fácil si solo olvidaba las cosas, tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos y lo acompañaba en esto como su compañera. Si, las cosas serian tan fáciles así…. Ella en si sería tan feliz así… con Jakob a su lado, besándola, solo abrazándola… solo…

Quiso reír. Eso se pintaba tan bien, una puta utopía.

Pero ¿y si después de que todo pasara él veía a Renesme nuevamente y la olvidaba por completo? ¿Qué pasaría si Nahuel había muerto y Jakob estaba allí para ocupar su lugar?... _"tras bambalinas"_, eso le había dicho una vez a Isabella ¿Por qué no decírselo también a la hija? Después de todo era su imprimación… o algo peor aún, ¿y si alguna vez a la niña esa le daba por aburrirse de Nahuel y quería a Jakob de vuelta? Eso la mataría. Literalmente. Podía soportar la situación actual porque Renesme tenía a alguien a su lado dejando a Jakob "semi libre", pero si lo quisiese completamente… Leah tenía claro que Jakob no lo dudaría dos veces antes de volver a su lado.

Y Leah quedaría nuevamente sola.

¿Qué hacer entonces? Las imágenes de ambos mientras caminaban por el campus de la universidad le dieron vuelta en la cabeza, tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Extrañaba eso, lo extrañaba a él. ¿Y si cedía? Solo un poco, aunque le doliera posteriormente al menos habría tenido felicidad por un momento.

Que patética.

- todo o nada – se repitió a sí misma. Eso se habría prometido a si misma antes de que tomara la decisión de ayudarlo… cuidarlo. Todo o nada… en ese momento se había escuchado más fácil con Edward al teléfono diciendo que podía hacerlo, que de lo contrario… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las palabras de Alice. La verdadera razón del porque Leah estaba en Brasil tragándose el orgullo y viendo como el hombre que ama busca a otra.

Y pensar…

- mierda – se quejó Leah al sentir el dolor atravesando su espalda. Ya sabía de lo que se trataba y el terror la embargó cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la mochila consigo. El medicamente estaba en la puta mochila. Y ella teniendo un ataque justo ahora. Otra oleada de dolor la recorrió haciendo que se agachara abrazando su vientre. Dio gracias al cielo de que era demasiado tarde para que hubiese gente en las calles. Miró hacia todos lados y no había ni un alma. Pero estaba al medio de una avenida a pocos pases de departamentos… más de uno con algún soltero…

Tenía que salir de allí. Ahora.

Cerca había un pequeño parque de juegos, una casa de madera para niños resaltaba mostrándole un sitio donde ocultarse. Se dirigió hacia allá lo más rápido que el dolor le permitía. Hombre, esta vez las cosas iban más duras que antes, sin previo aviso, sin calor ni nada que le avisase de un nuevo ataque.

Tenía que esconderse antes de que fuese imposible controlarse.

Gabriel elevó el rostro y aspiró el ambiente. Un leve rastro del olor de Leah se filtraba en sus fosas nasales mostrándole el camino que había tomado. Hacia al menos unos diez minutos que le había perdido el rastro. Como si de la nada su cuerpo dejara de expeler su aroma tan característico. Corrió siguiendo su olfato experimentado. De haber tenido pocos años de transformado no habría podido hacer eso, separar aromas e identificarlas, aunque fuese un efluvio muy débil, era algo difícil y que requería practica. 486 años de experiencia lo hacían bastante bueno en muchas cosas. Muchas.

Continuó con su carrera por la cuidad ignorando a los pocos transeúntes que lo observaban extrañados por verlo correr en plena noche. Al momento de llegar a un cruce de carretera se detuvo de golpe. Miró hacia la izquierda y a lo lejos deslumbró un parque. Algo le decía que ese era el camino.

Gabriel no lo pensó dos veces y corrió en esa dirección. No tenía idea porque lo hacía, simplemente algo lo llevaba, como si fuese un imán. Atrayéndolo, y no tenía la fuerza mental suficiente para negarse.

Se internó en el parque sin ser capaz de saber exactamente hacia donde iba, pero sus pies si ya que no trastabillaron en ningún momento. Tras unos árboles vio un campo de juego para niños, no tenía idea que hacía allí ya que debería estar buscando a Leah. Pero en el momento en que miró la pequeña casa de madera no pudo despegar la mirada.

Se escuchó un gemido de dolor desde el interior.

Entonces supo. Leah estaba dentro.

No demoró tiempo en rodear el sitio y encontrar la puerta, al abrirla se quedó congelado. El interior estaba oscuro, pero podía ver perfectamente el bulto que formaba el cuerpo de Leah en una esquina. Su cabeza apoyada sobre el piso, con las piernas dobladas hacia su pecho y sus brazos tomando su abdomen. Había una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- Leah –susurró Gabriel avanzando, ella inmediatamente se encogió más aun en su esquina.

- ¡no te acerques! – gritó ocultándose en las sombras, Gabriel retrocedió un paso. El sitio en el que se encontraban era diminuto, medía un metro y medio de alto y no más de 3 metros cuadrados. Solo él ocupaba gran parte del lugar

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada – respondió Leah con brusquedad – no te me acerques, solo… - detuvo su hablar con un quejido de lamento, intentaba levantarse pero era como si un camión Tolva estuviese estacionado sobre su espina dorsal. Gabriel se preocupó seriamente - el, el bolso, necesito mi bolso

- lo tiene Jakob

- mierda, lo necesito

- déjame ayudarte – dijo Gabriel acercándose con lentitud, Leah no lo miraba, su mano estaba firme en el canto del cuadrado que formaba la ventana, continuaba intentando levantarse.

- no me toques… por favor no me toques…

- déjame sacarte de aquí – comenzó a decir Gabriel, un paso más cerca de ella, moviéndose con extrema lentitud – vamos a ver un… - se detuvo antes de decir médico, eso sería ridículo – lugar donde estar, donde acostarte, donde te pueda cuidar

- no… sal de aquí – jadeó – déjame tranquila… déjame…

- pero Leah…

- no entiendes – finalmente ella logró sentarse y apoyar su espalda sobre la pared, su piel brillaba tenuemente debido al sudor – si me tocas estamos perdidos… y no puedo… - Gabriel la quedó mirando sin entender – quedarás atrapado y no podré detenerme, tu no querrás detenerme

- dime qué puedo hacer – pero Leah no respondió, de alguna parte su cuerpo sacó fuerzas y se fugó a través de la ventana. La primera reacción de Gabriel fue perseguirla, pero se golpeó en el techo al levantarse

- puta madre – se quejó agachándose y saliendo por la puerta.

Miró hacia todos lados. No había un alma por las calles. El cielo estaba oscuro y adornado por las estrellas y la luz de la luna. Estaban casi al final de la cuidad y a pocos kilómetros del bosque nuevamente. Pero Leah no había ido hacia los arboles, esa atracción que lo llevaba a sitios que desconocía ahora lo instaba a seguir, aun no sabía que era, pero tenía la leve impresión de que Leah estaba relacionada, sin hacerse más preguntas dio media vuelta y se adentró entre los edificios.

"_Por favor que no me encuentre, por favor que no lo haga" _rogaba Leah oculta en la oscuridad. Le dolía tanto, demasiado, nunca había sido así, sentía como si la estuviesen desgarrando por dentro sin la menor consideración. Pedía a gritos su medicamento, necesitaba el fentanilo o iba a suicidarse. Porque ya no soportaba el dolor.

Flexionó sus piernas, se arrinconó aun más contra la pared e intentó respirar. Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

Por amor al cielo que terminase temprano.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza aun rogando porque nadie la encontrara.

Jakob miraba a las gemelas mientras pagaban el conjunto de ropa que llevaba puesto. Luego volteó su mirada hacia esa calle infame. No había dejado de mirarla por casi diez minutos esperando… no tenía idea que esperaba. Quizás que la respuesta cayera del cielo. Quizás la figura de Leah caminando hacia él. Quizás a Gabriel con la cabeza gacha porque no la encontró.

No sabía… y al final, media hora después de que habían discutido, allí estaba, mirando como las gemelas sonreían felices por su conjunto nuevo. _"¿Qué mierda hago aquí?"_ se recriminó mentalmente. Debería estar con Leah, ya no pidiéndole una respuesta a la pregunta que dejó al aire, sino que cuidándola de Gabriel. De que él no se le acercara tanto.

Tenía una horrible sensación en el pecho que le avisaba la venida de algo desagradable. Pero ignoró todo cuando las gemelas salieron del local.

- es hora de irnos, sin paradas esta vez – dijo antes de girarse, comenzó a correr tomando bien el bolso que llevaba cruzado en su pecho. Cuidando de que no cayera.

Gabriel se detuvo frente a la casa. ¿Por qué Leah estaría aquí? Agudizo el oído y escuchó los corazones humanos latiendo en el interior. Imposible que esté aquí. Respiró el aire y percibió el débil aroma de Leah.

Leah había estado allí, pero ya no. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio un edificio apartamento color rojo. Un entramado de escaleras flanqueaba una pared llegando hacia la azotea. Sus ojos se enfocaron al inicio, la escalera había sido bajada.

Cuando Gabriel llegó arriba sus ojos escudriñaron la oscuridad y recovecos que formaban las salidas de chimeneas, las antenas y etcéteras que adornaban el techo del edificio. No vio nada. Pero si lo sintió. Esa atracción se hacía más fuerte a medida que daba pasos en determinada dirección.

Afirmó de alguna manera que se debía a Leah, ella era quien lo atraía de esa forma tan inexplicable. Camino y la encontró en la misma posición que antes. Agarrada a su abdomen como si intentara evitar que se rompiera. Con una mueca de dolor. Se mantuvo quieto mirándola, sin saber si acercarse, pero muriéndose de ganas por hacerlo, se le estaba haciendo insoportable verla en esas condiciones, abrazando sus piernas como si estuviese perdida en el dolor, necesitaba ayudarla de alguna forma y no tenía idea como.

Entonces Leah levantó su mirada y fijo sus ojos en los suyos.

Fin del juego

- ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? – preguntó Priscila siguiendo a Jakob.

- no lo sé – respondió él mas para sí mismo. No tenía idea porque estaban tomando ese camino. Habían seguido el recorrido trazado con anterioridad, pero en un momento determinado él dobló yendo a un sitio diferente. Y no sabía por qué. Solo lo hizo.

Intentaba con ansiedad percibir el aroma de Leah, pero nada. No lograba hacerlo.

Aun así iba por un camino desconocido siendo guiado solo por algo que no lograba entender.

Cuando Leah elevó la mirada y se fijó en Gabriel toda su mente se nubló, su cuerpo reaccionó ante la presencia del hombre de dos metros que sería el remedio para el jodido dolor que la azotaba cada vez con más intensidad. Todo lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo durante los ataques atraía a los hombres como moscas a la luz. No lo podían evitar… y ella ya no quería que Gabriel la evitara. Lo quería ahora. A la mierda las consecuencias posteriores.

Sus ojos seguían fijos mientras Gabriel se acercaba, estaba hipnotizado por los iris miel de Leah. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, parte de su cerebro le decía que nada tenía sentido, que algo extraño ocurría, pero al momento en que sus dedos rozaron la piel de Leah todo a su alrededor se encendió privándolo de raciocinio, sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo deseando con urgencia alguna forma de apagarlo, y encontrando en los labios de Leah la única forma de hacerlo.

De pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció, excepto ella.

Con lentitud comenzó a acercarse hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron. Gabriel sintió como el éxtasis se expandía por su cuerpo y este inmediatamente le pidió más. Mucho más. Sus manos tomaron el cuello de Leah para acercarla, levantándola, cuando por fin la tuvo de rodillas frente a él profundizó el beso. El encuentro de sus lenguas fue equivalente a una combustión, quemándolos por dentro, necesitando liberar todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

Leah llevó sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Gabriel, metiéndolas bajo su camiseta y tirando hacia arriba para sacar la prende sobre su cabeza, él elevó sus brazos para ayudar. Sus labios se separaron por un segundo que para Gabriel fue eterno, cuando la camiseta salió volvió a atacar los labios de Leah con hambre, ella lo recibió con ganas hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello y tirando para acercarlo.

Las manos de Gabriel bajaron hasta posarse en la cadera de Leah haciendo que chocara con la suya, ambos gimieron al contacto, sus labios se desviaron hacia el cuello mordiendo y besando antes de volver a arremeter contra la boca.

Pero ella se separó.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos agitados, jadeando, mirándose con deseo. Esa pequeñísima parte de Gabriel que aun estaba fuera de la bruma pensó en lo que estaban haciendo e intentó encontrarle algún sentido, pero no pudo, la había besado después de desearlo por días y su estúpido lado pensador no iba a arruinarle el momento. Leah lo miraba sin mover un dedo y pensó que las cosas se habían acabado allí, pero ese pensamiento se fue al carajo cuando vio que las manos de Leah iban hacia el borde de su polera levantándola y sacándosela sobre la cabeza, un gruñido erótico salió de su garganta cuando al ver los pechos desnudos. Redondos, tostados y esos pezones erectos llamándolo a tocarlos… no aguantó más y tomando su cintura volvió a besarla.

El toque de Gabriel dejaba un rastro de calor por su piel. Leah no pensaba en nada que no fuese sus cuerpos rozándose, en su lengua jugando con ella y ahora recorriendo un camino por su cuello y bajando. El gemido que escapó de su boca fue sonoro cuando Gabriel tomo su pezón con la boca, su espalda se curvaba ofreciéndole más, todo lo que él quisiera, la lengua de Gabriel comenzó a jugar con su punta haciéndola jadear, sus besos cambiaron de cumbre, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndolo, ignorando el dolor que poco a poco iba disminuyendo, todo gracias al placer que él le estaba dando.

Con cuidado la depositó en el piso, Gabriel se estiró a su lado sin dejar de besarla. Su mano bajó hasta colarse en los pequeños pantaloncillos negros que ella llevaba, sin nada debajo le fue fácil llegar a los pliegues de Leah, acariciándola. Soltó un gemido audible cuando los dedos de Gabriel comenzaron a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris. Inconscientemente abrió más las piernas para él. Sus caricias comenzaron a ser más rápidas provocando que Leah se retorciera y moviera sus caderas en busca de más roce. De alguna manera Gabriel fue capaz de seguir con sus caricias y al mismo tiempo meter dos dedos en su interior. Leah creyó que eso debía de ser complicado, pero cualquier pensamiento racional se borró de su mente al sentir que los dedos de Gabriel rozaban un punto demasiado sensible en su interior, un golpe de placer la azotó.

Estaba extasiado besando su cuello y penetrándola con sus dedos, acariciando ese botón de nervios y escuchándola gemir con fuerza, ¿Cuántas veces se imaginó haciendo eso? ¿Cuántas veces miró desde lejos a Leah y la quiso así, dispuesta para él? y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo, no sabía cuál era la razón de eso, pero a la mierda las razones y consecuencias. Solo se dedicaba a sentir, a hacerla gemir, a provocarle placer, a prepararse para entrar en ella.

Madre del cielo, la sola expectativa de que eso era lo siguiente que haría con su cuerpo lo puso duro. Sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad provocando que Leah soltara jadeos entrecortados.

- si… si, justo ahí – Leah movió las caderas, su cabeza fue hacia atrás abriendo su boca para soltar un gemido. Gabriel amó ser capaz de ver eso, amó ser quien lo provocaba – Dios…. Si – entonces sintió como sus dedos eran apresados por las paredes de Leah quien soltó una explanación de placer debido al orgasmo que la azotó. Curvó su espalda y ladeó la cabeza. Luego de varios segundos de convulsiones su cuerpo cayó flácido.

Gabriel la miró respirando agitadamente con sus ojos cerrados y el rostro acalorado. La miró hermosa… tan hermosa como… como ella.

Leah abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Gabriel. Le sonrió. ¿Se había preguntado si Gabriel era bueno en la cama? Si era la mitad de bueno que sus dedos entonces tendrían toda la razón, mierda, el tipo era un jodido maestro, tocó partes en su interior que ni ella sabía que existían, y la hizo ver estrellas de forma estrepitosas. Quinientos maldito años hacen a un hombre experto en muchas cosas.

Gabriel se acercó para besarla con calma, saboreándola. Leah le devolvió el beso haciendo lo mismo, probando el exquisito sabor de Gabriel. El calor de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar nuevamente, y las ganas de tenerlo en su interior se hicieron apremiantes. Quería saber que tan excitado estaba Gabriel, así que se giró, aun con la mano de él entre sus piernas, y tocó su torso. Sin dejar de besarlo llevó su extremidad había abajo… más abajo… justó allí.

Gabriel soltó un gemido cuando su erección calzó en la palma de Leah con firmeza. La mano comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre el bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones. Cuando los dedos se fueron hacia el botón Gabriel no pudo soportarlo más. Soltó un gruñido gutural desde su garganta, el cual proclamaba la excitación que el lobo en su interior estaba sintiendo, con un fluido movimiento se coló entre las piernas de Leah y posándola sobre su espalda embistió a pesar de aun estar con la ropa puesta. Ella gimió.

- de nuevo – pidió Leah enterrando los dedos en el trasero de Gabriel. Una segunda estocada hizo que ella se estremeciera de placer por el roce que la erección tenia con su centro. Gabriel se puso sobre sus rodillas y miró a la mujer frente a él, con sus piernas abiertas y el pecho subiendo y bajando, invitándolo a besar esos montes hermosos. Pero lo que más lo excitó fueron los ojos de Leah, esos orbes miel brillantes y deseosos de más. Mirándolo fijamente, invitándolo sin palabras a tomar más.

- levanta la cadera – las palabras de Gabriel fueron mas una orden que una petición. Leah lo hizo sin protestar, sus dedos se aferraron al pequeño pantalón negro y lo deslizaron por las estilizadas piernas de Leah. Tragó en seco cuando miró lo que estos escondían. Gruñó al deslizar sus dedos entre los pliegues femeninos haciendo que Leah soltara un gemido. Ella se sentó agarrando el borde de los pantalones de Gabriel, mientras los desabrochaba levantó su rostro buscando los labios del hombre, quien no dudo en dárselos. El beso fue lento al igual que los dedos bajando el cierre, hasta que finalmente los pantalones encontraron el suelo y la erección de Gabriel fue liberada.

Un azote de dolor cruzó el cuerpo de Leah sin aviso. Ella se quejó sobre los labios de Gabriel alejándose del beso. Posó su frente sobre su pecho intentando aguantar el dolor lacerante que terminaba concentrándose en su vientre bajo, la tranquilidad había durado poco, lo que era obvio, pensó Leah, un orgasmo por masturbación no era suficiente para calmarla.

- ¿Leah? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gabriel levantando su rostro. Ella Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba irregularmente – Leah dime que duele.

- todo – susurró antes de gemir. Pero esta vez no por placer – Dios… duele

- ¿Cómo te ayudo? – de un segundo a otro su interés por penetrarla se transformó en preocupación real. Podía sentir los dedos de Leah aferrándose a sus caderas con fuerza debido al sufrimiento que la atravesaba – Mierda Leah, dime qué puedo hacer – preguntó con desesperación. Pero ella no contestaba. Cuando soltó un jadeo lanzando su respiración directo a su sexo sintió como un latigazo de placer recorrió su espina dorsal hasta situarse en su erección. A pesar de que su mente estaba puesta en ayudarla, su cuerpo seguía excitado, su erección en su cúspide, larga, gruesa, brillante. Dolorosa.

Por un segundo se sintió enfermo al pensar que Leah sufría en sus brazos y él con una erección enorme. Pero luego recordó, ella sufría de la misma forma cuando la encontró, y al acariciarla todo dolor cesó dando paso solo al placer, una loca idea cruzó su mente… quizás… quizás si él…

- tranquila – susurró Gabriel separándola de si, la puso nuevamente sobre el suelo teniendo extremo cuidado, acomodó su cuerpo sobre ella y se movió con lentitud, la punta de su erección rozando sus pliegues haciéndola gemir. Las facciones de Leah se relajaron un poco. Gabriel sonrió antes de besarla en los labios – yo te quitaré el dolor _schätzchen (cariño)_ – le susurró en el oído antes de comenzar a entrar en ella. Gabriel apretó los dientes moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante, cuando Leah lo tomó por completo ambos soltaron un jadeo. Quiso decirle que era exquisita, que la sentía estrecha a su alrededor, que su piel estaba suave y caliente allá abajo. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir y comenzar a moverse.

Leah enterró los dedos en el trasero de Gabriel y lo empujó hacia ella envolviéndolo hasta la empuñadura. Soltó un gemido de placer mientras que él se movía en su interior. Demonios, se sentía putamente bien, demasiado bien, el dolor había sido reemplazado por el placer, y el calor corporal de Gabriel era envolvente, lo sentía por todas partes. Y le encantaba.

- Dios – susurró él, entre gemidos – estás tan estrecha – Gabriel entró nuevamente en ella y movió su cadera en círculos verticales. Leah quiso gritar por la sensación. Esa bola de calor tan anhelada comenzó a formarse en su vientre bajo.

- mas – jadeó ella moviendo sus caderas en busca de mas fricción. Gabriel se apoyó sobre uno de sus antebrazos y metió la mano libre entre sus cuerpos – ah, mierda – soltó Leah cuando sintió los dedos de él acariciando su clítoris.

- vamos – le dijo Gabriel al oído, sus dedos masajeando mas rápido – déjalo ir – beso el cuello de Leah y aceleró sus envites.

Y entonces Leah vio estrellas. Su orgasmo se liberó con fuerza haciendo que se retorciera bajo su cuerpo. Gabriel se detuvo aún duro y largo en su interior, mirándola, gozando de ella.

- Jakob me estoy cansando de ir sin rumbo – dijo Priscila deteniendo su carrera y apoyándose sobre un árbol - ¿Qué hacemos en un parque? Nos estamos desviando del camino trazado y…

- cierra la boca Priscila – le interrumpió Jakob con coraje – me caes bien pero en estos momentos me estas cansando, solo cállate un momento y déjame pensar que mierda me pasa – la licántropa cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho sin decir una palabra. Mara estaba a un par de pasos más alejada. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentir el aroma de Leah en el aire, muy débil, demasiado débil. Pero allí estaba. Se notaba que Jakob no era capaz de captarlo, pero aun así lo seguía. Mara no estaría tan preocupada si no fuera porque el aroma de Gabriel también estaba allí.

Podía ver lo que iba a pasar, a diferencia de su hermana que solo tenía una leve impresión del resultado. Ella podía verlo, como si fuera una película ante sus ojos. Pero no se iba a meter. No era Cupido, no era casamentera y ciertamente no era Dios como para meterse en el destino de las personas.

- si quieren seguir el camino acordado es decisión de ustedes, pero yo debo hacer algo antes – dijo Jakob alternando su mirada entre el bosque cercano y la los edificios.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- no lo sé… - respondió él y comenzó a correr.

Adentrándose en la cuidad.

Leah Intentaba respirar con más regularidad, bajando poco a poco del limbo.

- _ich mag so ziemlich (así me gusta) – _dijo Gabriel mirándola a los ojos, Leah sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a prenderse nuevamente al escuchar su voz ronca y profunda adornada de ese exquisito acento alemán – _Christus, du bist fein, ich liebe dich (Cristo, eres exquisita, me encantas)_ – agregó, la mirada de él era profunda, como si pudiese mirarle el alma

- _sie zu(tu también) – _gimió ella – _gehöft (mas)_ – pidió.

- _engel, was sie wollen (lo que quieras ángel) _– susurró Gabriel antes de besarla.

Su cadera se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras que sus labios continuaban acariciándola. Cuando sintió que las piernas de Leah abrazaban su cintura pidiendo más rapidez Gabriel se giró poniéndola a ella encima.

Leah se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y elevó la cadera para volver a bajar sobre la erección entre sus pliegues, llevó sus manos al cabello de Gabriel acercándolo sin permitir que perdieran la conexión del beso. Él por su parte llevó sus extremidades a los pechos de Leah y comenzó a acariciarlos, con lentitud, con atención. Se estaba enamorando de ellos, suaves y calientes en sus palmas, pezones erectos y sensibles a su toque, haciendo jadear mas a la dueña cada vez que sus pulgares los acariciaban.

Leah cambiaba sus movimientos, arriba, abajo, círculos, adelante y atrás. Vuelta a empezar. Empujó los hombros de Gabriel apoyándolo en el suelo, se afirmó sobre su pecho y aceleró sus movimientos. Dios, podía sentirlo llenando su interior, tan largo como se lo había visto antes. Tan bueno como había pensado. Mejor. Las manos de Gabriel se posaron en sus caderas ayudándola, Leah bajo apoyándose en el piso jadeando extasiada por el calor creciente en su vientre bajo.

Estaba llegando. Otra vez

Volvió a besarlo sin dejar de moverse, Gabriel acarició su trasero, una mano allí, la otra subiendo por su espalda recorriéndola. Los jadeos llenaban el silencio de la noche, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y superficiales, tuvieron que alejar sus labios un momento cuando el calor se concentró justo donde estaban unidos. Gabriel gimió con fuerza cuando su liberación lo alcanzó, las paredes de Leah presionándolo por el orgasmo que también la tomaba. Su orgasmo fue monumental, su eyaculación llenando el vientre de la mujer que se encontraba jadeando sobre su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente ambos bajaron del clímax Leah se derrumbó totalmente agotada. No quería moverse, cualquier roce provocaba que se estremeciera ya que aun lo tenía dentro. Y no pensaba en sacarlo. No todavía

Solo un poco más para asegurarse que el dolor no volvería.

Los brazos de Gabriel la rodearon y sus labios besaron sus cabellos. Tierno. Esa era la palabra que Leah tenía en su cabeza. Había sido el hombre más tierno y preocupado que pudo encontrar. Tenía la confianza suficiente en él como para haber hecho todo eso. Lo encontraba lo suficientemente hermoso como para sentirse orgullosa de tener a un hombre como él entre sus piernas. Además de que lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Si todo estaba a favor de lo que había pasado… ¿entonces porque se sentía tan mal?... ¿Por qué su cabeza comenzó a funcionar ahora diciéndole que las cosas estaban jodidamente mal?

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Gabriel, Leah giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

_La puta consciencia me está matando, así que no._

- si – mintió. El dolor ya no estaba, pero se sentía mal consigo misma, no debió caer de la forma en que lo hizo. No debió hacerle eso a Gabriel. Usarlo de esa manera, transformarlo en una herramienta cualquiera cuando su lado puta salió a saludar al mundo.

- ¿no hay dolor?

- nada

- ¿me explicarás entonces que fue lo que pasó?

- después de todo esto dudo mucho que necesites una charla sexual – Gabriel soltó una carcajada que provocó vibraciones por todo el cuerpo de Leah, notó entonces que aun estaba sobre él, con sus piernas abiertas sobre su cadera, completamente desnuda y todavía penetrada. No es que se quejara de la última parte.

- será mejor que me vista – unos brazos la detuvieron aferrándola en su lugar. Al segundo después tenía algo cubriendo su cuerpo – había olvidado esto

- yo lo acabo de notar – respondió Gabriel haciendo alusión a la manta que ahora los tapaba – robar es malo

- solo lo pedí prestado, lo devolveré – guardaron silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar

- ¿entonces? – Leah lo miró intentando hacerse la tonta - ¿me dirás la razón del porque fui violado tan brutalmente? – no pudo evitar reír

- eres un maldito descarado – comentó Leah – no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso

- abusaste de mi pureza Clearwater, era virgen antes de ti

- tu tenias tanto de virgen como yo de monja

- auch, golpe bajo – ambos se sonrieron aliviados de que la tensión del momento se fuera – si no quieres hablar yo…

- es un tema difícil – dijo Leah interrumpiéndolo – soy mujer y además soy lobo, es solo que estaba en mi… ya sabes…

- acabo de conocer cada sitio de tu cuerpo hasta de forma interna, así que deja la vergüenza conmigo – Leah bufó.

- estoy en mi periodo de celo Gabriel, la razón del porque tu estas a mi lado y no fuiste capaz de despegarte de mí cuando me viste fue por eso, igual que la primera vez.

- discrepo

- mi cuerpo tira feromonas como si fuese un desodorante ambiental tamaño familiar, los hombres simplemente caen aunque no quieran

- que humilde

- estoy hablando enserio – dijo Leah pegándole en el pecho, Gabriel rio contagiándola –me vienen ataques en algunos momentos en los que no puedo moverme por el dolor… es horrible

- pude notar eso, tu expresión era como si te estuvieran atravesando con un fierro caliente – Leah asintió - ¿y la penetración te calma?

- ok… demasiada sinceridad para hablar – dijo ella con rapidez

- digámoslo de otra forma. Que te den placer te calma ¿así?

- eres imposible, pero si, por alguna razón tener sexo me quita el dolor

- no por mucho

- no es eso… depende del… placer… de la forma… - Gabriel la quedó mirando intentando entender, rememorando en su mente los momentos… pero se detuvo, recordar la forma en que habían estado solo lograría excitarlo

- Ho – exclamó entendiéndolo – masturbación no penetración si

- tu poco filtro me satura – dijo Leah apoyando la frente sobre el pecho de Gabriel. No podía creer que hablase de sexo con tanta soltura ¿Cómo lo hacía sin inmutarse? Ella claramente se colocaría de todos colores si la palabra penetración saliera de su boca. No es que fuera una puritana porque definitivamente se olvidaba de los pudores al momento del sexo, pero ¿hablarlo así? ¿Decir palabras subidas de tono durante el acto? ¿Decir penetración, masturbación y etcéteras?... no, era un poco mucho.

- lamento si mi forma de hablar te incomoda, trataré de nuevo – Gabriel tomó el rostro de Leah y lo movió para que lo mirara –que yo esté en tu interior te calma – Leah no fue capaz de decir nada, estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos verde azulados - yo puedo quitarte el dolor de la forma más placentera que existe – apretó su mordida ante ese ofrecimiento.

Tentador, demasiado tentador… malditamente tentador.

- no – dijo ella con rapidez – esto no puede pasar otra vez

- ¿Por qué?

- porque está mal

- ¿Cómo puede estar mal algo que te quita el dolor?

- porque me siento mal con eso… no quiero acostarme con cualquier hombre solo para quitarme el dolor y…

- no sería cualquier hombre – le interrumpió mirándola con seriedad – sería yo – Leah le devolvió la mirada con la misma profundidad. Gabriel se estaba ofreciendo para tomarla con pasión cada vez que ella tuviese las crisis… Se estaba ofreciendo… para hacerla sentir querida, cuidarla, mimarla… y ella lo estaba pensando… o al menos lo pensó los pocos segundos antes de que la imagen de Jakob llegara a su mente.

Mierda santa… Jakob.

¿Por qué estaba aquí parado? Se preguntó Jakob mirando la casa frente a él. No tenía sentido nada de lo que ocurría. Esa atracción que tan fuerte lo llamaba había desaparecido de un segundo a otro dejándolo frente a una casa que no significaba nada para él

- que mierda conmigo – susurró pasándose las manos por el cabello. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Debería estar tras Leah y Gabriel, vigilarlos para impedir que algo ocurra… pero no, estaba en algún lugar de la cuidad desviándose del camino trazado siguiendo una puta corazonada que lo abandono a mitad de recorrido. Suspiró frustrado.

Y se detuvo reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Espiró e inspiró un par de veces reconociendo el aroma

- ¿Leah? - ¿Por qué sentía su olor? Era tonto pensar que ella estaría por estos sitios, pero era inconfundible, no importa que pasara él sería capaz de reconocer ese aroma donde fuese, y ahora lo estaba haciendo… el aroma era extremadamente débil, pero allí estaba.

Ahora debía seguirlo para llegar a ella. Después de todo esa era lo que quería desde hace un rato

Leah cerró sus ojos ante el recuerdo de Jakob. Y se sintió sucia en ese mismo instante. Deseó con desesperación una ducha.

- no, esto no puede repetirse – dijo mientras se movía de su sitio. Se sintió extraña cuando no sintió a Gabriel en su interior.

- pero Leah…

- no… mierda, escúchame Gabriel – dijo mirándolo con seriedad – si todo el tema del celo no existiera es posible que nada de esto hubiese pasado

- o tal vez si

- no, yo no soy de las que se acuesta con cualquiera

- gracias por lo que me toca

- no me refiero a eso, estoy intentado explicarte, el celo me nubla cualquier tipo de raciocinio, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad y solo me dejo llevar por lo que siento, en otras circunstancias no habría ocurrido porque yo aun tengo a Jakob metido en mi cabeza ¿entiendes?

Gabriel no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándola. Entendía lo que ella trataba de decirle, la había deseado desde hace tiempo, pero él tampoco era alguien que se tirase a la primera mujer que pasara frente suyo. Lo que ocurrió con Leah fue completamente instintivo. Placentero, excitante, gratificante, exquisito… pero instintivo al fin y al cabo… aunque pensándolo bien, el aliciente del recuerdo y la añoranza jugaron un papel importante.

- ¿realmente te nublas?

- sí, y estoy segura que a ti te pasó algo similar, por eso te pedía que no me tocaras, primero el aroma atrayente, luego es el impulso por acercarte y cuando finalmente me tocas, fin del juego. No eres capaz de pensar en nada coherente, solo sientes, solo gozas.

- concuerdo con lo ultimo – dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa ladeada – quiere decir que todo esto fue solo causa de calentura y hormonas.

- principalmente

- no es una combinación mala – Leah rió. Ese lobo estaba loco, pero agradecía con el alma que fuese así, de otra forma el momento posterior al sexo hubiese sido imposible – Leah – ella miró a Gabriel quien se puso serio de un momento a otro

- ¿Qué?

- puede que haya sido todo muy animal, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada, moría por besarte desde hace días, y no negaré que soñaba con tomarte como lo hice – la respiración de Leah se aceleró al escucharlo, porque era exactamente como se sentía – y créeme cuando te dijo que estoy totalmente dispuesto a repetirlo bajo cualquier tipo de circunstancias, ya sea por celo o porque tú quieras.

Quiso decirle que la probabilidad de que lo hiciera por decisión propia era baja. Pero se mordió la lengua y se guardó el comentario.

- que sacrificado

- tengo un alma caritativa - ambos se sonrieron - será mejor que me vista, yo desnudo mas tu desnuda es igual a un próximo sacrificio de mi parte

- ya desearías – comentó Leah viendo como Gabriel se levantaba del piso completamente desnudo, su miembro flácido pero aun así largo y ancho cayendo entre sus piernas. Recordó cómo se sentía en su palma, caliente y duro como una roca, pero al entrar en ella todo fue calidez y suavidad, y placer, y…

Ok, debería pensar en otra cosa.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo con sus ojos puestos en él. Pero más que nada porque una sensación de excitación había punzado en su sexo al verlo así.

Se sentía mal, como si de alguna manera hubiese traicionado a Jakob de la peor forma posible, pero intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Ellos no tenían nada, Jakob había sido el primero en dejarla y no eran más que compañeros en una búsqueda.

Maldita mentirosa.

- arriba – giró su cabeza y miró a Gabriel ofreciéndole una mano, Leah ajustó la manta sobre sus pechos y tomó la mano sin dudarlo. Un segundo después se encontraba de pie frente a Gabriel, sintiendo su calor traspasar la tela que la cubría. Recordando el calor que la envolvió cuando él embestía en su interior una y otra vez, diciendo hermosas frases en alemán a su oído. Podría decir que hacían el amor si no fuera porque no había tal cosa entre ellos. Lamentablemente Leah aun estaba jodidamente enamorada del imbécil de Jakob. Y Gabriel… Gabriel ocultaba algo.

No vio venir el momento en que los labios del lobo rozaron los suyos. Pero definitivamente los sintió, suaves y cálidos en un beso casto… pero un segundo después sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y congelarla en su sitio tensando todos los músculos y llenando su estomago de una sensación de vacío.

Supo inmediatamente porque había pasado.

Y un gruñido animal resonando en el ambiente lo confirmó.

Jakob.

_**Hi! Sip, soy yo, ninguna aparición, demoré menos que otras veces, asi que estoy intentando portarme bien con ustedes xD. **_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que no me odien tanto y me dejen un revi, porque me encantan sus opiniones, PLIS? REVI?**_

_**Love u!**_


	18. Escúchame

**Capitulo 18**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Escúchame

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Jason Walker – Echo (enlace en mi perfil)

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Jakob estaba de pie, o al menos eso pensaba porque no era capaz de sentir el piso bajo sus pies. Pero considerando que a lo lejos podía reconocer el horizonte entonces podría decir que si, estaba de pie. Lo que era una jodida estupidez, ahora mismo debería estar en el piso. De espaldas y preferentemente sin respirar.

El momento lo ameritaba

Ho sí, eso sería genial, sin respirar es igual a sin oxigeno que es igual a desmayarse. Por lo que no podría ver el infierno que estaba frente a él. Mierda, necesitaba dejar de mirar pero sus estúpidos ojos no se despegaron de la imagen. Por un segundo tuvo el impulso de arrancarse las orbitas… o arrancar otras cosas, no necesariamente de él mismo.

Su instinto asesino se había activado en el mismo momento en que terminó de subir esa maldita escalera y sintió el aroma de Leah mezclado con otro, el de Gabriel. Mierda… puta madre del cielo… que no sea lo que estaba pensando. Porque de lo contrario Jakob cometería un asesinato… y femicidio… y suicidio. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Sus pasos lo guiaron detrás de una mampara de aluminio, el viento a su favor llenando su nariz de ese aroma que antes amaba, pero que mezclado con otro solo le producían nauseas. Cuando finalmente alcanzó a ver lo que había detrás pudo escuchar el "crac" de su pecho rompiéndose. Quiso… quiso… joder, quiso tantas cosas. Algunas relacionadas con correr y otras que incluían ataúdes. Pero en cambio solo se quedó de pie, viendo como ella estaba en el suelo, desnuda y tapada simplemente con un cobertor que en algún momento había sido blanco… y lo peor de la imagen era el hecho de que Gabriel se encontraba a su lado. Bajo el mismo puto cobertor.

Su cabeza ocupó muchos métodos para protegerse de la crisis psicótica que estaba naciendo, una de ellas fue el justificar lo que veía.

Justificación 1: _quizás ella tuvo comezón por la ropa y se la sacó tapándose solo con la manta… _idea estúpida

Justificación 2: _quizás necesitaba un masaje y Gabriel se lo dio… _eso incluía que él la tocara y eso ya no era de su agrado.

Justificación 3: _Seguramente Leah estaba denuda por una razón x, pero él no tenía por qué estarlo… eso, Gabriel estaría vestido bajo la misma manta._

Pensar algo así era una competa estupidez, e incluso si fuera cierto, el simple hecho de que estuviese bajo el mismo cobertor ya hacia desear matar algo. Aun así… creyó en esa estúpida escusa, se afirmó en ella con uñas y dientes… hasta que él se levantó. Desnudo. Sonriente. Y bajo la atenta mirada de Leah.

Quiso morir. En ese mismo instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien acabara con él, porque el dolor en su pecho había comenzado a ahogarlo al punto de afectar su vista haciendo que todo se volviera borroso… Ho, espera, era culpa de las lágrimas.

Si… genial… sus ojos estaban llenos de unas desagradables lágrimas que impedían ver con claridad. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear para deshacerse de ellas y no estaba funcionando. No fue sino hasta que Gabriel ofreció la mano a Leah y ella la aceptó levantándose, siendo besada por él… que las lágrimas desaparecieron. La furia descarnada las evaporó y su pecho ardió como la mierda, Jakob tuvo que tocárselo para asegurarse que todo seguía intacto por allí, porque juraba que alguien le había golpeado con un mazo ardiendo dejando destrozado su tórax.

Nada de eso había ocurrido. Pero así se sentía.

Leah giró su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Jakob no fue capaz de entender como ella era capaz de mirarlo. ¿Cómo fue posible que se acostara con Gabriel cuando hacía solo unas horas él le había dicho que la amaba? Él desnudo su alma frente a ella… y Leah se desnudó físicamente frente a alguien más.

El gruñido salido de su garganta llamó la atención de Gabriel. Fue ella quien se separó de él con ojos de preocupación. Entonces jaco no pudo más. Simplemente no pudo mas, la sangre animal que corría por sus venas tomó el control de la situación y pidió a gritos defender lo suyo, a su mujer. SU MUJER

No dijo nada mientras se movía hacia adelante, sus piernas moviéndose de forma autónoma, sus manos apretándose en puños sin darse cuenta. Su garganta soltando gruñidos animales cada vez más fuertes. Y sin tener nada en su mente más que la imagen de ellos besándose se abalanzó sobre Gabriel. Este se giró a tiempo para evadir el golpe de Jakob, pero no fue suficiente, porque en el segundo después estaba en el piso intentando eludirlos.

- ¡Jakob para! – gritó Leah aferrando con fuerza la manta a su cuerpo, pero él parecía no escucharla, porque en ningún momento se detuvo. Gabriel se giró logrando hacer que Jakob cayera, se levantó con rapidez solo para ser embestido y terminar en el piso nuevamente.

- mierda… Jakob… joder… para - intentaba decirle Gabriel para que se detuviera, pero los ojos de su contrincante estaban desenfocados, llenos de ira, sin importar cuanto lo llamara él no lograría hacerlo reaccionar, y Leah tampoco.

El rostro de Gabriel se giró con brusquedad al ser golpeado, pudo escuchar el crujir de su mandíbula al quebrarse. Jakob no se quedó tranquilo, ya que continuó con los golpes. Gabriel podía entender que estuviese enojado, y podía entender e incluso tolerar el que lo golpeara.

Pero solo una vez. Intentarlo por segunda era demasiado.

Gabriel tomó el cuello de Jakob y presionó, con un rápido movimiento lo lanzó hacia un lado logrando liberarse. Se levantó agitando la cabeza, el golpe realmente había sido fuerte y le tomó un segundo aclarar su cabeza. Pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Jakob estaba frente a él y acertó un golpe en pleno esternón dejándolo sin aliento. La fuerza lo lanzó hacia atrás haciéndolo trastabillar. Un segundo estaba caminando en reversa intentando equilibrarse, al segundo siguiente sus pies chocaron con algo haciéndolo caer. Solo que su espalda no encontró el piso, bajo él solo había aire. Estaba cayendo y cayendo. De un edificio de 20 pisos.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Leah con terror, corrió hacia el borde del edificio, vio como Gabriel caía de espaldas, elevando sus brazos, moviéndolos apuntándolos en su dirección, todo para ella corrió en cámara lenta - ¡GABRIEL! – Su garganta se desgarró y sus ojos se nublaron, por Jesucristo santo… Gabriel…

Sintió como la tiraban hacia atrás quedando en su mente la imagen de Gabriel cayendo al vacio, mirándola.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? – gruñó Jakob tomándola de los hombros ¿Cómo se podía preocupar por otro después de lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo aun podía mirarlo a los ojos?

- Jakob déjame explicarte – comenzó a decir Leah con sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas, lagrimas que no eran para él. Su cuerpo sintió la furia aumenta, ella lloraba por Gabriel, por ese bastardo hijo de puta.

- ¡no te quiero escuchar! – Le dio un empujón haciéndola retroceder, Leah lo miró asombrada - ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no es lo que creo? ¿Qué es un jodido mal entendido?

- ¡sí! – el cuerpo de Jakob comenzó a temblar por la ira, y Leah por primera vez en su vida sintió un poco de temor. Nunca había visto a nadie tan enojado. Pensó por un momento que Jakob se transformaría y la atacaría. Pero aun así, no se movió ni trató de escapar. Le debía una explicación, se daba cuenta de que había tardado demasiado tiempo en contarle el temita del celo. Ahora debía hacerlo, debía hacer que le creyera.

- yo te desnudé mi alma – dijo él mirándola con odio y dolor – dije que te amaba, que te pedía perdón, que te quería a mi lado. Por la mierda ¡solo me faltó ponerme de rodillas! – Jakob se acercó quedando a unos pocos centímetros - ¿eso querías? ¡Eso querías! – Leah soltó un grito ahogado y cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando el puño de Jakob se elevó y avanzó hacia ella. Escuchó el cemento a su lado hacerse añicos, varios pedazos chocando con su rostro, cuello y brazos - ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

Leah mantuvo su cabeza gacha sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Estaba tan cerca, a pocos centímetros… su boca respirando sobre su frente. Quiso abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, explicarle lo que ocurría. Decirle que lo amaba, que si no fue capaz de decírselo antes es porque aun está muerta de miedo, pero que lo necesita… no dijo nada de eso.

- si tan solo me dejaras explicarte – susurró Leah, sus manos abrazaron aun más la manta que cubría su desnudes.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué te forzó? ¿Qué no pudiste evitarlo?

- realmente no pude evitarlo

- ¡¿me crees idiota? – Jakob se alejó de golpe

- ¡cierra la boca y déjame explicarte! – gritó Leah enfrentándolo, si él no aceptaba hacerlo por las buenas, tendría que ser a gritos. No tenía problemas

- ¡no quiero escucharte!

- me importa una mierda si quieres o no, yo hablaré igual – comenzó a caminar hacia Jakob, aun con ese sentimiento de miedo, pero teniendo la convicción de que él no sería capaz de dañarla – cuando te digo que no pude evitarlo es la pura verdad, estoy en periodo de celo Jakob y esa mierda es más fuerte que yo, cuando me pide algo no puedo negarme…

- ¿celo? ¿Periodo de celo igual que un animal? – Leah asintió - ¿y te pidió que follaras con Gabriel? ¿Me crees estúpido?

- ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad!

- por favor, eres una maldita mentirosa a la que le falta ingenio para inventar una escusa mejor, porque no mejor me dices la jodida verdad y confiesas que te tiraste a Gabriel porque eres solo eres una… - la frase quedó inconclusa cuando la mano de Leah golpeó su mejilla. Jakob gruñó al sentir el ardor en su rostro.

- tú no vas a tratarme de esa forma – le dijo ella con rabia contenida. Leah entendía que él estuviera enojado, podía entender que quisiese golpear las paredes, y podía aguantar que le gritara porque después de todo se lo merecía. Pero que intentara tratarla de puta… eso no se lo iba a permitir. Ella estaba en celo, algo que no pedía tener, algo que no podía controlar. Algo que la atormentaba haciéndola sentir sucia, llegando al punto de drogarse casi al punto de sobredosis – esto está fuera de mi control, me domina. Tú deberías saber de eso, la imprimación hace exactamente lo mismo

- la imprimación no me obliga a follarme a las personas

- te controla de la misma forma – quiso gritarle que si él pudiera se hubiese tirado a la famosa hibrido, pero que fue ella quien no se lo permitió. Más se mordió la lengua y se guardo los comentarios.

- ¿de eso se trata? – Espetó - ¿te estás vengando?

- ¿Qué? No…

- ¿querías demostrarme alguna mierda sobre la exclusividad o solo querías herirme?

- Jakob, te estás desviando

- por su puesto – dijo él con ironía – el tema aquí es tu "celo" ¿verdad? – Jakob elevó las manos e hizo las comillas en el aire, aumentando el sarcasmo

- yo no debería darte ninguna maldita explicación – espetó Leah mirándolo con dureza

- ¿perdón? ¿Soy el único aquí que recuerda la historia que tenemos?

- ¿Cuál? No seas cínico Jakob, tu y yo no somos nada

- ¿entonces porque tienes la palabra culpa escrita en tu frente? – Leah no dijo nada – déjame decirte que lo único que le falta a tu expresión son las luces fluorescente, tus ojos me gritan perdón

- no tendría porque – quiso gritarle mentirosa, que a pesar de todo lo que ellos habían pasado, que a pesar de que estaban separados, ella aun sentía esa unión hacia él, esa mierda era reciproca, imposible que no existiera en ella – tu y yo no… no somos nada. Tú lo sabes Jakob tan claro como yo lo sé… solo… demonios, intento darte una explicación sobre todo esto porque no es…

- ¡deja de repetirlo! – gritó sin poder contenerse, la ira estaba resurgiendo porque era consciente de que no eran nada oficial, pero Leah era suya, era suya y ella lo sabía. Por eso intentaba explicarle, por eso la culpa en su mirada. Y él era de ella, sin importar la estúpida imprimación, él era de ella, siempre, siempre volvería a ella.

Aunque ahora… ahora no.

- tienes que escucharme

- ¿aun lo tienes? – preguntó Jakob intentando contener los temblores que amenazaban su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – no fue necesario que le dijera nada, ella comprendió - las cosas…

- ¡respóndeme maldita sea!

- ¡sí!... – Leah le iba a decir que aún le quedaba un día de martirio, pero cuando notó que Jakob se estaba sacando la camisa no pudo seguir hablando - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ayudarte en tu obligación – Leah no alcanzó a tratar de entender que decía cuando su cuerpo volvió a estar pegado contra la muralla, siendo presionada por el cuerpo de Jakob. Cuando las manos de él se aferraron al borde superior de la manta supo de qué se trataba todo

- Jakob espera – su petición quedó olvidado en el viento, y siendo ignorada la fuerza en sus manos no fueron suficientes para mantener la manta cubriéndola entera, un borde resbaló entre sus dedos dejando uno de sus pechos al descubiertos. Las bruscas, manos de Jakob lo presionaron provocándole dolor – para Jakob, me haces daño

- ¿esto es lo que querías? – respondió él ignorando sus ruegos, un muslo se filtró entre los suyos intentando separarle las piernas, un escalofrió de puro terror recorrió su espina dorsal.

- para, Jakob – sintió como la manta era separada aun mas dejándola descubierta casi por completo, la respiración chocando contra su cuello. No quería esto, no con Jakob, no de esta manera, no a la fuerza – para ¡para! – gritó, y como si despertara él se detuvo. Un sollozo mezclado con jadeos escaparon de la garganta de Leah – Jesús santo… detente - Sus manos rápidamente volvieron a poner la manta sobre su cuerpo cubriéndose. Él no se movió de su sitio, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombre. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos. De pronto sintió como su cintura era rodeada por sus brazos, movimientos tiernos y con tintes de desesperación. Su corazón aun latía a mil por hora, en parte debido al miedo, pero no se movió.

- me duele tanto – susurró Jakob – tanto… que cuesta respirar… cuesta… pensar…

- lo siento, no tienes idea de cuánto – le respondió Leah, enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello, intentado trasmitirle que lo sentía, manteniendo su voz firme para no demostrar que el miedo aun corría por sus venas.

- ¿así te sentiste el día en que me marché? – Leah se tensó ante esa pregunta – si… así debiste sentirte… ahora lo entiendo…

- Jakob…

- si querías enseñarme eso lo lograste… - ella levantó su rostro en un intento de mirarlo, pero él no se movió del lugar – si querías verme destruido… felicidades… mataste todo…

- yo no quería…

- no te quiero ver – le interrumpió Jakob alejándose de ella aun con la cabeza gacha. La respiración de Leah se detuvo en su garganta cuando él finalmente elevó su rostro y la miró. Sus ojos eran dos posos de frialdad y dolor – no te quiero cerca mío

- ¿de qué estás hablando? – pero Jakob no le respondió, sin elevar el rostro se movió por el sitio. El cerebro de Leah se había desconectado ocultándose de la toma corriente negándose a funcionar. Las palabras _"no te quiero ver"_ era lo único encendido en su cabeza.

- Cristo, vístete de una puñetera vez, das pena de esa forma – espetó él. Algo cayó a sus pies y se dio cuenta de que era su ropa. Por eso Jakob se movía tanto. Leah de pronto no solo se sintió arrepentida, sino que también humillada. Era increíble que aun estuviera a la misma altura porque definitivamente se sentía pequeña. Porque ese era el problema de la vergüenza, la sensación de asfixia y encogimiento era algo que venía en el paquete… la presión en su pecho se estaba haciendo insoportable de una manera escandalosa. Quería escapar de allí. Correr a un sitio en el que todo lo que estaba pasando no fuera más que una mentira, una mala broma, una jodida pesadilla… necesitaba escapar. Y aun así, sus pies se mantuvieron donde mismo. Sin moverse, y ella casi sin respirar.

Mierda, estaban en lo alto de un edificio, ¿Por qué mierda no le caía un rayo y la mataba?

- Jakob… por favor... – la mezcla de humillación y arrepentimiento la llevaron a hacer algo que nunca en su vida había hecho. Rogar – solo escúchame… te ruego que me escuches.

- no quiero, no importa que me digas, no creeré ni una sola palabra – Jakob comenzó a alejarse quebrándola con cada paso que daba. Ella en un acto inconsciente acortó la distancia avanzando hacia él. Error – no te acerques… solo… no quiero que estés cerca de mi…

- me lo debes – dijo Leah interrumpiéndolo – después de todo lo que ha pasado me debes la oportunidad de escucharme

- ¿yo te debo algo? – Jakob se volvió con incredulidad – rogué por tu perdón y tu solamente me cortabas las alas, repetí que te amaba más veces de las que puedo recordar y me ignoraste, imploré porque me entendieras y me mandaste a la mierda ¿me dices que yo te debo algo? No Leah, cualquier deuda entre tú y yo quedó saldada cuando te revolcaste con Gabriel. No te debo nada

- espera – gimió al ver que Jakob volvía a irse, él se detuvo, pero en lugar de girarse comenzó a buscar algo en el bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre su pecho. Unos segundos después un cuadrado de plástico negro fue arrojado el suelo.

- compra un pasaje y vete de aquí, vuelve a california y fállate a la mitad de la cuidad si quieres, me importa un carajo lo que hagas, pero no te acerques, ya no estás en la búsqueda – dijo Jakob acercándose a la barandilla. No miró atrás en ningún momento cuando se perdió de vista. Dejándola sola.

Jodidamente sola.

Jakob comenzó a bajar esas escaleras sin sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, su cuerpo se movía de forma autónoma sin ser consciente de lo que había a su alrededor. Intentaba no pensar, porque lo único que podía ver en su cabeza era el cuerpo de Leah desnudo envuelto en una simple manta… dejando ver lo que había pasado…

La ira demoró menos de un segundo en inundar sus venas haciéndolo temblar, se movió con rapidez hacía la oscuridad bajo las escaleras y empujó el cuerpo que allí estaba oculto

- deberías ser puré de lobo en este momento – dijo Jakob bajo un gruñido

- he caído de alturas mucho mayores

- te voy a matar – gruño tomando los hombros de Gabriel y empujando su cuerpo con más fuerza contra el muro. Levantó una mano dispuesto a darle el golpe de su vida, pero Gabriel con un rápido giro se deshizo de su agarre, lo volteó y tomó su cuello por la espalda.

- no te daré una paliza solamente porque quien se lo merece soy yo y soy consciente de ello – murmuró Gabriel cerca de su oído. Jakob forcejeó para soltarse logrando hacerlo solo cuando Gabriel lo soltó.

- vete a la mierda

- escúchame Jakob…

- ¿Qué? – Le interrumpió – ¿intentaras explicarme tu ahora?

- claro que no, si no la escuchaste a ella menos me escucharas a mi – Jakob no respondió, solamente comenzó a bajar el siguiente piso, sintiendo que si no lo hacía terminaría matando al cabrón – necesito algo de ese bolso – se detuvo pensando en que podría querer – la bolsita verde que hay dentro

Por su puesto, esa maldita cosa de la que Jakob no tenía ni una puta idea, pero que seguramente Gabriel tenia pleno conocimiento

- claro… se me había olvidado que además de mentirosa Leah es una ofrecida y drogadicta – dijo con ironía. Gabriel lo quedó mirando con decepción. Por algún motivo eso no le agradó.

- va a llegar el momento en que entenderás todo lo que pasó y te tragarás tus palaras una a una – Jakob apretó la mordida y tensó su cuerpo. ¿Con que derecho el muy imbécil decía algo así? El maldito era un jodido aparecido en la vida de todos, ¿y se creía con la facultad de si quiera opinar sobre su vida?

Jakob no dijo nada, sacó la bolsita y la lanzó cayendo a los pies de Gabriel. Se escuchó el "crac" del vidrio al romperse

- ups – dijo con ironía.

Gabriel negó de forma cansina mientras se agachaba para tomar la bolsa. Sintió la humedad en sus dedos proveniente del fondo, el medicamento se estaba escapando. Internamente se debatió entre pedir que todo el fármaco quedara inservible y que algunas ampollas estuvieran intactas.

No pudo decidirse.

Jakob continuó su camino sin saber exactamente donde debía ir, usualmente quien se encargaba de la ruta era Leah. La misma que ahora seguramente volvía a estar desnuda bajo el cuerpo de un hombre que no era él. Tuvo que detenerse porque sus pulmones tuvieron problemas para continuar trabajando, el aire del ambiente ya no lo quería y se negaba a entrar en él, su pecho sintió la presión por la falta de oxigeno y dolió. Demasiado. Al punto en que tuvo que detener su marcha y apoyarse en la pared cercana. Si realmente era la falta de oxigeno ¿Por qué no se desmayaba? Debería haber quedado inconsciente… miró su pecho viendo si este se había hundido, esperó ver un gran agujero en el centro de su tórax que era exactamente donde el dolor se concentraba.

No había nada.

Extraño, pensó, estar entero cuando sentías que toda tu humanidad se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Gabriel se sentó en un escalón en el mismo momento en que Jakob desapareció de su vista. Santísima madre del cielo, sentía como si hubiese caído de un edificio… espera, sí, eso mismo fue lo que ocurrió. Bien, entonces no estaba tan mal encaminado. Eso explicaría porque le duele cada hueso de su cuerpo. Mantenerse de pie frente al otro lobo había sido una proeza que le estaba cobrando un dolor de cabeza increíble. Tendría que hacer una nota mental: no volver a caer desde un edificio de 20 pisos. Ni diez. Ni ocho. Mierda, vamos directo a la prohibición de no caer desde nada. Ni si quiera un escalón de 20 cm.

Nada de deportes extremos para él. Al menos por un tiempo largo.

Y hablando de adrenalina en las venas, Gabriel miró hacia arriba sabiendo que Leah continuaba allí. Había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo, y no porque quisiera… bueno, si quería. Pero la culpa la tenia mayoritariamente su buen oído. Tuvo durante muchas ocasiones ganas de subir y quebrarle algunos huesos al idiota de Black, sobre todo cuando escuchó a Leah rogarle porque parara. El solo pensar en que le hubiese hecho algo despertaba su lado sádico, ese que incluida mesa de tortura, cosas bajo las uñas y goteras sobre la cabeza. Cosas de la antigua escuela.

A pesar de que lo odió por algunos momentos… varios realmente, entendía cual era el dolor que lo corroía. La conocía, había sufrido de esa manera, llorando lágrimas de sangre por una mujer, rememorándola a cada momento existente. A cada instante de su tiempo durante décadas. Si, sufrió por casi un siglo. Cada día un poco menos que el anterior, finalmente se hizo un dolor soportable que se transformó en un mero zumbido y desapareció… hasta que Leah surgió. Entonces el zumbido había vuelto en esa parte de su cerebro donde había quedado enterrado.

Débil. Pero estaba allí.

Con pasos pesados comenzó a subir esas benditas escaleras pensando si Leah estaría bien. No debería encariñarse con ella porque le haría mal a su escasa salud mental, pero no hacerlo sería ignorar lo inevitable. Le recordaba a… a ella…

Movió su cuello de un lado para otro intentando hacer que su columna vertebral se acomodara. Nop, cero resultados. Su cuello aun dolía. Igual que sus costillas. Sus brazos, piernas, cabeza…. Todo. Sonrió al pensar en que el dolor no era todo a causa de la caída, Leah tenía mucha culpa en que sus músculos estuvieran tiritones, o de que su espalda baja tuviera un pequeño dolor por ejercitarse. Si… que mujer ella. Una hembra hecha y derecha. Y que nunca tendría… nuevamente no tendría a la mujer que…

Ok… se estaba desviando del tema.

Focus en Leah. Si, Leah.

Terminó de subir y lo primero que vio fue su cuerpo esbelto oculto por la ropa que él mismo le había quitado. Doblaba la manta sin mirarla directamente, como si su cuerpo hiciese algo pero su mente estuviese con un trabajo diferente. Sin que hiciera ningún ruido Leah giró su cabeza hacia él, Gabriel se quedó en su sitio congelado. Había esperado encontrar a una mujer destrozada, llorosa, molesta, o por último un poco afectada…

Leah no… estaba como si hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada malo. La única emoción que tenía en su rostro era la sorpresa, y eso seguramente porque lo estaba viendo vivo.

- ¿Gabriel?

- sorpresa, sorpresa – dijo caminando hacia ella. Leah no se movió

- te vi caer…

- somos lobos, buenos reflejos, nos reparamos rápido, ya sabes

- ¿estás bien?

- por supuesto que estoy bien…

- hablo enserio Gabriel – la seriedad en el rostro de Leah hizo que todo tono bromista se esfumara - ¿estás bien? – no pudo responderle, porque la verdad es que caer de más de 50 metros no fue agradable, y en ese instante estaba bastante adolorido. Podría perfectamente decirle que si… pero… mierda… la preocupación en su rostro le impidió mentirle, tampoco quería preocuparla más, así que simplemente se mantuvo callado

Esperó que Leah hiciese una broma sobre que es débil, o que se riera, o que le forzara a hablar de lo que le dolía… pero ella hizo algo que no esperaba. Tomó la misma manta que había doblado segundos antes y lo estiró en el piso, luego se centró en un lado palmeando un costado.

Lo invitaba a estar allí con ella.

No supo que pensar… así que no lo hizo. Solamente se acercó y se sentó a un lado. Los separaba más de 30 cm de espacio, pero Gabriel los sintió como 30 kilómetros. El rostro de Leah no expresaba nada fuera de lo común. Miraba al horizonte como siempre lo hacía, con un ceño de concentración, como si estuviese intentando encontrar la solución a la hambruna mundial. Nada fuera de lo común.

Quiso preguntarle como estaba, pero seguro como el infierno que no le iba a contar.

- debe dolerte todo – murmuró Leah mirándolo.

- no es para tanto

- acuéstate un momento – dijo con tono autoritario. Bien, eso si se lo esperaba de ella – descansa un poco y deja que te examine

- ¿ya quieres tocarme? – bromeó Gabriel sin poder evitarlo. Se sintió inmediatamente fuera de lugar. Pero vaya sorpresa tuvo al ver que Leah le respondía con una sonrisa… una que no supo cómo interpretar porque definitivamente no era como las de siempre.

Se estiró sobre su espalda y dejó que lo examinara. Mientras Leah tocaba su cuello y comenzaba a bajar intentó leerla. Y no pudo. Sus ojos lo miraban con profesionalismo, pudo imaginársela con bata blanca en un hospital, siendo dueña de su propia consulta, sonriéndole a los niños, mirando feo a los hombres que le coqueteasen, calmando a las mujeres. Pudo verla entre pacientes, recetas y estetoscopios, en una sala de operaciones dando indicaciones y haciendo todo lo posible por salvar la vida de la persona sobre la camilla… pero no vio tristeza. No vio culpa. No vio absolutamente nada que tuviese relación alguna con la cagada que había quedado con Jakob.

Absolutamente nada.

Y eso lo preocupó.

- caíste de pie ¿verdad? – Gabriel asintió – tienes inflamado tobillos, rodillas y heridas en muslos, costados y hombro derecho. En pocas palabras te duele una enormidad y te haces el valiente lo cual es jodidamente estúpido

- soy hombre, no se supone que me veas débil

- estúpido y machista

- ¿no lo son todos?

- la mayor parte del tiempo – respondió Leah sin mirarlo. Ella tomó la olvidada polera de Gabriel y la dobló para ponerla bajo la cabeza de él. Se preguntó por un momento si ella se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o solamente se estaba moviendo de forma autónoma – no te acostumbres a esto, la amabilidad no es parte de mi naturaleza

Sip, pensó Gabriel, está pensando en lo que hace.

Ella se sentó a su lado de forma perpendicular a su cuerpo, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a la nada. Por un lado se sintió aliviado al ver que finalmente había un rastro de preocupación en su rostro.

- no me gusta como se ve tu rodilla

- ¿Qué?

- tu rodilla – repitió Leah aun sin aparatar su mirada. Entonces Gabriel entendió, Leah no estaba mirando a la nada, miraba su rodilla, y el rastro de preocupación era, nuevamente, bajo vista medica – tiene un lado inflamado, ¿se dislocó verdad?

- yep

- me gustaría hacerte exámenes para saber si la rotula está donde corresponde… - mientras ella continuaba con su verborrea Gabriel no dejó de observarla. Todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, el de la recuperación errada, posible cojera, dislocar nuevamente y bla, bla, bla... pero no fue eso lo que hizo el "clic" en su cabeza. Fue Leah en sí. Se estaba escudando, pensando en cualquier cosa que no la llevara a lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Y Gabriel quiso tomar sus hombros, sacudirla un poco y besar… ok, ese pensamiento se coló en la lista de ideas. Rebobinando. Tomar sus hombros, sacudirla un poco y… pedirle que dejara de esconder lo que sentía.

Ufff… costó que saliera eso.

- ¿me estás escuchando? – Gabriel salió de sus pensamientos y fijo su mirada en ella – no lo estás haciendo

- de hecho no

- da lo mismo, después de todo no podré hacer todo lo que dije

- esperemos a ver como cura ¿bien? – Leah asintió. Otro momento de silencio. Uno que, sinceramente estaba volviéndolo loco.

- así que… tu padre murió cuando te convertiste – Leah giró su cabeza con brusquedad lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- nunca me respondiste cuando estábamos en la cascada

- hee… si… bueno… - Leah pestañeó con rapidez como si intentara aclararse la mente – yo… mi ex me dejó a días del matrimonio por mi prima, un día yo supe todo el tema de la imprimación y realmente odié a todo el mundo por ocultarme algo así… sí, creo que eso fue lo que desencadenó todo porque al otro día yo corría desesperada en cuatro patas… en fin, Harry me cuidó pensando que estaba enferma y entonces me transformé frente a él.

- ¿y tu mamá?

- ocupada cuidando a Seth

- ¿se transformó al mismo tiempo?

- yep, jodida suerte la mía ¿no?

- yep – respondió Gabriel asintiendo. Vaya… al menos su padre había muerto mejor que los suyos, los vampiros no fueron muy amables con ellos esa noche.

- ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

- el silencio me estaba volviendo loco – y como si lo hubiese llamado la ausencia de sonido se elevó en el aire envolviéndolos. Nuevamente. ¿No había dicho que lo volvía loco?

- ¿eras hijo único? – Gabriel le sonrió feliz de que fuese ella la que habló

- no, pero fui el único de mi familia que sobrevivió – notó la pregunta de Leah en sus ojos – vampiros.

- lo siento

- no lo hagas, fue hace demasiado tiempo, ni si quiera recuerdo sus rostros – ella asintió y volvió a mirar a la nada. O a su rodilla. Como fuese, no lo miraba a él y el silencio había retornado. Gabriel quiso gritar – ok, esto me está trastornando ¿no hablarás sobre lo que pasó recién?

- no hay nada que decir

- y una mierda que si la hay – espetó con un poco de brusquedad – tengo parte de responsabilidad en todo lo que pasó así que me gustaría saber que ocurrirá ahora, como te sientes y…

- no hay nada que decir – repitió Leah sin dar mayor expresión facial o vocal – volveré a california a terminar mis estudios, aun estoy de vacaciones así que buscaré trabajo, quizás alguna ayudantía. No lo sé.

- ¿volverás?

- si

- pero y la búsqueda…

- ya no es asunto mío – Leah levantó la mirada y la fijó en esos posos verdeazulados que tanto le gustaban. Su pecho dolía como si hubiese sido arroyado por un camión Tolva. La presión era insoportable y el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el respirar profundamente. Pero hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Cerró por completo cualquier emoción que sintiera en un antiguo y conocido baúl y lo escondió en lo más recóndito de su alma. Siempre había hecho eso, siempre que necesitaba protegerse para así evitar volverse loca tomaba cualquier sentimiento y los mandaba al ático donde se quedaban. Mierda, el resguardo era tanto que estaba segura que al otro lado de esa puerta había un guardia con una calibre 44 resguardando el jodido ático.

Bueno… eso era lo que ocurría ahora. Lo único que evitaba que se desmoronara en pedazos era un estúpido baúl.

- Leah…

- escúchame Gabriel, si tu quieres continuar en esto es tu decisión, yo me voy – miró hacia el cielo e intentó ver algo más que la mirada acusatoria del hombre frente a ella. Pero entonces pensó que en pocos días habría un avión en esos mismos cielos que la estarían llevando a otra parte del continente americano.

Bajó la mirada con rapidez

- me voy contigo - ¿Por qué eso no le asombraba?

- no quiero que lo hagas por pena

- créeme que pena es una de las ultimas cosas que yo podría sentir por ti

- no quiero que sientas nada por mi Gabriel – dijo Leah con suavidad. Dios, él era un buen hombre, un increíble macho que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado, pero ella no podría hacerlo porque ya tenía a otro metido hasta la médula en su cabeza – estoy muy lejos de estar disponible para alguien. De hecho, estoy a dos pasos de meterme en un maldito convento con tal de estar alejado del cromosoma XY

- el papa lo tiene

- ese está en roma, que no me joda la existencia en California – Leah apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró cansada. Bajó inmediatamente la mano al darse cuenta que ese era un gesto de Edward… mierda… Edward… - en todo caso, independiente de mi futuro religioso, el tema es que no quiero que intentes algo conmigo porque yo estoy jodida por donde me mires. Simplemente perderás el tiempo con alguien que lo más posible es que te haga miserable y…

- ya para de hablar estupideces – Gabriel se sentó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – escúchame señorita ególatra, te recuerdo que tengo 19 veces tu edad y no estoy hecho de cristal, las mierdas que me pasen son exclusiva responsabilidad de quien las emite, es decir yo. Si quiero seguirte como un psicópata lo haré así sea que tu pongas una orden judicial de alejamiento. Si me enamoro de ti y tu no me quieres ni si quiera como mascota será algo mío, porque yo sé en qué me estoy metiendo, se con quien quiero meterme y lo hago bajo mi propio riesgo. Si te quieres alejar que sea por ti. Yo me quedo.

- ¿te quedas en Brasil? – Gabriel empujó el hombro de Leah sonriéndole – bien, bien. Haz lo que quieras.

- ok, me iré a california contigo, haré los papeles y estudiaré. ¿Qué te parece danza contemporánea?

- tus piernas no se verán bien en mallas

- ¿Por qué?

- las tienes muy gordas – Gabriel soltó una carcajada. Leah soltó una sonrisa cómplice. Porque si abría la boca iba a gritar… y el baúl saldría del ático.

Jakob caminó en un intento de no llorar, todo sentimiento dejado libre a través del movimiento, entre mas se moviera, menos probabilidades tenía que de sus ojos se humedecieran. Y así lo hizo, sus pasos se aceleraron transformándose en una carrera. Sus músculos tensos y su cuerpo adolorido, pero nada tenía que ver su ejercicio.

Quería tirarse en el piso y cerrar los ojos. Mierda, se moría de ganas por hacer eso. Pero en cambio solo siguió corriendo.

No recordaba un momento antes en que se sintiera tan desesperado por querer retroceder el tiempo. Su momento de mas dolor fue cuando Bella le mandó aquella invitación a su boda, en realidad fue Edward, como sea. Ese fue un momento en el que quiso que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, porque un maldito chupasangre le estaba quitando a quien él creía era la mujer de su vida, y no solo eso, las circunstancias inevitablemente llevarían a una Bella muerta, pálida y fría. Que caminaría y le sonreiría a sus víctimas antes de matarlas.

Cristo, quiso morir en ese momento.

Después… en el parto, cuando realmente vio y sintió bajo sus manos que el corazón de Bella se rendía, y que su mejor amiga, la mujer de quien estaba enamorado había muerto… todo había acabado para él. Más dolor. Más deseos de desaparecer.

Hasta que vio los ojos chocolate de Nessie y todo dolor anterior se esfumó. El "amor" por Bella también. Todo… todo giraba en torno a una bebe recién nacida, que para mas remate era hibrido e hija de su mejor amiga ex amor de su vida…

La vida es una perra ¿verdad?

Y aun falta. Porque para coronar el pastel de buenos momentos que es su vida, al pasar un año la amistad extraña y enfermiza que tenía con su beta comenzó a profundizarse. En 365 días el odio, reticencia y desagrado que Leah formaba en él se transformó en amor. Uno enfermizo, desagradable y complicado. Pero amor al fin y al cabo. Y adivinen quien se ganó la lotería de Cupido ese año. Porque resultó que Leah también lo amaba, lo que resultó con 5 años de desaparición. 5 años… en que solo pensó en ella y el dolor que había tenido con anterioridad había vuelto, más débil, pero ahora constante, como una aguja neumática que se accionaba con cada latido pinchando su ventrículo.

Luego la fue a buscar. Y tuvo 6 días de verdadera y completa felicidad. Ahora que lo pensaba era un día por cada año que estuvo enamorado de Leah. 24 horas de felicidad que se supone debían compensar 8760 horas del año que sufrió por ella.

La vida es un asco, y encima te mata*

Y ahora… ahora… era como si todo el dolor pasado hubiese sido embotellado y él en un acto de completa estupidez se la tomó hasta el fondo. Ahora… era sencillamente nublador. No sabía dónde ir, no sabía que iba a hacer, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo seguir, o como mantenerse entero con la mente fija en lo que importaba en ese momento que era el rescate de Nessie.

Tenía ganas de sacarse la furia que llevaba dentro de alguna manera, todo el sufrimiento que pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo en forma de convulsiones y llanto debía ser canalizado de una forma tal que no se desmoronara.

Y la respuesta vino en forma de mujer.

Frente a él aparecieron las gemelas. Mara lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la desconfianza pintada en sus ojos. Priscila… ella solamente estaba allí, con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, viéndose hermosa. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus piernas lo habían llevado al linde del bosque, y no tenía idea que hacían ellas allí. Pero eso le importaba una mierda. Necesitaba canalizar su energía negativa en algo, y estaba seguro que alguien estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que tenía pensado.

No… era algo que ni si quiera había pensado. Pero ya estaba en su lóbulo frontal y no habría manera de que se detuviera a analizar.

Disminuyendo un poco su velocidad fue directa hacia Priscila quien solamente lo miró con duda. Y antes de que fuese capaz de decir algo, Jakob tomó su rostro y la besó.

Eso sería lo mínimo que haría con Priscila esa noche.

_**Aquí estoy otra vez!**_

_**Verdad que soy buena? No demoré nada en actualizar, al menos comparado con lo que suelo tardarme xD**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me escribieron un lindo revi el capi pasado, aunque la mitad fuera con malas palabras hacia Leah, no importa. **_

_**Confieso que la odié también y al mismo tiempo la entendí. Esto de tener a los personajes en sus cabezas explicándote las cosas y viviendo como si fuesen los Sims en modo automático te mata. Ser Dios es un problema. **_

_**En fin. Nada que decir, ojalá me dejen un lindo revi diciéndome lo que quieran, y dando ideas de lo que podría pasar ahora. Porque sinceramente la historia aun no se reproduce en mi cabeza y no tengo ni la mas minima idea de cómo demonios se va a arreglar esta cagada.**_

_**En fin… otra vez. Nos estamos leyendo, las requiero, un abrazote y denme revis que me hacen sentir feliz 333**_


	19. Duele

**Capitulo 19**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Duele.

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Taylor Swift Hunted (enlace en mi perfil)

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Nahuel miró hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que era de noche nuevamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Sinceramente no lo sabía, con suerte era consciente de los cambios en la rotación de la tierra con respecto al sol.

Día, noche, día, noche, día, noche…

Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a ver nuevamente. Odiaba ir ciego, y no encontraba sentido a que le taparan los ojos si de todas formas no tenía ni una remota idea de donde iban. Nahuel podría haber crecido y vivido por muchos años en estos bosques, pero es muy diferente a ser capaz de reconocer cada árbol de manera individual.

- ¿estás bien? – la voz vibró cerca de él con el precioso tono soprano que la caracterizaba, miró a la mujer frente a sí y le sonrió. Dios, la ama con cada célula. Y por lo mismo lamentaba que estuviese con él. La culpa le llenó el pecho haciéndolo sentir despreciable, porque su Nessie no debería estar atada en medio de alguna parte de Brasil, ella debería estar con su familia, y él debió ser capaz de protegerla mejor. Mucho mejor. Pero no pudo y ese hecho lo hacía sentir poca cosa para ella.

- si – le susurró, Renesme, como es su costumbre, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y se acurrucó a su lado enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Nahuel se acomodó hacia ella y aspiró hondo. Su aroma era lo mejor para calmarlo.

- te amo Nessie – sintió su sonrisa sobre la sensible piel de su cuello

- yo también – contestó.

- ¿Cuándo nos podremos divertir un poco? – el cuerpo de Nahuel se tensó al escuchar esa voz. Giró la cabeza y gruñó al vampiro parado frente a ellos. Este solo le devolvió una sonrisa altanera, quiso desesperadamente girar a Renesme y ponerla a su espalda protegiéndola de la mirada lasciva del cerdo con colmillos.

- mantén tus manos solo para ti Sebastian – le dijo otro llegado de alguna parte. Nahuel conocía esa voz, y la confianza en él hizo que se relajara un poco.

- no la trajimos aquí para pasearla por los bosques, y sinceramente esta búsqueda me está cansando.

- a nadie le interesa que estés cansado – un vampiro alto y con un tono de cabello rubio oscuro se puso frente al guardia que llamaban Sebastian impidiéndole el paso. Nahuel nunca había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle a su salvador, no era la primera vez que alguno de los guardias miraba o insinuaba algo fuera de lugar con su mujer, la sola idea de que el delicado cuerpo de Nessie estuviese a merced de alguno de esos bastardos lo enfermaba. Pero el vampiro llamado David siempre los protegía, tal y como ahora.

- David, Sebastian cálmense – ambos se cuadraron ante la autoridad que se acercaba. Nahuel supo inmediatamente quien era.

- señor – dijeron ambas guardias haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Cayo se mantuvo en su sitio como si nadie lo hubiese saludado, esos ojos rubíes fijos en él.

- puedo entender el cansancio de Sebastian, porque tu no nos estás ayudando – dijo dirigiéndose a Nahuel. Este enderezó la espalda sin achicarse ante el vampiro.

- mi padre no es mi persona favorita ni yo la suya, no veo porque tendría que venir a rescatarme de algo

- porque si no lo hace – dijo Cayo con una calma que te erizaba la piel – mataremos a cada hijo suyo hasta que demos con su paradero, y tu seguirás viendo como tus hermanas gritan en las llamas hasta que decidas ayudarnos a rastrear a Johan

Mara mantuvo sus ojos fijos al frente, y por un segundo volvió al pasado. Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse aunque tú quisieses congelarte en una época en particular. Específicamente 80 años antes.

Era 1910 cuando ella y su hermana llegaron al mundo, fueron catalogadas inmediatamente como un milagro. Sus padres habían estado años intentando concebir sin lograrlo, pero cuando finalmente Dios les dio la oportunidad dejó en el vientre de su madre a dos mujeres que nacieron sanas y hermosas.

Hombre, los criados siempre le contaban que la celebración de su nacimiento había durado cerca de una semana. El hacendado Dosantos y su esposa finalmente tenían descendencia.

Toda su niñez fue memorable, llena de alegría, de amor, juegos y lecciones. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la personalidad de ella y su gemela se distanciaron, terminando en polos opuestos. Priscila siempre siendo tan explosiva, extrovertida, coqueta, aventurera, impulsiva. En cambio Mara, ella era la consciencia de ambas, la tímida, quien pensaba antes de meterse en algún problema, y de paso hacia lo mismo por su gemela, ahorrándole problemas y acarreando muchos otros.

Pero fue gracias a sus diferencias que en 1928 con casi 18 años conoció al hombre que sería el amor de su vida. Si no fuese porque Priscila se empecinó en subir a ese árbol aquella tarde de primavera, nunca hubiese terminado en el hospital, la hermana aventurera con una herida profunda en su pierna, y Mara viendo los ojos del nuevo médico del lugar, y enamorándose al instante.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no recordar como todo terminó solamente 3 años después, pero las imágenes fueron imposibles de detener. Ambas estaban en su baile de compromiso cuando estalló la batalla. ¿Quién diría que la guerra entre licántropos y vampiros estaría realizándose en Brasil? Y la familia Dosantos en compañía de invitados tenía una maldita entrada para ver el espectáculo en primera fila

Menuda suerte ¿no?

De vuelta al presente, Mara tenía los ojos fijos en Priscila y se decía a si misma que las cosas siempre habían sido iguales, ella pensando antes de actuar y haciendo lo mismo por su gemela, algunas veces se cansaba de ser la consciencia de ambas. Pero si no lo hacía, Priscila cometía errores garrafales, justo como ahora.

- ok, basta – dijo Mara tomando el hombro de Jakob. Este hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse, pero no lo logró. La mujer entre su cuerpo y un árbol la miró con el vete-de-aquí-y-deja-que-me-folle-tranquila implícito – Priscila basta

- desaparece – le contestó, y quiso hacerlo, realmente quiso hacerlo. Pero les prometió a sus padres que no dejaría a la maldita sola y tenía que cumplir. Aunque eso le valiera de varios dolores de cabeza, de la clase jaquecosa revienta cráneos.

- mira Jakob, tu cara está llena de mierda y si quieres comportarte como un imbécil por lo que sea que haya pasado no será con mi hermana ¿entendido? – Jakob no se movió del lugar en el que estaba, pero al menos ya no estaba intentando tocar la úvula de Priscila con su lengua, Mara intentó no mirar más abajo del cuello del hombre, no podía ver sus manos y tenía la leve impresión de que uno de ellos estaba perdido ente las piernas de su gemela. Eso explicaría la cara de _ho-si_ que su hermana tenía segundos antes de que interrumpiera – cómprate a alguien en la cuidad con quien quitar la tensión que tienes, a mi hermana no la usas.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jakob reaccionara. Mara sintió lástima, real lástima por el podre diablo frente a ella, porque sabía cuando le dolía, era consciente de que todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando y que todo lo que le quedaba era sacar la frustración interna de alguna manera. Mierda, ella lo sabía, ella lo vivió en un momento, ella lo vio en su patética visión… pero su hermana era siempre más importante que las historias que pasaban por su cerebro. La sangre siempre pesa más.

Jakob no miró a ninguna de las gemelas cuando se retiró, sentía su cuerpo como si llevara una armadura de adobe y su pecho le dolía horriblemente. Quiso decirle a Mara que tenía razón, que el usar a Priscila como un cuerpo con el cual botar su frustración era horrible y que se sentía como un bastardo por si quiera pensar en la idea. Pero su boca no podía soltar ninguna palabra, su garganta… Dios, lo más posible es que tuviese una cascada de arena en ella, la sentía seca y rasposa.

Mientras caminaba rogó por ser capaz de alejarse lo suficiente, porque sintió como se estaba rompiendo, lo sintió desde lo profundo en su pecho, cada quiebre en su alma se expandía alcanzando sus pulmones, sus hombros, caderas, rodillas abarcándolo completo. Y en cualquier momento todo se vendría abajo.

Recordó el día en que recibió el llamado de Bella ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos, tres semanas? ¿Mas? ¿Menos? Mierda, parecía toda una vida. En ese momento Jakob abandonó a Leah para contestar un llamado más grande y fuerte que él mismo. Le dolió dejarla allí, y la admiró por ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que se fuera, sin quebrarse, casi sin perder los estribos, sin caer y llorar frente a él. No podía entender como lo había hecho, porque por más que lo intentaba el dolor era demasiado, la agonía de decirle adiós a quien más amas es… El mantenerse entero le estaba costando demasiada energía.

El karma es una verdadera hija de puta.

Si se supone que todo en la vida se devuelve, significa que Jakob estaba recibiendo todo el daño que le había causado ¿no? ¿Tanto había sido? Se detuvo, su mano se apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol porque necesitaba estabilizarse de alguna forma, sus piernas simplemente se negaban a mantener su peso y… al final se rindieron. Jakob se sentó sobre la tierra de forma estrepitosa. Abrió la boca y obligó a sus pulmones a respirar.

_No puedo. No puedo… respirar. _

Estaba seguro que debía de continuar, volverse lobo y correr en busca de pistas, vampiros e intentar seguir el aroma de Nessie, prender la estúpida antena de imprimado y trabajar como GPS para encontrarla. Debía hacer eso. Pero joder, su cuerpo no quería levantarse.

Se sentía traicionado, herido, abandonado y totalmente atrapado. Las palabras que salieron de su boca se repetían constantemente en su mente, la discusión, los ruegos, los ojos de terror que tenia Leah cuando él quiso… mierda ¿realmente casi hizo eso? Se sentía un asco porque estuvo a punto de no detenerse y tomarla a la fuerza.

"_Para Jakob, me haces daño" _Esa frase rebotaba en las paredes de su cráneo. La ira en su interior no era una escusa para lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Dios, podría matar a quien fuera por Leah, pero lastimarla… eso lo lastimaba a él. Y sin peros se le había pasado la mano.

Una porción de él se preguntaba cómo era que parte de su dolor fuera enteramente porque la había dañado, se cuestionaba a sí mismo, cualquier persona normal la odiaría y justificaría cualquier acción echándole la culpa y usando la ley de causa y efecto. Si, sentía odio, pero no solo por Leah, también odiaba a Gabriel y se odiaba a sí mismo. De paso también odiaba la vida y al cabrón de Cupido.

Jodido marica con pañales y alitas… y corazoncitos y toda esa mierda que le destruye la vida a las personas.

_Mierda, realmente no puedo respirar_

Su cabeza era un auténtico lio, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aunque fuese un parpadeo, la imagen pegada a su retina era Gabriel de pie rodeando la pequeña cintura de Leah, atrayéndola hacia sí, posando sus labios sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo amoldado, como un jodido rompecabezas, calzando a la perfección en las curvas de SU mujer.

Maldito bastardo.

Jakob era consciente de que no era alguien perfecto, Cristo, era algo bastante cercano a cualquier antónimo de esa palabra. Pero la amaba ¿no era eso suficiente? La ama… y saber, intentar convencerse de que la había perdido lo estaba destruyendo, su estomago sentía el vacio del miedo y los instintos suicidas comenzaban a ganar terreno. Quiso pensar que todo era solo un mal sueño, y que en cualquier momento despertaría en una tibia cama, con el cuerpo de Leah siendo rodeado por sus brazos.

Tan difícil de aceptar… tan difícil.

Pero ya no tendría nunca más eso. Porque el mismo le dijo que se fuera, que no la quería a su lado, ni si quiera quería verla, porque fijar sus ojos en ella lo llevaba a imaginarla bajo un cuerpo que no eral el suyo y eso lo mataba. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no quería buscar, ni patrullar, su cabeza estaba llena de Leah, de dolor, su cuerpo rogándole por volver con ella, perdonar todo y luego marcarla como suya. Por muy animal que se escuchara, necesitaba que su aroma estuviese con ella, sobre su piel, en su boca, en su interior. Pero su cabeza mandaba imágenes que lo hacían cambiar de opinión, intentando de convencerlo que ya nada de eso era posible. Porque Leah ya no era de suya. Leah no era nadie, sus caminos irían desde ahora por lados diferentes y nunca más se volverían a cruzar.

Pensarlo le daba nauseas. Pero imaginarse lo contrario, lo destruía, porque solo eran esperanzas vacías.

Leah ya no era suya.

Junto con esa convicción Jakob se dejó abrazar por las emociones, porque de lo contrario explotaría.

Leah estaba sentada a la orilla de la playa, abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba el horizonte lleno de colores cálidos. Estaba anocheciendo y por primera vez en tres años notaba lo realmente hermoso que era todo ese espectáculo. La tarde estaba ideal para caminar a la orilla del mar, lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero sola, y las cosas estando sola nunca se aprecian bien. Era increíble como la compañía de quien amas cambia la perspectiva de todo.

- ¿Qué haces? – la voz masculina podría haberla sorprendido, pero no. Leah sintió su aroma cuando se acercaba y deseó inmediatamente estar envuelta en sus brazos… mira tú, como si le hubiese leído la mente Jakob se sentó a su espalda y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho.

- nada especial

- ¿Por qué no aceptas que mirabas el anochecer? – Leah rodó los ojos – eres una romántica encubierta.

- no lo soy

- si lo eres

- no lo soy

- si lo eres

- no… - el dedo de Jakob sobre sus labios la detuvo

- me encanta eso de ti, con esa fachada dura y sarcástica – Leah se estremeció con la voz ronca y profunda de Jakob – pero todo lo contrario internamente. Amo ser capaz de ver eso, te amo así.

Maldito bastardo encantador que la hace sonreír como si fuese una princesa frente al caballero encantado. Y ella tenía tan poco de princesa.

- ¿lo tenias ensayado? – él le sonrió

- soy un poeta innato

- claaaaro – contestó Leah con fingida ironía.

Guardaron silencio viendo el paisaje, Jakob ignorando el anochecer y mirándola a ella, Leah intentando ignorar a Jakob y mirando el anochecer. No llevaban más de 24 horas juntos, pero se sentía como si fuesen años, desde los abrazos, los besos furtivos, las miradas cómplices, todo se sentía tan malditamente bien, correcto, como si tuviese que ser así porque el destino lo mandaba. Leah se sentía completa, se sentía feliz.

-tengo algo para ti – el susurro de Jakob vibrando en su oído recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndola estremecer, el gemido escapado de entre sus labios fue la única respuesta que pudo dar.

Él no continuó hablando, el tierno roce en su muñeca la hizo concentrarse un poco más, fijó su mirada y vio como Jakob amarraba una pulsera. Cuando estuvo en su lugar Leah levantó el brazo y observó su adorno.

La amó.

No era de oro, ni plata. Nada de un valor incalculable. Era simple cuero con tejidos y algunas cuentas. Pero en su sencillez estaba lo maravilloso del regalo, tan simple, tan complejo, tan hermoso… tan… Jakob. Leah tomó aire para decirle que era increíble y que le encantaba y que no pensaba sacárselo nunca, pero entonces sus ojos notaron el detalle en el centro.

- ¿un candado? – preguntó girándose un poco para poder verlo, él dejó de mirarla y se concentró en algún sitio - ¿y la llave? – no respondió, solamente elevó su mano derecha mostrándole una pulsera idéntica a la suya, pero en el centro tenia de adorno una llave.

Era ridículo que un gesto tan de adolescente y con exceso de dulzura hiciese que su pecho se inflara de felicidad. Ridículo… pero real.

- ¿Cuál sería el significado? – Jakob rodó los ojos

- como si no lo supieras

- no lo sé – respondió con falsa inocencia, escuchó con claridad el gruñido de frustración salido de su pecho. La situación no sería tan divertida si ellos fueran románticos, de detalles o más expresivos. Pero no lo eran.

- por favor, es solo un candado…

- en forma de corazón – le interrumpió. Jakob la quedó mirando y achicó sus ojos. Leah inevitablemente sonrió.

- lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad?

- como no tienes idea

- eres horrible – Leah intentó mantener sus labios juntos para no lanzar una carcajada. Y estuvo a punto de no lograrlo

- entonces… me contabas sobre el significado de estas pulseras

- ha demonios – Jakob pasó la mano por su pelo visiblemente incómodo, los músculos de sus brazos flexionándose y brillando bajo la luz del anochecer. Hermoso – bien, el tema es algo así, es un candado… con la forma que tiene… como sea, quien lo vea en tu muñeca sabrá que la llave la tiene otra persona, que tú no estás disponible para nadie, fuera del mercado y… si bueno, y entonces me verán a mí, verán mi muñeca, verán la llave y sabrán que eres mía – detuvo su charla con un suspiro casi de alivio – si, algo así significa.

Leah lo miró durante toda la verborrea con una sonrisa de tonta, mierda, ella era alguien independiente, que odiaba ser amarrada, y más aun que la encasillaran como _"la mujer de"_… no debería agradarle tanto el que Jakob dijera que era suya, no debería sentir el peso del _"candado"_ sobre su muñeca y encontrar que estaba bien. No debería… no debería muchas cosas. Pero lo hacía, y se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Habló cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jakob dejó de hacerlo.

- ¿y porque no llevas tú el candado? – él la quedó mirando, y soltó una carcajada.

- tiene forma de corazón, eso disminuiría mi hombría – Leah quiso responder algo ingenioso, estaba seguro que en su cerebro había una frase irónica de esas que la caracterizan, pero en cambio solo se acercó para besarlo.

Si, definitivamente estar frente a un anochecer con la persona que amas puede hacer que veas todo desde una perspectiva diferente

- te amo – susurró Jakob rozando sus labios, Leah abrió la boca para responderle.

Pero en cambio… abrió los ojos.

A su alrededor reinaba la oscuridad. Aun era de noche, y obviamente no había playa cerca, estaba entre los arboles lejos de California y cerca del corazón de Brasil.

Otro sueño.

Se removió en su lugar y el cuerpo de Gabriel a su espalda también. A estas alturas ya no se sorprendía de que estuvieran tan cerca. Realmente su capacidad de sorpresa estaba con un umbral del tamaño del Everest.

Despertarse a media noche: no sorprende

Sueños torturadores: no sorprende

Terminar en la mañana con los brazos de Gabriel rodeándola: no sorprende

Y no tenía la fuerza mental para decirle algo, la primera vez que había ocurrido le pidió que terminara de tratarla como si fueran algo más que amigos. La respuesta de él fue que a las amigas también las abrazaba cuando dormía, una mierda inconsciente. ¿Imaginativo no? Finalmente cortó el tema. Y ya no le sorprendía.

Al menos había salido del sueño antes de que se transformara en pesadilla y antes de que Gabriel terminara abrazando su cintura. Sabiendo que ya no iba a poder seguir durmiendo se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar, escuchó como Gabriel se removía y apostaría sus ovarios a que la había mirado, vigilándola, esperando a que regrese, esperando a que finalmente explote y se ponga a llorar.

Y eso sería puñeteramente liberador. De verdad.

Cuatro días. Cuatro largos días que algunas veces parecían años. Mierda, ¿realmente iba a tener que vivir esto por lo que le queda de vida? ¿Con la sensación de que estaba metida hasta la médula en la mierda y no podría salir de ella nunca? Leah miró al cielo y por alguna razón notó que las estrellas estaban más brillantes esa noche. Todo lo contrario a su futuro.

Cuando encontró que se había alejado lo suficiente se detuvo. No se apoyó en nada, no se sentó, nada. Solo se quedó allí. Y la presión volvió, ese camión Tolva volvía a estacionarse en su pecho. Dios estaba tan cansada, quería respirar completamente por una vez, pero desde esa mañana en California que no podía, y ahora las cosas habían empeorado. Hace cuatro días con suerte respiraba.

Recordó su sueño y una de sus manos se fue a su muñeca. Obviamente vacía. Se había acostumbrado a esa pulsera, incluso se le había olvidado que la tenia puesta, fue solamente cuando estaba dentro del taxi, aquel día frente al aeropuerto, que se dio cuenta de que allí estaba. Se lo sacó justo a tiempo para bajarse del automóvil. Lo guardó en un bolsillo interno del bolso. Y seguramente continuaba allí. Irónico que ahora estuviera con la persona que lo compró en primer lugar, como si fuese un hecho tangente de que todo se había acabado. No quedaría nada de su recuerdo con ella. Nada que lo recordara, solo su memoria.

_No. Puedo. Respirar. _

Cuatro días desde la última vez que vio a Jakob.

_No. Puedo. Respirar._

Leah no era una mujer como cualquiera, era mala expresando cariño, mala diciendo lo que le pasa, mala sufriendo por alguien, mala recibiendo consuelo. Mala llorando. Y ese era su orgullo, guardarse todo lo que siente y mantenerse digna con la frente en alto sin dejarse llevar ni pisotear por nadie. Ni si quiera por sí misma, aguantando el lado oscuro de la vida como una guerrera, porque después de todo, eso era.

Pero ahora quería llorar

No había podido hacerlo, no había querido hacerlo. Ni cuando Jakob quiso forzarla, ni cuando quiso tratarla de puta, tampoco cuando vio como se iba humillándola y dejándola sola. Y se dijo a si misma que no lo iba a hacer, que no lloraría porque sería mostrarse débil, no de nuevo por Jakob, ya habían sido dos veces y era demasiada agua derramada por una sola persona. Pero el ahogo se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Quería llorar, con urgencia, y agregarle al pack húmedo algo de gritos y golpes al suelo.

Dios… los ojos de Jakob la última vez que la miró. Tan fríos, sin vida, esa chispa que siempre tuvo, incluso cuando estuvieron distanciados en la búsqueda, ya no estaba. Y ella tenía la culpa, ella y su naturaleza.

Había matado ese hermoso brillo en el hombre que ama.

Su cabeza había reproducido su última conversación millones de veces. Siempre cambiando algunas respuestas, reacciones, poniéndola en un escenario en el cual corría tras Jakob, sin dejar que se escapara, enfrentándolo, diciéndolo todo. Gritándole que lo amaba, que… que él la amara si era suficiente. Solo él era suficiente.

Pero las cosas no iban a cambiar, y Leah tendría que vivir con la carga de que su último adiós fue de la peor forma y todo por su culpa. Expresamente suya. Tío, su historial romántico era una autentica mierda. Siendo ella siempre la culpable. Si dos relaciones no habían resultado, debía ser ella la del problema ¿no?

Por supuesto que sí. Quizás estaba maldita, eso debería ser, porque no solo ella termina dañada, de paso también daña a quien la rodea.

- dudo que el cielo tenga la respuesta – Leah se giró encontrando a Gabriel con los brazos cruzados viéndola con preocupación. Como solía mirarla desde hace días.

- pensé que dormías

- lo hacía hasta que una señorita se levantó removiendo mi comodísimo colchón de pasto y ramas – una pequeña sonrisa se puso en los labios de Leah, volvió a girar y reanudó su inspección a las estrellas. Sintió el calor de Gabriel cuando se puso a su espalda. No la tocaba, pero estaba cerca.

No le molestaba que estuviese allí, a pesar de que le exasperaba que la vigilara a la espera de un ataque psicótico, su presencia era gratificante. No estaba sola, él siempre tenía algún comentario estúpido que la hacía sonreír, y algunas veces ayudaba a pasar el tiempo un poco más rapidez.

- hay un pueblo cerca, podríamos desayunar allí

- sería genial – comentó girando y quedando frente a frente. Gabriel era guapo, y por alguna razón continuaba con ella a pesar de saber que era un asco en cualquier tipo de relación. Pero nunca pasaría nada con él. No porque estuviese Jakob aun metido en su cabeza. Si no porque no quería dañar a nadie más. Ya basta, si bien fue Sam quien la dejó, ella gastó días haciéndole la vida imposible a un hombre que se supone amaba. Y ahora con Jake… no, no Gabriel. Nadie.

Mientras el sol teñía el cielo con sus rayos Leah sintió aun más el peso de un nuevo día.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, sus manos estaban sucias y… ¿también en la boca? Escupió al piso y se levantó. Todo a su alrededor era un desastre, Jakob se miró y deseó un baño. Estaba cubierto de sangre.

- el papel de Jack el destripador no te viene – dijo Priscila a unos metros de distancia, sus piernas cruzadas al nivel de los tobillos y los brazos atravesados bajo el pecho. Mara estaba a su lado sin si quiera mirarlo. Las primeras veces su rostro estaba lleno de asco. Ahora no se molestaba en mirar. Claro, su gemela era una cosa diferente, porque siempre miraba, siempre con una mezcla de expresiones que iban desde la incredulidad hasta la excitación. Esa mujer es extraña.

- no quería cooperar – respondió Jakob volviendo a escupir. La sangre de vampiro en su boca le dejaba un sabor ácido el cual quemaba un poco su lengua. Pero era una molestia en comparación con el entumecimiento que le provocaba realizar… podría usar la palabra destripar, pero ni si quiera los órganos internos quedaban en condiciones.

- ¿y por eso tenías que hacer de carnicero? – Jakob ignoró a Mara y trató de irse, pero su brazo fue tomado con brusquedad, inconscientemente mostró los dientes y se giró enfrentando a la vampira. Mara ni si quiera parpadeó – piensa de nuevo cuando quieras enfrentarte a mí, soy mucho mayor y puedo patear tu patética escusa de humanidad en menos de dos segundos

- suéltame – le gruñó

- entendí la primera vez que te dio por hacer puré de vampiro porque no dejé que mi hermana sirviera de desestresor y tenias que hacer algo para sacarte la mierda interna, pero cuando la tontera se repitió durante los últimos cinco días ni si quiera pude mirar por el asco que me das Jakob ¿Qué demonios quieres lograr haciendo eso?

- solamente intento obtener información

- ¡mentira! – Mara soltó con brusquedad su brazo – quizás fue la primera vez, pero ahora ni si quiera preguntas algo, atacas a cualquier vampiro que se te cruce, no le das oportunidad de hablar, no dejas que se defienda, nada.

- ¿y el problema es? – la vampira abrió mas sus ojos por la sorpresa

- me estás jodiendo

- quisieras

- por favor – replicó asqueada – estás imposible, desde que Leah se fue…

La frase fue imposible de terminar porque Jakob apretó su garganta son fuerza. El aire dejó de entrar a los pulmones de Mara, y hubiese sido preocupante si realmente la necesitara. Jakob ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que un delicado roce tocó su brazo

- Jake – susurró Priscila a su lado – tranquilo – abrió las manos y se alejó lentamente de su presa. Una ola de vergüenza lo inundó.

- lo… lo siento – susurró – mierda, en verdad lo siento.

- estás a punto de estallar Jakob, y por mucho que me simpatices no quiero estar allí cuando pase, así que te recomiendo aclares la mierda en tu cabeza o te irá mal – sin esperar una respuesta Mara se giró alejándose de él.

No hubo respuesta, porque no tenía nada que decir. La vampira tenía razón, él estaba a punto de explotar, a dos segundos de autodestriparse. Era como una olla a presión puesta al fuego hace cinco días y con la tapa a punto de salirse amenazando con matar a cualquiera. Incluso a sí mismo.

- hay una laguna cerca ¿verdad? – Priscila a su lado asintió. Jakob no la miraba, pero no era necesario, su vista periférica era suficiente. Además, el llevar sus ojos a ella desencadenaría una conversación que no quería tener. No quería hablar de sus sentimientos, ni de lo que casi le hizo a Mara y mucho menos escuchar como ella le decía que olvidara a Leah y se quedara a su lado.

Podría tomarla y hace una conversación horizontal sobre el piso del bosque. Pero no sacaría nada y seguiría sintiéndose tan vacio como siempre.

- iré a limpiarme – dijo comenzando a caminar. Priscila no lo siguió, antes lo habría hecho, pero ahora sabía que él estaba a poco de explotar y que sería malo para su salud estar cerca cuando sucediera.

Se limpió las manos en sus pantalones y cuando vio que estaban decentes tomó el bolso que lo acompañaba siempre. Él podría estar hecho un hijo de puta asqueroso, pero no ensuciaría con sangre aquel objeto, simplemente no.

Jakob avanzó sin muchos ánimos. Bien, sin ningún ánimo. Pero tenía que limpiarse, la sangre de vampiro se endurecía en su cuerpo molestando, picando. Y le picaría todo si no se sacaba esa mierda ahora mismo. El tipo debió alimentarse hace poco, porque era demasiado liquido carmesí para un ser que estaba muerto. Pero bajo su punto de vista sádico y retorcido, debía admitir que se sentía bien. Adormecido, lo que en comparación con todo lo que sentía antes es jodidamente geniaaaaaal.

Había descubierto su vena torturadora y asesina. Y por mucho que le causara asco a las gemelas, él se sentía bien. Toda la tensión que acumulaba sobre sus hombros moliéndole la cabeza se iba, adiós jaqueca, adiós frustración, adiós enojo reprimido.

Y eliminaba un vampiro del mundo. Todos ganaban.

Cuando sintió el agua mojando sus pies se concentró un poco en lo que estaba haciendo, dejó el bolso sobre una roca, fuera de la tierra lodosa, y se quitó los pantalones tirándolos sobre el agua sin importarle mucho… mierda. Los tomó con rapidez y buscó en su bolsillo esperando a que no se haya estropeado con la batalla reciente y el agua… no, allí estaba, aun seco y en buenas condiciones. El aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, salió disparado con un alivio.

Una serie de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente al instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la pulsera. Cerró sus dedos alrededor del objeto sintiendo como la llave de adorno se enterraba en su palma. Cerrándose mentalmente se acercó al bolso y lo puso dentro.

No iba a pensar en ella.

Se lanzó al agua y nadó hasta que los pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire. Luego de hacerlo un par de veces se quedó quieto para limpiarse. Pasó sus manos por el cabello zambulléndose nuevamente para terminar de limpiarlo, luego centró su atención a sus pectorales, bajando a los abdominales, brazos, piernas, espalda, su sexo. Cuando terminó… volvió a empezar. Se demoró muy poco en la primera pasada, la concentración en limpiarse le impedía pensar en más cosas, así que volvió a hacerlo. Y lo hizo una vez más, cuando su cabeza pensó en hacerlo por una cuarta vez se dio cuenta que no podría alargar el momento por más tiempo.

Y si seguía restregando sus uñas contra su piel iba a terminar a carne viva. Aunque no sería mala idea. Con gusto se quitaría la piel a tiras si de esa forma podía retroceder el tiempo.

Exactamente a 37 meses atrás.

Basta. Se negaba a pensar en ella.

Salió del agua y al no tener nada con que secarse dejó que el liquido escurriera por su cuerpo, su pantalón estaba aun sobre la laguna y el solo pensar en entrar para limpiarlo lo cansó.

Pensar lo cansaba. Forzar a su cerebro a mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que la…

¿No había quedado en que no pensaría en ella?

A demonios ¿A quien quería engañar? No había forma en que no lo hiciera, todo la recordaba, desde el maldito bolso que cuidaba como un tesoro simplemente porque era de ella, así como su piel que picaba por las ganas de tenerla, la pulsera que tenia siempre consigo porque representaba la felicidad que alguna vez lograron tener. La arena le recordaba ese día en la Push, la sombra de los arboles siempre le jugaban una mala pasada haciendo que su silueta se dibujara donde no estaba.

Mierda. Llevaba cinco días sin Leah y se sentía hundido en el infierno, sin poder dejar de pensarla y obligándose a dejar de hacerlo. Su cabeza dolía como el demonio y esa era la razón del porque se las daba de destripador con los vampiros, el luchar, el tener que protegerse lo obligaba a no pensar en Leah. Así de simple. Y luego de eso, la sensación de estupefacción por lo que acababa de hacer lo entumecía. Y no pensaba.

No pensaba en Leah.

Su Leah.

Infiernos, la necesitaba tanto como no quería tenerla cerca. Deseaba besarla, tomarla, marcarla, llenarla con su aroma y quitarle el rastro de cualquier hombre. Quería una puta explicación, pero una real.

¿Celo? ¿Realmente le vino con la historia de que estaba en celo como su fuese una…? Un animal. Demonios, le costaba creerlo, estuvo con ella un año en la reserva y siendo de su manada no había nada en sus pensamientos que lo llevara a pensar en un estado de celo.

No es que supiera mucho sobre mujeres metamorfas, y considerando que ella era la única en la historia, o al menos la única conocida, definitivamente no hay un libro con datos.

Aun así, aun si considerara la mínima posibilidad de que fuera verdad su urgencia por tirarse a alguien ¿Tenía que saciarla con Gabriel? ¿Por qué no lo usó a él? Mierda, el último beso que tuvieron tenía más que implícito el hecho de que se moría por enredarse entre sus piernas. Amarla como lo había hecho repetidas veces en esa habitación en la facultad.

¿Por qué Gabriel?

¿Por qué…?

- ¡JAKOB CUIDADO! – se giró con rapidez al escuchar el grito desesperado de Priscila. Pero las cosas ocurrieron tan aprisa que ni si quiera su velocidad sobrenatural logró salvarlo.

No supo que ocurrió, solo sintió el increíble dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo y luego el agua tragándoselo.

Leah estuvo segura que su estómago estaba a punto de devolver lo poco que había consumido. Miró a su alrededor y notó un basurero cerca. Bien, al menos tendría algo donde vomitar.

Porque seguro como la mierda que iba a hacerlo.

Como si Gabriel supiera lo que pasaba tomó su mano y le dio un apretón de apoyo. No fue capaz de mirarlo, porque él podría ver el terror que tenia por dentro. A pesar de que su expresión era, bueno, sin expresión, por dentro estaba gritando. A todo pulmón. Con megáfono. Y unos altavoces de concierto. Aun así nadie la escuchaba, nadie se volteaba a verla, y se sentía completamente perdida a pesar de saber que estaba en medio de un aeropuerto haciendo la fila para comprar un par de pasajes con destino a California.

Por favor, que alguien la detenga.

No podía creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando. Siempre supo que volvería sola, pero no tan pronto, no antes de pasar más tiempo con Jakob, se suponía que ella tendría el corazón roto porque él la habría traicionado y dejado por Renesme, lo culparía de todo y se diría a si misma que lo mejor era dejarlo porque así no sufriría mas ni sería la segunda de nadie.

Jodido infierno. Esto estaba mal. Ella estaba mal, y también a las puertas de una crisis de pánico.

Tenía que hablar con Jakob, pedirle perdón, abrazarlo, Jesucristo, necesitaba abrazarlo. Intentar explicarle nuevamente, hasta que le creyera, decirle porque se lo había ocultado, decirle que lo amaba desde hace años, que las cosas se estaba saliendo de su control y ya no se podía controlar a sí misma.

Mierda, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía y lo necesitaba para sentirse ella nuevamente. Había intentado guardar todo esto, y lo había logrado por días, pero ahora ella se iría, se marchaba del país y sabía a ciencia cierta de que Jakob no estaría aquí para detenerla en el último minuto, no habría un final de película en la que terminarían abrazados y besándose prometiendo superar cualquier cosa que viniese por el camino. No, ella se iría. Y Jakob…

_Por favor Dios_, pensó Leah, _no permitas que le pase algo._

Rogó a un Dios en el cual no creía, pidiéndole que lo protegiera, que la razón por la cual Edward la llamó no se hiciese realidad. Porque de lo contrario no podría perdonarse a sí misma por ser tan débil, por tomar el camino sencillo y aceptar marcharse sin luchar.

La fila avanzó un tramo considerable, y toda la gente se comenzó a mover arrastrando sus maletas y bolsos, Gabriel aun con la mano agarrada a la suya dio un par de pasos, doblaron y se detuvieron. Leah de manera inconsciente contó cuantas personas estaban antes que ella.

Cinco.

Cinco.

Cin… corrección, cuatro. Y la fila avanzó un poco más.

Por ninguna razón levanto la mirada. Y allí estaba nuevamente, los ojos de Gabriel llenos de preocupación clavados en ella. Desvió la mirada para evitar una posible conversación inco…

- me harté – dijo él – disculpe señorita – Leah se giró curiosa y vio que Gabriel le hablaba a la joven a sus espaldas. La mujer de quizás veinte y cinco años, alta, pelirroja y de impresionantes ojos azules miró a su compañero con hambre. Y no precisamente de comida - ¿me podría hacer un favor?

- lo que quieras – respondió, y posiblemente ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, aunque, por la forma en que los faros azules de la mujer recorrían el torso cubierto de Gabriel, era seguro que ella haría lo que fuera.

- ¿puedes cuidar nuestro puesto unos minutos? – la pobre parpadeó confundida, como si hubiese escuchado mal - ¿puedes?

- he… si… si claro

- gracias – sintió pena por ella cuando Gabriel pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándola. Pudo incluso ver un brillo de envidia. Leah solamente sonrió, y ya que toda la escena estaba distrayéndola increíblemente quiso agregarle un poco de sazón y abrazó la cintura de su amigo. Todo con una sonrisa de jódete-él-me-abraza-a-mi.

Habría reído enormemente si después de eso no hubiese recordado las veces que estuvo así con Jakob. Estaba hecha toda una niñita, maldita subida de progesterona y sus consecuencias emocionales.

- ¿le viste su cara? – preguntó Leah intentando olvidarse de lo que acababa de pensar

- si – respondió Gabriel mostrando todas esos dientes blancos – me hizo sentir como si fuera comida y… me estás distrayendo – se puso serio – te saqué de la fila porque aquí todo está mal

- ¿qué?

- ¿has notado alguna vez que cada vez que algo te molesta mueves los dedos contra tu muslo? – Leah lo quedó mirando ¿por eso la sacó de la fila? ¿Para darle a conocer sus características nerviosas? - bueno, déjame decirte que tu pobre pierna izquierda tendrá una erosión por tanto toqueteo

- ¿de qué…?

- basta Leah – interrumpió – llevo días viendo como caminas sin saber donde mierda pisas, moviéndote en una dirección solo porque eres buena orientándote, estando mortalmente callada, no es que seas una locutora de radio, pero al menos antes dejabas salir tu rica ironía, ahora tengo suerte si haces una pequeña broma.

- estoy callada, eso es todo – mentirosa, pensó ella

- mentirosa – genial, lo último que le faltaba, un eco de sus pensamientos – estás mal, me siento como si estuviese a punto de desarmar una bomba, pensando dos veces los movimientos que voy a hacer por temor a que explotes, incluso, que explotaras sería algo bueno porque así no te guardas todo

- ¿quieres que explote?

- ¡quiero que hagas algo maldita sea! – Gabriel se pasó la mano por su cabello castaño y resopló frustrado – Leah, te he tomado mucho cariño estas tres semanas corriendo a tu lado, y poniendo todo lo que pasó entre nosotros a un lado, somos amigos, yo te considero mi amiga y quiero que estés bien, que dejes de ser una armadura de hierro que no deja salir ni entrar nada – las manos de Gabriel aferraron sus hombros. Leah quería que dejara de hablar, necesitaba que dejara de hacerlo porque estaba tocando esa válvula de escape que no quería abrir – has algo por amor al cielo, si te quieres ir, vámonos, pero que sea estando 100% segura… Haz algo.

Dios, Gabriel es un hombre increíble, de verdad que sí. Al parecer el grito con megáfono si fue escuchado por alguien, y estuvo tentada a darle las gracias y decirle que se dieran media vuelta y volvieran a…

¿Exactamente a que volverían? Si, amaba a Jakob. Si, lo quería de vuelta. Pero el no la querrá a ella. La mirará con asco, con frialdad. Y que el diablo se la lleve, pero no podría aguantar nuevamente eso. No podría. Así que… mierda… si, quería hacer algo… pero… Jakob… no la querrá.

No la querrá.

- volvamos a la fila – dijo con la voz apretada. Gabriel tomó su brazo dispuesto a decir algo. Pero no lo hizo. Leah tragó pesado y se acercó a abrazarlo. Que le retornara el gesto fue reconfortante.

Lo soltó antes de que se quebrara. Sin esperarlo volvió a caminar…

El cabello de su nuca se erizó cuando lo vio y todos los músculos se tensaron. Gabriel estuvo a su lado un segundo después, en guardia igual que ella. Su nariz se llenó de un desagradable aroma dulzón.

El vampiro frente a ellos sonrió casi con amabilidad. Claro, si no fuese porque sus ojos brillaban de un rojo sangre que le quitaba a esa sonrisa todo lo lindo y lo llenaba de sadismo. Usualmente no tendría esta reacción ante un frio, pero el hombre… mierda, había algo en él que la ponía atenta.

- Leah Clearwater ¿no es verdad?

- depende de quién lo pregunte – respondió ella, después se sorprendería por el hecho de que supiera su nombre. Esperó una respuesta, pero el vampiro… hizo algo totalmente fuera del siglo en el que estaban. Llevó una mano a su pecho y… se agachó.

Le hizo una reverencia. A ella. O a Gabriel. Da lo mismo, a quien fuera no le quitaba lo bizarro al asunto.

- Heee… ¿tengo que responder con lo mismo? – preguntó Gabriel.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- que modales los míos – contestó el chupasangre volviendo a erguirse – mi nombre es Johan Smirnov Vinográdova, soy el padre de Nahuel y necesito hablar con ustedes.

Leah parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Y después de eso todo lo que pudo pensar fue:

_Que. Me. Jodan… esto no lo vi venir._

_**Hola! Si, yo de nuevo. Lo mejor de estar de vacaciones es que tienes el tiempo para escribir lo que quieres, de forma detallada y larga. Y por esa hermosa razón he actualizado tantas veces seguidas… pero este lunes 5 de marzo retorno a la universidad y a la vida sin tiempo libre. **__**ASÍ QUE NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO!**_

_**Espero me entiendan. **_

_**Ahora, centrándonos en el capi: se nos vienen sorpresas y poco a poco se sabrá algo sobre la vida de los demás personajes, lo que es importante por lo que ocurrirá en un tiempo más. Se supo de Nessie y Nahuel. Y nuestro Jake… pucha… quizás que pasará con él.**_

_**En fin. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero me regalen un revi, porque saber lo que opinan, aunque sea una línea, es importante para mis ganas de actualizar y créanme que es una alimentación a mi imaginación.**_

_**Haré mis mayores esfuerzos para que la espera no sea muy larga.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas mis hermosas lectoras, a aquellas que me dan un preciado comentario y a mis lectoras silenciosas que son muchas xD.**_

_**Se les quiere mucho mucho mucho mucho. **_

_**Besitos. Fey Black. **_

_**Pd:**__** enlace de varias cosas del capi en mi perfil!**_


	20. Miedos

**Capitulo 20**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Miedos

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Skillet – Falling inside the black. (enlace en mi perfil)

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah había estado horas rogando silenciosamente por una salvación. Algo que la obligara a hacer lo que en realidad quería. No solo una opción de quedarse, sino que una vía sin escape. Y que irónica podía ser la vida al proporcionarle lo que más quería en forma de una sanguijuela centenaria y capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta con una sola mirada.

Durante años se había dedicado a perseguir vampiros, descuartizarlos y luego lanzarlos al fuego con amabilidad. Nótese la ironía. Y ahora resuelta que las cosas estaban totalmente al revés. Un chupasangre la había buscado por días para darle exactamente lo que más quería. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo.

- no creo que este sea un lugar para hablar – dijo Gabriel, siendo el primero en salir de la estupefacción.

- por supuesto que no, por favor acompáñenme – Johan se volteó con gracia y comenzó a caminar.

- que el diablo me lleve, esto es irreal

- y que lo digas – Gabriel pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Leah y la instó a caminar – vamos a ver qué demonios quiere este demonio. Ella miró hacia la fila un segundo antes de seguir.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al vampiro, se detuvieron en el estacionamiento lejos de cualquier persona circundante. Gabriel la soltó, pero se mantuvo pegado a su lado.

- dispara vampirito – Johan miró al licántropo con seriedad, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Leah su rostro se tornó más amable. No, no era precisamente amabilidad lo que representaba su expresión, era… raro.

- agradecería que me llamasen por mi nombre

- como quieras, solo dinos que mierda está pasando aquí – espetó Leah

- los Volturi llevan años intentando algo que yo logro con perfección, y por lo tanto me necesitan para alcanzar sus metas – se detuvo un segundo sumándole suspenso a lo que decía, los lobos lo instaron con la mirada a que continuara - al ver que sus intentos son fallidos decidieron hacerse de la fuente original de tal conocimiento – hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el entendimiento se abriese paso.

- ¿me jodes? – Preguntó Leah teniendo una suposición de lo que decía - ¿los italianos te buscan porque tú sabes violar a mujeres y embarazarlas? – el rostro de Johan se tornó escandaloso

- querida, siempre hubo consentimiento en los actos que realizaba, nunca forcé a ninguna de mis mujeres

- dile eso a Nahuel, dudo que esté de acuerdo contigo.

- mi querida Pile – murmuró con añoranza. Al menos esa era la emoción que Leah reconoció – ella fue mi primera mujer humana, nunca supe de su embarazo hasta cinco años después, de haberlo sabido la habría transformado y mantenido conmigo.

- tu sentimentalismo me da exactamente lo mismo, yo quiero saber qué demonios tiene que ver eso con los Volturi

- ellos quieren hacer lo que yo, una raza superior, la mezcla perfecta entre humanos y vampiros, lo mejor de ambas especies en un solo cuerpo

- eso es enfermo – dijo Gabriel con cara de asco.

- ¿y donde entra Renesme?

- ¿la pequeña de los Cullen? – Leah enarcó una ceja en su dirección, la pregunta había sido para sí misma, no esperaba que el tipo supiera quién era la híbrido – se muchas cosas querida

- no me digas querida, y de tus fuentes hablaremos después, responde la pregunta

- la razón en si solo puedo sospecharla bajo mi mente investigadora, las mujeres híbridos son completamente capaces de crear vida en su interior – Leah soltó un jadeo, ¿la cosa esa podía ser mamá? ¿Es una broma? ¿Y qué mierda sale de ella si se mete con alguien de su especie? ¿Un niño setenta y cinco por ciento chupa sangre? ¿O es cosa de suerte y en una de esas le sale humano? La genética tiene que estar loca – la mezcla de un hibrido y un vampiro sería un experimento interesante de realizar

- muy bieeeeeeeeeen… eso es aun mas enfermo – murmuró Gabriel. Leah llevó sus pensamientos irónicos sobre la maternidad de Renesme a un lado y se concentró en lo último que Johan dijo, se sintió enferma.

- ¿quieren usar a Renesme como incubadora?

- es lo que yo haría

- debería matarte – dijo Gabriel

- solo soy sincero, esa joven es la única hibrido además de mis hijas, por supuesto que yo no haría un experimento semejante con mi propia sangre

- quien lo diría, no se le da el incesto – ironizó el lobo. Tenían que encontrar a Edward inmediatamente, y acelerar la búsqueda, si llegaban tarde podrían encontrarla violada, y todo por un puto experimento

Sintió repulsión hacia los italianos, Renesme no era santo de su devoción y claramente era una de las mujeres que encabezaba su lista negra, pero su reticencia a que existiera no llegaba al punto de querer que algo así le pasara. No, tenían que acelerar la búsqueda, decirle a los Cullen, contarles que tenían al padre de Nahuel… espera un poco

- ¿Por qué escapas de los Volturi? – preguntó recordando que eso aun no lo decía

- creo habértelo dicho

- no – Leah negó con su cabeza – me dijiste porque te buscan, no porqué tu escapas.

- no tengo intenciones de estar con ellos

- entonces ¿Por qué mierda llegaste aquí?

- yo dije que no tenía intenciones de estar con ellos, porque eso es lo que querrán, mantenerme a su lado, y yo trabajo solo, no comparto a mis mujeres y mucho menos a mis hijos.

- aun no respondes lo que te pregunté – Leah estaba comenzando a cansarse de la conversación, además de que la mirada que el vampiro le daba constantemente la inquietaba, había algo en sus ojos que la ponía nerviosa

- quiero a mi hijo de vuelta

- ya entiendo – dijo Gabriel a su lado – quieres un batallón

- quiero una misión de rescate, no una misión suicida

- debiste ir directo con los Cullen, ellos son 6 vampiros y todos buscan a…

- Renesme, la pareja de mi hijo.

- tu nivel de información está comenzando a inquietarme – soltó Leah arrugando el ceño, el vampiro frente a ella la miró con una sonrisa. Sin quererlo miró fijamente las pupilas de Johan y algo raro pasó, una sensación paralizante recorrió su medula espinal haciendo que sus pulmones soltaran todo el aire, sintió como el calor abrazaba su piel provocando que jadeara, una extraña sacudida recorrió su cuerpo… y todo acabó – ¿qué mierda? – susurró intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar, Johan mantuvo su expresión, pero un destello de interés brotó en sus ojos erizándole la piel.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Gabriel con preocupación, Leah solo asintió desviando la mirada de Johan. Se aclaró la voz antes de continuar.

- hiciste mal en acercarte a nosotros

- discrepo querida…

- mira drácula – interrumpió Gabriel – el tema es el siguiente, acudiste a dos soldados que se retiraron de la batalla, deberías ir con el escuadrón mas lleno y este se encuentra a dos días de aquí, así que te recomiendo que comiences a correr y nos dejes tranquilos – Leah asintió con sentimientos internos contradictorios, por un lado el tipo le daba mala espina, hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y no de la mejor forma, la ponía malditamente nerviosa y eso no le gustaba ni un poquito. Pero por otro lado, el bastardo era su ticket para mantenerse en el país de forma obligada. Quería ambas cosas con fuerza.

Se quiso patear, debería tener la fuerza suficiente como para decidir las cosas por sí misma, pero no podía, odiaba ser tan malditamente débil cuando Jakob tenía algo que ver en el tema. Quería mandar todo a la mierda y dejar de ser una masoquista largándose de Brasil, pero… Jakob. Todo para ella era Jakob. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Elegir su paz mental? ¿O a él?

Paz mental…. Jakob… paz mental… Jakob… paz… Jakob… Jake…

- no me he equivocado al venir con ustedes – dijo Johan después de un rato

- ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué con nosotros? – esa sonrisa tétrica volvió a surgir en su rostro blanco.

- debo reconocer que usted me produjo el interés necesario como para preferir seguirla en lugar de la familia Cullen – Leah abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Gabriel hizo una mueca disconforme.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi? – Espetó – no hay nada que pueda provocarte interés…

- ¿no? – La interrumpió el vampiro – querida, tu existencia es una noticia aquí, la única mujer metamorfa del planeta, de la historia… las noticias viajan con rapidez.

- ¿aquí? ¿Aquí donde?

- Brasil

- ¿ha?– preguntó con espanto, no lo podía creer – Santísima mierda, péguenme un jodido tiro en la frente

- sería una perdida si eso ocurriera – dijo Johan con una sonrisa que se supone debía ser atractiva, a Leah le produjo escalofríos y más confusión aun.

- tranquilo Casanova - la voz de Gabriel fue áspera y amenazante – ella no está sola

- sin embargo, no está contigo – fue la respuesta del vampiro, un gruñido resonó en el ambiente desde la garganta del lobo.

- dejen de bombardear el lugar con testosterona – Leah se puso entre los dos impidiendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran mas. Sintió los brazos de Gabriel rodear su cintura protectoramente y retroceder con ella.

Inevitablemente sus brazos se fueron al cuerpo del hombre rodeándolo y devolviendo el abrazo. Respiró profundamente intentando encontrar algo de consuelo. Una respuesta. Valor. Algo. Lo que fuese.

Y mira tú… lo encontró…

- haremos esto – dijo Leah separándose del pecho de Gabriel, pero sin ser capaz de alejarse mucho porque aun tenia los brazos del hombre apresando su cintura sin intenciones de soltarla – iremos contigo hasta encontrar a los Cullen, y nuestra misión llegará hasta allí.

- ¿segura? – la vibración de la voz de Gabriel llegó hasta su pecho apretándolo ¿estaba segura? Definitivamente no, pero al menos había tomado una decisión

- no, pero tenemos que hacer algo

- veremos que ocurre hasta ese entonces – respondió Johan volviendo a hacer eso tan del siglo pasado. Una reverencia.

_Jakob miró hacia adelante. Sus ojos vagaron por la sala llena de madera en sus paredes, ventanales grandes que dejaban pasar la luz del día reflejándose un poco en la pizarra blanca del fondo. El profesor estaba con un plumón negro en su mano rayando de manera esporádica a medida que hablaba. Los asientos llenos de alumnos tomando atención lo instaban a comenzar a estudiar. _

_Las clases a las que había ido le gustaban bastante, Ingeniería Mecánica era una carrera que definitivamente estaba en su top one. Sería su profesión a seguir a penas comiencen las matriculas… hasta entonces… iría constantemente a ramos que no tenían nada que ver con aquello que quería estudiar. Pero la razón era bastante buena._

_Insuficiencia hepática crónica. _

_Eso era lo que el profesor explicaba como si hablase de una receta de cocina. Y lo genial del asunto era que todos el que estaba allí parecía entenderle. Menos él obviamente. Aunque no le interesaba saber cómo demonios el hígado se echaba a perder… no, su concentración estaba puesta única y exclusivamente en ese perfil concentrado y hermoso de Leah. _

_Ella miraba al profesor con el ceño fruncido, sus labios rodeaban un lápiz y su cabello estaba tomado en un improvisado moño alto del cual escapaban algunos mechones. Hermosa. _

_Jakob estaba al final de la clase, mirándola desde hace mas de quine minutos. Aun se preguntaba cómo fue tan idiota para dejarla ir. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de cuanto la amaba? Estos días a su lado, había sido tan jodidamente feliz que le costaba mirar el futuro sin que estuviese Leah. _

_Él era Leah, su vida era Leah, su futuro era Leah. Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah… Leah… SU LEAH. _

_Y amaba que las cosas fueran así. La amaba ella._

_Como si la hubiese llamado la mujer de sus sueños giró su cabeza posando esos increíbles ojos miel en él. La sonrisa que le regaló hizo que su pecho saltara, tío, no había criatura en la tierra más hermosa que ella cuando sonreía. _

_Leah sacó su celular y lo prendió comenzando a escribir. Debió suponer que el mensaje era para él, pero solo cayó en eso cuando su celular sonó estridentemente rompiendo el silencio de la sala. Todos, sin excepción, se giraron a mirarlo. Jakob sacó con rapidez el teléfono y lo tapó con la mano intentando ahogar el sonido. Cuando finalmente se detuvo notó como Leah intentaba ahogar su risa. _

_- jóvenes – la voz del profesor llamó la atención de todos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él - o apagan el celular o lo ponen en silencio, próxima vez que ocurra en mi clase confisco todos los aparatos - sin más se giró y continuó escribiendo. _

_Jakob achicó los ojos mirando a una divertida Leah Clearwater, eso era jugar sucio, iba a tener que devolvérsela en algún momento. Miró el celular con un poco de molestia y abrió la opción para leer el mensaje. _

_- Te amo - _

_Sonrió mirando la pantalla. Toda la molestia se esfumó de su cuerpo al instante. _

Jakob intentó abrir los ojos, pero los sintió pesados, como si tuviese encima unos lentes de cemento. Le dolía todo, absolutamente todo. Luego de esforzarse al máximo sus párpados se separaron, se arrepintió al segundo después.

La poca luz le partía la cabeza y nauseas llenaron su cuerpo recorriendo desde su estómago a su garganta. Mierda, ¿Qué demonios era lo que dolía tanto? Ni si quiera le era posible distinguir las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, tuvo la leve impresión de que su pecho era el foco del problema, pero no tenia particulares ganas de averiguarlo.

Sus ojos, luchando contra el dolor pulsante que le producía la poca claridad del lugar, intentaron ver algo, pero todo lo que lo rodeaba le era desconocido.

Dios, se sentía jodido. Más que jodido. Mega jodido. Ultra mega súper híper jodido. Y estaba igual de cansado.

De pronto todo comenzó a dar vuelta y su cabeza se conectó con su culo. Se iba a desmayar. Más que seguro que si, y por un segundo Jakob rogó por perder la consciencia de lo contrario el mismo se pegaría un puto tiro. Desconectarse, volver a dormir y dejar de querer morir.

O morir. Si… esa idea es buena.

Demonios ¿era su idea o la respiración se le estaba dificultando? Si, ya no podía hacerlo con profundidad… y si… ¿y si dejaba de hacerlo? Eso le molestaría por unos minutos, pero después llegaría la paz eterna.

Su mente prendió las alarmas de atención para recordarle que no podía dejar este mundo porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Aunque no lograba recordar que cosa era.

Algo perdido, tenía que encontrar algo perdido… ¿pero…? Mierda, a quien le importaba eso. Para Jakob nada perdido era tan importante como… espera… una mujer… lejos… una mujer… fuera de su vida…

Leah.

Ese nombre fue lo último que se coló en su mente antes de desmayarse.

Leah suspiró confundida. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese estúpido vampiro acosador? Llevaban más de cuatro horas corriendo y el tipo había estado demasiado cerca de su forma lobuna. Gabriel tenia los mismos pensamientos que ella, el tipo se estaba pasando de listo, y la única razón por la cual no le decía nada era porque armar un escándalo o pelea ahora sería una pérdida de tiempo, antes de salir del aeropuerto vio la hora, mas de las seis de la tarde, ahora serían casi las diez o un poco mas… y si mal no fallaba su memoria era el día de una reunión con los Cullen. Por lo que Jakob debería estar allí.

Si peleaba perdería tiempo y no lo vería. Y Leah ahora era capaz de regalar su útero si con eso se garantizaba verlo.

"_Este tipo me pone nervioso" _dijo Gabriel mentalmente, Leah asintió al tiempo en que saltaba una roca, el cuerpo de Johan la siguió un segundo después logrando acercarse un poco más. Ella inmediatamente se alejó un poco pegándose a Gabriel. Este soltó un gruñido de advertencia que solo hizo sonreír al vampiro acosador.

"_a mí me está volviendo loca" _Gabriel aceleró de la nada y se cruzó en su camino para ponerse entre ella y Johan "_gracias"_

"_nada de gracias, esto no es gratis" _

"_¿Cuánto me va a costar?" _Leah pudo ver una sonrisa mental de Gabriel "_no sé si quiero saberlo" _

"_si quieres saberlo y lo vas a disfrutar"_

"_piénsalo de nuevo Gabriel" _la sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada que la contagió. Definitivamente ese lobo estaba loco, pero era lo único agradable que le quedaba en su vida.

"_solo mantente alejada de él, me da mala espina" _dijo después de un momento, cualquier atisbo de broma se borró de su mente dejándolo solo con una preocupación por ella. Algo tenía Johan que no podía descubrir, pero definitivamente no era algo bueno.

Volvieron a concentrarse en el camino manteniendo la misma velocidad, Leah no paraba de pensar en lo que ocurriría al momento de ver a Jakob nuevamente. Lo más posible es que se de media vuelta y se aleje. O le arme un escándalo… o solo la ignore… mierda, no sabía que opción era la peor. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?...

Que esté con Priscila.

No, imposible que estuviese con ella, las cosas nunca pasaron de un simple coqueteo y solo de parte de la licántropa. Jakob nunca la tomó en cuenta… o por Dios… y si… su estómago se contrajo de solo imaginar las manos de ella tocándolo, miles de formas diferentes para torturar a la maldita pasaron por su mente al solo pensar en que ella lo miraba de forma sugerente. Leah era capaz de entender la mierda de la imprimación, y a pesar de que le llenaba de celos se tragaba su vena territorial y dejaba libre a Jakob para estar con Nessie. Porque el gen Quileute se imponía y no había absolutamente nada que hacer allí.

¿Pero Priscila? No, la tipa lo toca y ella la mata. Sin miramientos, sin pensarlo, sin importarte su gemela.

La voz de su consciencia, aquella que rara vez hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarla en cuenta, se acercó y puso frente a sus ojos un cartel del porte de Canadá con la palabra _descaro_ escrita en color rojo. Subrayada. Y doble de ancho. Leah no tuvo de otra que asentir, porque la tipa en su cabeza estaba en lo correcto. ¿Con que cara podría reclamarle algo a Jakob cuando ella se acostó con Gabriel?

A estas alturas, las razones eran irrelevantes, el porqué no pasaba de ser una simple escusa. Estaba harta de escusas y justificaciones. Y de intentar entender las cosas, siquiera de tratar de explicarse. Ya no quería mas de eso… solo… quería a Jakob.

Pero después de lo que hizo… no volvería a tenerlo. Su amor por ella moriría en algún momento debido a todo, la imprimación siempre estaría allí. Y Priscila… posiblemente ella le sirva de consuelo. Porque seguro como la mierda que se aprovecharía del momento

Dios… solo esperaba no verlos nunca juntos… porque la mataría.

"_donde sea que tu mente esté yendo ahora, no sigas" _dijo la voz mental de Gabriel. La carrera continuaba, pero él la miraba de hito en hito. Sus ojos preocupados ya no estaban de ese color verdeazulado brillante que tenía cuando era humano, el azul eléctrico que caracterizaba su forma lobuna parecían estar aun más potentes.

"_¿Por qué tus ojos cambian de color?" _

"_¿necesitas dejar de pensar?"_

"_con urgencia" _la mente de Gabriel se mantuvo alerta, pero la preocupación dio paso a algo parecido al alivio. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

"_bien, te serviré de distracción mientras corremos, pero déjame decirte que soy mucho mejor entreteniendo de otras formas" _lo primero que Leah pensó fue "lo sé"… pero evitó pensarlo en voz alta para que no escuchara. A pesar de todo, Gabriel definitivamente sabía cómo entretener en otros ámbitos.

"_concéntrate"_

"_bueno, bueno. El cambio de color viene con los años. Mis ojos siempre han sido de un verde raro, pero hace un poco más de dos siglos que el color comenzó a cambiar cuando me transformaba, no preguntes porque, no tengo idea" _Leah no pudo pensar en si eso le llegaría a pasar… dudaba bastante que su vida se extendiera hasta los 100 años, mucho menos llegaría a los 500 y algo que Gabriel tenia.

Dios, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Viviendo tanto tiempo, y mayormente solo… o al menos eso pensaba, nunca dijo nada de compañía… de una compañera… imprimación…

"_¿nunca has estado con alguien?" _la pregunta salió de la nada y pensó que la respuesta saldría con rapidez, pero al notar la vacilación de Gabriel su curiosidad aumentó.

"_no" _Leah le creyó nada

"_¿con nadie? ¿En tus más de 500 años? No te la creo"_

"_es asunto tuyo si me crees o no" _se mantuvo callada pensando en el asunto. Gabriel es guapo, muy guapo, le costaba creer que ninguna mujer hubiese intentado conquistarlo con anterioridad, y considerando la forma en que él se comportaba con ella se notaba que el hombre tenía una personalidad apasionante, muy de piel y afectos físicos. ¿Solo? No, imposible que fuese tan bueno en el sexo sin tener experiencia previa… imágenes de su momento juntos se colaron en su mente, recordando la forma en que la tocaba, como susurraba palabras en alemán cerca de su oído...

Ángel, así le había dicho, pero no había sonado como un apodo cariñoso al azar, fue más que eso, tan privado e intimo, casi cómplice, como si lo hubiese dicho antes… a alguien más.

"_me llamaste ángel" _murmuró Leah

"_¿ha?"_

" _cuando estuvimos juntos me dijiste ángel" _aclaró esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llegó, de hecho, el cuerpo de Gabriel perdió un poco el ritmo mientras continuaba corriendo, es decir, ella estaba en lo correcto _"lo dijiste con complicidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras, obviamente no fue conmigo por lo que debió haber alguien antes" _ Gabriel no contestaba y su rostro ahora estaba serio, una parte de Leah supo que la conversación debió para allí, pero aun así continuo recordando algo mas _"y mi apellido, cuando me conociste te decepcionaste al saber que me llamaba Clearwater"_

"_schieibdreck" _ese exquisito acento alemán acompañó la voz de Gabriel, Leah se estremeció a pesar de que la palabra era soez _"deja de preguntar" _y lo hizo, pero no solo de hablar, su marcha frenó haciendo que Gabriel también lo hiciera. Caminó lentamente hasta ponerse frente a él.

"_¿Qué pasa?... Gabriel" _preguntó con cuidado, ella no podía meterse en su mente, pero podía sentir ese pesar que lo estaba inundando _"no me contestes, olvida lo que te pregunté…" _

"_ruhig" _Leah sonrió, le encantaba cuando Gabriel hablaba en alemán _"hubo… hubo alguien… hace mucho tiempo ya, demasiado tiempo en verdad… pero no creo que sea el momento para entrar en conversaciones profundas" _fue un alivio sentir como él le sonreía, a pesar de que no era su sonrisa habitual.

"_no tienes que contarme si no quieres"_

"_quiero… pero no ahora" _Leah asintió antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente. _"que quede claro que esa información no saldrá barata" _rió ante el cambio de humor de Gabriel.

"_por supuesto que no" _

- se están tardando demasiado – Edward rodó los ojos ante el comentario tan evidente de Rosalie

- no me digas Rose, ¿algún otro comentario obvio que quieras darnos? – ella no respondió, solamente hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y se giró dándole la espalda. Emmet se puso frente a ella abrazándola. Pidiéndole mediante susurros al oído que se calmara. Edward se cerró mentalmente cuando la idea de cómo calmarla comenzó a reproducirse en la mente de Emmet.

- ¿volviste a llamar? – preguntó Bella a su lado, la preocupación en su rostro era evidente.

- no contestan

- me estoy imaginando lo peor – la abrazó pegándola a su pecho

- no te preocupes, si algo hubiese ocurrido Leah nos habría avisado – consoló aspirando el exquisito aroma de su mujer. Bella levantó su rostro y arrugó el ceño

- ¿Leah? – Algo en su tono de voz le pareció extraño, no fue sino hasta que continuó con su pregunta cuando lo confirmó - ¿y porque ella y no Jakob?

- hee – no entendía el porqué de su pregunta – asumo que es porque ella lleva el teléfono – Bella se mantuvo en silencio, pero lo miraba de hito en hito, Edward conocía esas miradas y una razón para su comportamiento era… pero no, sería ridículo

- pero el teléfono es de Jakob… él debería contestar

- podría – contestó con poca seguridad y extrañado por el comportamiento de su esposa – pero todas las rutas y puntos de reunión las he concordado con Leah… y es más fácil para mi entenderme con ella… me… llevo mejor…. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando Bella ocultó su rostro serio en su pecho. Ok, aunque pareciera una completa tontería, al parecer si era lo que él pensaba.

- te llevas mejor – susurró ella sin moverse.

Ho por amor a Dios… celos. Sencillamente encantadora.

- cariño… ¿estás… celosa de Leah? – pronuncio la palabra con cuidado sopesando la reacción de su esposa

- claro que no – respondió ella con algo de brusquedad, Edward permaneció mirándola divertido y viendo como la duda se ponía en su rostro – no tengo porque… ¿verdad?

- cariño… - no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura – te ves hermosa cuando estás celosa

- cállate – Edward soltó una carcajada y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa

- tonta Bella – susurró enterrando el rostro en su cabello, sus brazos fuertemente enrollados alrededor de su pequeña y tentadora cintura – Leah es una mujer fascinante y alguien que necesita ser escuchada, admito que me gusta tenerla como una especie de amiga, pero tú amor, eres la razón por la que estoy vivo, la razón por la cual la eternidad dejó de ser una maldición – dijo levantando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos – tu lo eres todo – la sonrisa que ella le regaló fue increíble.

- te amo

- te amo mas – respondió sin dejar de mirarla, Dios, la mujer entre sus brazos era la representación de su corazón latiente, sin ella… nada. Así de simple.

Edward comenzó a bajar su rostro teniendo como destino los labios de Bella, y cuando finalmente hizo contacto, todo estuvo bien, todo lo malo es olvidaba en esos momentos. Él volvía a su hogar refugiándose en su puerto seguro, en su esposa, la madre de su hija, la mujer hacedora de milagros. Todo en el universo volvía a su causa con solo rozar el cuerpo de ella, y besarla… Cristo, besarla era llegar al mismísimo cielo. Una sensación comparable solo con hacerle el amor.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, se mantuvieron juntos respirando el aire del otro. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que podrían seguir así por siglos sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Pero el sonido del bosque les llamó la atención, al igual que a todos los demás.

- ya era hora – murmuró Rosalie saliendo de entre los brazos de Emmet – esos perros necesitan un reloj con alarma

- ¿no vienen todos? – Jasper miró a la misma dirección que el resto al preguntar. La visión de Edward distinguió con claridad el cuerpo animal de Leah y de Gabriel. Pero con ellos había un vampiro, un macho de andar elegante que mantenía sus ojos en el camino y… ¿en Leah? – Ho… interesante – murmuró su hermano, Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido

- es tétrico, no interesante

- ¿Qué cosa? – la llegada de Leah le impidió contestarle a su esposa. La loba venia arreglando su polera siendo seguida de cerca por Gabriel, quien rápidamente se posicionó entre el vampiro nuevo y ella.

Leah miró hacia todos lados pasando su vista por cada asistente, cuando terminó arrugó el ceño

- ¿llegamos antes? – Rosalie soltó una carcajada irónica

- si te refieres a antes de año nuevo, entonces si

- Rubia, hay una laguna cerca, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a ser Narciso un rato? *

- Ironías ingeniosas, esas son nuevas – respondió la rubia moviendo su cabello de forma desdeñosa

- con tus dos neuronas cualquier cosa es ingeniosa

- basta las dos – dijo Edward caminando hacia Leah, ella bufó antes de mirarlo, le iba a decir algo, pero la voz mental de la licántropa cantaba la canción nacional en alemán, eso llamó su atención - ¿Qué estás ocultado?

- ¿Dónde está Jakob? - el rostro de Edward se volvió aun más confuso.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – Leah no respondió – se supone que estaba contigo

- hubo… - ella se aclaró la garganta – cosas pasaron y… como sea, no sé donde está – el silencio llenó el ambiente, Edward no dejaba de mirarla intentando saber que había pasado. Las cosas entre esos dos nunca habían sido buenas, incluso en sus mejores días, siempre había una sombra cubriéndolos, mientras estuvieron en la universidad era la duda, aquí en Brasil el desasosiego y ahora… ahora resulta que no están juntos. ¿Pero porque?

- Leah… - dijo con cuidado - ¿Qué ocurrió?

"_no… cosas… no puedo hablar con tanta gente… no quiero hablar del tema" _pensó Leah de forma atropellada.

- Jakob no vino a la junta anterior, no contesta el celular y las gemelas tampoco han dado señales de vida – ella giró el rostro hacia Jasper.

- Jakob es un condenado idiota con los mapas, y dudo bastante que Priscila sea mucho mejor que él

- pero Mara es otro asunto – agregó Gabriel.

- lobo imbécil e irresponsable – murmuró Leah cruzando sus brazos, su mirada perdida en la nada, seguramente pensando en que había ocurrido. Edward continuaba allí, mirándola, intentando leer en su rostro que estaba pasando, seguro de que las cosas al interior de esa mujer eran un caos, una tormenta que estaba demasiado lejos de la calma. Y eso lo estaba preocupando, el que Leah sea tan capaz de embotellar sus sentimientos volviéndose una autónoma repleta de ironías era malo. Había tenido pacientes así, que después de tragedias tras tragedias mantenían todo lo emocional oculto tras una fuerte pared de hormigón. Cualquiera pensaría que eso era un signo de fuerza. Pero no era más que una bomba de tiempo, amenazando con explotar y dejarlos fuera de combate.

No quería eso para Leah.

Sin aviso los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y su mente comenzó a gritar.

- Alice – susurró Leah mirando al vampiro. ¿Cómo no se le había pasado por la cabeza a penas le dijeron que Jakob no había aparecido? Con ese solo pensamiento sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo preparándola para lo peor que podría pasar. Miró a Alice con ansiedad, la hermana de Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y un rictus de concentración

Leah por unos segundos volvió a ese día en su habitación, cuando sintió como el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos por el abandono de Jakob, fue como si pudiese escuchar el sonido del teléfono celular. Pudo verse a sí misma tomando el aparato y rogándoles a todos los santos que la persona al otro lado de la línea fuera Jakob.

_- Jakob – respondió llevándose el celular al oído con rapidez._

_- ¿Leah? – dijo una voz aterciopelada al otro lado, su estomago sintió el movimiento por la decepción. No era Jakob. ¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que podría serlo? Mierda, nunca había sido tan malditamente ingenua, ¡él se fue! No lo dudó un segundo cuando desapareció por esa puerta, no se detuvo cuando la vio casi muriendo en el pasillo ¿realmente creyó que volvería? Estúpida… - ¿Leah eres tú?_

_- Edward – susurró ella dejándose caer sobre la cama. _

_- ¿Jakob ya se marchó? – Leah asintió, pero luego se dio cuenta que no la vería, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir_

_- sí, él… si – susurró con menos voz de la que pensaba. Los intentos de que sonora fuerte y desinteresada valieron una mierda_

_- ¿fue hace mucho? _

_- esta mañana – se aclaró la garganta nuevamente – se fue después de que lo llamaron _

_- mierda – el murmullo se escuchó lejano atreves del teléfono, pero aun así Leah pudo notar el tono desesperado._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó demandante, la preocupación de pronto la sofocó – vampiro comienza a hablar – repitió al no obtener respuesta_

_- no es nada…_

_- Edward – pidió con dureza – no me vengas con mierdas y me hagas perder el poco respeto que te tengo, así que si quieres mantenerlo comienza a hablar – pudo sentir la duda – hablo enserio_

_- Alice tuvo una visión_

_- ¿de quién?_

_- Jakob_

_- se supone que ella no puede ver a los lobos en sus visiones_

_- se supone, pero lo vio… y… - Leah aguantó la respiración a la espera de que terminara de hablar, Hombre, la sensación desagradable en su estomago había comenzado pequeña, y ahora era algo que la abarcaba completamente – él… moría. _

- Alice por amor al cielo, di algo – rogó Leah volviendo al presente. Se acercó a la pequeña integrante Cullen sosteniendo su pecho, de otro modo iba a desarmarse. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un siglo, abrió los ojos.

- no logro ver nada – Leah gruñó ruidosamente, un sonido mezcla preocupación y rabia.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas logrado tener solo una visión de Jakob y después nada? – Comenzó a despotricar – vine para eso ¿no? se supone que si yo estaba a su lado en este viaje las cosas iba a cambiar, sería capaz de detenerlo si cometía alguna de sus típicas estupideces y no le ocurriría nada

- tranquila Leah

- ¡no me pidas que me calme! – exclamó hacia Edward, intentó respirar, pero su pecho estaba demasiado apretado para eso, y sin respiración profunda no habría forma de que se tranquilizara, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar amenazando una transformación inminente.

Tenía que sosegarse, posiblemente Jakob estaba tan enojado con ella que no quiso acercarse a los Cullen y así evitar que lo leyeran. Quizás perdió el mapa, o perdió el bolso…

- Leah…

- dame un segundo – dijo ella alejándose de Gabriel, cerró los ojos y continuó con sus pensamientos

… quizás encontró una pista y se demoró. Es Jakob, un alfa, fuerte, intrépido, valiente… pero estúpido, impulsivo y desalmado. Bien, tenía que tomar otra vía de pensamientos. Jake está bien. Donde sea que esté está bien y la única razón de que no esté presente es que es un imbécil desorientado.

Eso.

- dime que sirvió de algo que viniera – susurró Leah mirando a Alice

- yo…

- Alice – pocas veces se dirigía con su nombre a algún integrante de la familia Cullen además de a Edward, ahora el nombre de la pequeña vampiro salió casi como un ruego – lo seguí hasta que para cuidarlo, porque… solo dime que mi presencia aquí cambia las cosas… dímelo… por favor Alice dime algo.

- tú no estabas en mi visión – comenzó a decir con su tono soprano – vi a Bella y a Nessie llorando, había gente de la reserva. Billy en su silla de ruedas… nosotros… y otras personas que no alcanzo a reconocer… pero tú no estás. Por eso con Edward creímos que tu presencia podría cambiar las cosas.

- ¿podría? Santísima mierda con ustedes dos… ¿Dónde demonios está ese idiota? – comenzó a decir con un tono de desesperación en su voz – lo mato si se le ocurre morir, juro que lo busco y lo mato nuevamente… estúpido lobo inconsciente… bastardo que me deja así… jodido hijo de puta que no viene cuando debe… – su voz era más que nada un murmullo, todos la miraban entre sorprendidos y sin entender porque todo lo que salía de su boca eran insultos hacia Jakob, pero ella necesitaba decir algo o reventaría, y de ninguna manera soltaría palabras de desesperación y amor. No, ella no era así, por más que solo quisiese soltar un "Jakob por amo a Dios llega luego" o "me muero si algo le pasa" e incluso "por favor, que nada la ocurra, no puedo vivir sin él", no lo diría, porque eso inevitablemente terminaría por derrumbarla ya que no pararía de hablar.

Tenía una desagradable sensación en su estomago que la estaba volviendo loca. Por una puñetera vez le gustaría que las cosas no fueran por el camino de lo terrible y solo fuese una falsa alarma, pero su suerte era una mierda y el destino solía tomarla a ella en sus momentos de ocio haciéndola sufrir para su simple entretención. El bastardo era un maldito con mucho tiempo libre.

- Leah – ella se giró a mirar a Gabriel quien se acercaba – digamos que hacemos aquí y vamos a buscarlo – si, buscarlo ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió eso antes? Ya recordaba, estaba entrando en una pequeña crisis nerviosa. Leah brilló con esa proposición y se lanzó al cuello del hombre en un abrazo

- eres increíble – le susurró antes de alejarse, una sonrisa de suficiencia se posó en los labios de su, cada vez mas considerado, amigo, se giró nuevamente y miró hacia el vampiro olvidado, Johan permanecía distanciado del resto, con una mano a su costado y la otra en su espalda, una pose relajada que bien se podría haber sacado del siglo anterior. O del anterior al anterior. – Edward, él – dijo apuntando a Johan, quien inmediatamente se acercó – es Johan, es padre de Nahuel

Se escuchó un jadeo general, enseguida comenzó la ronda de preguntas que iban tanto a ella como al vampiro, pero Leah perdió el interés, y alejándose del centro de atención miró a Gabriel, este asintió entendiendo.

Se iban. Ahora.

Comenzaron a alejarse cuando el sonido de alguien corriendo los detuvo. Era solo una persona, claramente un vampiro. Leah sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, conocía el aroma del ser que se acercaba y también reconocía el aroma a sangre que la acompañaba. Su pecho se oprimió preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Porque lo sabía, algo se lo decía internamente, algo le decía que las cosas no se irían por el camino bueno y que nuevamente el destino estaba de ocioso por el mundo.

Poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando notando el ruido. Leah todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse a Gabriel. Necesitaría de quien agarrarse cuando su pecho decidiera explotar. Por nada especial notó que la luna estaba llena.

El cuerpo de Mara apareció de entre los árboles, su ropa estaba hecha girones y sus ojos brillaban de un negro profundo. Tenía heridas en su cuerpo que, de manera increíble, no estaban curadas y sangraban. Ella miró a todos hasta encontrar los ojos de Leah. Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la urgencia. Y terminó en el horror.

Entonces Leah lo confirmó.

- los tienen… ellos los tienen – dijo Mara antes de caer al piso.

*** Narciso es un personaje de la mitología griega el tipo era tan condenadamente lindo que todas andaban babosas por él pero las rechazaba a todas, tuvo la mala idea de mandar lejos a la Ninfa Eco (la pobre tiene una historia re loser) el tema es que Némesis se metió en el lio (en una de esas era amiga de Eco) y siendo la diosa de la venganza tomó la historia en sus manos, hizo que el pobre diablo de Narciso se enamorara de su imagen reflejada en una fuente y el tipo poco egocéntrico intentó acercarse a si mismo… como sea, el tema es que terminó ahogado… a eso iba el comentario de Leah. **

**Chan, chan ,chan…**

**Capi nuevo, pero antes que nada quiero hacer otra aclaración, la palabra soez de nuestro Gabriel es el siempre bien ponderado "mierda" y la siguiente es "tranquila". Solo para aclarar.**

**Ahora con el capi. ¿Qué tal? se que no avanza mucho en la historia y que me querrán matar por eso, debido a la espera y todo, pero es un capitulo necesario y de transición. Aclarando finalmente lo que pasó ese día en la habitación de Leah, Eddy llamando y visiones de Alice ¿alguien se lo imaginó? Dejo muchos cabos sueltos, pero qué demonios, me gusta hacer eso tanto como el drama… mentira, me gusta más el drama.**

**Como sea. Dejen Revi! Muchas dejaron de hacerlo y no sé si es por falta de tiempo o desinterés. Unas palabras no toman mucho tiempo y me animan a continuar con la historia. **

**Toda escritora, por muy amateur que sea, merece una palabra de apoyo. **

**Abrazos y besos a todas, se les quiere!**


	21. Sacrificio

**Capitulo 21**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Sacrificio.

**Soundtrack de hoy: **The Pretty Reckless – Just tonight

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. Respiró hondo hasta que sus pulmones se quejaron por el esfuerzo, aguantó la respiración un par de segundos procesando cada uno se los olores. Su mente reconocía hasta el más débil efluvio, sin importar cuantos sean. Todos eran reconocidos. ¿De dónde salió esta habilidad? Ni idea, y no le importaba mucho, todo lo que ahora llenaba su cabeza era el hecho de que el aroma buscado la llevaba un poco más hacia el noreste.

Sus patas continuaron moviéndose hacia donde su nariz e instinto la llevaban. Sentía a Gabriel más atrás, intentando alcanzarla, pero no iba a frenar a esperarlo y tampoco lo dejaba entrar en su mente para hablar, no quería palabras de apoyo, no quería peticiones de cuidado ni alguna mierda parecida. Quería correr y encontrarlo, así de simple.

Cuando Mara llegó al claro donde se encontraba con los Cullen, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. La vampira tenía su ropa hecha girones, marcas en todo el cuerpo, sangre saliendo de algunas heridas y el rostro desfigurado por el miedo. Todo lo que susurró antes de caer inconsciente fue _"ellos los tienen"_

Nunca en su vida sintió el terror recorrer sus venas tan fuertemente, la visión de Alice daba vueltas en su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez dos palabras _"Jakob muere"_

Comenzó a correr más rápido, todo en su interior agitándose como si un terremoto de magnitud 10 se desarrollara en sus viseras. Tenía miedo, estaba sinceramente aterrada, y por más que intentaba calmarse no podía porque estaba corriendo completamente a ciegas. No tenía idea donde mierda estaba metido Jakob, no sabía quién lo tenía, no sabía si estaba herido, vivo, muerto, solo, asustado, siendo torturado o quizás que cosa.

Cuando se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Mara no logró identificar un aroma a vampiro diferente del propio, pero el efluvio de Jakob estaba concentrado, eso la hacía estar segura que no toda la sangre en su cuerpo era de ella. Jakob estaba herido, y el culpable tenia fecha de vencimiento.

Su nariz hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Algo raro había en el aire, se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados e intentando saber que era. Aun estaba Jakob intoxicándola con su aroma… pero había algo más… algo que no era vampiro…

"_Mierda mujer" _la voz molesta de Gabriel se hizo paso en su cerebro sin que se diera cuenta _"eres un maldito demonio cuando corres, no hay quien te alcance" _ella lo ignoró intentando saber que pasaba… _"eres enana en comparación conmigo, no sé de qué jodida forma logras correr a esa velocidad"_

"_El tamaño no lo es todo ¿no sabias?" _le contestó Leah mentalmente. Sintió la risa de Gabriel y como su cuerpo se ponía cerca. 

"_Eso es algo que deberías decirme tu" _contestó mirándola, pero ella no devolvió el gesto. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el bosque, buscando que era aquello que la hacía sentir nerviosa _"¿Qué buscas?"_

"_No lo sé… algo no anda bien" _dijo mirando fijamente a su izquierda. Achicó la vista intentando saber qué era eso… que… _"¡muévete!" _gritó empujando a Gabriel un segundo antes de que tres flechas impactaran en el suelo. Lo escuchó gruñir y mostrar los dientes poniéndose en pose atacante.

Leah se movió rápidamente y comenzó a correr en dirección al origen de las flechas, reaccionó con agilidad esquivando las demás que llenaban el aire a su alrededor, Gabriel le gritaba pero lo bloqueó. Necesitaba su concentración en las flechas y en el atacante… uno que ya podía ver. Aumentó su velocidad acercándose, dos hombres ocultos entre los arboles dejaron de disparar para poder esconderse, pero ella era más rápida, más ágil… y estaba jodidamente enojada.

Gruñó con rabia al tiempo en que se tiraba frente a uno, tomó el arco con su boca y lo lanzó lejos. Saltó antes de que otra flecha la impactara, iba a atacar pero Gabriel llegó en ese momento lanzándose sobre la espalda del segundo hombre.

En un instante se volvió humana y sin darle importancia a su desnudez tomó a uno de sus atacantes acorralándolo en el piso. Apretaba su garganta dejando que el tipo se volviera cada vez más azul. Cuando notó que comenzaba a desmayarse lo soltó.

- ¿Dónde está? – Dijo ella agarrando su mandíbula y obligándolo a mirarla - ¿Dónde mierda lo tienen? – repitió en espera de una respuesta. El hombre parpadeó intentando no desmayarse. Leah quería una puta respuesta ahora, el maldito estaba impregnado con el aroma de Jakob, pudo sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia, también tenía otro efluvio parecido al de Priscila, pero el imbécil era un débil humano. Golpeó su mejilla obligándolo a despertar – responde la maldita pregunta o te arranco los ojos – y para darle credibilidad su dedo índice y pulgar presionaron la órbita ocular haciéndolo gritar.

Gabriel gruño y no precisamente de aprobación.

- ¿Quién… que?

- el metamorfo – vio como el entendimiento llegaba a su rostro – dime…

- yo no…

- ¡dime! – gritó

Un ladrido la puso en alerta. Leah saltó y aterrizó sobre cuatro patas a un costado dejando que la flecha destinada para ella cayera sobre el humano. Un nuevo gruñido escapó de su garganta amenazando a su atacante oculto entre las sombras de los árboles.

- dejen a mis hombres en paz

"_Jódete" _ladró Leah poniendo su cuerpo entre Gabriel y el visitante.

- repito, deja a mi hombre en paz – no dejó su pose atacante cuando bufó – las cosas son simples, o lo dejas o los mato

Un hombre alto y moreno salió de entre los árboles mostrándose por fin. Su piel trigueña, cabello negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo definido era tapado solo con una especie de taparrabo y pintura. La mirada de sus ojos chocolate era profunda y dura.

- negociemos entonces, asumo que pueden comunicarse conmigo para eso ¿no? – continuó paseando su vista entre ella y Gabriel

"_agáchate un poco y hazme de escudo" _le dijo a su compañero. Él la miró sin entender _"tu hazlo, luego mantente en guardia" _su cuerpo se movió hacia atrás sin despegar su mirada del tipo nuevo. Pasó tras Gabriel y volvió a su forma humana, se vistió con rapidez y salió para hablar. El hombre al verla abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- te escuchó – dijo Leah con seriedad. El hombre la miró con algo parecido a la desconfianza e incredulidad. Supo inmediatamente porque – sí, soy mujer y metamorfa, ahora deja la cara de no-puedo-creerlo y di que me das por el lacayo – eso pareció volverlo a su cauce ya que arrugó el ceño antes de mirar al humano que aun estaba bajo las patas de Gabriel.

- ya te lo dije, su vida por la de ustedes – Leah sonrió con ironía

- tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso - respondió cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. Gabriel, como si le hubiese leído la mente presionó su pata sobre la espalda del hombre quien jadeo falta de aire – mi amigo no es muy paciente y en vista de que no tienes nada que ofrecernos... – dejó la frase en el aire y se giró.

Sintió el movimiento y se agachó justo en el momento en que, el hombre de la selva, se puso a su espalda para intentar tomarla, se giró con rapidez bloqueando un golpe e intentando lanzar otro en respuesta, el cual nunca llegó a su destino. Se movieron tratando de golpear e intentando escapar del ataque. Hasta que finalmente quedaron frente a frente

- tienes un serio problema si pretendes matarme de esa manera – dijo Leah mirándolo con burla. El hombre sonrió en respuesta, elevó la mirada fijándola en la luna llena. Se tensó sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. El tipo tenía el mismo efluvio ácido de Priscila, lo que significaba que eran de la misma especie.

- el problema lo tienes tú – contestó.

Lo siguiente fue como si una explosión hubiese ocurrido. El tipo se encorvó y su columna se elevó como si fuera una joroba, soltaba gruñidos guturales… su rostro… Dios… él pasó de ser un hombre guapo y exótico… a… algo entre perro, humano… monstruo…

Gabriel a su espalda ladró varias veces, pero Leah no pudo despegar los ojos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era fascinante y grotesco al mismo tiempo, te asqueaba pero no podías dejar de mirar… y de escuchar. Al tipo tenía que dolerle como la mierda, porque los movimientos que hacían sus huesos sonaban como si estuviesen explotando. La parte científica de Leah se cuestionó el cómo era posible que su piel no se rasgara si el tamaño del hombre estaba alcanzando el doble…

Y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad. La transformación se revertió con rapidez y en su forma humana le sonrió. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta porque Gabriel había estado haciendo tanto escándalo.

Estaban rodeados.

Priscila suspiró aburrida. Miró hacia el patético espectáculo y tuvo inmensas ganas de bostezar. Era licántropa, esto se supone debería entretenerla, pero estaba demasiado lejos de ser una mujer lobo normal… al menos si lo comparaba con la normalidad de esta jauría.

Quince años después de que se transformara por primera vez un hombre realmente apuesto y bien formado se le acercó en el bosque. Obviamente ella lo primero que pensó fue "_follable" _y esa idea se mantuvo hasta que supo las razones de su acercamiento… mentira, la idea siempre estuvo allí y aun lo está, solo que oculto. El tipo era un licántropo, específicamente jefe de la guardia de una manada. En Brasil existía solo un grupo de licántropos que giraba alrededor de un bastardo engreído quien era proclamado rey. La mayoría de hombres lobo en el país pertenecía a este clan. Los demás eran nómades, tal como Gabriel y ella. La guardia salía cada luna llena a reclutar seres nuevos y esa noche se encontró con las gemelas.

El NO fue rotundo. No iba a dejar sola a Mara y definitivamente no se le antojaba entrar a una jauría en la cual sería tasada para ser una de las tantas mujeres del macho alfa. No muchas gracias.

No sería la primera vez que insistieran, y tenía claro que eso pasaría siempre y en cada país donde existieran de su especie. Y Priscila volvería a decir que no.

Y ahora… ahora estaba frente al fuego de una fogata, mirando como un grupo de 9 mujeres danzaba alrededor dándole un patético espectáculo al maldito hijo de puta nombrado rey.

Odiaba al bastardo… ¿Mencionó que esas 9 mujeres son las esposas del imbécil? Ha… y si alguien piensa que son pocas, hay que agregar que son las mujeres oficiales… porque el número se triplicaba si contaban amantes y violaciones. Ho si… violaciones.

No sabía qué era lo que más le asqueaba, si el hecho de que los hombres no hacían nada por proteger a sus mujeres, o quizás el que muchos de ellos lo alabaran por el crimen e incluso se sintieran orgullosos cuando su pareja era "tocada" por el idiota… o tal vez el saber que el rey no era más que un cachorro.

70 míseros años como perro. Y el puesto de rey solo porque, en un maldito golpe de suerte, pudo matar al monarca anterior quien contaba con más de 4 siglos caminando peludamente. Y como broche de oro hay que decir que era el padre.

"_Debería matarlo" _pensó Priscila mirando como él sonreía complacido por el espectáculo. Sería lo mejor para el mundo. Pero de hacerlo lo más posible es que luego toda la manda se le tirara encima. La fidelidad hacia el alfa era enfermante. A ella le daba lo mismo porque no era parte del grupo.

- mierda – susurró pasando una mano por su rostro. Las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga. Ella no debería estar allí ¿Dónde quedo su vena egoísta? Se le debe haber perdido en alguna parte, porque ella no era así, no se arriesgaba por alguien más, no se jugaba el pellejo para proteger a alguien que estaba herido. Sin importar que tan atractivo y caliente fuese. No lo entendía. Hace menos de un mes era indiferente a cualquier dolor excepto al de su gemela.

¿Ahora?... aquí estaba, compartiendo con gente que no le simpatizaba, mirando a un bastardo que quería matar y rogando porque Mara hubiese logrado escapar y volviera pronto con los Cullen. Necesitaba refuerzos pronto, porque no podría mantener la situación por mucho mas, él llevaba más de 24 horas agonizando sin cuidados en una carpa a la cual la dejaban entrar solo por unos segundos, con suerte alcanzaba a darle agua… si no llegaban pronto… Priscila no sabría que hacer… no lo dejaban cuidarlo, pero tampoco marcharse. Aunque siendo sincera tampoco podría. Le tenía el cariño suficiente como para no querer abandonarlo. ¿Cuándo se perdió su vena egoísta? Era mucho más fácil antes.

Escuchó jadeos de sorpresa y revuelo cerca de donde estaba. Elevó la cabeza pero no pudo ver nada, varios licántropos se amontonaron fijándose en algo y haciendo sonidos de aprobación… o desaprobación. Anda tú a saber, no le interesaba en todo caso estar al tanto cómo mierda se comunicaban esos animales.

- ¿Qué está pasando allí? – la voz del patético intento de monarca hizo que todos se quedaran quietos, el tipo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud. Priscila se sorprendió, llevaba tanto tiempo con su culo aplastado en la silla que llegó a pensar que el imbécil era inválido.

Arrrggggg… lo odiaba.

- mi señor, tengo prisioneros – Priscila rodó los ojos al notar quien había hablado. Alexandre… el jefe de la guardia, un licántropo de casi 300 años que seguía ordenes de un soberano pendejo. No podía entender como no era el rey, las cosas serian mucho mejores en esa manada decadente.

- quiero verlos – miró hacia Alexandre y lo vio avanzar con su aire de poder. Le salía por los poros, siempre había sido de esa forma, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su cuerpo marcado, su cabello negro como la noche y largo hasta la cintura… en cualquier se vería afeminado… ¿en él? no, en Alexandre marcaba sus rasgos masculinos destacando sus labios gruesos y sus expresivos ojos chocolate. El tipo era hermoso de una forma exótica y peculiar… y completamente innegable. Él movió sus ojos analizando todo aquello que lo rodeaba, siempre atento, siempre…

La miró y todo se detuvo. Igual que siempre, como la primera vez, como cada vez que se habían visto a lo largo de los años… los cuales habían sido realmente pocas veces. ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Como fuese. La atracción continuaba allí. Latente, potente… y demasiado desagradable por lo agradable que era.

Por dios, lo había visto pocas veces y por no más de algunos minutos ¿Era necesario que su pecho se oprimiera? ¿O la hiperventilación? ¿O que sus manos comenzaran a temblar? Odiaba sentirse así, como si su mundo girara entorno a sus ojos. Justo como ahora que sus miradas se quedaron prendadas y ella, por más que quisiera simplemente no podía salir de esa unión.

- buen trabajo Alexandre – la voz del pomposo rey hizo que él parpadeara para girarse. Priscila suspiró con alivio y molestia… pero el aire se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando vio quien era el prisionero.

- tiene que ser una broma – lamentó cuando vio a Leah y Gabriel entrar rodeado por guardias – mi gemela es idiota

- dime que pasó – pidió el rey girando alrededor de Leah, mirándola con aprecio, Gabriel estaba un poco más atrás con el ceño fruncido y analizando todo, su mirada viajaba por todos los rostros hasta que llego a ella. Elevo una ceja en cuestionamiento. Priscila puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio.

- estaba en el bosque, los detuve antes de que mataran a uno de mis hombres

- ¿y por qué? – pregunto el rey mirándolo como si hubiese cometido una estupidez

- no iba a dejar que lo mataran, son mis hombres señor

- son humanos, muertos, vivos, da lo mismo – Alexandre apretó la mandíbula igual que Gabriel, pero Leah rodó los ojos y bufó sonoramente. El rey se giro para mirarla - ¿algo que decir prisionera?

- de hecho si – contestó Leah cruzándose de brazos – primero no soy tu prisionera así que evítate esa palabra conmigo, segundo los humanos no dan lo mismo si están muertos, un poco de respeto no te haría daño – Priscila pudo escuchar varios jadeos de sorpresa. Gabriel sonrió satisfecho y Alexandre… ¿eso era una sonrisa? Quien lo diría…

- insolente – contestó el rey levantando la mano _"Ho amigo, no sabes en lo que te metes" _alcanzó a pensar Priscila antes de que todo se revolucionara un poco.

Leah se movió rápidamente tomando al rey por el cuello, Alexandre sacó su arma especial apuntando el cuello de Leah y Gabriel, de alguna forma, logró quitarle el cuchillo a un guardia y apuntaba la yugular del jefe. El resto de los humanos que estaban armados sacaron sus armas apuntando a los prisioneros.

- suelta a mi rey – pidió Alexandre con voz calma, Leah sonrió con suficiencia y apretó su agarre, el soberano pomposo jadeó en respuesta.

- no quiero - el guardia presionó un poco más el arma contra la garganta de Leah – bonitas garras wolverine

- suéltalo – repitió mas brusco

- puedo matar a tu rey con solo un poco mas de presión, deberías cuidar tu tono

- ellos te matarían – Leah llevó sus ojos al hombre entre su mano y sonrió con burla

- ¿me ves preocupada? – Al no ver respuesta enanchó su sonrisa – hagamos algo, yo dejo que el rey respire y ustedes devuelven algo que es mío… ¿trato? – Priscila respiró hondo antes de levantarse, tenía una leve impresión de cómo iban a seguir las cosas – se me acaba la paciencia…

- trato – susurró el rey con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones… estaba un poco azul

- ahora suéltalo – exigió Alexandre sin mover su garra de donde estaba

- vamos por orden, tus guardias, tu hermosa garrita y luego yo – Priscila se impresionó al ver que Leah no titubeaba en ningún momento, se veía en completo control consigo misma, como si hubiese amenazado de muerte muchas veces antes.

- Alexandre – llamó el rey – haz lo que dice - Pudo ver como acataba las ordenes a regañadientes. Lentamente guardó las garras que salían de entre sus nudillos y se alejó. La guardia hizo lo mismo guardando las armas, Gabriel bajó el cuchillo manteniendo su pose atenta tras Leah. Y ella con calma soltó al rey dando un paso hacia atrás. Hubo un momento más de tensión antes de que el hablara.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Leah no respondió, se mantuvo firme, con una mirada entre seria y relajada – acabo de preguntar tu nombre mujer

- baja el tono – esta vez fue Gabriel quien habló amenazando indirectamente – si pides respeto comienza por darlo – el rey achicó los ojos mirándolos

- acompáñenme… vamos solos – agregó mirando a Alexandre. Este se detuvo mirando como el idiota al que obedecía entraba en una tienda siendo seguidos de Leah y Gabriel. La primera giró su rostro fijando la mirada en Priscila. Y entonces entró.

- esta idiota quizás que pretende… hará que la maten – susurró Priscila negando con la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a moverla más de dos veces cuando sintió ese cosquilleo recorrer su espina dorsal, no tenia que preguntar qué ocurría porque lo sabía, las únicas veces que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma era cuando él la miraba. Intentó no dar una ojeada… pero ese intentó quedó solo en una idea que no cruzó su lóbulo frontal, sus ojos fueron a su encuentro, y allí estaba. Mirándola, penetrando su alma con sus pupilas. Haciéndola estremecer y removiendo su mundo desde los cimientos.

Tragó seco y se reprendió a sí misma, tenía que dejar de ser tan idiota. Era un simple licántropo, nada de otro mundo. Debería ser capaz de hablarle, sonreírle normalmente y tratarlo como nada especial…

- Priscila – susurró él cuando estuvo frente a ella ¿en qué momento se acercó? Ni idea… Dios… su voz…

- Alexandre – dijo cuando por fin pudo recordar cómo hablar – tanto tiempo – _vas bien… sigue así _se felicitó. Al menos la voz le salió firme.

- casi cinco años – especificó

- no sabía que llevabas la cuenta

- hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes – no fue capaz de responder, solo mirarlo… y eso no era malo, el hombre es hermoso. Alexandre dio un paso más en su dirección, quedando a menos de un metro… podía sentir su calor, podía notar como las células de su cuerpo reaccionaban a él… odiaba y amaba la sensación.

- tú nunca has querido contármelas – dijo después de unos segundos, él puso una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

- hablar no es una de las cosas que quiero hacer cuando te veo – _Ho mierda… no dijo eso… _pensó Priscila llevando la mirada a sus labios. Dios, ella definitivamente no pensaba en hablar cuando estaba con él, en estos mismos momentos todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era la idea de él sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose rítmicamente, acariciando sus pechos, entrando profundo en su…

- Alexandre llegaste – Priscila dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de él que sin notarlo estuvo a pocos centímetros. Se acercó una mujer de su altura piel morena, cabello ondulado y corto, su cuerpo tapado solo con un pedazo de tela colgado en sus caderas y los pechos al descubierto, abrazó su cuello colgándose de él y estampó sus labios en un beso que, para ella, fue asquerosamente exagerado.

¿Olvidó mencionar que Alexandre está casado por las leyes de su tribu?

Si… es un pequeño detalle que suele olvidar cada vez que él está cerca… y que Tahís, su esposa, suele recordarle de forma tan sutil como en ese momento.

- Tahís – dijo él con voz grave alejando a su esposa, la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si de alguna manera le molestara una muestra de cariño en público. Lo cual era esperable, siempre se ha mostrado como alguien inalcanzable, duro, directo, incluso frio. Fue por ese motivo que le impresionó que, al fijar sus ojos en ella, su mirada cambiara, como si se suavizara un poco. Cuando Tahís también la quedó mirando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el papel de mal tercio.

- permiso – se enorgulleció de que su voz saliera firme mientras se alejaba de allí. Escuchó con claridad como Alexandre había dicho su nombre, pero no se detuvo ¿para qué? Quedarse a ver como Tahís lo abraza y besa su mandíbula no forma parte de un itinerario que le agrade. Se metió entre los arboles sin alejarse mucho, no podía, era una jodida prisionera junto con Jakob, si ella se marchaba a él lo mataban… si es que no estaba muerto ya.

Esperaba que no, o Leah era capaz de matarla.

Leah miró a su alrededor estoica tal y como se había mostrado desde que el guardia los había acorralado en el bosque. ¿Miedo? No, no era eso lo que sentía, era sencillo terror, porque si había sospechado el que este grupo de trogloditas tenía a Jakob, al ver a Priscila entre la gente lo confirmó. Por un minuto temió lo peor, pero los ojos de la licántropa al mirarla no expresaron nada que ella temiera.

- ¿Quién eres tu mujer? – el tipo no la miró al preguntar, al contrario le estaba dando la espalda caminando hacia una silla enorme, se giró con lentitud, se acomodó sobre esta y luego de eso la miró. No supo qué cosa la enervó mas, si la mirada condescendiente o el que le dijera "mujer" como si fuese un ser inferior.

- nadie que te importe – respondió mirándolo fijamente, Gabriel a su espalda se pegó un poco mas - ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

- soy Thristao hijo de Vasco y rey de esta manada – Leah enarcó una ceja escéptica ¿realmente se nombró a sí mismo de esa manera? - ahora, antes de que me aburra y quiera matarlos, díganme sus nombres

- soy Leah Clearwater y él es Gabriel Diederich Schmidt

- bien… ahora que es el nombre de mis prisioneros, ¿Cuál fue la razón de que atacaran a mi guardia?

- ¿quiénes? – Preguntó Leah con ironía - ¿a los que llamaste simples humanos?

- esos exactamente, no es que me importen, pero de todas formas son mi guarida y al menos quiero saber quien se atrevió a atacarlos – tuvo unas enormes ganas de golpearlo. Realmente grandes. Pero respiró manteniendo la calma, la razón de que estuviesen allí era diferente a matar un rey.

- tienes algo que es mío – Thristao la miró sin entender – un hombre, Jakob.

- no reconozco el nombre

- piensa de nuevo – respondió Leah dando un paso hacia él. Inmediatamente dos hombres, licántropos según el efluvio, dieron un paso cerrándole el camino.

- tranquila si no quieres morir

- cambia el discurso, no funciona conmigo – espetó – ustedes lo tienen y lo quiero de vuelta – el rey la miró como si realmente no supiera de que estaba hablando, _"¿y si en verdad no lo tienen?"_Se quitó la duda de la cabeza, tenía que estar aquí, Priscila lo estaba, y, aunque débil, podía sentir el aroma de Jakob. Vio como Thristao se acercó a uno de sus guardias y le dijo algo, este asintió antes de salir corriendo de la carpa. Nadie habló en el lapsus de tiempo en que el guardia volvía siendo seguido por Alexandre.

- mi señor – dijo inclinándose ante el rey. Leah rodó los ojos encontrando la situación ridícula – me mandó a llamar

- ¿Quién es Jakob?

- ¿disculpe?

- un prisionero, ellos dicen que está con nosotros – Alexandre se giró para mirarlos con la duda en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con el prisionero? – Leah soltó un gruñido sin quererlo, pero es que el solo hecho de confirmar que realmente estaba con ellos la hizo enojar. Mucho.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó dando otro paso, los guardias volvieron a bloquear el camino, incluso uno de ellos tuvo la osadía de poner una mano sobre su hombro. Leah lo quedó mirando con una furia tal que lo hizo retroceder – no vuelvas a tocarme ¿está claro?

- no le des ordenes a mis hombres

- si no los quieres muertos contrólalos, y tu – continuo mirando al Thristao – dime donde está

- cuida tu lengua niña – Alexandre quedó frente a ella mirándola amenazadoramente, le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura a pesar de su metro noventa por lo que tuvo que elevar la barbilla para mirarlo.

- mueve tu culo subordinado y déjame hablar con tu rey – dijo Leah acentuando el "tu". Gabriel se acercó y posó una mano en su hombro

- tranquilas señoritas – tiró hacia atrás haciendo que retrocediera un poco – Jakob es nuestro amigo y solo queremos sacarlo de aquí – Alexandre mantuvo su mandíbula apretada y sin despegar la mirada amenazante de Leah dio un paso hacia el lado. Gabriel miró al rey – nos iremos tranquilamente con nuestro amigo y la otra licántropa que estaba con él…

- ¿Priscila? – Interrumpió Thristao – no sé si quiero que ella se vaya…

- quédatela, me da lo mismo, me interesa el hombre – fue Leah quien interrumpió ahora. El rey la quedó mirando un segundo con obvio interés

- Alexandre… ¿el prisionero sigue vivo?

- ¿Qué?/no lo sé – respondió Leah y el guardia al mismo tiempo

- ve a ver – continuó moviendo una mano despachándolo - llévate a todos, déjenme a solas con la mujer

- Leah – agregó ella – no creo que sea tan difícil de decir – el pomposo no contestó, y a pesar de sus dudas Alexandre se movió tomando a Gabriel del brazo para sacarlo, este la miró achicando sus ojos, asintió para darle confianza. Entonces todos salieron dejándolos solos. Thristao se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella, la miró de pies a cabeza mientras paseaba a su alrededor. Leah se sintió tasada.

- los licántropos y metamorfos no se llevan bien – comenzó a decir él

- no me jodas, no me había dado cuenta – contestó con ironía. El rey le doy una sonrisa cuando estuvo frente a frente.

- no es una regla absoluta, pero es bastante general… y usualmente ninguna de las dos especies andan corriendo por el bosque con humanos…

- tú tienes guardias humanos

- solo porque después se volverán licántropos, si nos sirvieran para aumentar nuestro numero créeme que no los tendríamos aquí… al menos no a los hombres…

- ¿perdón?

- las mujeres humanas siempre son bienvenidas en la aldea… y en mi cama – Leah dejó caer un poco su mandíbula, sin saber que era lo que le impresionaba mas, si el que él creyera que era humana o que la estuviera invitando a su cama tan directamente

- ¿piensas que soy humana? – preguntó sin creerlo. La cara de duda que él puso se lo aclaró - ¿tienes algún problema con tu olfato?

- ¿no lo eres? – Leah rodó los ojos. El tipo cada vez confirmaba más su primera impresión: idiota. Estaba tan concentrada en insultarlo mentalmente que no se dio cuenta de cuánto se había acercado, un segundo después lo tenía con el rostro oculto en su cuello, lo sintió aspirar con profundidad y tomar su cintura.

-¡Hey! – Lo empujó para alejarlo y luego repitió el gesto solo por ganas – ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

- eres tu… - Thristao la miraba con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, Leah le iba a contestar con una serie de palabras de alto calibre, pero la interrumpió – pensé que no eras real… me dijeron sobre la única mujer lobo de la historia y creí que era una mentira local… pero eres tu… - una sonrisa surcó su rostro – y estas aquí…

- me tocas y te mato – amenazó cuando él intentó acercarse, dio un paso hacia atrás preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba a la gente con el hecho de que existiera una mujer lobo, Dios, ni que fuera algo tan impresionante ¡se ponía peluda y ladraba cada vez que se enojaba! No era algo agradable y aun así a todo el mundo parecía emocionarse al respecto.

- aun no puedo creerlo

- olvida lo que soy y céntrate en lo importante, quiero a mi… amigo – dijo sin estar segura de usar esa palabra – para largarme de aquí y continuar con mis asuntos, así que da la orden real y vuelve a sentarte en esa sillita.

- debería mandar a matarte por insubordinación

- tú no eres mi rey, yo no soy tu subordinada y no te debo ningún jodido respeto – siseó – ahora, o sueltas a Jakob o yo te mato.

Thristao se mantuvo quieto observándola, su mirada apreciativa anterior se volvió en una de completa avaricia. Eso no le gustó ni un poco.

- ¿quieres a tu amigo? – Dijo con voz ronca – bien, te lo podrás llevar… siempre y cuando aun esté vivo – Leah sintió como el estomago le quedaba en el piso, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo debilitándola un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- te dije, licántropos y metamorfos no se llevan bien, nuestra tribu mata y captura a los de tu especie, la única razón de que el hombre que llegó contigo continúe respirando es tu presencia, Alexandre seguramente sabía lo que tú eres… pero el prisionero no tuvo la misma suerte y… - dejó de hablar cuando las manos de Leah se fueron a su garganta. Ella no supo en qué momento se movió, solo que la rabia fue tal al pensar en que Jakob estuviese herido que… Dios, iba a matarlo. Juró, justo en el momento en que sus manos tocaron el cuello de Thristao, que iba a matarlo. Sin importar cuando, donde ni como. El bastardo tiene sus días contados.

- si me matas… el… muere – dijo jadeando. Inmediatamente lo soltó. El rey tosió jadeando por aire. Leah intentó calmarse, apretando sus manos en puños ya que estas temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, podía sentir esa electricidad en su columna vertebral avisando de una inminente transformación – será mejor que te calmes, no quiero perros andando en mi bosque – no contestó, solo que quedó allí, respirando, calmándose. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que su cuerpo finalmente dejara de temblar – si quieres verlo ven conmigo

Leah se quedó fuera de la carpa a la cual le había llevado. El rey estaba dentro con un par de guardias, otro par la retenían fuera y Alexandre la vigilaba de cerca. Priscila a un lado de Gabriel estaban cerca de allí mirándola expectantes.

Cuando un guardia salió de allí invitándola a entrar su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente. Ver en las condiciones en las que Jakob podría estar la enfermaba, pensar en él teniendo dolor le dolía. Era un sentimiento tan grande que la asustaba. Cuando un guardia apartó la lona que hacía de puerta ella entró. Y quiso llorar allí mismo.

- por dios Jake – susurró sin darse cuenta, no pudo seguir avanzando por la impresión. Las cosas eran peores de lo que había pensado.

Jakob estaba a un lado de la tienda, desnudo y tirado sobre el suelo polvoriento, le daba la espalda a la puerta mostrando marcas de heridas que no sanaban y estaban sucios. No se movía, ni si quiera con el ruido del exterior y… santísimo Jesucristo… ¿tenía una cadena en su tobillo?

Se olvidó de todo y corrió hacia él. Se sentó a su lado y con cuidado lo giró para poner su torso en su regazo. Las lagrimas empañaron su vista al notarlo tan débil.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? – murmuró acariciando su rostro. Estaba tan frio, perdiendo el calor poco a poco, con sus ojitos cerrados y sin responder a su toque. Su Jake estaba muriendo. Y la presión en el pecho se hizo insoportable.

- le llegó una flecha – levantó su mirada para ver a Thristao de pie frente a ella. inevitablemente apretó el cuerpo de Jakob en un intento de protección – tiene ponzoña de vampiro, eso nos mata a nosotros y a ustedes – no respondió porque fue en ese momento en que notó la herida en su pecho, justo a un lado de su corazón sobre el pectoral derecho, un circulo con bordes negros, estaba especialmente frio en esa zona.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejaran aquí a morir? por dios – su voz salió ronca debido al nudo - ¿Cuánto…?

- un poco más de un día – Leah cerró sus ojos al imaginarse a Jakob sufriendo por ese tiempo, completamente solo, botado sobre un suelo asqueroso, sin comer, sin agua… y ella lejos sin poder ayudarlo.

- eres un maldito… un jodido bastardo hijo de puta….

- mas te vale que me trates bien o lo dejaré morir

- llevas haciendo eso más de un día – respondió mirándolo con furia.

- te vez hermosa cuando te enojas

- ¡vete a la mierda!

- ha-ha- ha – negó él con su cabeza – si yo me voy, la cura al veneno se va conmigo

- ¿hay cura?

- por supuesto que hay cura – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – tiene un tiempo de funcionamiento, si el veneno llega a tu corazón el antídoto no funciona, y considerando que él aun respira es obvio que el veneno aun no lo mata – Leah apretó su mandíbula para evitar decir algo.

- dámela – exigió

- ¿y que gano yo querida? – dijo Thristao con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- más tiempo con vida – él rio de forma exagerada antes de responder

- por favor, si yo quisiera ahora mismo tú y tus amigos estarían muertos, no puedes tocarme… al menos no de la forma en la que piensas

- no tengo intensiones de tocarte de otra manera – los ojos del rey mostraron un brillo oscuro

- veamos que tan cierto es eso – Leah iba a hablar, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca – tengo una proposición para ti mi querida metamorfa ¿te interesa?

- no confío en ti

- no tienes más opción… si me dices que si todos tus amigos se van sanos y salvos de aquí con antídoto incluido. Sales ganando

- ¿Cuál es la trampa por tanta maravilla?

- algo bastante simple, ellos se van, tu no

- ¿Qué?

- lo que escuchaste, sus vidas por la tuya… te quiero aquí como mi esposa principal

- tienes que estar jodido de la cabeza para pensar que yo…

- lo harás – le interrumpió seguro – porque el hombre que tienes en tus brazos está muriendo, y no le queda mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente deje de respirar, y cuando lo haga el antídoto servirá de nada… es una buena oferta, todos ganan.

Leah no respondió, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas volvieron al rostro pálido de Jakob, acarició su mejilla con cariño sabiendo, sin la necesidad de pensarlo mucho, cuál sería su respuesta.

- no – dijo Gabriel negando rotundamente con su cabeza – eso está fuera de cualquier discusión Leah

- no te estoy pidiendo la opinión – un gruñido salió de su pecho en disgusto. Era imposible que realmente pensara en hacer una locura como esa ¿verdad?

- dime que es una maldita broma – Leah lo quedó mirando con seriedad. Mierda, realmente lo va a hacer – deja de ser el intento de una mártir

- ¿tengo cara de mártir Gabriel? ¿Realmente? Estas mal de la cabeza, yo sé lo que hago y te comunico mi decisión solamente por consideración

- Jakob no estaría de acuerdo con esto

- y yo lo haría de todas formas – Gabriel apretó la mandíbula tragándose una maldición. Sin saber que hacer se giró para caminar en línea recta y luego volver sobre sus pasos, tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que la loca esa hiciera tal estupidez. ¿En qué jodida cabeza cae la posibilidad de entregarse en bandeja a un idiota con aires de grandeza?

- mierda… Priscila dile algo – pidió al licántropo que estaba allí en completo silencio

- por favor, como si fuera a hacerle caso a lo que sea que me vaya a decir

- es una completa estupidez lo que va a hacer – comenzó a decir ella – pero es su vida, cada uno ve como quiere morir

- no me estoy ofreciendo como oveja al matadero, me quiere aquí como esposa, y si de esa forma ustedes se van con Jakob…

- no tienes idea lo que significa ser esposa de ese animal – le interrumpió Priscila – yo estuve en esa aldea por unos días hace… no sé, quizás fueron 15 años atrás. Thristao había tomado el reinado hace pocos años y estaba reclutando esposas y amantes. Yo fui una de sus elegidas… mi respuesta siempre fue no porque nadie me iba a mandar…. Pero supe que mi decisión había sido correcta cuando hablé con una de ellas… Leah, el tipo no te toma en una cama, te viola, no es cariñoso… es brutal… ¿sabías que en las noches de luna llena le encanta follar transformado? No es algo que quieras ver… no somos seres bonitos cuando cambiamos de fase… y perdemos raciocinio… ¿eres consciente de que estamos en días de luna llena? – guardó silencio dejando que la información lanzada fuera procesada. Gabriel sintió nauseas de solo imaginarse imaginándose la idea… no, Leah no lo haría. – no me caes particularmente bien, pero tampoco tengo ganas de que algo así te pase, prefiero las muertes rápidas.

Llevó sus ojos hacia Leah intentando descubrir la indecisión, aunque fuera una pisca de ella… pero no, solamente estaba el enojo y un ceño fruncido ¿signos de que se arrepintiera? Ninguno. Quiso golpearla, noquearla hasta perder la consciencia, así sería más fácil ponerla sobre su hombro y alejarla de allí.

- gracias por el aviso Priscila, lo tomaré en consideración

- ¿es que eres masoquista mujer? – Explotó Gabriel tomándola de un brazo - ¿te gusta sufrir? ¿Te estás castigando por lo que pasó con Jakob en esa azotea? dime que mierda ocurre en tu cabeza para yo entender cuál es tu afán de dañarte – ella lo miró con asombro primero y después hizo algo que no se lo esperaba. Se acercó, beso castamente sus labios y lo abrazó. Él no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba tan enojado con esa mujer cabezota que una muestra de cariño tan extraña en ella lo desarmó.

- si hubiese otra forma la haría… si pudiese garantizar que él viviera y ustedes salieran de aquí sanos… créeme que lo haría… pero las cosas no son así… Gabriel, necesito que cierres la boca y me hagas caso, confía en mi… estoy loca y posiblemente sea una maldita masoquista… pero en estos momentos se lo que hago… tu… necesito que te lleves a Jakob lejos de aquí, encuentra a los Cullen, que Carlise lo revise, y después de eso si quieres volver por mi yo no pondré objeción… pero primero encárgate de él.

Se quedó allí, con Leah abrazada a su cintura y ese aroma rodeándolo. Pensó en la última vez que le ocurrió algo así, la última vez en que abrazó una mujer, que quería tanto, antes de marcharse… y las cosas no resultaron bien… ella… pero ahora las cosas era diferentes ¿no? ahora no era él quien se iba a luchar, era la mujer entre sus brazos quien le pedía marcharse para poder pelear una batalla que no era suya. ¿Se marcharía nuevamente? Su pecho le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que por favor se quedara donde estaba, protegiéndola… cuidándola…

Pero no había punto de comparación entre las dos mujeres… Leah es fuerte, independiente y avasalladora. No hay manera de que se deje proteger aun así esté muriendo. Y la diferencia más importante: no era suya.

- te odio – susurró a su oído devolviendo el abrazo, Leah rió

- si bueno, hay ocasiones en las cuales yo también me odio

- dime que tienes algo pensado, algo, cualquier cosa… por favor… - ella lo miró intentando comunicarse en silencio. Y posiblemente no había entendido bien… pero puede que tuviese algo bajo la manga… o quizás solo lo quería tranquilizar. De cualquier manera entendió una cosa, no podía protegerla, al menos no ahora, y no físicamente. Si su tranquilidad era ocuparse de Jakob eso haría… una vez que encontrara a los Cullen se daría media vuelta y volvería por ella. Aun si no estaba de acuerdo – definitivamente te odio por esto.

Leah le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse.

- dormirán aquí, les traerán comida y agua además de algo de ropa, sobre todo a ti Priscila. A medio día yo volveré aquí y ustedes tendrán que irse junto con Jakob.

- ¿Dónde estarás tu? – preguntó Priscila con algo parecido a preocupación

- con Jake, quiero… - se detuvo antes de continuar con la frase. Respiró hondo y salió de la carpa.

Gabriel la observó marcharse intentando comprender la carga que ella misma había puesto sobre sus hombros al decirle que si al rey. Y pensó en que él habría hecho lo mismo por ella, el hecho de que Leah fuese capaz de tomar una decisión de esa magnitud… hizo que no solo se ganara más su cariño. Ella ahora tenía su completo respeto… y por lo que vio en los ojos de Priscila, ella pensaba lo mismo.

Leah se quedó allí mirándolo. Centrándose completamente en él. Intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer caminó hasta la cama y se recostó a un lado de Jakob. Tomó su cabeza y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

Cuando dijo que si, hizo exigencias: quería el antídoto en sus manos, ella misma lo aplicaría. A Jakob le pondrían una cama, con cubiertas, quería comida y agua además de utensilios para limpiarlo. Conjuntamente de eso tenían que atender a Priscila y a Gabriel como invitados, no como prisioneros. ¿Todo eso a cambio de qué? Leah se casaría con el rey y él la tomaría la primera noche post ceremonia.

Suspiró mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jakob. Dejaría de pensar en lo que le esperaba y se concentraría en él. Lo puso bien sobre la cama, tomó un trapo limpio y lo hundió en el agua que le llevaron para lavarlo. Comenzó con su rostro, luego el cuello, hombros, brazos y manos. Limpió con cuidado su pecho y abdomen, tomó las hojas que una mujer le pasó y las puso sobre una roca, las molió dejando solo la pulpa, y esta la colocó sobre la herida haciendo un tapón. Posterior a eso sacó un frasco pequeño y puso el líquido que contenía en la boca de Jakob vigilando que nada se derramara.

Tomó su tiempo en limpiarlo completamente y entonces volvió a acostarse a su lado, lo abrazó acariciando su rostro y cabello, por un lado disfrutando de sentirlo cerca nuevamente, por otro con una presión en su pecho que la mataba. Jakob continuaba frio y con una respiración irregular, respirando superficialmente…

- tranquilo – susurró en su oído – no dejaré que nada te pase, te lo juro – apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza – me quedaré esta noche a tu lado… y estarás bien… te hablaré cuanto sea necesario para que encuentre tu camino y te quedes aquí... vuelve conmigo Jakob… no te vayas…

Leah tomó las mantas y los arropó un poco más. Se mantuvo en silencio dejando caricias en su rostro y permitiendo, por primera vez en días, que algunas lagrimas cayeran.

- te amo, no importa lo que haya dicho, te amo y no podré vivir si te pasa algo… por favor no te vayas… quédate conmigo – besó su frente y luego sus labios. Cerró los ojos rogándole a quien fuera que la pudiese escuchar que lo salvara. Así tuviesen que cobrarse con su propia vida, no importaba, nada importaba si con eso él se mantenía existiendo. A pesar de que sus ojos pesaban de cansancio intentó no sucumbir al sueño, jugó con los dedos de él enredándolos entre los suyos, acariciaba su mejilla, besaba su frente, apegaba sus cuerpos para tratar de darle el calor que estaba perdiendo. Mientras lo tenía abrazado con su rostro cerca del suyo y casi cayendo en la inconsciencia susurró:

- perdóname…

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida y el despertar fue agridulce ya que tenían que apartar a Jakob de su lado. Antes de moverlo lo miró con detenimiento y un peso enorme salió de sus hombros. Nunca en su vida había sentido con tal magnitud que las acciones que estaba realizando valían la pena, ver a Jakob sin esa palidez, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y la herida cerrada… fue una dulce tortura.

Se mantuvo digna mientras observa como Gabriel y Priscila se alejaban llevándose a Jakob consigo. Cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho para no desarmarse. No dejó de mirar el camino hasta que ellos se perdieron de vista, entonces suspiró. Él estaría bien, vivo… todo lo que ocurriera con ella desde ahora valdría la pena.

_**TENGO UN RECLAMO**__**: según estadísticas de FF en el capitulo anterior 76 personas leyeron la historia… (gracias a todos!)… pero solo 6 dejaron revis… ¿Qué PASA? Un revi es necesario para una escritora mas que nada por el ánimo moral. Sobre todo cuando el tiempo no alcanza…asi que para motivar a la gente… se actualizará SOLO DESPUES DE LOS 10 REVIEWS**_

_**AHORA SI…**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí estoy de nuevo dejando un capitulo que me costó sacar porque la universidad no me dejó tener vida. Pero finalmente salió, wiii!**_

_**Ahora saben que pasó con nuestro Jake, obvio que sobrevivirá porque lo amo, no puedo matarlo, mi corazón tiene un limite de maldad y es ese. Ahora… con Leah… bueno, ella me encanta… pero si puedo hacerla sufrir jajaja, no la amo de esa manera. xD**_

_**El soundtrack está en mi perfil igual que la imagen de Alexandre… imagínense a ese hombre un poco mas moreno y con taparrabos… y pintura… ok… uf.**_

_**En fin, nos vemos el capitulo que viene, y recuerden, 10 reviews y tienen el capitulo siguiente… para ver que pasa finalmente con Leah. **_

_**Besos!**_

_**Pd: gracias a todos los que leen, y mas gracias a un a aquellas que se toman un minuto para dejarme un comentario, son las mejores :D**_

1


	22. culpa

**Capitulo 22**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **_¿es necesario decir que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer? En fin, solo digo que lo único mio es la mente sádica que hace sufrir a cualquier personaje que pueda. Y si alguna persona piensa que tiene derechos sobre Jakob Black y Taylor Lautner déjenme decirles que no, son míos. Punto. _

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Culpa

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

El sol alumbraba el horizonte cuando todo terminó. Mantuvo su espala recta siempre hasta el último momento, no fue sino después de que lo vio salir de la casucha, apoyado en uno de sus guardias, cuando dejó que las rodillas se le doblaran tirándola al piso. Leah intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero fue inútil y cayó en brazos del cansancio.

- Leah despierta – se removió sobre la cama, en medio de la inconsciencia tomó la sabana y se tapó el rostro, estaba cansada, muy cansada, solo quería dormir un poco mas – Lee… - sintió sus labios en su cuello rozándola con suavidad - amor… abre tus ojitos - sonrió, fue demasiado inevitable – amor… - soltó un gemido cuando el cuerpo de Jakob se pegó a su espalda, podía sentir su erección golpeando sus glúteos. Amaba que durmieran siempre desnudos – Leah… que conste intenté despertarte, después no te quejes – Jakob la giró con cuidado poniéndola sobre su abdomen y posicionándose con cuidado sobre su cuerpo. _Ho demonios, lo va a hacer_, pensó ella al tiempo en que él abría sus piernas con delicadeza. Su espalda se curvó para darle más espacio, soltó un quejido al sentir la lengua de Jakob tocando su cuello – parece que despertaste

- aun lo estoy decidiendo – dijo ladeando la cabeza. Quiso gritar cuando las caderas de Jakob embistieron y su erección rozó sus labios íntimos.

- mejor si aun estas dormida – susurró en su oído. Y entonces se adentró en ella.

Leah abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó arrastrándose por el piso polvoriento. Apegó su espalda a la pared mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

- tranquila, no te haré daño – dijo Alexandre sin moverse de su puesto, su voz era calma y suave. Leah se mantuvo en posición defensiva – créeme, estoy aquí para ayudarte – él levantó sus manos mostrándole unas hierbas café. Sus ojos no se movieron del hombre, no le tenía confianza

- no te ofendas, pero no te creo – respondió, miró rápidamente alrededor intentando encontrar algo con lo cual cubrirse, su traje ritual estaba hecho tiras y esparcido en varias parte de la habitación, su cuerpo estaba semi desnudo frente a un hombre bastante desagradable.

Alexandre se levantó y fue hacia la cama, tomó una de las telas que le cubrían, pero al parecer se arrepintió, ya que volvió a dejarla donde estaba y en su lugar tomó una manta que estaba sobre una de las sillas. Con un andar elegante volvió frente a ella, estiró la manta y se la ofreció. Leah estaba sin entender de donde salía tanta preocupación, la desconfianza continuaba allí, pero necesitaba taparse. Ahora.

Tomó lo que le ofrecía y se cubrió los pechos y las piernas.

- necesito que te voltees para curar tu espalda

- las puñaladas me gustan de frente, gracias

- no seas ridícula, tienes heridas allá atrás, y si no las limpio no se van a sanar

- confiaré ciegamente en ti, el jefe de la guardia del bastardo que me hizo esto, me siento tan segura – replicó irónicamente, Alexandre bufó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas

- soy un hombre con bastante paciencia, te haré cambiar de opinión

- no tienes el perfil de Florence Nightingale, no lo intentes – una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del licántropo, pero se borró tan rápido como llegó.

- tienes razón, no tengo alma de enfermero, si tu quieres llegar a la noche con las heridas y débil es asunto tuyo – se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Leah sintió el terror dando un latigazo en su espina dorsal, necesitaba fuerzas o esta noche no podría dar la pelea. A la mierda su orgullo y desconfianza.

- espera – dijo con voz baja, la humillación que sentía de tener que pedir ayuda le impidió sacar más volumen, como también decir algo más. Respiró con alivio cuando Alexandre volvió hacia ella. Leah se movió con cuidado para ponerse de espalda. Abrazó sus rodillas esperando a lo que fuese que hiciera allá atrás. No escuchó ruido, pero sabía que estaba sentado cerca, quería que su mente volara a cualquier parte menos a los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Siempre se ha considerado una mujer fuerte, la elegida por el destino para usar como bolsa de boxeo y por lo tanto moldada para aguantar el golpe que fuese. Y así ha sido durante toda su vida, cada vez que algo la azota, ella se levanta y mira adelante manteniendo siempre la frente en alto. Siempre. Y la noche anterior no había sido la excepción.

Pero estaba segura como la mierda que era la primera vez que sintió que sus fuerzas casi se marchaban, la primera vez que deseó con todas sus ganas desaparecer, ser capaz de desdoblarse y mandar a su mente por un crucero al Caribe. La única vez que las cosas fueron así de malas fue el día en que Jakob la dejó en su habitación. La diferencia era que ella en ese momento quería hacer atrás el tiempo, anoche… anoche ella solo quería irse. No sentir, dejar de tener que pelear… fueron las horas más largas de toda su vida.

Dios…. Retrasa la llegada de la luna, por favor… haz del sol un ente eterno en lo alto del cielo.

- fue noble lo que hiciste – la voz de Alexandre la sacó de su autocompasión – eso por tus… amigos…

- algunos usarían el sinónimo estúpido

- no, estúpido fue amenazar al rey frente a su pueblo

- eso fue entrete… nido – la palabra salió entrecortada al sentir el fuerte ardor en su espalda - ¿Qué mierda haces allá atrás?

- limpio tus heridas, no sé si las sientes, pero tienes lleno de arañazos.

… _el monstruo la lanzó al piso con fuerza, Leah comenzó a gatear pero él no se lo permitió, tomó su tobillo arrastrándola hacia atrás, ella se giró dándole una patada en el hombro, la cosa soltó un gruñido horrible, levantó su brazo y unas garras asquerosas se agrandaron. No vio cuando se lanzó el ataque, solamente sintió el dolor atravesar su espalda antes de volver a ser arrastrada y tomada por las caderas…_

- sí, creo que las siento – respondió Leah saliendo del flashback que su cruel mente le dio de regalo.

- con esto saldrá el veneno y podrán sanar mas rá… - Leah se giro para mirarlo interrogante

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Estás en el equipo contrario, no deberías ayudarme – Alexandre la miró por un segundo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, sus ojos negros penetrando su alma, profundamente, al punto en que tuvo que desviar la mirada un poco antes de volver a fijarla en él.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Leah?

- 24

-¿Y hace cuanto te transformas?

- 4 años

- ¿y porque tienes esa mirada? – Leah lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería, le iba a preguntar qué demonios pasaba, pero no se lo permitió – necesitas fuerzas para esta noche, hay luna llena

- ¿otra vez? – no quería que su voz saliera tan quejona, mierda, había luna llena. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

- sí, ahora date vuelta que no he terminado – Leah se giró y apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas, tenía un pésimo presentimiento de esta noche

- tenemos una curandera… no te voltees – dijo cuando intentó girarse, no lo hizo – ustedes la conocerían como bruja, ella es licántropa y tiene casi cuatrocientos años… es bastante buena en su trabajo

- ¿Cuál es la parte que me interesa?

- ella me mandó a curarte

- asumo que debería darle las gracias ¿no?

- no lo harás, así que no he pensado en pedirte algo así, solo te explico las razones de que yo esté aquí haciendo lo posible porque tus heridas estén sanas.

- pensé que le debías lealtad al rey, él imbécil no estaría de acuerdo con esto – Alexandre no contestó y llegó a pensar que ya no lo haría.

- es verdad, mi lealtad está con él, pero Marislalne estuvo conmigo desde mi nacimiento por lo que no solo es lealtad lo que siento por ella, también cariño – Leah intentó centrarse en las palabras y no reírse por el nombre de la bruja – si ella me dice que haga algo, no cuestiono, solo actuó – hubo silencio entre los dos mientras que Alexandre continuaba limpiando el desastre que era su espalda, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien volviera a hablar – terminé aquí, tendrás que girarte, estoy seguro que tienes más heridas.

Le hizo caso, se giró y descubrió un poco sus piernas, pudo ver una marca morada oscuro en sus tobillos. Al imbécil abusador le encantaba tomar de los tobillos y arrastrarte… maldito bastardo hijo de puta…

- donde sea que esté tu mente sácala de allí – leah parpadeó alejando cualquier recuerdo. Al menos intentándolo

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ya te lo dije, Mari…

- no, me dijiste que una mujer con nombre ridículo te mandó a hacer esto, no porque lo estás haciendo – Alexandre frunció el ceño, pero no la miró, tenía sus ojos pegados a la herida que recorría desde la mitad interna de su pierna izquierda hasta medio muslo, pero a pesar de estar tocándola y limpiando con cuidado, su mirada era como si estuviese peleando consigo mismo por la forma en que iba a contestar, no vio nada mas allá de eso. Fue un condenado alivio.

- te pareces a Priscila – bufó, pésima respuesta

- por favor, ella y yo tenemos tanto parecido como un cactus y una margarita, y ella tiene las espinas, no yo

- tú no eres exactamente una margarita – contestó él con media sonrisa, soltó un suspiro y habló – digo que te pareces a ella por la fuerza que tienes, es… difícil de explicar, pero verte es como verla de alguna manera… no lo sé

- si tanto te revoluciona esa loba deberías hacer algo

- ¿intentas darme consejos?

- nunca, soy pésima con eso, solo digo lo que pienso

- y piensas que debería ir por Priscila aunque esté casado

- si quien te casó fue el imbécil de tu rey no deberías tomarlo en cuenta

- cuida tu boca, hablas de mi rey después de todo – advirtió Alexandre mirándola con seriedad

- ¿Qué harás? – replicó Leah con voz altiva – no hay nada que puedas hacer que sea peor a lo que ocurrió aquí mismo anoche, así que no me amenaces, conmigo no va a funcionar – él la quedó mirando un momento, inspeccionándola, intentando adentrarse de alguna forma, pero ella no lo dejaría, sus terrores y vivencias se quedarían dentro de sus boca.

- él te… te…

- ¿te gusta la loba?

- no me cambies el tema

- no te enfoques en mi para olvidar el hecho de que quieres a una mujer y no puedes tenerla – Alexandre apretó la mandíbula y se tensó visiblemente, touché.

- nunca he estado de acuerdo con que tome así a una mujer – Leah rodó los ojos rogando que dejase el tema, no quería hablar de eso

- deja el tema quieres, además, ¿sirve de algo que no te guste si no harás nada?

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – replicó sin mirarla, ahora estaba cerca de su muslo pasando un trapo mojado y limpiando con suavidad la piel, un acto demasiado contrario al tono duro de su voz.

- el tipo es un jodido cobarde que mató a su padre mientras dormía justo la noche de luna azul, no hay otro motivo del porqué es rey – Alexandre la quedó mirando con sorpresa, se suponía que Leah no sabía de las tradiciones de la tribu, y sinceramente le importaba una mierda cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con el lugar en el que estaba, pero tenía conocimiento de que cada dos años y medio, durante la luna azul, ellos luchaban por el reinado, quien lograse matar al soberano ascendía al trono. Así de simple.

- ¿Cómo…?

- da lo mismo, no me puedes negar lo que dije

- de todas formas eso no quita que sea mi rey – Leah bufó

- deberían avanzar, la dictadura está pasada de moda, la democracia es bastante menos sangrienta y mucho más justa – le dio una sonrisa que a ella no le convenció en lo mas mínimo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Alexandre continuaba limpiando las heridas. Ahora las tapaba con esas hojas raras. De la nada su estomago comenzó a rugir sonoramente. Demonios, tenía hambre, todas sus energías se fueron con la lucha nocturna.

- parece que tienes hambre – le dijo sonriendo, Leah devolvió la sonrisa observándolo con atención.

Su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza larga que llegaba casi a la cintura y ahora caia sobre uno de sus hombros, algunos mechones escapaban enmarcando su rostro cuadrado, era bastante guapo. Y a pesar de su primera impresión no era un mal hombre, algo estúpido por seguir a un bastardo idiota, pero no era malo, de hecho tenia algo que le recordaba mucho a gabriel, ambos guardaban secretos que pasan sobre sus hombros e intentaban ocultarlos al mundo tras un rostro serio, en el caso de Alexandre, y una sonrisa en caso de Gabriel.

Y a ambos les faltaba algo, justo como a ella.

- terminé – levantó la mirada y la notó observando - ¿Qué?

- realmente te gusta la licántropa esa – la miró extrañado – Priscila no es mi persona favorita, me irrita fácilmente, saca toda la ironía que hay en mi mente y tengo ganas de asesinarla el 99.9% de las veces… pero aun así ella te gusta.

- ¿Cómo pasamos de la dictadura a Priscila?

- ambas son igual de irritantes – dijo Leah levantando los hombros sin darle importancia. Alexandre se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a recoger todo, ella sonrió, había dado en el clavo, y le encantaba tener razón. Pero no haría absolutamente nada, era mártir no Cupido.

Ironías, ironías.

- te traeré comida – le dijo antes de salir. Ella bajó la manta que la cubría y miró las heridas de su abdomen y sus pechos. No estaban curadas y no lo iban a estar. Eso significaría que los tocaran y el simple roce de la manta la estaba matando. Pasó las manos por su rostro en un intento de no caer en recuerdos de ningún tipo, no quería volver a lo sucedido horas atrás, y tampoco quería un recordatorio de lo que había sido su vida con Jakob.

Esperaba que estuviera bien, que tanto Gabriel como Priscila le hagan caso y mantengan su boca cerrada. No le gustaba Renesme, definitivamente no, pero sabía en carne propia lo que le ocurriría si no la encontraban. Por primera vez se encontró a si misma pidiendo de forma sincera que alguien rescatara a esa hibrido de los Volturi, nadie merecía ese destino.

- mierda, me estoy ablandando – susurró para sí, hizo una mueca cuando apretó sus brazos bajo su pecho y estos rozaron las heridas.

- no creas que no sé lo que ocultas bajo la manta – se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Alexandre estaba entrando con un bol café enorme. Lo puso frente a ella mostrando una gran cantidad de carne y algo raro color crema que no se veía para nada apetitoso. Arrugó la cara, el hambre se le quitó inmediatamente – no seas quisquillosa

- esto no se ve comible

- lo es, y te dará la energía que necesitarás esta noche. ¿Mencioné que hay luna llena? – dijo con una sonrisa. Leah gruñó descontenta, metió la mano en el bol y tomó una buena porción de esa cosa rara. La miró un segundo antes de meterla en su boca.

Joder, sabia peor de lo que se veía.

- me quieres envenenar – murmuró cuando por fin se obligó a tragar.

- si quisiese matarte te habría dejado sola – respondió Alexandre dirigiéndose a la entrada – come todo y duerme, en algunas horas vendrán las demás para arreglarte

- oye – él se detuvo y giró su rostro para mirarla, leah le iba a dar las gracias, pero por algun motivo la palabra no salió de su boca, en cambio dijo – serías un buen rey – Alexandre sonrió por primera vez de forma sincera

- de nada – respondió antes de salir de allí.

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado, jodidamente furibundo, rabioso, furioso, colérico y todos los sinónimos que se le pudiese ocurrir. Y toda la culpa la tenía la maldita mujer frente a él.

- no me jodas Priscila – murmuró – el tipo está despierto, no quiere abrir los malitos ojos que es diferente

- se lo prometiste Gabriel, pensé que eras un hombre de palabra – gruñó ofuscado

- eres una jodida manipuladora

- en los últimos cinco minutos has dicho la palabra joder cerca de diez veces, pensaré que realmente quieres que te joda Gabriel – enarcó una ceja en su dirección mientras que la licántropa solo sonreía coqueta

- deberías guardarte para el guardia Priscila – ella borró inmediatamente su sonrisa

- eso fue un golpe bajo

- Ahórrate más de los mismos y deja de bloquearme el paso – terminó la frase elevando la voz, pero ella ni se inmutó

- ¿podrías solo esperar a que salga Carlise con el maldito diagnostico? Se lo prometimos…

- ¿desde cuándo tu respetas las cosas que dice Leah?

- desde que ella me salvó el trasero – respondió con seriedad

- bueno, ahora devuelve la mano y déjame ir a salvar el suyo

- ¿pueden dejar de discutir? – la voz de Mara se elevó en el aire haciendo que guardaran silencio, ella venia con cuidado caminando hacia ellos, aun se movía con dificultad y al parecer aun no recuperaba la vista en su totalidad. Priscila se separó de él y corrió hacia su hermana

- te dije que no te movieras

- puedo ver un poco ahora – respondió Mara sonriéndole. Con Mara no usaron el mismo veneno que con Jakob, al menos eso tenía que ser la respuesta, porque el veneno de vampiro a uno de su misma especie solo provoca dolor, no inmoviliza ni deja ciego como en el caso de ella - ¿Gabriel?

- no me digas nada Mara, tu gemela es la del problema aquí

- por primera vez en décadas se está portando decente, no veo el problema en eso

- el momento, justo cuando no tiene que serlo le da por hacer de mujer honorable – Priscila le iba a decir algo, pero Carlise abrió la puerta de la cabaña en la cual estaban. Gabriel ni si quiera preguntó como mierda se consiguieron una cabaña en medio de la nada, lo único que le interesó cuando finalmente pudieron encontrarlos fue que se encargaran de Jakob, dio gracias al cielo porque los Cullen estuviesen buscándolos también, de otra forma se habrían demorado demasiado en ir con ellos y más tiempo se demoraría en ir con Leah. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento y unas ganas urgentes de ir a su lado. La primera noche de luna llena había pasado, por lo tanto la luna de miel debió llevarse a cabo. Se sentía una mierda por dejarla sola, una completa mierda. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió respetar sus deseos? Debió ser un troglodita, ponerla sobre su hombro y solo salir de allí con ella, escapar con Leah y alejarla del peligro. Debió hacer algo además de solo girarse y prometer que mantendría la maldita boca cerrada.

- chicos – dijo Carlise llegando donde estaban - ¿Cómo estás Mara?

- mejor Carlise, mi vista vuelve de a poco – él asintió

- ¿Edward volvió? – Gabriel negó con su cabeza. El mayor de los Cullen había ido en busca de algo de comida para Jakob. Cuando los encontraron, Edward, antes de nada preguntó por Leah, él bloqueó inmediatamente su mente y no dijo nada al respecto, solo que ella estaba bien y que había enviado a Jakob para que lo revisara Carlise. No hubo más preguntas, y Gabriel asumió que era debido a que todo se juntó, lo de su hija, luego Jakob, luego la aparición milagrosa de Johan, y ahora Leah no estaba.

- ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó Priscila

- mejor, su corazón late con mucha más fuerza y al parecer el veneno fue completamente neutralizado, según calculé demora cerca de doce horas en comenzar a actuar y continua así por 12 mas, eso explicaría su recuperación y la tuya Mara – contestó el doctor.

- listo, él está mejor, ahora me puedo ir – dijo a Priscila, esta rodó los ojos

- estás loco si piensas que dejare vayas solo

- dudo que tengas un batallón bajo el corpiño

- cariño, yo ni si quiera uso corpiño

- entonces no me interesa tu ofrecimiento

- no te creas, no te estoy ofreciendo nada, no es una consulta, voy contigo así la idea no te guste – Gabriel gruñó

- eres un maldito dolor de cabeza algunas veces

- secundo eso – dijo Mara con una sonrisa

- solo soy una incomprendida

- como sea, vámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde – Gabriel se giró solo para encontrarse con Edward

- ¿tarde para qué? – quiso maldecir, tenía que irse y lo único que hacían era retrasarlo, Edward no podía saber lo que había ocurrido con Leah porque le prometió a ella que mantendría la boca cerrada. Odiaba hacer promesas, realmente lo odiaba – entonces no lo cumplas y dime que pasa

- fuera de mi cabeza Edward – normalmente a Gabriel le daba lo mismo que el vampiro se metiera en su mente. Ahora no.

- Gabriel, déjame buscar algo en la cabaña y nos vamos – no le respondió, solo la acompañó, cuando cruzaron la puerta esta se cerró con rapidez, Edward se encontraba apoyado en ella con los brazos cruzados

- quiero una explicación a lo que hablaban y al porque sus mentes se encuentran bloqueadas.

- hay algo que se llama privacidad vampiro – respondió Priscila

- me están ocultando algo… y estoy seguro que es sobre Leah, ignoré el hecho de que no dijeran nada antes solo porque venían con Jakob en mal estado, ahora no hay escusas

- a la mierda con las promesas…

- no Gabriel

- tengo que irme – le respondió a Priscila – si la única forma de salir de aquí es que Edward lo sepa todo me da lo mismo, me tengo que ir

- lo prometiste, vámonos, pero cierra la jodida boca

- cállate Priscila y déjalo hablar – todo el mundo se paralizó al escuchar la pastosa voz de Jakob, Gabriel se giró para mirar al lobo que intentaba incorporarse sobre la cama

- oye guapo, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella acercándose

- siento como si hubiese dormido en el piso por días – Gabriel soltó una bufido irónico.

- no estás tan lejos de la verdad

- ¿Qué paso? Escuché algo sobre Leah – Priscila sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo

- nada pasó con Leah Jake, no sabemos nada de ella, ¿verdad Gabriel? – se giró a mirarlo con la amenaza en sus ojos. Él apretó su mandíbula, no respondió nada.

- sal de esa puerta Edward o no me importará cambiar aquí dentro

- quiero respuestas

- y yo volver a los 17, pero ya ves que no todo en la vida se obtiene

- deja que se vaya Edward, seguramente Leah lo está esperando en alguna parte – Gabriel hizo sus manos un puño intentando aguantar las enormes ganas que tenia de golpear a ese niño.

-¿no te dijo Priscila que no sabemos nada de ella?

- ¿Cómo, tu tampoco? ¿Es que ya se aburrió de ti? – Preguntó Jakob con voz contenida – espero no le hayas creído nada de lo que te dijo o prometió, no es una mujer de palabra – Gabriel se giró con la misma rapidez de un vampiro, en menos de un parpadeo llegó a la cama donde se encontraba Jakob, sus manos se aferraron a su cuello presionando

- si no fuera por esa mujer tú estarías camino al infierno pedazo de imbécil – apretó su agarre haciéndolo jadear

- Gabriel para – pidió Priscila poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero él no se movió, sus dedos presionaron un poco mas…. Un poco mas

- debería hacer que tragaras tus palabras… - un poco mas…

– Piensa en Leah… - ese nombre lo hizo salir de la bruma de ira en la cual se encontraba. Soltó a Jakob y fue hacia la puerta

- muévete Edward o me verás realmente enojado – gruñó Gabriel mirándolo fijamente, el vampiro se mantuvo en su lugar por un segundo antes de moverse - el día en que lo sepas todo Jakob, estaré allí para ver tu rostro arrepentido, seré el primero en convencer a Leah de que no te acepte, ella es demasiado para ti, no la mereces – dijo antes de salir.

Sus pies se movieron con rapidez, notó el cielo y vio como la luna ya estaba en lo alto. Le quedaban al menos cuatro horas de carrera antes de poder llegar donde Leah.

_Por favor aguanta_, pensaba,_ aguanta._

Jakob lo vio salir e intentó respirar un poco, ese tipo lo enfermaba, cada vez que lo veía todo lo que podía recordar era su cuerpo a un lado de Leah, ambos desnudos bajo la manta en esa azotea. Y cada vez que esos recuerdos lo azotaban, todo lo que podía pensar era en el dolor de su pecho, esa presión que le dificulta respirar, que le… torturaba. La única forma de ignorar el dolor era soltando palabras al azar de su boca.

No podía sacarla de su cabeza. Así de simple, sin importar cuanta rabia y enojo tuviese en su pecho, Leah continuaba allí, justo a un lado de todos sus sentimientos malos e irascibles, estaba sentada allí, mirándolo, apagando todo lo demás y quedando al centro de su pecho. Llenando todo… absorbiéndolo todo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó mirando a Priscila y Edward, este ultimo tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba molesto.

- un grupo de licántropos te atravesó el pecho con una flecha con ponzoña de vampiro, fuiste prisionero por dos días y estuviste a punto de morir – respondió ella sentándose sobre la cama – pero ahora estás mejor

- ¿Por qué no morí? – Jakob pudo sentir como se tensó. Priscila se mantuvo callada por un segundo antes de girarse, la sonrisa fue demasiado falsa

- eso da lo mismo, estás aquí, respiras, sigues con pésimo humor como siempre, todo normal – se levantó de golpe y tomó el bolso que era de Leah, lo colgó con toda confianza de su hombro – es hora de que me vaya – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con paso rápido. Algo iba mal, podía sentirlo en su pecho.

- Priscila para – ella obviamente no lo hizo, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta Edward se puso en el camino bloqueándole el paso.

- no saldrás de aquí – murmuró el vampiro cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Jakob – Priscila responde, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo salí de donde fuera que estaba?

- ellos fueron por ti – contestó Edward – Priscila, Gabriel y…

- ¡okeeeeey! – Interrumpió ella – no es necesario que digas lo buena que soy rescatando personas, me sonrojo – sonrió exageradamente – seguiría escuchando las cosas buenas que hago, pero me tengo que ir

- respuesta equivocada – dijo Edward moviéndose al mismo tiempo que ella impidiendo que siguiera.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que se vaya Edward?

- quiero respuestas – Jake lo miró sin entender – Leah

- eso quedó claro cuando Gabriel se fue

- no, nos están ocultando cosas y yo quiero saber que es

- por favor, no seas paranoico Eddy – dijo Priscila - no sé nada de ella.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no volvió con ustedes?

- ¿volver? – Preguntó Jakob mas perdido que antes - ¿volver de donde?

- Leah fue con ellos a buscarte – su pecho dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Qué ella qué? Eso era imposible, se suponía que se había ido del país, él se lo dijo, él… él la echó de su lado tratándola de puta entregada… no, como… ella…

- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que pudo decir, su cabeza no era capaz de procesar el hecho de que Leah había ido por él, sacándolo de donde lo tenían cautivo ¿Por qué? Después de la forma en cómo la trato ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Edward, por favor

- no Priscila, yo no le ocultaré eso a Jakob, creo que se merece el cargo de consciencia – el vampiro lo miró con rabia y decepción – Leah fue a buscarte cuando supo que te tenían cautivo, ella fue capaz de tragar su orgullo por segunda vez para salvar tu asquerosa y pestilente humanidad perro del demonio, y tu lo único que haces es pensar lo peor de ella, tu…

- no me hables como si conocieras toda la historia sanguijuela inmunda, tú no tienes idea…

- por favor – interrumpió Edward con voz enojada – ¿el celo? ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no vi en la mente de Leah como sufría de dolores por culpa de su periodo de celo? Eres tu el que no tiene idea de nada Jakob, eres un niño impulsivo incapaz de escuchar… - se movió de un lado a otro respirando a pesar de no necesitarlo, Jakob miraba perplejo, aun procesando todo lo que escuchaba – dime qué pasó con Leah Priscila, si no quieres que él sepa, dímelo a mi

- no puede ser lo que me estás diciendo – Jakob lo miró negando con la cabeza – estuve con Leah en el momento en que se transformó y un año después de eso, nunca tuvo un periodo de celo, ella nunca… no, no puede ser – su voz estaba tomando un tinte histérico – por un demonio ¡ella se acostó con Gabriel! ¿Me dirás algo para justificar a tu amiga ahora? ¿Algo que cambie lo que yo vi en esa azotea? – Edward lo miró sin expresión en su rostro, ignorándolo cuando se giró nuevamente hacia Priscila - ¡responde mierda!

- tú no mereces nada Jakob – dijo el vampiro sin girarse – ¿me creerás acaso? Si te digo que Leah no es ella misma cuando el celo la ataca ¿me creerás? – Edward se giró y caminó hacia Jakob, quien aun estaba en la cama, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras su cuerpo se enfriaba – cuando la veas retorcerse de dolor, rogar por que te alejes… tú no tienes idea de lo que pasa con ella, ni lo que pasa a su alrededor cuando tiene sus ataques, cuando seas testigo lo vas a entender, y créeme, estaré a un lado de Gabriel convenciéndola de que tú no eres hombre para ella – Edward caminó hacia la puerta tomando a Priscila de un brazo – tu y yo iremos a hablar afuera – le dijo empujándola.

Cuando la puerta se cerró un escalofrió recorrió la medula de Jakob, y todo el peso de la duda cayó sobre sus hombros. De pronto todo lo que Edward le dijo se mezcló con sus recuerdos.

La imagen de esa bolsita verde en el cual encontró medicamentos inundó su visión mental. Él no sabía mucho del fentanilo, solo que era analgésico potente, pensó en su momento que Leah andaba en malo pasos, pero ¿y si fuera para el dolor? ¿Si su sufrimiento fuese tal que solo inyectándose podía detenerlo?... no, no podía caer en eso, no debería justificarla, si las cosas fueran así ella no habría tenido que acostarse con Gabriel para calmar los dolores.

- mierda mujer – susurró restregando sus ojos. Estaba cansado de todo lo que ocurría con Leah, deseaba tener un momento de paz, solo uno. Hubiese dado sus testículos de regalo si a cambio tenía un momento de paz con ella.

A quien intentaba engañar, estuvo seis días viviendo con esa paz y aun así no fue suficiente, un momento no alcanzaría para nada. Quería volver el tiempo atrás. Borrar los últimos treinta días y continuar en esa cama con Leah entre sus brazos. Ahora no sabía nada, tenía una confusión enorme en su cabeza sin saber que creer y que no.

Su mano inconscientemente se fue a su muñeca. El corazón se saltó un latido cuando no tocó lo que andaba buscando. Tanteó los bolsillos de sus pantalones, pero era inútil, lo que llevaba puesto ni si quiera era de él, un pedazo de tela café que cubría lo necesario, sin bolsillos. Miró con una desesperación creciente a su alrededor, sobre una silla estaban sus pantalones. Jakob se levantó tambaleándose, tomó la prenda y buscó. Nada.

No se le podía perder, no podía. Era el único recordatorio de lo que había vivido en California, muchas veces confundió recuerdos con fantasías, y esa pulsera era todo lo físico que le quedaba, un jodido cable a tierra para no caer y mantener su mente en la realidad. Intentó pensar donde lo había dejado, pero tenía tantos espacios en blanco dentro de su memoria que le costaba ordenarse.

- el bolso – dijo cuando recordó la laguna, justo antes de que todo en su cabeza se volviera nuboso – maldita Priscila – ella se lo había llevado y… se tuvo que sentar cuando un recuerdo llenó su cabeza.

Aquel día… con Leah habían discutido y ella se fue dejándolo atrás, Gabriel la siguió… y ninguno de ellos llevaba el condenado bolso. Jakob lo tenía.

"… – _necesito algo de ese bolso – se detuvo pensando en que podría querer – la bolsita verde que hay dentro_

_Por su puesto, esa maldita cosa de la que Jakob no tenía ni una puta idea, pero que seguramente Gabriel tenia pleno conocimiento _

_- claro… se me había olvidado que además de mentirosa Leah es una ofrecida y drogadicta – dijo con ironía. Gabriel lo quedó mirando con decepción. Por algún motivo eso no le agradó._

_- va a llegar el momento en que entenderás todo lo que pasó y te tragarás tus palaras una a una…"_

- Ho mierda… mierda, mierda – susurró agarrando su cabeza y apoyándose sobre sus piernas. Gabriel le había pedido el medicamento porque lo iban a necesitar para después, si pasó lo que pasó entre ellos fue porque Leah no tenía la puta bolsita. Entonces, todo lo que había dicho Edward era verdad, todo lo que Leah intentó explicarle en su momento era verdad… y él enceguecido por los celos la trató de la peor forma…

"… _¡no te quiero escuchar! – Le dio un empujón haciéndola retroceder, Leah lo miró asombrada_

– _cuando te digo que no pude evitarlo es la pura verdad, estoy en periodo de celo Jakob y esa mierda es más fuerte que yo, cuando me pide algo no puedo negarme…_

_- ¿celo? ¿Periodo de celo igual que un animal? – Leah asintió - ¿y te pidió que follaras con Gabriel? ¿Me crees estúpido?_

_- ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! _

_- por favor, eres una maldita mentirosa a la que le falta ingenio para inventar una escusa mejor, porque no mejor me dices la jodida verdad y confiesas que te tiraste a Gabriel porque eres solo eres una… - la frase quedó inconclusa cuando la mano de Leah golpeó su mejilla. Jakob gruñó al sentir el ardor en su rostro. _

… _Jakob espera – su petición quedó olvidado en el viento, y siendo ignorada la fuerza en sus manos no fueron suficientes para mantener la manta cubriéndola entera, un borde resbaló entre sus dedos dejando uno de sus pechos al descubiertos. Las bruscas, manos de Jakob lo presionaron provocándole dolor – para Jakob, me haces daño_

_- ¿esto es lo que querías? – respondió él ignorando sus ruegos, un muslo se filtró entre los suyos intentando separarle las piernas, un escalofrió de puro terror recorrió su espina dorsal._

_- para, Jakob – sintió como la manta era separada aun mas dejándola descubierta casi por completo, la respiración chocando contra su cuello. No quería esto, no con Jakob, no de esta manera, no a la fuerza – para ¡para!..."_

El grito de Leah se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez, si antes se había sentido culpable por lo que hizo, ahora quería golpearse. Dios, esto estaba mal.

Se levantó de golpe e ignoró la sensación punzante que azotó su cabeza, salió de la cabaña en la que estaba y comenzó a andar lo más firme posible, poco a poco sus pasos se volvieron más rápido.

"_tengo que encontrarla, saber que está bien, hablar con ella" _pensaba mientras se movía.

- ¿Dónde se supone que vas? – Edward apareció de la nada y bloqueó su camino

- muévete, voy a buscarla – él soltó un "Ja" irónico antes de hablar

- ¿ahora?

- ya es tarde – giró su cabeza para encontrar a Priscila con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, el bolso colgando de su hombro y la preocupación pintada en su rostro – ya vienen

- ¿Qué?

- Gabriel viene hacia acá – respondió Edward girándose para mirar hacia el bosque. Jakob miró hacia el mismo sitio, no pudo ver nada.

- no los veo

- aun están lejos, pero puedo escuchar la mente de Gabriel con claridad.

- no me importa, necesito encontrarla

- demasiado tarde Jakob – la voz del vampiro era oscura mientras mantenía sus ojos en el horizonte. Notó un poco más atrás la figura de otro vampiro apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol. No tenía idea quien era, como tampoco sabía dónde estaba metida la familia Cullen – ellos siguen en la búsqueda

- te quedaste aquí…

- Leah es mi amiga Jakob – respondió Edward mirándolo – hay algo llamado lealtad hacia la gente que es importante para ti ¿se te hace conocido?

- chicos, no es tiempo de que peleen, deberíamos preparar las cosas en la cabaña - dijo Priscila mirándolos acusatoriamente antes de voltearse y seguir su camino. Jakob ignoró lo que decían e intentó ir hacia donde podría estar el aroma de Leah.

- quédate aquí – ordenó Edward – créeme que no serás bien recibido por quién viene. No supo porque, pero su cuerpo hizo caso al mandato. Sus pies se quedaron pegados al piso y sus ojos fijos en el horizonte. La belleza del paisaje amazona era radicalmente contrastante con su interior, ya que su pecho cada vez se sentía más sumergido por la oscuridad. En cambio los rayos del sol pasaban por entre los árboles iluminando todo.

La noche había acabado.

(Tres horas antes del amanecer)

Alexandre miró a su alrededor sin poder creerlo. Tenía 290 años caminando en este mundo como licántropo, y nunca vio algo así, ni si quiera se lo imaginó. ¿Estaba siquiera permitido?

- ¡bajen las armas! – ordenó a sus hombres. Ellos lo miraron extrañados, pero obedecieron, le eran más fieles a su jefe que a cualquier otra persona. Incluyendo al rey. Alexandre se acercó a un humano que estaba cerca – tráeme ropa, y dile a Marislalne que venga – el subordinado asintió una vez antes de salir corriendo – cercen el perímetro – dijo. Todos se movieron con rapidez rodeando el sito en un radio de diez metros, manteniendo así alejados a todos los integrantes de la tribu, los cuales estaban igual de asombrados que él. Estaba seguro que ninguno sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

Caminó hacia el centro del círculo y se agachó para tomar el pulso. Nada, su corazón estaba completamente detenido. Y era obvio si observabas bien en las condiciones que estaba el cuerpo. ¿Cómo llegó a eso? tenía un problema con las emociones que lo intentaban embargar en ese momento. Suprimió cualquier cosa que intentara perturbarlo, se levantó con calma y fue hacia el otro cuerpo tirado cerca. Este estaba vivo. Podía ver como su pecho se elevaba casi imperceptiblemente entrando y sacando aire. Estaba en pésimas condiciones. Quizás peor de cómo quedó el otro. Pero al menos estaba vivo.

Puro alivio recorrió su espina dorsal. Respiró con calma dando las gracias en silencio a sus dioses por la protección.

Tomó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo levantó, aun podía sentir un poco el calor que emanaba, pero era poco.

- ¿Cómo está? – no se giró al escuchar la voz de la curandera.

- creo que bien, tendrás que ver por ti misma

- vamos a mi choza – dijo ella adelantándose. Alexandre se giró para caminar. Pero sus pies se detuvieron al ver como abría los ojos.

- ya no… no… estás casado – susurró antes de volver a la inconsciencia. Él sonrió, y mientras continuaba su camino repitió las gracias al cielo.

(Una hora antes del amanecer)

"_Por dios"_ susurró Gabriel mentalmente cuando lo vio desde lejos. Había humo saliendo desde el mismo sitio de donde se encontraba la tribu. Era espeso y plomo. Él sabía que significaba eso, era un maldito ritual en todas las tribus de licántropos. Estaban quemando un cuerpo, alguien había muerto hace poco. Sintió la pesadez en su estomago de solo pensar en Leah _"que esté bien, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras, que esté bien" _rogó mientras aceleraba la carrera. Si algo le ocurría no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo, la culpa correría en sus venas lo que le quedara de existencia. _"no debí dejarla, no debí dejarla"_…

Demoró otra hora en llegar al lugar.

Ya como humano se internó entre las chozas de la tribu hasta llegar a su centro. Todos estaban allí, rodeando una fogata enorme. Podía ver algunos huesos calcinándose al fuego. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta temiendo lo peor. No fue sino hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los negros de Alexandre que lo supo.

- Por Dios…

_**Así con el destino de Leah… nada que hacer…**_

_**Reviws para mantener mi imaginación motivada!**_

_**Besos :D**_

11


	23. ¿Que pasó?

**Capitulo 23**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Superchic – Stand in the rain (enlace en mi perfil)

**Nota y DISCULPA de la autora al final ^^**

(Una hora antes del amanecer)

"_Por dios"_ susurró Gabriel mentalmente cuando lo vio desde lejos. Había humo saliendo desde el mismo sitio de donde se encontraba la tribu. Era espeso y plomo. Él sabía que significaba eso, era un maldito ritual en todas las tribus de licántropos. Estaban quemando un cuerpo, alguien había muerto hace poco. Sintió la pesadez en su estomago de solo pensar en Leah _"que esté bien, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras, que esté bien" _rogó mientras aceleraba la carrera. Si algo le ocurría no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo, la culpa correría en sus venas lo que le quedara de existencia. _"no debí dejarla, no debí dejarla"_…

Demoró otra hora en llegar al lugar.

Ya como humano se internó entre las chozas de la tribu hasta llegar a su centro. Todos estaban allí, rodeando una fogata enorme. Podía ver algunos huesos calcinándose al fuego. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta temiendo lo peor. No fue sino hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los negros de Alexandre que lo supo.

- Por Dios… - susurró llevando la mano a su garganta.

- no digas nada, sígueme – Gabriel ni si quiera asintió. De un momento a otro lo llenó el cansancio. Caminó a un lado del jefe de la guardia por varios minutos en completo silencio. Veía las chozas pasar y la oscuridad de la noche desvanecerse poco a poco, el sol estaba comenzando a subir.

- ¿Cómo…?

- no tengo idea – respondió Alexandre negando – nunca había visto algo como esto… no sé cómo reaccionar, ni si quiera sé si las leyes de nuestra tribu se aplican a este caso – entraron a una pequeña borda encontrando todo en penumbras. Gabriel tuvo la sensación de que el interior era mucho más grande de lo que se veía externamente.

- no hagan ruido – una voz rasposa y antigua salió de la oscuridad haciendo que ambos hombres se detuvieran. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Gabriel.

- Avó – dijo Alexandre haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Una mujer pequeña, quizás mas baja que Alice y que aparentaba tener más de mil años salió de la oscuridad y se posicionó bajo un débil rayo de luz que entraba por quizás que lado.

- Meu neto – respondió ella con suavidad. Cuando la mirada de la anciana se posó en él, Gabriel notó la similitud. Si, había un leve parecido entre ella y el jefe de la guardia. Tiene sentido que sean abuela y nieto.

- él es…

- lo sé – interrumpió ella – prende una vela por favor – Alexandre se movió y de la nada sacó una vela negra. Al prenderla la luminosidad fue mayor a la que se esperaba. Todo el sitio quedó iluminado suavemente. El escalofrió en su espalda se acrecentó – no tengas miedo

- no lo tengo – respondió Gabriel automáticamente. La anciana le sonrió

- no conscientemente, tranquilo, no te haré nada – la miró con desconfianza.

- ella es la chamán de la tribu, tiene más edad que nosotros juntos y más poder de lo que podrías imaginar, por eso la sensación de respeto y cautela, es normal – Gabriel no respondió, sus sentidos se agudizaron en respuesta a la confirmación del poder de la anciana.

- bueno, no hablemos mas de mi, hay personas más importantes aquí – dijo ella caminando hacia el fondo del lugar. No fue sino hasta que estuvo frente a lo que pensaba era el final del lugar, que se dio cuenta que no lo era, la anciana levantó la manta y descubrió un pequeño espacio de dos metros por uno. Un intento de cama cabía justo en el sitio, sobre ella. Leah.

Su Leah.

- santo cielo – exclamó arrodillándose a su lado. Intentó tocarla, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. ¿Dónde poner las manos si estaba llena de rasguños y heridas? Su hermoso rostro marcado por líneas de sangre seca, sus labios partidos por golpes… y eso solo era el comienzo - espero que el hijo de puta de tu rey se pudra en el infierno

- es bastante posible – respondió la anciana dándole una sonrisa.

Gabriel le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró a mirar a Leah. Sintió como el pecho se le oprimía al verla tan débil sobre ese intento de cama. Debió llegar antes, debió dejar que el imbécil de Jakob se quedara en esa cabaña y debió correr a ayudarla. O mejor aún, simplemente debió quedarse con ella. No podía evitar sentirse como la mierda.

Ocurría otra vez. Otra vez… ¿Cómo es posible que no aprenda? Quinientos años de experiencia y aun era capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra. Su mente inevitablemente retrocedió en el tiempo a 1708, era su cumpleaños número 200 y, Dios o quien fuese, le dio el mejor regalo que alguna vez tuvo, una mujer que lo volvió loco, con solo mirarlo una vez, bastó un segundo de su presencia para que él cayera a sus pies por años.

Leah.

Si… coincidencias de la vida.

- ¿ha mejorado algo? – la voz de Alexandre lo devolvió al presente.

- sí, su capacidad de sanación es muy rápida, pero me preocupa más su sanación mental que la física.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- los traumas como los que ella pasó estas últimas noches son cicatrices que perduran eternamente en el alma, lo hemos visto – respondió la anciana con seriedad. Gabriel miró a Alexandre pidiéndole una explicación. No entendía nada.

- ¿Qué trauma? – se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos, sin atreverse a hablar, como si hacerlo fuese a apretar el botón para detonar una bomba. Gabriel los miraba intentando entender de qué traumas estaban hablando, Leah no era una mujer débil como para dejarse traumar por cualquier evento… ¿Qué podría causar un trauma en una mujer? Pensó… y lo entendió – no… dime que ese maldito no…

- no lo sabemos – respondió Alexandre con rapidez – lo que ocurrió en los aposentos del rey la primera luna azul nadie más que él y Leah lo saben – Gabriel intentó no sulfurarse

- ¿y lo que pasó anoche?

- solo sabemos lo que alcanzamos a ver casi al terminar la noche – dijo la anciana – podíamos escuchar los gritos, los gruñidos… como las cosas se rompían, tu amiga fue un contrincante muy valiente al intentar defenderse, sobre todo en su forma de humana

- ¿no se transformó?

- el veneno no lo permite – Gabriel cerró los ojos con pesar. Ni si quiera pudo cambiar de forma, no pudo defenderse de la mejor forma que podía, lo tuvo que sufrir todo como humana… peleando con sus propias manos contra un maldito que se volvía mitad perro mitad monstruo.

- la pelea terminó fuera de la cabaña – continuó Alexandre – cuando Thristaola tiró al piso y se posicionó sobre ella… - Gabriel intentó bloquear su imaginación… pero una imagen desagradable se coló por su mente hasta su lóbulo frontal, un trepido recorrió su espalda – aun no entiendo bien como lo hizo, pero ella lo mató. Frente a todos en noche de luna azul.

- lo que la hace nuestro nuevo rey

- ¿Qué? – Gabriel se levantó de su sitio al preguntar – tienen que estar locos, Leah no aceptará algo como eso

- no le queda de otra, son las leyes de nuestra tribu

- se pasara sus leyes por el… - Gabriel se detuvo antes de soltar una palabrota frente a una mujer anciana que le inspiraba demasiado respeto – ya se imaginan por donde

Alexandre se preparó para refutar eso, pero un gemido hizo que todos aguantaran la respiración. Miró a la cama y vio como Leah se removía. Él y Gabriel saltaron de sus lugares. Alexandre se preguntó por un momento porque lo hacía, porque, si casi no conocía a esta mujer, se preocupaba tanto por ella. Entonces lo recordó: Leah salvó a Priscila del interés que su antiguo rey tenía por ella, esa razón era más que suficiente.

- ¿Leah? ¿Cariño? – susurró Gabriel tomando su mano, estuvo a punto de no hacerlo al notar como estas se encontraban ensangrentadas y con restos de sangre seca entre sus uñas. No sabía donde tocarla para evitar hacerle daño. Leah removió sus parpados quizás en un intento de abrirlos, pero estaban hinchados… en el mismo momento en que fue capaz de ver esos ojos color miel otra vez, respiró completamente. Se inquirió qué habría pasado en su vida si, hace mas de 300 años atrás hubiese podido hacer lo mismo.

- ga… g…

- Shhhh, no hables bonita – a penas lograba abrir los ojos, y se veía tan cansada – sigue durmiendo, estoy aquí para cuidarte

- Ja… Ja… Jake – dijo entre murmullos. Gabriel la quiso golpear ¿Cómo era posible que aun en su estado se preocupara de un imbécil como Jakob Black? Respiró una vez para intentar no sulfurarse, tenía que tranquilizarla o no volvería a dormir.

- él está bien Lee, ahora descansa – pidió, Leah fijó sus ojos en él por un largo segundo, le pareció como si hubiese envejecido diez años, había demasiado sufrimiento en esos iris miel.

- aun no te duermas niña – la anciana se acercó con un pote de greda café oscuro – te necesito despierta.

Gabriel quiso decir algo en contra de eso pero Leah tomó sus manos antes de asentir. Cruzó sus dedos y devolvió el gesto dándole fuerza. En todo el tiempo siguiente no se separó de ella, como tampoco separó sus manos. La miró a los ojos cada vez que descubrían una nueva herida y la curaban. Alegó cada vez que intentaban sobrepasarla con todo el tema de las leyes… y la admiró aun más cuando, casi cuando terminaba el amanecer, tomó una decisión.

_Si, _pensó Gabriel, _es definitivamente ella. _

Jakob se paseaba de un lugar a otro. El mareo había desaparecido hacía casi una hora. Ahora todo lo que martillaba en su cabeza era el sentimiento de culpa. Aunque más que un martilleo era como un taladro hidráulico trabajando en su cabeza. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que Leah le hubiese pasado algo por su causa, no se lo perdonaría nunca, recibiría con gusto los golpes de Edward y Gabriel, de hecho, los ayudaría a golpearse.

Dios, no podía creerlo aun. Lo ciego que estaba, la forma en que la trató… pero tampoco podía culparse del todo, Leah nunca le dijo nada, se guardó algo tan importante hasta el último momento, tuvo que esperar a que el asunto completo explotara en la cara de todos para soltar la información. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar cuando se enteró solo porque pilló al otro lobo entre sus piernas? ¡Obvio que iba a estar enojado! Es decir… mierda, ¿de qué otra forma podría haber reaccionado? ¿Dándole la mano al tipo y felicitándolo por lograr lo que él había intentado desde que volvió a verla en el aeropuerto hace más de un mes y medio atrás?

¡NO!

- Me lleve el condenado demonio – susurró sentándose en el piso apoyando la espalda sobre un tronco. Se está demorando demasiado, hacía más de una hora que Edward lo detuvo de ir en busca de Leah. Se suponía que Gabriel venia en camino ¿es que acaso el tipo se viene caminando de rodillas que demora tanto?

Jakob se quería dar de cabezazos contra el tronco. Debió ignorar al vampiro e ir en su búsqueda, debería estar ahora con ella. Verificar que está bien, que no le ocurrió nada.

_Dios mío, que no le haya pasado nada. Por favor_

Gabriel iba con una sonrisa lobuna enorme en su rostro. Las razones eran varias. Pero todas tenían directa relación con Leah. Ella estaba… mmm… bien no era la palabra precisa. Pero si estaba mejor. Al menos eso le había dicho la bruja, chaman, curandera, o lo que fuese esa anciana de mil años… no le habría creído de no haber visto con sus propios ojos a Leah hablando. Bueno… intentando hablar.

Ok… quizás tampoco estaba tan mejor… pero demonios. Era una mejoría en comparación con la Leah que vio cuando entró a la cabaña de la veterana.

Por más de una hora pasó por muchos estados anímicos. El miedo de verla allí, sobre ese intento de cama, con sus hermosos ojitos ocultos, llena de marcas, sangre seca por doquier… luego vino la esperanza de ver que abría los ojos, respondía como podía a las preguntas, peleaba e insultaba al resto, tomaba decisiones y las hacia respetar… y la alegría de ponerla en su lomo y comenzar a alejarse de esa tribu maldita.

Cuando dijo "_púdranse, me largo" _fue el mejor momento de su último siglo. Realmente. Y la pasó particularmente bien cuando miró todos en esa sala y la apoyó ciento por ciento. Aun podía recordar la conversación

_- tienes que ser…_

_- créeme, no me quieren como reina ni alguna estupidez como esa – interrumpió Leah a la anciana. Su voz continuaba siendo un leve murmullo, pero la seriedad y decisión se notaba a pesar del volumen bajo. _

_- no te estamos preguntando si quieres hacerlo o no, mataste a Thristao, de haberlo hecho en cualquier noche estarías muerta por agravio a la tribu, pero fue en luna azul, lo que te hace reina…_

_- deja de decir esa palabra, me siento ridícula – Gabriel miró a Leah quien tenía una mirada seria y sus ojos puestos en el horizonte, concentrada. No pudo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos. Su Leah, su antigua Leah, hacía exactamente lo mismo, y él, cada vez que eso ocurría, no podía más que mirarla… _

_- piensa en los habitantes de esta tribu Leah – por primera vez Alexandre abría la boca para opinar al respecto – ellos no sabrán que hacer sin un soberano. Y prefieren a uno que no sea de nuestra especia que no tener. _

_Hubo un momento largo de silencio en el cual nadie hizo más que mirarla. Llegó un momento en que Gabriel pensó que Leah no iba a responder. _

_- bien… entonces si se supone que soy la reina, soberana o no sé qué mierda, quiero hacer mi primer mandato – Alexandre arrugó el ceño _

_- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que deberías recuperarte primero?_

_- vete a la mierda, quiero hacer mi puto mandato para volver a dormir – Gabriel sonrió. Leah estaba volviendo, al menos su personalidad. _

Cuando ella juntó a los hombres más importantes de la tribu y les ordenó que eligieran democráticamente un nuevo rey… bueno, se armó casi una guerra civil. Pero lo mejor fue la cara de Alexandre cuando todos, después de perder contra la orden de la soberana, lo eligieron como rey.

_- definitivamente no –dijo Alexandre negando _

_- me parece excelente – Leah suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos – él es el rey, cualquier problema háblenlo con él, yo necesito desmayarme un momento_

- puedo verte sonreír – Gabriel miró a su derecha y vio al casi rey de la tribu licántropa. Aun no sabía que fue lo que hizo para sacarse el titulo de encima. Pero, siendo completamente sincero, no le sorprendió mucho cuando dijo que se iría con ellos – puedo escuchar un rio cerca, necesito curarle algunas heridas ¿podrías ir a buscar agua?

Alexandre vio como el lobo asintió para luego desaparecer entre los árboles. Claro, solo después de sacar el cuerpo de Leah de su lomo y ponerla cómoda entre sus brazos.

Se sentó a esperar. 

No podía creer como las cosas habían terminado. Él continuaba siendo el rey elegido por la tribu, pero en su ausencia dejó a su hombre de mayor confianza dentro de la guardia como suplente, Mirno era igual de respetado que él. Tenía confianza en que las cosas a su cargo funcionarían como era debido.

Ha… y estaba legítimamente soltero. Gracias al cielo. Otro año compartiendo la cama con Thais lo habría vuelto loco. Lo primero que haría a su vuelta sería abolir los matrimonios forzados. Y la esclavitud de humanos.

Priscila odiaba la esclavitud, al menos eso le había dicho en alguna oportunidad hace más o menos diez años, se lo daría como regalo de bodas. Claro, si es que ella le decía que si. Sonrió, no podía creer que estuviese igual que un adolescente, emocionado y en busca de la mujer que lo ha vuelto loco por décadas. Largas décadas. Y esa fue la razón de no aceptar inmediatamente el cargo que le dieron, siempre se dijo a su mismo que cuando ya no tuviese a alguien a quien servir, iría en búsqueda de Priscila.

Y ella estaba en el grupo de Leah.

Bajó la vista y se enfocó en ella. Cuando recuperara la consciencia nuevamente le daría las gracias. Tenía razón, de nada serbia no estar de acuerdo con algo si no hacías nada por cambiarlo. Cada noche en que el rey mandaba a llamar a alguna mujer de la tribu para forzarla… lo odiaba, odiaba cada segundo en que ellas reprimían el sollozo camino a la carpa principal. Odiaba verlas salir de allí en brazos de algún guardia, solo porque al terminar la noche no podían moverse debido a los golpes.

Leah no lo había dicho, y estaba seguro que nunca diría si Thristao la violó realmente o no… pero él tenía las peores suposiciones, había visto demasiadas como ella.

Elevó la mirada cuando escuchó ruido. Gabriel caminaba en su dirección como humano, entre sus manos había una hoja enorme y curva. Cuando se puso a su altura vio que traía agua cristalina en ella.

- ayúdame a curarla – depositó a Leah sobre un cojín de espeso pasto y de su bolsillo sacó un pote pequeño de greda.

Alexandre, mientras limpiaba las heridas, comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de pedirle a Priscila que fuese su esposa.

Necesitaría un ramo de flores.

- Esto es ridículo – exclamó Jakob desde su sitio – van a cumplirse dos horas desde que Edward dijo que venían en camino, ¿Qué tanto hacen? ¿Toman un baño de sol acaso?

- tranquilo alfa – Priscila se sentó a su lado y tomó uno de sus brazos – si se demoran es por alguna buena razón – Jakob gruñó sin estar convencido

- yo debí ir a buscarla, no sé qué hago sentado aquí esperando como imbécil

- cada uno espera como puede – Jakob la miró con el ceño fruncido, nada entretenido por sus patéticos intentos de hacerlo reír, Priscila sonrió divertida, se levantó un poco y se sentó sobre sus piernas, no demoró mucho en pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello – Jake, deja esa cara larga, Leah va a estar bien, sea lo que sea haya pasado, la tipa es fuerte, más que todos juntos, deberías tener un poco de fe – la miró sin estar muy convencido, pero dándole la razón, Leah es fuerte. Debería estar bien… por amor al cielo que esté bien. Buscando consuelo apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Priscila y suspiró. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Leah. ¿Vendrá en compañía de Gabriel? Asumía que si ¿le habrá costado mucho salir de donde sea estuviese? Aun no tenía claro como ocurrió todo lo de su accidente, solo sabía que le habían lanzado una flecha y que Leah lo había ido a salvar. Que si no fuera por ella, él estaría muerto…

Mierda… estaba demasiado pasmado para saber cómo reaccionar ante algo así.

Sintió como Priscila acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

- las cosas se arreglarán Jake, ya verás, tú la amas y ella te ama a ti, nada puede contra dos personas destinadas a estar juntas – levantó su cabeza y la quedó mirando, Priscila le sonrió por primera vez con completa ternura, tal y como una amiga sincera le sonreiría a un amigo en problemas. Apoyaron sus frentes juntas – estarán bien – susurró.

- están aquí – se giraron al escuchar la voz de Edward, entonces vieron aparecer entre los arboles a dos figuras humanas.

Priscila sintió como la respiración se atoraba en su garganta al ver quien era uno de ellos. Su pecho comenzó a saltar como siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba cerca. Se levantó de golpe de las piernas de Jakob, él la siguió al segundo después. Quiso correr a su encuentro, pero se dio cuenta que por alguna razón sus piernas no se movían.

Es él. Mierda. Es él… Alexandre.

Intentó pensar con claridad. Entonces vio aquello que estaba pasando por alto. Alexandre venia con Leah entre sus brazos. Priscila frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacía con ella? Cuando sus ojos subieron hacia el rostro de Alexandre quedó paralizada. La miraba con rabia, una mezcla de rabia y… ¿tristeza?

¿Pero qué mierda?

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Jakob justo antes de moverse en dirección a ellos. Priscila se mantuvo en su sitio, con la mirada de Alexandre grabada en su retina. Su pecho se oprimió como siempre lo hacía en su presencia, pero esta vez, fue de temor.

Jakob estaba sentado, las manos en su regazo y su mente en pausa. Eran demasiadas las cosas que debía procesar, tantas, que finalmente su cerebro decidió no hacer nada o se desconectaría hasta nuevo aviso.

Así que si. Allí estaba.

Sentado, sin hacer nada más que mirar. Bien, al menos estaba dentro de la cabaña.

Gabriel, Edward y el tipo nuevo, que aun no sabía que mierda hacía allí, habían formado un equipo anti Jakob. Cuando llegaron con Leah se negaron a que pudiera verla, incluso, se negaron a que la tocara. Nada. Despotricó fuera de la cabaña por casi una hora, golpeó la puerta, amenazó con matar a cualquiera que le impidiera estar con ella… nada funcionó. Nada. Hasta que Priscila y Mara, haciendo quizás que cosa, lograron que entrara.

Entonces comenzó lo irónicamente chistoso.

Leah estaba sobre la misma cama que él había usado esa mañana. Gabriel y su equipo hacían un escudo, lo miraban con odio, rencor, desconfianza y soberbia. No tuvo más opción que tragarse esas miradas y aceptarlas lo más digno posible. Siendo objetivos, Jakob sabía que se lo merecía. Necesitó de varios minutos y muchas miradas envenenadas lograr quedar a solas con Leah.

"_Le haces algo, por mínimo que sea, y te mato" _le advirtió Gabriel antes de salir. Jakob podría apostar que los otros dos asintieron apoyando la idea.

Cuando se acercó y logró verla bien por primera vez desde que llegó… quiso arrancarse la piel con las uñas. Podía reconocer que ahora estaba más limpia que antes, seguramente fue por eso que Priscila y Mara entraron sacando a los hombres. Pero ver que la cantidad de sangre era menor no mejoraba las cosas. Veía con claridad las marcas en su rostro, las heridas en sus brazos… no quería saber cómo tenía el resto del cuerpo. Estaba seguro que era peor.

Y allí estaba. Muchos minutos después, sentado, aun mirando y recorriendo cada marca en su piel, memorizando, culpándose…

- ¿Qué te hicieron? – susurró. Tomó un poco de valor y se acercó para tomar su mano. No lo hizo. Solo rozó los dedos de Leah con los suyos. Temía tocar algo y que le doliera – voy a matar al quien te hizo esto…

- ya está muerto – Jakob se giró de golpe, vio como el tipo nuevo entraba a la cabaña y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas – lamento la molestia, solo venia a ver como estaba

- ¿lo… mataste tu? – preguntó casi como un gruñido, no quería que nadie más vengara lo que le hicieron a Leah. Él era el que debería hacerlo, es su mujer después de todo.

- lo hizo ella

- ¿Leah? – Él asintió - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- eso… - el gemido de Leah los interrumpió. Ambos se acercaron a ella mientras sus parpados tiritaban. Jakob aguantó la respiración en la espera, no sabía que esperaba, pero definitivamente no era lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Leah abrió sus ojos y lanzó un gruñido de advertencia, su cuerpo saltó de la cama y en menos de una respiración llegó a la pared más alejada, su espalda pegada a la madera. Jakob no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó paralizado mientras Leah miraba a su alrededor desorientada y sin dejar su pose atacante, lista para acabar con cualquiera que se le acercara. Escuchó unos sonidos y reconoció el aroma de Gabriel seguido por los demás. Ninguno se movió de su lugar cuando se fijaron en Leah.

- Leah – Edward habló con calma y suavidad, tal y como le hablas a un niño asustado – ¿sabes quienes somos? – Silencio – lee… - Jakob se tragó el gruñido al escuchar que la llamaba por su apodo. Odiaba cuando un hombre que no era él lo hacía. Y quizás lo que más odió en ese momento fue que Leah pareció reaccionar. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar algo que no estaba allí. Enfocaron a las personas que la rodeaban y su postura dejó de ser a la defensiva.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Gabriel dando un paso adelante con cierto temor. 

_- _si… - Leah se aclaró la garganta – yo… - no logró terminar la frase cuando sus rodillas se doblaron nuevamente cayendo al suelo. Jakob reaccionó finalmente y corrió a ella. Junto con todos los demás – paren… estoy bien, solo denme un minuto – todos se quedaron quietos a pocos metros de ella – aléjense, violan mi metro personal.

Jakob fue el único que no dejó su puesto. El resto salió uno a uno de la cabaña, dándole privacidad. Leah se mantenía con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los pies plantados en el piso y los brazos sobre las rodillas. Sus ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido demostraban que no estaba pensando en algo agradable. Jake no sabía cómo romper la tensión del lugar, ni si quiera sabia si Leah se había percatado de que él estaba en la misma habitación. Debería romper el silencio ¿verdad? Sería lo más obvio, o quizás debería esperar a que lo hiciera ella… no, debería hacerlo él, preguntarle como está, si algo le duele, si…

- ¿Cómo estás? – bien, no se suponía que comenzara ella a hablar

- aquí la pregunta es cómo estás tu

- yo pregunté primero – Jakob suspiró

- bien, estoy bien… quería darte…

- no lo hagas, olvídalo – se quedaron mirando por un largo momento. Todo lo que pudo ver Jakob en esos ojos que tanto ama fue… cansancio.

- necesitamos hablar

- lo que yo necesito son vacaciones… unas largas y ojalá eternas vacaciones – respondió ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Jakob estuvo tentado a dejarla descansar, a que durmiera… pero si no hablaban ahora, no lo harían nunca.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste de Brasil? – escuchó un gruñido de parte de Leah

- no lo dejarás estar ¿verdad? – Jakob negó – mierda, pronostico un maldito dolor de cabeza… mira, yo no vivo para seguir las cosas que tu mandas, al parecer ya no eres mi alfa, así que tus mandatos no me afectan.

- sabes que no te hablo de eso

- ilumíname – Jakob suspiró, al parecer la conversación iba a ser difícil

- ¿por qué volviste a buscarme?

- ¿buscarte? Jakob, bájate de tu nube, yo estaba en la fila para comprar el pasaje a San Francisco cuando un vampiro salió de la nada y me dijo que era el papi de tu competencia con la hibrido, y adivina que, él solo quería hablar conmigo – respondió Leah – lo que yo no sé es porque mierda me salí de la puta fila para seguir ayudando… Gabriel tiene razón, soy una arpía con complejo de mártir – bien… ese era un detalle que él no sabía, así que el vampiro que no identificó antes era el padre de Nahuel. Excelente noticia, debería ser de gran ayuda en la búsqueda de Nessie – puedo notar como sonríes con la noticia

- no sonreía – Leah se encogió de hombros

- como digas

- da lo mismo, aun no me dices porque fuiste por mí a… ¿Dónde me tenían?

- ¿no te han dicho nada? – Jakob negó con la cabeza – inútiles… estabas en una tribu de licántropos, los que no nos tienen mucha simpatía, así que intentaron matarte. Yo llegué, hice un trato con el jefe máximo, te liberaron y yo me fui un par de días después. Fin de la historia.

- tengo la impresión de que te estás saltando un millón de detalles

- déjame tranquila Jakob, realmente necesito dormir – Leah intentó levantarse del piso, pero no alcanzó a estar completamente de pie cuando sus rodillas se doblaron lanzándola al piso nuevamente. Jakob se movió con rapidez y puso las manos en su cintura para ayudarla - ¡NO! – gritó Leah dando un manotazo en sus manos para alejarlas, Jakob las levantó como reflejo y la miró asustado. Ella se dejó caer en el piso con los ojos cerrados

- Leah…

- lo siento… yo… deja que me levante sola – pidió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. A penas lo logró.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? – susurró Jakob sin entender el porqué de su reacción. Leah no dijo nada, solo se movió con lentitud hacia la cama, al parecer sus energías se habían marchado – Leah respóndeme… Leah – fue a tocarla, pero ella fue más rápida y extendió las manos como escudo – no te haré daño… dime que…

- no fue nada hombre, deja la paranoia y déjame dormir – pidió llegando a la cama

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no fue nada? – Replicó – mierda Leah, no dejas ni si quiera que te toque, como si temieras que te fuera a hacer algo… ¿Quién fue? Tú dime y yo lo mato…

- el tipo está muerto – dijo con voz seca – está muerto y quemado… ya no va a volver – Jakob entrecerró sus ojos

- ¿Qué te hizo él?

- cierra la puerta al salir – Leah tomó las mantas y se tapó con ellas girándose para darle la espalda. Era obvio que no estaba lista para hablar, pero él no se quedaría con la duda.

- es la mujer más testaruda que conozco – gruñó Gabriel viendo como Leah comenzaba a correr – Edward le dijo que necesitaba descanso, ¡le dijo! Y ¿Qué hace ella? se levanta el mismo día en que la sacamos de la estúpida tribu y comienza a correr diciendo que hay que seguir buscando ¿Qué mierda tiene en la maldita cabeza?...

- continua hablando, no te guardes nada

- … y la he visto, casi no duerme, hay que obligarla a comer…

- que alguien lo calle por favor

-… estoy seguro que sus heridas aun no sanan completamente, pero no, ella sigue corriendo, ¡llevamos dos días en lo mismo!...

- ¿Quién lo sujeta? Yo lo golpeo

- … ya no se qué hacer con ella – Gabriel finalmente se detuvo y respiró profundo. El único entretenido con el monólogo imparable del metamorfo era Alexandre.

- finalmente se calló – agradeció Mara mirando el cielo.

- ¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que todo el mundo aquí piensa, esa mujer nos va a volver locos – Jakob lo quedó mirando e internamente asintió, llevaba 48 horas intentando hablar con Leah y ella lo había evitado olímpicamente. Ha evitado a todo el mundo. Edward estaba preocupado, _"su mente es un muro" _esas fueron sus palabras un poco antes de marcharse para reunirse con su familia. Gabriel no soltaba información alegando que realmente no estaba seguro de nada. Y Alexandre se mantenía callado casi todo el tiempo, menos cuando hablaba con Leah.

Jakob se estaba volviendo loco.

Podía escuchar los gritos, agudos, suplicantes. Estaba harta, cansada de tanta muerte, no soportaba un segundo más de eso.

- por favor, por favor, por favor… te lo ruego, detente… - Renesme cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Nahuel. No sabía como él podía soportar ver a sus hermanas siendo torturadas y luego quemadas vivas. Ella no podía ni si quiera imaginarse a sus tíos pasando por algo similar

- solo di lo que queremos escuchar – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa sádica. El disfrutaba con todo eso.

- brazo – la voz de Cayo resonó en el ambiente con tono solemne. Entonces uno de los guardias tomó el brazo de la vampira y…

- ¡NO! – Gritó ella, Cayo sonrió

- ¿nos dirás algo? – ella asintió. Renesme sintió como el cuerpo de Nahuel se tensó a su lado – muy bien, así me gusta, cooperación – sonrió Cayo – David, suéltala – el vampiro se movió con rapidez y tomó a la mujer con delicadeza. Nessie no dejaba de admirarse de ese hombre, el guardia David era tan diferente a todos los que rodeaban a los Volturi, se notaba con claridad que le molestaba estar allí, su rostro demostraba el odio que sentía cuando sus compañeros torturaban a los rehenes. ¿Qué hacía allí? Ella no lograba entenderlo.

- bien mujer, es hora de que hables – Nahuel se enderezó en su sitio. Renesme notó como hacia contacto visual con su hermana, podía notar como ella le pedía perdón con los ojos.

- Johan, desapareció hace una semana, sabe que tienen a Nahuel y que lo buscan... fue… en busca de la metamorfa

- ¿metamorfa? Está mintiendo, no hay mujeres de esa especie…

- cállate Sebastian – interrumpió Cayo, Nessie se tensó, Leah, hablan de Leah – continúa por favor

- ella… está con un clan numeroso de vampiros y… hay mas metamorfos y dos licántropos buscando a la niña – dijo la vampira mirándola. Nahuel se movió para intentar ocultarla. No fue muy efectivo.

- una metamorfa… interesante…

- ¿Qué hacemos majestad? – Cayo miró a uno de sus guardias y luego volvió su mirada hacia la hermana de Nahuel

- ¿sabes donde están?

- no estoy segura… lo último que supe es que estaba cerca de Palmas

- excelente… gracias por tu ayuda… mátenla

- ¡no! te dije todo lo que querías, espera, espera… ¡no! – gritó por última vez antes de que dos guardias terminaran de descuartizarla. Nahuel gruño. Las primeras veces habían elevado la voz contra las torturas y muertes… ya no.

- bien caballeros… vamos en busca de Johan… y de la metamorfa.

_**Ok, antes de que me maten, les daré mi escusa, léanla, es bastante buena:**_

_**Resulta que en junio me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de reprobar un ramo importante en mi carrera, si lo hacia me atrasaba un año, ¡un año!, entonces, después de subir el capitulo anterior, me puse las pilas estudiando para el examen del cual necesitaba una nota bastante alta. Me prometí a mi misma que nada de fanfiction ni de escribir mientras estudiaba. Llegó el dia del examen y lo hice. Salí con la moral por el suelo y viéndome un año extra en la universidad. Así que ese dia, le pedí a quien fuera que me estuviese escuchando, que me ayudara a pasar el ramo, como penitencia sacrífique lo que mas me gusta: fanfic y escribir. Nada de ninguno de los dos por un mes. Bueno… pasé el ramo! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii para mi! y con nota máxima en el estúpido examen :D**_

_**En fin, hace una semana que se cumplió mi manda y me puse a escribir como loca… y aquí estoy. El mes alejada de mi hermoso mundo ficticio me hizo pensar en la historia en general… y por lo que calculo está llegando casi al final. Creo que le quedan 4 capis mas epilogo. **_

_**GRACIAS a todas las nuevas lectoras que me mandaron un revi en el capi anterior dándome animos y esperando a que actualice, son un amorshhhh de personas!**_

_**No me castiguen ya? Dejen revis, con su opinión sobre el capi: bueno? Malo? Violaron a Leah? No? que pasará con Alexandre y Priscila? Que onda la Leah de Gabriel? Y Cayo?... varias cosas que pensar. **_

_**Dejen suposiciones. **_

_**A todo esto… quiero su opinión. Estoy pensando en mi siguiente historia… y por mas que lo pienso, no puedo llevarla a Leah&Jake… así que pensaba en hacer un Bella&Edward…. Que opinan?...**_

_**En fin, gracias por la paciencia. NO VOLVERÉ A DEMORAR TANTO, LO PROMETO. (dejen revis :D)**_

_**Besotes de esos psicológicos bien babosos. Fey Black **_


	24. Encuentro

**Capitulo 24**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Encuentro.

**Soundtrack de hoy:**

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

_Allí estaba, con los ojos cerrados intentando luchar y al mismo tiempo olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando, algo malditamente imposible. Lo sentía gruñir a su espalda, esas garras afirmando sus muñecas para inmovilizarla enterrando las uñas en la piel hasta el punto en que sentía la carne abrirse y la sangre correr… cerró su garganta para reprimir el sollozo, no le iba a dar el placer de verla llorar. Thristao tomó su cabello con fuerza y acercó la boca a su oído _

_- puedo apostar a que lo estás disfrutando – susurró entre jadeos. El maldito lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Leah intentó no vomitar cuando habló_

_- voy a disfrutar cuando te mate – dijo. Sus manos de pronto quedaron libres y el peso que estaba sobre su espalda desapareció. Leah se levantó con rapidez y alejó lo más posible pegando su espalda a la parte más lejana de la choza, lo vio de pie al centro del lugar con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Sentía arder sus rodillas por el roce y como las heridas en su cuerpo sangraban. _

_- si no disfrutas así, quizás te guste más de esta forma – sintió el terror recorrer su espina dorsal cuando vio el cuerpo del licántropo transformándose. _

"_Dios, no… otra vez no…"_

Leah se sentó de golpe. Sintió una oleada de pánico al notar que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, no fue sino hasta que vio a Jakob durmiendo a unos metros de distancia que se tranquilizó. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, pero su corazón martillaba contra su esternón negándose a obedecer.

"_estúpido sueño..."_

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, no seguiría durmiendo. Estaba agotada, tanto mental como físicamente, pero prefería el cansancio a volver a dormir, no quería mas pesadillas, no mas recordatorios de lo que había ocurrido. Se negaba a dejarse traumar por un idiota, los recuerdos se irían en algún momento y ella volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

No le iba a afectar. No lo iba a hacer.

-o-

"_hay que hacer algo" _la voz de Gabriel se coló en la mente de Jakob sin previo aviso. Le estaba comenzando a cabrear el que pudiese hacer algo así

"_ilumíname Sherlock" _

"_no se me ocurre nada por eso te digo, se supone que la conoces mas" _Jakob no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso. Han pasado 5 días desde que Leah salió del sitio en el que estaba, cinco días y aun no podía entablar una conversación que tuviese más de tres palabras. Ella actuaba con su sarcasmo de siempre, pero no hablaba con nadie a menos de que fuese necesario, ya no dormía. La noche anterior por fin había decidido tomar un descanso y dejar de correr, Jakob no hizo nada cuando Leah se alejó de todo el mundo para dormir sola, solo se puso a una distancia prudente para observarla. No fue más de media hora el tiempo en que ella estuvo con los ojos cerrados, entonces se levantó de golpe y no volvió a dormir. Tampoco él.

No sabía donde terminaría todo, Leah no estaba bien, sin importar lo que aparentara, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba bien… pero al parecer no tanto como para saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

"_no sé qué hacer, estoy en jaque" _contestó. Gabriel gruñó de frustración y Jakob quiso imitarlo, porque realmente estaba igual.

"_las cosas terminarán mal si no hacemos algo" _

"_¿crees que no lo sé?" _Jakob detuvo su marcha y encaró al lobo _"¿crees que no me preocupo por ella más de lo que tú te preocupas?" _Gabriel pasó de la sorpresa al encaramiento, su postura se volvió altiva y soberbia

"_no te ves como si estuvieras preocupado… de hecho creo que no te interesa…" _Jake soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, Gabriel mantuvo su posición, sin verse ni un poco afectado por el bufido que resonó por entre los arboles

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí?" _la voz de Leah sonó en su mente, hacia tanto tiempo que eso no ocurría que Jakob se sorprendió más de lo normal. Gabriel dio un paso atrás permitiendo que la forma lobuna de Leah se pusiera en medio

"_nada Lee, tranquila"_

"dejen_ de competir por quien tiene más testosterona y sigan corriendo" _le iba a contentar, pero no le dejó tiempo, solo se giró y perdió entre los árboles.

"_antes se habría quedado a discutir ¿verdad?" _preguntó Gabriel mirando a la misma dirección que él. Jakob asintió.

Tenía que hacer algo… tenía que… de pronto se dio cuenta de quién podría ayudar. Se quiso golpear, demasiado obvio

"_es una muy buena idea" _apoyó Gabriel, ignoró el hecho de que nuevamente ese lobo se había metido en su cabeza sin permiso y comenzó a correr. Al menos estaban cerca.

-o-

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó sin entender la idea

- habla con ella, metete en su mente, ¡no lo sé! Has esa cosa de amigos que hay entre ustedes y ayúdala – Jakob nunca pensó estar pidiéndole ayuda a un chupasangre, mucho menos al que peor le caía en la tierra, pero estaba desesperado, realmente desesperado. Si él no era capaz de ayudar a la mujer que amaba, haría todo lo posible porque alguien más lo hiciera, aunque fuese… Edward.

- sabes bien que yo no me meto a una mente sin permiso, y Leah tiene un muro en su cabeza

- ¡deja tu maldito moralismo de lado y ayúdala! – Jakob intento calmarse, no quería que todos se enteraran de esa conversación – es tu amiga ¿no? – Edward lo quedó mirado con seriedad y asintió – entonces has algo… por amor al cielo Edward, nota mi desesperación… te estoy pidiendo que la ayudes…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella me escuchará? Tú la conoces, si ella no quiere hablar no habrá manera de que cambie de opinión

- lo sé… pero tú y Leah tienen una conexión que yo no podré entender nunca… quizás contigo sea diferente… no lo sé – llevó las manos a su rostro en signo de frustración, lo había pensado ¿y si Leah no habla con Edward? ¿Qué va a hacer? El vampiro era su última oportunidad, su carta bajo la manga… esperaba, realmente que funcionara, de lo contrario se quedaría en jaque. Y eso no podía pasar, tenía que ayudar a Leah.

- no sé si sea una buena idea

- me la debes Edward – encaró Jakob – cuando Bella estaba embarazada, me rogaste que hablara con ella, que le ofreciera cachorros de ser necesario…

- no necesitas recordarme eso

- entonces deja de poner problemas e inténtalo – se quedaron mirando de forma seria, Jakob rogando con la mirada, Edward seguramente recordando eso que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo – por favor…

- veré que puedo hacer – respondió Edward después de unos segundos de silencio. Jakob reprimió el impulso que tuvo de abrazarlo en agradecimiento – gracias, habría sido un momento bastante incomodo

- no tendrás tanta suerte vampiro

- lamentable suerte la mía, moría por abrazarte chucho – respondió con ironía, Jake no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que asomo a sus labios. El vampiro respondió el gesto, pero de inmediato se puso serio, los ojos dorados se detuvieron por sobre su hombro. Jakob se giró y vio como Leah caminaba a la distancia, alejándose del resto.

- es tu momento Cullen

- no – dijo Edward sin mover la mirada, Jakob se enfocó nuevamente y notó como Alexandre caminaba en dirección de Leah.

- maldito chucho…

- irónico que seas tú quien lo diga – Jake lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – deja que hablen, puede que consiga algo. Si no es así yo seré el siguiente en la fila – asintió, no podía hacer nada mas, solo mirar como el otro lobo se acercaba a su mujer, una parte de si ardió en celos. La otra parte espero que Alexandre lograra algo.

-o-

Leah necesitaba alejarse, con suma urgencia. De pronto, estando entre vampiros y licántropos sintió que era demasiada la gente a su alrededor… comenzó a ahogarse, como si el oxigeno del lugar no fuese suficiente, necesitaba irse, y aun ahora, estando sola entre los arboles tenia la garganta cerrada.

Estaba en problemas, las cosas debería estar normales, después de todo habían pasado 5 días desde… bueno… si, ya ha pasado tiempo. No es una niña tímida y débil que queda traumada por algo… ella no es así… es la única metamorfa de la historia, mata vampiros con sus dientes, mató al rey de una tribu licántropa, se vuelve un perro gigante por un demonio, ¡no es una condenada niña!, entonces ¿por qué mierda aun no puede volver a la normalidad? No lograba entenderlo… no debía ser así…

- demoran bastante tiempo – Leah se giró de golpe ante la intromisión, vio a Alexander a varios metros de distancia

- ¿Qué cosa?

- en olvidar, en superarlo – ella tragó seco y arrugó el entrecejo – vi muchas como tu…

- no sé de que hablas – interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

- lo sabes bien, puedes negártelo a ti misma, pero no a mi

- repito, no sé de qué me hablas - El no le respondió, solo se quedó allí mirándola sin expresión en su rostro. De un segundo a otro Alexandre comenzó a moverse, primero lento, pero poco a poco aumentó la velocidad hasta lograr un paso rápido, su pose cambio de desinteresada a amenazante, Leah no entendía… pero cuando él sonrió de modo sádico… quedó paralizada, su mente solo se dedicó a tirarle imágenes de otro licántropo, corriendo y moviéndose de forma similar… sonriendo de modo similar… acercándose a ella… - ¡no! – gritó Leah cuando Alexandre estuvo cerca, reaccionó intentando golpearlo en el pecho, pero él fue más rápido, la esquivó y desapareció.

Leah se giró desesperada, esperando que estuviese a su espalda, listo para tirarla al suelo, para…

- tranquila – estaba lejos, a varios metros de ella, con una pose tranquila y su rostro serio, intentó calmarse, pero su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora y su mente estaba descontrolada, podía sentir el sudor frio saliendo de su frente – no te haré nada

- ¡eres un imbécil! – Le gritó - ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! Podría haberte atacado, podría… podría…

- ni si quiera me habrías tocado

- ¡¿eres vidente acaso?!

- estás descontrolada… mírate Leah, respiración agitada, mirada asustada, te tiemblan las manos, algo que no tiene nada que ver con cambiar de fase…. De esa forma no podrías ni si quiera tocarme

- jomete maldito licántropo – escupió con rabia

- serví a Thristao por más de 50 años, vi… muchas pasar por lo que tu pasaste…

- no tienes idea lo que pasé – siseó entre dientes

- si tengo una idea, lo sé, lo he visto…

- ¿Qué? ¿Eres voyerista acaso? – respondió Leah aun irritada, no tanto con el idiota de Alexandre, si no contigo misma, ¿Cómo es posible que haya quedado paralizada? Como si las cosas estuviesen pasando nuevamente, tenía que meterse en la maldita cabeza que ya todo había llegado a su fin, que el demonio estaba muerto… "_Dios, deja de temblar, deja de temblar…"_

- Leah… se que fue lo que ocurrió en esa cabaña, no porque lo haya visto, si no porque te veo a ti, vi tantas como tú, se aíslan, se cierran, intentan vivir normal y no pueden porque aun recuerdan como fueron…

- ¡basta! –se tocó las sientes con los dedos intentando que el explosivo dolor de cabeza se fuera – solo… ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- que hables conmigo

- muéstrame tu titulo de psicólogo y después hablamos – intentó girarse para salir de allí, pero al darse vuelta Alexandre estaba frente a ella, más cerca que antes. Leah apretó la mandíbula y tensó los músculos, se prohibió alterarse por la sorpresa, a pesar de que su cuerpo por completo grito y rogó saltar lejos por el miedo.

- se que eres una mujer fuerte, se que podrás superar esto en algún momento… pero también sé que no podrás sola

- si podré – respondió a la defensiva. Solo después de decir las palabras se dio cuenta de que lo había admitido. No pudo evitar gruñir por estúpida.

- yo puedo ayudarte…

- no necesito ayuda, no necesito lástima, no necesito de nadie, deja de intentar ser mi salvador Alexandre porque no lo necesito – espetó – mejor ponte los pantalones y habla con Priscila ¿no es por eso que viniste? – él achicó los ojos y se quedó en silencio, sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero no podía permitirse que alguien la viese débil, nadie podía verla de esa forma, no podía hablar del tema porque de lo contrario se quebraría, ¿y después de eso? ¿Qué hacer después de eso? no sabía si sería capaz de salir de esa mierda.

- auch, golpe bajo

- la vida es una mierda ¿no?

- podría ser peor

- ¿en verdad? – Dijo ella con ironía – ¿Cómo? ¿Tu adorada lobita podría encontrar otra persona?

- sí, y quizás sea tu perro – Leah inmediatamente perdió el humor irónico – la vida es una mierda ¿no?

- tu vete a la mierda – se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, sin moverse de su sitio y mirándose fijamente, Leah al final se rindió. Su puñetera cabeza iba a jugar a ser granada en cualquier momento

- no soy tu enemigo metamorfa

- tampoco mi amigo

- no es necesario que me digas las cosas, no necesitas decirme los detalles, así como yo no necesito mirarte con lastima… déjame ayudarte, al menos – dijo con rapidez al ver que le iban a interrumpir – al menos a controlar lo que sientes… si se acerca una batalla y alguien más te recuerda a Thristao… estás jodida – Leah iba a negarse, lo iba a enviar a la mierda nuevamente… pero pensó bien. ¿Y si tenía razón? Ella no quería morir, bueno… si, pero no siendo una maldita cobarde acojonada por un jodido mal recuerdo. Si moría seria matando fríos hasta que uno en batalla la dejara exhausta y sin vida.

Antes no.

- sin hablar

- será difícil si…

- del tema – le interrumpió – nada.

- nada que no quieras hablar – _"créeme tío, no querré hablar del tema"_ pensó Leah.

- ¿Cómo lo harás? – Alexandre se encogió de hombros despreocupado

- eso no importa, tu solo déjate ayudar, yo hago el resto – Leah gruñó

- haz lo que quieras - respondió rendida, no iba a pelear, tenía un enredo enorme en su cabeza, demasiado grande como para sumarle el que un licántropo quisiese hacer de ella el acto bondadoso del día.

-o-

Priscila se mantuvo en su sitio todo el tiempo en que Alexandre desapareció tras Leah. Con sus brazo cruzados, frente en alto y la cabeza a punto de estallarle. No lograba entenderlo, ¿Por qué? Está bien, ella no tiene la mejor personalidad, tampoco es la mujer más linda, o la mas talentosa, o la mas simpática… pero… ¿a un lado de Leah? Ella tenía definitivamente más cualidades. Muchas mas y mejores cualidades.

Era ridículo lo largo de la lista: Gabriel, Jakob, Edward, el rey sádico, el vampiro raro… y ahora Alexandre. ¿Qué demonios tiene esa loba que los encanta a todos? Es una perra harpía antisocial y masoquista… que lamentablemente se ganó su respeto y hasta le estaba cayendo un poco bien, maldita mujer por salvarle el culo y ganarse su respeto, antes estaba bien sin ser su amiga, o manteniéndola lejos, pero nooooo, su vena mártir tenía que intervenir y salvarla… Ho vamos, siendo sincera, Leah podría encantar a varios, a cualquiera, a todo el maldito mundo… pero no a SU Alexandre. Ese licántropo maldito lleva décadas dando vueltas por su cabeza, demasiados años intentando tener una conversación intima… profunda… malditos, jodidos y condenadamente largos años.

¿Y Leah en un par de días se vuelve su amiga? ¡Llego con ella en brazos! Maldita sea, cuidándola de Jakob como si fuese algo preciado, ¿Qué mierda?

- tienes cara de querer matar a alguien – le bufó a Jakob, quien se acercaba con una sonrisa en su cara

- no me digas

- ¿Quién será la victima?

- no quieres saberlo – murmuró en voz baja, Jakob no dijo nada, quizás porque no escucho, quizás porque hizo oídos sordos… o quizás porque en ese mismo momento Leah y Alexandre llegaban de algún-sitio-quien-sabe-donde, caminando uno al lado del otro, él con una sonrisa de confianza y ella… bueno, Leah se veía igual que desde hace una semana, perturbada.

- sigo sin entender que hace ese cabrón aquí – dice Jakob con el ceño arrugado, somos dos, pensó ella.

-o-

- ¿alguna novedad?

- si estuvieses más atenta perrita, ya sabrías – murmuró Rosalie, Leah la miró aburrida, e ignorándola completamente se dirigió a Carlise

- ¿papi creador de mestizos ha sido de ayuda? - el doctor llevó su vista a la periferia del lugar, a penas visible estaba Johan, padre de Nahuel y aficionado a mezclar sus genes con los de humanas fértiles. Carlise no lo entendía, Johan casi no había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, solo la primera noche para explicar sus motivos para buscar a Leah, pero ¿después de eso? solo un par de palabras para dar indicaciones, las cuales, si bien los había llevado a sitios con rastros de Volturi, no eran definidos ni seguros.

- no mucho, a penas si entabla conversación con nosotros – Leah lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que indicaba el claro cansancio que tenía. Carlise, así como muchos de los presentes, admiraba a esa loba, no solo por su fortaleza, si no por su personalidad, el cual era explosiva, pero demasiado madura para una mujer que no sobrepasaba el cuarto de siglo, por un instante pensó en que habría sido de ella si, en lugar de volverse loba, se volvía vampiro... quizás Bella habría tenido una seria competencia.

- vampiro cabrón hijo de puta – maldijo entre dientes, Carlise no pudo evitar sonreír, si, Leah era una mujer especial, lástima que la naturaleza los hubiese puesto en bandos enemigos.

Leah se alejó con dirección a Johan, su paso rápido y molesto. De pronto a Carlise quiso que su amigo Eleazar estuviese presente, quizás el tendría algo interesante que decir de esa loba.

-o-

Leah iba hecha una furia, no porque Johan no fuese de ayuda tal y como ella pensó que sería, a estas alturas eso le daba exactamente lo mismo, el tío podría ser una maldita roca y le importaría menos que la última tendencia de moda, no era por eso, si no porque simplemente estaba furiosa. Sin más explicaciones que el hecho de que su temperamento era una mierda y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y, señor papi vampiro del año, salió ganador del premio "patéenme el culo".

Cuando se plantó frente a él lo miró con cara de odio

- estimada, tiempo sin verte

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí si no ayudas? – Johan la miró sin cambiar su expresión, como si ya se hubiese esperado algo así

- estoy ayudando dando todo de mis posibilidades

- y una mierda que lo haces, aun no los llevas donde el hijo prodigo y te dedicas a dar vueltas en el bosque

- los Volturi son inteligentes, se mueven con rapidez y tapan sus rastros

- bla, bla, bla – interrumpió Leah – escúchame bien papi drácula, o te pones las pilas o, no solo tu hijito será cenizas, tu también

- ¿tomo eso como una amenaza?

- es una condenada promesa – gruñó. Johan, por el contrario a lo que ella pensaba, sonrió.

- eres una dama inmensamente atrayente ¿lo sabías? – Leah enderezó la columna por la sorpresa, okey, eso no se lo esperaba

- conmigo no resultan los halagos chupasangre

- y no lo digo solo por tu fertilidad actual – continuó él ignorándola. Las alarmas internas d Leah sonaron. Intentó calmarlas, era imposible que hablara de su periodo de celo, nadie sabía – tu personalidad es…

- olvida mi personalidad, ¿Qué dijiste antes?

- tu fertilidad, las feromonas de apareamiento eran reconocibles para mi olfato en el momento en que pisaste Brasil – lo miró sin entender – mi don es reconocer la fertilidad en una dama, razón por la cual siempre logro fecundar a una humana sin la necesidad de realizar el acto repetitivamente con ella – no lo podía creer… él con condenado vampiro… ¿reconocía cuando una mujer estaba en días fértiles? ¿Qué jodido don es ese? – Esa es la razón por la cual te busqué – okey. Eso ya no estaba bien

- elije bien tus palabras vampiro o te parto en dos

- la única metamorfa de la historia estaba en Brasil y justo en sus días fértiles ¿Quién puede negarse a eso?

- espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabias de mi existencia?

- tú eres conocida en mas partes de las que puedas imaginar, eres… algo como un mito, cuando feromonas que no eran humanas se mezclaron con el aire y llegaron a mi… supe que eras tú, y comencé a buscarte… - Leah dejó de escuchar, aquella alarma interna que se había prendido ahora chillaba en su cabeza, algo se le estaba escapando y no lograba reconocer que era -… ciclo repetitivo

- ¿Qué?

- que tienes un ciclo repetitivo

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz de Jakob interrumpió la charla, no lo miró, aun intentaba encontrar en su cabeza que mierda era lo que no estaba tomando en cuenta

- no te metas en esto Jakob – murmuró – tu y yo después vamos a hablar – exigió a Johan, quien solo sonrió de lado y agachó la cabeza como todo un caballero antiguo, Leah quiso rodar los ojos ante tanta… galantería, ni si quiera sabia como llamar a lo que el tipo hacia.

Mientras se alejaba del vampiro aquella alarma en su cabeza continuaba con su llamada, era algo que reclamaba toda su atención, algo no estaba bien, su pecho se lo decía, y su estomago de pronto se hizo consciente de la fuerza de gravedad, una bola formándose en la zona media de su diafragma hacia que sintiese nauseas…. ¿Qué olvidaba? ¿Qué olvidaba?

- ¿estás bien?

- si – respondió automáticamente

- no lo pareces

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo cansada, Jakob estaba a sus espaldas, Leah podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella

- no te ves bien

- eres todo un romántico – respondió con ironía

- estoy hablando enserio

- no es un buen momento Jakob, en verdad no lo es

- ¿Cuándo lo será entonces? – Se adelantó poniéndose frente a ella, Leah tuvo que detenerse, algo extraño había en él, estaba… distinto, la miraba de una forma que no veía hace mucho – llevo días intentando hablar contigo

- habla luego

- ¿en verdad? – Leah lo miró con él es-una-broma en sus ojos – genial, es sobre lo que pasó aquel día en el tejado del edificio

- espera, espera – lo interrumpió - ¿quieres hablar de eso ahora? – Jakob asintió - ¿Por qué?

- te dije, llevo días intentando hablarte…

- ¿y lo harás ahora, cuando estamos en una reunión lleno de vampiros alrededor? ¿En verdad? Eres tan oportuno – su temperamento estaba comenzando a perderse otra vez, era ridículo que Jakob quisiese hablar con ella ahora, no lo hacía desde esa vez que la dejó en la azotea cuando… ho mierda.

- tenemos que hablar hay… - Leah lo ignoró perdida en sus pensamientos, la primera vez que le azotó su periodo de celo fue aquella vez en el bosque, la segunda vez fue en aquella azotea, un par de días después… y…

- joder no… joder no… - un latigazo de terror recorrió su espalda y se alojó directamente en su estomago, simplemente debía ser un error, no podía ser cierto… necesitaba una cuidad, ahora, ahora.

- … Leah… Leah ¿Qué pasa? – Jakob la tomó de los hombros y la miró preocupado, pero ella no Tania tiempo para calmarlo… mierda ¿y si..? No, no podía pensar en eso – Leah…

Se soltó de su agarre y fue donde… ¿Dónde? Lo primero que pensó fue en ir por alguien, quizás buscando ayuda, quizás buscando apoyo… pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no había nadie en quien apoyarse para esto… porque nadie podía saber. Finalmente se acercó a Gabriel

- ¿Dónde hay una ciudad? – Él la miró sin entender – dime donde mierda hay una cuidad cerca Gabriel

- he… mmm… creo que hay una a 6 kilómetros de aquí, hacia el noreste… - no siguió escuchando, Leah solo se giró y comenzó a correr, escuchó como la llamaban, pero todos se podían joder a sí mismos, no tenía tiempo, si demoraba mas iba a explotar, la sensación de terror que tenía en su pecho estaba amenazando con desarmarla.

Cuando se perdió en el bosque se transformó en lobo y aceleró. Sabía que la estaban siguiendo, sabia quienes eran… sabios que la llenarían de preguntas… y también sabía que lo mandaría a todos a la mierda si su miedo se confirmaba.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Está bien, el problema de que se llevaran a Jakob, luego que ella sirviera de cordero al matadero para que lo liberaran , todo eso la tenia pensando en otras cosas, pero… mierda santa, no podía jugar con lo otro, era importante, sobre todo después de… Aceleró sus pasos con el miedo aumentando a cada segundo. Un sonido en su cabeza le avisó que intentaban hablar con ella, esa frecuencia de onda solo podía ser Jakob, dios, amaba a ese lobo, pero era un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando quería.

Sus pies fueron más rápido aun, alejándose del resto, dio gracias al cielo por ser la más rápida de la manada, y más rápida que los vampiros que iban tras ella. Cuando vio aparecer los límites de la cuidad se volvió humana con rapidez y comenzó a correr. No demoró mucho en perderles el rastro a los que la seguían, así que mientras corría miraba a todos lados buscando… debía estar por allí… por algún lado… donde mierda hay…

- gracias – susurró cuando vio lo que buscaba. Su mano se fue inmediatamente a su bolso. Fue un alivio cuando lo vio colgado sobre una silla en aquella cabaña cuando despertó hace cinco días atrás. ¿Cómo es que, ni si quiera cuando revisó su contenido se acordó? – estás echa una condenada imbécil Clearwater, una imbécil mayúscula

Respirando hondo se tragó el pavor que la recorría y fue hacia su objetivo. En silencio rogó a los espíritus que no fuesen unos hijos de perra como para meterla en algo así.

-o-

- ¿Dónde mierda se metió esa mujer por un demonio? – bramó Jakob mirando hacia todos lados sin lograr verla, llevaba varios minutos siguiendo un rastro inexistente, no podía sentirle ni olerla, y todos los demás tenían el mismo problema. Aun no podía encontrar una razón plausible que la hiciese correr de la forma en que lo hizo, fue como si hubiese querido escapar

- no logro sentirla – dijo Alexandre con seriedad, Gabriel estaba a su lado mirando a todas partes, con el ceño fruncido y totalmente desorientado… ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Realmente ¿Qué hacían todos aquí? Cuando Leah salió hecha un demonio quien sabe dónde, él solo se dedicó a seguirla, no fue sino un par de minutos después que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la loca carrera tras la metamorfa. Tuvo unas ganas asesinas de detener a todos y decirles que dejaran de seguirla, que era suya… pero las reprimió y siguió con lo que quería, saber que puñetera cosa le pasaba a Leah. Ahora por un lado agradecía tenerlos, habían mas ojos buscando… aunque debía admitir que le sorprendía la presencia de algunos, es decir, que Gabriel, y Edward estuviesen aquí era muy esperable, que Alexandre buscara era predecible… Priscila y Mara lo normal… pero ¿Johan? O más raro aun ¿Jasper? Eso no se lo habría esperado nunca... aunque… espera un momento

- tu – dijo apuntando al vampiro extraño - ¿Qué hablabas con Leah?

- ¿discúlpame?

- no te hagas el imbécil, ¿Qué le dijiste para que saliera huyendo así? – Jakob se acercó de modo amenazante, Johan ni si quiera se inmuto cuando este lo tomó de la camisa y lo puso nariz contra nariz

- tranquilo Jakob – Edward se acercó por un lado y tomó su hombro, a regañadientes se dejó arrastrar hacia atrás

- escucha bien can, con la señorita hablábamos cosas que no son de tu incumbencia y…

- vuelve allí – interrumpió Edward mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- que con la señorita…

- no, hablo de tu recuerdo, vuelve

- es de mala educación meterse en la mente de otra persona sin su consentimiento

- lo tengo claro, pero dejaré que el can te haga pedazos si no vuelves a ese recuerdo – respondió Edward con su educación de siempre – así que, hazme el favor – Jakob miró a los vampiros y dio gracias internamente al poder de Edward, el don era un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando lo usaba con él, pero no cuando era usado en alguien mas.

Se levantó un silencio mientras Edward y Johan se miraban con concentración, Jakob pude ver la transformación en el rostro de Edward, perdió el poco color que tenia.

- ya sé donde está – dijo pasando una mano por su rostro cansino – ¿donde hay una farmacia*?

-o-

Leah se sentó entre los árboles, completamente fuera de sí, pero no en el sentido loco y desenfrenado, si no que todo lo contrario, su mente estaba en blanco completamente, quizás debido al colapso, quizás porque tenía la cajita entre sus manos y no sabía que hacer ahora. quizás ambas. Tío…. Estaba en graves problemas, graves.

¿Que…?

Ruidos. Leah detuvo su pensamiento y tomó atención sin moverse. Ruidos. Se levantó con tranquilidad y puso la cajita en su bolso. Cuando el ruido se repito, se giró con brusquedad…

- santa mierda –soltó cuando lo vio, el ruido se volvió a producir, pisadas en el pasto seco, sin cuidado, como si… como si estuviese ciego – tiene que ser una broma – susurró sin poder créelo. Y mientras se acercaba maldijo a los cielos.

Perra. Destino eres una jodida perra.

-o-

Edward se giró en redondo cuando escuchó el llamado de Gabriel. Corrieron hacia donde el apuntaba y el olor de Leah volvía a aparecer. Estaba oficialmente preocupado por esa loba, si sus sospechas eran correctas las cosas para ella iban a ir en picada. Tendrían que hablar con Carlise, es el único que podría ayudarla además de él.

- la pista se desvía hacia el norte – dijo Alexandre mirando hacia donde quería ir.

No perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a correr, el sonido ligero de sus pisadas sobre la acera. El pequeño pueblo en el que estaban tenía un centro, que a pesar de ser rustico y básico, tenía todo lo necesario. Incluida una farmacia. Todo entre mucho verde, arboles y casas de material ligero. Un sitio en el cual parar y seguir tu camino. Tal cual hacían ellos, tal cual había hecho Leah.

Siguieron corriendo, era inevitable escuchar el pensamiento de los demás, Jakob solo podía repasar los hechos una y otra vez buscando pistas del porque Leah salió de esa manera. No lo entendía, y sinceramente Edward pensaba que era lo mejor, no será un hombre feliz cuando se entere. Gabriel le daba vueltas a una hipótesis y pensaba en todo lo que ello conllevaba, estaba casi seguro de lo que pasaba, al igual que él. Alexandre era otro que sospechaba. Johan corría con claras intensiones y ganas de encontrar a Leah, su fascinación por ella era netamente científica, ella era casi como un potencial ratón de laboratorio para él. Y Jasper… Jasper estaba sin pensar mucho, él había seguido el consejo de Alice, quien le dijo que fuera tras Leah porque iba a ser necesario. Y como suele ocurrir, si su esposa lo dice, Jasper se mueve.

Giraron en una esquina y… Edward se detuvo.

- ¿es… es…? – murmuró Jakob mirando lo mismo que él, Edward no respondió. No pudo. Su cabeza solo tenía encendida el área de la visión. Y todo lo que podía ver era a Leah caminando con tranquilidad en su dirección, su rostro serio y sus ojos cansados, como si de pronto hubiese envejecido 10 años de golpe. Pero no era eso lo impresionante de la imagen, era lo que Leah tenía entre sus brazos. Estaba acurrucado y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

- Lo es – susurró justo antes de poder moverse

- Nessie – dijo Jakob un segundo antes de ir con él.

_**Farmacia: sitio donde se venden medicamentos, también se le conoce como botica, apoteca, herbolario. **_

_**No tengo perdón, por lo que no daré escusas. **_

_**Espero no me odien y dejen revis. **_

_**Disculpas mil por mi desaparición, no me odien u.u**_


	25. Te amo

**Capitulo 25**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Te amo

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Adam Lambert – What do you want from me (enlace en mi perfil)

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah estaba apoyada contra un árbol, daba vueltas la cajita que había comprado en la farmacia entre sus manos, jugando, pasando el tiempo. Las letras azules de una de las paredes rezaba "test de embarazo" y brillaban como luces de neón. Leah se preguntaba si sería igual que las humanas normales, teniendo una mayor cantidad de CGH* en su orina y dando las típicas dos rayitas verticales… no tenía idea. Cuando Johan le habló de sus feromonas, después de mucho pensar, supo que eso era lo que olvidaba.

Son tres días de celo. Tres. Y ella solo había tenido dos.

¿Y si estaba embarazada?... mierda… ¿y si era del…? Doble mierda. El simple hecho de estar esperando era perturbante… pero pensar que quizás, quizás era de… de ese maldito hijo de puta violador… la enfermaba. La mitad de si rogaba que, si en verdad estuviera embarazada, el padre fuera Gabriel, ¿posibilidad 50/50? Dios… ¿Qué haría si el test daba positivo? Maldita sea, si de por si le daba terror la simple idea de traer una persona al mundo, la posibilidad de que se hubiese creado producto de una violación le hacia la idea sencillamente asquerosa.

Parte de su cerebro la reprendía, el niño no tendría la culpa de cómo nació ni de quien fue el bastardo de su padre… ¿y si era de Gabriel? Bueno, las cosas mejoraban un poco, Gabriel es un bueno hombre, tierno, amable, estúpidamente guapo, aventurero y muchas cosas que a ella realmente le gustaban. Pero no era Jakob.

Ok, cambiemos los pensamientos…

No quiere ser mamá. No ahora. es el peor momento de la vida, estando lejos de su hogar, en medio de sus estudios, con problemas sobre sus hombros. Mal momento. Pero si realmente estaba embarazada… si… ¿Qué hará si lo está? El aborto es una idea totalmente aborrecible, definitivamente no. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Conservarlo?... ¿darlo? Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, sin poder creerlo, sin saber hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos ya que todo estaba revuelto. Metió la caja en su bolso y miró hacia al frente, en búsqueda de distracción.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Edward, el cual estaba rodeado de su familia. Tieeeeeeeeerno… al menos esa es la palabra que cualquiera diría. Leah solo pensó en alivio. Mierda, la niña hibrido finalmente estaba de vuelta y la forma en que todo pasó fue completamente estúpido. Leah caminaba perdida entre sus pensamientos, completamente fuera de sí pensando en la posibilidad de ser madre y con un jodido test de embarazo en la mano… cuando de la nada Renesme apareció ¿Qué tan jodido puede ser eso? ella, totalmente desorientaba y mirando hacia algún sitio en el horizonte caminaba a tientas, intentando no caer. Leah fue inmediatamente a ayudarla, y las palabras que salieron de Renesme calaron hondo

_- ¿Leah? – dijo ella tocando su rostro – Ho por dios, gracias al cielo, Leah, gracias… _

Y luego solo se desmayó. Fue raro pensando que Renesme es medio vampiro, pero asumió que su lado humano era bastante preponderante algunas veces. Teniéndola entre sus brazos la examinó, superficialmente se notaba bien, sin un rasguño en su piel de porcelana, pero completamente ciega. Bueno, eso es algo que tendrá que ver Carlise, pensó Leah. Fue entonces cuando el alivio pasó por su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus músculos. Mierda, la mocosa realmente estaba bien, a salvo ahora y a poco tiempo de volver a los brazos de sus padres. La abrazó un poco mas fuerte pegándola más a su pecho.

¿Bipolaridad? Tal vez, pero realmente no odiaba a la hibrido, claro que no, era todo el jodido asunto de imprimación lo que le producía ira interna y permanente. Después de que Johan dijo lo que podrían hacerle, después de vivir ella en primera persona todo eso… estaba feliz de que Renesme estuviese bien.

No pensaría en la reacción de Jakob al verla.

Y no lo pensó. En todo el tiempo en que caminó por la mini cuidad con Renesme en brazos no pensó en Jakob. Ni en el embarazo. Ni en lo que ocurrió en una cabaña real. En nada, mente en blanco caminando por la acera sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la mocosa.

Leah sonrió apoyada sobre ese tronco ante los recuerdos. Dios, la sonrisa de Jakob cuando vio que Renesme estaba bien, fue gloriosa. Como de antaño, en aquel momento en que todo estaba bien, antes de la llamada de Isabella, su felicidad le produjo sentimientos contradictorios, feliz por él, destruida por si misma… pero estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir pena o retorcerse en su mierda de vida amorosa. Demasiado cansada. Tantas preguntas llenaron su cabeza en ese momento, sobre su futuro, sobre ellos, sobre él, sobre que harían con Nahuel… mil preguntas que aun se daban vuelta y que posiblemente no serian respondidas aun.

Enfocó su mirada y notó que Edward la miraba fijamente. _No se te ocurra venir, _pensó cuando lo vio avanzar, pero obviamente él la ignoró. Susurró algo en el oído de Isabella, ella la miró y puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Leah no devolvió el gesto.

- no deberías dejar a tu familia ahora – le dijo cuando él estuvo cerca

- lo sé, por esa razón estoy aquí – respondió, Edward se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro. Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos mirando a la gente. Poco después de que la habían encontrado en la cuidad llegó el resto de los Cullen. Ahora todos estaban reunidos, familia en el centro, las gemelas un poco más lejos sonriendo y hablando entre si, Gabriel bromeando con Emmet, Alexandre hablando con Jasper, Johan estaba un poco mas lejos apoyado contra un árbol, mirada seria y ceño fruncido, seguramente pensando en su hijo aun perdido.

Y Jakob… Jakob entre los Cullen, con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Renesme, quien abrazaba su cintura. Leah sonrió nostálgica y su pecho dolió como hacer 3 años, cuando tenía que ver cada día a Jakob hablando con Renesme, abrazándola… esa pesadez en su estomago tan conocida en ese momento volvió a su sitio, como si nunca se hubiese ido.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás? – La voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró sin entender – la prueba

- no se porque me sorprendo de que lo sepas

- no hurgué en tus pensamientos, solo sume dos mas dos – Leah asintió, las razones daban lo mismo, después de todo, y después de mucho pensarlo, ella hubiese terminado contándole de todas maneras.

- no lo se… pero pronto – susurró. Suprimió inmediatamente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con un posible embarazo. Habló como si estuviese tratando sobre el clima.

-¿Qué harás? – Leah se encogió de hombros

- no tengo idea… no se si estoy… - se detuvo antes de soltar la palabra – no se nada – estuvieron en silencio otro par de minutos ¿o fueron segundos?

- con Carlise podríamos ayudarte

- lo se – mas silencio

– volverás a San Francisco – por alguna razón eso sonó mas a afirmación que a pregunta. Leah restregó su rostro con sus manos, sintiéndose completamente agotada

- Dios… no lo se Edward, sería lo mas sensato, pero si la prueba sale positivo no se que mierda haré

- ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

- privacidad, un baño, valor, todas las anteriores…

- Leah – Edward se giró para mirarla mejor – ve a hacerlo, encuentra un lugar, sal de la duda… estaré aquí para ayudarte después de eso – lo quedó mirando, su estomago se encogió ante la idea de hacerlo ahora. Leah de pronto no quiso saberlo – tendrás que hacerlo en alguna momento

- yo… - las palabras se trancaron en su garganta. Volvió la mirada al frente y notó a Gabriel riendo de algún mal chiste de Emmet, sería un buen padre, y tal vez… podría llegar a amarlo… con el tiempo… olvidarse de Jakob…

Como si lo hubiese llamado él llevó sus ojos a ella. Su mirada quemándola. Él nunca la perdonaría, nunca. ¿Embarazada de un hombre al cual conoce hace un poco mas de un mes y todo debido a un periodo de celo que él no cree? No… será el adiós total para ellos, bueno, no es que ahora mismo todo estuviese muy bien entre ambos.

- ve – Leah asintió levantándose de su sitio

- esto… podría destruirme – susurró afirmando con fuerza la correa de su bolso

- yo no voy a permitirlo

- bien… - asintió sin mirarlo. Y antes de acobardarse mas se giró comenzando a correr

Jakob la vio desaparecer entre los árboles, sus ojos llenos de un miedo profundo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, por más que quiera no podía ocultarlo de él. De la nada se fijó en como estaba, su brazo sobre los hombros de una Nessie sana y salva… y se sintió lo peor. Bien, estaba feliz de que su Nessie estuviese de vuelta, su ceguera era momentánea, igual que la de Mara hace varios días atrás, y no recordaba mucho, nadie ha querido preguntarle sobre Nahuel, al menos aun no. si, estaba feliz… y esa felicidad nubló su mente por un rato, hasta que se fijó en Leah, Dios, se trasladó a años atrás, cuando se sentía levemente culpable por acercarse a Renesme sabiendo que Leah miraba.

Ahora no era una leve culpabilidad lo que pesaba en sus hombros. Se sentía como la mierda, pero no podía evitarlo, su pequeña hermanita había vuelto, y tenía que abrazarla, tenía que demostrarle su preocupación antes de que toda la búsqueda empezase de nuevo para encontrar a Nahuel.

- ¿Jake? ¿Todo bien? – la voz de Renesme lo hizo girar la cabeza, ella miraba al horizonte, levemente inclinada hacia él. Jakob la abrazó con mas fuerte

- si preciosa – respondió besando el tope de su cabeza – todo bien

Ella le sonrió, obviamente sin creerle mucho, y continuó hablando con Rosalie. Miró hacia los árboles, mismo sitio en el cual había desaparecido Leah y su pecho se oprimió, algo estaba mal, lo sabía. No habían podido hablar, ella se había negado, evitándolo épicamente, pero sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban tanta tristeza, tanta… sombra en ellos.

¿Qué hacer para ayudarla?... espera. Ahora que Renesme había vuelto… ¿Leah continuaría con ellos? Ho mierda, ¿y si se va? ¿Qué hará él si se va? ¿Sería capaz de marcharse tras ella para rogarle perdón? ¿O se quedará para ayudar a los Cullen? ¿Y si Renesme le pide quedarse, podrá decir que no? Demonios, las cosas no serían mas fáciles ahora que Nessie estaba de vuelta… perra imprimación.

- deberías ir a verla – salió de su ensoñación y miró a su Nessie. Ella aun estaba ciega, como… - te conozco Jake, no necesito verte para saber lo que te pasa.

- hemos… tenido demasiados problemas, no es solo ir a verla y hablar, necesitamos casi terapia de pareja – Nessie le sonrió con simpatía

- Leah fue muy gentil conmigo cuando me encontró – susurró ella mirando a la nada… bueno, en realidad no podía ver nada… pensamiento cruel

- Leah no es tan dura como aparenta ser

- por eso la amas

- la amo por lo que es y por lo que no – dijo de manera casi inmediata – podría ser dura y ser una condenada perra maldita… y la amaría de todas formas solo porque está viva y es como es – Jakob se quedó callado después de esa declaración, nunca había dicho eso en voz alta. Y se sentía cursi, mamón e incluso un poco afeminado. Pero demonios, se sentía bien.

- ¿vale la pena? – Jake sonrió con añoranza y asintió

- cada maldita pelea – respondió. Nessie lo empujó con su hombro en un gesto de "deja-de-hablar-y-ve-tras-ella". No debió hacerlo dos veces.

Besó el tope de su cabeza y comenzó a correr en búsqueda de Leah. Hoy iban a aclarar las cosas, así tuviese que amarrarla a un árbol y obligarla a escuchar.

Maldita vejiga.

Leah se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando en agua correr, en agua pasar, en tomar agua, en cualquier estupidez que le ayudara a su vejiga a trabajar, la muy maldita se había tomado unas vacaciones sin dar aviso y ahora no quería soltar ni una gota. Justo ahora cuando necesitaba urgente que funcionara.

Se sentó frustrada en el colchón verde que cubría el suelo del bosque, deben ser los nervios, no encontraba otra explicación, si, no toma mucha agua diaria, y si, quizás está un poco deshidratada por tanto correr… pero demonios, el 97% del cuerpo está hecho de agua, ella solo necesita un jodido chorro. Que caiga justo sobre el maldito palito blanco guardado en su palma derecha.

Increíble como una cosa tan pequeña puede ser tan intimidante, la miraba y se le revolvía el estomago. Su vida podía cambiar radicalmente con la respuesta que salga aquí. Claro, siempre que logre orinar un poco. ¿Qué se suponía iba a pasar ahora? supuestamente todo acabó, bueno, al menos para Jakob, su misión era encontrar a Renesme y la hibrido ahora está sana y salva en brazos de papá colmillos. Lo que significa que su misión también había acabado, estaba aquí para mantener el culo de Jakob sano y lo hizo.

¿Entonces qué?

Nahuel sigue DEA*, pero eso no era asunto de ellos. Se podía ir ¿verdad? Parte de si pedía a gritos que se fueran, estaba tan jodidamente cansada, pero su lado racional sabía la verdad. No se irían. Buscarían a Nahuel, Jakob lo buscaría porque Nessie lo buscaría y, obviamente, no puede dejarla sola y desprovista de un perro guardaespaldas. Entones ella tendrá que… que…

Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeera….

Si la máquina de tortura en su palma marcaba sus rayitas positivas… no podría acompañar a Jakob, ¿de qué manera? No puede exponer al niño a peleas, ni a ella misma a estrés, podría perderlo, y los primeros tres meses son…

Ok. Paremos justo allí.

Mala dirección de pensamientos. No está embarazada. No está embarazada. No está embarazada… mientras repetía ese mantra en su cabeza llevó una de sus manos a su vientre. Con la otra tomo su cabello y lo alejó de su cuello para intentar bajar el calor.

Dejó que su mente vagara por un minuto. Ella con un niño en brazos, un pedacito de sí misma acompañándola el resto de su vida, tomando su mano y abrazándola, dándole el amor incondicional que solo un niño sabe dar, y ella amando a ese pequeño más que a nada. Más que a Jakob. Soltó su cabello y palmeó su vientre con ambas manos. Ella como mamá, un diminuto ser humano posiblemente creándose en su interior, que dependerá de ella por completo y… nunca más estaría sola.

Miró el test de embarazo y de un momento a otro dejó de ser tan amenazante. Se volvió una oportunidad. Quizás la única oportunidad de sentirse completa. Para siempre. Se levantó de golpe, tenía que orinar. Necesitaba agua, ahora. Justo ahora.

- mierda de calor – se quejó volviendo a levantar su cabello para despejar el cuello. Estaba segura que había una laguna o rio por aquí, había escuchado el sonido cuando corría hacia el pueblo.

Se giró a la derecha y comenzó a correr, agradeciendo el viento en su cuerpo, y pensando en que el agua, justo ahora, sería un sueño divino, bajaría el calor y le daría la respuesta.

Agua. Ahora.

Ho vamos…. Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Leah estaba sentada a la orilla una laguna, completamente desnuda, abrazando sus rodillas y dejando que el agua cubriera hasta sus hombros. Llevaba quizás diez minutos allí, tomando la refrescante agua natural, bañándose y bajando el calor infernal que la cubría… y aun nada. Su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar como debía. Ya ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que había orinado. Hizo una nota mental de comenzar a tomar más agua, quizás por eso tenía tanto calor, estaba malditamente deshidratada, quizás por eso también su mal humor.

Apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas y cerró los ojos. No había podido dejar de pensar en tener un hijo. Incluso, ahora le daba lo mismo quien fuera el padre. Si era Gabriel sería toda una bendición, estaba segura que él no se quedaría a buscar a Nahuel y se iría con ella, sería un gran padre, y llegaría a amarlo con el tiempo. Si era el idiota violador… a la mierda. Tendría al niño y lo criaría olvidándose del hombre que era un maldito. Ya encontraría que decirle cuando creciera.

Un niño… maldita sea. Algo de ella, algo suyo dentro de todo el mundo que la rodeaba y que no sentía como propio. Su pequeño pedacito de cielo…

Se hundió en el agua nuevamente. Este debía ser el día más caluroso del año en Brasil. Quizás son las hormonas del embarazo. No pudo evitar sonreír, bien, esto del embarazo estaba comenzando a gust…

Un golpe en su interior paró su pensamiento.

- Ho no… no, no, no – se puso de pie y llevó su mano entre sus piernas. Sangre entre sus dedos – no por favor… - se encorvó sobre si misma cuando la primera oleada de dolor le golpeó el vientre. El aire escapó de sus pulmones mientras su abdomen se contraía exigiendo aquello que podía calmarla. La agonía le dio un respiro y disminuyó su intensidad, se levantó con calma y respiró profundamente. No podía ser cierto, estos dolores eran el celo, su periodo de celo estaba de vuelta. Y ella no quería… no quería…

Caminó hacia la orilla para tomar el bolso, iba a mitad de camino cuando el dolor azotó su espina dorsal haciendo que se doblara. Cayó de rodillas sobre el agua.

- por favor… Dios – esto era terrible, el último día siempre era el peor, siempre era el más doloroso, el más… torturador. El calor recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza quemándola por dentro. Era como si todas sus tripas decidieran contraerse al mismo tiempo y tirar de sus fibras nerviosas como si se tratara de un elástico – no – las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba sintiendo la perdida de algo que nunca estuvo segura de tener – no… lo quiero… yo quiero al niño… por favor… - mientras se retorcía con un dolor que estaba calcinándola se dijo internamente la verdad. Nunca estuvo embarazada. Nunca hubo un pedazo de cielo en su vientre. Nunca habría un pequeño ser que la amaría de modo incondicional… estaba sola. Con dolores, agonizando. Completamente sola.

Era su única oportunidad, y ya no estaba. Se dejó caer en la arena y sentir el dolor. Otro golpe hizo que doblase su espalda hacia afuera. Mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro dejó que la agonía la torturara, después de todo, una parte de si sintió como si lo mereciese

¿Dónde demonios está?

Todo rastro de la esencia de Leah había desaparecido, lo cual se estaba volviendo desesperante, no era la primera vez que se esfumaba así como si nada.

Llevaba al menos media hora buscándola, y tenía la impresión de que estaría otros 30 minutos tras ella. Pero no le importaba demasiado, no dejaría de buscarla, así fuera tuviese que vagar por todo el día o toda la semana. Tenía que decirle todo lo que estaba en su pecho, Jakob se encontraba increíblemente liviano, como si se hubiese desecho de una carga enorme. Con Nessie de vuelta estaba mucho más tranquilo. Si, aun quedaba buscar a Nahuel, pero no era algo que le quitase horas de sueño. Si lo hacía era solo porque Nessie se lo pedía

_Leah no irá contigo_, dijo la voz de su consciencia. Y no pudo decir nada contra eso, demonios, Leah vino con él solo por un favor a Edward, para rescatar a su hija, ahora que estaba hecho, volvería a San Francisco… y ¿él se quedaría aquí? Detuvo sus pasos y comenzó a pensar bien en que haría. Si hablaba con Leah y le declaraba amor eterno, ella obviamente no le creería, le sacaría la imprimación en cara y lo mandaría lejos. O, quizás le pida que se vaya con ella… ¿y qué dirá él?

Puso una mano en su cadera y la otra la llevó a sus labios, rozando el inferior con su pulgar. La pregunta era extremadamente buena, e igual de segura. Porque aparecería en la conversación, tan seguro como que se llamaba Jakob Black.

¿Qué mierda le diría? Es una decisión importante, porque por un lado está la mujer de su vida, con quien quiere pasar el resto de su existencia y más… y por el otro está su imprimación, a la cual no amaba, pero genéticamente era importante, además de quererla mucho…

Sonrió, la respuesta era más que obvia.

Arrugó el ceño e inspiró con fuerza. Leah. Si, era el aroma de ella, débil, pero estaba. Se concentró para saber de dónde venía, su pecho latió con anticipación, quería verla. Sus ansias eran como si llevará años sin poner sus ojos en ella. Ridículo.

Comenzó a correr con ganas renovadas, si, se moría de ganas de verla, aunque la conversación que se acercaba no iba a ser fácil. Quería verla, abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, quería…

Ok… esto no se lo esperaba.

Leah estaba desnuda, acurrucada contra una roca, doblada sobre sí misma, las manos hechas un puño y su piel sudorosa y blanca. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía que estuviese sufriendo. Jakob quedó plantado en su lugar, paralizado por el miedo.

- ¿Leah? – ella giró su cabeza con rapidez, como si estuviese asustada.

- no… sal… sal… Ho mierda… - dio un paso hacia ella cuando vio que arrugaba el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor. Leah soltó un quejido que retumbó en el pecho de Jakob.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? – dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero Leah se encogió más en su lugar, intentando hacerse más pequeña, quiso pensar que era debido al dolor y no por él – Leah dime que pasa

- vete – soltó en un gemido – no, no te… acerques… Jakob…

- no seas idiota, algo te duele, ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Leah levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en él. Esos ojos miel que tanto amaba lo miraron con dolor, con un dolor y una vergüenza enorme. Entonces lo supo – celo

- largo – lanzó Leah ocultando su rostro. Jakob se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Nunca la había visto tan indefensa, como un animal herido, encorvado para intentar que doliera menos. Era impresionante ver como movía sus piernas de forma convulsiva. Pero lo peor fue cuando ella gritó de dolor para después sollozar, sintió como su pecho se rompía al verla sufrir de esa forma, como si le doliera a él.

Nunca se imaginó que el celo fuera así de malo, su mente siempre maquinó la idea de que era una ola de feromonas que calentaba a cualquiera y te llevaba a tener sexo por doquier, por eso Leah había terminado con Gabriel entre sus piernas. Pero mierda, viendo esto así, acostarse con alguien era algo meramente analgésico, si no lo hacías… terminabas como ahora, sufriendo un dolor agónico… por eso el medicamento, por eso la dosis de fentanilo como para dormir una ballena azul… era eso o violarse a la mitad de los hombres.

_Eres una mierda de hombre_, le susurró su conciencia. Ella intentó explicarle y él se dejó cegar por los celos.

- para – la escuchó susurrar, por un momento pensó que se refería a él – basta, no quiero más… por favor basta… - el dolor, le habla al dolor, o quizás a su cuerpo, o al cabrón hijo de puta del destino.

- dime como puedo ayudarte – se acercó más, pero se detuvo cuando Leah apuntó hacia el bosque.

- bolso… - vio una mancha verde oscuro entre el pasto que rodeaba la laguna, cuando lo tuvo en su mano fue donde Leah y se agachó a un par de metros, ella estaba quieta como la piedra a su espalda, con una respiración superficial y el cuerpo brillante por el sudor, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no enfocarse en sus pechos desnudos, estaban hinchados y con las puntas rozadas oscuro, brillantes y hermosos… intentó, pero obviamente no logró hacerlo. Lea giró su rostro hacia él interrumpiendo su concentración – dentro está el fentanilo, pon todos en una jeringa y…

- entendí – interrumpió, con manos temblorosas abrió el bolso y… bien, esto tampoco se lo esperaba. La caja con el test de embarazo salió a recibirlo gritándole por atención. Estaba en primera plana y lo hizo dudar, al menos hasta que Leah soltó un quejido alarmante. Ignoró la cajita y se apresuró con el medicamento. Nunca lo había hecho, pero había visto demasiadas series médicas como para no saber cómo mierda se ponía un medicamento en una jeringa. Quedaban 5 ampollas y todas las ocupó. Se acercó a Leah con cuidado mientras ella se retorcía por una nueva ola de dolor.

Jakob sintió como si cuerpo respondía, de la nada una gruesa erección golpeo el frente de sus pantalones como si dijera _"oye cabrón, llevo demasiado tiempo en desuso"_. Arrugó su ceño, ¿Quién en su jodida salud mental tenía una erección frente a una mujer desnuda sufriendo? Tenía que estar enfermo…

- son las hormonas – susurró Leah con voz cansada – estás muy cerca… yo… - aguantó la respiración por unos segundos y apretó los dientes antes de seguir, la voz que salió de su garganta era ronca – si me tocas no hay vuelta atrás… quedarás atrapado por todo esto… y, Ho mierda – Jakob aguantó la respiración viendo como Leah cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sus manos tomaron la arena y la guardaron en su palma con poder, intentó pensar en la vez en que él había sentido algún dolor inmenso, solo pudo recordar aquella vez en que, por salvarla, un vampiro había roto muchos huesos de su cuerpo. ¿Será un dolor parecido? ¿Será peor? – aléjate

- ¿Por qué?

- no quiero que te atrape…

- ¿Por qué no? yo te puedo ayudar…

- no – interrumpió Leah mirándolo con seriedad, una punzada de rabia cruzó su pecho ¿Por qué él no podía pero Gabriel si?

- ¿llamo a Gabriel entonces? – Leah gruñó en su dirección mostrando los colmillos y con un movimiento rápido intentó quitarle la jeringa, pero él fue más rápido

- dame la puta medicina y terminemos con esto – Jakob se mantuvo en su lugar – por favor… por favor Jakob… no... Jesucristo… esto duele, no… no tienes idea cuanto… eso me nockea por horas y todo… mierda… todo acaba… por favor Jakob – cuando los ojos de Leah lo miraron suplicante su pecho de rompió en pedazos, pero fueron las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos lo que quebraron cualquier rastro de rabia, celos y dudas. Tenía que ayudarla, como fuese.

- dame tu brazo

- gracias – susurró – gracias…

Mientras tomaba la liga del bolso y se preparaba mentalmente para poner una ajuga en la vena de la mujer que amaba todo lo que estaba pasando se repetía como una película en su cabeza. Tenía entre sus manos la calma de Leah, el poder de quitar su dolor… y se sentía tan vacio. Como si no fuese correcto hacerlo de esa manera, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Esto era rápido y lo que ella pedía. Como ella quería ser calmada. Su opinión no debería importar… ¿Verdad?

Se giró hacia ella y…

- no te acerques

- ¿Cómo mierda pretendes que te ponga esto sin acercarme?

- en el muslo – Leah movió su pierna enseñando la zona interna de esta, Jakob tragó en seco e ignoró la dolorosa erección que reclamaba por atención – aquí – señaló el sitio donde debía enterrar la aguja – en noventa grados, sin pen…. Pensarlo… solo entierra hasta el fondo – lo intentó, en verdad intentó no pensar en esa frase bajo una arista morbosa. Falló – Jakob…

- si – estiró el brazo con los ojos fijos en el punto donde debía poner la ajuga, puso la jeringa justo arriba. Y la bajó.

Y la bajó.

Ok, no estaba funcionando, su mente decía abajo, pero su mano no se movía.

- Jakob – la miró a ella y luego la jeringa. Como Leah se retorcía por el dolor, como la punta de la ajuga brillaba a la luz del sol. La imagen se le hizo asquerosa.

- no puedo – alejó la ajuga negando – lo siento, no puedo

- joder Jakob, me duele por un demonio… dame eso, lo haré yo – antes de que pudiese moverse él lo tiró lejos cayendo en alguna parte del bosque – no, no, ¡no! - intentó levantarse, pero al parecer nuevamente el dolor estaba atacando, se quedó en su sitio temblando, con cada musculo tenso

- si esto del celo es natural en ti, te calmaras naturalmente entonces

- no…

- dame una sola razón de porque no

- porque… - movió las piernas frotándolas entre sí, se curvó mas sobre sí misma – son las hormonas… tu…. Dios… tú no quieres… las hormonas…

- ¿piensas que estoy aquí por las hormonas y no porque quiero estarlo? – Leah asintió con debilidad – eres idiota mujer, no es así

- no lo sabes

- si lo sé. Quiero. Te quiero a ti, ahora mismo… déjame ayudarte… déjame tocarte Leah, muero por hacerlo – tendió una mano en su dirección

- no hay marcha atrás después – susurró ella con los ojos brillante por las lagrimas

- incluso si te pusiera esa aguja, no quiero dar marcha atrás contigo – Leah abrió los ojos sorprendida, justo un segundo antes de que Jakob acortara la distancia y la besara.

Si… no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba esto hasta que logró besarla. Tantas emociones juntas en una sola acción, tantas explosiones en su pecho solo porque sus labios se tocaron… y cuando profundizó las cosas… notable. Así de de simple. En esos momento a Jakob le hubiese gustado ser un poeta, o quizás un poco mas romántico, para así describir con palabras bonitas y rimadas todas las emociones que sentía… pero lamentablemente solo era Jakob. Y por más que intentara, en su cabeza solo podía pensar en que estaba en casa. Se sentía tan malditamente bien, tan correcto, para él esto era lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida, besarla, abrazarla, hacerle el amor. Podría caerse el mundo a pedazos, y si Leah estaba allí… al demonio, todo estaría bien.

Que increíble todo lo que puede decirte un simple beso….

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió la mano de Leah acariciando su cuello, gimió ante el toque. Su cuerpo se acercó a ella hasta quedar en el suelo, fue inevitable que sus manos recorrieran la cintura de Leah, bajaran por la cadera y acariciaran su muslo dando vueltas bajo su rodilla. En un fluido movimiento ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, y se sentía maravilloso.

Soltó un gemido audible cuando el sexo caliente y húmedo de Leah rozó su notable erección por sobre la ropa. Bajo una mano por su espalda desnuda y empujó contra él cuando llegó a sus glúteos. Ambas manos la agarraron y empujaron. Otra vez. Otra vez.

Leah gimió sobre su boca. Y él casi se corre allí mismo. Con más valor por esto subió sus manos hasta sus senos, rozó los pezones con los pulgares haciendo que se retorciera bajo su toque. La acarició por todas partes, besó todo aquello que estaba a su alcance, cuello, hombros, pechos, y ella parecía encantada, gimiendo, enterrando los dedos en su cabello para tirar de él, sin dolor apa…

- mierda – Jakob detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo cuando las piernas de Leah se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas, se encogió sobre si misma soltando su cuello, un quejido lastimero salió de su garganta. Jakob se preocupó

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó sin saber donde tocar – Leah dime que hago, dime que…

- tócame, solo… mierda… solo tócame Jakob, por favor, tócame – no esperó a que lo repitiera, se giró para ponerla con su espalda en el suelo y volvió su boca a la suya. Mientras le acariciaba la lengua, se deshizo de sus pantalones. Suspiró cuando su erección estuvo libre. Quería enterrarse en Leah en el segundo siguiente, pero aguantó, ella tendría placer, mas placer del que podría aguantar antes de que él se corriera.

Llevó una mano entre las piernas de Leah y comenzó a acariciar, ella convulsionó bajo sus dedos gimiendo su nombre durante el orgasmo. No pudo evitar sonreír, así es como tenía que ser, ella gimiendo su nombre, de nadie más, solo su nombre, gracias a su cuerpo, a sus caricias, a sus besos. Así es como tenía que ser. Así es como tiene que ser.

No se detuvo, sus dedos aun se movían en círculos sobre su clítoris, prolongando las olas de placer que recorrían el cuerpo de Leah, introdujo dos dedos y lo movió.

- sí, así… así – gemía ella con voz ronca. Jakob llevó la boca hacia su cuello y la besó como a ella le gustaba, justo en la curva y hacia atrás, llevando sus dientes dando suaves mordidas. Su cuerpo instintivamente subía y bajaba sobre Leah, acariciándose a si mismo con la cadera de ella, gruñía por el placer, por saber que la mujer bajo su cuerpo era Leah, por tenerla finalmente donde quería, donde había deseado tenerla desde hace tanto tiempo.

Cuando Leah buscó sus labios para besarlo, su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más, se acomodó entre sus piernas y lentamente comenzó a entrar. Gimió alto. O quizás fue Leah. No lo sabía con certeza. Se movió hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta la empuñadura, se quedó allí un segundo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de Leah rodeándolo, entonces comenzó a moverse, el roce por alguna razón era más intenso de lo que recordaba, gimió desde el fondo de su garganta por el placer. Se levantó y apoyó sobre sus rodillas, aun dentro de su mujer tomó sus caderas y comenzó a empujar, Leah se aferró a la tierra sobre su cabeza mientras era movida por él.

Mierda, cuanto la había extrañado, estar dentro de su cuerpo, sintiéndose completo, había echado de menos el calor que lo rodeaba cuando hacían el amor, extrañaba sus ojos cerrados y aquella mueca sensual en su boca cuando él se movía en círculos estando enterrado en su interior, o el movimiento de sus pechos cuando empujaba o… eso… Leah justo en ese momento había abierto sus ojos fijándolos en él, una sonrisa pequeña se posó en sus labios antes de volver a contorsionarlos por el placer. Eso había extrañado más que nada, el brillo en los ojos miel de Leah y esa sonrisa que decía lo bien que estaba todo, lo bien que se sentía, lo bien que todo podría ir en un futuro si solo se mantenían así.

Sin dejar de bombear llevó una mano al pecho de Leah y apretó son suavidad, ella llevó sus manos cubriendo la suya y su pecho desnudo. Jakob soltó un gruñido bajo. Movió su mano, sus dedos nuevamente haciendo círculos sobre el clítoris. Podía sentir como los músculos internos de ella se tensaban mas, Jakob apretó la mandíbula cuando Leah llegó al orgasmo. No dejó de moverse. Se agachó apoyando los antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Leah y continuó el vaivén. Sintió como las manos de Leah lo rodeaban, una de ellas enterrando las uñas en su espalda baja, la otra con los dedos enterrados en su cabello. Los gemidos y jadeos dichos directamente sobre su oído, las sensaciones aumentadas al máximo. Se sentía increíble, la fuerza de sus brazos y la contracción de su abdomen con cada embestida, recibido por movimientos pélvicos de Leah… enterrándose con profundidad… siendo envuelto por su calor… Dios, la amaba, la extrañaba… la añoranza de ella era emborrachadora.

Los gemidos de Leah se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y roncos

- Dios Jakob – jadeó antes de que volviera a explotar. Y él lo hizo con ella.

Leah intentó respirar más lento, pero se le hacia un poco imposible. Estaba malditamente agotada. Le dolían todos los sitios correctos, como la zona interna de los muslos, o la espalda baja, su cuello ardía y estaba segura que tenía más de una marca en ella. Se estiró con cierta desconfianza por el posible dolor que podría sentir, pero nada pasó. El celo finalmente había acabado. Y qué manera de pasarlo.

Se estiró sobre la superficie mullida y miró el cielo nocturno. Fue inevitable comenzar a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. El tercer día de celo siempre era el peor, duraba horas, malditas, largas e interminables horas, normalmente las pasaba durmiendo gracias a las drogas. Pero hoy no, hoy Jakob estuvo a su lado cada segundo. Sonrió al recordar lo tierno que había sido, como le preguntaba si estaba bien, si aun dolía, como acarició su cabello después de la primera vez que lo hicieron… o después de la quinta… hora. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos tuvo, o de cuantas veces lo hicieron. Todo lo que sabía es que era temprano cuando él la encontró tirada a un lado del lago, y ahora era bien entrada la noche. su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar como él estuvo dispuesto a montarla cada vez que ella lo pedía, incluso si se encontraba demasiado cansado siquiera para moverse.

Se removió sobre el improvisado colchón en el que estaba, Jakob en algún momento desapareció y al volver solo la cargó en brazos y la trajo donde estaba ahora. Había hecho una cama con hojas grandes y quizás que más cosas. Estaba cómoda y tapada con una hoja del porte de un camión, ¿de dónde la saco? Ni idea.

Se sentía tan bien, tan calmada y con una paz que no experimentaba hace demasiado tiempo. Estaba ignorando intencionalmente a esa voz en su cabeza que le recordaba el hecho de que Jakob aun estaba imprimado de otra persona y que lo más posible es que se quedara en este país para cuidarla. Leah había tomado una decisión, se iría. Ya no importaba si estaba embarazada o no, se iría de todos modos, era lo mejor para ella, necesitaba tiempo lejos, tiempo sin cosas sobre naturales, ni transformaciones o problemas.

- otra ronda si me dices que piensas – Leah sonrió cuando lo vio llegar con frutas entre sus manos, pensó que bromeaba cuando le dijo que iría a buscar algo para que comiera – lamento no haber encontrado algo mejor, pero la fruta es buena

- lo es – afirmó ella – y se sincero, me darías otra ronda incluso si me mantengo callada

- si te doy otra ronda no serías capaz de mantenerte callada – dijo Jakob metiéndose bajo la "manta", esa sonrisa canalla en su rostro lo hacía ver más joven.

- sigue diciéndotelo, quizás un día te lo creas

- ¿me estás desafiando Leah Clearwater? – ella le sonrió

- si yo quisiera mi boca no suelta ni si quiera un gemido – vio como los ojos de Jakob se oscurecían y aquel brillo perverso aparecía en sus ojos. Dejó la fruta a un lado

- no debiste decir eso

Leah perdió.

Allí estaban, mirando las estrellas en un cielo negro, con Leah recostada sobre su pecho y su cabello esparcido sobre su hombro. Estaba tan jodidamente feliz que comenzar a hablar de lo que deberían hablar le encogía el estomago, con Leah nunca se sabe si todo terminará en peleas o en la cama.

- ¿Qué cambió? – la voz de Leah quebró el silencio, de pronto le sonó mas como un grito que el simple susurro

- ¿a qué te refieres? – sabía que era, pero se hizo el tonto, Leah se acomodó para apoyar el mentón sobre su pecho, Jakob bajó la mirada y enfocó esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban, podía notar aun el brillo debido a lo que habían hecho.

- hasta hace unas horas no nos hablábamos, ahora estamos aquí abrazados… me sostienes como si fuese a escapar

- temo que lo hagas – Leah achicó los ojos en una mirada sospechosa

- deja las palabras bonitas y dime las cosas directamente – se quedó mirándola un poco antes de hablar

- entendí lo del celo

- ¿Por qué? – interrumpió

- déjame terminar – Leah asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó mas para escucharlo – no te estoy culpando de nada, pero nunca me contaste lo del celo, nunca me dijiste que tu cuerpo cambiaba y las hormonas y todo eso, entonces cuando te vi en ese techo con otro hombre… me volví loco Leah, yo solo… no había escusa suficientemente buena para calmar mi rabia… después saliste con el tema del celo y lo encontré ridículo ¿Quién demonios tiene un periodo de celo? Escusa barata y falta de imaginación – Leah lo miró con el ceño fruncido – no te enojes – dijo Jakob pasando el pulgar por ese sitio – solo te estoy contando cómo me sentí en ese momento. Otro hombre te había tocado y eso… me rompió. Mi temperamento es explosivo, lo sabes, y no te quería ver porque todo lo que veía era a Gabriel besándote… estuve días perdido, Mara ya no me aguantaba – Jakob sonrió ante el recuerdo de la vampira mirándolo con ojos furiosos, ignoró adrede a Priscila

- ¿Qué cambió? – Leah lo miraba con atención, él acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y después lo pasó por su labio inferior

- cuando desperté en esa cabaña, Edward echo mierda sobre mí, literalmente, restregó en mi rostro que era un maldito hijo de puta por cómo te traté y yo no podía creerle, si estabas en periodo de celo ¿Por qué no liberaste toda esa… locura conmigo? - Leah lo miraba atento - ¿Por qué con Gabriel? Además, mierda, tenias todo ese jodido medicamento en el bolso, si no te estabas drogando debiste usarla para el dolor, Gabriel no era un analgésico por lo que sabía – Jakob levantó un dedo deteniendo a Leah de interrumpirlo – entonces, recordé que esa noche nosotros discutimos, y quien tenía el bolso era yo… y si todo lo que decías era verdad… Gabriel estaba en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado… dudo que él lo vea de esa manera

- ahora me crees

- te creía antes de verte hoy… o ayer, no sé qué hora es.

- entiendo – susurró Leah sin mirarlo a los ojos. Jakob se preocupó

- dime qué piensas- se mantuvo en silencio demasiado tiempo, tanto que él pensó que ya no iba a responder

- tengo emociones que no se entienden entre si, por una parte quiero levantarme de aquí, ponerme la ropa y caminar hacia el aeropuerto más cercano – Jakob se tensó – la búsqueda terminó, y sinceramente no tengo intensiones de quedarme a ver cómo termina la historia con Nahuel, lo que vine a hacer está hecho y no tengo nada que hacer aquí

- ¿por otra parte? – _por favor que haya otra parte, por favor…_

- por otra parte, no quiero salir de esta burbuja, estoy… en paz aquí mismo, tapados con hojas y mirando el cielo

- podemos extender esto cuanto…

- no, no podemos – le interrumpió Leah – es otra parte de todo esto, por mucho que me encuentre bien aquí contigo, esto no es el normal de las cosas, es solo un break, un tiempo de descanso para toda la mierda que nos pasa… tú lo sabes

- no quiero dejar esto

- tampoco quieres dejar a Nessie – Jakob se sorprendió de que la llamara por su apodo, al parecer Leah notó su extrañeza – estoy en la nube post orgasmos, no te acostumbres a mi tono suave

- ¿nube pos orgasmos? – preguntó él sonriendo

- enfócate – respondió también con una sonrisa, la cual no duró mucho – mira Jakob, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado… bueno, no mucho, pero lo he pensado, y no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nada me ata a este país… me iré en el primer vuelo que encuentre a San Francisco

- no, tú no te irás – respondió Jakob de modo inmediato, su pecho de pronto se encogió dificultándole respirar

- no te estoy preguntando – Leah lo miraba seria, intentó calmarse

- entonces me iré contigo

- ¿lo harás? – _¿lo haré? _ Se pregunto a sí mismo con la misma sorpresa que ella tenía en su rostro, abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar, Leah bufó, la decepción clara en su rostro – obvio que no, no te mientas

- no te alejes de mi Leah – rogó – no podría soportar estar lejos de ti, no otra vez

- nunca he estado cerca de ti Jakob – comenzó a desesperarse cuando ella se levantó, en otro momento habría apreciado la espalda y trasero de Leah desnuda, ahora estaba demasiado aterrado para pensar en algo así, se levantó de golpe cuando vio que ella tomaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse, rápidamente se puso sus pantalones y se acercó

- espera – tomó su brazo y la giró – espera, no tomes decisiones apresuradas

- créeme, lo he pensado lo suficiente

- no, escucha, cuando te dije que no puedo estar otra vez sin ti hablo totalmente enserio, Leah, te amo más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar, estoy harto de todo esto, de que peleemos, de que hayan otras personas entre nosotros, de que no confiemos… mierda, estoy harto de no poder tomarte la mano mientras caminamos Leah… yo te amo, cada maldita cosa tuya, cuando eres amable, que es poco, y cuando eres insoportable, que es el resto del tiempo… solo… dame una oportunidad Leah, déjame demostrarte que podemos estar juntos, no te vayas – rogó apretando sus manos. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y muchas emociones en su rostro. No hablaba, y Jakob comenzaba a imaginarse que ella solo pensaba en la mejor forma de mandarlo a la mierda – di algo que me estás volviendo loco

- lo intentamos antes Jakob, en San francisco, lo intentamos y… seis días después me dejaste allá, hecha pedazos… no quiero pasar por lo mismo

- no pasará, dame una oportunidad Leah, sé que me equivoqué, que hice mal las cosas y que no debo defenderme con el tema de la imprimación

- ese es el problema Jake, estás imprimado, y puedo entender que sea algo imposible de evitar…

- lo haré, encontraré la forma de evitarla – Leah lo miró sin creerle – no sé cómo, pero sé que puedo hacerlo – ella sin apartar la mirada sacó su mano de las suyas

- Dios, me voy a poner toda cursi aquí – suspiró profundo antes de hablar – te amo Jakob, y creo que siempre lo voy a hacer, lo que es terrible, porque nunca estaré segura si tu amor por mi durará un año o diez, o si todo se acabará el día en que Renesme decida tenerte en su vida como algo más que su amigo… las cosas no se van a arreglar solo porque estuvimos por un par de horas envueltos en una burbuja… no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de creer lo que me dices, pero no puedo

- déjame probarte que es verdad – rogó él – no me dejes, por favor – Leah lo miró con dolor, y entonces hizo la cosa más impredecible, lo abrazo. De la anda rodeó su cintura ocultando su rostro en su pecho. En lugar de sentirse bien, Jakob lo sintió como una despedida, y no quería. No podía separarse de ella. Devolvió el abrazo casi con desesperación

- te amo tanto Jakob… que decirte adiós me mata

- no lo hagas entonces – Leah apretó su abrazo un segundo antes de alejarse

- lo siento, pero no puedo… solo… no puedo hacerlo – cuando se giró y comenzó a caminar, Jakob sintió todo el peso de la desesperación sobre su pecho. Esto no podía pasar, no podía perderla, no ahora, no después de darse cuenta que realmente la necesita a su lado.

- espera, espera – pidió siguiéndola - ¿quieres una demostración de que te quiero solo a ti? Leah, ¿la quieres? – Ella se detuvo y se giró para verlo, la duda plantada en su rostro - ¿quieres saber que soy tuyo sin importar lo que pase? ¿Qué te amo aunque estemos peleados y tú me mandes a la mierda muchas veces durante un día? – se mantuvo callada, esperando. Jakob no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba decidido, quizás no era el momento adecuado, pero si era una idea que se le había cruzado por la mente más de una vez… y a la mierda cualquier pensamiento racional, quería hacerlo y no se dio cuenta hasta este momento. Se acercó a Leah y estando frente a ella se arrodilló.

- ¿pero qué mierda? – dijo ella arrugando el ceño con una mezcla de incertidumbre y sorpresa

- Leah Clearwater… cásate conmigo

_**C han chan chan…. Revis? Plis ^^**_

_**- CGH: es una hormona que aparece durante el embarazo, es la que detecta el test en la orina. **_

_**- DEA: desaparecido en acción. **_


	26. Encuentros

**Capitulo 26**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: encuentros

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Sad – Marron 5

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

… _y a la mierda cualquier pensamiento racional, quería hacerlo y no se dio cuenta hasta este momento. Se acercó a Leah y estando frente a ella se arrodilló. _

_- ¿pero qué mierda? – dijo ella arrugando el ceño con una mezcla de incertidumbre y sorpresa_

_- Leah Clearwater… cásate conmigo _

- ¿Qué?

- eso, te quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida y asegurarme de que tu sabes que soy tuyo por el resto de tuya… así que cásate conmigo.

- tu humor es un asco – respondió Leah dando un paso hacia atrás. Jakob se levantó para acercarse. Podía ver en sus ojos como no le creía ni un poco, claro, además de la sorpresa y ese brillo de quiero-patearte-el-culo que siempre tiene.

- no es una broma, hablo totalmente en serio, cásate conmigo.

- deja de repetir esa mierda – una punzada de dolor le atravesó, _ella no te cree_, se dijo a sí mismo, _debes intentarlo con más fuerza._

- no es una mierda Leah, solo deja de intentar encontrarle sentido a todo y créeme

- no seas imbécil, ¿Cómo demonios te quieres casar? – Su voz comenzó a sonar histérica – estamos en medio de un bosque, en un sitio perdido de Brasil… y no hay iglesia ni testigos… y no tengo la ropa… Seth te molerá a palos si sabe que me casé sin estar presente y…

- shh – tomó su cara intentando calmarla, Leah de pronto se veía demasiado indefensa – todo se puede arreglar, si quieres a Seth y una iglesia y testigos te daré todo eso – pasó su mano por su cabello con ternura – te daré lo que quieras Leah… lo que quieras… - se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mientras ella calmaba su respiración. Quería besarla, abrazarla y volver bajo esas ramas para hacerla suya durante lo que quedara de noche, Dios, se moría por un beso.

- no – dijo Leah sacudiendo su cabeza y alejándose de Jakob, cerró sus ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos la cordura había vuelto – no, seamos realistas Black, no puedo casarme contigo, eso no arreglará ninguno de los problemas que tenemos ahora, solo agregará mas a nuestras eterna lista.

- podemos…

- ¡deja de decir que podemos! Mierda, despierta por un demonio, estás jodidamente imprimado y yo estoy jodidamente jodida aquí, porque, adivina que, yo podría imprimarme también – se quedó parado allí mismo, eso nunca lo había pensado, siempre el del problema había sido él… pero que le dijera que ella podría olvidarlo por alguien… le iba a comenzar un dolor de cabeza – no lo habías pensado ¿verdad? – No esperó respuesta – eres un niño impulsivo Jakob, impulsivo y terco y…

- te querré tanto tiempo como pueda tenerte – Leah lo quedó mirando, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado – si te vas a imprimar… bueno… a la mierda, no puedo luchar contra eso, pero si lucharé para que te acuerdes que me amas y te amaré tanto como pueda hasta que ese momento llegue.

- estás demente.

- es bastante probable.

- no podemos casarnos.

- dame un sí y lo haré pasible – silencio nuevamente. Jakob aguantaba la respiración viendo como la duda se mostraba en los ojos de Leah, lo estaba pensando, realmente lo estaba pensando.

- no – dijo ella – lo siento – sintió como su pecho se oprimía mientras se alejaba. Leah se perdía entre los arboles dejándolo allí con una negativa retumbando en sus oídos. Lo habían rechazado, dejó su corazón latiendo frente a ella, palpitando… y solo lo dejó allí mientras se iba.

De un momento a otro Jakob se sintió la persona más insignificante del mundo.

.

.

.

Leah primero caminó. Después trotó. Finalmente comenzó a correr a lo que más le daban sus piernas. No llegó muy lejos al darse cuenta que nadie la seguía, entonces frenó de golpe. Sus rodillas se debilitaron de la nada haciendo que cayera al suelo, le temblaban las manos y sus ojos picaban por lagrimas contenidas. Todo lo que dijo Jakob tenía que ser una broma, una jodida broma.

¿Casarse? ¿En verdad?

Están al medio de la nada por un demonio, ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué los casaran los monos? ¿Tener a Carlise de sacerdote? Claro, tendría a muchas lindas vampiras como damas de honor y un jodido chupasangre como padrino, ¿y para que preocuparme por el vestido? Después de todo casarse en pollera y pantalones cortos sucios es igual de primoroso… bastardo arrogante… ¿Qué pensó? ¿Qué diría que si inmediatamente? ¿Qué se arrastraría después de la declaración más increíble que alguien podría haber recibido alguna vez?

Leah tomó su cabeza y negó sin poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Condenado muchacho… ponía su mundo de cabeza con solo una puta sonrisa… después de todo lo que dijo allá… su mundo había dejado de girar, porque la emoción era tan grande y contradictoria que solo colapsó y se detuvo. Era eso o volverse loca.

Tenía la sospecha que ya lo estaba.

Dios… dijo que la amaba… que encontraría la forma de olvidar la imprimación… que la enamoraría cada día… le prometió el cielo y las estrellas que siempre quiso, por primera vez Jakob se comportaba y decía exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar… y resulta que lo hizo en el peor momento posible… estúpido hombre… estúpida ella por dejar que todo la afecte tanto… debería mantenerse firme por la mierda, dijo que se iría, dijo que, sin importar lo que Jakob dijera, tomaría sus cosas y se largaría… ¿Por qué si quiera se está imaginando en una iglesia tomada de su brazo? Dios, no sabía qué hacer… quería tanto decirle que si, quería tanto decirle que no… quedarse e irse… matarlo y abrazarlo… ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué?... espera… ¿ese olor es…?

- vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí – Leah se giró justo en el momento en que un vampiro tomaba su cuello y mordía.

.

.

.

Jakob caminó hacia todos con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía pesado, como si la gravedad de la nada se hubiese vuelto mayor. Le dolía el pecho, podría decir que era debido a la negativa de Leah, pero era algo mas, un dolor agudo y punzante se había instalado hacia unos minutos y no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Los metamorfos podían tener problemas cardiacos?

- lo dudo – ignoró a Edward.

- ¿Leah ya está aquí? – pregunto ignorando el hecho de que se habían metido en su cabeza, el vampiro lo miró con duda

- pensé que estaba contigo

- no

- asumo que todas estas horas han estado juntos, ¿Por qué no lo estarían ahora? – una imagen de Leah alejándose de él pasó por su mente – ho…

- no estoy de ánimos para que me tengas lastima

- no pensaría en tenerla

- tampoco quiero un psicólogo

- me alegro porque no tengo como conseguirte uno – respondió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa. Jakob suspiró cansado. Su mente estaba llena de Leah y su pecho lleno de un dolor sordo que antes no estaba. Pasó su mano sobre su esternón sobando en un lamentable intento de calmar la presión – lo lamento – susurró el vampiro

- no más que yo

- la asustaste

- no me jodas Sherlock ¿eres siempre así de brillante? – respondió con ironía. Edward asintió intentando hacer una broma, fue un pésimo intento, pero Jakob lo apreció – no quería asustarla… quería demostrarle que la amo, al punto de cometer una locura, no sé porqué se enojó tanto…

- piensa como mujer Jakob, Leah después de todo lo es, aunque a la mayoría se le olvide – el lobo sonrió cansinamente - proponerle matrimonio cuando están en medio del bosque lejos de su hogar... no sé cómo se te ocurrió algo como eso, sinceramente, aun no sabes cómo piensa una mujer – Jakob se mantuvo en silencio. Bien, si lo pensaba fríamente… puede que el vampiro tuviese razón… - se que la tengo.

- como sea, debo verla y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

- mejor deja que ella se acerque a hablar contigo

- no lo hará - respondió de modo inmediato – la conozco, si no me acercó ella no comenzara con la…

Un ruido en el bosque interrumpió su frase. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia el sitio del cual provenía el sonido. Se distinguía la sombra de un hombre entre la oscuridad misma del bosque una noche sin luna.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Emmet en voz alta caminando para ponerse a la cabeza del grupo. Todos comenzaron a agruparse en la espera del visitante. Un vampiro.

Específicamente un Volturi.

Jakob arrugó el ceño, ¿Qué haría aquí alguien de la guardia italiana? ¿Solo? ¿Y que tenía en los brazos? todos comenzaron a juntarse a la espera del visitante, el cual caminaba tranquilo como si estuviese dando solo un jodido paseo por el parque.

- esto no pinta nada bien – susurró Emmet, varios asintieron a eso. Jakob comenzó a preocuparse, Leah estaba en algún lado del bosque, sola y con la guardia Volturi dando vueltas, porque si había uno aquí, seguro como el infierno que más hay más… Jakob se paralizó cuando la poca claridad de la noche mostró que era lo que el guardia tenía en sus brazos. Una persona. Leah.

Edward se giró con rapidez para detener a Jakob, abrazó su cintura en un intento de mantenerlo dentro del círculo. Pudo escuchar la ira en su cabeza cuando el cuerpo de Leah se vislumbro entre los brazos del guardia, él explotó junto con un gruñido de ira que retumbó entre los árboles

- ¡Emmet! – gritó por ayuda cuando Jake comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos, se iba a transformar allí mismo si no lo calmaban – Jakob cálmate – un gruñido de rabia fue la única respuesta que recibió – no seas impulsivo, él la tiene por lo que debemos actuar con precaución – le susurró, Emmet estaba tomando los hombros del licántropo mientras él continuaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Jakob se tranquilizó de golpe, Edward miró a Jasper quien estaba concentrado en ellos. Pudo notar el brillo de ira en los ojos dorados de su hermano, la cual no era propia – déjame hablar y recuperar a Leah, después puedes matarlo si quieres – eso pareció calmarlo un poco, ya que Jasper soltó un suspiro de alivio.

El vampiro estaba solo a un par de metros de todos ellos. El rostro de Leah estaba oculto en su cuello y sus manos apoyadas en su vientre, se podían ver las marcas en su cuello, la habían mordido.

- Los Cullen asumiré – dijo él, su voz clara y sin amenazas. Carlise, el más diplomático de la familia, dio un paso al frente.

- asumes correctamente, ¿tú eres?

- mi nombre es irrelevante – dijo él con un acento mezcla italiana y portuguesa. Mara achicó sus ojos para poder reconocerlo bien, a pesar de su buena vista, la oscuridad era la suficiente como para tapar los rasgos del hombre frente a ellos – estoy aquí para devolver algo que, asumo, les pertenece – agregó dando un paso al frente y saliendo de entre las sombras, su rostro quedó levemente iluminado, su rostro masculino marcado con una barba reciente, cabello rubio oscuro en risos que caían un poco sobre sus ojos… Mara lo miró detenidamente, algo en él se le hizo familiar.

- a este lo he visto antes – susurró Priscila a su lado, ella asintió. ¿De dónde?... tenía el recuerdo punzando en su cerebro, pidiendo salir a la luz… ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?... ¿Dónde?...

- ¿Qué le hiciste cabrón? – gruñó Jakob dando un paso al frente, Emmet, aun a su lado, tomo su brazo e impidió que siguiera avanzando. El vampiro Volturi suspiró, como si lo que tuviese que decir no le gustase ni en lo más mínimo.

- es una advertencia, Cayo quiere que se reúnan con é al anoche de mañana, en un claro a 20 kilómetros de aquí en dirección suroriente. Tienen que ir todos, o… o comenzaran a cazarlos uno a uno, ella – dijo poniendo a Leah en el piso, la forma en que trató su cuerpo, con tanta delicadeza y reverencia llamó la atención de varios – esta mujer es solo un ejemplo - se alejó un par de pasos. Mara continuaba mirándolo, lo conocía, y la sensación de desesperación en su pecho le instaba a encontrar la respuesta pronto.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? – Carlise se acercó al cuerpo y lo tomó en brazos mientras preguntaba.

- fue mordida por un vampiro de nuestra guardia… está paralizada, no es grave – dijo, lo último en tono confidente, Carlise lo miró con agradecimiento, el vampiro frente a él no era algo parecido al común de la guardia Volturi, había una calidez y humanidad implícitas en la forma en que miraba a los demás.

- te agradezco – el vampiro se agachó haciendo una reverencia y se volteó para marcharse. Mara de la nada sintió pánico.

- ¡espera! – exclamó saliendo del circulo en el cual estaban todos, y al cual Carlise volvía. El guardia detuvo su paso y se volteó para mirarla. Un brillo extraño brillando en sus ojos borgoña – tu nombre

- dije que mi…

- lo sé… solo… dame tu nombre – pidió Mara, no lograba entender de donde venia toda la sensación de desesperación por saber cómo se llamaba, pero tenía el presentimiento que, saberlo, la llevaría inmediatamente al recuerdo que intentaba encontrar en su cabeza. El guardia dudó mientras la observaba – por favor – pasaron algunos segundo antes de que él se volteara por completo.

- Sebastian – respondió. Mara sintió como si un balde de agua helada se hubiese dado vuelta sobre su espalda. No podía ser…

- ¿tienes apellido? – Sebastian la miró con curiosidad, ¿Por qué querría saber su apellido? No lo utilizaba hace décadas, desde el momento en que lo transformaron hace 80 años atrás. No debería responderle, pero por alguna razón, se sintió imposibilitado de negarle algo.

- tengo uno ciertamente, sin embargo es de mi época humana – miraba directo a los ojos dorados de la vampira que lo interrogaba, algo se le hacía familiar – Sebastian Baptista – Mara ahogó una exclamación mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello. No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una maldita coincidencia… no… - me retiro – dijo él repitiendo la inclinación. Un segundo después no estaba. Mara demoró un segundo antes de dar un paso en la dirección en la cual seguramente se había marchado, sin embargo una mano en su brazo la detuvo, Priscila la sostenía

- ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer? – no tuvo respuesta, porque sinceramente no la tenía, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que saber si era él en verdad o solo una mala jugada de nombres. Tenía que ir con él. Intentó soltarse del agarre de su hermana, sin embargo fue inútil, sintió como la presión aumentaba - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Mara?

- tengo que ir con él

- no, no tienes

- suéltame Priscila – su tono de voz tornándose bajo y amenazante, la gemela la miró sorprendida, ¿su hermana, su siempre tranquila centrada, tierna y coherente hermana la estaba amenazando? No quiso preguntar y soltó su brazo lentamente

- eres mi hermana… eres todo lo que tengo y no te quiero perder, piensa lo que vas a hacer - Mara no respondió, solo desapareció de su vista.

.

.

.

Mara estuvo dos minutos después en medio del bosque mirando hacia todos los sitios posibles, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente al vampiro miembro de la guardia de los Volturi. La mitad de su mente atenta a lo que estaba a su alrededor, la otra mitad vagando en sus recuerdos pasados. Era él, estaba 90% segura, no había forma en que su memoria fallara, independiente de que hubiese pasado hace ochenta años, a pesar de que la gran parte de sus recuerdos como humana estuviesen bajo una eterna nebulosa, a él lo recordaba perfectamente. Su cabello, su mirada, su sonrisa, su toque, todo de él estaba grabado en su memoria como si las cosas hubiesen pasado hace…

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – no alcanzó a voltearse cuando un brazo abrazó su cuello y una de sus manos fue inmovilizada en su espalda. Obviamente no le faltaba el aire, pero su agarre perfectamente podía separar su cabeza del cuello si aplicaba la fuerza necesaria ¿de donde había salido? Ni si quiera lo sintió llegar – aun espero una respuesta mujer – exigió apretando un poco más el agarre.

- necesito hablar contigo – susurró entre jadeos.

- ¿te mandaron los Cullen?

- no – jadeó. Bien, no necesitaba respirar. Pero debía tener aire en sus pulmones para poder sacar el habla. Sebastian aflojó un poco su agarre pero sin soltarla del todo. Mara tomó una respiración profunda, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a su espalda y solo pudo rememorar el único momento en que estuvieron juntos hace ya tantos años. Era otra época, y lo que ellos habían hecho se consideraba escandaloso y atrevido. Un beso antes del matrimonio era algo impensable en 1928. A pesar de que ellos fueran novios.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó el vampiro, susurrando directo hacia su oído, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de mara

- ¿eres de Brasil? ¿Fuiste médico en tu vida humana? ¿Estuviste…? – detuvo su pregunta cuando el cuerpo tras ella desapareció de pronto. Mara se giró encontrándolo varios metros lejos de ella.

- ¿Quién eres mujer?

- respóndeme

- no tengo porque – contradijo él, su mirada profunda pegada en ella. Sebastian la observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. ¿Quién es esta mujer que sabe tanto de mi? se preguntó. Algo la atraía de ella, pero no sabía bien que era.

- te lo estoy pidiendo por favor – dijo ella. Su voz, la recordaba de alguna parte, pero no lograba saber de qué sitio… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, ella en general se le hacía particularmente conocida. Pero era una sensación lejana, como un eco, casi como si hubiese ocurrido en otra vida – por favor - ¿Por qué quería saber cosas de su vida humana? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué iba a responderle?

- nací en Sao Paulo y si, fui medico en mi vida humana… ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti saberlo?

- Dios santo – exclamó la mujer con un mezcla de sorpresa y espanto en su rostro – no puedo creer que estés aquí… no puedo creer que – Sebastian detuvo la mano de la extraño que intento tocarlo, cruzó los metros que los separaban e intentó llevar su mano a su rostro, ahora él la tenia agarrada con fuerza de la muñeca

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó acercándola a su cuerpo

- Mara, Mara DoSantos – respondió acercándose voluntariamente. El nombre hizo eco en su mente, no era conocido para él.

- no te conozco, así que aléjate de mi – dijo empujándola con exigencia y suavidad, soltó su muñeca y dio unos paso hacia atrás.

- si me conoces, de cuando éramos humanos, nosotros – la mano de Sebastian sobre su boca la calló. Sintió su brazo rodear su cintura antes de que la arrastrara hacia la oscuridad, lo próximo que supo fue que estaba con su cuerpo atrapado entre él y un árbol. Sebastian miraba a los alrededores sin soltar su agarre. Mara siempre había visto como su gemela perdía el juicio cuando un hombre le llamaba la atención, nunca fue capaz de entenderlo, hasta ese momento, encontrarse allí, tan cerca de él, después de ocho décadas, por primera vez en su existencia como vampiro se sentía en llamas.

Los ojos borgoña de Sebastian finalmente se fijaron en ella, su mente le decía que ella era alguien importante, pero su nombre no llamaba su atención, si bien podía decir que la mujer contra su cuerpo era hermosa, no lograba identificarla de otro sitio, sin embargo, de laguna manera sabia que la conocía. Instintivamente sabía que la conocía. Lentamente sacó la mano de su boca, siendo reemplazada por sus ojos. De la nada pensó que quería besarlos. Lo cual no tenía sentido.

- será mejor que te vayas, hay mas Volturi dando vuelta y no serán caballeros contigo – debía alejarse para que la mujer se fuera, pero no lograba reunir la voluntad para hacerlo

- tú me conoces – susurró ella a centímetros de su boca – yo se que si… recuérdame Sebastian – se sintió hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz, ¿Quién era esta mujer capaz de llevarlo a un trance con solo susurrar su nombre? No se dio cuenta como su rostro poco a poco iba bajando.

Mara estiró el cuello, deseando encontrarse con los labios de Sebastian una vez más, ochenta años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo besó, fue el día de la fiesta de su compromiso, mismo día en que una banda de vampiros irrumpió en su celebración buscando alimento para recuperar fuerzas, mismo momento en que una jauría de licántropos decidía emboscarlos, sin importarles si un grupo de humanos se encontraba al medio, fue la última vez que vio a su prometido, un vampiro los separó, tomando el cuerpo del hombre del que se había enamorado y arrastrándolo lejos. Fue en el momento en que intentó seguirlo cuando otro de su especie la había tomado y clavado los dientes en su cuello. Lo próximo que supo era que se estaba quemando por dentro.

Sebastian quería besarla, sin razón alguna, solo besarla. Tocarla. O más que eso. mucho más que solo eso, su cuerpo le rogaba de forma apabullante que se clavara ene ella una y otra vez, profundamente… y no tenía ningún sentido, en todos sus años como inmortal nunca deseo a una mujer, ni a un hombre. Ninguna sensación de excitación hacia nadie, llegando a pensar, con el paso de los años, en que era un eunuco natural. Ahora estaba claro que ese no era el caso. Sus labios rozaron los del vampiro frente a él, y sintió la electricidad recorriéndolo. Quería devorarla. Tomarla, justo allí, justo en ese momento, justo contra ese árbol.

- hazlo – susurró ella – sé lo que quieres, hazlo – Sebastian soltó un gruñido bajo, su cadera moviéndose con ganas de encajarse en ella. Escuchó como la mujer soltaba un gemido ante el contacto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad pensaba follarse a la mujer en pleno bosque? Sus compañeros lo hacían constantemente, en público incluso, pero no estaba bien para él, no con ella, sentía que con ella debía ser diferente.

- no – dijo, mas para sí mismo – no – Mara lo vio retroceder en una lucha interna, ella quiso gritar por el repentino frio que la inundó. Iba a seguirlo cuando él giró su cabeza con brusquedad – debes irte, ahora

- ¿Qué…?

- vete – repitió empujándola - ¡vete!

- quiero verte otra vez

- no – respondió Sebastian sin mirarla – ¡largo mujer! – Mara lo miró una vez más, se sintió herida y dejó que el sentimiento se reflejara en sus ojos. Entonces se fue. Sebastian la miró marcharse, el dolor en su pecho aumentando a medida que la distancia se hacía mayor. Ridículo, pensó. No la conocía, ¿Cómo podía sentirse como un bastardo por el dolor que vio en sus ojos? Movió su cabeza hacia el sonido que se avecinaba, guardó sus pensamientos para él y comenzó a correr hacia la guardia. Por algún motivo quería alejarlos de esa mujer.

.

.

.

_Leah se movió con agilidad, un paso, dos, tres, salto y…. encesta. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se giró con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro_

_- estoy pateando tu patético culo Jakob – dijo, su respiración sin un deje de agotamiento, como si no estuviesen jugando desde hace una hora. Él caminó con una sonrisa, si, ella iba ganando, pero no estaba muy preocupado por eso realmente. _

_- no sabía que era una competencia _

_- mentiroso – bufó ella – lo único que nos falta es proponer premios – Jakob la miró enarcando una ceja. Leah se regocijó ante su respuesta, era exactamente la que buscaba. _

_- bien… ¿Qué ganaré?_

_- pídeme lo que quiera – le respondió ella, la pelota de baloncesto dando vueltas sobre su dedo índice. Jakob se acercó con ese movimiento depredador que a ella tanto le gustaba. _

_- quiero – dijo él rodeándola, mirando su cuerpo mientras su boca se acercaba a su oído desde su espalda - a ti – Leah se estremeció – toda una noche _

_- ¿solo una noche? estás perdiendo el toque Black_

_- toda una noche… al aire libre – Leah se giró para mirarlo – tu, desnuda, bajo mi cuerpo, sobre la arena, dentro del mar – los brazos de Jakob rodearon su cintura apegándola a su pecho, Leah sintió el calor inundando su espalda, él rozó sus labios contra el lateral de su cuello y ella no pudo hacer más que ladear su cabeza para darle espacio. Reprimió el gemido que quería escapar por su boca - ¿aceptas? – Leah se tomó un momento para poder hablar_

_- bien – susurró – y si yo gano… no me tocarás en toda una noche – sintió como Jakob se tensaba_

_- ¿es una broma? – sonrió antes de girarse y enfrentar a su oponente_

_- no, si yo gano, dormiré desnuda a tu lado, podré tocarte si quiero, pero no habrá sexo durante toda esa noche – casi pudo ver como Jakob perdía el color. _

_- te encanta provocarme – Leah le sonrió_

_- como no tienes idea – dijo –¿y? ¿Aceptas o tienes demasiado miedo?_

_- comienza preciosa – le respondió Jakob con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Leah respondió el gesto mientras comenzaba a rebotar el balón._

_- que comience el juego… _

Leah recuperó la consciencia poco a poco, sentía un leve calor en su cuerpo, el cual reconoció como los rayos del sol. ¿Estaba amaneciendo? Quizás… si, los débiles rayos del sol que se colaban entre los arboles demostraban que el amanecer estaba llegando. Antes de despertar sintió todo a su alrededor, el pasto bajo su cuerpo, el sonido de pájaros a su alrededor… y el latir de varios corazones cerca suyo. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

- finalmente despertaste – la voz de Jakob le llegó desde muy cerca, giró su cabeza para encontrarlo a un par de metros a su lado.

- pensamos que no lo harías nunca – Gabriel, a un lado de Jakob, la miraba con una sonrisa en sus ojos. Alexandre también estaba allí, un poco más alejado. No dijo nada, solo la miró con alivio.

Despertar rodeada de tres hombres, tres espectaculares machos, debió hacer que su ego llegará a la estratosfera, extrañamente se sentía demasiado rara por ser el centro de atención y sentirse remotamente cómoda, así que no lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, cansada de estar sobre su espalda hizo el intento de levantarse…

- ¡no! – exclamaron los 3 intentando llevar sus manso a ella. Leah se alejo de todos

- ¿Qué mierda les pasa? – dijo terminando de sentarse, los tres hombres se miraron entre si y luego a ella, Leah se pasó las manos por el rostro… no encontró nada deforme, luego su cabello…. Aun estaba allí, se miró las puntas… sip, negro oscuro como siempre lo ha sido, quizás mas largo llegando casi a su cadera… tenia las puntas partidas, ahora que lo piensa deberá encontrar algún lugar en el cual cortarse el cabello… - ¿Por qué me miran así?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Alexandre, uniéndose al grupo de sobreprotectores XY.

- tengo la impresión de que esperan a que diga mal – asintieron - ¿alguno va a explicar o tendré que ir a otro…?

- Leah – Edward se acercó a velocidad vampiro hasta ponerse a su lado, justo frente a Jakob, quien lo miró con molestia - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿porque todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo?

- te mordió un vampiro – dijo Edward como si ya hubiese tenido que conocer esa información.

- ¿Qué? – Leah llevó las manos a su cuello buscando algo, algún indicio de marcas algún… y una mierda… allí estaban las condenadas cicatrices… su índice rozó la media luna sobresaliente en el lado izquierdo de su cuello – lo último que recuerdo es que un lobo debería morir por esto… lo que explica porque ustedes tres me miran esperando a que me salga otra cabeza – agregó mirando a los lobos, asintieron – siento decepcionarlos pero me siento bastante bien.

Alguna parte recóndita en su pecho se estremeció de júbilo cuando todos quienes la rodeaban soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Quizás si hay gente que la quiere…

- ¿alguien me va a explicar o tengo que adivinar que mierda me pasó? – Leah miró a Jakob por un segundo antes de que él desviase la mirada. Había algo que definitivamente recordaba, y eran sus momentos con él. Incluida la feliz imagen de él sobre una de sus rodillas pidiéndole matrimonio. Pero nada de cómo la atacaron. Estúpida memoria que recuerda cosas que debería borrar.

- un guardia de los Volturi vino a dejarte…

- déjame adivinar – interrumpió ella – ¿era una advertencia? ¿Quieren algo a cambio?

- casi – respondió el vampiro – se quieren reunir con nosotros, tú fuiste el ejemplo de que nos pasará uno a uno si no asistimos

- genial, me encanta hacer de modelo – ironizó. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de lo fácil que habían dado con ella. Aunque claro, su mente estaba mas allá de su capacidad de concentración debido a todas las cosas que daban vuelta, "varias cosas" refiriéndose únicamente a Jakob. Pero eso no es excusa – asumiré que les dijeron que podía meterse su petición por el culo ¿verdad? – silencio entre los machos que, todo lo que pudieron hacer, fue mirarse. Leah gruñó, hombres idiotas.

- les dije que esa iba a ser su reacción – murmuró Gabriel

- pensé que vendría con golpes incluidos

- solo deja que me levante – respondió ella a Jakob

- independiente del hecho de que quizás no sea una buena idea…. Está bien – rectificó Edward ante la ceja alzada de Leah – no es una buena idea, pero Nahuel aun está cautivo…

- ¿a quién le importa? – Interrumpió ella – queríamos a Renesme, tenemos a Renesme, ahora vamos a un maldito aeropuerto y larguémonos de este sitio

- él aun es la pareja de mi hija

- podría tener de pareja al príncipe William y me seguiría importando una mierda

- Ho, él me encanta – la voz femenina salió de entre los árboles haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla, Priscila se acercaba a ellos con una extraña Mara detrás de ella. Leah bufó

- había olvidado tu existencia – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan. La licántropa solo sonrió, Mara… ¿estaba siquiera presente entre ellos? Era como si su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Leah sintió una leve opresión en su pecho que reconoció como preocupación por la vampira. Lo ignoró. Sus ojos fueron a Alexandre, quien, intentaba con excesivas fuerzas no mirar a la mujer que había llegado. Obviamente fallaba. Leah se dio cuenta entonces que las cosas entre ellos no habían mejorado nada de nada. La opresión volvió. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por la tipa esa? Se estaba enfermando de la cabeza.

- se llama aprecio por quienes te rodean

- cierra la boca – gruñó hacia Edward.

- sigues tan perra como siempre, asumo que entonces estás bien – Priscila se puso cerca de ellos y se sentó, su gemela hizo lo mismo aun estando en estado zombi - ¿de que estábamos hablando entonces?

- de ir a la junta con los Volturi

- ¿eso no estaba ya decidido? – preguntó a Gabriel, este se encogió de hombros

- tienen que estar bromeando – todos se voltearon a mirar a Leah, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho – es una trampa, con todas sus letras y ustedes van derechito como idiotas a esta.

- puede ser… pero es mi hijo el que está cautivo aun – _"Ho vamos, ¿mas compañía?" _pensó Leah cuando Johan se unió a la reunión. Claramente no venía solo, todo el clan Cullen, con hibrido incluida, venían unos pasos más atrás. Edward se levantó de su sitio y acudió donde su esposa e hija, abrazando a ambas antes de voltearse a mirarla. Igual que todos los demás. ¿Qué mierda? ¿En qué momento se volvió el centro de atención?

- estoy bien así que dejen de mirarme – gruñó. Su frase, en lugar de molestarles, hizo que soltaran un suspiro de alivio, Leah no entendía nada, pero se alegro del hecho de que comenzaran a hablar de la posible reunión, ya que dejó de ser la atracción principal del show.

- ustedes tienen a su hija bajo su protección ahora, pero yo aun sigo sin tener a mi descendencia a mi lado…

- no hagas el papel de papi preocupado ahora – le interrumpió Leah – no te has preocupado por él durante décadas, así que deja de fingir

- nunca es tarde para empezar mi querida metamorfa – respondió Johan mirándola fijamente. Siempre lo hacía, y era sencillamente incómodo. Nunca entendería porque la observaba con fascinación… como un científico mira a un posible experimento…

- como sea, los Volturi quieren pelea, vamos a petar culos italianos, simple – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Rosalie no demoró demasiado en golpearlo

- aunque suene irrisorio, yo estoy a favor de esa propuesta – murmuró Jasper. Alice no lo golpeó, siendo demasiado fina para eso. Solo salió del abrazo protector de su pareja y se paró a unos metros de distancia. Por la cara de Jasper, eso fue mejor que un golpe.

- lo que menos quisiera es poner a mi familia en peligro, sin embargo no deseo dejar en el desamparo a uno que se ha convertido en parte de la familia, no sería correcto – Esme, a un lado de su esposo lo miró – estoy a favor de realizar la reunión – terminó Carlise, siendo felicitado con una sonrisa por sus hijos. Esme no estaba contenta por eso. Entonces la familia se giró a ver a Edward, en clara espera de su votación.

- apoyo – fue todo lo que dijo. Lo suficiente para hacer feliz a los hombres Cullen y lograr que su esposa tomara partida por el resto de las féminas de la familia. Renesme en cambio se abrazó a su padre en claro gesto de apoyo.

- esto es ridículo – se quejó Leah – era más rápido si hacíamos una maldita votación a mano alzada, a ver, ¿Quién de los que faltan tienen ganas de ser idiotas e ir a una reunión suicida? – preguntó mirando a los demás. Johan fue el primero en levantar la mano, seguida con asombrosa rapidez por Mara, quien, al parecer había vuelto a la vida. Priscila, mirando a su gemela con odio también votó a favor. Alexandre lo hizo seguidamente, la razón siendo demasiado obvia. Entonces quedaron Gabriel, Jakob y ella. Ambos hombres mirándola, como si estuvieran esperando su respuesta para decidir. Iba a decirles que se pusieran los malditos pantalones y tomaran una puta decisión por ello mismos… pero Jakob giró su rostro para mirar a Renesme. Lea fue capaz de ver el ruego en los ojos de ella, fue capaz de notar como la hibrido, de alguna manera, le pedía, le rogaba que la acompañara.

Jakob levantó la mano.

Leah frunció el ceño. Vaya, no pensó que el dolor en su pecho volvería con tal claridad después de todo lo que habían pasado. Creyó que su corazón estaría lo suficientemente roto como para no doler de esa forma otra vez… estaba equivocada. Miró a Gabriel, quien ya tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. Él le sonrió mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Demonios… tenía un maldito mal presentimiento de esto.

- bien… con solo 3 votos en contra… asumo que no hay nada mejor que morir en comunidad – dijo dándose por vencida. Cerró los ojos y se tiró en el pasto, aislándose de todo ruido a su alrededor. Necesitaba unos minutos para calmar el dolor en su pecho.

**Hooooli… primero que nada quiero saber si me odian… si es así… bueno, tienen todo el condenado derecho. Segundo quiero disculparme, sin escusas porque, al demonio, no tengo una suficientemente buena, asi que mejor me callo. Tercero, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por ser un poco mejor escritora y actualizar mas seguido (juro que intentaré no volver a ausentarme seis meses otra vez)**

**Cuarto: AGRADECER a todas las nuevas lectoras que me han dejado reviws, y aquellas que me escribieron un inbox para preguntar si aun continuaba viva y respiraba. Juro que cada una de sus palabras me daban mas fuerza para sentarme a escribir y sacar la historia de mi jodida mente. **

**Queda menos, creo que dos capis mas… y entonces me odiarán o me amarán. No habrá tonos medios xDD**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y, aunque se que no me lo merezco, igual no mas quiero unos revis, porfis?**

**Besos! Fey Black. **

16


	27. Hora de irse

**Capitulo 27**

**Sumary**:_ REAL SUMARY de la historia: la imprimación no es la única opción, pero es la única de la que no se puede escapar… ¿Qué harían por amor? Ellos descubrieron que todo tenía un límite, menos eso. Jakob x Leah. Post amanecer_

**Advertencias: **asumo que se sabe que los personajes no son míos, toda la trama en la que sufren y lloran torturados… esa si es mía ^^. ¡Ha! Y aclaro, Taylor Lautner es mío, solamente mío y de nadie más que mío ¿estamos?... para evitar malos entendidos ^^

**Escritora:** FEY BLACK

**Título del capítulo**: Hora de irse

**Soundtrack de hoy: **Leona Lewis - Run

**Notas de la autora al final ^^**

Leah miró el cielo, el sol estaba justo sobre ellos, asumió entonces que era medio día. Lo que dejaba cerca de siete horas antes de la reunión, a.k.a trampaparalosidiotas, con Cayo y su quizás gigantesco grupo de vampiros entrenados durante siglos para matar.

Sin presiones.

Todos habían decidido tomarse el día libre, lo que significaba ir a alguna parte del bosque a follar con tu pareja porque posiblemente habría una batalla en la cual ibas a morir. Lo extraño de todo es que nadie se movió de la cercanía. Leah no podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban en los alrededores, podía sentirlos, incluso a los vampiros, identificando a cada uno individualmente. El que pudiese hacer eso solo le dijo una cosa: pasaba demasiado maldito tiempo con todos ellos.

Suspiró, desde la votación se sentía cansada, no física, si no que sicológicamente. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno en el área emocional. No iba a mentir, la decisión ciega de Jakob de ir a la reunión solo porque Renesme se lo había pedido telepáticamente le dolió. Pero vamos, no era como si no se lo esperara. Ella lo sabía, la imprimación y todo eso, ella podría pedir que Jakob volara y el sacaría alas de su culo con tal de complacerla. Era así, siempre sería así. Y después del dolor inicial se dio cuenta que ya no le importaba realmente. Por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba. Pensó por un segundo que quizás se estaba engañando a sí misma, pero descubrió que no, sus emociones realmente estaban agotadas, estaba en modo standbye por la vida.

No hay mucho que hacer cuando el hombre que te pidió matrimonio, y te juro amor eterno solo unas horas atrás, deja todo por apoyar a otra mujer, la cual, ¡tarán!, era la más conveniente genéticamente hablando. ¿Eso donde la deja? En ninguna maldita parte. Eso siempre lo supo, y por mas que se engañó durante mucho tiempo guardando una leve esperanza de que, quizás, solo quizás, las cosas podían jugar a su favor en algún momento, ya no lo hacía. No tenia como ganar contra Renesme, era una batalla perdida.

Igual que aquella que pretendían tener contra los Volturi. ¿En verdad pensaban que la reunión se va a remitir a una sesión de té? Ilusos

Su mal presentimiento continuaba allí, no sabía claramente que significaba, pero le provocaba una molesta presión en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila. ¿Era por ella? ¿Por Jakob? ¿Por alguien más?

- ¿puedo acompañarte? – Leah miró sobre su hombro asombrándose cuando vio quien hablaba

- si digo que no ¿te irás?

- no

- haz lo que quieras entonces – dijo finalmente mirando hacia al frente, estaba sentada al límite de un pequeño risco, no había cascada, no había laguna, solo piedra y pasto. El sol estaba agradable siendo parcialmente tapado por algunas nubes. Alice se sentó a su lado dejando colgar las piernas por el borde de la roca. Antes le habría molestado tener a la vidente tan cerca porque… solo porque si. ¿Ahora? Adivinen… exacto. No le importaba. Al parecer esa filosofía se estaba aplicando a todo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Leah miró a la vampira enarcando una ceja

- estoy segura que no vienes para saber mi estado de salud… ni el anímico – Alice sonrió de lado.

- tienes razón, vengo por algo mas… es por mi visión – Leah se enderezó. Bien, quizás no todo entraba en su cajón de "me importa una mierda".

- ¿viste algo nuevo?

- teóricamente es la misma visión de antes… solo que ahora reconozco los rostros.

- ¿no se supone que no puedes tener visión de nosotros?

- eso creía, al menos así era antes… pero ahora no se qué ocurre. Ya no bloquean mis visiones… ahora incluso puedo verlos – la voz de Alice cambió cuando dijo lo último, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Leah, la presión en su pecho aumentó volviéndose casi asfixiante.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste Alice?

.

.

.

Alexandre miraba a Priscila desde una distancia prudente. Ella hablaba acaloradamente con su gemela, su oído era lo suficientemente agudo como para escuchar lo que decían, pero decidió ignorarlo y respetar su privacidad, sin embargo no podía alejarse ya que le era imposible dejar de fijar sus ojos en ella.

La amaba. Demasiado, a un punto que dolía tenerla cerca y no tocarla. Están así desde que él llegó al grupo hace varios días atrás y su paciencia ya se estaba agotando. Se negó a hablarle debido a como la encontró la primera vez que llegó con Leah: sobre las piernas de otro hombre, abrazándolo de manera confidente. Decir que tuvo celos es quedarse corto. Hirvió en rabia, lo único que detuvo su furia asesina era la mujer que, en esos momentos, cargaba en brazos.

Ahora, días después, no había visto a Priscila cerca de Jakob, al menos no de forma tan intima. Y se enteró que el lobito estaba imprimado de una niña hibrido además de estar supuestamente enamorado de Leah. Que no tuviese relación emocional con Priscila no hizo que le cayera mejor el cabrón, el solo hecho de ver como dañaba a la metamorfa era suficiente para querer dejar sus bolas como platillos. Y no era el único que quería hacerlo.

Vio como la mujer que se robaba sus pensamientos quedaba sola, su gemela la había abandonado evidentemente molesta. Priscila se abrazo a sí misma con el ceño fruncido. Las ganas de reemplazar sus brazos fueron casi irrefrenables.

Borra el casi.

No se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se movió en dirección a la licántropa. Se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella. Vio como Priscila sonreía de forma irónica

- ¿disfrutaste el espectáculo? – preguntó sin levantar la vista, Alexandre sintió como se le oprimía el pecho al notar su tristeza. No podía seguir así, amándola sin tenerla. Ya no podía, en su mente todo lo que daba vueltas era en la reunión que tendrían en unas horas, la cual era posible que terminara en una batalla, no temía por él, temía por ella, porque a ella le ocurriera algo, perderla sin nunca haberla tenido realmente, sentía terror al pensar en que podría no vivir para mañana y que su tiempo se habría acabado sin si quiera un beso de su parte.

Quería besarla desesperadamente.

Alexandre no respondió, su mano tomó el mentón de Priscila para levantar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos, ella lo miró confundida, sin embargo no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, solo bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, creyó por un segundo que lo alejaría, pero no fue así. Priscila después de un momento sin reaccionar acercó más su cuerpo rodando su cuello con los brazos. Gimió sobre sus labios. Se separaron solo un centímetro para tomar aire antes de volver a besarse, profundizaron el beso inmediatamente.

Había esperado tanto por esto, por un beso. La vio por primera vez hace sesenta y cinco años, lo primero que quiso hacer en ese momento fue acercarse, hablarle, cualquier cosa que implicase tenerla cerca. Once años después volvió a toparla, y sus intenciones con ella fueron mucho menos honorables. Claro, ver como se bañaba bajo una cascada no ayudaba mucho a su caballero interior. Pasaron largos veinte años antes de volver a verla. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras en cada encuentro, y aun así ella permanecía en su mente, siempre rondando como un jodido fantasma. Y con cada pequeño encuentro más la deseaba. Besarla, moría por besarla, y después de esperar más de seis décadas, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Porque la mujer entre sus brazos era _ella. _La mujer de su vida. Lo sabía con cada maldita celular de su piel, por como vibra con su mera presencia. Mientras aun jugaba con su lengua y gozaba con sus manos recreándose en su cuerpo lleno de curvas, se reconoció hundido hasta el fondo, ya no podría salir de esto. Ya no podría salir de ella. No quería.

- tomaré eso como un sí – susurró Priscila cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Ambos jadeando. Alexandre poco a poco sonrió hasta lograr una graaaaaaaaaaan y verdadera sonrisa. Priscila lo miró atontada – estás… sonriendo

- eso creo – dijo él con su voz grave, mezcla de coquetería y deseo.

- nunca te había visto sonreír así – dijo

- hacer algo que has esperado hacer por décadas te da razones suficientes para sonreír de esta manera ¿no lo crees?

- espera, ¿Qué? – Preguntó confusa – me perdí en alguna parte de la conversación – Alexandre volvió a besarla, metiendo su lengua sin pedir permiso y acariciando la suya con hambre, Priscila gimió.

- eso – respondió él cuando se separaron.

- Ho… - Alexandre volvió a sonreír, dejando un superficial beso en los labios de la mujer, ella estaba perdida, casi en transe, hasta que arrugó el ceño y lo miró confusa – espera un poco, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Pasaste de no hablarme a acariciar mis amígdalas con tu lengua, no entiendo

- fácil, dame solo un par de minutos y no será lo único que acaricie con mi lengua – Priscila abrió los ojos de asombro. Jodida madre del niño Jesús… él no dijo lo que dijo, pensó ella sin poder parar de mirarlo. Por el brillo en los ojos de Alexandre, eso fue exactamente lo que quiso decir

- joder….

- eso también está en la lista – Priscila no pudo más y se alejó de él, sin embargo Alexandre no permitió que saliera de sus brazos. Todas esas palabras sucias y de doble sentido había querido escucharlas de su boca hace décadas. Pero finalmente cuando estaban allí… ella no podía creerlas.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el callado e introvertido Alexandre? - él lanzó una carcajada. Bien, una sonrisa enorme y una carcajada, todo en menos de cinco minutos. Aquí había algo raro.

- sigo siendo el mismo de siempre Priscila, es solo que ahora hago lo que quiero, no lo que debo

- y lo que tú quieres es… - Alexandre sonrió antes de volver a besarla. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que pudiesen separarse – mmm… sabes, esta es una excelente forma de interrumpir a las personas – Priscila arrugó el ceño – no a todas las personas, solo a mi… no es que debas interrumpirme, o besarme… o sea, puedes hacerlo, no es que me moleste, pero… - gimió cuando los labios de Alexandre volvieron a callarla, sonrió sin poder evitarlo

- cierra la boca mujer – le dijo con voz suave, puso un dedo sobre sus labios cuando ella intentó hablar otra vez – tenemos que hablar

- nada bueno viene de esa frase – dijo bajo su dedo

- ten un poco de fe – esperó a que Priscila asintiera antes de continuar – ya no estoy casado

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que Thristao…?

- él está muerto – Alexandre se preguntaba cómo es que nadie había consultado por eso antes, estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por Leah semi muerta cuando llegó, ¿o quizás le preguntaron a ella? – Leah lo mató

- no me digas que…

- si, Leah fue el rey de la manada

- ¿fue?

- solo unas horas, su primer mandato fue anular mi matrimonio – la sonrisa de Priscila se hizo enorme, tanto que fue imposible no contagiarse con ella – lo segundo fue nombrarme rey

- ¿ha? – La mujer entre sus brazos hizo el intento de separarse, pero él se lo impidió acercándola más a su cuerpo, no encontró resistencia – ¿eres el rey de la manada? ¿Qué demonio haces aquí entonces?

- nombré un suplente hasta que yo regrese – pudo ver la pregunta no dicha en los ojos de Priscila – tenía que buscarte – en ese momento, y debido al silencio posterior a esa declaración, ella pensó que sería buena idea decir algo. Pero su CI al parecer había bajado algo así como 100 puntos, por lo que no podía ni si quiera pensar algo con mas de dos silabas. Alexandre suspiró y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos – es posible que te hayas dado cuenta desde mucho antes, pero entre nosotros siempre ha habido algo, aun habiendo nada, desde el primer momento, y, sinceramente sin quererlo, te volviste mi todo, a pesar de no serlo… mi sentido de lealtad me jugó en contra durante tantos siglos, que aun me pegunto como fui capaz de sobrevivir sin ti – una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Alexandre – y, arriesgándome a hacer el ridículo, debo confesar que te amo, como un loco.

Priscila se quedó de una pieza mientras Alexandre la miraba expectante. Mierda, de todos los años que soñó con él nunca se imaginó algo como esto, es decir, si, se lo imaginó, pero no así. Esto era demasiado perfecto, las palabras justas, el tono perfecto, la forma ideal, con él rodeando su cintura con los brazos, como si la estuviese reclamando para él… era… es… demonios. Lo miró fijamente por no supo cuanto tiempo, perdida en sus ojos y dándose cuenta que, lo que sentía por él no era una simple atracción. Mierda, no. Era más, mucho más. Sus palabras habían hecho que todo en su interior colapsara y al mismo tiempo que todo cayera en su lugar. Se dio cuenta que, las pocas veces que lo había visto, las pocas veces que esa tensión sexual se había puesto sobre ellos… esas pocas veces habían bastado para enamorarse de él. ¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Cómo se permitió sentir algo así por un hombre que, hasta hace poco, estaba casado?

- di algo Priscila – la voz de Alexandre la sacó de sus cavilaciones – la espera se está haciendo eterna

- yo… - ¿importaba todo lo anterior? ¿Hubiese importado que estuviese casado? Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no, realmente eso no habría sido impedimento para besarlo, o para amarlo

- Priscila…

- hombre – rezongó ella – tan impaciente Dios santo

- ¿me dirás algo o tendré que seguir esperando?

- quizás te deje esperar un poco mas… - jadeo cuando dos manos tomaron sus piernas y la levantaron del piso. Fue inercia, en verdad que fue inercia abrir sus piernas y rodear su cadera con ellas. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho solo después de hacerlo. Mentira, fue después del jadeo que ambos soltaron.

- dímelo – susurró Alexandre a pocos centímetros de su boca – sé lo que quieres, se lo que piensas… dímelo Priscila y seré tuyo

- ¿mío?

- totalmente

- Dios, yo también te amo – susurró antes de besarlo – te amo – él gruñó sobre sus labios

- espero hayas hablado todo lo necesario con tu hermana – lo miró extrañada – porque no la verás por unas horas – dijo apretando su cadera a la suya, Priscila gimió ante el contacto – no voy a esperar más.

Ella se dejó cargar donde sea que él la llevase. Si quería perderse, lo haría con placer entre sus brazos. Gimió una vez más cuando sus sexos se rozaron de forma placentera mientras Alexandre caminaba.

.

.

.

- ¿está ocupado este asiento? – Leah se giró para ver a Gabriel acercándose, palmeó a su lado dándole el paso. Se sentó con ella en el suelo del bosque en el cual estaban. Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, a cinco horas para el anochecer, a cuatro horas y media de comenzar a correr para ir a la reunión con Cayo, a cinco horas de posiblemente comenzar una batalla, en la cual, es muy probable mueran. Y Gabriel en todo lo que podía pensar era en pasar un tiempo con Leah, al menos un momento antes de que el idiota de Jakob llegara para arrebatársela - ¿disfrutando la vista?

- árboles… junto a mas árboles, en un lugar verde lleno de árboles. Heterogeneidad por doquier – respondió irónicamente, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Gabriel se preocupó, algo que era constante. Siempre había alguna razón para tenerla en su mente, ya sea porque no estaba, porque la herían, porque estaba enojada, porque sonreía, porque estaba triste… se dio cuenta que, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola había logrado sentir por ella algo más que simple amistad. Bueno, aunque el pasado le daba una razón enorme para hacer eso ¿no?

- estás muy callada

- eso es algo bueno, normalmente no tengo nada bueno que decir

- ¿pasó algo con Alice? – Leah se tensó a su lado, le dio una falsa sonrisa, y sin mirarlo a los ojos respondió

- es Alice, solo su voz me enferma de los nervios

- puedo respetar que no me quieras contar – le dijo Gabriel mirándola, ella aun no era capaz de hacerlo – pero te pediré que no me mientas – eso hizo que Leah se girara hacía él. "_Es hermosa" _pensó, "_con todo y tristeza… es hermosa"_.

- no es falta de confianza – respondió después de un momento largo – es… no soy capaz de verbalizarlo, eso es todo.

- bien

Se quedaron en silencio uno al lado de otro, sus brazos se tocaban y Gabriel disfrutaba del roce. A pesar de todo, no era un silencio incomodo, al menos para él. Podría estar todo el día así con Leah y estaba seguro que no se aburriría. Era inevitable no revivir algunas cosas, como aquellos momentos en la azotea, o cuando estaban tras la cascada… o cuando estaba con Leah, su otra Leah.

- cuando todo esto termine… y si todo sale… bien… quiero conocer la Cordillera de los Andes – giró la cabeza para mirarla, pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a revolotear.

- ¿conmigo?

- no seré capaz de llegar sola, ahora si no quieres….

- quiero – respondió enseguida, se quiso golpear por verse tan ansioso, pero demonios, cuando la invitó a viajar, nunca pensó que le diría que sí. Sin embargo, algo hizo eco en su cerebro haciendo que su entusiasmo disminuyera - ¿y Jakob? – Leah no respondió inmediatamente

- ¿quieres que sea totalmente sincera?

- siempre

– yo amo a Jakob, lo hago desde hace años, desde que era un niño menor de edad y estaba pseudo enamorado de Isabella… me di cuenta de lo que me ocurría con él el mismo día en que decidí unirme a su manada – Leah sonrió con tristeza – será una historia que te contaré… quizás – Gabriel esperó a que continuara, no quiso interrumpirla ya que se veía demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, finalmente volvió a hablar – sé que él me ama, internamente lo sé… y sé que podríamos intentarlo nuevamente, ignorar todo el tema de la imprimación y vivir juntos a pesar de eso… pero ya no puedo soportarlo… no siempre lo que amas te hace feliz… y siempre tendré miedo a que vuelva a destruirme – Leah hizo el esbozo de una sonrisa – estoy cansada de tener que volver a reunir los pedazos y unirme para seguir adelante.

- por eso…

- por eso no volveré con él después de esta noche – interrumpió – quiero hablar con Jakob, pasar un tiempo con él antes de tener que reunirnos con el italiano ese… después me iré – Leah se giró para mirarlo, Gabriel aguantó la respiración, por algún motivo los ojos de Leah estaban dorados – contigo, si aceptas que estoy rota mas allá de cualquier arreglo.

- yo puedo arreglarte – susurró

- ambos sabemos que no puedes… y no puedo prometerte que algún día seré mujer para ti, porque creo que estoy destinada a ser la pareja de nadie

- sé que puedo, dame tiempo y voy a arreglarte

- veremos – respondió. En un movimiento inesperado Leah apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y pasó un brazo bajo el suyo. Gabriel se tensó en su sitio por la sorpresa, sin embargo no demoró mucho en relajarse y acercarla más a él. Su corazón tembló ante la cercanía y se aceleró. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Leah. De esta Leah, su actual Leah. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cuándo el cariño y recuerdo que ella evocaba en él se convirtió en amor? Con su descubrimiento no pudo evitar rememorar la última vez que estuvo enamorado, hace más de tres siglos. De pronto sintió la necesidad de contarle todo sobre su pasado.

- ¿no vas a cambiar de opinión? – La sintió negar contra su hombro - ¿no importa lo que ocurra? – Leah levantó la cabeza para mirarlo

- dime lo que sea que tengas que decirme – Gabriel lo dudó por un momento, pero demonios, estaba a pocas horas de quedarse con la chica, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser un libro abierto para ella, al menos con ese tema en particular

- bien, solo… no te espantes hasta que termine ¿ya? – Leah asintió – mmm… no sé por dónde empezar… hace más de trescientos años, yo estaba de viaje en India… los británicos llevaban varios años haciendo comercio con ese país y los franceses estaban recién comenzando... era una buena época, las culturas se estaban mezclando y tenias más posibilidades de conocer el lugar sin ser atacado por ser extranjero – Leah se acomodó a su lado, apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre una de sus rodillas y luego su mejilla sobre su brazo, tomando total atención, su mano derecha aun rodeaba el bíceps de Gabriel.

- Trabajaba como cargo, ya sabes, los que llevan de un lado hacia otro cargas pesadas sobre sus hombros, el trabajo era mucho y la paga poca, pero al diablo, nunca necesité mucho para vivir y me ayudaba a mantenerme activo… estaba por cumplir los seis meses de estadía y decidí que era tiempo de marcharme, conocer Sri Lanka, o quizás Tailandia, o Singapur… era joven, tenía solo 150 años y quería comerme al mundo

- ¿joven? ¿En verdad? – preguntó Leah con una sonrisa confidente, Gabriel le contestó con una similar

- cuando llegues a vivir medio milenio tendrás el mismo concepto de juventud que yo… como sea, era mi ultimo día de trabajo, recuerdo que llevaba sobre mi hombro una cesta enorme con fruta, la que no pesaba nada… y la vi. Ella solo caminaba con un canasto afirmado en su cadera y el velo cubriendo su cabello… recuerdo que estaba amarrado en una trenza que colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros, cabello negro como la noche y largo hasta su cadera, su cuerpo era esbelto y alto, hermosa… sin embargo fueron sus ojos los que me cautivaron, tenían un color miel brillante, casi dorado, y aquel punto rojo sobre su frente no hacía más que acentuar el color – Gabriel suspiró recordando, hacía demasiado tiempo que no volvía al pasado de esa manera, y le sorprendió que el dolor que normalmente sentía ya no estuviese – caí rendido por ella al segundo después que me sonriera. Mis planes de viajar se fueron a la mierda y esperé hasta verla otra vez para hablar, espere tres largos días cuando nuevamente la encontré…

- ¿Qué pasó después? – Gabriel suspiró, no se había dado cuenta del silencio en el que estaban sumergidos, había olvidado hablar.

- su familia era muy conservadora y estaba comprometida para matrimonio desde su nacimiento, de hecho, solo faltaban unos días para eso… yo no me rendí, le hablé, la acompañaba, la hacia reír, demonios, hacía de todo solo por ver como sonreía – Gabriel miró a Leah y observó como una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y como sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en él, atenta a cada palabra. Lo llenaron unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla. Continuó hablando para evitar hacerlo – el día antes de su boda huyó conmigo… no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, en verdad no tenia nada, y aun no sabía en lo que me convertía, ni que tenía diez veces su edad, ella solo…

- ¿diez veces? Me estás tomando el pelo ¿quince? – Leah lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente sorprendida, sin embargo no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro – eres un maldito pedófilo – Gabriel le respondió empujando su hombre de forma juguetona

- cierra la boca Clearwater, tú no sabes de eso, ni si quiera nacía tu abuela para ese tiempo

- bien, bien, continua que esto se está poniendo bueno – Gabriel, en un acto de valentía tomó la mano libre de Leah y entrelazó sus dedos, no fue capaz de mirarla y continuó hablando. Sintió como su pecho se oprimía un poco debido a lo que seguía... y porque ella devolvió el apretón.

- que ella dejase a su familia por escaparse con un extranjero fue tomado como traición, y en un tiempo en que el machismo era rey del mundo, el castigo para la mujer era la muerte…

- oh demonios…

- … llevábamos dos días de fugitivos, le dije todo sobre mi y ella lo aceptó, demonios, ella se emocionó de tener como guardián a un lobo de dos metros – acotó Gabriel con una sonrisa - esperábamos al amanecer para irnos en un barco mercante con destino a Tailandia… cuando atacaron. Luché, juro que luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero eran demasiados, muchos humanos a los cuales no pude matar, humanos que de alguna forma se aliaron con vampiros, los que despedacé… no fue suficiente… - para ese entonces Leah solo podía mirarlo, sentía sus ojos sobré él como una ola de calor, Gabriel no pudo evitar apretar los puños ante el recuerdo – fueron cuatro vampiros los que me inmovilizaron. Los familiares de ella solo lloraban, en cambio la familia del novio… ellos no tuvieron problemas en desgarrar su garganta – escuchó el grito ahogado a su lado, siguió sin poder mirarla – puedo recordar cómo no dejábamos de mirarnos mientras a ella se le iba la vida, y yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada por salvarla… me volví loco después de eso, maté a los vampiros y a los humanos, cualquier humano a dos kilómetros a la redonda murió en mis manos, no me importó su tenían relación con el asesinato o no.

- ¿eso te ayudó?

- en absoluto, pero lo haría de nuevo

- bien, merecían morir – Gabriel se giró a mirarla y sonrió – hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cuál es la parte que debería espantarme? No me malentiendas, la historia es trágica, horrible y tengo una sensación de injusticia en mi pecho por lo que te hicieron esos cabrones… pero…

- es el nombre – dijo Gabriel – ella se llamaba Leah.

- ¿ha?

- por eso pregunté tu apellido cuando te conocí… en la india no se utilizan apellidos, sino el nombre del padre después del nombre… pero demonios, esperaba escuchar algún indicio Hindú en tu nombre

- espera… ¿la mujer de la que te enamoraste hace mas de 300 años se llamaba como yo?

- y era idéntica a ti, ojos miel, piel trigueña, cuerpo hermoso, cabello negro… y una personalidad increíble…

- bien… no sé qué decir ahora…

- quiero aclararte que, si bien esa fue la razón por la que comencé a seguirte, no tiene relación con lo que me mantiene a tu lado ahora

- ¿a no?

- no, ahora eres tú, solo tú, te diferencié completamente de la otra Leah y me enamoré de ti – Leah se tensó a su lado y Gabriel quiso patearse, esas palabras no debieron salir de su boca, que mierda…

- Gabriel…

- espera, no digas nada, eso no debió salir en la conversación… te dije una vez que mis sentimientos son míos y no tienen relación contigo, dios sabe que no has hecho nada intencional para gustarme… solo pasó.

- quizás es el recuerdo…

- lo pensé por un momento… pero no, eres tú, Leah Clearwater, no Leah Saheli, tú – ella lo miró profundamente por demasiado tiempo antes de asentir

- ¿seguro?

- completamente

- bien… así que era a ella a quien le decías ángel… - Gabriel sonrió antes de contestar. Leah le devolvió la sonrisa y él supo que las cosas irían bien. No podía esperar a irse con ella a Chile.

.

.

.

Jakob apretó el puño sintiendo lo que había en su palma. El infame bolso verde de Leah aun lo acompañaba, y por alguna razón encontró algo que ni si quiera estaba buscando. La pulsera de Leah.

Recordó aquella tarde en que, haciéndole caso a un impulso, compró ambos brazaletes. Cuando las tuvo en su mano se quiso dar de cabezazos contra una muralla, Leah no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarlo por el gesto. A excepción de algunos momentos íntimos, ellos no acostumbraban a ser demasiado románticos. Darle una pulsera con un corazón habría sido objeto de risas…. Que el estúpido corazón fuera una cerradura y la pulsera que él tenía tuviese la única llave… bien… eso era objeto de bullying.

Y claramente no se equivocó.

Le dolía el pecho pensar en lo felices que habían sido en esos días, sinceramente él creía que nunca había sido así de feliz en toda su vida, y tenía el presentimiento de que nunca más lo sería.

Tenía que encontrar a Leah, hablar con ella y explicarle porque había apoyado la idea de ir al encuentro con Cayo, si lo hacían iban a recuperar a Nahuel, Nessie se iría con los Cullen y él estaría libre de marcharse con Leah donde quisieran. Podrían vivir juntos, ir a San Francisco, podría volver a estudiar, conseguir un trabajo, quizás ahorrar lo suficiente como para arrendar un pequeño departamento… podría esperar un par de meses y proponerle matrimonio nuevamente, con un anillo y flores… no, sin flores. Sería demasiado para Leah.

Jakob no pudo evitar sonreír, si todo salía bien esta noche, mañana se marcharía con Leah tomada de su mano e irían juntos a hacer un futuro. Eso se escuchaba lindo. Perfecto.

Con renovados ánimos se puso a buscarla con más ahínco. Miró el cielo y cálculo que faltaban quizás tres horas antes de comenzar a correr, posiblemente un poco menos. Había pasado toda la mañana con los hombres Cullen planeando diferentes ataques en caso de que llegara una batalla. Pero ya era demasiado, y todos querían estar un tiempo con las personas que amaban, y él quería estar con Leah. Ahora.

Se movió entre los árboles sintiendo, con cada paso, el aroma de su mujer más fuerte en sus sentidos. Estaba cerca, tan cerca que sus dedos ya picaban por tocarla. Tenía claro que primero debían tener una conversación larga, debía explicarle, pero cuando ella escuchase su razonamiento no podría hacer más que aceptar, era la respuesta a todo, con Nahuel de vuelta Nessie ya no lo necesitaría… serían libres. Juntos.

Aceleró el paso y la encontró. Allí estaba, sentada contra el tronco de un árbol, mirando hacia la nada sumida en sus pensamientos. No se veía enojada, tampoco preocupada, podía ver su semblante triste y concentrado. Conocía esa mirada, siempre que había un problema frente a ella ponía sus ojos de esa forma, siempre que ese problema contemplaba a una persona importante para ella su boca se crispaba en uno de los bordes, indecisa entre bajar y mantenerse recto. Y si el problema era grave, ella solo se olvidaba de su alrededor y se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Justo como ahora.

- ¿está ocupado este asiento? – Leah salió de su ensimismamiento con un respingo, cuando levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en él su mirada se suavizó, palmeó el sitio a su lado dándole el paso para sentarse - ¿en qué piensas?

- no quieres saberlo – respondió

- pruébame

- eso suena mucho como a una proposición indecente – Jakob abrió los ojos con asombro, Leah estaba… ¿bromeando? El se esperaba un ataque de rabia, golpes, quizás tener que rogarle, pero ¿bromas? Ni en un millón de años – no es la primera vez que digo una broma, no sé porque tu mirada

- ams… he… si – "_felicidades imbécil, eres todo un humanista" _se dijo, aclaró su garganta en un intento de encontrar las palabras – no creí que eso fuese lo primero que me dirías

- no fue lo primero, estoy segura que antes dije que no querías saberlo

- no me refería a eso, yo…

- lo sé – le interrumpió, sus ojos volviendo a la tristeza anterior, se quiso patear por el poco tacto – esperabas que yo explotara por lo que pasó, que te dijera algo por haber decidido ir esta noche con los italianos… sé que es lo que estas esperando… pero estoy bastante agotada de pelear y de explotar

- déjame explicarte porque lo hice – Jakob, de pronto con energías renovadas, se giró hacia ella y comenzó a hablar – es la respuesta a todo, cuando recuperemos a Nahuel, él se irá con Nessie y ella no volverá a necesitarme, ya no tendré que seguirla y podremos irnos juntos, volvamos a San Francisco – agregó tomando sus manos – aun puedo matricularme en la universidad, puedo comenzar una carrera y tu continuar con la tuya… Leah, quiero un futuro contigo y la solución es ir esta noche con los Volturi - ella lo quedó mirando por un largo tiempo sin expresión en su rostro, Jakob comenzó a perder poco a poco las esperanzas - ¿no lo ves? Es la solución perfecta

- en verdad crees eso

- por su puesto

- ¿Qué va a pasar si Nahuel está muerto? – Ho… bien… eso no había pasado por su mente. Leah, leyendo su expresión, puso una sonrisa triste en sus labios - ¿Qué va a pasar si no recuperamos a Nahuel? ¿O si los Volturi vuelven a secuestrar a Renesme? ¿O si ahora le hacen daño a otro Cullen y ella necesita de su mejor amigo para apoyarla?... ¿Qué va a pasar si el amor que tiene por Nahuel deja de existir? ¿o viceversa?... – Leah soltó un suspiro pesado – apóyate aquí Jakob – ella se hizo a un lado dejando el tronco del árbol libre, Jakob, sin saber que pensar ni que hacer, se movió hasta quedar apoyado contra este, Leah con un movimiento fluido quedó entre sus piernas y se acomodó contra su pecho.

Decir que Jakob quedó como estatua es un eufemismo, sintió como el cuerpo de Leah se amoldaba a suyo, su rostro contra su pectoral derecho, una mano rodeando su cintura, todas sus curvas contra su cuerpo… la última vez que estuvieron así fue en San Francisco, un día antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, era una tarde normal, con ellos sobre la cama viendo una película extremadamente mala, pero demasiado cómodos uno contra el otro como para moverse. No podía creer que ahora, cuando todo estaba dado vueltas, ellos volvieran a estar así.

Sus brazos se movieron y la rodearon, acunándola. Su nariz se enterró en el cabello negro de Leah y aspiró hondo… olía a bosque, a mujer, a hogar. Se permitió olvidar todo y solo quedarse así, moviendo una mano sobre el brazo de Leah, realizando pequeñas caricias, transmitiéndole con su cuerpo cuanto aun la amaba, y que debido a este amor, él haría todo por quedarse a su lado. Todo, cualquier cosa.

- las cosas no van a resultar mal – le dijo contra su cabello – se que no

Sintió la mano de Leah en su rostro instándolo a girarse. Sus labios lo encontraron un segundo después y a pesar de la sorpresa no dudó ni un segundo en devolver el beso. La extrañaba, incluso cuando siempre supo donde estaba, incluso aunque no estuviesen a más de un par de metros de distancia físicamente, la extrañaba como un loco, porque no estaban juntos, y porque cada maldita respiración le recordaba a ella.

Fue cuando los dedos de Leah se enredaron en su cabello y tiraron cuando todo se salió un poco de control, en un movimiento fluido Jakob la movió hasta dejar su espalda contra el suelo, se posicionó sobre ella haciendo que una de sus piernas rodeara su cadera, amasó su muslo mientras el beso se hacía más desesperado. De la nada una sensación de profundo temor se instaló en su pecho quitándole el aliento.

Iba a detenerse, en verdad lo iba a hacer, pero Leah los giró quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Jakob tenía un huracán de pensamientos en su cabeza que se detuvieron en el mismo instante en que, mirándolo a los ojos, ella se quitó la pollera.

- Leah…

- shhh…

Volvieron a besarse, y por algún motivo Jakob sintió todo como si fuese la última vez, ¿Leah tendrá miedo por el encuentro que tendrán con Cayo? ¿Lo extrañará tanto como él a ella? ¿Por qué está transmitiendo esta sensación?

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ella sobre sus labios

- contigo, siempre contigo – respondió decidiendo dejar de pensar. Está con Leah, y ella merece toda la atención del mundo.

Bajó su boca por el cuello escuchándola gemir, sus manos viajaron desde su cadera hacia arriba acariciando su espalda y parando en sus pechos. Su cadera moviéndose sobre él lo estaba volviendo loco, las tomó y comenzó a marcar un ritmo, haciendo que el roce entre sus sexos fuera completo, su erección gruñía cada vez que se tocaban. Con cuidado cambió de lugar quedando sobre ella, sus labios bajando hacia sus pechos, tomando uno con la lengua y jugando con su pezón, le encantaba esa sensación en su boca, o los movimientos que Leah hacía cuando cambiaba de seno, como curva la espalda rogando en silencio que no se detenga. Ella tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su pantalón corto, instándolo a quitarlo. Jakob con seguridad bajó la prenda tocando todo lo posible en el proceso. Cuando la tuvo desnuda la observó, respiración agitada, piel radiante por una suave capa de sudor, ojos brillantes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin rabia ni enojo en ellos.

Confirmó con sus propios ojos que Leah era la mujer más hermosa de mundo.

- ven aquí – pidió ella moviendo uno de sus dedos, Jakob fue sin pensarlo. Apoyó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza para mirarla más de cerca.

- eres hermosa – Leah sonrió

- y tú estás demasiado vestido – respondió haciéndolo sonreír – déjame hacerlo – dijo llevando las manos hacia el botón de su pantalón. Desabrocharlo y bajar el cierre fueron los quince segundos más tensos de su vida. Algo grande estaba pasando en ese momento, desde que se besaron… algo que no podía entender.

- quédate conmigo – pidió sin darse cuenta – te amo, por favor, quédate conmigo –Leah no respondió, solo bajó el pantalón y lo abrazó con piernas y brazos. Jakob quiso llorar sin saber bien cuál era la razón.

Se quedaron así, en silencio por un par de segundos antes de continuar, Leah movió la cadera pidiendo que siguiera, llevó una de sus manos a su centro y lo encontró listo para él, mojado y caliente, no pudo evitar entretenerse entre los labios por un momento, antes de entrar. Los movimientos fueron lentos y llenos de una sensación de desespero. Una voz al fondo de su cabeza le decía que nunca más tendría esto de nuevo, que por alguna extraña razón se estaban despidiendo. Le dieron ganas de gritar, por lo que ignoró esa voz y trató con todas sus fuerzas de enfocarse en el presente, estaba con Leah, la estaba amando y ella le estaba devolviendo todo el sentimiento por medio de su cuerpo, porque se movía al mismo compás, gemía bajo en su oído, y sus manos lo acariciaban con ternura. Sentían lo mismo, se amaban y Jakob podía notar en su pecho como ella lo quería con la misma fuerza, ¿entonces porque la sensación de despedida? ¿Por qué?

Tomó a Leah con sus brazos y los elevó dejándola a ella a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, ella mantuvo el movimiento mientras él buscaba desesperado sus labios. _"Por favor Dios mío, no hagas que la pierda, no sé qué hacer sin ella" _rogó en su mente.

- Jakob… - gimió, él tomó sus caderas y marcó el ritmo, lento, profundo. Podía sentirla presionándolo, estaban cerca. Aumentó un poco la velocidad haciéndola gemir más alto. Leah fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, fue su nombre dicho entre gemidos lo que provocó su propio clímax.

Jakob la abrazó, con ganas de sentirla aun mas, recordándose a sí mismo que estaban juntos allí y que todo lo que había pasado no era una ilusión. Intentó quitar el miedo que presionaba su pecho, sin resultados.

Se vistieron en silencio, entre besos y caricias, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Quiso interrumpir el momento para preguntar qué pasaba, pero no se atrevió, temió por una respuesta que no quería escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron listos, fue Leah la primera que habló.

- cuando todo acabe… me iré con Gabriel – dijo sin más. Jakob demoró un poco en entender lo que dijo. Pero cuando lo hizo… no lo creyó.

- ¿disculpa?

- quiero que entiendas una cosa, no importa lo que pase, lo que siento por ti siempre va a existir…

- Leah…

- … pero si esta noche no hay batalla, si sobrevivimos para mañana… me iré con Gabriel.

- no, espera…

- se que no podrás entenderlo ahora, pero…

- deja de decir estupideces Leah – la interrumpió de golpe, Jakob sintió el cuerpo frio cuando finalmente el peso de la noticia cayó sobre sus hombros, ¿por eso la sensación de antes? ¿Una parte de su mente sabía lo que iba a pasar? Imposible – no puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó ahora entonces? ¿Cómo me dices que te vas con otro después de lo que hicimos?

- escúchame…

- no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo ¿qué mierda ocurre contigo?

- ¡escúchame! – gritó haciéndolo callar. Pero no fue el grito el que lo silenció, fueron las lagrimas en los ojos de Leah – escúchame… solo… - se detuvo para respirar un poco, al parecer, superada por todo al igual que él – no creas que esto es fácil para mí, no pienses que esto no me está matando Jakob… porque me duele solo pensar en dejarte… pero no podemos seguir así, ya no puedo seguir así, no soy capaz de soportarlo… se… sé que no puedes entenderlo ahora, pero necesito despedirme de ti

- no

- lo necesito, por favor Jakob, deja despedirme de ti – rogó mirándolo directamente. Negó, no podía hacerlo, olvídalo, no después de lo que pasó, ¿ahora despedirse? Una mierda, todo está llegando a su maldito termino y las cosas pueden llegar a un final feliz ¿y ella decide decir adiós? Que la jodan, no piensa darle lo que quiere.

- no, no me voy a despedir de ti, esto no se terminó Clearwater, me importa una mierda lo que tu creas…

- maldita sea…

- no voy a renunciar a ti así de fácil, esta mierda se está acabando y estoy luchando por encontrar un final para nosotros, no puedes simplemente pedir que te diga adiós como si yo no te amara…

- se que lo haces – dijo Leah como un murmullo, los ojos brillantes – lo sé… y por lo mismo te ruego que pienses un poco en mi, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he pasado deseando que todo sea diferente? ¿Has pensado alguna vez lo que significa para mi tener siempre miedo?... mierda… se que te duele y que no entiendes y que nada tiene ni un puto sentido ahora, pero debo despedirme de ti

- olvídalo, de ninguna jodida manera…

- chicos – ambos se giraron para ver a Mara a unos metros de distancia – tenemos que irnos

- ya vamos

- ahora

- ¡ya! – respondió perdiendo la paciencia, pero la vampiro ni se inmutó con el grito, solo se giró y alejó. Jakob intentó respirar para calmarse, pero no estaba resultando – esto no se terminó ¿me escuchaste? Vamos a hablarlo por la mañana, no te irás con nadie que no sea yo ¿está claro? – Leah lo miró con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

- no importa lo que me digas… al terminar la noche, me iré sin ti – Jakob se acercó perdiendo la razón, con ganas de tomarla en brazos, subirla en su hombro y alejarla de cualquiera, no podía perderla, no de nuevo.

- Leah – Jakob gruñó cuando la voz de Edward interrumpió el momento

- no te metas vampiro – Edward se movió de su lugar y medio segundo después estaba entre ellos.

- tenemos que irnos… ahora – no alcanzó a responder cuando ella se movió y comenzó a caminar. Jakob quiso seguirla, pero no valía la pena hacerlo ahora, tenían que comenzar a correr para encontrarse con Cayo. Pero cuando todo termine tendrá tiempo para conversar… y para matar a Gabriel de ser necesario.

.

.

.

Leah caminó en silencio, sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y la mirada al frente. Edward iba a su lado, casi rozando su brazo. Podía escuchar cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentía dolor por ella, profundo dolor.

- deberías decirle la verdad

- no – dijo ella sin parar de caminar – lo conozco, hará alguna estupidez y… y…

- Leah – Edward tomó su brazo y la detuvo, ella se negó a mirarlo – entonces deberías decirle la verdad a Gabriel – una sonrisa mezcla de tristeza e ironía se posó en sus labios

- no es muy diferente a Jakob… además, lo que le dije no es mentira

- pero…

- las cosas cambian ¿no? – preguntó mirándolo, rogándole que le mintiera, lo mató ver a Leah así, indefensa, con lagrimas en sus ojos que se negaban a salir, pidiendo a gritos que alguien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien al final. No estaba bien, las cosas solo empeoraban y se arrepintió profundamente de haber realizado esa llamada meses atrás, de no haberlo hecho ella no estaría aquí sufriendo… y tampoco habría esta especie de amistad entre ellos, pero por Leah, Edward sería capaz de sacrificar ese sentimiento con tal de verla bien.

- si – mintió, pidiendo poder creerlo también.

No fue la mentira aquello que lo instó a moverse, fue el posterior pensamiento de Leah, tan sincero y desgarrador, lo que movió su cuerpo hasta abrazarla.

Ella se dejó envolver, sin pensamientos en su cabeza, sin resistencia, solo dejando fluir la saturación de emociones que la embargaban. Y Edward hizo lo único que podía hacer, prestar su hombro y consolarla. Mientras, las palabras de Leah seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza: _"voy a extrañarte"_

- yo también – susurró acariciando su cabello – yo también…

.

.

.

- creo que ya estamos todos – dijo Carlise mirando al grupo de gente reunida, los últimos en llegar fueron su hijo con Leah. El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte – hora de irse

Entonces todos comenzaron a correr.

**Sip, yo otra vez, sé que me estoy demorando una eternidad en actualizar y merezco un azote, crucifixión, latigazos y linchamiento por eso… pero tengo tantas cosas en mi día a día que con suerte tengo tiempo para pensar en la historia, por eso demoro. **

**Estamos casi al final de todo, queda el capítulo final solamente, con respecto al epilogo, no estoy segura de si irá junto con el capítulo final, o de forma separada, dependiendo de qué tan largo quede… y en mi mente ronda un segundo final, pero tampoco sé si lo haré o no, eso dependerá de cómo sean los revis del final y si hay quórum o no. **

**Espero les haya gustado y me lo digan (y si no les gustó también), queda poquito! Besos!**

**Pd: gracias a todas las que apoyan esta locura, se merecen un corazón **** 3 **


End file.
